rS
by Alysshi
Summary: Alternate Universe: First Person Point of View. Girl.
1. 1: The Store

Kairi irl Revision Version April 15, 2009 4:14 a.m

Disclaimer: I own nothing Zelda, Kingdom Hearts or Harry Potter related.

Claimer: I own everything not Zelda, Kingdom Hearts or Harry Potter related.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1 The Store

You've heard the usual; "girl gets sucked into video game and falls for the main character" You're tired of seeing how perfect one can be in the eyes of the author. Well, this is different…it actually happened.

This is my story.

******************

"Come on Karina!"

The sight of people pushing their shopping carts wasn't enough for me to ignore it. I turned around to see Fiona my best friend beckoning me to follow her into the abyss of the make-up department. Had I had my way I never would've stepped foot in it, but I was pulled by the hand into the brightly lit aisle with illuminated brand names. Fion' (that's what I usually call her) stopped in front of her favorite one that had a picture of the newest celeb to join the bandwagon, Kirsten Dunst. Though, now that I think about it…She was an actor before…Just not as famous. I guess her appearing in the Spiderman movie helped.

Fiona picked up a bottle of some cream colored liquid I didn't recognize and dabbed a bit of it on her hand; I cringed at the sight of all the ways to "cover a girl," boxes and bottles with different manufacture logos yet they all did the same thing (according to them) "Create a new you" Literally, okay maybe I'm just being over dramatic but can you blame me? Fiona got into that stuff around 6th grade and since then wears it every day. Including half the other girls on campus not one can go without it.

Fiona put the bottle down, and picked up another one, I sighed and rolled my eyes…This was going to take awhile...

You're probably wondering why in the world I brought this up. Or, this girl really hates make up. Well, you could be right, sort of. I am Karina Emit Aniraco, age of 15. "What do you think of this 'Rina?" Fiona asked, turning her wrist in different directions. I squinted my eyes, wondering if they were| playing tricks on me or not because it seemed her skin was glittery. I pushed one of my dark auburn strands out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. "Is it supposed to shimmer?"I asked, feeling less and less intelligent as Fiona eyed me. Her almond brown eyes watched me for a second before she rolled them and sighed, causing her thin frame to heave ever so slightly from the intake of breath. "You're hopeless" she replied, as if I just told her the sky was red. I rolled my eyes and looked in one of the mirrors they had on the aisle.

First off, I'm not self-centered; I just needed to fix my pony tail to get it just right again. "You let those eyes go to waste you know that?" I turned away from the mirror. "What do you mean by that Fion'?" I asked my ponytail now fixed. Fiona rolled her eyes and put a circular navy blue container in my hand. I looked at it read: 'Shimmering Eye Shadow Midnight Blue'. Knowing (for once), exactly what this was I shoved it back into her hand "No, thanks". "But you have the perfect eyes for it!" Awe, so this conversation was starting again. I gazed at the mirror, glancing briefly at the 'perfect eyes' for blue eye shadow. To me, they didn't need any doctoring up since they're a very strange color already; Hazel-Blue. According to Fiona, this was the perfect eye color to bring out the highlights of the eye because the blue highlights were such a contrasting color from the dominant hazel. Which is why, this was about the seventeenth time I denied the container.

"I'll get you to wear it, one of these days, you'll see!" she exclaimed.

"Right…" I turned away from her, hearing music from something I recognized all too well…A video game's music.

"Along with changing your clothing style" Fiona added scanning me head to toe sadly. I frowned, looking down at my clothes. "What's wrong with my clothing'?" I replied, hearing the music again…I really wanted to find out what game that was.

"'Rina the only time you wear something different is when no one sees it. Take today for example…" She paused to situate the red basket on her arm. "You're wearing a skirt and a girly blouse now…" I eyed her, wondering where she was going with this. "But earlier at school you wore the same jeans and t-shirt combination you wear _every _Tuesday._"_ I frowned, so it was another one of those conversations too. "I like what I wear, that's all that matters."

"But you hide it from everyone else!"

"That's because, I'd rather have them see me for me and not judge me by how I look." I replied, inching my way out of the aisle…I really wanted to see that game being displayed, it sounded like Halo the new game that came out

"So that means dressing like a geek so everyone assumes you are one!?" I stopped and looked at her seriously.

"In their eyes I am one." I smiled a bit, trying to lighten the mood. "And besides, I love video games. That's the number one trait of geeks remember?" She said nothing, and I headed towards the gaming aisle before she could think of anything to say. Ironically it was about four aisles down and across from the make-up section.

Did I mention I'm a huge game addict? Yup, that's why I bee-lined for the gaming section first thing after Fiona's lecture. Well, that and I was getting tired of it. I clasped my hands behind my back and observed the games on display- sure enough there it was 'Halo'. My brother Damien got an Xbox awhile back and this looked like it would be the perfect present for him, but of course…As you might've guessed, my eye was drawn to something else entirely. A flash of a golden logo I recognized all too well caused me to turn my attention away from the sci-fi game and on to a game I knew very well. It was buried along with my Nintendo 64' in my closet except, this one had a multitude of games in it.

"Zelda Special Collector's edition huh?" I looked away from the game, catching the reflection of a blonde boy in the glass door in front of me. He was tall, and though he was slender he had an obvious athletic build to him. His hair was straight and unlike most of the freshmen at Victor Valley High School (VVHS for short) it wasn't spiked up, but cut in a fashion similar to my brother's brown mop. His skin was pale, like mine, from the lack of sun due to it being fall and even though he was around my age (I think he's sixteen though so a year older than me really) his complexion didn't show any drastic signs of pimples or for that matter pimple scars. He was wearing a red vest, which signaled to me he worked here- Wait I've met him before…And he goes to my school what was his name again?

"Jake!" I spun around catching a glimpse of Fiona's black hair in the reflection of the glass.

"Hi…" Jake paused, searching for her name in his head.

"Fiona…right?"

"That's me!" Oh, I know this voice…Maybe it's time I tune out…Fiona's going to start flirting in about three seconds…Better yet…I'll just have Jake get the game and be on merry way…

"So, can I get this one?" Jake turned back to me as I pointed to the Zelda game.

"Oh, yeah sure! Greg can ring you up!"

"My brother works here?" That was Fiona. She had two brothers Greg, and Kyle, they're twins. Did I mention she's half-Japanese? Her brother's took after her mother Laurie Tsukimoto (formally Laurie Samson), so they have copper colored hair and almond shaped brown eyes. Looking at Fiona...You wouldn't guess they're related since she and her older sister Elaine took after their father, Daisuke Tsukimoto. So I guess you can say they're homozygous children (learned term that in biology today).

Oh, and about me… I live in Victorville (if you haven't guessed that from my high school) and I have a nineteen year old brother, Damien and an adorable younger ten year old sister named Lianne. As you might have guessed I am the middle child. Now, the thing about us is…We _used _to live in a big house with my Mother Jeztina and Alan, but I don't remember too much about them and both of them abandoned us for reasons unknown. Damien said that it started with mom leaving in the dead of the night and that our father, couldn't live without her so he chased after her…Leaving us behind…. Damien was ten back then, I was six and Lianne was the tender age of one and despite how young we were, we found ourselves in an orphanage soon after… So now, in the current time we are adopted by The Weston's John and Sylvia (they let us keep our original last name so we still go by 'Aniraco'), but I'd rather not talk about John…Since well one, he passed away and two…Well I just don't have many good memories of that man…

I broke out of my thoughts, hearing the clicking of the glass door closing. Jake locked the glass door again and turned to me, while answering Fiona at the same time.

"Yeah, Kyle does too. Here's the game" He replied as he handed me the game. I took it graciously.

"Thank you" I said.

"No problem!" He smiled and Fiona suddenly engaged her flirting mode. "So what are you doing tonight?" she asked him. Sighing (and knowing where this was going) I headed to the counter where Greg was.

Correction

Greg _and _Kyle.

"Hey Karina! Long time no see" Greg greeted as I handed him the game.

"Same to you"

"Don't forget about me too!" Kyle butted in; as he put away a camera he was showing to a middle-aged man and his teenage daughter. The daughter chose the pink camera and Kyle was ringing them up.

"That will be $40.00 Karina" I took out my wallet and pulled out just the right amount. Greg smiled, took the money and handed me the bag with the game.

"Zelda, a classic re-mastered. You'd better take care of it" Kyle commented, also finishing up with the customer.

"Of course I will! Bye!"

"Bye!" they replied, they seemed to notice Fiona was in her flirting mode as well because instead of greeting her I caught them rolling their eyes and shaking their heads. It would be no surprise to them that I would leave their younger sister behind either…


	2. 2: Home At Last

Kairi irl Revision Version Oct 10, 2009 14:41

Disclaimer: I own nothing Zelda, Dickies, Jak, Tomb Raider, or Disney related.

Claimer: I own everything not Zelda, Dickies, Jak, Tomb Raider, or Disney related.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2 Home at Last

I was home free, that was the first thing that ran through my mind as the wind whipped my ponytail around as I ran. There were a few curious onlookers, but I was on my street so it didn't bother me all that much. Mike, the bus driver was kind enough to drop me off at the start of my street, so I said thanks and from that moment sprinted to my house.

"Karina! Where's Fiona?" I halted, our neighbor Mr. James was in his front yard, trimming the bushes because Mrs. James expected it to be done. I glanced up at the sun for minute, seeing that it was slowly coming to an end of the day- sunset was forming. "Uh…She's back at the store…" I didn't move, no matter how much I really wanted to toss out the courtesies of living on a street with people who knew you for just this time...Well it might happen again with the new Jak game coming out in 2003, but that's for another day…

"Oh, I see well…Take care then. Be careful on your way home." I nodded my head, "I will! You too!" I took off running again. All I was carrying was my handbag and the game in the plastic bag. I had changed my clothes and dropped off my schoolbag before Fiona and I headed to the store. It was heavy; I half wondered what teachers thought of when they picked the largest textbooks for us to have. Did they think, even for a moment that we, as students could end up breaking our backs? Scratch that, my leg still hurt from the time one of those "gems" scraped the back of it when I fell down the stairs…It was the corner too.

I reached the door, and as if on cue from some unknown director of my life's movie my phone rang just as I pulled my keys out of my bag. I growled when I saw who it was…Fiona. The keys fell to the floor and I answered the phone, flipping it open so fast it made a 'whack sound.

"Hello?" I answered hiding the annoyance in my voice.

"Rina, where are you? I turned my back on you for a second and you were gone!"

"I went home" I answered cheerfully, knowing the next thing that would cross Fiona's mind was she'd have to walk alone, she hated that…Actually she hated walking period.

"Why?! How am I supposed to get there?!" So she was feigning ignorance, okay two could play at this game.

"Oh I don't know…walk maybe?" I added, a smirk in my voice. I placed the phone farther from my ear expecting her to yell. I wasn't disappointed.

"Rina! You can't be serious! I don't want to walk! Have Damien pick me up pleaaassse?"

Wow, I couldn't believe it…no wait I could she always bugs me to ask my brother for a ride. I rolled my eyes and sighed…

"Fine".

"Yay! Thanks so much for understanding! Oh and when I get there I got some wonderful news for you!"

Gee I wonder what ever could, this "wonderful news" be. I wondered if it had anything to do with Jake…Most likely, and here I thought she liked my brother… Oh well.

With that, I hung up, stuffed the phone back in my bag, picked up my keys, put them in the lock and finally opened the door. A strong citrus scent greeted me; it always smelled like lemons in the house, mainly because it was Mrs. Weston's favorite scent. As I made my way past the kitchen I could hear the TV on in the living room, but didn't think much of it- after all; I had business to attend to. I walked down the red-walled hallway (Mrs. Weston really likes colored walls), to my room. It was located way at the end, the last door to the left and right next to my brother, Damien's room (my next stop), and across from it was Mrs. Weston and Lianne's rooms, the bathroom was straight down the hall, painted pastel blue to fit the idea of 'Water'. As I passed Damien's room I could hear a guitar being strummed which meant he was practicing guitar…Again.

I told him he should be in a garage band or something, and he said he is, but I've yet to even meet any of the members- Unless his guy friends, Sam, Caleb, and Michael are the other members because, I can't see Genève ever having any talent in music or singing. Genève is my brother's current girlfriend. Has been for about five months, which is surprising because he doesn't keep them around for long. I asked why once, he just shrugged and said, "_They bore me,"_

…He can be strange sometimes.

I entered my room. Lavender walls greeted me. I told you Mrs. Weston loves colored walls. As proof, Damien's room is painted royal blue and Lianne's is pastel green. Mrs. Weston's own room is dark red, her favorite color. Back to my room…It was a mess…Still. School books littering the floor, some clothes piled in a corner of outfits I'd thought to wear at school, but chose not to, scraps from the English movie poster project I turned in yesterday and of course drafts of an essay for History due tomorrow. I knew I'd be cleaning my room the minute Fiona stepped through the doorway (she's a neat freak), but I ignored this and set my bag and the game on my bed. _ Next up, Damien's room, _I closed my door behind me and walked to his door.

He seemed to know I was coming because I heard the guitar strumming stop and just as I as I raised my hand to knock. He opened the door, left arm leaning on the doorframe, right hand on the doorknob. His dark brown mop of hair, disheveled, yet in control as always and his bangs were falling into his face as he looked down at me; hazel-blue eyes that as usual, were unreadable.

I almost lost my nerve to speak from the silence, but then I remembered the game and found my voice. "Can you-", he cut me off, by dangling his car keys that he pulled out from the pocket on the jacket he was wearing. A black, lined 'Eisenhower Jacket' from the 'Dickies' store. It was the only present he'd accept from Mrs. Weston on his birthday this year (last year it was a guitar stand).

Tuesday, July 28 1992, the night we became orphans…It was no wonder Damien disliked celebrating his birthday. Though, he'd never directly say it, that was the vibe we usually got from him about it, but he wasn't like that about Lianne's birthday (May 26 1991) or mine (December 16 1986). In fact he was often in very high spirits on ours… Like I said, he can be strange sometimes…

"Fiona's back at the shopping center right?" he asked, stepping forward as he closed his door behind him and throwing me out my thoughts.

"Huh?" I replied naively, dazed still. He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"You want me to pick her up, right, that's why you were in front of my door?" I blinked.

"Fiona."

"Oh! Yeah, is it okay?"

"I already have my keys don't I?" he replied, teasingly. I glared; he just laughed and messed up my hair with his hand as he passed by me. Then it dawned on me, I never said anything.

"Hey!" he stopped, and turned around, but there wasn't any questioning in his eyes- almost as if he knew I was going to say something. "How did you know I came by to ask about Fiona?" His smile didn't even falter, "I just did," he replied, turning around and disappearing through the kitchen and turning the corner at the end of the bar. _But how did he know..._ I stood there in the hallway for a good five minutes or so before I heard the door into the garage open and close, signally Damien was out of the house. I returned from my thoughts once more and decided to go check on Lianne.

Now that I was paying attention to the sounds in the house I could distinctly hear a very familiar movie quote.

"_What about Ohana!?"_ the TV surround speakers blared. I walked around the bar of the kitchen and into the living room. The walls in this particular room were painted cooper, to match the yellow walls in the kitchen. The furniture in the living room consisted of: a patterned couch and recliner set (Damien usually took the recliner, Mrs. Weston liked to sit with us girls) and a medium-sized square dark-cherry wood coffee table (it matched the table in the dining room). I looked over at the TV and saw one of the most memorable scenes in "Lilo & Sitch" Nani, Lilo's sister paused, hung her head and closed the door sighing in defeat. At the same time the alien, Stitch, in dog form stopped acting crazy like he was before, noticing the hostility in the air had fallen dramatically. _"Ohana means family and family means-"_

"No one gets left behind," I recited as Nani did. Lianne sitting on the couch, clutching her Stitch plushy tightly looked away from the movie just as Lilo on the TV finished _"Or forgotten,"_ "You're home!" she greeted brightly. I smiled in response. Lianne might be consider my mini-me because she looks very similar to me, except she has hazel eyes, brown highlights in her hair and a slimmer build, a bit like Fiona's- of course Lianne's only ten so that may change over time. "How was school?" I asked. Lianne was in middle school, her first year. She's in 6th grade and from the last I heard she wasn't making many friends. You see, for some reason Lianne is incredibly recluse, even with me and Damien. I think it may have something to do with…Well, something I won't name it, but something that has to do with our deceased foster father…

"It was okay…" she replied, eyes glancing to the side. Seeing that she didn't want to talk about it I didn't press any further and sat on the couch next to her, trying a different approach. "You know, this is going to be the third week you've watched this movie every day," I commented, referring to her new habit of watching the movie every day since the end of October. She looked away from me, focusing on the TV. "I'm fine, really, there's no need to worry" she replied, as if reading my mind. I sighed. "You say that, but you don't mean it do you?" She clutched her Stitch tighter. "You know, talking about it might help," "And if it doesn't?" I folded my arms in my lap and looked back at the movie, trying to think of a suitable answer. "Well, then," I bit my lower lip before facing her again. "I don't know" I answered truthfully, smiling sadly. She looked at me, before turning away and back to the movie. Knowing I wouldn't get anything more out of her I left her and started walking down towards my room.

If there was anything wrong that I'd like to take back it was probably the lack of closeness between Lianne and me. Perhaps, if I hadn't been so content with my own life and hogged Damien for advice about problems that came up in that life…She'd feel like she had someone to turn to now.

As I lost myself in my pondering an eerie chill swept over me, and I halted. For some reason I felt like someone was watching me. I swerved around, looking towards the kitchen searching for the eyes I could feel, but of course there were none. However; that didn't stop the chill running up my spine from picking up the hairs at the back of my neck in warning. I looked at the pictures on the walls, trying to distract the paranoia that had taken over me, and that's when I heard it as clear as the television.

"_Karina."_

I felt my heart stop for a second before continuing to beat. The voice sounded somehow far away, and yet at the same time very close- and there was more than one. I felt my feet moving towards my bedroom door, without my say in the matter and I started to panic even more.

"_Karina."_

It said once more. I felt my sight starting to blur as the hallway started to stretch before my eyes, as if it was changing into something else, but this was due to my eyes blurring from the water building up in them. That much I knew. I shut my eyes tight, trying to clear my head of the strange fuzziness that seemed to take over it. I was reaching for my doorknob, turning it…

A loud slam, followed by Fiona tackling me from behind released the entrancing hold on me as the wind was knocked out of me, "Guess what!" she exclaimed, still hugging me, "What?" I managed to say, straining my voice. She seemed to realize she was holding on too tightly because she let go and gave me an apologetic smile. It was at that moment Damien reached his room, and us. The minute he looked at me, "'Rin, what's wrong?" he asked worry and concern taking place of the smile that just seconds before held on his face. It would seem I could fool Fiona, but not Damien, well I guess that makes sense he is my brother, but still…

"Nothing! Why?" I replied a bit too cheerily. He didn't buy it. I could tell from his face and the way his eyes narrowed, but instead of saying anything he changed the subject. "Right, well, you know where to find me if you need anything," "'Kay, hey wait, where's Mrs. Weston?" I asked as he opened his door. "Oh, yeah…" He looked down and put his hand to his chin in a pondering gesture, "She went to the market. She said she'd be back before I leave for class." He replied, referring to his Philosophy class, from what I knew about it (in other words what he's told me) he doesn't like it all that much because of his Professor, but he enjoys the subject.

"Ah, I see,"

"Why, did you need her?"

"No, just asking," He watched for a few more seconds before saying "Oh," and closing the door behind him. I glanced back at Fiona who looked extremely giddy. I feared I'd have to listen to her spill on Jake Von Ritter. Yup, I remember him now he's in Fiona's Theater class. From what she's told me about him he's a lot of different classes of 'cool' in school, basically how my brother was in high school, funny when I saw him it felt like I had known him before…

"So! Ready to play the game!?" I jumped, being startled out of my thoughts by Fiona's out of character eager face staring back at me. "Uh, since when do _you _like video games?" I asked referring to her wonderful distaste of them. Mainly my fault too considering I forced her to play Ocarina of Time with me once and she killed Link, over, and over and over again until finally I just took the controller from her and began to show her "how it's really done" which translated to: You watch, I'll play. Yeah, my fault for sure…

"I don't, but I'll watch you play, like always!" And there was the small jab. I laughed nervously, "Eh, hehe, right I forgot" and started to open my door, but seconds before I opened it, my hand froze and I remembered the chilling voice that _wanted _me to step into my room. The color drained from my face as I dropped my hand from the doorknob. "What's wrong?" Fiona's voice rang through my thoughts. She seemed to notice my discomfort. I shook my head, telling myself I was silly and that I just imagined the voice because I had been playing 'Tomb Raider' the night before. _But that doesn't explain why the voice just came up now. _My mind betrayed. "'Rina?" Fiona voiced, confused. I shook my head and reached for the doorknob again.

If I knew…

Knew, what I know now…

I would…

I never…

Never would've opened that door…


	3. 3: Strange Occurrences

Kairi irl Revision Version April 24, 2009 1:32 a.m

Disclaimer: I own nothing Zelda related.

Claimer: I own everything not Zelda related.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3 Strange Occurrences

As I entered the room I realized how messy it was, my bed was left untouched since I woke up this morning, my homework was scattered on top of my desk, and my textbooks were also exactly where I left them the night before... on the floor. I turned around to face Fiona

"Uh, hold on a sec' I have to straighten some things out."

Fiona rolled her eyes

"Is it tradition to leave your room in the same state until Friday?" she asked skeptically.

Laughing nervously before I answered,

"Eh hehe no. Of course not! I don't always leave my room a mess."

Fiona just raised an eyebrow,

"What ever you say Rina, what ever you say" she replied shaking her head.

I glared playfully at her she only smiled in response.

After what felt like hours (really only took about 15 minutes) I let Fiona into my now clean room. She smiled

"Much better"

I muttered something under my breath but as usual it was too incoherent for Fiona to pick up on. She only blinked and smiled at me. Shrugging I went to where I tossed my new game on the bed and tore open the plastic. Fiona only looked at me

And from the look in her eyes I could tell she was about to start her so "interesting bore me to death" tale of Jake.

I grabbed my Gamecube and plugged the video and audio cable into both the TV and Gamecube. It was then I realized the power cord was all the way on the other side of the room…behind Fiona. Inwardly I groaned and at the same time Fiona started her story.

"Rina! Jake told me he'd go out with me isn't that great?"

"Yeah super, now hand me the plug over behind you on my desk"

"Yeah okay, anyways he was really interested, but…"

Fiona's smile fell a little to be replaced with somewhat of an inward scowl.

Curious I looked up at her as she got up pondering what ever was on her mind to get the plug on my desk,

"But what?" I asked my curiosity getting the better of me.

She paused as if she was trying to say something she didn't really want to say

"Well…"

I sat on the floor staring up at her as she inattentively handed me the power cord. Carefully I plugged the power cord into the outlet and in the Gamecube.

"Well what?" I snapped impatiently, she sighed.

Wait a minute did Fiona just sigh? I continued to stare at her now worried for her sanity because Fiona would never sigh unless she didn't get what she wanted and as you might have guessed…Fiona always got what she wanted.

"He asked if you were going to go…" she finally answered.

I blinked clearly confused as to why Fiona would get upset over something so irrelevant.

"Me?" I questioned.

She nodded her head and looked down at the floor. I couldn't help it, I laughed burst into giggles and fell over.

Fiona glowered down on me

"That's not funny" she hissed.

I stopped laughing and tried to keep a straight face; really I did but nope couldn't hold the giggles in. Looking up at her I replied (between giggles)

"haha like I'd… want to… go to your date… haha"

That was it I couldn't speak anymore and my sides ached from laughing. Fiona's glower changed to a smile

"Should have guessed you would take this as funny you naïve little friend of mine" she cooed.

I grimaced,

"Never speak to me in that way EVER again"

She laughed.

"Deal"

"I can't believe you thought that I would want to join you on a date with Jake that would be horrifying"

"Don't look at me, it was Jake who wanted you there" she was smirking.

"Sorry, I just became reunited with my Legend of Zelda games again there is no way I'm going anywhere for awhile now." I replied folding my arms across my chest in a defiant manner.

"Oh yeah I forgot" was all she had to say.

Smirking I unfolded my arms and took the game out of the case

"You know me Fiona, game first, social life later" now she laughed.

"Yeah that's you alright."

I looked back at her and smiling, she continued to smile at me.

I turned back around to face the Gamecube; finally I was going to play my game.

Setting the tiny disc into the console, closing the lid and turning the power on, I sat there waiting.

Fiona continued to be silent and although I had appreciated the silence I had to face it and say…this time the silence was too much.

Turning from the screen as the familiar logo appeared I smirked at her.

"You day dreaming or did you just decide to stare out into space for the hell of it?" I asked a teasing glint in my eye.

Unfortunately to my disappointment she continued to stare out, not even responding to my teasing. I frowned

"Hey Fiona, are you upset? If you are you shouldn't be I'm sure Jake will go out with you still even if I don't go"

Still no response, giving up I sighed and turned back to the game screen.

All disappointment dispersed into nothing as I saw the game Menu, A twenty minute demo of Wind Waker, a special movie reflecting on all the games created, The first Legend of Zelda game, Link's Adventure, Ocarina of Time, and Majora's Mask…for about a second I felt I had found paradise.

I scrolled over until the cursor landed on the Ocarina of Time; I pressed start and turned to Fiona.

"Hey Fion (pronounced fi-own) lighten up you're making me gloomy" I told her as I felt my cheerful disposition beginning to match her glum one.

She only continued to stare at the flat screen of my 22 inch TV. Once again I sighed. Suddenly, it struck me as odd that there was no sound coming from the Surround Sound Speakers (Damien says I'd live in my room if I could, but unless I have a refrigerator and the space for it, I don't think that is likely to happen anytime soon.) I turned to face the TV.

When I did, I glared at the screen. Surprisingly, it was Fiona however (out of her reverie state) that echoed my own thoughts.

"Why is the screen Lavender, I thought it was suppose to have Link Riding Epona?" were her words of wisdom.

A growl evident in my voice as I spoke I answered,

"Because I bet it's a counterfeit"

That's when I realized Fiona just pointed out a strange occurrence that had to do with a video game. Gaping I turned to her,

"You just noticed something different…about a video game!" I giggled happily.

Fiona eyed me with annoyance,

"Hello, I've been watching you play video games since you were eight! Of course I'd notice a difference!" she snapped.

I stopped my childish giggling and glared.

"Well, sorry I always thought you never paid attention to what was going on with screen and stared at Link the entire time!" I shouted.

However my attention switched almost abruptly when I saw a light flash across my eyes. Returning my attention to the screen I noticed the Lavender screen was gone replaced with a blue pensive! Uh I mean something that "looked like" Dumbledore's Pensive from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Blinking I turned to Fiona just to make sure I was not the only one witnessing this. She was just as shocked as I was.

"What! I've been conned!" I screeched menacingly gritting my teeth.

Fiona looked at me I could see her lip quivering and the dark cloud being lifted from her eyes. To further change her mood I pretended to glare as I could see she was on the verge of laughing her butt off.

"Don't you dare" the ice in my voice dripping with fake malice.

Although I knew she could see my eyes, which held a flicker of hope, and relief that gave away my "true emotion" kingdom hearts! Uh… I mean um…hi… yeah I'm weird and what! That was all she needed, now it was her turn to giggle, all out laugh and I mean laugh! I've seen Fiona laugh before but this; this was a little on the scary side.

She was on the verge of tears I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Thanks I needed that" she told me.

"No prob' " I answered.

We turned back to the game.

"Now what to do about thi-" I stopped as I looked down.

My stone pendant, my most precious item… the one thing I kept with me at all times. To any normal girl it wouldn't seem that valuable but least we forget I'm not normal, but that wasn't the reason I kept it. The pendant was an heirloom of a sort except it wasn't passed down to me it was a gift from my mother, like Damien and Lianne's ring and bracelet were to them. My mother said that the necklace was special and that no matter what would happen in the future to always keep it with me, at the time I was too young to understand her words completely.

The chain that held it was also peculiar it was a mix of silver ore and another metal that caused it to appear black silver. The top of the pendant (which held the stone) was also the same type of alloy like the chain; however it (for reasons unknown) appeared a gray silver but with a hint of lavender that made it glisten brighter in the sunlight and even the night. Of course the most unusual thing about the pendant was the stone, the teardrop shaped stone that pulled the whole pendant together, normally it was white, pure white with pearl gloss to it, but now it was glowing.

In fact it was glowing, the same exact blue shade of the pensive looking screen. Amazed I looked closer and saw the emblem (or what we- Damien and I presumed was the crest of our family) it was glowing as well.

The crest held the outline of a bird between two single flames one a midnight blue and the other silver, the bird itself was lavender (Damien often complained that it wasn't masculine enough for him to wear, but wore it anyways for sentimental reasons, why? I have no idea so go ask him!)

Back when my parents were around I would often question them about the strange identical jewelry pieces that both my mother and my other siblings plus me had. For some reason my father didn't get one but he didn't seem to mind…

"_Mama"_

"_Yes Dear what is it?"_

_A little girl stared up at her two parents who were smiling proudly down at her. The girl smiled brightly back. Upon looking up the girl realized her mother's necklace, an exact copy to her own necklace. _

"_Ma-ma, why doesn't Papa have a ring? Why do we have to keep this with us at all times?" the girl asked her abnormal hazel blue eyes shining with curiosity as she showed her mother her own necklace. Her mother continued to smile and bent down to the girl's level._

"_We'll tell you time" she said still smiling warmly with a glint in her eyes._

As one can tell that "time" never came and shortly after that a fight took place, though it's choppy I can't remember too well exactly what happened. All I could, can remember was the longing look my father gave my mother as she left. The reasons for her sudden change of heart still lay in the dark depths of my memories.

I looked down at the crest again realizing it was glowing but not gold like most movies depicted things of worth to glow, but silver, metallic silver.

"Uh…"

I was speechless.

Fiona turned to away from the memorizing site of the "blue screen" to face me.

"What?" she questioned.

I lifted my necklace chain just enough so her oblivious eyes would catch the fact that the pendant was glowing.

Her eyes grew larger at once,

"It's the same color as the game screen!"

I winced from her loud voice in my ear, leave it to Fiona to point out the obvious as if it was a huge discovery I thought rolling my eyes. No wonder she was in Drama?

"Yeah, but you failed to see the crest "I countered smugly.

Pointing to the small glowing emblem,

"Who the hell would even take notice of something so small?!" Fiona retorted was again shouting in my ear.

I held in my anger and looked at her sternly,

"Uh,uh,uh I mean um don't hurt me" she begged.

I laughed

"You're not worth hurting you're too self-centered" I answered back teasing her once again.

She glared

"Hey! It takes time to look as good as I do!" she told me flipping her hair to her right shoulder.

Quoting her

"Whatever you say Fion, Whatever you say" shaking my head with a hidden smirk on my face.

We turned back to my necklace,

"Wow…" we said in unison.

I shook my head vigorously to snap out of my dreamy state.

"'I'm going to go ask Damien what this is about" I said to Fiona as I stood up making my way to the door.

She nodded her head in agreement. I stood in front of the door. My hand on the normal gold plated swirl knob as I liked to call it. I turned it, only it wasn't turning.

I tried again, still nothing. I could faintly hear my heart quickening its pace as I comprehended the fact that the knob would not budge.

"Rina…"

Fiona started to say before I went into an all out panicked frenzy. I pried at the door's edges. Fiona watched me disbelieving my apparent insanity.

"What are you doing?" she inquired hesitantly.

Fear etched across her now stiff facial features. I turned to her,

"The door… it won't open!" I told her still struggling, pulling vainly at the knob again.

My fright only grew when that voice, the voice I learned to dread and hate whispered again, but a different name my name…minus the "a" and plus an "I?!"

"Kairen" (pronounced kai –re-n not Karen kairen)

If I hadn't been filled with terror already, I was definitely trembling now. I seriously think I was close to a heart attack.

I began banging on the door with my fists, slamming into it with all my might, and the door stood through it all.

"Damien! Damien!" I screamed still ramming the door.

"Rina! Calm down! It's probably just locked!"

Fiona yelled trying to drown out my screams that echoed through out the room with her own.

I stopped, my hands red from the impact to face her,

"My door doesn't have a lock" I answered breaking mentally and physically.

Her eyes amplified with unspoken fear.

"Move over!" she roared, stunning me for a moment as she pushed me out of the way kicking and banging the door hoping it would come down.

I laid- sat there, numbed to my soul.

"Lianne! Damien! Anyone!" she cried desperately.

We didn't even notice the blue light illuminating from the Game Screen growing brighter, and my necklace glowing as if in response. We couldn't hear the strange muttering that was echoing through out the room and we never saw my room slowly fading all we saw was the door as we became engulfed in the endless blue light…


	4. 4: Existence in another World

Kairi irl Revision Version April 24, 2009 1:23 a.m

Disclaimer: I own nothing Zelda related.

Claimer: I own everything not Zelda related.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4 Existence in another World

My mind was blank, as was my face, I felt like I was falling. I was vaguely aware that I wasn't in my room anymore. That Fiona seemed to have disappeared all together, and that I was all alone in a place the echoed with the sound of a waterfall,

I could feel a slight coolness as the liquid I presumed was water fell all around, in fact the walls themselves held the sounds of falling water and the strange part was I was indifferent. Indifferent to it all, in the same position as when I left my room with my eyes closed, it was then I remembered something, but I couldn't tell if it was my memory…

_A scene appeared a dark night, hazed with fire and destruction and mixed with unclear sources of fear. Horses whining and the sound of swords clanging together filled a young girl's ears, ears that were pointed. The sight became blurrier and opaque as if the girl was looking through frosted glass. _

"_Hand it over," a voice demanded making the girl tremble involuntarily._

_A shadowy figure materialized, standing tall and proud with an air of wicked intent. Another figure appeared empty handed or what the girl could tell was empty handed._

"_I don't have it… Sir…" _

_It was a woman, a cowardly woman with strange Arabian clothing and red hair that had an orange tint that reminded the girl of the flames she could smell. _

_The woman seemed to shrink more and more with her presence being in that of this foul almost inhuman shadow of a figure. The figure remained impassive, but his tone gave away his fury_

"_You were to have it by sundown" the figure said. _

_The weak-willed female flinched. Though the dark figure spoke calmly his voice echoed with malice and non-tolerance of failure. She, the woman was shaking now,_

_"I'll get it I promise my King" she answered in one breath, one rushed breath. _

"You have until tomorrow's sundown" the Shadow told her.

The woman bowed

"I will not fail you, my lord" she assured him her voice slightly quivering.

The man smiled revealing only a glimpse into what his intentions were

"Soon, all the pieces will be mine." Then the scene faded.

"Ugh…What happened…?"

I opened my eyes to be welcomed by familiar sites. I was in a forest village that was full of people wearing green.

"Okay…"

I stood up…

"Where am I?" I asked to no one in particular.

I looked down to see I was standing in a pond that came up to my knees.

"This is weird…"

I took a look at myself to see I was also garbed in green clothing…

It all seemed very familiar, to me. Though try as I might I could not figure out why I felt I had been to this place before. My head started pounding as well, as if to say _Stop thinking and just go with it_, and so I did. I took another look around and spotted a tree hut and two people who were talking to each other.

A girl with short bright green hair (it wasn't that hard to spot) and a pink um…how should I describe this…floating ball??" at least that's what it looked like from here. It was darting left to right around her in circular patterns. The girl seemed familiar too although I knew I had never seen her in my life, again my head started to pound so I stopped thinking about her and switched to the other figure.

A boy with blonde or was it golden blonde hair?? He too had an…okay I'll change it to "flying orb" around him. His orb was darting faster though. Again my head started to pound but even worse! I groaned and got out of the pond.

They both seemed rather excited talking animatedly about something. My head started to pound more as I walked through the pond to get a closer look at them. I hid behind a stone and was surprised when I could hear them clearly from where I stood.

"It's quite an honor to talk to the Great Deku Tree! I'll wait for you here. Get going! Go see the Great Deku Tree!" the boy nodded at the green-haired girl's words. And then…they saw me.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Another person entered this place, this world if you will. However they were in for a surprise.

Fiona got up, and groggily she opened her eyes all the way. For a second she just stood there shocked at what she saw Giant tables, beds, and even pots! The girl stood there gaping. Then she felt herself moving up higher and higher until she realized these strange…glittering wings?

"Wha-? Ahh-!"

Her shock caused her to plummet down to the ever closer by the second floor. Luckily she was saved by a girl that was huge!

"Ahhhhh!"

Fiona screamed in a high pitch voice…well higher than usual. The "Giant" blonde girl giggled.

"It's okay I won't hurt you" she said her blue eyes holding an innocent gleam. Fiona looked up at her,

"Why are you so big?" the girl giggled again.

"I'm not big you're just small."

At once everything came back to Fiona and she realized…she was a fairy. She screamed again

"I'm a fairy!?"

The blonde girl that Fiona now realized was a Kokiri laughed once more.

"Of course you are!"

Fiona looked at the young? Or old? Kokiri she could never really tell. The girl was all smiles that was sure. This made Fiona smile remembering Karina was the same just a little more sarcastic and "spicy" as one of her guy friends told her once. Fiona chuckled, but stopped almost immediately remembering the crazed and distant expression that she last saw on Karina.

"Have you seen another fairy here with red-brown hair and hazel blue eyes or even a girl!?!?!?!"

Fiona quickly asked the startled Kokiri Fiona now knew as one of the twins in the house Karina would always go to get free rupees. To Fiona's distress the Kokiri continued to look confused, crestfallen Fiona sighed,

"Well, if you do see her will you let me know?"

The blonde girl looked at Fiona sympathetic for a moment then smiled and nodded her head. Fiona exited the Kokiri's hut.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I backed up and fell back in the water, great I thought. They probably saw me for sure this time. I was right. Now I could clearly see the figures walking towards me with their pink and white (or was it blue? Ehh whatever) flying orbs.

They stopped and looked down at me. I was still in the water dazed, and confused not knowing where I am or why my head was pounding like mad now. The boy with golden hair looked down at me curious while the green haired girl smiled but there was this emotion in her eyes that I could not interpret was it shock? Relief? or disbelief?

As if she knew things about me that I didn't know, well I guess that didn't really count as anything since at the moment I couldn't even remember my own name wait…did I even have a name????

I guess my confusion showed because the girl continued smiling and looked down at me with a hand outstretched to help me. I took it and she helped pull me up out of the pond. The boy continued to observe me, curiosity in his bright blue eyes.

I looked down at my clothing and realized I was soaked!

The girl looked at me as I tried vainly to get the water off of me. She giggled,

"We'll be right back" she said as she took me by the arm.

Unable to do anything else I just followed her as I was dragged to a hut with a lot of grass in front of it and a boy trying to pull it out by the roots. The green-haired girl rolled eyes and muttered something about

"Mido…always having other's do the work he promised he'd do for me."

We entered the hut, it was not a very big hut but it had it all, a bed, a fire, and sitting space, not to mention a kitchen hidden down the hall. I stared in awe it was like nothing I had ever seen before. Of course with my mind being blank I didn't know for sure if this was truth or not. Again my head started pounding as I looked down to see hearts circling the outline of a round throw rug on the floor. The strange feeling of nostalgically returned as I looked around. I winced from the suddenness of it and the green-haired girl noticed.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine my head just hurts a little that is all" I said trying to hide the pained expression on my face. She only looked at me with concern with that strange unidentified look in her eyes. Then she smiled again and extended her hand as if in greeting.

"Hello, I'm Saria welcome to Kokiri village" she said her hand still out.

I looked at her then her hand I didn't know what to do, I didn't know my name or couldn't remember it and my head decided to pound even worse at the sound of her name. She seemed to notice but didn't say anything and smiled at me

"You must be new; I'll show you around, but first put these on. I wouldn't want you to have to stay in those wet clothes forever" she told me giggling at the last part.

I thanked her and took the clothes. It was different from the green clothing I had on, instead of dark green it was a light green, sea green if you will. I looked back at her,

"Are you sure I can borrow this?" I asked. She smiled at me again

"No, I want you to keep that outfit" my eyes widened.

"What! I couldn't I barely just met you!" she smiled

"I'm going to go look for someone meet me in the front of this hut okay?" without waiting for me to reply she headed out, but not before I heard her say

"It doesn't matter you're _her._"

I put the outfit on and walked to the floor to wall mirror and took a look at myself it was a skirt and a short sleeved shirt that slightly covered my shoulders. The V-neckline of the shirt was just a little bit lower then my neckline. From the opening a black chain with a teardrop pendant was visible as it hung delicately around my neck.

I looked down at it and the pendant zipped up and down the chain. A warm feeling escaped its abnormal glow and sank into my hand. It was a strange comforting feeling.

I stopped playing with my necklace and put on the shoes (brown boots) then I walked out of the hut to come face to face with Saria, that boy and the pink flying orb. Wait? Wasn't there a second one? I looked at the boy.

"Where's your flying orb?" he looked slightly confused at first about what I was asking then I guess figured it out and…tried not to laugh??? I didn't see how it was a laughing matter but I turned to Saria and she was suppressing a giggle too.

"You mean my fairy?" the boy asked still trying to hold in his laugh.

"Fairy?..." I echoed feeling suddenly dizzy as the ever occurring headache came.

Fairy?...Why.. did that sound familiar… everything grew black as I entered unconsciousness.


	5. 5: A Girl & Her Fairy

Kairi irl Revision Version April 23, 2009 10:42 p.m

Disclaimer: I own nothing Zelda related.

Claimer: I own everything not Zelda related.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5 A Girl & Her Fairy

"Where is she?!"

Fiona wandered aimlessly around hoping to run into Karina but she had no such luck in doing so. Meanwhile another fairy was just strolling around flying idly humming to her self as she went to go and talk to the head fairy of Kokiri village (Saria's) about certain occurrences that had happened. Both fairies were too busy in their own thoughts, both fairies were not looking where they were going and both fairies-SMACK.

"Oww!!!!"

Both fairies "flew" right into each other.

"What the?!"

Fiona looked forward to come face to face with another fairy like her self, though this fairy held a blue glow unlike Fiona's lavender one.

"Ugh… Watch where you're flying…" the other fairy said to Fiona in a high pitch voice.

Fiona recognized that voice immediately and for once was glad that Karina made sure that she paid attention to every second of every minute of EVERY HOUR that she played the game telling her which characters were which and the summary of the whole quest…and here she thought it was all useless information…how wrong she realized she was now.

"Uh, Hi...um I'm new here and I'm sort of looking for someone" Fiona started.

As far she was concerned if anyone knew where Karina was it would have to be this fairy. The fairy's glow dimmed as if she was in thought, then brightened

"Really who?" the fairy asked.

Eager to gain some information of where her friend could be Fiona decided she'd play along, "a fairy or maybe a girl with red-brown hair and hazel-blue eyes" Fiona stated. The fairy seemed to think over the information then to Fiona's delight the fairy answered

"Hmm, I think I know who you're talking about"

The blue glowing fairy extended her hand

"Hey, I'm Navi"

Fiona took her glowing blue hand in her lavender one in a handshake

"I'm Fiona" she replied shaking hands with Navi.

Navi smiled,

"Pleasure to meet you, now about this red-brown haired girl."

Fiona looked at Navi thrilled that she would finally hear something about Karina, but wait Karina wasn't a fairy??? At least that's the way Navi was making it sound.

Come to think of it wouldn't Karina have looked everywhere for her after she entered this world? Fiona's mind began to wander dangerously on the possibilities that something might have happened to Karina.

"Hello? Hey listen!"

Fiona broke out of her thoughts to once again face Navi, only she had this really annoyed look on her face.

"You should really pay attention when someone is trying to tell you something that could hold your interest" Navi verbalized.

"Right sorry about that…" Fiona responded her hand on the back of her head giving away her embarrassment.

Navi let it go tried once again to inform Fiona about a red-brown haired girl.

"As I was saying I've seen her, she's with the Kokiri Saria."

"Really! Can you take me to her?!" Fiona exclaimed taking Navi by surprise.

"Uh…sure I was just going to ask you if you wanted to come with me since I was on my way over to Saria..."

"Okay I'll go! Lead the way!"

Navi looked at Fiona realizing for the first time that this fairy was not really a fairy at all.

"What are you?" she asked curiosity getting the better of her.

Fiona froze,

"I'm a fair-"

"No, you're not" Navi cut her off.

Fiona looked at Navi nervously then sighed,

"I'm not from around here okay?" she answered defeated.

Navi continued to study Fiona but grew bored and lead the way to Saria then she motioned for Fiona to follow. Fiona did.

When they made it to Saria and her Fairy, Fiona's eyes almost bulged out. There standing only 5 ft from her was the Hero of Time, well soon to be Hero. He was standing to the side of Saria and both of them were looking at someone on the floor.

Fiona flew closer to get a better look.

"Saria, I found someone who might know who that girl is" Navi piped up making Saria and the golden-haired boy turn around to face her.

"Navi, where've you been?" the boy asked curious then his eyes landed on Fiona who was inching closer to the figure on the floor.

"Is that her fairy?" he asked Navi pointing at Fiona.

Navi shook her head,

"I'm not sure"

"You two are silly can't you tell it's her friend?" Saria whispered giggling softly. The boy and Navi just stared,

"Friend?"

"Yeah, you know how you and Navi are."

"Silence…" Saria rolled her eyes

"Honestly you two" she said rubbing her temples with her hands.

Fiona looked down; there on the floor was Karina. Her eyes were closed, her body position stiff, but her facial features held a pained look almost as if she was having a nightmare. Fiona stared horrified.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_A girl stood once more in a scene unfamiliar to her. The fire was now in her line of vision and a village lay in ruins. A man, a woman and a child were running from something…someone. The girl looked forward, letting the scene take her in as if she herself was there._

"_Jez! She's coming!"_

"_We don't have a choice Alan now is not the time"_

"_But at this rate she will catch us." The man called Alan whispered furiously._

"_She can't, she is not one of his skilled assassins" the woman Jez countered._

_They stood in the silence of the dark with only the cackling of a recent fire and the smell of fresh ashes, as a woman with fiery orange red hair passed their hiding place. Jez, watched calculating her next move she looked at Alan and could see he was thinking the same the thing, no matter what happened they had to protect themselves and their son._

_Jez looked down at their small boy his eyes were filled with fear and confusion as he clung to his mother, but there was no time to comfort the small child. She looked at Alan and he nodded they needed to escape even if it meant leaving behind their only home. _

"_I'll stall" came Alan's voice. _

_Jez nodded and pulled out a strange looking hair clip from her bag, it gleamed gold with a symbol of a bird and two single flames. She dug it into the ground with its comb-like teeth. Alan walked ahead afraid to give the position of his family away. _

"_He wants to meet your wife and her son, Alan" _

_Alan turned around he was in clear sight now in the middle of a grassy field and there stood the woman with fiery hair. She appeared to be smirking but he couldn't tell for sure. _

"_He will not lay a finger on either one of them!" he shouted menacingly. _

_The woman only continued to smirk, but there was something hidden in her eyes. _

"_Come Alan stop pretending you're one of them you know as well as I do that you are not as good as you pretend to be" the woman told him her voice holding a seductive tone to it._

_Alan grimaced_

_"I would never stoop that low!" he hissed eyes blazing with a fury. The woman only continued to smirk, _

"_I wasn't talking about me" she said._

_Alan only continued to glare _

"_I have done nothing… to betray my family" he stated suddenly feeling his anger simmering. _

"_Oh? Is that so? You don't sound too sure about that" the woman said sounding cruelly amused. Alan only continued to glare, but that's when they both saw a blinding gold light. Alan knew what it was and took this as his chance to flee. The fiery haired woman blinded by the light tried to follow, but failed. _

_Alan dashed off towards the light to be met with a shadowy figure on a dark horse with red eyes. _

"_Give me the boy and I'll let you live" he said eyes flashing dangerously at Alan. Behind the figure Alan could see Jez shaking with rage and their boy shaking with fear, his eyes full of un- cried tears. _

_Regardless of the situation Alan knew he could not choose between his family and his life. He unsheathed his sword and held it at a ready stance_

_"You wish to fight me?" the figure laughed, _

"_You would not win with tools such as that" he said._

_Jez couldn't take it anymore quickly she called upon her own defense, winds begin to rise in level and the shadowy figure was forced to shut his eyes. _

"_Argh!" the figure in vain attempted to open his eyes but could not, Alan once more took a chance and dashed to where Jez was waiting urgency in her eyes and excitement at the same time. He grabbed her hand and she held their boy. Together they stepped into the light; leaving behind the only life they ever knew to be taken on to the beginning of new adventures._

_The scene faded and the girl's vision became dark._

"Is she dead?" came a boy's voice.

"She better not be!" came a high pitched voice.

"She's been sleeping a long time…" Saria.

"Yeah, all because I said the word Fairy" came the boy's voice again.

"Be quiet!" came another voice that seemed somewhat distressed.

"Shh…I think she's waking up" Saria again.

"Finally, I thought she'd never wake up" the boy's voice.

"If you say one more, bad thing about her I'll-"

"You'll what? Slap with me your tiny hand?" the boy teased.

"That's it!" a girl's voice screeched.

"Hey! Listen!" a high pitched voice shouted.

"What was that for!" the boy and the girl whispering angrily in unison shouting at the high pitched voice.

"You two, she's waking" came Saria again.

I opened my eyes to be greeted by Saria, the golden-haired boy, and three 'fairies' (as the golden-haired boy said) looking directly at me. It took me about five seconds to react 1…2…3…4…5.

"Ahh!"

I screamed making Saria and the three fairies jump, the boy laughed, but Saria glared and he immediately silenced. Saria turned to me ready to say something but before she could a lavender fairy smacked right into my face in what I presumed a hug.

"Karina!" the lavender fairy shouted with a huge smile on her face. I looked at her (causing me to look cross eyed since she was directly in front of my face)

"Who?" I asked confused.

The fairy moved to the side her glow flickering for just a moment, my eyes became normal. The fairy looked at me, or at least I think she did. It was hard to tell since she was so small.

"Karina" there it was again that name, it seemed so familiar, but every time I tried to remember why my head started to pound I looked up at the fairy,

"Karina, it's me Fiona" the fairy said a bit of hope in her voice.

Hope? For what? I didn't know. I only stared blankly at her. Although both names seemed strangely familiar both caused me severe headaches.

So I thought no more on it and answered

"Fiona?" the fairy seemed to realize I was confused and dimmed her glow as she stared at the floor. Her bobbing up and down begin to slow greatly while her hovering level decreased even more so.

"Fiona!" the blue fairy shouted making me flinch from her high tone of a voice.

Saria and the boy looked at me in confusion (Saria) and growing curiosity (the boy) I cupped my hands to catch Fiona. She landed in my palms and didn't get up. I lifted her to my eye level and whispered to her

"Have I upset you?" I asked still confused about the situation.

Fiona's glow brightened a little

"N-n-no" she said hesitating "it's just…" she paused.

"Never mind"

She flew out of my hands and hovered over in front of me, I continued to look at her. She seemed so familiar.

"I know you don't I?" I asked curiously.

Saria and the boy continued to watch with growing understanding and interest. Fiona looked at me and her glow flickered to a brighter lavender.

"You should!" she yelled jokingly, that laugh it sounded so familiar_**.**_

"_Should have guessed you would take this as funny you naïve little friend of mine__**" **_

Fiona's voice suddenly entered my head.

"Ugh"

I touched my head; it was pounding again,

"Fiona…is my name Karina?" She looked at me,

"Yes, it is"

"Then" The throbbing of my head increased, but I wanted to know so I continued.

"Then…You and I …are …friends…righ-t" the tension was getting tighter. I felt as if my mind would break in half.

"Friends! We're best friends! Don't you remember!?!" She yelled at me.

I winced as my mind screamed at me to stop and Fiona's voice suddenly felt amplified by a ten fold.

"Aragh!" I fell to my knees as I felt my head spinning.

"Karina!" I heard Fiona scream in shock.

I could faintly see her bobbing up and down in urgency.

"Karina are you okay? Say something!" Saria looked terrified from what I could tell, and everything seemed blurry as voices began to enter my mind, choking it with images of people whose face were distorted and settings that were blurry, black and white.

"_Come on Karina!" _

_A girl with raven black hair and brown eyes was shown looking irritated about something with me. Then as soon as that image came, came another, and another!_

"_Karina! Hurry you're going to be late for school!" a middle aged woman with blonde hair and blue eyes was yelling at me in urgency._

"_Look at her and her dorky book what a retard" two young girls were saying their eyes clouded with malice. _

"_I'm not a retard!" a younger sounding me said._

"_You're it!" A younger version of the girl with raven black hair appeared laughing and giggling._

"_Karina!"_

"_Karina"_

"_Karina"_

"_Karina"_

_People I didn't recognize were shouting what I now realized was my name. Outlines of A man and a woman, a boy, a girl, so many I was becoming overwhelmed._

"_Stop It!" I screamed to the images. _

"_Stop It Stop It Stop It!"_

_My head was about to burst! And still the images kept coming! I could distantly hear Fiona, Saria and the golden-haired boy._

"'Rina!"

"Please be alright…"

"Hey! Come on! Get a hold of yourself"

The boy's voice echoed through out my mind and the last image appeared.

"_Hello Karina" _

_It was another boy he sounded older and kind though his image was distorted and the setting that outlined him was black and white just as blurry as the last image settings._

"_Who are you?" I mentally asked.  
The boy didn't answer, obviously! I was talking to what I presumed was my memory!_

"_Kairen" an eerie voice filled my mind. _

_It froze me then as soon as the images and cold came, it stopped._

My vision returned to normal.

"Hey, are you alright?"

It was Saria.

I nodded and stood up.

"What just happened?" I asked still numb from the headache of images. Fiona flew in front of me,

"I don't know! You collapsed to your knees clutching your head muttering, you scared me."

"Yeah, what was the that about?" the boy asked genuinely worried (though he tried to hide it)

"Nothing" I answered stiffly if there was anything I wanted at the moment it was for this entire little "episode" to cease to exist and the first step to making that come true was to forget it entirely and act like it never happened.

Of course the boy didn't seem to grasp my strange ways and continued to ask.

"But you were-"

"I don't think she wants to talk about it Link"

"Link?" I whispered questionably, Saria and Fiona turned to me and Link continued to look at me.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fiona watched, it was almost unbearable to see her friend appear so lost and confused in a place that Fiona knew Karina would love. This girl standing in front of her now, just couldn't' be _her_ Karina. She just couldn't. The girl was so confused; she didn't even know her own name! How could it be Karina?! But no…Fiona knew her hard-headed stubborn friend who would be ecstatic to meet her favorite video game hero….was this girl.

The girl who held a blank expression when she learned Link's name… the girl who didn't know that they (herself and the girl) were best friends…the girl who didn't remember anything.

Fiona stared, downcast, Karina was gone.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh, I'm so sorry I forgot to introduce you" Saria told me, I looked at her as did Link. Saria blushed in embarrassment

"I guess that's sort of pointless now isn't…"

Link and I nodded, I wondered for a moment why she would forget to introduce us. I mean it wasn't something a person would normally forget to do. It was the first thing people did…right? Saria turned to Link suddenly shocked,

"I just realized something, Link what are you doing here?!?!? You need to speak with the Deku Tree!"

"Okay, okay but first I have to find a sword and a shield," he told her wincing from her sudden outburst.

Fiona sniggered and I smirked, that is until she turned to me

"Kairen! You need to go with Link too!" I blinked…Did she just call me Kairen. She looked at me noticing my confusion as I saw something flash across her eyes.

"I mean Karina" she quickly corrected herself. Thinking nothing of it I turned to Fiona and Link.

"Wait, a minute! She can't come with us?!" Link shouted.

"Link, she can and she will"

"But why?!"

"It's not for me to say. Now go see The Great Deku Tree!"

"But Mido won't let me through without a sword and shield!" Link pouted.

"Then go find one!"

"Why can't I have the one in your room?"

"That's…not for you… It's for Karina…"

"What!"

"Link!"

"Okay, I'm going…" he started to walk towards one of the huts but stopped."…but she has to pay for her own shield." he said then continued walking with Navi at his side.

Saria nodded and turned to me,

"Karina, there's something I want, no need to show you. Follow me" she told me then she turned to Fiona,

"You too."

Fiona took her place at my side bobbing up and down to show she understood.

However, I was a lot more interested in what Saria had to show me. I wondered if it was the sword Link had accidentally blabbed about. Then again I also wondered why she wanted me to go with Link to see this "Great Deku Tree" in the first place. As usual the name sounded oddly familiar although not as familiar as Fiona's and Link's.

It was odd enough that I couldn't remember anything except for my name and some memories of Fiona.

I glanced at Fiona as we followed Saria. Out of the corner of my eye I could see her staring ahead intently with a bewildered expression on her face. Somehow, I got the feeling she knew more about this place than I did and I wondered was it always like that? No, it wasn't something in the back of my mind told me.

We arrived at Saria's and she beckoned us to follow her to her room. I turned to Fiona; she was muttering things under her breath as we made our way to Saria's room.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fiona stared in awe. Even though she never played the game she was sure Saria's house was not _this_ big. From what she could remember, Saria's house was one room with a rug. This house however had a hallway, a bedroom, and a kitchen. She looked around curiously, not realizing she was being left behind.

Fiona turned to face Saria and Karina only to find they had already disappeared down the hall way.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I followed Saria down the hallway once again, she seemed to be walking somewhat faster for some reason, I presumed it was because Link needed to go see the Great Deku Tree and I had to follow. Though I still didn't know why,

"Karina" Saria whispered.

"Yes?"

Saria walked forward carrying something. It was wrapped in a brown cloth. She stood next to me and offered me the item.

"This is a sword, it was forged awhile back, I want you to have it. It will help you on whatever Link and you are supposed to do."

"A sword? I don't know how to use a sword…" Saria smiled at me. An all knowing feeling came from her though I felt that was impossible since she was my age and I was a kid.

"I'm sure you'll get it" I blinked as she continued to smile at me.

"Karina!" I turned around to face a very bright red floating orb…aka: Fiona.

"Why did you leave me behind!?!"

"I thought you were behind me!" I shouted back while I put the sheathed sword on my back. She only continued to glare at me.

"Karina, you should go find a shield now" Saria interrupted giggling.

"How do I find one anyways?"

"You need to get some rupees first, then you can buy one" she told me.

"Uh, where do I get rupees?"

"Geeze, are you really that retarded?!"

"Hey!"

"You can find rupees hidden in the grass, under rocks and even just laying around. You can't miss them they're very shiny and come in different colors." Saria stated still smiling at me and now Fiona as we glared at each other (a funny site since well, I was about 10x's Fiona's height and size.)

"Colors?" I asked.

"Yup, there is green, blue, red, purple, and giant or gold. Green is worth one, blue is worth five, red is worth twenty, purple is worth fifty, and gold is worth two-hundred"

"Wow…"

"Most likely though you'll only come across the green and blue ones"

"Okay, got it! Thank you Saria, for everything…" I told her rushed as Fiona pulled me out of the house. I never realized how strong something as small as she was could be.

Saria watched as Fiona dragged Karina out of the house.

"Good-Luck" she whispered still smiling.

It took awhile for us to gather enough rupees for the shield and to save up for future shopping times, but we finally got a shield. It wasn't anything special but it served its purpose. Now it was time to look for Link.

"Hey Fiona"

"Hmm?"

"Where do you think will find Link?" I asked.

Fiona didn't answer, but it wasn't necessary because there he was leaning against the tree with the hut looking at me. Navi was hovering next to him.

"Finally!" he exclaimed.

"I tried to hurry…I'm sorry…"

Link looked at me and rolled his eyes,

"Come on, follow me" he said then started walking towards a hollow tree trunk where a boy with orange red hair was. Link approached the boy.

"How do you think you're going to help the Great Deku Tree without a sword and a shield?"

I stared at him then glanced at Link, he looked somewhat annoyed as he unsheathed his sword and I mine. The boy looked at them critiquing them. Suddenly he exclaimed,

"That's the Kokiri Sword!" as he looked at Link's…

"And that's Saria's sword!"

"Yeah…she gave to me…" I told him hesitantly.

"Will you let us through already?" Link was beginning to get impatient.

"Wait a minute, Mr. No-Fairy who is she?" the boy asked staring intently at me. Making me want to hide, Fiona for some reason was very quiet.

"Her name is Karina and according to Saria the Great Deku will want to see her too"

The boy just continued to stare, but after while stopped and turned back to Link.

"Do you have your-"

Link cut him off by pulling out his shield, I followed.

The boy glared

"Fine, you can pass but I will never accept you as one of us!" he told Link.

I noticed a flicker of disappointment pass through Link's eyes but he only walked passed the boy and I followed.

We were finally going to meet this Great Deku Tree…I only hoped it would help me. I grabbed onto the pendant around my neck…I was sure this was going to be a long journey and when I met the Great Deku Tree it would only be the beginning…


	6. 6: The Great Deku Tree

Kairi irl Revision Version April 23,2009 10:50 p.m

Disclaimer: I own nothing Zelda related.

Claimer: I own everything not Zelda Related.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6 The Great Deku Tree

Chapter Six The Great Deku Tree

Link and I were walking for a short amount of time when we arrived at a dead end; a vast green meadow, a giant tree, and a low horizon was before us. On our short walk we ran into these ugly…flowers with teeth, but Link took care of them with one swipe of his new sword. I traveled a little bit behind him to give him his space.

I could tell what that orange red haired boy named Mido (I heard Link muttering "stupid Mido" as we walked) said had really affected Link. He seemed more tense and likeable to snap at me if I gave him a reason to. It saddened me. At the same time I wondered why Mido had called Link "Mr. No-Fairy" it didn't make sense to me because Link had Navi…so how could he be called fairyless?

However before I could ponder anymore on this, Navi's voice rang through my thoughts.

"Great Deku Tree…I'm Back!"

I saw Navi flying to the tree bobbing up and down frantically. I turned to Fiona and noticed she stood still unmoving as if she knew that this was going to happen and she was analyzing the scene.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fiona watched, everything was happening just like the game, the conversation with the Deku Tree would take place soon and still Karina stood clueless as to what was going on. It didn't make sense to her. She quickly shook that thought off and watched. Link seemed just as clueless as Karina but still not on the same level.

It had taken Fiona a great deal of will power not to lose control and tell off Mido when he had been rude to both Link and Karina. She always disliked him regardless that he apologized to Link later on for putting him through all that grief. She figured she'd have to keep quiet about her knowledge of the game or she might be questioned by Karina and cause her to have another one of those headaches. Fiona didn't want Karina to be forced to remember things ever again after the last time. The pain she saw on her friends face was still vivid in her mind, she didn't want to see it.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I stood there with Link in front of me. What happened next shouldn't have been surprising but it was, the tree moved! As if it acknowledged Navi. I gasped, Link heard and turned around.

"What? You've never seen the Great Deku Tree before?" he said with a smirk

"No…I don't know…" I answered feeling another headache coming along, but I wasn't about to let Link see so I hid the pain.

"Oh…Navi… Thou hast returned."

Navi nodded I just stood there this tree...just talked, I shook my head to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. Then I thought about Fiona and Navi…they were fairies. There was no such thing as fairies from what I knew. I became serious and focused my attention on the Great Deku Tree. There was something about the wind that didn't feel right. I didn't know how I knew I just did so I went along with it and mentally prepared myself for any other encounters that I might have with strange creatures. Link noticed my sudden change of mood and stopped smirking.

"Link…Welcome…Listen carefully to what I, the Deku Tree, am about to tell thee…"

Diverting his attention from me to the Deku Tree Link stood ready to listen, he seemed more serious then I had ever seen him before. I realized the Deku Tree was a spirit that held much wisdom.

"Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless, & full of nightmares…"

Link's eyes widened for a moment, but he stood quiet and he nodded. I only listened, waiting until I was addressed. The Deku Tree continued,

"As the servants of evil gain strength, vile climate pervades the land & causes nightmares to those sensitive to it…."

Link still remained silent, listening intently to each word the Deku Tree spoke. I on the other hand couldn't get why everything that was happening now felt so familiar, but at the same time different. I snapped out of my thoughts and listened once more.

"Verily, thou has felt it…"

"Link…Kairen…"

I looked up so did Link, that name. Saria called me that too. I looked at Fiona, she didn't look like she was analyzing anymore she just hovered next to me, I couldn't see her face, but from her posture and her glow I could tell she was just as surprised as I was.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Why? Why? Why did the Deku Tree call Karina by that name? Fiona thought. She noticed it too with Saria. Both of them called Karina "Kairen" out of the corner of her eye she spotted Navi flying slowly closer to the Deku tree., whispering something to the wise tree but Fiona could not quite make it out. Link and Karina remained blissfully unaware of the almost silent meeting that had taken place between Navi and the Deku Tree.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Karina, I knew thy would come as well"

My eyes widened, had I imagined it? I'm sure he called me Kairen just a second ago. I looked at Link to see if I was correct, but he was in front of me so I couldn't see his face all too well.

"Karina, thou is wondering why is thy here?"

I nodded.

"Dost thou, remember thy past?"

I shook my head, silence seemed to be all I was capable of at the moment.

The Deku Tree seemed to smile down at me.

"In time thou shall know"

I didn't respond I only continued to look at the Deku Tree.

The Deku tree directed his attention away from me to Link.

"The Time has come to test thy courage."

Link's eyes became full of curiosity but he said nothing as the Deku Tree continued.

"I have been cursed…I need you to break the curse with your Wisdom & Courage…"

I looked at the Deku Tree, cursed? How could Link help break a curse? It didn't make sense but the biggest thing that bugged me was…if Link was to save the Deku Tree from a curse…why did Saria say that the Deku Tree would want to meet me too? As if reading my thoughts the Deku Tree answered my question.

"Link and thy as well, Karina, dost thou have enough courage to undertake this task?"

I thought for a moment, did I? I was here with no memories; nothing to think on just knowledge of logic…that was it, still… I walked forward and looked once again at Link his eyes were full of determination. I looked at Navi she was silent as she hovered next to Link, then I turned to Fiona. She was looking at me as well, she nodded her head. I turned back to the Deku Tree and nodded in acceptance, Link did the same.

The Deku Tree looked down at us, he began to open his mouth

"Then enter brave Link, Karina, & thou too Navi, Fiona." I looked at Fiona. She didn't seem the least bit surprised that the Deku Tree had addressed her.

"And little ones…when Navi or Fiona speaks listen to their words of wisdom…"

With that said Link, Navi, Fiona and I entered the Deku Tree by the passage he created.

What we found surprised us, inside the Deku Tree was a temple, at least that's what it seemed like. The room we entered had a tall ceiling like the trunk of a tree, it was spacious and circular, but the weird thing about it was all the spider webs.

In each corner there was a spider web, thick white. It made me think, how big was the spider that created that? Though as usual I did not voice my thoughts to anyone, I just walked forward, carefully. I looked over at Link he was busy swiping away at more of those flower...things turning to my left I saw a ladder that led to a second floor.

Not wanting to bother Link I sidestepped towards the ladder and climbed. My curiosity seemed to take over me as I ventured to the next level. Though there was nothing special about it. It was bare, wood floors, wood walls covered in green foliage aging to brown.

"Karina, you have to be careful, this place is dangerous" Fiona told me. She didn't have to tell me, I could tell. I could feel it. Darkness had cloaked this entire place. That was what I felt (though I still did not know why). I walked ahead once more Fiona at my side.

We came to a gap; I had to jump across to continue moving forward. I stepped back two steps then sprinted and at the edge of the cliff I leaped forward. I had reached the other side with ease. I continued to walk across a wooden bridge, that's where I felt I needed to go for some strange reason.

"Hey! You weren't planning on leaving me behind were you!" I turned around.

Link was standing on the other cliff getting ready to jump forward. I watched, he leaped to other side with even more ease than me. I stood astounded. He looked at me,

"What?"

"Nothing, I think we're supposed to go this way" I told him.

"How would you know where we're supposed to go?" he asked skeptically.

"I don't know I just think we need to go through that door across the bridge an-"

"I think we should climb these vines first" he interrupted.

I looked at the vines as Link started to climb, when I heard a strange scratching sound. I focused my eyes higher up the vines and saw the source of the sound. Spiders that were as big as I was were waiting almost patiently on the ladder. I turned to Fiona,

"Fion, what are those things?" I asked her pointing at the spider looking insects. She looked upwards,

"They're called Skullwalltula"

"Skullwalltula?"

"Yes, stay away from them, for now they're poisonous"

I nodded then looked at Link he was closer to the skullwalltula, but then Navi stopped him and told him the same thing Fiona had told me. Link jumped down and faced me.

"Okay you win" he grumbled as he walked across the bridge to the door.

I followed him. We both stepped through the door and came to another room, it was plain and the walls had a tan color to them, in the middle was a dark green patch of leaves.

Link walked forward first. He walked at a slow careful pace, as if he felt something was going to jump out at him any second. I didn't expect him to be right.

As soon as Link and Navi got 3 ft in front of the patch of leaves, a brown creature with orange red rimmed eyes appeared and shot something from its mouth. Link barely had time to lift his shield to block it. The Deku nut…wait it's called a Deku nut??? As I became lost in my thoughts and my head started pounding again Link brought up his shield and the Deku Nut bounced back towards the Deku scrub…Huh? How did I know that??? My head began pounding even more, No no no! not now!" I screamed mentally, but it was too late.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fiona watched the scene. Link had walked right into the Deku Scrub's trap, but as she predicted his reaction time had far surpassed the Deku Scrub and he easily brought up his shield in defense. The Deku nut was sent ricocheting back to the Deku scrub directly where it came from, it's mouth. The Deku scrubs eyes widened in surprise as the Deku nut flew right back down its throat.

The scrub shrieked and began dancing around the room, but Link didn't stop there. Quickly he unsheathed his sword and ran up to the scrub slashing it two times causing it to back away in fear.

"Wait! Wait! Don't Hurt Me! I know things! If you jump from a high cliff and somersault near the ground you'll roll and won't get hurt!"

Link lowered his sword giving the Deku scrub just enough time to escape though Link didn't seem to care. He sheathed his sword and turned to where Karina was but his eyes widened and the smirk came off his face to be replaced with an inward look of worry though on the outside he seemed to be more sarcastic.

Fiona held in her gasp, but her eyes gave away how surprised she was. Although she had expected Link to succeed, she didn't expect him to succeed so easily. She noticed Link smirk but it was replaced with a blank expression in the direction of where Karina was standing. She looked at Karina to see what had caused Link to suddenly switch moods. Again she was horrified. Karina was on her knees clutching her head shaking it silently side to side, as if to try and rid herself of unwanted images in her mind.

"_What is that thing a tree with eyes?" _

"_Wah? No! It's a deku scrub!"_

"_Deku rub?"_

"_SCRUB"_

"_Well how should I know I'm not the one who wastes away on this game all the time!"_

"_TAKE THAT BACK!"_

_I watched as a younger Fiona asked me a question, though my present self was not the one to answer her plus Fiona appeared to be my age and my height. My younger self was holding a controller of some sort. It was green and shaped strangely. The younger Fiona and I were looking at the T.V in a place I had felt and known as my room .On the floor was a black box looking console. On it read "Nintendo 64."_

_As soon that memory played, another started. I could feel my head pounding as different scenes opened up inside my mind's eyes. All that seemed to be just like the first ones I had seen, blurry people, and black and white distorted backgrounds._

"_Rina! Look I finally got the Nintendo 64!" a boy with messy brown hair appeared with what I now knew as the Nintendo 64. A younger me's voice sounded, like an echo. _

"_Haha, finally Mrs. Weston broke down at bought you one? What games did you get?" the same woman from before with blonde hair and blue eyes flashed across my mind._

_The memory suddenly changed and I could see my younger self along with the boy who was still blurry. _

_My younger self looked at the boy expectantly _

"_I can right? D-"the name blocked out as I felt myself slowly regaining control of my mind._

_"No! Who was that! I need to know I mentally shouted._

"_Rina!" Fiona's voice rang through my head as I realized it was too late. My eyesight returned to normal and I could distantly hear Link scolding me. _

"Did you even see what I just did right now?"

"Hey, get up are you there?"

"We have to continue if you don't get up I'm leaving without you"

"Link have some sympathy she just had another memory attack!!" I heard Fiona yell in her high pitch voice. Navi was unusually silent. My mind chose now to give me a view of my surroundings and what was happening.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Karina's hands fell to her sides as her pained expression reverted back to her normal one.

"Don't leave me behind!" she yelled looking at Link challengingly.

He was surprised for a moment but smiled nonetheless. Fiona looked at Karina, that saying she had just said was what the old Karina would have said to Link. Fiona hoped her friend would get better soon. Karina turned to her smiling reassuring Fiona that she was okay and not to worry about her. Then as soon as the attitude came, it left.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I looked around. Link, Navi, Fiona and I had arrived in a new room. It was small with a floating platform and a treasure chest on the other side. I looked at the platform.

If I hadn't already prepared myself for illogical things I might have been surprised, but instead I took it as ordinary and hopped on to it. I quickly hopped to where the treasure chest was just as the platform collapsed under Link's weight. He quickly and easily jumped over the gap and landed in front of the treasure chest with as usual, a smirk. Though I had to admit he did have great agility and reaction time.

Link opened the chest and pulled out two sling shots, he picked the one that was brown and gold with a red gem and silver strap and handed me the other which was the same color as his except the gem was lavender.

"Can you use that?" he asked pointing to the slingshot.

I nodded and took it from him. Of course I knew how to use a slingshot, but I guess my blacking out and losing consciousness didn't exactly help me look like I was able to be any help. I noticed a ladder on the ceiling but before I could even aim Link shot it down.

"Be quicker next time" I just nodded once more and looked at Fiona she was just watching with curious eyes.

I dropped down to the floor after Link and climbed the ladder back up to the door we just came through. We walked back to the entrance, where we first entered the Deku Tree. Link looked all around observing his surroundings carefully. Until his eyes landed on a hole covered in thick skullltula web then traveled over to the vine ladder with more of the Skullwalltula. He looked at me,

"Did you hear what that Deku scrub mentioned before he fled?" he asked me. I thought back I couldn't remember that, but somehow I knew what he meant.

"You mean that if we were to jump from a high cliff and somersault near the ground we'll roll and won't get hurt?" I answered questionably.

Link nodded his head then pointed at the vine.

"See where that leads to?" I followed his finger. The vine ladder went all the way to the top of the Deku tree where it branched off to a platform. I looked closer, from the distance I was at I did not think I would be able to see with so much detail but I could.

"There are two skulltula, they're much bigger than the ones on the vines, and they're hiding hanging from the top of the ceiling."

I told Link not taking my eyes off the top of the Deku Tree.

He looked at me,

"How do you know that?" he asked.

I answered him my eyes still on the ceiling.

"I can see them, can you not?"

I turned to face him. He looked shocked for a second but that quickly melted away.

"No, but if you can see it at least you're useful for something." He told me as he shot down the three skullwalltula on the vine ladder as I had described.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fiona couldn't believe that Link could be this cocky and mean. She looked at Karina. She had a lost look in her eyes that Fiona immediately recognized as regret and guilt. Fiona turned to Link but he had already climbed the ladder with Karina following behind.

Fiona thought back to the game, was it possible for a kid the age of 10 to act so high and mighty? Then again this was the boy with "no fairy-" for so long. He probably sees Karina as his outlet for anger to be let out upon. Though Fiona did not think this was fair to her friend she did understand why Link could be this way. He was teased and ignored by Mido and his friends. The only one Link ever really talked to was Saria. Link would not get used to talking to people other than his green haired friends for a long while. Plus it didn't help the Saria quickly took Karina in too and gave her that sword.

Fiona's gaze turned to the sword sheathed on Karina's back. It was gleaming with secrets. Whether she knew what they were or not, she thought it strange that Saria had given Karina a sword while Link had to go look for one but this fact did not bother her enough to want dwell on it.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Link and I had finally made it to the top of the tree, like I had seen before there were the giant skulltula that were waiting for us. Green slime was oozing from their mouths. I wanted to try out my sword on them, but as I came to realize Link did not let me fight. Instead he killed all the enemies that even thought about getting in our way. I wondered how did he get so strong? Not only that but his reflexes and sword control were astounding. I quickly dismissed that thought as I saw him looking down.

It was a long way down from all way up at the top. I could see the hole covered in skulltula web as if it were a small trampoline way at the bottom. I didn't ask Link what he was about to do because I already knew. He looked at me and pointed to the hole.

"Aim to fall on to that, and don't forget to somersault before you hit the bottom." I Nodded.

I didn't know if I had ever done anything as reckless as this, but it didn't seem to matter as my feet moved closer to the edge. It happened so fast. One minute I was falling and in the last second I was on the web. It snapped from under our weight and we began to plummet down even further. In a split second we were on our feet in the now unlocked what I considered the basement of this temple like place. When we looked around there was a puzzle, but I won't bother you with such unneeded information. The entire way through from then on was the same, Link fought, Navi instructed, Fiona warned and I did nothing, it went like that until Link pushed me into a room …

"Hey?!"

I heard him laughing on the other side. What suddenly came over him was beyond my knowledge, but I knew one thing. This room was strange.

We had just finished talking to a Deku scrub who told us about Queen Gohma and how much respect he had for her. The Deku scrub said that his brother's guarded her and the only way we could beat them was in the order

"2-3-1" or as he later tried to confuse us

"twenty –three one"

But luckily Link was quick-witted and I had a sense of logic that could not be easily fooled.

Anyway, back to my current situation. The room was dark, the walls had lost the green tinge and only appeared to be dark brown, the color reminded me of death in a way but I shook that off. It was another small room, there were three plants spaced out on the floor of the room and seven torches scattered almost at random only one was lit. Looking closer at the plants I realized they were Deku Baba's (Fiona told me what they were). I remembered Link using his sword to slice them and then he got a stick. I analyzed the situation once more before I finally unsheathed my sword.

I was taken back at how detailed it was. The blade was clean blue silver and sharp. It also had engravings that looked like wind near the hilt going up towards the blade. The hilt was nice as well. It was black-silver like the chain of my necklace. The blade also had a message on it but it was in a different language so I couldn't read it.

The beauty of the sword almost made me not want to use it. Of course I knew I had to. I walked up to the Deku Baba closest to the door and just as it came up I let my hand that wielded the sword go. It seemed to react naturally to the feel of a hilt being held. Before I knew it the deed was already done. The Deku Baba screeched the shriveled up leaving behind a stick.

I picked up the stick and walked to the lit torch. I lifted the tip of the stick to flames and let them lick away at the wood. Realizing I needed to act quickly I made a beeline for the other torches and lit them as fast as I could. As a result the currently locked door opened and I was allowed to continue through. Fiona at my side was unusually silent as we walked through the next door.

"We should wait for Link"

Fiona told me as we entered another large circular room. I only shrugged as a response. I knew it was disrespectful and I needed to listen to everything Fiona instructed but something was causing me to be this way. As if it was natural.

Now that I thought about I realized through out the entire Deku tree things felt nostalgic. My feet even seemed to know where they were going. It was strange. I walked further into the room until I heard Fiona

"Stop!" Too late.

I turned around to face one of the full size Skulltula its mouth was oozing with slime and its eight eyes were staring at me with an almost hungry look about them. I was terrified, paralyzed in fear I watched as it slowly closed in on me.

"_Rina!"_

Suddenly I was jerked out my paralyzed state when a voice sounded through my mind. A girl's voice, but it wasn't Fiona. _ She sounded a lot younger, _I thought. At the same time I heard the sound of metal hitting something hard. I opened eyes to see Link standing in front of me and the Skulltula dead on the floor.

"I can't you leave alone for two seconds without you endangering yourself can I?" he asked jokingly.

I was surprised I was expecting him to act cold as if I was nuisance like he usually did. I only smiled sheepishly,

"Sorry, uh thanks."

He rolled his eyes,

"Navi said we need to walk around the center of the room, but I think this is much more effective."

He took out his slingshot and walked to the center of the room just before a dark ring on the floor. He aimed at the ceiling and fired. Something shrieked and fell. He shot four more Deku seeds at the ceiling. Four more of the black, spider creatures screeched as they fell on the floor dead. Navi hovering next to Link whacked him on the head.

"Ow!"

"Don't be so reckless!" she hissed.

"Fine, fine I just thought it was a waste of time to have to go all the way around the room.

I smiled it was a funny site, Link and Navi. I turned to Fiona but she seemed occupied in her thoughts with something.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That was close… that was what Fiona was thinking. Karina had made it past the room with the Deku Babas so easily, but she froze with the Skulltula. It scared Fiona, what if Karina froze like that with Queen Gohma? She would be of no use to Link then.

Fiona looked at Karina, she seemed okay at the moment. She glanced at Link. Somehow he was conscious of Gohma's kids hanging from the ceiling. Navi told him. Fiona remembered the game and she was pretty sure Navi never told Link to avoid the middle of the room.

She was beginning to wonder was this really the game…or another world. Fiona quickly shoved that thought aside much like a Karina shoved her worries aside and paid more attention to her surroundings. They were at the last room, the room with Queen Gohma's servants.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I looked around it was dark, and dank. Link and I had jumped through a hole in the ground and had arrived at a new room. There were three deku scrubs that surrounded a single black door. The only light that shined was the light from the hole we had fallen through. I looked back at the deku scrubs. It became clear to me these were the brother's of the deku scrub who told us of the way to defeat them and Queen Gohma's loyalist subjects.

Link walked towards them, I didn't know if he remembered the order in which they needed to be defeated so I waited for him to make his move. Amazingly, he did and without problem deflected two of their Deku nuts back at them. I took it upon myself to deflect the last Deku nut. I was surprised at how normal that had felt as well.

The Deku Scrubs screeched in pain and disappeared into the ground, all except for one.

"How did you know our secret?! How irritating!"

Link smirked while I smiled triumphantly. The Deku scrub glared at us then began blabbering once more

"It's so annoying that I'm going to reveal the secret of Queen Gohma to you!"

Link continued to smirk clearly showing he had won the battle. I listened intently to what the Deku scrub was about to tell us.

"When her eye turns red use your slingshots…" he looked at are slingshots to make sure we got the message.

"…then slash her with your sword" he continued looking at Link's sword (my sword was sheathed on my back). We nodded our heads then with a grumble he disappeared into the ground.

I looked at Link he had that determined look on his face again. He stepped forward as did I. into the room where we realized Queen Gohma dwelled.

When we entered it was much like the previous room we were in...Except there was no light, Navi and Fiona flew in front of us to give us some light.

"Thanks Fion" I whispered to her. She bobbed up and down as if to nod. It was so natural to call her "Fion" I wondered if I had done it before. I shook my head of my thoughts and focused my attention back to the darkness.

I could feel a chilliness in the room, whether Link ever felt it or not I never knew because we looked up there was a glowing green eye. It seemed to be floating in the air, but I knew better. It looked at us and let out a cry that froze Link and I in our tracks. Though we did not drop are slingshots or let our guard down.

A huge black…um the only thing I can possibly describe it as was a black blob with spider like legs dropped down to the floor. Its eye was glaring at us and it moved straight towards me! Quickly I put away my slingshot dodge rolled out of the way. (Did I mention my head was pounding?) I ignored the pain continued think of what I needed to do. I turned to Link to see Queen Gohma was now attacking him, though he parried the attack with his sword.

Seeing an opening and Queen Gohma's eye turn red I quickly loaded my slingshot and fired. I call it a lucky shot but maybe it wasn't? Anyways it was a direct hit! Queen Gohma blinked her eye and collapsed on the floor being momentarily stunned with her eye open. Link saw his chance and began slashing her eye. She screeched and charged into him knocking him out of the way.

"Ugh"

Link let out a grunt at the force but as I thought it didn't even phase his performance.

The Queen crawled back up to the ceiling and began to…lay eggs… I wrinkled my nose in disgust and ran towards the egg sacks. Cutting through them with my sword like butter, ignoring the slime that was splashing on me I got rid of them quickly and turned to look for Link.

As I thought he was fighting Queen Gohma and by the looks of it she seemed to be losing pretty badly. Link brought his Slingshot for another hit, but this time Queen Gohma closed her eye! Shocked Link failed to pay attention to his footing; the Queen saw an opening and attacked, knocking him to the ground once more. I pulled out my slingshot and fired at her eye while she grinned in triumph. Stunned once more she collapsed to the floor, giving Link just enough time to get up and deliver the final blow with a sword poke, straight into her eye.

She screeched one last time before falling to the ground motionless. I walked up to Link as he stared down at Queen Gohma on the floor. She disappeared in green fire and was replaced with two heart looking containers.

"Take it."

Fiona told me as I moved closer to the one on the right. Link took the one on the left; although I had received minimal damage I felt a strange feeling as the heart container melted into me.

A blue light appeared on the floor,

"Go through it"

Navi instructed her voice not so high pitch. Link looked at me and nodded. We stepped into the blue circle and closed our eyes.

"_Rina," A woman appeared with blonde hair and blue eyes the same one from before; she seemed clearer than before though._

"_What?" I answered though my voice sounded more like an echo._

"_Do you know what that is?!" her right index finger pointed at the necklace around my neck._

"_A pendant?" I answered unsure what they meant by such an obvious question._

_The woman smiled at me, or should I say a younger version of me. _

"_In time you'll know"_

_The scene switched again and the woman faded into the new setting, which was as usual black and white. _

"_Hey Rina, where is Fiona?" a boy with was talking to my younger self that seemed somewhat confused. _

"_I don't know! She said let's play tag but she ran off again!" my younger self vented to the boy. He laughed _

"_Want me to help find her for you?" he asked smiling sincerely. _

"_Okay!"_

_My younger self exclaimed clasping her hands together half smiling half laughing. _

_The scene switched again to a new scene. Another boy only this boy had brown hair. _

"_D-, I had another one of those strange dreams…" my younger self said only now she appeared to be a little older around eight years old. _

"_Hmm? Did you see something?" the boy asked. My younger self nodded her head, _

"_A girl at school was got run over by a car…" the boy seemed more interested. _

"…_in my dream, but at school the same girl almost got run over by the same car, but I – I got scared so I shouted for to stop, just before the girl got hit." _

_The boy seemed to take my younger self's explanation seriously as pensive expression crossed his features. _

"_D-?" _

_My younger self called uncertainly. The boy broke out of his thoughts and faced her._

_"You did well Karina" he said. _

I opened my eyes to be greeted by Link's bright blue eyes looking directly at me. I gasped and backed up, he laughed.

"I thought you wouldn't wake up this time" he told me still laughing.

I failed to see the humor in this situation but smiled none the less. I looked around. We were back in front of the Great Deku Tree and he was smiling proudly down at us, but he seemed somewhat sad…

"Well done, Link, Karina… Thou hast verily demonstrated thy courage…" We looked at the Great Deku Tree and smiled, but it quickly faded when we realized how sick he sounded.

"I knew that thou wouldst be able to carry out my wishes…" we continued to look at him intently waiting for him to continue.

"Now I have yet more to tell ye, wouldst thou listen?" we nodded our heads.

In our minds an image appeared of a man riding a black horse through fire as the Great Deku Tree continued.

"This evil man ceaselessly uses his vile, sorcerous powers in his search for the Sacred Realm that is connected to Hyrule…" We looked at the Great Deku Tree curiously as he continued.

"For it is in that Sacred Realm that one will find the divine relic, the Triforce, which contains the essence of the Gods…"

He began to talk of the beginning of the world how it happened. Three golden goddesses descended upon the land and brought with them earth, foliage, and life; When the goddesses left the land of Hyrule they left behind them the relic known as the triforce.

The story ended and Link and I continued to listen intently to the Wise tree.

"Thou must never allow the desert man in black armor to lay his hands on the sacred triforce… thou must never suffer that man, with his evil heart. To enter the Sacred Realm of legend…That evil man who cast the death curse upon me & sapped my power…Because of that curse, my end is nigh. Though your valiant efforts to break the curse were successful…I was doomed before you started."

Link and I mirrored each others expressions of shock and sorrow.

"Yes I will pass away soon…but do not grieve for me…" the Deku tree turned his attention to me.

"Karina… thou dost not remember thy past?" I shook my head. The Deku tree smiled weakly.

"In time thou shall know…for thy fire in thou eyes is strong thou will surely recover thy memories." I smiled in response.

"Keep thy pendant with thou at all times, never let it out of thou' site" the Wise tree told me. I looked, nodded and clutched my pendant between my fingers. The Deku tree switched his gaze to both of us.

"I have been able to tell you of these important matters…this is Hyrule's final hope…Link, Karina…Go now to Hyrule Castle… there thou will surely meet the "Princess of Destiny"… Take this stone with you. The stone that man wanted so much, that he cast the curse on me…"

A blinding flash of green light mixed and a even brighter green light forced me to shut my eyes, I felt the hand that held my pendant grow warm for a second then the light faded and the warmth from my pendant grew cold. I opened my eyes to see Link holding a green stone held within a golden frame shaped like the design on our shields.

"The Kokiri Emerald"

I heard Fiona whisper under her breath. The Deku tree spoke once more.

"The Future depends upon thee…Link…Karina…thou art courageous….Navi the Fairy & Fiona too. Help these two to carry out my will…I entreat ye…Navi…Good-bye…"

With those last words the Deku Tree began to darken to the dark brown in the chamber Link had pushed me through. We stood silent for a moment letting everything the Deku Tree had told us sink in. It was Navi who broke the silence.

"Good-bye…Great Deku Tree… Let's go to Hyrule Castle. Link! Karina!" we nodded solemnly.

We walked out of the meadow in silence, Link and I. Mido was waiting at the exit, but we ignored him and walked on down to the exit of the Kokiri forest. When we got there. Saria was waiting at the bridge. She smiled at me then turned to Link. Sensing she wanted privacy I walked further up the bridge and stared out at the greenery before me.

"You're leaving aren't you?" I heard Saria ask. Link stayed silent.

"I knew you would…someday…you were different from me…but in a good way…" I could hear Saria fighting back tears, Link remained silent but I could sense he was upset as well. Saria smiled at Link

"Here," she pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to Link.

"It may be of use to you, don't forget me okay?"

Link looked at her his sadness growing. He ran through the exit grabbing my pack dragging me behind. I waved at Saria sadly as she began to get smaller and smaller then faded to black. I knew now without a doubt…our adventure had begun…


	7. A Castle & the Princess Of Destiny

Kairi irl Revision Version April 23, 2009 10:55 p.m

Disclaimer: I own nothing Zelda related.

Claimer: I own everything not Zelda related.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7 A Castle & The Princess of Destiny

Link dragged me all the way to the outside of the forest. Running faster and faster until we came to a single tree and a stretch of field, he stopped and let go of my pack. Panting I turned to him,

"Wha-what- wa-s tha-t a-bout?" I asked glaring at him.

I stopped though when I saw he wasn't facing me. I directed my gaze at what he was looking at. A giant owl perched on the tree was staring down at us.

Although I had prepared myself for any strange creatures that might show up this creature had really taken me by surprise. I screamed. Link for once seemed to be on the same page as me as he stared right back the owl, glaring into its eyes.

"No…not…Kepora Gebora" Fiona whispered next to me.

I looked back at the owl. It continued to just look at us…as if it knew things we could never even comprehend.

"Hoot hoot Link Karina! Look up here!" my eyes widened if possible even more and I let out a small gasp of surprise. Not only was the owl huge, it knew our names. Although it didn't seem to be too smart since Link and I were already staring at it with curiosity on Link's part and now perplexity on mine.

It looked down at us with its huge blue eyes.

"It appears that the time has finally come to start your adventure!" it exclaimed.

However we remained silent. The owl continued,

"You will encounter many hardships ahead…that is your fate."

Fate? Adventure? I thought we were just going to meet the "Princess of Destiny" the owl continued.

"Don't feel discouraged, even during the toughest times. Go straight this way and you will see Hyrule castle. You will meet a princess there…If you are lost and don't know which way to go look at your map."

I pulled out the map to look at it Link continued to watch the owl closely; I looked down at the map I had taken out.

"That map is enchanted to show places you've already been, where you currently are and your current objective…Did you get all that?"

I put the map away and nodded as did Link. "All right then, I'll see you around! Hoot hoot ho!" the great owl took off into the blue sky leaving Link and I to watch its quickly shrinking figure.

The sky became hues of pink, orange and yellow.

"We'd better get going it will get dark soon" Fiona told us.

I nodded my head in agreement, Link was already walking. I walked at my own pace down the dirt path Link was on. Fiona was silent and all I could hear around me was the sound of my boots hitting the path with each step. I held my pendant between my fingers; it gave me a comforting feeling.

Link never stopped to talk to me, he just continued walking as if it was just him and Navi. I thought back to his farewell to Saria. He seemed upset and somewhat broken so again I gave him his space. It seemed to always be like this between us.

Now that I thought about it I realized I really didn't know him. Yet here I was by order of the Deku Tree accompanying him on this journey. Thinking about the Deku Tree shocked me for a second; I hadn't stopped to let the fact that he was gone sink in. I was still mad at myself for being a nuisance to everyone. Fiona didn't tell me but I knew that this was so.

When I first arrived in the Kokiri Village I couldn't remember how I had got there. I just appeared I didn't even recognize my best friend! I felt horrible but no one blamed me. In the Deku Tree, I didn't fight much and when I came close to death, I ended up being protected. I sulked and dragged my feet down the path.

Fiona looked down at Karina. She seemed to be in thought. Fiona noted the way Karina was walking, her stance and her steps were heavy. It made Fiona want to cry she knew that stance. Karina doubted herself, most likely because she felt she couldn't be helpful in any way and the times she was she ended up messing up.

Fiona looked ahead. There was Link and Navi, Link was dragging his feet as well she felt bad for him too. He had gone through a lot in so little time. He had to leave his childhood home and best friend plus he still would not be accepted by Mido. Fiona looked around. It was dark, night. The sun had gone down and the moon shone dimly in the navy blue sky.

She flew closer to Karina and told her to hurry up. Karina nodded and quickened her walk.

It was dark, the stars were bright and the moon was even brighter, Link was still walking ahead dragging his feet. As we walked I felt a strange chill in the air. I'd describe it, but the only way I can is it felt as if I was breathing in ice. I shivered involuntarily. Link was walking and from his steps I could tell he was not paying attention. He started to walk off the path. I didn't see any harm in it, but I noticed Fiona's glow suddenly flicker in alarm. I turned back to Link to find out why. Almost immediately after he stepped off the path something began to come up from the ground.

The icy cold feeling I had felt grew stronger and I hugged myself to keep warm, though strangely it didn't help. Navi's voice rang through the night in alarm as the "something" that was coming out of the ground turned into a hand…a skeleton hand.

"Link!" she yelled urgently.

He turned around to come face to face with a skeleton like Zombie.

I would have screamed if my mouth did not feel so dry and I had not promised myself to stop being surprised by the unusual. Instead of doing either I simply watched. Noticing how the Stalfos kids…there it was again. I knew what they were, those skeleton like creatures crawling out of the ground. My head begin to pound but more harshly than it ever had before.

I screamed in agony and fell down to my knees. This time I would fight it, I would try to keep my self, I would not give in so easily to these attacks of memories. Though my efforts seemed in vain and only worsened the attack…this time I fell into white. Vast emptiness with echoes of voices,

"_Karina, where are you? A young girl's voice entered my head._

"_L- She's not here" an older boy answered. _

"_But D- she has to be!" I looked around. This was the first time I saw a white room in my mind. But as soon it came, it left. _

_The white was replaced with scenery, a castle that loomed over a meadow. It was blurry but for some reason I knew what it was, Hyrule castle. The scenery changed once again, and now it was inside the castle. Lush green grass and a fountain came into view along with many knights, and a man who was sneaking through and around them._

_He had brown hair, and peasant clothes. The man was making his way to a small courtyard, but the guards caught him. Then the scene faded._

"_Rina look out!" Fiona's voice echoed through my head in urgency. Immediately my eyesight returned to normal._

"About time you came back!" Link's voice shouted at me.

He was in front of me in the middle of blocking an attack from an on coming Stalfos Kid with his sword. The Stalfos stumbled back and Link took the opportunity to stab his sword into the Stalfos chest. It screamed in pain. Link then pulled out his sword and then slashed across its torso causing it to disappear in green flames.

I unsheathed my sword quickly as another Stalfos came towards Link; I stepped in front of it. It regarded me in mild interest then came forward to attack me instead.

"Hey what are you doing?!" I heard Link shout at me, but I ignored him and focused my attention on the Stalfos. Fiona flew to it and acted as a target lock.

"Karina it's weak near the torso attack it there!" she shouted at me insistently. I resisted the urge to cover my ears from her shrill voice and did exactly as she told me.

First I blocked its incoming attack, but I was too slow and it got me on the left arm. Blood dripped down slowly, and the pain was agonizing. I clenched my teeth to keep from crying out and brought my sword to a diagonal cut across the Stalfos' torso. It too screamed and disappeared in green flames. I staggered slightly from the pain, but held my ground the best as I could.

I saw Link a few feet away from me fighting four Stalfos kids at once. He looked exhausted. I ran towards him to help him, but the ground began to shake. I stopped as a large Skeleton hand reached out of the ground trying to make a grab for my leg. I jumped back quickly to avoid it. The hand turned into an arm, until there was a large Skeleton like creature that was facing me. Its orange eyes seemed to burn into my soul, searching for something.

"The Stalfos King" I heard myself say, but I was too transfixed to realize I had realized what it was even before Fiona told me.

It continued to watch me with its piercing orange eyes. That's when I realized…it was looking at my necklace. More specifically the pendant, it made a grab for me again and I dodged it by rolling out of the way forgetting for a moment the pain in my left arm,

"Rina!" I heard Fiona shout.

Too late though the Stalfos had grabbed me with its other hand as I attempted to dodge its first arm I struggled to break free from its grasp, but to no avail. I still had my sword but it proved useless with both of my hands held in the Stalfos' fist. I could feel the blade cutting into my left arm as the Stalfos King tightened his hold on me.

"Hey!" I heard Link say.

Apparently he had finished off the other Stalfos and now came to help me. I looked out at the horizon. Night was leaving and I could faintly see rays of light coming up from behind the hills. My eyesight began to dim, but I fought to hold on to consciousness as the Stalfos King's fist drained the air from me.

I could distantly hear Link trying to make his way to me, but Stalfos kids kept coming in front of his path. He was forced to fight them instead. The rays behind the hills began to strengthen and grow brighter as my vision began to fade.

"Rina!"

That was the last thing I heard, before I blacked out, hating myself for it as I faded into unconsciousness for about the fifth time so far.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fiona watched as Karina began to fade faster with the Stalfos King's grip crushing her. She saw the disappointment and anger that passed over Karina's face right before she passed out.

"Rina!" she cried out even though it was useless.

The small fairy flew speedily towards her friend. Dodging the blows the Stalfos King had directed at her but missed because of her small form. Fiona reached Karina and began to ram into her head lightly

"Come on Rina if you're that upset about being a weakling wake up already!" Fiona whispered harshly yet worriedly into Karina's ear.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Link meanwhile was fighting the Stalfos kids once again. His arms were aching from holding his sword for so long, Navi like Fiona acted as his Target lock; however she too was tiring from their on going battle. Link wanted to stop fighting and rest but he knew that wouldn't be very smart. Instead he attacked with the little energy he had. He caught a glimpse of that Fairy Fiona and that girl Karina.

He noticed the girl had fallen unconscious again, though this time he realized it was not her fault entirely since the Stalfos King held her in his fist cutting off her circulation and breathing. Still Link saw it as her fault for getting caught in the first place. If it was him he would not have received such a wound on his left arm nor would he fail to notice another hand coming down to grab him right after he dodged the first attempt.

Still he managed to understand that the girl had never fought before, and if she did she never had been in real combat before. Than again neither had he, but he still knew how to parry, counter and attack if he needed to.

The sun was now shining brightly over the horizon. Link redirected his attention at the Stalfos only to see them screaming and digging back into the ground. Puzzled he turned to where the Fairy Fiona and the girl Karina were.

My mind was elsewhere as I entered the darkness. Thoughts were racing when suddenly it turned to silence, cold silence.

"_Kairen..." _

_A creepy voice sounded once again in my mind. I drew back in surprise and fear that name again, I was beginning to hate it. _

"_My name is not Kairen stop calling me that!" I shouted at the voice._

_As soon as I did however the darkness switched to a scene, a cue that I was remembering something, Geeze this has been happening so much I even know when it's going to _happen_._

_I let the scene take me in. This time it was a house. The house had a strange feeling to it though. It was more like an apartment than a house. It was situated between two buildings. My mind's view brought me into the house. It was like hospital, or more specifically an orphanage than anything else. I descended into it unwillingly; kids were laughing and smiling except for three in the very back._

_One I recognized as a younger me and the two others were blurry. The two young kids and my younger self sat in the back of the living room. They seemed out of place in such a happy atmosphere. My younger self looked confused and hurt I wondered why. Of course as usual something brought me out of the memory. _

"_Come on Rina if you're that upset about being a weakling wake up already!" then a light pounding followed. _

_The setting began to fade and I knew I was waking up. It was all thanks to Fiona, yet still I wondered why I was in an orphanage and from the looks of it I had friends who were like me, or maybe siblings! It didn't matter though because as soon as my eyes began to open…the memory was erased from my short term memory._

I opened my eyes to face a bright light and screaming in my ears. As my vision became clearer I noticed the light was Fiona hovering in front of my face and I was still in the Stalfos King's grasp. I looked at the Horizon, the sun was out completely. The screaming became louder and the ground became closer. Link was watching in shock as the Stalfos King began to sink into the ground with me still in his hand, finally the Stalfos King couldn't take the sunlight anymore and dropped me to shield his eyes and disappeared back into the ground.

I landed on the dirt path with a painful thump- I resisted the urge to cry out and looked at Fiona who was hovering in front of me.

"Karina are you okay?" she dumbly asked… I weakly glared at her.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" I snapped clenching my teeth from the pain.

She smiled sheepishly

"Eh hehe, right sorry it's sort a of default question" she told me rubbing the back of her small head.

I rolled my eyes. Link and Navi came running up to us.

"Karina are you okay!" Navi's too squeaky voice screamed in my sorry ear. My ear twitched for a second at the frequency's height.

"Same as I said to her…" I pointed to Fiona "…does it look like I'm okay?" I repeated.

Link stood over me watching,

"Can you stand?" he asked.

I got up slowly,

"Yes, I can" I told him trying to hide the quiver in my voice of the wanting to just sit there and not use my legs because they felt like they were broken. Though I seriously doubted that; Navi came up to check my wounds

"Your wounds are not fatal" she told as she looked them over.

I noticed a few hearts in the middle of the field where the Stalfos King once stood, They reminded me of the heart container Link and I had obtained after the battle with Queen Gohma. I reached for two of them and instantly felt some relief. Link dived into the last two hearts and I could see his expression beginning to relax.

"Hey! You two we have to get to Hyrule Castle! " Navi informed us flying ahead. Fiona just looked at me and shrugged.

"She's right you know." Then flew off to Navi, I sheathed my sword and turned to Link

"Come on Hyrule Castle is a little ways from here."

I told him walking in the direction that Fiona and Navi had flown off to. "A little ways" seemed to be an understatement because as soon as I walked over the hill, there was Hyrule Castle's Drawbridge.

It towered over both of us with its tall stone walls and fairly deep moat, though it seemed to be just for looks since there was nothing dangerous within it. Link came up from behind me.

"That's Hyrule Castle?" he asked in a relatively bored unimpressed manner.

I resisted the sudden urge to smack him upside the head

"Yup" I answered in the same bored tone.

Navi flew back to Link's side and Fiona flew back to me.

Fiona knew Hyrule Castle was big, she knew the drawbridge was only a piece of the Hylian Kingdom, but what she didn't expect was the indifferent look on Link's face. As soon as they reached the drawbridge she could already see Karina's awed expression. It made her happy inside that Karina was at least enjoying Hyrule. She thought about home…home.

Fiona wasn't one to forget her family, her two older brothers and her even older sister. They were her family. She grew up with her parents gone already, perished in a fire that was set to their house back in her toddler years. So in truth her parents were around long enough for her to miss them. Even though she never got to know them as well as she wanted to. Her older sister Elaine was eighteen at the time. She became Fiona and her brothers (twins) Greg and Kyle's guardian. She never regretted it either, being so young you would think she'd hold a grudge against her younger siblings from taking away her life; she never did.

Fiona looked back at Karina and Link, they were crossing the drawbridge to the marketplace.

Link and I crossed the drawbridge in silence. On the other side we ran into a guard. He wore armor and held a spear in his right hand. He stood with one arm on his waist and the silver guard helmet covering his eyes. The armor had the symbol of a triangle held up by a bird's wings. I eyed it curiously as Link talked to the guard.

Surprisingly the guard was friendly, despite his appearance.

"Welcome to the Hyrule Kingdom" the guard said smiling down at us.

Mentally I realized I hate being short. Link however took no notice of the height difference and asked the guard how to get to Hyrule Castle. I saw this as a stupid idea but kept my mouth shut. Wait a minute; what was wrong with me? I was having very rebellious thoughts and sarcastic sayings that kept playing in my head. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore.

"We don't have time to chit chat, sorry but we have other matters to attend to"

And with that for the first time I grabbed Link by the arm and dragged him away from the guard (Navi and Fiona were hidden in our packs).

Link glared at me,

"What was that for?" he asked annoyed.

Surprising him and I myself I answered

"You were taking too long now hurry up let's go find this Princess of Destiny." He was silent and nodded his head in agreement

"You're right we need to find her as fast we possibly can."

We entered a town. The atmosphere was jolly and carefree; except for a small red headed girl who appeared distressed about something. We walked up to her. She looked at us

"Hey, your clothes! They're…different…" she said eyeing our clothes with hidden disgust.

I heard Fiona grumbling inside my pack,

"Stupid…little red head is such a-"I closed my ears to the rest of her sentence and focused my attention on the girl in front of us.

She had long pointed ears (like Link and myself), flowing red hair and bright azure eyes; she wore a dress with flower print on the sleeves and a yellow collar. I looked at Link; he seemed stunned by her appearance.

"You're not from around here are you?" she asked us, or should I say Link. Link looked at her sheepishly

"N-n-no" he stuttered.

I held in my giggles at his sudden and drastic change in character. The girl smiled at him

"………Ohh…You're a fairy boy from the forest!" She exclaimed clasping her hands together in a clap at her discovery.

Fairy boy? I tried to hold it in I really did, but a giggle escaped my lips. Link quickly flashed a glare at me to shut me up. At his silent command I silenced myself and continued just to watch them talk. The girl seemed completely oblivious that I even existed. She heard my giggle and faced me too

"You're a fairy girl!" she exclaimed.

I smiled at her trying to keep myself from strangling Link who was now laughing silently at me from behind the girl.

"My name is Malon! My dad owns Lon Lon Ranch!" she told me as if I cared. She turned back to Link. I tuned out their conversation and walked straight ahead.

The entire time my head was pounding, since we had arrived at this town I noticed my sudden "sarcastic" disposition. It seemed to take a hold of even my mind; sending me thoughts of anger and impatience. It was foreign to me.

"-come back yet" finished Malon. I however, happened to be going straight; it was a feeling I got so I followed it. Link was occupied with Malon and did not follow me though I didn't want him to anyways. Fiona began to wiggle in my bag, probably from running out of air. She flew out and took a big breath of air, right before I snatched her out of view.

"Hey! What was that for!?" she growled obviously angry that I had so roughly grabbed her. I only smiled "sweetly" and told her to look around, from between my fingers.

People were everywhere talking, gossiping and begging for money. I could see the shock and realization on her face that it would not have been a very good idea for her to pop out of my pack. Discreetly she whispered her thanks and I nodded.

The town was relatively small. House like structures surrounded us on all four sides forming a square plaza. In the middle of the square was a fountain and two people, a man and a woman staring at each other in the most absurd way. There was also a tree with two men who were arguing about something. I went up to them.

"I'm telling you that was the stupidest thing you've ever tried!" said the one on the right.

"It was worth it, it was amazing!" said the man on the left. The man on right glared disapprovingly at the other man's glee and dazed expression.

"Did you even get to see the –"

The man on the right stopped talking and faced me.

"Can you believe my brother? He tried to sneak into the castle to see the Princess yesterday!" at these words a flashback of a dream came back to me.

So the guy I saw in my dream was real, and this was the guy. I looked at the man on the left.

"Did you make it?" I asked though I already knew the answer.

He sighed in a defeated manner,

"No, just as I got to the small garden the guards found me and kicked me out of the castle" he responded. I pretended to be surprised.

"Yup and thanks to my idjit brother the security has tightened and no one can see the Princess."

This was news to me…

"What? Why?" I asked curiously.

The two men didn't seem to care that a little girl wanted information about the security strengthening and got straight to the point.

"The King is very protective of his daughter…" said the man on the left.

"Especially since she had the dream" finished his brother on the right.

My curiosity grew until I couldn't help but ask what was now itching my throat to be said

"What was the dream about?"

"Nothing important; though she is known to have special dreams" the man on the left replied emphasizing on the word "special." Fiona rammed into my back from inside the pack. I heard her voice in the back of my head behind my hair,

"Stop asking so many questions, they'll get suspicious."

Without even turning away from them I asked my final question. Using my appearance of a curious little girl to get the last and most crucial piece of information I needed.

"So…" I put my hands together behind my back, leaning forward, and then backwards, the way a little girl would if she was curious about something, yet too shy to ask about it.

The two brothers looked at me expectantly; it was working. I finished my act with the last words

"How did you get into the castle?" then leaned backward and stopped in the middle of leaning forward.

The two men smiled down at me and I knew I had them. The brother on the left lowered his voice even more

"That's what my brother here was curious about" he nodded at his brother. "There is a small opening into the castle, one small opening. It's on the right side of the castle" he told me.

He looked down at me

"In fact I think it's big enough for someone of your size and little bit taller to fit in."

Perfect.

"Really?" I asked making my eyes big in surprise.

The two brothers smiled.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" I turned around, so did the two brothers.

There was Link finally done talking with Malon, glaring at me. The two brothers looked at me

"Friend of yours?" the one on the right asked.

I smiled nervously

"Eh hehe…yes, sort of."

They seemed unconvinced, but said good-bye to me anyways.

I ran to where Link was standing impatiently, still glaring at me. Apparently, he had finished talking to Malon. I only looked at him smiling,

"What's up with you?" he asked raising an eyebrow his scowl replaced with an expression of curiosity.

"I found out something" I taunted.

"What?" he asked clearly interested now.

"Well, when you were busy talking to Malon I found those two men over there"

I replied making a hand gesture at the two men who were arguing again.

"And?" he asked, not wanting to torture him anymore I finished my sentence.

"A way to meet the Princess" I replied smugly for the first time.

This new me was strangely very foreign, but at the same time natural.

"You did!" he whispered excitingly, completely out of disposition again.

I eyed him curiously,

"That's the first time you've ever EVER been happy about something I did" I told him shocked. Link calmed down and the same indifferent disposition fell over his face. I sighed,

"Whatever, come on we have to get to the castle" I told him once again surprising my self with my tone of voice and knowledge of what needed to be done next.

I stopped walking realizing I didn't even know where the castle was located. I turned around to face Link's oh so famous smug smirk.

"You don't know where the castle is do you?" he taunted.

I kept my mouth shut, and he rolled his eyes.

"Follow me, Malon told me when I was talking to her," he said as he started walking past the man and woman that were now dancing next to the fountain. I stared at them…they were strange… I ran to catch up to Link.

Shockingly, he was waiting for me on another dirt path, and from the dirt path was a hill and finally, Hyrule Castle…it looked just like my dream, except for the twenty or so dots that were scattered in front of the entrance. As we got closer I realized…they were guards. We climbed a vine, climbed down a ladder into a small room then exited through the door. Link and I stared in amazement the field was littered with guards! And all because of the Princess' dream!?

We stopped; our task at hand's difficulty catching up to us.

"That's a lot of guards…" Fiona said finally breaking the silence.

I nodded my head and looked at Link, he was analyzing how to get pass them.

"Hey, Fion? Any idea how to get around all these guards?" I asked her.

She faced me and shook up and down, her way of saying yes.

"Okay what?"

"We need to distract them" Link answered for her.

"That does make sense but how?" I asked

"I don't know, I'm thinking!" he whispered impatiently.

"I got an idea…" he said.

"Great share"

"Okay, Navi, Fiona how fast can you fly?"

Fiona and Navi looked at Link bewildered. He rolled eyes,

"Just answer!" he told them.

Making them both jump. However, neither said anything instead, Fiona demonstrated. She flew from us to a small gate that was about 30 ft away…in 15 seconds. Link nodded his head in approval, but at what I didn't know. Then it clicked,

"Navi, Fiona you'll be the distractions" Link said finishing my thought.

I noticed Fiona's glow flicker faster for a second then go back to normal.

"Fine but we won't like it" Fiona said turning to Navi who was already in front of a guard.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fiona flew in front of a guard, but dived to the side and rammed into his head, causing him to turn his head to the left.

"What the?!" the guard said.

Fiona smiled to herself and looked over at Navi who smiled back at her. While they distracted the guards Fiona was sure Karina and Link would make it to the castle.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As soon as Fiona and Navi began to distract the guards Link and I stealthily ran pass them…well more like Link ran and dragged me by the arm behind him…it hurt.

After about 5 mad dashes across the field we made it to a stone ladder. Link climbed first and I after him. Fiona and Navi returned to our packs and Link and I spotted yet another once again just for looks moat and carefully got into it letting the current take us to the other side. Strangely, it felt like I had done this before but in a different way. Of course I ignored this feeling when we reached the other side we noticed a man sleeping.

The man was a bit on the chubby side and wore strange clothes. A blue jumpsuit with brown patches on the knees with a red collar shirt and light brown boots; His hair was a bit on the long side pulled into a short ponytail. Did I mention he had a HUGE nose…oh and a beard.

Curious, I attempted to step closer to him. Link pulled me back and stepped in front of me; I was beginning to wonder if he had a superiority complex. Just as I was about to retort I heard a "Cucoo Cucoo!!"

The man sleeping jumped startled, like I had. I looked in the direction the noise had come from and saw Link holding a small, chicken looking bird… for some reason it scared me though I did not show any signs of being scared.

The man looked at Link dazed.

"Malon's waiting for you at the-"

"Malon! I left Malon alone?!?!?! Oh no she's going to get me! Thanks kid!" then the strange man sprinted faster than I thought was possible past all the guards without them taking notice.

"Uh what was that about?" I asked Link still staring at the spot where the man once stood. He shrugged,

"Malon gave me this Cucco and told me to wake up her father if he fell asleep" he replied pointing to the "Cucco" its beady black eyes stared at me.

"Oh" I said trying to ignore the black eyes of the Cucco.

"You said you knew a way into the castle, now would be the time to share" Link said snapping me out of the daze I was in.

"Oh yeah, it's right there" I stated pointing at a small water drain with a hole just big enough for both us to get through.

Link looked at two meat filled crates the man was sleeping on and began to push them to the ledge of the castle grounds forming a ladder of sorts. I watched as he climbed onto them then jumped to the other side where the drain hole was, grabbing the small ledge and pulling him self up. He crawled into the hole; I climbed the crates as well jumping to the ledge and almost missing it. I climbed up at went through the hole.

On the other side I went through yet another case of "Déjà vu." It was the garden from my dream; brightly colored flowers littered the path in bushes; pink, yellow, and even blue orchids. I stopped for only a second, because I suddenly became aware of the many, many guards that were patrolling the garden area ahead.

Link was already watching them, noticing the patterns of their routes. He turned to me.

"Do what I do" he said then began to as silently as possible walk into the courtyard.

I followed him. The guards continued their patrol. Oblivious to Link and I stealthily making it passed six of them. They didn't seem to be very good at guarding though.

Finally we came to the last two guards. They were hidden in a hedge maze where intruders would easily get lost. However, we had Fiona and Navi. As if on cue Fiona and Navi hovered slowly out of our packs. It became apparent that they had been sleeping.

"Fly above the hedge maze and memorize the patterns of those two guards" Link ordered them. I looked at Fiona…she didn't appear to like being ordered around for her glow once again flickered faster for a split second then returned to normal.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fiona had just woken up from her nice nap to be greeted with yet another order from Link. She was beginning to wonder if Link was always going to be this way.

"Fly above the maze and memorize the guards' patrolling patterns" Fiona mimicked.

Navi laughed a high pitch string of bells. Since Fiona herself was a fairy the high pitch bells did not make her want to cover her ears. She had to admit being a fairy was actually very useful, her small form made her more agile and she could fly, no limits, it was great.

She looked down over the maze now. The guards as she thought were just going around the maze extremely fast. The maze was long, but not complicated. Fiona wondered what purpose it had for the Royal Family. She looked ahead; there on the other side was the last stop, the garden of Princess Zelda.

Fiona didn't expect the tiny Princess of Destiny to know how to help Karina with her memories, but she desperately wanted Karina to remember something and she knew for sure that the Princess would trigger something useful in Karina's memory.

She flew back down to Karina and Link's level. Link who was waiting patiently for her report of the guards looked up at her.

"The guards are faster than the ones you encountered before. Both of them patrol in a clockwise direction around the maze" Fiona reported. Navi flew down

"And the second one moves slower than the first one," she finished.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Link nodded then once again grabbed my arm and quickly and as silently as possible sprinted through the guards somehow dragging me behind as he went. Once we made it to the other side Link let go of my arm. I glared once more at him

"I could run myself you know?" I hissed angrily.

"You would be too slow" he told me smirking at my now fuming disposition.

It vanished however as soon as I looked ahead. A garden much like the rest of the courtyards was before me. Yet the flowers seemed brighter and more luminescent then the ones in the courtyard; this area was circular and surrounded by stone walls except for where we stood. Around the walls was a moat, but this one was purely made to fit the rest of the garden. It surrounded a small piece of circular land. There were two trees to our immediate right and two trees to the left.

In the middle of the small island was a patch of flowers that seemed from this distance to be in the shape of a triangle, the apex of the triangle pointed straight ahead, where a small stone bridge lead to a glass window with the symbol of the three conjoined triangles held up by a bird's wings, but some one was in front of it looking through.

We walked in slowly, so not to disturb the stranger, across the bridge that lead to the island. Upon closer observation, I noticed the patch of flowers shaped like a triangle was actually in the shape of three conjoined triangles… I felt my head beginning to hurt but once more I hid the pain. The triangles were familiar. I turned to Link but he had stopped.

Gazing through the window was someone around our age. It appeared to be a girl from the colors of their garments; a pearl like white and magenta dress adorned the small form of the girl. I turned to Fiona, who was hovering to left of me taking in the surroundings as well. I looked at Link, he seemed stunned once more. I made up mind; I walked onto the bridge where the young girl was, oblivious to me getting closer to her.

Just as I stood behind her I realized… I had no idea what to say. So I said the first thing that came to my mind

"Uh hi, what are you looking at?" well it was more of a question but none the less the girl turned to face me.

She gasped and put her right hand over her mouth in surprise.

"Who…Who are you?" it took a moment for the question to sink in.

Not because it was a hard question, but more because this girl was really pretty. She had a smooth soft looking skin, a clear complexion and the deepest yet most brilliant shade of cerulean blue eyes, brighter than Saria's. Her hair was held in a hat with that symbol of the three conjoined triangles. Now my head was really pounding.

I noticed Link was even more speechless than he was with Malon. However, the girl didn't wait for me to answer her she asked another question and my head began to hurt even more, yet I was still able to focus on what the girl was saying.

"How did you get past the guards?" I was about to answer when Fiona flew out of my pack. I froze, the girl looked at Fiona.

"Oh? What's that?" she asked, curiosity taking over. She looked at me,

"Is that…" she looked at Fiona questionably

"A fairy?!" she finished.

She looked over me and saw Link and Navi. I stepped backwards to where Link was standing.

The girl looked at us,

"Then, are you… Are you from the forest?" she asked us.

We nodded our heads and Link smiled at her. The girl clasped her hands together in front of her, her face features softening into a smile.

"Then…then…" she trailed off as if pondering whether to finish her sentence or not.

"You wouldn't happen to have…" she paused again then smiled.

"The Spiritual Stone of the Forest, would you?!" she looked at us hopefully.

"That green and shining stone…Do you have it?" she said blinking only once, but her smile never leaving her face.

I looked over at Link, he looked at me. We looked at the girl and nodded. She laughed a merry melodious laugh.

"Just as I thought! I had a dream…In the dream, the dark storm clouds were billowing over the land of Hyrule…" she looked at us.

"But suddenly, a ray of light shot out of the forest, parted the clouds and lit up the ground…The light turned into two figures, one holding a green shining stone…" she looked was once again hopefully at Link he smiled reassuringly.

I was beginning to wonder who this girl was; she had a dream why did that sound so familiar? My head was really, really hurting now. My sight was becoming blurrier by the second. I ignored it the best I could, hiding the shaking in my legs.

The girl looked at me worriedly as if she could see my pain,

"And the other wearing a pendant" she continued looking at my pendant.

"Followed by two fairies" she said switching her gaze to Fiona and Navi.

She continued.

"I know this is a prophecy that two would come from the forest…" she looked over us, smiling.

"Yes I thought you might be the ones…" she said.

Now I was beginning to wonder even more, prophetic dreams, nice clothing, really pretty. Only certain people fit that description and they usually were people of- My thoughts were cut off once more as the girl suddenly grew shocked.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she said her right hand in front of her face once more covering her mouth.

"I got carried away with my story and didn't even properly introduce myself!" she exclaimed. She took her hand down and smiled at us,

"I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule"

"What are your names?…" she asked.

My head was pounding so much now everything was blurry, I managed to answer as did Link.

"Link"

"Ka-rina"

Zelda looked at me worriedly again, but switched to both of us.

"Strange… they, sound somehow familiar she finished.

That was it, the last straw, my knees gave out from under me and I felt the world go black…once more.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fiona listened to the small Princess, watching Karina out of the corner of her eye. She could tell Karina was fighting to keep her conscious.

"I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule" came Zelda's voice.

Fiona turned back to Zelda. The young Princess had finally revealed herself. Karina was shaking now.

"What are your names?" Zelda asked.

Fiona watched Karina answered slowly, the pain catching up to her.

"Ka-rina" she managed to say.

Fiona didn't want Karina to go through so much pain, but she knew it was the only way that Karina would remember anything. She pretended not to notice any change in Karina's state, but Zelda kept looking over at Karina. Then it happened Karina blacked out once more. Becoming a heap sprawled on the floor.

Link looked at Karina indifferently yet a small flicker of worry passed in his eyes. Surprisingly, Zelda didn't move. Zelda looked down at Karina and turned to Fiona.

"She's lost her memories hasn't she?" the small Princess asked.

Fiona off guard for a moment sighed then bobbed up and down solemnly.

Zelda's eyes softened even more, she turned to Link.

"Link I'm going to tell you the secret of the Sacred Realm that has been passed down by the Royal Family of Hyrule. Please tell Karina when you get the chance…she needs to hear this too."

Zelda proceeded to tell Link of the Hyrule legend that Fiona had heard so many times. The three Goddesses leaving behind the Triforce, a wish from a good person would bring Hyrule into prosperity and an evil mind would lead Hyrule to its destruction, the building of the Temple of Time to enter the Sacred Realm. Fiona tuned out.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I was in my mind again, and the memories seemed even more harsh…bringing even my mind created self… to its knees. I screamed in pain as I was thrown into a memory._

_I was in a room, dark and hidden from the world. I didn't know where it was…but I was there._

"_Look, John just because she had a dream that came true doesn't mean anything!" it was Mrs. Weston's voice. It sounded pained and distressed._

"_It's all of them Sylvia! All of them! All three! They're with the devil I know it!"_

_I noticed a younger version of me in the corner of this dark room; I realized it was a basement. My younger self was crying and holding onto someone .I strained to see their face, but it was too dark. The person appeared to be a boy around fourteen years old. On the other side of him was another girl, who appeared even younger than my younger self who looked around ten years old; the girl looked around five years old._

_The boy held his arms around us protectively as the voices grew louder. "John! Stop this!" _

"_No! How could that brat know there was a car coming before it came?! A dream! She says, more like a witch! She's a witch child I don't know why you even decided to take these brats in!"_

"_We decided together that we would watch over them, because that is what Jez and Alan would want!" _

_An image of a woman with red hair and blue eyes entered my mind image's line of vision followed by a man with brown hair and hazel eyes._

"_Who cares what they wanted, they obviously were with the devil too!" the man named John shouted._

"_John listen to yourself!"_

"_Don't tell me what to do!" the man shouted back. There was the sound of rummaging and angry stomps from above._

"_What about D-and L-?! What did they do?!"_

"_Those two are just as evil as that girl!"_

"_What? L- is only five years old!?! What could she possibly do that you consider evil??!"_

"_That girl was repeating what I was thinking! Word for word! No one normal could do that!" John's voice shouted through the darkness._

"_That was just your-" Sylvia began to say but was cut off by John._

"_And that boy D- he always knows exactly what I'm feeling and why I feel that way! And he always looks at me as if he knows everything about me!"_

_Sylvia's voice remained unheard. My younger self continued to silently cry holding on to the boy. The younger girl just stayed in his arms not moving or crying an impassive look on her face. _

_Suddenly the movements upstairs became faster and more frantic. "Where did you put it!" John's voice roared._

"_Where is it?!" _

"_John! Please don't this is ludicrous!"_

"_You have it don't you?! Give it to me, those brats need to be dealt with!" John's voice screamed._

_Running footsteps could be heard then someone fumbling with the lock to the basement._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"That's right…the Temple of time is the entrance through which you can enter the Sacred Realm from our world" Zelda said. Fiona stopped tuning out and faced Zelda.

"But the entrance is sealed with a stone wall called the door of time…" Zelda's eyes glanced at Karina's form on the floor for a second then back at Link. Fiona saw this and watched the Princess carefully as she continued.

"And in order to open the door it is said that you need to collect three Spiritual Stones and two other things you need are the treasures that the Royal Family keeps along with this legend… The Gem of Ocarina & The Ocarina of Time"

"Did you understand what I just told you?" she asked Link.

Link nodded so she continued. "That's great!"

Fiona thought…Gem of Ocarina??? That was new she didn't remember having to look for any other stones except for the Spiritual Stones. She listened intently to what the Princess would say next.

"I forgot to tell you…I was spying through this window just now…" she said gesturing to the window.

"The other element from my dream…the dark clouds…I believe they symbolize that man in there!" she exclaimed gesturing to the window still.

She looked at Link.

"Will you look through the window at him?" she asked Link.

Link being the curious boy he was nodded at her and looked through the window along with Fiona and Navi.

A man, the man Fiona recognized as the main villain of Hyrule could be seen kneeling at the King's face. Fiona thought he looked even worse in person. Flaming orange red hair and dark unnatural green skin, yet it didn't appear to be scaly in any shape or form. He was clothe in an armor of some sorts, black and brown with a large yellow gem embroidered with a silver outline of a sunburst, making the gem look like the body of the sun. He was tall and muscular not one thing about him looked unintimidating or friendly. Fiona shivered, involuntarily.

"Can you see the man with the evil eyes?" Came Zelda's voice from the right of Link. Fiona looked at Link he seemed afraid of the man as well.

"That is Ganondorf, the leader of the Gerudos. They hail from the desert far to the west. Though he swears allegiance to my. I am sure he is not sincere…The dark clouds that covered Hyrule in my dream…They must symbolize that man!"

At that moment Ganondorf turned and faced Link, smirking.

Link shocked, quickly turned and faced Zelda. Fear etched in his features. Zelda looked at him worriedly

"What happened? Did he see you?" she asked noticing the fear in Link's eyes. "Don't worry. He doesn't have any idea what we're planning…yet!" she exclaimed happily.

"……Yes, I told my father about my dream… However, he didn't believe it was a prophecy…"

Fiona doubted that was true, she figured the King was in denial and didn't want to accept the fact his daughter may be right. He probably put up the extra guards for that reason as well. Yes, that would explain all the guards. Though, Fiona did not think they did their job too well…

"But I can sense that man's evil intentions!" Zelda exclaimed bringing Fiona out of her thoughts.

Zelda clasped her hands behind her back and turned away from Link facing out at the garden and Karina's form.

"What Ganondorf is after must be nothing less then the Triforce of the Sacred Realm…He must have come to Hyrule to obtain it! And he wants to conquer Hyrule…no the entire world!" she said pensively.

She gasped and turned back to Link

"Link, now you me and Karina are the only ones who can protect Hyrule! Please!"

Link seemed to be pondering all she had told him, and then nodded his head. Zelda smiled happily and clasped her hands together in front of her.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed.

Her expression however quickly reverted back to serious

"I…I am afraid…I have a feeling that man is going to destroy Hyrule."

She said solemnly facing Link. He remained expressionless listening intently to the Princess' words.

"He has such terrifying power! But it's fortunate that you have come…"

She leaned in closer to Link and faced him entirely.

"We must not let Ganondorf get the Triforce!" she told him sternly.

Link only nodded.

"I will protect the Ocarina of Time with all my power! He shall not have it!" she said her expression turning that of determination.

"You two go find the other 2 spiritual stones and the Gem of Ocarina!" she told Link.

"Let's get the Triforce before Ganondorf does, then defeat him!"

"One more thing…Take this letter…I'm sure it will be helpful to you." Link took Zelda's Letter.

My attendant will guide you out of the castle, she looked at Fiona.

"May I speak to you?" she asked her. Fiona nodded. Link and Navi went ahead to talk to the guide who appeared out of nowhere.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_Get away from there" John's voice sounded just as the door was wrenched open. _

"_D-! take the girls and run!" Sylvia yelled urgently to the boy. _

_He nodded his head and took his arms off of both me and the younger girl. He took our hands and sprinted out of the basement. _

"_Get back here you devil children" but the boy didn't stop he continued running. The scenery was a blur as the boy raced to a door. Holding both of us tightly by the hands, he opened the door and ran out. It was dark and hard to see but I could just make out a small vehicle's headlights. The boy ran straight towards the vehicle; pulling us into it with urgency and haste._

"_D- hurry close the door!" it was Sylvia or Mrs. Weston. The boy nodded and slammed the door shut with great force. The blonde-haired woman, Sylvia at the wheel pushed the gas pedal. Tires could be heard screeching with agonizing pain. Leaving skid marks on the street. John appeared shouting with a knife in his hands._

"_Sylvia, get back here" he yelled. Then he threw the knife, shattering the back window. Sylvia didn't stop a look of emotional pain and fear etched in her features. The scene ended._

_I thought the memories were over but no, more appeared. I was in a kitchen, sitting on a barstool watching T.V._

"_We interrupt this show for a special news bulletin" _

_Sylvia stopped what she was doing as did the boy and the girl. The boy looked at the T.V expectantly the girl remained unfazed but still interested. My younger self frowned in disappointment._

"_John Weston a man in the city of San Jose was found yesterday, dead." _

_Sylvia's eyes widened in shock and the boy remained silent as if expecting it. _

"_For reasons unknown the man was found dead with his throat slit open and a knife, the knife unfortunately was found with no finger prints except for his own. Police are calling this case a suicide. Motives for his abrupt death are still unknown. However recent news has led us to believe he had a wife and three adopted children who disappeared three months before his death. Though police will not tell us any more about them…" _

_The T.V was switched off by Sylvia who held the remote shakily in her left hand. _

_The scene faded and was replaced with a young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. _

"_I found her!" he called to the younger me. _

_The younger me smiled at him. _

"_Thanks J-!" she said laughing at a younger Fiona who stood glaring at her. _

"_Aww J- why did you have to tell her I went to talk to Keith!" the young raven-haired girl said stomping her feet. _

_Her hands on her hips, dressed in a white dress that came up to her knees. She had black sandals on that matched her hair. The small blonde-haired boy smiled at her _

"_Sorry" he said teasing her._

_The scene faded again replaced by a school playground and two girls standing up looking down at a younger version of me that was holding a book. _

"_You're such a freak! Bookworm! Why does Fiona even hang out with you" the two girls cackled and took the book from me. _

"_Hey! Give it back!" the younger me shouted. _

_The two girls laughed even harder. _

"_You want it back?" the main girl said gesturing to the book in her lackey's hands. The lackey smirked. _

"_Here" the lackey said. _

"_Oh wait! What does it say" the main girl teased taking the book from her Lackey's hands. _

"_Avalon, what a stupid name" the girl then proceeded to rip the book with her hands. _

_My younger self watched in horror. _

"_Here you can have your book back" the main girl said thrusting the now shredded book into the younger me's hands. _

_The girls laughed and walked away. _

"_Rina! What happened!?" a girl said running up to the younger me minutes after the two girls had left. _

_It was a younger Fiona; fear and worry apparent in her eyes. _

"_Kylie and Ashley" my younger self said choking on tears. Fiona's eyes darkened. _

"_Why did they do this to you?" she asked, more demanded her voice cold. _

_The younger me; however seemed unfazed _

"_For being a freak" my younger self screamed as if angry with herself. Just then the boy with Blonde hair appeared next to Fiona. _

"_Karina!? What's wrong?" _

_Fiona turned to the boy, _

"_J- it was Kylie and Ashley again" she said her voice still holding the venom as she spat the girl's names out. _

_The boy looked down at me. _

"_We better tell D- about this…" he said trailing off. _

_Fiona nodded her head in agreement. _

_The scene faded and finally, my eyes opened._

At first, I couldn't remember where I was until my eye sight cleared to see a familiar girl, Princess Zelda. Shewas looking down at me with concern. Next to her I saw Fiona hovering.

"Karina, are you okay now" I expected Fiona to ask that, but it was Princess Zelda. She helped me up.

"You regained memories am I correct?" Princess Zelda asked.

"Yes, your hig-"

"Please, call me Zelda you are my age after all" she said smiling.

"Right, sorry…Zelda" I said.

The name seemed so familiar.

"How did you know I lost my memories?" I asked curiously.

Zelda smiled

"I was talking to Fiona, she told me your situation," she replied kindly.

"Don't worry you'll recover them soon" she assured me.

"Link has a great deal to tell you" she told me.

I looked at her questionably then it dawned on me…where was Link? I looked ahead to see a woman.

She was clothed in navy blue armor. She had platinum white hair. Yet, she looked young. Her body was well toned, she was strong that's what feeling I got from her. I saw Link was talking to the woman. I turned back to Zelda who continued to smile at me.

"Please join Link and my attendant, she will guide you two out of the castle" she said gesturing at Link and the white haired woman. I nodded and smiled back at Zelda. I waved good bye and she waved back. I turned and walked towards Link who surprisingly said nothing to ridicule me. The white-haired woman looked at us.

"I am Impa of the Sheikahs. I am responsible for protecting Princess Zelda. Everything is exactly as the Princess foretold. You two are courageous; you are heading out on a big, new adventure, aren't you? " she asked.

Link nodded and I nodded still uninformed about what exactly was going on. Impa continued.

"My role in the Princess' dream was to teach a melody to the two from the forest," She informed us.

"This is an ancient melody passed down by the Royal Family. I have played this song for the Princess Zelda as a lullaby; ever since she was a baby…There is a mysterious power in these notes. Now listen carefully."

Impa began to whistle the tune. I felt a warmth around my neck, it was my pendant, it was glowing- dimly. Link pulled out a foreign looking instrument, it looked strangely familiar. He began to play the tune. Suddenly the pendant grew brighter, its glow a soft hue of pink.

To keep Impa and Link from noticing it I clasped my right hand around the pendant, hiding its glow. Link finished the song and his instrument sparkled for a moment. He put it away and my pendant's warmth faded along with the mysterious pink glow. I looked back at Zelda; she was looking at my hand around the pendant. I met her eyes and she smiled at me, a way of silently saying. She would not tell anyone what we both had just witnessed. I smiled back at her.

"If the castle soldiers find you, there will be trouble. Let me lead you out of the castle" Impa said.

She opened a secret passage that was under the flower shaped like the three conjoined Triangles and led us down into the surprisingly bright tunnel. She led the way through the tunnel. We exited the tunnel in Hyrule field behind a boulder. The passage was hidden behind a very big green bush.

Impa stood and looked towards the mountains, we stood somewhat behind her.

"You brave lad & lass…we must protect this beautiful land of Hyrule!" she told us. She nodded towards the mountains,

"Take a good look at the mountain. That is Death Mountain, home of the Gorons. They hold the Spiritual Stone of Fire. At the foot of Death Mountain you will find my village, Kakariko. That is where I was born and raised" she stated proudly.

Link and I looked ahead at the mountain.

"You should talk to some of the villagers before you go up Death Mountain."

Death Mountain? Spiritual stone of fire? How long had I been trapped in memories…an image of the boy and the girl and Mrs. Weston entered my mind. Followed by a dead John I shivered slightly; unnoticed by Impa, Link, Navi or Fiona because they were all facing the mountain and I was behind them. The memories had shaken me inside; the fact that they were my memories chilled my soul. The horror and pain I had been through made me wish I never remembered it in the first place.

"The song I taught you has some mysterious power. Only Royal family members are allowed to learn this song. Remember, it will help you to prove your connection with the Royal Family. The Princess is waiting for you to return to the castle with the stones. All right we're counting on you!"

Impa raised her hand over her head let something fall to the floor making a loud cracking noise and a bright white light so we could not see. When the light faded she was gone.

I looked at Link, confused. He smiled for once, not smirking or arrogant,

"Wondering what you missed?" he asked.

I nodded my head.

"Okay, I'll tell you on the way to Saria, it's getting dark so let's hurry!"

He told me then began walking in the direction of the Kokiri forest.

Wanting to see Saria as well I followed him without defiance. I wondered why he wanted to visit Saria? As we walked he began to tell me everything that Zelda had told him. I was right I had missed a lot…


	8. A New Friend, A New Song

Kairi irl Revision Version April 23, 2009 10:59p.m

Disclaimer: I own nothing Zelda related.

Claimer: I own everything not Zelda related.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8 A New Friend, A New Song

"So now we're on a quest to recover the last two spiritual stones and the Gem of Ocarina" Link finished. I looked at him. He told me so much I didn't even realize it was already sunset.

"Link, look at the sky" I told him. He looked up, his eyes widening

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!?" he whispered harshly to me. Yup, Link was back.

I looked at him innocently,

"Sorry" I said almost mutely but Link just rolled his eyes.

We were still very far from the entrance to the Kokiri Forest.

I felt the familiar chill of ice beginning to take over me once again; a sign the Stalfos kids would be back. I remembered our last encounter and the state Link and I were in after it. I was weak and wounded while Link was very exhausted. Both of us were in no condition to fight at the time.

Link seemed to sense a change as well. We stayed on the path not daring to move off of it. For some reason I remembered doing this before, still it was foggy. Thinking back to the last memories I had recovered I wasn't so sure I wanted to recover anymore of them. Yet I knew that in order to return to the person I was…I needed memories- a lot of memories.

A small taste of my past had rendered me unconscious for most of the things Zelda had told Link…well actually everything. She never blamed me though, in fact when I first woke up she was right there smiling down at me with her hand outstretched, she was very kind. Next to her Fiona was hovering, looking down at me with a strange expression on her face. She had not said anything to me since I had returned from my "slumber."

As a matter of fact Fiona was still silent, something I felt was very un-Fiona. She was hovering to my left. Her glow was flickering as if in alarm just like it had last time Link had strayed from the dirt path on our way to the castle. Link was still on the path as close to the center as possible. As usual I was behind him walking at my own pace. He didn't seem to care though. He was heading in the direction of a house on a hill.

"We have just enough time to get to Lon Lon Ranch and stay there until morning" came Link's voice from in front of me. As I had thought he did not turn around to face me.

"Lon Lon Ranch? Isn't that-"

"Yeah Malon's home, she said that I- we should stop by after I woke up her Dad and met the Princess,' he replied.

"Oh?" was all I managed to say.

We continued down the dirt path in eerie silence. The sun's last rays were blazing behind the silhouette of the ranch.

"Hurry up" Link told me as we drew nearer to the ranch. Not wanting to anger him I did as I was told and walked faster, catching up to him.

A few more feet and we would enter Lon Lon Ranch. I wasn't so sure if I was invited with Link because Malon seemed only to want to brag to me. She reminded me of something though I still can't think of what or who. Link and I entered the Ranch, just as the sun was about to go down.

I was amazed at what awaited me. The ranch was big, very big. To the left of me was a house. Whether it was because of my current height or not didn't matter it was tall. It towered over me and Link. I could tell it was made of white stone bordered with cherry wood. The roof was covered in steel slate shingles. To the right was a stable; it was constructed from maple wood strips with a three inch gap between them built in a horizontal direction with the frame boards being put in vertical angles. The wood on the stable was held together by old rusting iron nails that looked like they needed to be changed out, an exact polar of the house to the left

Link walked to the white house, opening the door. Not one to knock, just straight to opening the door. I stared in disbelief. Seeing no harm in doing what he did I too opened the sand colored door. The handle creaked as it opened slowly to reveal Link and the man from before. Link was standing behind the door looking at the man who was sleeping, or should I say Talon the owner of Lon Lon ranch.

The big nosed man was snoring away on a hay stack unaware that Link and I were in his presence. Talon, I knew his name…why? I didn't get an answer as Link moved closer to the man. He moved silently with his fairy Navi glowing dimly next to him.

I turned to Fiona's tiny form. We looked at each other then back at Link and Navi. It became clear to me what Link was about to do.

"Don't!" I whispered harshly.

Link ignored me and continued to move closer. His feet making no sound, I shut my eyes waiting for the loud yell from Talon…it never came.

I opened my eyes to see Link smirking at me as he pulled the Cucco from earlier out of his bag. Why it was there still I'll never know but it was watching me with a glint in its eyes. I backed up further which didn't go unnoticed by Link. He raised an eyebrow, shrugged then brought the Cucco up to Talon's face. It let out a high pitch crow.

Talon woke up with a start and glared sleepily at the first person he saw-me.

"Huh I'm awake already!" he shouted at me (fully awake).

Link stepped out of the shadows. Talon turned to Link squinting

"Well I'll be? If it ain't the forest kid from the other day!" Talon exclaimed no longer squinting at Link but beaming.

Link waved half heartily though Talon didn't seem to notice. I was not addressed in any way so I took this time to observe the house. It was not as big as it looked from the outside. In fact it seemed very empty. There were two floors: The top floor consisted of steep stairs leading to what appeared to be a small room in the closest right hand corner of the right wall. I resisted the urge to check it out.

Back on the floor level there was Talon, Link, Navi, Fiona and my self. I glanced to the left suddenly aware that someone or something was watching me. My eyes caught sight of something feathery and white. I turned completely to come face to face with my least favorite animal so far…the cucco (correction many Cuccos). They watched with their beady little black eyes chilling me to the bone. There was something about those eyes, something hidden; I wasn't so sure I wanted to find out what either.

I side-stepped closer to the staircase on the right, never taking my eyes off the feathery creatures as I went; Talon and Link were talking.

"It took some doing, but I finally got Malon back in a good mood" Talon was telling Link.

As always Link just listened as if waiting to be addressed to say some sort of comment. I watched not really caring nor having any reason to voice my thoughts. Then again I was nervous, feeling the Cuccos watching my every move. I ignored it the best I could as Talon continued to speak to Link.

"So what are you up to today? Got some free time on your hands you say?"

I looked at Link, it seemed Talon liked to fill in what people were going to say instead of letting them answer themselves. Although Link did not appear to want to answer Talon's question anyways and merely remained impassive. I turned back to Fiona who was muttering under her breath.

"Not the stupid…cucco game…" she mumbled quietly.

"Cucco game?" I whispered back to her.

Fiona tensed and her glow flickered for a moment as she hung in the air.

"Uh…yeah… just watch…" she said awkwardly. I blinked but did as she suggested, she seemed to know this place better than I did.

"Well how about a little game?" Talon's voice said parting me from my thoughts.

I gaped and looked over at Fiona, she was avoiding my eyes. I had a feeling she knew something that I didn't and was keeping it from me. Inwardly, I cleared my head of such thoughts.

Link finally showed some emotion on his face at the word "game," curiosity and eagerness; though this could only be seen through his eyes. As usual I stayed silent; my curiosity growing but doomed to fade to horror when I realized what sort of "game" it was.

"Game?" Link questioned giving away no emotion still.

Talon nodded his head then gestured to three Cuccos I just happened to finally notice, clucking away: one to his left on a hay stack, another to his right on another hay stack, and the last one above his head. I watched them and they watched me, cold black eyes met my eyes, which I still had no idea what color they were so I won't mention them.

"These Cuccos I have here are special super Cuccos!" Talon exclaimed.

I eyed him suspiciously…Super Cuccos? They looked the same as the regular cuccos to me.

Talon continued, "I'm going to throw these Cuccos into that there gaggle of normal cuccos," He finished gesturing to the "gaggle" of cuccos that were still watching me…now I was really wondering where this man was going with his game…

"If you can pick out these special birds among the normal Cuccos within the time limit I'll give you something good." Talon said still beaming at Link.

I stepped into the shadows realizing that I would not be addressed by this man. Link noticed and met my eyes for a second then looked away back at Talon; a quick glance, his way of saying (I was beginning to realize) "ignore it." Ignore being ignored it's not a big deal. I looked back towards the cuccos.

"If you can't find them I will. It'll be 10 rupees. Want to play" Talon asked. Link nodded his head curtly,

"Alright then get ready, here go the Super Cuccos! Start lookin'!!" Talon screamed as he threw the Super Cuccos into the rest of them.

I looked at Link to see what his first move would be (after paying Talon 10 rupees of course…Link did not look too happy about that either…) as I had guessed he didn't move, only his eyes. His ocean blue eyes scavenged for the Super Cuccos; he smirked a sign that he found one, or should I say all of them.

"Thirty seconds left m'boy!" Talon hollered over the voices of the frantic cuccos. The cuccos darted left and right trying to avoid Link's outstretched hands as he skillfully grabbed one of the cuccos.

"You found one great! Only two left!" came Talon's voice; Link ignored him and dashed to the other side of the room grabbing yet another "Super Cucco."

"One more and ten seconds left!"

Link ran to the farthest corner and grabbed the last Cucco.

The Super Cucco flew over to Talon and its companions while the group of regular cuccos stopped clucking, back to watching me…I stepped further into the shadows subconsciously holding onto my pendant.

"Golly! I'll be damned! Its plain incredible! That's the last one, you've found them all! Come on over here!" Talon exclaimed waving his hands frantically as Link calmly and slowly made his way over to him.

"Hey you! You've got talent to be one of the world's best cowboys! How'd you like to marry Malon Huh?"

Link's eyes flickered with confusion for a second before he shook his head slowly side to side. I raised my eyebrows slightly and held the giggles that were threatening to come up again.

"Haw Haw! I was just kidding! I think you're a little young for that aren't you? Haw haw!" Talon chuckled.

Link's eyes narrowed for a second then went back to normal as Talon pulled something out from his left pocket. A small glass bottle filled with a creamy substance.

"Oh, I'm proud to present to you a sample of our very own Lon Lon Milk. You'll be energized the moment you drink it!" Talon exclaimed standing up and handing the bottle to Link; he took it and stuffed it in his pack. Talon smiled at him and finally saw me.

"Link, who is this?" Talon asked Link as he pulled me out of the shadows.

I resisted the urge to glare or bite him since he was not physically hurting me. Talon looked over at Link expectantly while Fiona hovered next to me; glaring at Talon, probably from his obliviousness. I only looked at Link blankly as Talon continued to pull me from my "hiding place".

I could see a glimmer of amusement in Link's eyes as Talon made me face him.

"My sister" he finally said.

If I wasn't so shocked I might have said something around the lines of _We don't even look alike how is he going to buy that?_ or_ No I'm not" _or_ "What?_ Instead I just narrowed my eyes at him, trying to figure out what was going on in that very (I hate to say it) intelligent mind of his.

There it was again, those thoughts, those insults, that sarcasm it was coming from me, it was me. I still didn't understand why I acted in this fashion and for awhile I just ignored it: like the time when Link and I were in the marketplace. My body seemed to know where I needed to go and my mind thought somewhat on it's own about revenge and anger, emotions and ponderings that up until then I had never known or felt. Well, at least that was what I thought; it was hard to know for sure without memories.

Talon let go of me, eyeing me suspiciously

"Your sister?" he asked skeptically.

Link nodded while I mustered up the most sincere expression I could manage. Talon shrugged. I stood there for a few seconds then slowly made my way to Link. He wasn't smirking but I could tell he was boasting about his brilliant idea, which was, for quick thinking anyway. We exited the house and into the field again, it was getting darker but not dark enough that we would be forced to find somewhere to rest. Link scanned the horizon for, I'm guessing Malon?

"So how does it feel to be my sister?" Link's voice came separating me from my current thoughts.

Unwilling to give him the praise for his quick lie that he was obviously looking for I rolled my eyes and shook my head slowly side to side,

"We don't even look alike"

"It doesn't matter he bought it" he answered back.

"Whatever," was all I said.

Clearly angered Link started walking towards the stables once again without me. I didn't' mind though I was getting used to being ignored in this place.

I followed him into the stables where a strange man stood. He wore white overalls with a cotton green shirt seen under it, his shoes were black covered in wet dirt mixed with stray pieces of hay. There was hay all over his overalls. The man carried a bucket in his right arm and a pitchfork in his left; his eyebrows were diagonal facing downwards towards the inner corners of his eyes making him look as if he was angry, he was.

" Do you know where Ma-" Link started to say as he approached the man; I stood behind, there was something about this man that I didn't like…like he was capable of doing cruel things. The man cut Link off as his scorn filled eyes turned to meet Link. I think Link froze for a second too.

"I can't believe that I, the great Ingo, am working on this dump of a ranch!..." he dramatically and arrogantly proclaimed to Link; Link look annoyed.

I held in giggles, completely dismissing the feeling of fear I felt for "Ingo" only moments before it became clear to me he was just full of himself, Ingo continued.

"Because the owner is so lazy, I always have to do all the work around here!" Link's expression switched from annoyance to amusement. It was true Talon was definitely lazy; perhaps the laziest person we met so far.

"I the hardworking Ingo should be in charge, not that lazy bum Talon!"

I backed up further; the look in Ingo's eyes even if for a second was fierce and cold full of malice and envy. Ingo smiled down at me then continued his work; there was something about that smile I didn't like.

As soon as Ingo resumed his work I dashed out of the stables not bothering to look back to see if Link had followed me or not. Fiona flew at my side. I continued running past a small gate that led to the rest of the ranch.

"Rina!"

I heard Fiona shout sounding further away. She must have fallen behind. That man Ingo scared me, so much and I didn't know why. All I knew was I wanted no needed to get as far away from him as I possibly could. My legs continued to run until they reached the entrance to a large circular fenced in area. I stopped and kneeled over, my hair falling and framing my face as I looked down at the grass panting.

I heard footsteps behind me followed by the sound two pairs of fluttering wings: Link, Fiona and Navi. Link's footsteps got closer, but I was too tired to try to run any further so instead I just stood there, slowly raising the top half of my body so I was standing normally.

"What was that about?" Link asked.

I shook my head quickly side to side so he would get the message to just leave me be, I stopped when a small, but beautiful voice entered my ears. I looked up searching for the source of the voice. My eyes landed on a small girl standing next to two colts; Malon.

Malon was standing with her eyes closed and her hands clasped together in front of her with her head held high; she rocked slowly side to side as she sang. I walked forward slowly so not to disturb her. The two colts next to her looked at me fearfully as I drew nearer and backed up slowly. Malon's eyes shot open and the singing ceased; Link came up from behind me. The two colts watched anxiousness in their eyes.

"Oh it's the Fairy boy? And the Fairy girl again!" she exclaimed, causing Link's eyes to flicker for a brief moment with annoyance.

I only smiled, seething inside…something told me I didn't like Malon's nickname for me.

"How did you like the castle?" she asked giggling standing in front of Link her hands clasped behind her back much like I had mine when I was trying to act cute while I asked the two brother's at the marketplace about the Princess.

Link shrugged, putting up his calm and collected act. If Malon was talking to me I'd tell her all about how hard it was to get into the palace, but she wasn't so I stood quiet.

"I heard that you found my dad! How did you like the castle? Did you meet the Princess? Hee Hee" Malon asked all in one breath giggling at the end.

I resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow and looked at her smiling deciding I would answer a question or a series of questions instead of being ignored.

"Yes, we found your dad and made it into the castle it was very big and grand; We met the Princess Link thought she was really pretty," I answered making Malon turn to face me all the while shocking Link that I had finally said something.

He eyed me curiously wondering why I suddenly changed. Malon's smile faltered as she turned back to Link,

"You thought the Princess was pretty? "

She asked eyeing Link a hint of an emotion I couldn't identify crossing her gentle features, though they weren't as kind as Zelda's were.

Link backed up two steps a hint of mild fear evident on his face. I looked at Fiona who was at my side again. She was chuckling silently I blinked in confusion. Then as soon as Malon's eyes held that emotion…it left. She returned to her same smiling self and put her hands behind her back once more smiling at Link.

His tenseness relaxed as Malon seemed to completely forget her own question and moved on to something else.

"Dad came running home after you found him. Hee hee!" she said giggling.

I looked over at Link he was looking at Malon with a bored expression, barely visible.

I switched my gaze to the two colts. Both of them were very unique compared to the rest of the horses that were mustard yellow with black legs and a black snout. The colts varied in color from each other as well.

The first one had a rich coat of dark orange red, towards it's feet the coat changed to white making it look like the colt was wearing socks; it's tail and mane were white and it's eyes were a dark hazel. The colt's eyes looked frightened, but at the same time a presence of warmth could be seen.

The other colt wasn't anything entirely special but it still stood out, it had a rich dark brown coat, like the other colt, the coat changed to white near the legs. The colt had a white mane and tail; it had unusual blue eyes. Both appeared to be female. I was so taken by the young colt's appearances I didn't even hear Malon speaking to Link.

"Oh yeah I have to introduce you to my friends fairy boy! And girl" she said.

I drew my attention from the colts and looked at her curiously. Malon moved towards the two colts.

"Their names are Epona and Azure"

Azure? I thought. The only thing that reminded me of the color blue was the colt's eyes, what a strange name.

"Aren't they just darlin'" Malon's voice came again.

Link didn't answer just moved toward the red and white colt; it seemed his curiosity had taken him once again. The colt ran away from him.

"It seems Epona is afraid of you Fairy Boy," Malon said giggling.

I looked over at Azure. She was looking at me with curiosity. I moved towards her slowly, mesmerized by her eyes, she didn't move. I could hear Malon behind me beginning to sing. Link stopped, but I continued to move towards Azure. She didn't move either. Fiona stayed behind, my feet stopped; I was a safe distance from Azure.

The young colt cautiously moved towards me, I looked her in the eye the entire time. She moved closer, her hooves made no sound; she stood in front of me. Malon stopped singing and looked at me, her blue eyes flashing for a moment with surprise and something else I couldn't catch. Link turned away from Epona with a shocked expression upon his face, though it was hardly noticeable. Azure looked at me. Once more I took a few steps forward; Azure still did not move. She only looked at me as I stepped closer, I stopped, I was in front of her now. I reached towards her with my hand, she didn't back away. I placed my hand on her snout, she stood still and closed her eyes. She was calm.

Malon watched me as did Link, though he appeared to be upset. He turned away back to Malon.

"You…I don't believe it…you tamed, Azure…" Malon told me her hand in front of her face covering her mouth in surprise.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fiona was shocked; Karina had just touched that colt Azure without hesitation and what was even more surprising was the small colt let her! Fiona was confused, about everything but she dare not say it out loud. Only one thing was on her mind, Karina. She was regaining memories faster than before and from the looks of Karina she was remembering her childhood. Karina's childhood wasn't exactly a nice one either Fiona was aware of that.

Sometimes it showed on Karina as well, but Fiona would try her hardest to cheer up her friend. It usually worked and Karina would momentarily forget about the memories that haunted her in her sleep. Fiona turned back to Link and Navi; she already knew that Link would fail in attempt to draw nearer to Epona, but she was more curious about what would be Malon's reaction when Link pulled out his Ocarina.

Link moved towards Epona once more and Fiona watched him. As she predicted, Epona ran away. Link turned away in frustration making Malon giggle. Fiona looked over at Karina but she appeared to be too interested in Azure to care about much else. Malon began to sing.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I stopped petting Azure as Malon's voice traveled to my ears; as mesmerizing as the last time she sang. Link moved towards her, slowly rubbing the back of his head. It was clear to me he was going to ask her a question and he was nervous though his face did not show it.

"What are you singing?" he asked bluntly.

Inwardly, I frowned he could have asked better than that. Malon stopped singing and blinked twice, that bright smile still upon her face, her blue eyes glinting with joy.

"My Mother composed this isn't nice?" she asked Link as if expecting an answer.

Surprisingly she got one, well sort of; Link nodded his head. Malon continued to sing.

A strange look passed over Link's face as he slowly pulled something from his pack. I recognized it immediately as that strange instrument he was using before; back at Hyrule Castle when Impa taught him that song. Malon stopped singing again looking down at the instrument, she clasped her hands together and looked up at Link.

"Oh, cute Ocarina, are you going to play this song with that Ocarina?"

All the sudden I felt my head began to pound and my legs beginning to buckle from under me. Malon and Link didn't seem to notice. My hand dropped from Azure's snout to my head, as I gave in and sat on the floor holding my head; biting my lower lip to keep from crying out. They stood oblivious, it was different this time, I wasn't passing out only blanking out as images began to flash across my mind.

A girl with raven hair- Fiona, a boy with blonde hair, at the same time flashes of scenery I had never seen filled my mind; I was dragged into another memory.

"_Karina come on just ignore what they did I'll buy you a new book!" the blonde- haired boy told me, all I could see was his smile._

"_Yeah 'Rina who cares what those so-called friend's of mine do to you, they won't do it again!" Fiona yelled determination and anger evident in her eyes yet she smiled at my younger self all the same. _

_My younger self nodded her head and stopped crying._

"_So are we going to play __Ocarina of Time__ today?" the boy asked now looking straight ahead. _

_My younger self wiped her tears off with the sleeve of her green sweater and nodded smiling. _

"_Awesome!" the boy exclaimed punching his fist in the air in victory. Fiona smiled,_

"_Does this mean we don't need to tell D-?" she asked, though once again the name was blanked out._

_Nodding my head quickly I grabbed her hand and pulled her out the school gate, the boy following right behind us._

A song entered my mind, being played by an instrument that sounded like a flute and accompanied by none other than Malon's amazing voice. The scene began to fade as my vision began to clear.

I opened my eyes to sound of hooves galloping past me; a flash of red. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around Azure's neck; she stood next to me without moving.

"Oh, Epona She's grown fond of yah Fairy Boy!" came Malon's voice.

My grip loosened and I let go of Azure, she didn't flinch and nudged me with her snout gently. I petted her in return and walked off towards Malon. I turned to see what she was looking at; Link with Epona, stroking her back. I stood amazed. Link had tamed Epona. Link looked up at me and Malon; smirking. His way of silently gloating: "see I can do it too." Malon smiled at him. Link walked up to her

"Malon, we need a place to stay, can we stay here?" he asked her.

Malon blinked then smiled, putting her hands behind her back

"Of course!" she exclaimed giggling. I smiled at her.

Night fell shortly after; Malon put Epona and Azure back in the stables and led Link and I back to the white house. It turned out there was another room upstairs; it was after the door to Talon's room. We had just finished dinner (it was cooked by Malon) and were heading to bed. At dinner we learned a few things, well I did at least, Link didn't say much. Malon turned out to be a lot nicer than I had thought she was, she even let me sleep in her room (Link had to sleep in Talon's room). She was also very curious about Link:

"So Fairy Boy's you're brother?" she asked.

I nodded my head as I pulled the blankets of the extra bed open.

"He doesn't seem related to you"

I turned around and sat on the bed, Malon sat on her bed across from mine, the sheets were lavender and the frame stood cherry wood.

"He is," I answered not meeting her eyes.

I heard a fluttering of wings come from inside my bag, Fiona.

"'Rina I'm not staying in the bag any longer! It's stuffy!" she exclaimed without really thinking as she flew out of the bag. I looked over at Malon fearfully. Malon's gaze and switched to Fiona, hovering in front of my face, her eyes were wide.

"You really are a fairy girl!" she exclaimed clasping her hands on lap, smiling. I tilted my head to the side and smiled in response

"Yes"

I still didn't like that nickname.

Malon spoke again,

"We'd better get to sleep, you're going back to the forest right?"

Afraid she would ask more questions I hesitated before slowly nodding my head. Malon didn't seem to notice though and only smiled, getting into the bed and pulling the blankets on top of her.

"Oh! That's right! What's your name?" she asked turning on her side to face me.

I got into the blankets before answering her,

"Karina" I responded before shutting my eyes.

"Karina, that's a nice name, well good night Karina" Malon said.

With my eyes still closed I answered her

"Good night Malon."

With those words the two of us had silently became friends, not best of friends for that took awhile but friends, I drifted into sleep.

"_Karina" my mind image stood in a white place once again, two other people stood on the opposite side-further away._

"_Karina, where are you?" it was a girl's voice, she sounded younger than me._

"_Karina, I know you're there, answer us!" it was a boy's voice he sounded older than me. _

_The two continued to call out. My mind image ran towards them, but like most movies, books, and plays: they seemed to be out of reach no matter how far I ran towards them. Like I was running in place, I stopped and the setting of white began to fade as did the boy and girl. The white background was replaced with a tree and meadow. _

_The tree stood tall over me; its leaves were that the color of autumn. The setting began to move, like an old scene from a movie._

"'_Rina be careful!" Fiona._

"_Aww Fion it's just a tree I bet you could climb too if you wanted" my younger self pouted as she climbed the tree,_

"_Haha yeah 'Fion it's not that hard even I can do it" the boy with blonde hair, but it wasn't Link._

"_That's because you're a boy!" the younger Fiona exclaimed._

_She was wearing jean shorts, green tennis shoes, and a green tank top with her hands on her hips leaning backwards as she yelled at the boy in the tree. My younger self giggled as she hoisted herself up onto the branch under the boy; her hair was tied back in two pig tails on each side of her head, a few stray dark auburn hairs blowing in the direction that the wind pulled at them. She was wearing jeans, a blue tank top and white tennis shoes._

"_Come-on Fiona are you scared?" she teased sticking out her tongue. The blonde haired boy laughed._

"_I'm not scared!" a defiant Fiona exclaimed stomping her left foot glaring up at the two in the tree._

"_J-, I think she's scared" the younger me told the boy above her, his face was blurry and all I could see was his smile._

_"What a scaredy-cat" he said smirking down at Fiona._

_She screamed in frustration and began to climb the tree._

"_I can climb the tree see!" she exclaimed looking up at my younger self and the blonde-haired boy, glaring._

_They laughed, but my younger self quickly stopped as Fiona's grip on the fourth branch slipped._

_"Fiona!" she screamed as Fiona fell back down to the grass._

"_Ow- that hurt, it's alright Karina I'm okay" Fiona assured my younger self with some difficulty. My younger self quickly climbed down the tree and rushed to aid Fiona, the boy was behind her._

"_Fiona, you fell pretty far there's no way that you're 'okay'" the boy said helping Fiona up._

_"Come on we'll take you to Elaine" the boy informed Fiona. _

_Fiona shook her head_

"_No, I'm fine see?" she responded standing up, but her legs began to shake from holding up her weight and she slowly fell towards the soft Earth; my younger self caught her._

"_We're taking you to Elaine" she commanded. Fiona stood silent and the scene began to fade into a different setting._

_It was dark as it tended to be in my memories. I was in a room, my room. The T.V was on and something was shown on the screen, the green controller was in my hand and my younger self was dozing off staring intently at the screen._

"_Come on just a little further" she whispered to the T.V. I couldn't see the screen for it appeared white, I turned back to my younger self- it was obvious she wouldn't be able to stay up much longer. _

_The soft creak of a door opening was heard. My younger self turned around alarmed, subconsciously grasping her pendant all trace of drowsiness gone. _

"_Karina, what are you still doing up?" It was the brown-haired boy. He walked swiftly towards my younger self._

"_D-, how'd you-"my younger self stopped mid sentence as she felt sleep beginning to take her._

"_Karina, you can't fall asleep on the floor" the boy said a smirk barely visible in the darkness._

_My younger self yawned_

"_No…I have to…beat…" she fell asleep. _

_The boy looked down at her and smiled slightly. He turned to the T.V. An unreadable expression etched itself upon his face as he turned it off. The box I now knew as a Nintendo 64' stood on. The boy was hardly visible now that the room was clothed in complete darkness, well darkness except for the dim star night light in farthest corner of the room._

"_Good night s-" _

"Karina! Get up! Link's going to be mad at you if you don't!" the image faded as Fiona's usual interruption awoke me.

I opened my eyes; the sleep still hadn't entirely left them not even with the bright white orb hovering in front of me. I groaned and pulled the blue blanket back over my head.

"Karina" Malon.

I stopped my pouting realizing sleep wouldn't come back to me and got out of the blankets. Malon had let me borrow some of her pajamas, a light blue night shirt that reached down all the way to my knees, it like was a dress.

Without another word I washed up and changed back into the outfit Saria had given me. Surprisingly it didn't have a hint of dirt on it or scratches. I suspected the outfit was filled with magic, which was a good thing because I wasn't sure if I'd ever be able to wash the outfit since Link and I seemed to be forced to travel all over this land called Hyrule.

Not that I was complaining it was rather enjoyable travelling and getting a glimpse of the different scenery. I put on my boots, fixed my hair, grabbed my pack (with Fiona inside), and headed out the door. Sure enough Talon was still sleeping and Link was nowhere to seen. I sighed realizing he was probably already outside, tapping his foot complaining to Navi about how long I was taking.

I walked down the steep staircase and exited the house. Malon was outside talking to Link who didn't seem to be too interested in what she had to say. They turned to face me.

"Karina you're up!" Malon exclaimed smiling happily.

"Yup!" I responded cheerfully.

"Hey, how come she gets to be called by her name?" Link asked annoyance and mild anger in his ocean eyes.

Malon giggled

"Because, fairy boy, she's a girl" she responded clasping her hands together in front of her as she often did. I smiled at her and smirked at Link. I decided to tease him a little bit more,

"Too bad for you _'brother'_" I replied haughtily to him, emphasizing on the word _brother_.

As I had thought he glared at me, his eyes clearly saying what his lips would not

"Quit it."

I stifled a laugh and turned back to Malon.

"I think Link wants to leave now, I'll see you again sometime" I told her shocking Link at my sudden wanting to talk.

Malon continued and brought her hand for me to shake; I took it.

"Until next time" she replied looking me directly in the eyes, I nodded.

"Fairy boy-Link, I'll be seeing you around sometime as well" Malon said turning to

face Link.

His expression was unreadable but as usual his eyes gave him away; relief flickered through them for a brief moment followed by happiness.

He stepped away from her, smiling. He turned to me. Being around Link so much allowed me to begin to understand him and from what I was learning Link wasn't very good at good byes. He stepped towards me and at the moment I knew what was coming. To save myself from being dragged out of the ranch I started walking to the exit. I turned around quickly to wave good-bye to Malon. She stood smiling at me waving back. Link stood a ways behind me. I exited the ranch.

Once outside I looked over at Link, his demeanor had not changed as he brushed past me, assuming the place as "Leader." Navi at his side as he walked in the direction of our next destination, The Kokiri Village, there it was the entrance to the village, far away and yet so close. Link seemed even more determined as his walking speed increased. It was early in the morning and our journey had continued. Link and I decided to neglect the path and walk through the field knowing full well that it wouldn't be dark for hours and that there was no need to worry about the Stalfos.

Fiona casually and lazily flew out of my pack as we reached the mid point of the field. We only had a little bit more to cross before we could enter the Village.

"Rina, where are we?" Fiona asked drowsiness still apparent in her voice.

I resisted the sudden urge to roll my eyes at her ignorant ways and opened my mouth.

"We're half to the village" wait that wasn't my voice, I looked at Link ahead of me, as always, he had answered Fiona's question without my consent.

Much like, (As I remembered our encounter with Malon) I had when Malon asked him a question. I glared at his back, picturing the smirk I was positive graced his lips. It wasn't like we had done nothing but walked; we rested and took that time to eat. The sun was directly above us now, secretly scorching my skin as I walked directly under it. It was a very sunny day and for a moment it seemed almost too sunny, impossibly sunny as if something else was going to take place on this same day, and it would complicate our journey.

I wasn't sure what caused me to, but I glanced for a brief second at the location of the Spiritual Stone of Fire-Death Mountain. It loomed higher than even the castle of Hyrule did; high into the clear blue sky. I turned back to Link's back, looking past him at the distance left. Almost there, I thought to myself as my boots glided or seemed to glide on the grass. I took hold of my pendant around neck and eyed it curiously, it wasn't warm to the touch, it hadn't been for awhile and it saddened me for unknown reasons. I let it fall back to my chest as it bounced slightly with each step I took.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fiona had given up trying to get Karina's attention, she was lost in thought about-well Fiona didn't know. She wanted to tell her, tell her everything, but she was afraid of the consequences. An eerie image of her weakened friend entered her mind: her eyes forced shut from the pain that her mind was causing her, the barely audible whisper of her name

"_Fiona," _

A desperate unconscious plea for help, her help. Yet each time she tried to help Karina. She remained powerless to do a thing, she could only watch as Karina clutched her head, thrashed in Malon's extra bed, and silently recalled all the memories she had recommitted to her being by joined forces of her mind and heart. Occasionally, Fiona heard Karina crying in her sleep, or clutching her fists as she walked, but mostly she saw Karina grasp her pendant.

"_It's the same color as the game screen!"_

_Karina winced from her loud voice in her ear as she rolled her eyes at her raven-haired friend._

"_Yeah, but you failed to see the crest "Karina countered a smug smile upon her face as she pointed to the small glowing emblem._

"_Who the hell would even take notice of something so small?!" Fiona retorted. _

_Karina's eyes flashed for a brief moment with anger as Fiona drew back, regretting her comment, instantly._

"_Uh,uh,uh I mean um don't hurt me" Fiona begged. _

_Karina laughed_

"_You're not worth hurting you're too self-centered" she answered back teasing Fiona once again. _

_Fiona glared_

"_Hey! It takes time to look as good as I do!" she told Karina flipping her hair to her right shoulder._

_Quoting her Karina shook her head looking down hiding a small smirk that fell across her lips as she spoke_

"_Whatever you say Fion, Whatever you say" _

Fiona smiled, remembering how dear the pendant was to Karina and how it still appeared to be important to her, even to her almost memory-less self. The memory of the pendant seemed to never leave Karina even if she herself wasn't aware of it. Fiona admired how much Karina had grown; already she was proving to be a different person than the person Fiona had once called her "best friend," but it wasn't a bad change. In fact it was the quite the opposite. The Karina Fiona remembered was easily bothered by her past, but this Karina seemed to push it aside and not dwell on it, only focused on the task at hand. It made Fiona happy that at least Karina was getting a second chance to open up with the people around her.

"We're here" Link voiced, Fiona hovered for a second, shocked.

Was she really that deep in her ponderings that she hadn't realized how close they were to nearing the entrance to the forest? She looked up. The sun had moved slightly to the right, a sign that day was in the middle. She realized she had been that deep in her thoughts and because of this she had traveled without even paying attention to her surroundings. She already knew this place enough to know where everything was located. The only difference was the time frame. Fiona noticed in the game a day passed by in a series of minutes; however here, time passed by normally if not slower than it did on Earth. She distantly wondered why that was. She hovered next to Karina as they entered the forest, one step closer to (as Fiona knew) Saria.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When we entered the forest it was dark, only patches of the sun peeked through the gaps between the leaves of the tall forest trees; the rays weakly shining down to the twig covered ground. I couldn't remember passing through here on our way out of the village, for that time around I had been dragged by Link who didn't want Saria to see his sad expression. I put my hands behind my back admiring the lush green foliage that seemed to slightly brighten the forest next to the dim rays of sunlight. I smiled. Something about this setting calmed me, made me feel sheltered and safe.

I looked ahead at Link, as usual it appeared he was thinking, well lost in thought since every living being is always thinking, if we didn't, curiosity would become a thing of the past, for thinking fueled it. Navi was hovering at his side and Fiona at mine. She again was unusually silent, but it wasn't the same type of silence as before it was filled with less pressure.

I continued walking as thoughts of the memories I had obtained bounced around in my mind. Going in every direction I thought possible, randomly. John, the brown-haired boy, the small impassive girl Fiona, Sylvia Weston, Kylie, Ashley, and the blonde-haired boy all were tied to me in some way; enemy and friend alike. Yet, as soon as John Weston's death crossed my mind I felt a shiver run down my back and chill the middle of my spine. He had committed suicide, because of me, because of the brown haired boy, and the small impassive girl.

As I lost myself in my thoughts, a name seemed to be whispered to me through the wind,

"_Kairen…"_

I froze; the voice had chilled me further making it harder to walk forward, my feet stopped moving as the last step my right foot made landed on a twig. It snapped making me realize just how silent it had turned, too silent. I shut my eyes trying to steady myself, recollect myself, and pull myself from the hold the voice had on me. Just one word, no one name and I had lost control. Fear gripped me. Strangling me until I felt I couldn't breathe, everyone had seemed to disappear from my line of vision as I felt my world blackening for well- I really didn't want to be reminded how many times so far all I felt was, weak.

Unlike my past experiences of blacking out, no vision surfaced, no white room with the boy and girl, no memories replaying like an old movie-nothing. I could feel myself starting to wake up, but instead a light shined for my mind image to see. I walked towards it as it began to fade.

"_Kairen…"_

I stopped another chill down my spine as I recognized that voice, their voice. They seemed to be everywhere teasing me with their occasional echo of a name unknown to me. Sending shivers through out my body each time the name was said. Only this time, there was no escape. I was in my mind where it was pitch black except for the light, but even that was slowly fading away.

I tried to wake myself up. Knowing I had fallen unconscious but it didn't work. I shut my eyes hoping the voice would go away. That I would wake up on the forest floor with Fiona hovering over me asking me if I was okay and Link calling me weak with no emotion on his face. It wasn't so.

"Karina!"

I heard Fiona calling out to me, but her voice seemed far away, too far away.

"Karina!" there she was again, I opened my eyes.

"About time you woke up, this is becoming a habit of yours isn't?" Link asked, smirking.

I looked down at the ground not wanting to meet his eyes. I was mad at myself for being so pathetic, but it didn't seem to matter because I still was weak. I got up slowly, not being offered any help from Link. Not that I thought I would receive any. I was well aware of his view of me, and my petty black outs. I was nuisance in his eyes. Probably always would be.

"Come on, let's go" I spoke.

"Do you even know where to go?" he asked.

I bit my lip trying to think of a good come back. I settled for the truth.

"No, that's why I'm waiting for you to lead the way"

"Good choice, this way" he responded walking straight into the darker part of the forest. I hesitated. The darkness (for some strange currently unexplained reason) frightened me, almost as much the voice.

"In Ther-e" I asked trying to hide the quiver in my words.

He turned around.

"Yeah, come on, if you don't hurry I won't be able to see Saria until tomorrow, and I don't know about you but I don't want to get caught in this forest at nighttime."

He was right. He seemed to always be right. I nodded my head ignoring the deafening screams in my mind to turn back.

We walked in silence. With Navi and Fiona as our only source of light, well them and my pendant that is. I held it in my closed hand trying to dim the glow, but that only seemed to strengthen it.

Not being able to think of anything to hide the light from them, I quickly stuffed it in my shirt. Hoping that would be enough to dim the light. It turned out it was. The darkness was silent, unnerving and made me want to squeeze Fiona until all the anxiety left me. Though if I did that there would be no more Fiona. I walked as quickly as I could. Following the dim glow of Navi; Link was ahead of me. The light was completely blocked now. No more sunlight and it scared me.

"We're here" I heard Link say sounding very close.

"Great let's go," I whispered lightly making a beeline for the bridge (yes, the bridge was in our view again.) Fiona was right behind me. I ran onto the bridge not caring that Link was staring at me in disbelief.

The bridge was old and rickety and though I had crossed it before it still amazed me it was able to hold my weight. Covered in moss, leaves and even branches, the bridge stood. As I ran it rocked slightly side to side and forward and backward. Instead of waiting for Link like I usually did I entered the village.

It looked the same when it when we first left it. The only thing that changed was a sense of foreboding atmosphere. This time the sun was out and visible and no trees hung over the village to block any light. I stood still taking in all the scenery and the sounds. That's when my ear caught a faint melody, calm but powerful. I became set on making on following its invisible trail of notes. From the sound of it, the song was being played on an instrument. Like Link's Ocarina. I walked ahead-without Fiona.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Where'd she go!?" Fiona exclaimed worried for her best friend's safety.

Link shrugged,

"I don't know why ask me?" he replied bluntly.

Fiona resisted the urge to ram into his head.

"Right, well, we'll go find Saria and you find Karina" Navi said noticing Fiona's eyes dancing with flames, a sign she was losing her patience with Link.

"Good idea Navi" Fiona said all traces of anger gone as she took off in the direction of the lost woods, curious if Karina subconsciously knew where to go like she did at the marketplace.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Link looked around; his home was in the exact state it was when he first left-a mess. He let out a small growl of frustration.

"You're such a messy boy" Navi commented hovering to his right.

"No I'm not; I just don't get to cleaning as much as most people"

"Nice comeback." Navi responded with hidden sarcasm.

"Tha- Hey!"

Navi giggled, sending a string of loud bells into Link's right ear. He winced, slightly from the sound. He looked down at his wooden bed. It strongly reminded him of his ever occurring nightmare. The one he had since the day the Great Deku Tree had summoned him. It always started out the same too:

_He stood in front of Hyrule Castle's entrance; Navi to his left as he clenched something in his hand. To the right of him was a girl- the same girl he was traveling with, her unusual hazel-blue eyes gazing at the dark storm clouds above. Lightning, and thunder raged fiercely as the rain came down just as vicious._

_The girl says something barely above a whisper (though Link could never manage to hear what she was saying). Her eyes widen causing Link's dream self to turn and see what had scared her. As rain pours the drawbridge begins to lower only to be stopped in its tracks. A woman with white hair riding an equally white horse leaps from the half opened drawbridge, carrying a small sapphire-eyed girl. The girl's eyes shine with fear and worry about something unknown to Link.._

_The small girl looks at Link, and throws a purple pouch into the murky waters of the Castle gate's moat. A glint of green, pink, blue and black flashes past his eyes as the mysterious item sinks to the bottom. The white horse disappears into the thick blanket of rain. Link turns. _

_A cry of an anguished horse breaks the steady beating of the rain's drops as it leaps over the remains of the broken drawbridge. _

_A dark figure sits upon the horse, their eyes scanning for something. Link looks up at the tall figure and fear begins to fill his being, but he holds his gaze. The figure looks down and Link gets a glimpse of his face. Orange eyes stare down at him making Link want to cower, but he stands, strong._

_He hears a cry as the other girl watches the orange eyed man. She walks as if in a trance, her hand clasped around something hanging from a chain encircled around her neck. The girl stops moving and her eyes glaze over, gazing into something unseen. The orange-eyed man laughs menacingly and then everything goes white, waking Link up._

"Link, Are you there?"

Link breaks out of his recalling and looks at Navi.

"Yeah"

"You scared me, you weren't answering."

"Sorry Navi" Link replied turning away from his bed, focused on leaving his house to rid of the memories.

"Hey listen! Let's go ask some of the Kokiri about Saria"Navi suggested. Link turned to her and nodded his head. They exited the house.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fiona was becoming worried, really worried. Karina was nowhere to be seen and no one knew where she went. Some were even unaware that Karina had entered the Village in the first place. It annoyed Fiona.

She flew slowly towards the last spot she hadn't checked yet…the entrance to the Lost Woods.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I walked following the song almost like I was in a trance, but I wasn't, just curious. It led me to a vine ladder, and through a tunnel. Now, I was standing in a forest, where the song echoed in all directions. There were three tunnels surrounding me on all sides. They didn't fool me, I listened to the song, hearing each note played and the direction from where it was flowing from, I took the tunnel on the right. Two more tunnels awaited me. I took the one to my left this time; following the song.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Link!" Link turned, a kokiri girl wearing the usual dress attire (green dress, with a brown belt, brown knee high boots and a matching green head band) was calling to him. He walked towards her, she smiled.

"Link, Saria wanted to see you… Did she find you already?" the girl her hands at her sides. Link shook his head. The girl's smile fell,

"Don't worry you'll find her" she replied walking away. At once, it clicked in Link's head where Saria was, the lost woods. Immediately he ran to the vine ladder, climbed it and entered the tunnel to his destination, to Saria.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Karina!" Fiona called only to be met with the same song she knew so well. She had entered the forest only a few moments ago but hadn't moved from her spot since. She knew one wrong move would lead her to disaster or worse, and she didn't think turning into a skull kid would be all that fun. She only hoped that she was in the right, thinking Karina subconsciously knew where she needed to go.

She looked around, noticing how big the forest looked from her point of view. The trees seemed higher than they were on the game and the tunnels looked larger when she gazed at them.

"Fiona?" Fiona turned around. Navi and Link entered the lost woods, nearly making her jump from the sudden sound of voices other than her own.

"Hey Navi, any luck on finding Saria?" Fiona asked even though she knew they were on their way to her.

"No, Karina?"

"No"

"Come on, enough stalling let's go find Saria we'll look for that girl afterwards," Link commanded listening to the song intently- he entered the right tunnel.

Fiona kept her temper in check. She was getting tired of Link always referring to Karina by:

"Hey!, You, or 'girl'"

She found it very rude but couldn't think of anything to make Link stop. She sighed thinking perhaps Link will learn how to call Karina by her name when she starts to regain more memories.

Link had entered and followed the exact path from the game that led to the Sacred Meadow on the first try. His pointed ears perked up slightly, trying to pick up the direction of the melody. It seemed, (to Fiona) that Link knew where he was going so she and Navi followed close behind.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I had just entered the next tunnel when I felt eyes watching me. Curious and a little suspicious I looked up at the same time something touched me.

"Hey"

I nearly screamed from surprise if not for my quick reflexes and recognition of the voice. Link's hand was on my left shoulder, and in the tree there was-

"Hey over here! Hoo hoo!"

I grimaced; yup there was no mistaking it in the tree none other than both mine and Link's newly discovered fear- Kepora Gebora. I noticed Link's hand tense on my shoulder at the same time he let go.

The giant owl looked down at us. Twisting his head left, right and even upside down. His blue eyes looked down at us with: joy? Pity? Wisdom? I don't know but he looked down at us and spoke.

"Link, Karina! Good to see you again!"

Link nodded his head slowly in agreement. I did likewise, though it was more out of respect then actual honesty. This owl scared me.

"Listen to this! Hoot Hoot…" Gebora eyed us to make sure we were listening. I tried my hardest to make it look like I was.

"After going through the lost woods you will come upon the Sacred Forest Meadow." Gebora looked from me to Link, checking we understood so far. Seeing that we did he continued.

"That is a sacred place where few people ever walked-shhh what's that?" Gebora stopped his unseen ears listening to sounds around the forest. Link and I took this moment to listen too. We could hear the song that had led us here. It sounded closer.

"I can hear a mysterious tune…You should listen for that tune too hoo hoo ho!" Gebora stated, voicing Link and mine's thoughts. I really did wonder if this owl was wise since his apparent advice only pointed out that which we were already aware of.

"If you are courageous you will make it through the forest just fine…just follow your ears and listen to the sounds coming from the forest"

Completely obvious, that's what I thought as I watched Kepora Geborafly into the distance.

"So this is where you were- you had me worried sick!"

I looked up. Fiona was hovering directly in front of my face, a red tinge to her glow. I winced from the intensity of it.

"Enough of that, come on let's go find Saria" Link exclaimed taking off through the tunnel to the right. I ran after him.

We stood with two different tunnels, and a peculiar, out of place pond before us. Although we ignored it and took off in the direction of the melody- the left tunnel.

Now the melody was very loud and it made it difficult for us to determine the loudness of it, on a whim I dashed pass Link and went through the tunnel straight ahead. For once he followed me. I tracked the song, as it led us through the forest first pass a boulder then through the left tunnel to a spot that looked the same-boulder an all. It didn't fool us; I followed the tune and entered the tunnel at the right.

The music was loud, but something seemed off. Link stepped in front of me assuming position of leader once more. Before us stood a gate, Link walked closer, signaling me to stay put. Amazingly I obliged. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a creature that resembled a wolf came out of the ground. It made a swipe for me, but I dodged it by rolling almost automatically out of the way. I unsheathed my sword and pulled out my shield. I could hear Link do the same.

Immediately, Fiona was hovering near the wolf creature acting as my target lock. The wolfos, wait I- ugh! Now was not the time to realize I knew what it was! I brought my shield as it came towards me. Its large oversized, vicious-looking claws side swiped my shield. The wolfos growled in irritation and tried again. Only, Link's sword countered it sending sparks as metal hit metal. I let Link take over from there; watching his movements, hoping to learn from them something useful.

Link and the wolfos 'danced', circling each other looking for an opening, sadly (for the Wolfos) there was none and Link easily defeated it two sword thrusts later. It howled in pain and dispersed into green flames, a fitting end, for it in my opinion. Link sheathed his sword but for some reason left his shield out. I followed his example. The gate opened and we walked through.

A maze, all that work and we still had a maze to go through. Mentally I cursed; I was getting tired of all these puzzles. Though for some reason I felt this was only a taste-an appetizer of what puzzles awaited in the very near future.

Link turned to the right, and the sound of something I fully recognized as a deku scrub shooting deku nuts entered our ears. Upon reflex I put my shield up. Something hit it (my guess was a deku nut) and ricocheted back towards the sound of the deku scrub. A loud squeak was heard followed by the shuffling of small feet.

Link pulled out his sling shot and aimed, for something, another squeak was heard along with the cackling of flames.

Link sped off in to the left and I followed (Fiona still at my side). Another Deku scrub awaited us, only thanks to Link's quick reflexes and impatience with me. I arrived as it died. Link turned and smirked at me. I flinched, so he was competing with me, I got it. I raced off after him, faster than before as he turned to the right this time, then right again.

We raced off like the kids we were. Searching for new targets before the other got to them. Link continued straight, and fell in a shallow pond of water. I resisted the urge to laugh out loud and settled for a smile. He glared, knowing that inside my head I was laughing at his competiveness and what it just caused him to do.

Not bothering to help him (he was already out, soaked hair, arms and legs his clothes were dry) I raced off to get a head start (though I doubted that embarrassing himself would him slow down.) I dashed through a medium-sized bush of leaves.

Amazingly, Fiona was still behind me fluttering her tiny wings faster to keep up. A rustling of leaves, I turned to the left with my shield and deflected a Deku nut, back towards the Deku scrub. It squeaked and (to my own twisted amusement) began prancing around angrily. I pulled out my sling shot-missed. I loaded it again, direct hit! The Deku scrub burst into red flames.

"Thanks"

I heard Link say, as a blur of dark green sprinted pass me and the spot where I had just rid the world of the Deku scrub. I stomped my foot, but for some odd reason I had the inclination to run in the opposite direction. I came to a ground level puddle and walked through it to the other side, where a deku scrub waited 'patiently' for me.

Its eyes glowed orange as it eyed me suspiciously. Not wanting to give it a chance to see what I was about to do I pulled out my sling shot and shot it, then loaded the sling shot again, shot it, and climbed up the ledge.

I ran again down long path and turned the only way I could-right. As soon as I did my eyes landed on a small thicket of leaves followed by stairs, no sign of Link.

Splash!

I turned my head to the right just in time to see Link swimming as quickly as he could to where I was. Without another glance back I dashed up the stairs. Taking two at a time, I reached the top with ease. I could hear Link right behind now and took full notice of what I felt was the last obstacle to the source of the Melody- two Deku scrubs.

Two measly Deku scrubs, the first (and the nearest) took notice of me first. I pulled out my sling shot, and aimed for it, but before I could, it died. I looked over my shoulder to see Link smirking at me. I smirked back and took care of the other one. We looked at each other than made yet another mad dash up the last stair case. I grinned as I somehow managed to get pass Link. He glared and sped up-two more stairs left. We reached the top and stopped.

"I win!"

Link yelled triumphantly, punching his fist in the air. I glared playfully at Link and rested my hands on my knees. I panted and looked ahead my red-brown locks blowing in the wind. I stopped glaring, noticing the site in front of me. Link noticed it too and walked forward.

There was Saria, sitting on a tree stump playing the same type of instrument Link owned- an Ocarina. I took my hands off my knees and walked towards her, Link reached her first. She stopped playing at looked us. Fiona and Navi returned to our sides.

"I've been waiting for you Link, Karina!" she said her blue eyes giving away her happiness at the site of us. She continued.

"This is the Sacred Forest Meadow, It's my secret place!" she exclaimed happily, smiling, though she stood seated on the old tree stump with the Ocarina set on her lap.

"I feel…This place will be very important for the three of us someday…" she trailed off a hint of sadness now evident in her voice.

"That's what I feel" she finished.

Link looked at her curiously as did I. She smiled obviously seeing our confusion and curiosity etched in our eyes; However she didn't answer our unspoken questions.

"If you play the Ocarina here, you can talk with the spirits in the forest." She stated, she turned to Link,

"Would you like to play the Ocarina with me?" she asked.

Link nodded his head.

"Okay, try to follow along with the melody I will play. Are you ready?"

She directed and asked, bringing the Ocarina to her lips.

She played the melody that had mesmerized me for so long, was now being played by its creator, Saria. Link pulled his Ocarina out getting ready to try it himself. Saria finished, Link began to play-an exact copy of what Saria had just played. She laughed and smiled.

"Great! Great! Please don't forget this song! Do you promise?" I opened my eyes not even realizing I had them closed in the first place.

I watched as some barely visible emotion flashed through Link's eyes, for a second then he nodded. Curious, I looked over at Saria to see if she noticed it too. She did,

"When you want to hear my voice, play my song. You can talk with me anytime…" she said. She turned to me,

"Karina...Take care okay?" she told me smiling. I nodded. Link's Ocarina glowed for a second just like last time-he put it away.

Saria began to play her Ocarina again as the melody filled the air. I looked around finally taking in the settings. A deserted temple that was what this place reminded me of. I noticed I was standing on a platform, with symbol of what I now came to know as the, Triforce. It was pointing in direction of the out of reach temple entrance.

"Come on" Link grabbed me by the arm and began to pull me out of the area; I yanked my arm from him and ran past him.

"Race you back!" I called childishly, sprinting as fast as I could.

"You're on!" Link said catching up to me with annoying ease.

We raced through the maze, slowing down only for a moment when we waded through the shallow puddles; Fiona and Navi on our non-existent tails. We reached the end of the maze, but didn't stop there. Despite the pleas of Fiona and Navi, we exited the Sacred Forest Meadow.

"I win!" I said mocking Link by using his exact wording.

He smirked,

"This time" he replied.

Suddenly, we felt like someone was watching us, we looked up and our smiling faces quickly dissipated.

"Hoo Hoo Did you learn an Ocarina song from Saria?" it was Gebora again, big baby blue eyes and all. I resisted the urge to hide behind Link. Link looked up, trying his hardest not to give away that he too was afraid, but at the same time annoyed with the large owl.

"That Melody seems to have a mysterious power." Here we go with stating the obvious things again I mentally voiced.

"There may be some other mysterious songs like this that you can learn in Hyrule." That, had my interest not that I could play any of the songs, but they were good to listen to.

"I recommend that you play a song you know." He said directing his advice to Link. Again I had the wanting to hide behind Link as the owl looked down at us.

"I also suggest you play when no score is shown. Melodies you have learned will be recorded in your journal. You should memorize those melodies." As soon as Gebora finished his sentence a journal appeared. Hesitantly, I grabbed it at the same time Kepora Gebora flew off.

"That was…strange" Link stated breaking the silence that hovered above us. I nodded my head in agreement. We walked through a random tunnel. We arrived quickly back at the village.

"We should rest first" Link said making his way towards his house. I shook my head,

"No, I think I can make it to that village, Kakariko" I stated walking towards the exit of the Kokiri Village. Link shrugged.

"Fine, let's go"

And with that we exited the village to our next destination and one step closer to the spiritual stone of fire- Kakariko Village.


	9. 9: Sun’s Song & a Request

Kairi irl Revision Version April 23, 2009 11:06 p.m

Disclaimer: I own nothing Zelda related.

Claimer: I own everything not Zelda related.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 9 Sun's Song and a Request

Chapter Nine Sun's Song and a Request

Link and I had been traveling for quite a long time, we were already at Kakariko Village, but it was dark out and no one was outside. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen-something bad. Well, that was only every time I had the misfortune of passing that well in the middle of the town. Something was up with it-I could feel it. Link didn't seem to mind in fact he even enjoyed going to the graveyard that was eerily located in the back of the town. I stayed behind, by my own choice.

I was leaning against one of the house walls, away from the light. Waiting for Link and Navi to return from the graveyard; they had left about I'm guessing an hour ago?

Fiona was at my side as usual only this time she was resting on my shoulder. Her wings were tired from hovering for so long,

"Karina?"

"Hmm? I think you should go check on Link"

"…Why?"

"Something's not right"

I glanced at Fiona. Oddly enough she wasn't looking at me. Her tiny fairy head was facing in the direction of the graveyard. I sighed and pulled myself from the wall. If she wanted me to go after Link, then I really didn't have a choice. After all, that was what the Great Deku tree wished: to listen to everything Fiona or Navi said, in this case Fiona.

I could say I wasn't scared, but that would be lying. Slowly I began to walk towards the entrance to graveyard (walking as far from the well as possible) Fiona continued to rest on my shoulder. The moon was directly above me. It's pale rays lighting my path and at the same time my reminder that morning was a long ways off. My feet fell with each slow-paced step I took and my arms surprisingly, remained at my sides swaying with each step forward. I was getting used to being in the dark, being in danger it was beginning to become almost like a routine.

I didn't spend my entire time leaning against the wall. I also practiced a couple sword moves I had seen Link do. I won't say I perfected them but I did have a better sense on how to use my sword now. Walking to the graveyard seemed so long, but finally and sadly I had reached it. I walked in, completely on guard. Then I noticed-it was raining. Bewildered I walked in further. I looked up. An old sign in a different language stood in front of the horizon. Beyond it I could make out shadows of mountains and above it all stood the moon- bright and full. It was almost mesmerizing, but I came here for a reason.

Ignoring the rain and the chills that found their way into me I walked into the graveyard. As soon as I did Fiona got off my shoulder and flew towards a large monument stone. Somehow, I could read it. It was as if it was made to be understood and when I finished reading it, the chills entered me even easier:

_R.I.P_

_Here lie the souls of those who_

_Swore fealty to the_

_Royal Family of Hyrule_

_The Shiekah guardians of the_

_Royal Family and founders of Kakariko, watch over these spirits_

_In their eternal slumber._

"Eternal Slumber…"

"Rina, stay focused, find Link!" Fiona whispered harshly.

I nodded my head in understanding she was right, I walked through the graveyard to the very back. It was sad to see how many tomb stones there were, rows and rows of them. I stopped, curious of what they looked like. All the tombstones were uniform, made of gray stone with the engraving of the Triforce upon them. The only differences between any of them were the sayings and names written upon them. I looked ahead and something caught my eye.

I noticed most of the tombs were open, pulled open to be exact, all them appeared to hold nothing under which was strange-except one. It was behind me a ways and something was drawing me towards it.

Perhaps it was the fact it was the only grave that hadn't been opened, or the lush out-of place lively yellow Triforce-shaped flowers that were mysteriously planted in front of it. Whatever the reason I pulled it open. As I did a small hole revealed itself. I gazed into its never-ending depths wondering just how far it went. At the same time it seemed somewhat familiar. I glanced at Fiona in uncertainty. She only looked down at the dark hole, answering my unspoken question. I nodded, I had to jump in.

Quickly, before I could think anymore on it I jumped into the darkness below (it was actually a short fall). I looked around taking in my surroundings. There wasn't much to this place. It looked almost like a shrine. The walls were surprisingly made of dark gray stone instead of dirt. Ahead and deeper into the chamber were two fire pillars. They were illuminating a small brown chest-and the rest of the room. Curiosity took hold of me as I walked further into the chamber; down the stone steps.

The small treasure chest sat upon a platform that rose above the ground by a foot. On each side of the platform I could see bone remains that strongly reminded me of the Stalfos kids.

"Karina?"

Fiona was hovering in front of my face now as she watched me kick open the dusty chest. I didn't answer her questioning. Instead I reached inside the chest and felt something; cool-metal graced the tips of my fingers. I pulled out the object with some difficulty.

It was a shield, a wonderful shield, it was silver with a blue background and the crest of the Triforce, with a red bird, under the bird was another one facing in the opposite direction. The second bird intrigued me. It was lavender and on each side it of were flames-single flames. One reminded me of the night; midnight blue and the other reminded me of the shield itself; silver. I could feel my eyes getting heavy but I fought it back.

There was no way I was going to pass out here- in a grave of all places! It was then the guilt came to me. I had entered someone's grave without so much as a second thought. I felt awful.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fiona hovered, watching Karina carefully-and the shield. She found it a bit unnerving when she saw the lavender bird etched upon its surface. Unlike Karina _she _recognized that bird and it frightened her because now she was beginning to piece things together.

Karina remained oblivious to what the lavender bird meant but showed some signs of recognition- that was it. Karina's eyes appeared to be closing unwillingly, but Karina shook her head. Fiona stopped pacing in her mind and followed Karina as she stuffed the shield into her bag and exited the chamber-transported by fairy magic.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fiona and I exited the chamber quickly. We were back outside on the grounds of the graveyard. I continued to search for Link, but he was no where to be found. I found this strange since there was no way out except for the way one would enter. Then I noticed something disturbing- shattered fragments of a tomb stone lay scattered in the back of the graveyard while two other tomb stones remained intact. Without thinking I ran to the remains to investigate.

"Rina!"

"Fion! Look! Look what someone did! They had the nerve to disrespect the dead!" I cried angrily, for some reason I took high offense towards this act.

The rain poured harder while lightning began to scorch the sky followed by the rumbles of thunder as if the Goddesses themselves were as angry as I was-or maybe angrier. I huffed loudly looking down at the hole in the ground where the tomb stone once stood. For some odd reason Fiona stood quiet, watching me vent. It was then I turned my attention to the tomb stone on the left. I stepped in front of it at first I was surprised the design etched into its surface wasn't the Triforce. In fact it looked like a sun with a small triangle under it. Curious of its uniqueness, I read the inscription:

_Royal Composer Bros._

_Sharp the Elder_

_R.I.P_

"'Rina look out!"

Before I could react something came out of the tomb stone and sliced at my arm. I winced and quickly moved out of the way as my attacker dived in for another attack. I looked around searching for my current enemy, where were they? I didn't wonder long.

"Rina above you!"

Quickly I unsheathed my sword and blindly countered the attempted assault from above. It worked. Something began to materialize in the air. A deep cackling voice was heard as one of the uncommon things took place. My attacker was a ghost- a composer ghost. He wore a gray robe with a burgundy collar and a matching gray hat with a burgundy sun on it.

He carried a small yellow lantern in his right hand. He didn't appear to hold the appearance of a Hylian anymore, his legs were gone replaced with the ability to float and his skin was black. I pushed him back with my sword; He glared down at me with red pupil-less eyes. I shivered unwillingly.

He came down again, only this time he was spinning and I took notice of the very pointed conductor stick stained with blood robbed from the shallow cut on my arm. Without thinking clearly I side-stepped to the right making the angry ghost miss his target by an inch. He stopped spinning and hung in the air long enough and low enough for me to attack him. I slashed him in the back with my sword. He halted for a split second then turned around and slit me on the same arm as before. I bit my lip to cover the pain.

My mind began to clear of panic as I focused all my attention on the ghost-predicting his next move. I watched as he spun in for another blow, but I was getting used to his fighting style so this time I dodged escaping without so much as a scratch. He hung in the air once more and I took this chance to deliver the final strike! Swiftly, I sliced him in the back then followed up with a move I saw Link do- the sword poke. He screamed, and disappeared as the lantern he was holding crashed to the floor, a green flame was released.

"Gyaah! You killed me…unbelievable!"

I looked at the Flame it was suspended in the air. Seeing no more danger I sheathed my sword and walked closer to the flame, it was talking-a spirit.

"Who are you?" I questioned hesitantly. The flame regarded me with interest then spoke again.

"Oh, what? You're not one of Ganondorf's Gerudos are you?"

I shook my head uncertainly, Gerudos? What were those? The spirit seemed to relax at this news and continued.

"Because of my role as a ghost. I had to act like that. I apologize."

I nodded my head in acceptance and understanding, it made sense ghosts were known to be frightening-and violent.

"Now then, let me introduce myself"

I looked at the flame curiously.

"Ahem" he cleared his throat.

"I am one of the ghostly composer brothers of Kakariko Village."

Okay…that was obvious I thought, remembering the conductor stick that had managed to slice my arm twice. I looked at the flame expectantly; urging him with my eyes to continue.

"All the people in this village are born to serve the Royal Family of Hyrule."

I looked at the flame interested in why he suddenly chose to reveal this to me.

"We brothers also served the Royal Family, and were assigned to study the hereditary mystic powers of the family."

The Triforce, I thought.

"Though we never could figure out the power of the Triforce."

That didn't surprise me, but it did sadden me seeing as these composer brothers had obviously spent their lives trying to discover what made the Triforce 'tick'.

"We had almost completed our study of controlling time with the Ocarina's help."

Time, Ocarina's (my head was beginning to pound again).

"Uh, I mean…" he trailed off feeling he had divulged information he shouldn't have, fighting with himself he continued.

"Actually, we completed that study!"

Now I was curious, the Ocarina's really had me interested-something about them just clicked with me. Though I wasn't sure why.

"We would have been famous, if the hateful Ganondorf had not tried to steal our results."

There was his name again. This figure seemed to be the source of chaos, fear, and panic everywhere…

"We could never let him reap the fruits of our research! That's why we gave our lives to protect the secret."

I felt my heart stop-for a second. They were murdered, the composer brothers were murdered, let themselves be murdered-to protect the secret, whatever the secret may be.

Before I could react, the spirit disappeared and I realized right there-it was Sharp.

"Karina?"

"Fiona, he-they…"

I trailed off feeling water from the rain hit my face, hiding my tears. I didn't bother to wipe my eyes as the rain fell. I walked to the other tomb stone having a hunch that if I read it- I would meet the other brother. I unsheathed my sword and read the other stone:

_Royal Composer Bros._

_Flat the Younger_

_R.I.P'_

As I predicted another ghost appeared only this one had long blonde hair and a mustache, he wore a white robe with a green collar and a matching white hat with a moon. He too held a small lantern in his right hand. He appeared to be shorter and friendlier than Sharp was for he didn't attack right away.

Seizing the opportunity I attacked him straight on without hesitation this time. The ghost halted and turned to attack me. I watched as he glided quickly towards me, taking in his stance and attack with my eyes. This ghost was more flighty with his movements and would therefore be harder to attack. I needed to bring him down now. I concluded as I quickly rolled out of the ghost's path. He stopped and I attacked again-relentlessly.

The ghost screamed a sign that I had won. His lantern fell to the grass with a deafening clatter-drowning out the sound of the thunder and the rain for a split- second. A green flame appeared once more this time however it didn't speak only disappeared. Filling satisfied that both ghosts were temporarily at peace I sheathed my sword again.

"Okay Karina you liberated the Composer brothers-NOW FIND LINK!"

I glared at Fiona and she backed off, she didn't seem to care that the two ghosts we just met had been murdered by Ganondorf. That name scared me as much as the deeds he did angered me. He was cruel and heartless. He didn't care about anyone only power-achieving power. I shook my head vigorously to rid myself of my anger and sorrow. I looked at where the remains of the big tomb stone stood-the hole.

"I think- I think Link did this." I said suddenly piecing things together (why else would there be a hole under a tombstone?)

As if in response my pendant began to glow (luckily Fiona was facing the other direction). There was a Triforce etched into the ground in front of the hole as well. My pendant glowing confirmed what my rage and anger could not. Something was hidden down in the depths of that tomb.

Whether good or bad something was there and Link, being the curious boy he was had somehow revealed the secret entrance and entered it. The question now was: Why was he taking so long to return? Was something so terrifying, so threatening keeping him from coming back?

Before my mind could register I heard Fiona behind me as my pendant's warmth left my hand and its pink-hued glow began to dim.

"Karina!"

Then, I began to fall.

That was the last thing I heard as everything turned black only I wasn't unconscious. No, somehow I had fallen into the entrance to the tomb. Now all I saw was darkness and a very dim light at the very bottom of the tunnel (where I would land). As soon I realized this- I stopped falling, and landed somehow gracefully on my feet; I looked down further into the passage. It was narrow and seemed to get darker instead of lighter as I walked down it.

A bright ball of light appeared next to me-Fiona.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fiona was scared, very scared she remembered this level well and how many times Karina would tease her by entering the place. Now it was real- and she was here in flesh. The chamber seemed even more intimidating from a fairy's point of view too.

Everything appeared bigger than it really was. Fiona caught up to Karina. She spotted her making it down the tunnel-with the skeletons. Fiona shivered uncontrollably she hated this level so much. Karina seemed to be shaking too, though she tried her best to hide it. Fiona sighed sadly in her mind. Karina was never afraid of Royal Family's tomb before. She always laughed at how ridiculous the skeletons, keese and redeads looked:

"_Fion! Look, look! I just shot the wanna-be bat from the ceiling!" a teenage girl by the name of Karina exclaimed._

"_T-t-hat's nice, n-o-oo-w would yy-o-u ppp-l-ea-se jus-t hurry uu-p and get pass this le-ve-l" Fiona stuttered._

_Karina laughed,_

"_What Fiona? You Afraid?" she asked jokingly._

"_Nn-n-o! I just don't l-li-kk-e thi-s ppl-ace" Fiona replied stubbornly._

_Karina shrugged,_

"_Oh well, I need to get the Sun song before I go to Death Mountain soooooo" Karina paused and giggled,_

"_You'll just have to deal with it" Fiona finished._

"_Yup!" Karina replied smiling._

Fiona resisted the urge to cry-again. Then the thought of Karina's anger and hurt that composer brother's were murdered drifted into her mind. Karina was open-too open about her emotions. In a place like this, that could be dangerous. Of course Fiona realized it was only on rare occasions that Karina would expose what she was thinking openly.

Still, she cried-cried for the hurt that was brought upon Sharp and Flat, She actually cried. Yes, it was raining at the time, but Fiona knew Karina well and even if she never cried back when she had her memories…Fiona could see the smallest give away that she was sad.

It was such a small sign that one other than herself would have to look for it in order to actually spot it-her eyes. Fiona always thought Karina's eyes were strange, but in a good way. Her eyes were dominantly hazel with hints of blue. At one time Fiona remembered Karina getting upset-very upset that their friend had forgotten who they were exactly and was welcomed into the popular crowd, losing any chance of ever remembering them.

However they couldn't do anything about it, it was what they called 'cruel fate.' Fiona didn't forget how could she? They visited their lost friend almost everyday and _they_ never knew who Karina and Fiona were…

"_How could J- forget…" Karina whispered her voice so soft and filled with sorrow that Fiona had to lean in closer to her friend to hear._

_They were under a tree, The Tree where the three of them used to hang out when they were younger. It made Fiona smile remembering those days, but Karina glared down at the floor._

"_Rina, it's not their fault th-"Fiona started to say, trying to comfort her friend._

"_It is! If they hadn't, then we would…still all be here—together." the younger Karina looked up._

"_We-we would still be friends!" she exclaimed glaring at the tree as if it was to blame for the two friend's sorrow._

_That's when Fiona saw it, Karina's eyes-were completely blue. As if her tears had stained the color of her eyes as they stained lines down her face. It was the first time Fiona had seen that, it was like an anime character's eyes turned strange colors when they were angry, but it wasn't dramatic, because hints of Hazel could still be seen. It was as if the blue had bled through her entire iris._

"_Karina…"_

"_What?..." Karina whispered._

"_You're crying, aren't you?" Fiona asked, even though she knew Karina was crying. She wanted Karina to tell herself (it was raining)._

"_Nn-o, yes…" Karina trailed off looking up at the tree she turned to Fiona, her eyes' irises still holding the blue hue._

"_It won't be the same between us anymore…you know?" she said smiling sadly. Fiona looked down at the floor trying to hide her own tears,_

"_Yeah…" she agreed._

_The two friends looked back up at the tree and left._

Fiona really wanted to cry now that she remembered that, and realized Karina's sadness for the Composer brothers caused her eyes to turn blue for a split second. It reminded Fiona that Karina ended up forgetting _them_.

To mask the pain she felt from them not remembering her, and Karina. Fiona often just joked with the person dropping hints of their past. Hoping (for Karina's sake) that they would somehow remember--they never did.

So Karina gradually began to forget they were ever friends with that person-forcing her memory to erase their existence completely. Karina would talk to them as if they were just another person, with no connection to her.

Fiona never forgot-she couldn't even if Karina did-she didn't want to. That person meant so much to both of them and she wanted to keep them in her memory for herself, and Karina. Then, she heard an ear-piercing scream-and Karina.

"Fion!"

Fiona cleared her head and froze, Karina was in trouble.

"Fiona! Where are you!?"

Fiona flew faster now, fearful for Karina.

"Fion'! Help!"

Forgetting her own fear of what surely lied ahead she flew into the next chamber where her fear was located, Redeads. Karina appeared to be cornered by the nearest Redead, but that wasn't all-she had found Link. Her hazel-blue eyes were filled with fear, but at the same time determination. Navi seemed to be knocked out along with a shallow-breathing Link. Both were on the floor and Karina stood in front of them with her sword, but because of the Redead's ability to paralyze her she stood unmoving with her sword at her side.

"Karina hold on!" Fiona dashed quickly to Karina's side unaffected by the screams of the Redeads. Doing the only thing she could think of she rammed into Karina's head-breaking the hold of the Redeads, Karina collapsed to the floor but Fiona continued to ram into her head in urgency.

"Karina, leave Link! Come on remember what Sharp told you!"

"What!? But he'll die!"

"No he won't, trust me!"

Fiona begged worry and fear evident in her brown eyes. Karina got up to her feet and nodded then dashed to the end other end of the room. Well, tried. In her panicked haste Karina fell into one of the green pools. She screamed in pain.

"Rina!" Fiona screamed, fearful for her friend.

"I'-m Fine"

Karina said as she struggled to get out of the green liquid she felt was poison. She winced from her lack of strength but continued to run to the end of the chamber where Fiona was hovering. She tried to dodge the Redeads but her current state of health caused her to become weaker and easier prey for them.

"Rina get up!" Fiona cried as a Redead began to close in on her.

Karina dragged herself out the way, then using the last of the strength in her arms, pushed herself up off the ground and sprinted to Fiona and into the last chamber.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Link opened his eyes,

"Huh? Was that?" he got up still groggy but no longer weak.

"Link! Karina and Fiona are here they made it pass the Redeads!" came Navi's shrill voice and to Link's dismay bright glow.

"What- that girl? And Fiona?" Link asked still waking from his stupor.

Navi became impatient with Link's slow wakening and his stubbornness to use Karina's name.

"Yes—those two, get up!" she exclaimed ramming hard into Link's head.

"Oww! Okay, okay, I'm up!" Link stated putting his hands over his head to protect himself from another blow by Navi.

Then he looked around,

"Link don't just stand there Run!" Navi commanded. Link didn't need to be told twice. Unlike Karina he healed quickly and sprinted across to the end of the chamber-without falling into the green liquid.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Karina! Over here!"

I followed Fiona's voice as I stumbled through the eerie darkness of the tomb. I put my hands up trying to feel for the walls on either side of me, but I couldn't find them, then I realized. It wasn't hard to see because I was reaching another chamber. Fiona was hovering above an altar of some sorts with two fire pillars on either side of her.

Cautiously I walked into the chamber. It was just like the other chamber in the grave that I found the shield. The only difference was there was only one path and on either side of the path was the green substance. Carefully I walked toward the altar and on to the steps.

"Karina, look down here"

Fiona instructed hovering near a small inscription under a very big stone in a language I couldn't read. It was marked with the symbol of the Triforce.

"So you came after all"

I turned around; Link and Navi were making their way down the narrow passageway.

"Link!" I said surprised and relieved that he was okay.

Link didn't say anything but smiled as he walked passed me and examined the inscription, he began to read:

_This poem is dedicated to_

_The memory of the dearly departed_

_Members of the Royal Family_

_The rising sun will eventually set._

_A newborn's life will fade._

_From sun to moon, moon to sun…_

_Give peaceful rest to the living dead._

He stopped reading and Navi spoke,

"This is an interesting poem…huh?" she asked us.

I nodded my head, Link didn't say anything.

It was Fiona's turn to say something

"Something is inscribed on the tombstone…"

I thought back to the poem,

"From Sun to moon, Moon to sun" an image of Sharp and Flat's ghosts entered my mind and I fought back the tears once more then it clicked and I knew even before Fiona said it what was the tiny inscription on the stone.

"It's the secret melody of the Composer Brothers!" she exclaimed.

I smiled and Link looked at her confused,

"Composer…Brothers? I thought it was just a song to control the sun?"

I added myself to the conversation,

"It is, the Composer Brothers created it right befor-" I stopped looking down at the floor.

I could feel Link's eyes on me, probably full of curiosity or annoyance.

"Before what?"

I looked up; Link was looking at me with a solemn expression. Not even his eyes gave away anything of what he could be thinking.

"Before Ganondorf murdered them…" I finished looking back the tomb stone blankly my mind drifting to what Sharp had told me

"They let him murder them to protect that song" I stated still not looking at Link.

Fiona flew to my side as I felt all the wounds I had received come back- though I hid the fact that the pain decided to affect me now. It worked Link remained oblivious and turned back to face the wall.

"You should try to play the song Link" I told him trying to hide the weakening in my voice. He eyed me suspiciously then turned around and faced the inscription. He pulled out his ocarina and began to play Sharp and Flat's precious song

A bright light began to surround Link as each note was made. I watched in awe. It felt as if some of the darkness of the tomb had lifted. Link finished the song and put his ocarina away as it glowed-indicating he had learned a new song. Navi turned back to the tombstone:

_Restless souls wander_

_Where they don't belong._

_Bring them calm with_

_The Sun's Song._

She recited, finishing the poem.

I turned to Fiona.

"So how do we get out of here?"

"The song" Link answered.

"Restless souls wander where they don't belong. Bring them calm with the Sun's Song" he recited seeming to have logged the poem's meaning into his memory.

"I get it!" I exclaimed happily, forgetting for a brief moment of the pain I was in. Link rolled his eyes and started walking back into the room with the zombie looking creatures.

"Fiona, what are those things called?"

"Redeads" Link answered once more.

Fiona flew in his face,

"I can answer her questions too you know!" she bellowed her glow tinted slightly dark red. Link smirked,

"Whatever"

He brought his out ocarina as we entered the chamber and he began to play the Sun's Song. A yellow light surrounded him once more the notes filled the air. I watched the Redeads expectantly. As soon as the song was finished, they turned white and stopped groaning- as if they were frozen.

"Come on! I don't know how long this will last!" Link said as he sprinted ahead of me.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fiona cursed in her mind, how could Link not see that Karina was in no condition to run that fast?! She looked at Karina. Karina knew she wouldn't be able to run but from the looks of it she was going to try anyway.

"Karina no!"

Fiona whispered urgently, afraid that the Redeads would awaken if they heard her. Karina didn't listen, as she ran to the other side where Link was only moments before (he had gone through the other door), she reached the large metal door dashed through it, jumped down the stairs, ran through the room of bones to the exit (yes Link didn't wait for her thinking she was fine). By fairy magic she and Fiona were lifted back out of the grave.

"You made it!" Navi said as Fiona and Karina appeared back in the graveyard.

"Ye-ah" Karina said.

Fiona could see Karina was at her breaking point, but she could also see a look of determination in her eyes-a fire of ambition.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, are you okay?"

I looked up and met Link's eyes, was that…concern? I shook it off and smiled the best I could,

"Yup!" I managed to exclaim happily even though on the inside I felt like I was breaking.

"You're lying" he replied sternly.

I flinched, but not from his voice. I was beyond my limited state of being weak, now I was somehow conscious by my will to be conscious. If that made sense at all, my mind was beginning to get very mixed up. I stepped past Link towards the exit of the graveyard-ignoring the pain in my legs that was screaming I would stop to rest.

I could feel Link watching me, but he didn't say anything further after accusing me of lying. Instead he caught up to me and walked beside me-this was a change. (I suspected he knew I really wasn't okay despite my ability to make myself continue to move forward.)

A few more steps and we would be out of my nightmare and closer to getting healed. Now that I thought about it, it was somewhat strange that Link healed so quickly and I hadn't. It was a little annoying and disappointing too.

As I got nearer to the exit my footsteps became heavier and slower than before. I would have screamed but I wanted to be stronger so I brushed that thought away and focused on getting to the exit-I made it.

My legs gave way there, and everything turned black. Only this time, I didn't feel my body hit the cold yet soft grass instead it was something warm and the last thing I saw wasn't Fiona-no it was my dreaded fear a Cucco…and something dark green but it wasn't the grass…

"_Karina, stop being so reckless" the boy with brown hair said to my mind image, once again in the white room._

"_Yeah, you might really hurt yourself if you aren't" the younger girl with red hair as well, said, smirking at me._

_I felt myself smile at them as the scenery began to change again._

_I was in a room- it looked like a boy's room. The walls were dark blue and clothes were scattered on the floor. There were shelves of video games and song books near the window across from the door. To the right of me in the farthest corner were guitars: a dark blue electric guitar and a regular acoustic. To the far left was a closet and a bed-someone was sitting on the bed with a black notebook._

"_D-"it was my younger self again, she seemed hesitant to approach the boy on the bed; he was writing._

_The boy looked down and stopped writing._

"_Karina what's wrong?" the boy asked coming down from his bed to meet my younger self__ (his bed was very tall)._

"_It happened again…"_

_The boy's eyes widened slightly (or at least from what I could see) and he looked directly into my younger self's eyes._

_She began to fiddle with a pendant around her neck-the same pendant I had. She took a deep breath and began her story,_

"_J-, I didn't think-"she paused fingering the pendant again._

"_I didn't think it would happen, and it did…J- had a horrible accident." She looked down at the floor as if it was her fault, she glanced up at the boy-his face suddenly became impassive._

"_J- Forgot you and Fiona" he stated his voice devoid of emotion for some reason. My younger self's eyes widened in surprise and then confusion and fear at the sound of the boy's voice. Nonetheless, she nodded her head in response. _

"_They said, J- wouldn't remember, for a long time…" she trailed off._

"_D-, I ignored it, ignored the warning…" she stared down at the floor, glaring as she felt tears began to fill her eyes._

"_It's my fault!" she yelled still looking down at the floor._

_The boy remained silent as my younger self proceeded to cry in his arms._

_I felt my eyes began to open._

"Karina,"

I opened my eyes to see the sun rising and Fiona hovering in my face. I jumped in surprise. At the same time, something warm slid off me. I realized it was a blanket.

"Huh, where am I?" I said still half asleep.

I had been resting against a tree, but I didn't remember ever sitting down under one. Both, the well (my least favorite landmark) and a tall windmill were in my line of vision.

"I see you're awake"

I stood up and turned around. Before me was an elderly man, but he didn't look anywhere near fragile. His arms were big and strong looking- a trait that showed the man worked a lot with his hands. His legs were very skinny (compared to his very round body) and his head was shaped in that of a very rounded bowling pin.

He wore black shoes and a blue long sleeve shirt left open (not a very good sight either), his pants were green and they weren't pants but shorts. For some odd reason the elderly man also had bandages all the way up his legs, almost like a mummy.

"Who are you? I asked curiously.

The man folded his arms, smirking much in the way Link usually did- come to think if it…where was Link?

"Little girl if you want a questioned answered pay attention"

I stopped my ponderings at the sound of the old man and looked up. He wasn't smirking anymore but laughing heartily- probably from the way my face looked.

"Right…sorry" I responded sheepishly, not looking up at the large man but at my feet. The man huffed, and began again,

"I am the boss of the carpenters that Impa hired to improve this village and make it into a true city!" he exclaimed, I listened-not exactly hanging on every word he said. He continued,

"But young men these days don't have any ambition…You know what I mean, kid?"

I thought back to Link. He had ambition-probably an ambition even stronger than me wanting my memories back. To categorize all 'young men' as non-caring didn't sound right to me, but than again-I couldn't really consider Link a 'young man' either. I glanced up at the man who was waiting patiently for my answer. I smiled at him, hoping he would just continue his story.

"My workers are just running aimlessly around the village, and they're not making any progress at all…"

The man laughed again. Only, he sounded a little bitter,

"Even my own son doesn't have a job, and he just wanders around all day!" the man huffed. I looked behind him watching a 'young man' skipping around one of the houses. The Carpenter Boss turned to see what I was looking at and his eye twitched,

"They're all worthless. I tell you!" he exclaimed no longer talking to me for he stomped away from the tree. I frowned at his apparent frustration. I turned to Fiona. I picked up the blanket that was placed on me-it was brown.

"Whose is this?"

"It belongs to the lady in that house" she replied gesturing to the house to the left of the well. Luckily the entrance was facing in my direction and very far from the well. I walked towards the brown door and entered. A plump kind-looking woman greeted me.

"Hello little girl!" she said smiling.

(Apparently it was okay to just waltz into people's houses); I smiled back.

The woman wore a long blue skirt that flared at the bottom, with a design at the hem. She wore a complementary red tank top-like blouse with lace at the collar; the straps of the blouse were about an inch thick. The woman also had mousy light brown hair with a hairstyle very unique from what I had seen anywhere before.

"Is this the first time you've visited this village?"

I nodded my head.

"A great woman Impa, opened up this village to us poor folk."

I looked down at the blanket and handed it to her,

"Oh, is that my blanket that sweet little boy asked me to borrow?"

Figuring it was Link she was talking about (I don't know about him being sweet, but oh well) I nodded my head. She took the blanket,

"Did he ask you to return it?"

I shook my head,

"I found it draped on me when I woke up awhile ago" I explained.

"I see, well off you go-thank-you for returning this to me" she told me smiling, although there was glimmer in her eyes I couldn't interpret.

I walked out of the house and closed the door. It was strange to see people up and about in the small village.

"Karina, what do you want to do?" Fiona asked.

I shrugged.

"Let's look around, maybe we'll find Link" I suggested.

Fiona flew up and down in agreement.

"Where should I start?"

"How about the house on the hill over there?" Fiona replied flying the direction of the house. I nodded my head.

"Okay"

I stopped before I entered. A guard was standing the right of the door. He spoke, as he had rehearsed the line over and over everyday,

"This used to be the great Impa's house, but she doesn't live here any longer." The guard sighed,

"It is now open to all villagers. You are free to go in." he paused and looked down at the floor with his eyes-gazing down as if in pain.

"This village used to be a Shiekah village, but the great Impa opened it to everyone."

Wanting to say something but having nothing to say I merely smiled at the soldier in understanding. He smiled in response-I walked into the house.

When I entered I didn't really know what to expect since when I met Impa she seemed somewhat mysterious. A wall of books to the right greeted me, along with a stone stove to the left and square table dead center in the room. My mouth dropped open in awe.

To the very far left was a beautifully crafted yet simple staircase leading to a small table and floor bed on the second floor. Under the stairs appeared to be a storage area and to the right of that was a-cow in a cage chewing on some hay? Now that didn't seem to fit the rest of the house but I shook that thought a way.

It was then I noticed a man watching me coldly with his arms folded across his chest. He was wearing all green like me and Link did, but his pants looked more like tights and his shirt was more of a olive green then an emerald or forest green- in a way (if the man wasn't glaring at me) he reminded me a very poorly dressed character from some fantasy book called Peter Pan. Oh wait that's the name of the character too. Not liking the way he was looking at me I walked towards him shyly.

The man huffed and then spoke in a harsh gruff sounding voice,

"Hey! Kid, do you always enter people's houses without permission? Didn't your parents teach you any manners?" he scolded.

I looked down at the ground, Parents…as far I knew I didn't have any (Aside from Mrs. Weston of course). The man seemed to see my sudden downcast expression for his next words brushed off his scolding,

"Oh well. Did you see a lady behind this house? She's going through hard times, oh well if that lady asks you about chickens. You should listen to her." The man suggested then he turn away from me and began to scan the bookshelves.

I walked out of Impa's old house and decided I would take his advice. I went down the dirt path and turned right, then left (there was a house in the way). I kept walking straight until I arrived in front of a woman who was smiling-standing next to…I froze there they were, many there had to be at least six. Each and everyone were looking at me and I looked at that them as the one feeling I hated came and choked my stomach-Cuccos.

Luckily, they were stored safely behind a fence with a lady next to them. The lady looked very young well at least in her early twenties. Unlike the kind woman I had met earlier this girl wore a long slender dark jade skirt. Her top was a white short sleeved shirt with a mahogany colored button vest. The skirt had a white vine like pattern going around the bottom hem of the skirt. Her slip on shoes was the same color as her vest. She smiled down at me kindly, with her hands clasped in front of her.

"Have you seen a young boy around?" I asked, hoping that she would know who I was talking about. Her eyes widened slight in realization,

"Does he wear a green tunic like yours?" she asked.

I looked down at what I was wearing and then back up at her nodding my head.

"Oh he's such a sweet boy he rounded up all my cuccos for me since I'm allergic to them." She told me her dark blue eyes shining and her red hair blowing in the wind.

I was beginning to wonder why almost everyone in this town referred to Link as "sweet boy." I shook it off and looked up at the woman before-she was smiling expectantly,

"Would you like to know where he went?" she asked kindly.

Not bothering to think about the meaning behind her words I nodded my head. She pointed in the direction of the small building behind me to the right.

"He walked right into that building"

"Okay, thank you" I told her.

I began walking back the way I came until I came to a small gray house. Fiona hovered in front of my face

"Karina, I don't think Link is in there" she said rather quickly.

I eyed her suspiciously, but said nothing and walked in.

Immediately I wished I hadn't or that I had knocked instead of using Link's habit of just opening closed doors and letting myself in.

"I told you…" Fiona whispered at my side.

I ignored her and looked around cautiously. The place we entered was bare-empty. The floor boards creaked under my feet. An empty box was stashed in the right hand corner of the hall way-it was covered in webs. Without thinking I exited the house as fast I had entered it.

"I'm not going in there again…" I told Fiona.

She just sighed. I walked on, searching in vain for Link.

"Maybe you should just go back to the tree and wait for him." Fiona suggested. Sighing I nodded my head and returned to the tree.

The village was relatively deserted now. It was getting darker and still there was no sign of Link.

"Hey Fiona."

"Hmm?"

"You don't think Link would go back the graveyard after all of that do you?" I asked worriedly.

"Now why would you think that?"

I turned around-facing the entrance to the village. There was Link, smirking. Before I could say anything Fiona flew past me in front of Link's face. Her glow was dark red.

"Where have you been!?" she yelled/asked.

He shrugged, began rummaging in his bag and pulled out a golden mask and a letter-Zelda's letter.

"I went back to the marketplace to get this" he lifted the golden mask to Fiona.

"What's that?" I asked curiously.

"A mask, what does it look like?" Link replied laughing.

I blinked and Fiona hung in the air for a brief moment both of us thinking the same thing: Did he just laugh…? He seemed to read our expressions because suddenly he stopped and brushed past me towards Death Mountain.

"Come on, we need to get to Death Mountain before dark." He instructed over his shoulder. I sped up my pace to catch up with him.

We stopped in front of a huge gate and a lone guard who guarded it. I eyed him with interest he seemed to be holding in laughter for some unknown reason.

"Awe the Hero is back-and he brought the supposed heroine mentioned in the letter, oh and the letter as well" the guard said smirking down at us. My curiosity turned quickly to annoyance, a feeling I could tell Link shared. The rude underestimating guard then noticed the mask in Link's hands

"Is that a "kee…something…" character mask? I heard he's very popular recently?" the guard said his arrogant air disappearing for a moment. He looked at Link expectantly,

"He's my boy's favorite. That "kee…something…" mask…" he trailed off and suddenly began to look a little hesitant.

"If you don't mind… Will you sell it to me?" he asked.

Link took a moment to think about it then nodded his head and handed the mask to the guard he. He took it and put on.

"My boy will be very happy with this! You really are Mr. Hero!" the guard said laughing at the end. However I just eyed him curiously. One minute, he was Mr. High and Mighty next he was a loving father making a joke-he was strange. I shook my head and started walking ahead, but the guard stopped me.

"Little girl I hope you don't plan to enter Death Mountain terrain with-" he paused eyeing my Deku wood shield in disgust.

"That type of shield- it would break very easily I suggest you purchase a Hylian shield at the weapons store." He stated smirking.

I glared at him but before I could say anything in retort, Link beat me to it.

"She has one, she just hasn't equipped it yet" he voiced lazily looking towards death mountain and walking past me, but not before grabbing my arm and dragging me behind him.

Reluctantly I let him. I was too mad for being underestimated but I still didn't like being pulled by the arm. Link's grip was very firm for a ten-year old boy and I don't think he was aware of it because for about the third time it felt like my left arm was losing oxygen because of the lack of blood flow. I stumbled trying not trip over the rocks that were conveniently in my brown boots way. Link let go of my arm and stopped moving. Feeling relief at the feel of blood running through my arms veins again I rubbed my arm and looked ahead.

I understood at once why Link had stopped-Death Mountain was huge, but that wasn't what either of us was looking at. A few feet ahead of us were these strange looking-Giant spiders- no crab or well I'm not sure what they were but they looked like a cross between both a spider and a crab; with their four long fuzzy- scaly looking legs and orange armor on their backs and the pincher like feet. However; the one thing that made them look the strangest was a large red eye on their back. It was looking directly at us.

Without thinking I pulled out my sling shot, loaded it, and aimed. It was a direct hit.

"Lucky shot" Link voiced as he pulled out his own sling shot and shot the other one twice then switched to the creature nearest to us and shot it again-I finished off the last one I had attacked.

Fiona hovered near my face,

"Well those' were' Red Tektites, creatures that love to jump around" Navi spoke hovering near Link's left ear.

"But they didn't get a chance to it seems" Fiona added laughing as she hovered next to me.

Link stored away his sling shot in his pack and I did the same. It was getting darker by the second and we still had a ways to go before we would reach the top of the death mountain. However; it didn't seem to take too long as we reached the end of the steep hill, or should I say the top?

Determined after we made it this far we continued walking- taking notice of a huge boulder covering up what seemed to an entrance into a cave. I looked around as we neared closer to it-taking in the now gray rock walls (they weren't really gray it was just the moonlight's illusion).

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fiona watched in interest as Karina took observation of the Death Mountain Trail. Her eyes were wide with curiosity and eagerness to move forward- a change. Fiona realized from the original Karina. She herself was amazed with the sites. It seemed everything in the game appeared bigger in reality. At first she just thought it was because of her observational point of view, but after awhile she began to realize…this place was bigger- a lot bigger.

"Fiona what's that?"

Fiona was pulled out of her musing as Karina's question reached her small ears. Karina was pointing at a rock that looked different from the rest of them. Fiona knew immediately what it was and was a little shocked that Karina realized there was something different about it.

Then again Karina was adapting to "Hyrule" really well, she guessed it had something to do with her being almost memory less of what technology was. Karina's mind seemed to hold her child demeanor and only some memories of her childhood-it was some what strange to Fiona that she hadn't remembered anything that could be considered her recent history.

"Link?"

Fiona pulled herself out of her daze as she watched Link draw nearer to the "rock". He stopped as if hesitant about walking closer to it. Before he took another step however the rock itself moved until-it was standing. Fiona watched with amused eyes as Link and Karina ceremoniously jumped in surprise.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The rock stretched until it was standing up. My first thought was, this was not a rock. It stood tall, with rough looking skin and black pupils surrounded by abnormal dark purple irises. It didn't have fingers, but claw like hands that made me wonder what exactly they were for, (I was hoping digging) for they were extremely sharp. The creature yawned and looked at us sleepily,

"I am one of the Gorons, the stone-eating people who live on Death Mountain."

I kept my mouth from falling any further than it was about to and stared at him, eyes slightly widened…did it-he just say "stone-eating." Wondering how Link was taking this I stole a glance at his face. He appeared to be just as confused as I was-amazing. I requited my attention back to the Goron who was kind enough to introduce himself to two complete strangers such as us.

"Look at that huge boulder over there!" the Goron said pointing to the very obvious boulder we had already noticed. The Goron turned back to us,

"It blocks the entrance to the Dodongo's Cavern, which was once a very important place for us Gorons…" he trailed off a slight flicker of sorrow in his eyes.

"But one day, many Dodongos suddenly appeared inside the cavern. It became a very dangerous place!" he shuddered but continued,

"On top of that, a Gerudo in Black armor used his magic to seal the entrance with that boulder!"

Gerudo-it sounded familiar and it only took a second for me to recall that Sharp had used the same term-asking if I was one. I looked at Link; his small fists were clenched at his sides as his face showed only a small altitude of disturbance- an angry flicker in his eyes. I eyed him curiously, he knew so much more than I did and it was somewhat sad to me for some reason.

"If you want to hear more Goron gossip, head up to our city!"

We nodded our heads in acceptance. The Goron's mouth line shaped into a small smile,

"Goron City is just little ways up the trail. It won't take much longer to get there, even on foot."

And with that we waved good-bye, dismissing ourselves as we followed the path higher into the mountains. Walking without pause we continued. The moon shined dimly through the mountain peaks as we reached a clearing and another Goron. Link walked towards it, upon hearing his footsteps the Goron stood up. If it wasn't for the habit of scratching his stomach at first glance I'd believe him to be the Goron we just met, but this one had a different personality showing through his eyes.

"They say that a beautiful fairy lives on top of Death Mountain!" he exclaimed stopping the act of scratching his stomach.

"Fairy?" Link asked, his curious nature taking hold of him.

The Goron nodded.

"Don't you want to see her?" then the Goron went back to his disguise as an oddly jagged rock.

Link shrugged and continued walking down the path. With me close behind, it wasn't long before we reached a tunnel leading into a cave entrance. I looked around finally noticing that dawn was coming again, we had been traveling a whole day-just to reach a tunnel and a decorated cave entrance-the Goron City.

Without giving my self a second chance to think before acting I stepped through the entrance and into the light of an underground city.

I was amazed at what I saw.

Instead of a dark cave like I was expecting-it was full of light that came in through the large entrance behind us. Surprisingly it was just the right amount of light to illuminate the dark cave. There were also different floors of the city.

I started towards the edge but Link stopped me.

"Come on we don't have to time to admire the scenery we have to get the spiritual stone of fire." He commanded pulling me by the arm once again.

Not wanting to be pulled anymore I heeded his words and tried in vain once again to yank my arm from his grip,

"Lead the way" I mumbled annoyed.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fiona watched as Link pulled Karina through the stairway to the left. Karina appeared to be slightly annoyed, but complied anyways after her failed attempts to pull her arm from Link's apparent 'death grip'. She and Navi watched somewhat angry at Link themselves.

"Navi, why does Link treat Karina so poorly?" Fiona asked hiding the stinging affect her words held. Navi however caught it.

"I'm not really sure- I think it has something to do with Saria…" Navi responded hushed. She didn't want Link to hear their conversation from up above him and Karina.

"Well, he should get over it! Karina doesn't deserve to be treated the way he treats her!" Fiona whispered angrily.

Navi sighed.

"True, but let him get used to her on his own accord. If you force him he won't comply at all" she suggested now flying back to Link as he and Karina reached the bottom floor.

Fiona hung in the air for a moment. She never realized Navi could be such a great source of reason. In the game usually all she did was shout really ridiculous remarks at Link- kind of how Fiona predicted, she would do now.

Link and Karina neared the entrance to Darunia's chambers and there was the famous carpet where Navi would make an absurd and completely useless remark on it.

Fiona watched as Link walked up to the Goron guarding the entrance asking something. Fiona guessed it was something about the locked door.

"Big brother has shut himself up in his room saying 'I will wait in here for the Royal Family's Messenger!'"

Link and Karina backed away, momentarily stunned by the news. Fiona looked at Karina to see if she showed some signs of remembering something-she didn't. For some reason this didn't surprise Fiona. Karina wasn't very fond of the quest to get the spiritual stone of fire; the dungeon annoyed her to no end.

As Fiona predicted Navi hovered above the dusty grey and brown carpet. Link walked up to her and onto the carpet. His left eyebrow rose just barely.

"You're standing on a soft carpet for guests… It feels so plush under your feet!" Navi exclaimed her high pitch tone was again shattering everyone's ears except for Fiona and Navi her self. Fiona noticed Karina's right eye twitch slightly and a flicker of annoyance in Link's eyes.

"So what do we do now?" Karina asked looking at Fiona expectantly.

Fiona knew what to do, but she was still afraid of what would happen to Karina if she became aware of that so instead of telling her she gave her a cryptic message.

"I wonder what the Royal messenger would do" she voiced hoping Karina would get the hint. Karina however remained blank. Fiona's wings stopped hovering for a split second. Karina still wasn't herself. Fiona was beginning to think she'd never be like her old self too.

Fiona was knocked out her thoughts when she heard the Ocarina being played. She looked over at Link to see him playing Zelda's Lullaby; it seemed Link understood what her message was getting at.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Link began to play Zelda's Lullaby on his Ocarina again. Fiona and Navi watched as Link played the small instrument with his eyes closed. Instinctively I covered my pendant with my right hand as I felt it began to warm up. The soft light pink glow was barely visible within my hands (the glow got brighter so I had put both of my hands around it to dim it) as Link finished the song. The large stone door then began to open revealing a narrow passage way cloth in darkness.

I hesitated not liking how dark it looked-it was completely different from the rest of the city. Unfortunately, Link noticed and pulled me in by the arm-again! Although this time, I wouldn't admit but knowing he was there as we traveled through the darkness did calm me somewhat. I felt Link let go my arm (I had my eyes shut) and opened my eyes.

There was a short five stairs stair way leading into a brightly lit room. It was a wonder to me why it appeared so dark when we had entered. Upon entering the new chamber my eyes traveled to two large cave paintings. After that my eyes moved onward to a banner split up into sections by wooden rods-each section held a picture of the Triforce and the whole banner was strung across the ceiling of chamber.

To the far right I took notice of two short tables, then of course the "plush carpet" under my feet. It was the same color as the small one at the entrance and there were two of them that almost completely covered the floor acting as accents to the brightly lit chamber's glow. Finally my eyes landed two fire pillars, Link with Navi hovering on his left side, and a tall bulky figure. I noticed Link wasn't looking at me but the large figure. I stepped closer taking the spot to the left of Link. The tall figure was a Goron. However there was no way I could get this Goron mixed up with any of the other Gorons.

He had a mane of white hair that went around his entire face in a jagged fashion making it look like he had spikes coming out of his face, his belly was very slim compared to the other Gorons (but it still looked slightly too big compared to his tiny feet), his arms were long with black markings on the side and around his thick wrists.

Unlike the other Gorons his claws were dulled, as if he had them filed down from battles. There was one thing, one small detail that set him apart from the other Gorons though: his eyes. It seemed all Gorons had purple irises, but this Goron had a darker shade and white markings under them. His eyes were clouded with anger and betrayal and he wore a deep set frown on his face. Suddenly, I was wishing I was back in the graveyard because it was then I realized his frown was directed at Link and my self.

He scowled down at us and I noticed Link flinch slightly then the Goron spoke,

"What the heck! Who are you!?" we jumped at his demanding voice, but he didn't seem to care.

"When I heard the song of the Royal Family, I expected their messenger had arrived…but you're just two measly kids!" he shouted glaring at us but his posture never failing.

"Has Darunia, the big boss of the Gorons really lost so much status to be treated this way by his Sworn Brother, the King?" he exclaimed, still standing the same way. He looked at us menacingly before casting his deadly dark violet eyes away from our tiny forms.

"Now, I'm _really_ angry! Get out of my face, now!" he bellowed looking down at us again. I was more than willing to comply and even started for the door, but once again Link kept me from moving. I looked at him pleading him to let go, but as usual he didn't listen and kept me from moving any further.

"Why?" Link said, fully realizing he was challenging Darunia's authority or at least I think he knew.

"Are you asking why I'm in such a bad mood right now?" Darunia asked a slight sign of warning in his tone. I looked at Link to see his reaction but as usual he didn't seem to show any hint of what he was feeling-or thinking.

"Ancient creatures have infested the Dodongo's Cavern!" Link didn't flinch at Darunia's yelling and I realized I hadn't either.

"We had a poor harvest of our special crop, Bomb Flowers!" We didn't say anything just listened to Darunia as he continued to let all that was bothering him out, on us.

"My people are suffering from starvation and hunger because of the rock shortage!" he bellowed once more. We stood quiet, his purple eyes held a hint of sadness now and regret.

"But…" Darunia trailed off thinking of what to say next but the next thing he said made me realize how proud he was,

"This is a Goron problem! We don't need any help from strangers!"

Link didn't move, but ever so slowly pulled out his Ocarina. Wanting to know what was going through his head I watched him curious as he brought the instrument to his lips, closed his eyes and played-Saria's song.

I watched as suddenly Darunia entire personality changed as Link continued to play the song. First the frown on Darunia's face disappeared completely replaced with a pure white toothed smile. After that, he began to dance to the beat screaming

"Oh"

"oh-oh"

"What a hot beat"

"Oh"

"Yahoo!"

I watched completely shocked on how much power the song held. Of course it was Saria's song.

Link stopped playing and opened his eyes.

"Heeey!! What a nice tune!"

Link looked up as did I.

"Just like that, my depression is all gone! Something just came over me! I suddenly wanted to dance like crazy!" I resisted the urge to nod in agreement- Darunia was dancing like crazy. He smiled down at us, a completely changed disposition showing through as he spoke.

"I am Darunia!" he voiced. He had finally introduced himself properly. I smiled up at him as did Link while he put his Ocarina back in his pack.

"I'm the big boss of the Gorons! Was there something you wanted to ask me about?" Darunia asked.

"The Spiritual Stone of Fire" Link replied-bluntly might I add.

"What?" Darunia answered momentarily shocked, I guessed probably because two were here requesting information on it-two mere kids.

"You want the Spiritual Stone of Fire. Too?" he asked still shocked now looking at both Link and my self. I glanced over at Link and we both nodded.

Darunia sighed.

"The Spiritual Stone of Fire, also known as the Goron's Ruby, is our race's hidden treasure…" he trailed off looking up at the Triforce banner,

"So can we have it?" Link replied breaking the silence. Darunia looked surprised at Link's bluntness and hurriedly added,

"But hold on—I'm not going to give it to you two that easily. If you want it so badly…" he trailed off once more as if pondering something.

"Why don't you go destroy the monsters inside of the Dodongo's Cavern and prove you're a real man?" Darunia glanced at me and hurriedly added,

"And woman?" he continued noticing my confusion.

"That way, everybody will be happy again! If you do it, I will give you anything you want, even the spiritual stone!"

I stood there shocked-destroy the monsters in the cavern. Knowing Link's eagerness for a challenge I knew there was no way out or any negotiating to get around it- yup I was facing the monsters, besides maybe it'd help me to get stronger and less of nuisance.

Darunia looked down at us, his eyes giving away that he was debating what to say next. Finally, he said it,

"I have something for you two. I'm not really giving you these in return for anything, but take it anyway." Link and I eyed him curiously as he handed something to us.

"If you wear these even two little kids like you can pick up a Bomb Flower"'

I looked down at the said item in my hand.

It was a gold bracelet with an engraving of the Goron's symbol on it in vibrant red. Without thinking I put it on my right wrist- instantly I felt new strength enter me. As if I could pick up slightly heavier objects now, I glanced at Link and he grinned. Without realizing it, I grinned back and for some reason- I couldn't wait to get into that cavern.


	10. Dodongo's Cavern & the Great Fairy

Kairi irl Revision Version April 23, 2009 11:14 p.m

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Zelda related.

Claimer: I own everything not Zelda related.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 10 Dodongo's Cavern & the Great Fairy

Chapter Ten: Dodongo's Cavern & the Great Fairy

Despite my new found courage. Dodongo's cavern was turning out to be more of a challenge than even I had thought possible. First, we had to blow up the boulder that blocked the entrance, pull out a bomb flower to blow up the large stone door, then once inside we had to jump on pillars that rose and fell and were situated on lava, avoid getting zapped by a machine eyeball, blow up another door and after dodge these weird lizards things that look cute but blow up the minute they touch you (Link was laughing at me for it still…), move statues (well, I tried but Link pushed me aside saying it was his job), and finish it off with sling shooting two keese on our way out of the chamber.

After all of that I thought it would get easier, but it only got harder.

"Hey look out!"

I ducked as a large Lizard creature sliced the air, the spot where I stood only moments before. With my hands on my head I covered myself with my new shield. Link had one as well, it was the exact same shield and he too was ducking with his hands over his head and the heavy shield on his back acting as a buffer between the other Lizard creature's attacks.

Feeling no more weight against my back I quickly rolled to the side. Avoiding a nasty stab when the Lizard creature's sword came down with an almost deafening crack on the stone platform (did I mention we were above lava again?). I scrabbled to my feet hurriedly and cut the large Lizard creature diagonally across its abdomen. It screamed, jumping backwards further away from me. Giving me enough time regain my footing and prepare for a counter attack.

I took a chance and looked over at Link. He had successfully managed to deliver a blow to the Lizard Creature's head with his own sword nothing less from Link of course I thought rolling my eyes.

"Rina! Pay attention!" I heard Fiona scream.

I turned around just in time to block yet another deadly blow to the head by the Lizard creature. Gritting my teeth, I jumped back once, and drove my feet into the ground charging slightly forward. The lizard creature saw this and parried-it was smarter than the Deku scrubs. My feet already prepared for this move stood their ground as my sword clashed against the Lizard creature's in a bind. Unfortunately for me, the Lizard creature held more strength than I did, and succeeded in breaking the sword lock. I skidded backwards and I raised my arms trying to steady myself-leaving myself completely open for an attack. The lizard creature saw this and sliced my shoulder.

Inwardly, I cursed clearly hating the fact I had so little experience in battle. The pain in my shoulder seemed to blend with anger for being slow enough to be sliced there in the first place. In blind rage I lunged forward. Not caring that I wasn't keeping my guard up. It didn't matter though my movements fueled by frustration had boosted my speed in attacks slightly and it was just enough to send the Lizard creature backwards again. It lost its footing and that was all I needed.

I charged forward again, horizontal cut, vertical slice and to finish it off, a thrust straight into it's already bleeding abdomen. It screeched and I smirked feeling as if I had accomplished something.

"'Rina!"

I snapped out the sudden rage I had fallen into, suddenly horrified at my own actions-I let anger get to me. My frustration, I was still weak. The pain from my shoulder finally reached my brain as the adrenaline rush depleted and my knees sank to the ground. The cut was shallow.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fiona watched Karina fight, saw her fall and then-lose it. She was scared, scared of the look that had entered Karina's eyes. Karina was fine and level headed with Sharp and Flat why not the Lizalfos? Fiona was worried; Karina had been okay until she got injured. Sure, it was a minor injury but still. As soon as the blood was visible anger appeared in her eyes-a fire. It was unnerving to Fiona. She knew for sure now that the Karina she grew up with was gone.

The Karina from the result of memories was becoming someone entirely different, someone who couldn't stand losing or being weak. Someone who held a determination to make it on their own, this saddened Fiona slightly. She knew what lied in store for Karina and seeing her breaking at such an early stage in her journey didn't make it much easier for Fiona to let Karina continue to believe that she was in another world. Although, Fiona realized it was a real world-perhaps more real than her and Karina's own world.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I looked at the cut, wondering why it hurt so much when it barely broke the skin. I looked at where the Lizard creature had fallen. It had disintegrated into flames leaving behind two hearts. I grabbed them feeling energized once more.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Link moved swiftly occasionally checking on the girl and Fiona. The Lizard creature he was fighting didn't really require all of his attention-in all truth it was really easy to defeat so he took his time. The girl was so far holding up okay, dodging, parrying and attacking. Her moves were getting faster he noticed. He turned back to his fight, cutting the lizard once more only this time on its sword arm. It screeched clearly angered, but Link wasn't done 'playing' yet.

He focused his attention back on the girl after hearing a shriek from Fiona, the girl had just gotten cut on the shoulder. The results of a careless mistake of leaving herself open even while trying to get her footing. He turned back not wanting her to notice him analyzing her every move-that and Navi was yelling at him, screeching.

"Link!"

Sighing he turned back around deciding play time was over he plunged his sword into the weak guard of the Lizalfos. It screeched writhing on the stone platform in its pain. Link didn't want nor had the need to grab the hearts it left behind when it turned to ash either. Already, he started towards the girl and Fiona, but was surprised to see the girl had successfully beaten the Lizalfos.

Hiding his shock and something else he couldn't nor felt the need to place he watched her to see what she would do next. It was then he noticed just like Fiona did, (but from an outsiders point of view) what remained of the anger in her eyes. It really did look like fire-hazel-blue fire. For two seconds he caught himself just watching her-her eyes. He wouldn't admit it, but the girl's display of determination had impressed him immensely-well more than her unusual yet very handy keen eyesight did.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I stood up and looked at Fiona; she had a far off look in her eyes.

"Fiona?"

She jumped.

"Karina-good job" she rushed.

I blinked, confused at her strange behavior,

"Thanks?" I replied uncertainty evident in the word and tone of my reply.

I sheathed my sword and stood up taking notice of the now unlocked door and the path to get to it.

"Come on"

I turned around Link was standing there with Navi at his side; he walked forward as he sheathed his sword once more. For once I thought against his judgment and kept my sword in my left hand at my side. Ready for any more "surprise attacks". Link noticed this and eyed me curiously. Though I didn't give him any hints of what I was up to. Shrugging he turned to face the large metal now unlocked door.

It opened almost automatically-except it was due to Navi and Fiona's combined Fairy magic that it opened. I kept forgetting that their magic was actually very valuable to Link and I. It was how we had gotten through each door in the Cavern and continued to do so. The metal doors were heavy-too heavy for Link and obviously me to lift with our bare hands, even with the Goron bracelets it would be impossible.

So instead Fiona and Navi opened the doors, but not with their hands as I said before but with their magic. The door opened easily and Link and I stepped through.

Once we were on the other side Navi and Fiona let the door fall with a SLAM! Link and I however remained unfazed as the heavy metal came crashing to the floor. We continued walking forward without hesitation.

As we walked I took notice of how the walls changed from red rock to dark brown stones set in place and the floor went from being dirt to unusual turquoise stone. Link remained either oblivious to this or chose to ignore it. He walked along with Navi at his side. I trudged along behind him as I soaked in the surroundings and the sudden coolness that was filling up my senses, but as soon as it came-it left. Puzzled and curious I sped up my pace to catch up with Link. He was already at the end of the hallway entering the next room, but for some reason hesitated.

"What is it?" I asked trying to see past him.

He stayed silent and looked over at Navi.

"Navi, what is that?" he asked her as I finally got past him –literally.

"Hey wait!"

I heard him yell as I suddenly felt like running, giggling as I went. Not paying attention where I was headed, nor did I care for some reason. However, I soon realized why he said wait. I skidded to a stop but could still feel my lips in the curve of a smile.

In front of me stood a huge lizard looking creature, well actually it resembled a dinosaur more than a lizard. It was long but not very tall. It had dark green scales and large ivory horns coming out of its back, its face took on the characteristics of –

"Rina move!"

Fiona suddenly was at my side again, yelling frantically in my ear. It only took a second for me to realize the dinosaur lizard was taking a breath for some reason. It sounded like it was going to throw up. Before I could react though, a flash of dark green came towards me and pushed me out of the way just as fire came spewing out of the large lizard's mouth.

"What the-"

"Hey! Do you want to be killed?!"

I looked at the source of the dark green flash. Unsurprisingly I realized it was Link. He looked angry and yet at the same time worried? I shook it off and looked back at the lizard-dangerous fire-breathing Lizard. It was watching me with its ironically ice blue eyes, tail twitching first left then right.

I looked back at Link,

"Wha-what is that!" I asked

The anger vanished from Link's face as his lips formed the all too familiar smirk,

"A Dodongo" he replied laughter and mirth evident in his eyes, and little bit in his smirk. I gaped and the cause being three emotions: embarrassment, surprise and fear.

"That, was a Dodongo!?"

"Yup now hurry Karina unsheathed your sword!" Fiona commanded.

Without another word I unsheathed my sword as did Link,

"Fion, what's its weak spot!"

"The tail!" Link answered as he stabbed the Dodongo's tail.

It roared and flipped around; knocking Link's footing and sending him to the floor right in front of the Dodongo. The tail was now in my range as I plunged my sword into it. The Dodongo growled once more, flipping away from Link to face me.

Thinking quicker than usual I stepped backwards as the large reptile's tail fell on the blue ground where I had been only seconds before. It began to inhale; a deep gurgling sound came from within its gut. I felt my heart quicken its pace as the familiar feel of friction hit my face forcibly. Link, now back on his feet stabbed its tail once more. I watched unaware of Link's current action as the fire from its mouth came closer, frozen once again in fear I closed my eyes ready for it to hit.

"Hey! Open your eyes!" Navi screeched in my ear.

I looked down to see the Dodongo-glowing red. My eyes widened in realization as I ran as fast as I could to get some distance between me and the reptile. Without warning the Dodongo exploded, and I ran smack straight into another one…

"How many of these things are there!" I screamed as I rolled out of the way of a promising fire blast. It managed to singe my right arm though; I fell down clutching it to my chest squeezing my eyes shut in pain.

I felt the ground shake as the reptile made its way slowly towards me. I tried to stand as the searing pain filled my arm. I heard my sword skid across the floor a few feet away from me. With my eyes still closed I could hear Link fighting another Dodongo.

I opened my eyes and began to crawl towards my sword as the Dodongo closed in, if I was in my normal health I'd be fine with the speed in which it was moving but as I crawled I tried not to use my right arm so I kept falling back down to the cool blue crystal covered ground and this one action slowed me down greatly. I didn't want to die I thought as I reached for my sword.

The Dodongo inhaled once more getting ready to finish me, but with a burst of energy that suddenly entered me I grabbed my sword, ran for its tail and stabbed it. It roared in anger, but it was in a corner so it couldn't turn around or move its heavy tail to stop me. I plunged my sword into the tail again. Screaming as my right arm begged to stop by pulsing with the heat of the burn. Still, I managed to bring my sword down one last time.

The Dodongo fell to the floor as it slowly started to turn red. I tried to scramble to my feet but they couldn't seem to hold me up long enough to run anymore. It was completely red now, I wanted to move, I needed to move but my body remained on the floor.

"Get up!"

I looked up feeling a hard tug on my left arm, it was Link. He jerked me once more just as the Dodongo exploded. He let go and I fell to the floor, feeling my eyelids growing heavy, but I wouldn't let them fall. I struggled for consciousness once more-searching for the hearts the Dodongo had left behind. My hopes were refurbished as three hearts stood lazily where the Dodongo's body once laid.

I pulled myself to them only to see the hearts being brought to me. I widened my eyes in curiosity. Link seemed to be fine as he picked the hearts and put them in my hand. Gratefully, I took them finally realizing the hearts were not really hearts at all but containers of life force-life force from the Dodongo.

For a moment I hesitated; thinking about the Dodongo and the eerie fact I had robbed it of its life in order to continue my own. I felt somewhat bad for doing such a thing. Link kneeled down in front of me, a look of curiosity and once again to my surprise, worry evident in his blue orbs.

"What's wrong?" he asked sounding genuinely un-Link.

Not knowing how to answer I let the life force flow into me, healing my burn until it was no longer present in feeling or scar. I cast my eyes down at Link's feet, thinking of how much a nuisance I really was, that I couldn't protect myself, it annoyed me and angered me greatly, but even worse-it saddened me, it hurt to see the way he looked at me.

However, right now, Link seemed like a friend. Actually caring that I was hurt even though I managed to get hurt many times over; it was strange to see the worry in his eyes.

Finally, I answered

"Sorry"

"For what?"

"For being a nuisance"

"You're not a-"

"Yes I am"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Link watched the girl carefully, she was confusing to him. One minute she was quiet and obedient, then she was demanding and sarcastic and then she would turn around and actually save him_, save him_. The one who called her names; acted rudely towards her all because he felt (though he'd never tell her) she had stolen his only friend.

Time; however has a strange way of changing how Kokiri and Hylians think of each other and others. The girl was proving to be useful to Link. Her keen eyesight picked up on things ahead that not even he could see. He also noticed she was a quick learner.

When he first met her she appeared weak and defenseless. He didn't want anything to do with her and didn't hesitate to show her that. However, her fairy Fiona was annoyed by this and often yelled at him. Not that he cared much; he rather enjoyed getting the fairy angry seeing her glow change from lavender to different shades of red was very entertaining.

Link pulled out a Deku stick as he let his thoughts continue to wander. The girl or "Karina" still sat on the floor staring at where his shoes used to be. He shook his head slightly at her behavior. She seemed to be set in thinking that she was a burden to him. Well, he thought. In the beginning she was, but now she had saved him twice and not by accident but by actually trying to help him. No, she wasn't a burden anymore, but he still barely knew anything about her-it was hard for him to trust her.

He lit the torches, three in total and put out the Deku stick. The door opened. Link turned to Karina, the girl with hardly any memories. He wondered why that was; she didn't appear to be any different than him. Though he had never seen anyone with her eyes before-a mix of hazel and blue, but only specks it wasn't a normal eye color.

"Come on" he heard himself say.

The girl looked up and rose slowly to her feet. She then started walking towards him. Her fairy Fiona seemed to have disappeared altogether.

"Where's your Fairy?" he asked.

Before the girl could answer the said Fairy appeared,

"Right here, what happened?" the fairy asked him.

If there was one thing about Link it was he wasn't oblivious or naïve to the fairy Fiona and her knowledge of things and people he and Karina had encountered. She seemed to know where they were headed, where they needed to go and who they talked to even before they were there or before the person even had a chance to introduce who they were. It was unnerving to Link, Fiona knew a lot, perhaps more than even his own fairy Navi did.

Link turned around to face the door. He heard Karina step next to him. Navi and Fiona opened the door and they stepped through. He realized they had reentered the main chamber. A switch stood out in front of him but before he could step on it Karina's feet passed over. A loud click was heard. Link moved closer to the entrance into the main chamber, just quick enough to notice a door on the other side of the lava pit had opened up. He jumped down from the high ledge and Karina did the same.

She was like a shadow to him, wherever he went she followed right behind, what ever he did she did too. An excellent learner, she started to use some of his own sword strategies from watching him. Whenever he fought he noticed her eyes, calculating, evaluating and memorizing how he moved. He was amazed on how quickly she was able to pick up on it too. Thought he noticed she hadn't perfected the moves, not that he expected her to. However, to him she was becoming a skilled sword fighter-like him. Again he'd never tell her any of this.

Link looked over at the girl; they were crossing the lava pit now to get to the other side. He had easily avoided alerting the strange metal eye of his presence as did the girl, now he was jumping on to the pillar to reach the other side of the chamber so was the girl. Link made a running jump and managed to catch the edge of the ledge. He pulled himself up. Karina had grabbed the ledge as well, using her feet to propel herself up. Unlike him she seemed to rely more on her legs he thought perhaps it was because she was a girl.

Link stood in front of the metal door awaiting Fiona and Navi to open it. However, to his surprise Karina was nowhere near him. He stepped away from the door hearing the familiar hissing of a bomb flower being lit. He turned around, Karina was walking toward a wall with a bomb held above her head; she set it down and walked away from it. He watched intrigued with the girl's strange behavior. The wall exploded revealing a large treasure chest. It was then he noticed Fiona hovering next to the girl. Now he knew for sure, Fiona really did know more things then Navi did. Karina, he thought had been following the hints that Fiona must've of thrown her about the wall hiding a hidden treasure chest.

Karina pulled out, to Link's surprise a map. A map of the entire dungeon, it would prove helpful in the rest of their quest. Link looked over at Navi to see what she thought of this, she didn't appear to have any thoughts on what just happened at all. Fiona and Navi opened the door and Link and the girl stepped through.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I wondered how Fiona knew so much about the dungeon, but I didn't question her openly. She seemed to want to hide this from me. Not that I minded though I did wonder why. Link was unusually silent and was watching me attentively. It was a little strange.

On the other side of the door we entered a long dirt walled hallway. We walked through it to arrive in a peculiar room. There were bomb flowers surrounding a large, thick stone pillar on all sides. There was a door to the right with a bomb flower to its right and the walls seemed to be created with stones set in place with vines and mud. Link stepped into the room first, eyeing the string of bomb flowers. As I walked into the center of the room I noticed something strange. There was a gap in the middle of line of bomb flowers. Observing this one detail led me to the lone bomb flower.

"What are you doing?" I heard Link ask, questioning in his tone.

I looked up, sure enough the pillar reached into another room. I pulled out the bomb flower and started walking to the empty space between the lines of bomb flowers. I set it down and ran backwards away from harm's way. Link ran toward me just as the bomb exploded creating a chain of explosions. The pillar began to separate until it turned into tall, sturdy stairs. I had to hand it to the Gorons their architecture was amazing.

I looked back at Link; his blue eyes were wide in surprise. He walked ahead and up the stairs and as usual-I followed.

We walked up the right pathway that led us to another large door and two Skullwalltula; one gold the other normal. We shot them down with our sling shots and Link grabbed the gold skull. We entered the next room.

Entering the next room turned into a trap Link quickly realized when he heard metal bars slide down behind them. He looked ahead, a large stone platform stood in the center of the room, and there were several bronze bull statues. Four to be exact, he stepped towards the first one, it began to glow red. Unsure he backed up but that didn't seem to provide any purpose at all because soon after the statue came to life! Link's eyes widened in surprise as the statue hopped unbelievably fast towards him.

"Link look out!"

Link's head snapped in the direction of the girl as he rolled out of the way, she had her sling shot out and aimed at him. Or he thought so until he heard the cry of a Keese dying. He managed to dodge the statue and another Keese before either reached him. He back away from the stone platform. There were four statues but only one was guarding a ladder. Link found this as a clue that that was the statue that could be moved.

Quickly, before he could change his mind Link dashed to the statue guarding the ladder. It remained immobile. Satisfied that his theory was correct Link began to push the statue aside and climb the ladder that led to the top of the platform.

I watched as Link dodged the statue and the Keese that had tried to attack him. As I had thought he was too quick for them. I shot down the other Keese before it got too close missing only twice before getting it on the wing; it was covered in fire and the Deku seed hit its target the Keese's flames were extinguished. It fell from the air just as Link reached the top of the stone platform and pressed the switch.

Wasting no time both he and I ran for the door as Fiona and Navi opened it quickly. Once on the other side we reached the main chamber again-only this time we were on the second level. Two Keese covered in flames awaited us and before us was a rickety bridge that rivaled even the entrance to the Kokiri village's bridge in being unsafe to cross. Link pulled out his sling shot and aimed for the nearest Keese, it fell. The other keese had to wait, but only for moment.

We spotted a small lone plant. Without hesitating and realizing the tiny plant held Deku seeds I hacked away its leaves with my sword. Sure enough there were Deku seeds hidden within the poor plant's roots. I grabbed them and handed them to Link. He took them and reloaded his sling shot shooting the other Keese with ease. I turned back to the plant to see it had sprouted once more, I hacked it leaves away again.

"Come on!"

I grabbed the Deku seeds and followed Link. He was on the bridge in the middle. I saw him jump as I stepped onto it. Surprisingly, the bridge was very sturdy. Much sturdier compared to the Kokiri Village Bridge at least. I reached the middle to come to a gap-a large break in the middle of the bridge. I stepped backwards far enough so I could make a running jump.

I noticed Link was waiting for me on the other side without his foot tapping the floor. Without another thought I leaped forward. Landing on my feet on the other side with astonishing ease I smiled to myself. Fiona was ahead of me hovering, I could just make out a flicker in her glow. Something I learned was a give away that she was impressed.

Link looked at me and smirked.

"Not bad" he remarked.

I smirked back.

"Thanks" I replied.

He nodded and turned around and started walking through the short dirt hallway I followed.

I thought I had seen everything this place had to offer, but apparently the Gorons were very, very, very, very protective of their supply of rocks to eat. Link and I looked down, razor sharp, moving metal objects moved unbelievably fast below us- through out the room. The room was a puzzle in its own right; large thick gray stone pillars covered the entire room, creating rows where the metal contraptions zipped through. My eyes widened in fear, but at the same time determination to make it pass this obstacle. I glanced sidelong at Link, his expression mirrored mine.

Link climbed down the ladder first, careful to wait for the spiked ball to be far enough away that he had he enough time to get to safety. Now it was my turn, I turned to Fiona. She nodded her head and I stepped down. Never had a ladder felt so long before.

The spikes shot out from under me, barely missing my leg. I climbed up quickly as I felt my heart beating rapidly in my chest. I took a deep breath and let go. I landed on my feet on the ground and raced to where Link was as the spikes came inches from reaching me.

He looked at me smirking before disappearing through a gap in the pillars I followed him. He was about to take a step forward when Navi stopped him.

"Hey listen! You never know what will be around the corner in these narrow paths…" she said.

"Keep your eyes forward and focused on the nearest details as you walk, this is a useful technique. Isn't it?" Fiona finished.

We nodded our heads just a metal spike came shooting from the left corner of the row in front of us. Quickly, Link grabbed my arm and dashed to the next gap between the pillars in front of us. Sensing no more danger around the corners he let of my arm. I murmured:

"Thanks"

And he nodded in return. We turned to the right and spotted a blue block and ladder.

Instead of climbing the ladder however Link began to pull the block out. I moved backwards a bit to see what Link would do. He grabbed the block and pushed it further to the right, until it aligned with a small gray stone platform. I watched as he climbed on to it pulling himself on to the stone platform.

I noticed a chest in the corner as he proceeded to kick it open. It was nothing special. Just twenty rupees but between the both of us we had 198, 99 rupees each. We couldn't fit anymore so instead the rupee vanished from Link's hands.

He frowned in disappointment but turned his attention elsewhere, to something I couldn't see from my angle. He disappeared from view and ten seconds later reappeared throwing a bomb flower at the wall where the ladder stood. To my amazement it exploded. Link jumped from the platform to the ladder and began climbing up, disappearing from my view again. I grabbed the small blue block and pushed it back up against the ladder, climbed on to it and started up the ladder. When I reached the top I was shocked to see Link standing there waiting for me. I pulled myself up while Fiona hovered near my left ear. I turned to Link and he turned to walk down the hall way once more.

The Gorons continued to amaze me when we came to a platform surrounded by fire and an eye block above it. Putting two and two together I pulled out my sling shot and shot the eye-it closed. The fire on the platform extinguished and loud ticking noise filled the room. Thinking by reflex Link jumped on to the platform and to other side. The ticking began to get louder; I waited until the ticking stopped.

When it did the eye opened once more and the fire on the platform came back. I shot the eye once more with my sling shot and hurriedly jumped to the platform when the flames deceased. The ticking sped up once more as I raced to the other side, I landed surprisingly gracefully next to Link. He eyed me shocked and little confused. I smirked and look forward, along dim hallway-something was wrong. I took a few steps into the hall way when suddenly; three baby Dodongos came speeding towards me.

Without thinking or looking where I was going I ran back and straight into, Link. He looked down at me raising an eyebrow curiously,

"Baby Dodongos" I said backing away from him and unsheathing my sword.

His eyes widened in realization as he too pulled out his sword, the baby Dodongos arrived shortly after, but we were ready and disposed of them quickly, leaving them immobile as they screamed falling limp to the ground.

They began to turn red and I dashed through the dim hallway to get as far as possible from them-Link was right behind me. At the end of the hallway was another door and we entered through it quickly. Perhaps, too quickly; once we were on the other side the door slammed shut and metal bars fell down over it-we were trapped again.

I looked ahead there were small square platforms scattered throughout the room, and what luck more Lizalfos (Fiona told me what they were called when she showed me the map) . Two of them to be exact the same number as last time. Link looked at me.

"I'll take the one on the left you take the right" he informed me.

I nodded and hopped quickly over to the Lizalfos to the right, but it had another plan. The large two legged lizard creature began to make its way towards me and without a second thought I jumped onto a skinnier, thinner platform. I heard the Lizalfos land with a solid thud behind me, thinking quickly I unsheathed my sword and ran forward to a round platform.

The Lizalfos followed. I didn't bother to see how Link was holding up because I could already hear the clashing of swords and Navi shouting instructions at him. I blocked an incoming attack with a parry as Fiona became once again my target lock. There was less space on this platform I realized as I pushed the Lizalfos back. It lost its footing and I took my chance to poke it severely in its lower abdomen.

It screeched and made to slash at me again, but I wasn't falling for that same trick twice. I dug my feet into the ground to keep my footing and raised my sword horizontally in front of me to keep the Lizalfos from reaching me. However it had another idea.

Almost before I could register what it was about to do it sidled to the left and brought its sword down to slash my left currently unguarded side. Analyzing the situation with abnormal speed I ducked down using my shield as last minute defense. Amazingly it worked.

The Lizalfos missed me by five seconds. It hit my shield instead. It yelled in anger and while I was still down I plunged my sword into its unguarded feet. It yelped in pain giving me just enough time to get back on my feet and back in my fighting stance.

It saw this and reached to stab me again sidling to the right this time, but I met its attempted stab with another parry forcing it to stumble backwards. Then it did something I was entirely unprepared for-it leaped over me.

I watched in shock barely managing to block its blow. The impact sent me backwards a few inches, but my feet remained locked in position. I quickly recovered and brought my sword to horizontal strike at the Lizalfos' stomach. It staggered and fell back.

Seizing the opportunity I stepped forward and delivered the final blow with two stabs straight into its already injured stomach. It screamed one last time before falling to the floor in withered heap.

I looked over at Link, he had just finished off the Lizalfos he was fighting. The heavy metal bars lifted from the doors. Fiona flew to the door where Navi already was and together they opened it.

Link stood at the entrance waiting for me as I hopped from each platform to reach him. We entered the next room. I managed to let out a small groan as I noticed the flame covered platform, correction platforms.

I saw a small opening on the left wall my guess was inside was another switch turn off the other platform. I turned to Link and he nodded. Pulling out my sling shot once more I shot the eye again. Link jumped on to the platform with me behind him. He pulled out his slingshot and shot the hidden eye on the left wall and the flames on the second platform ceased.

Quickly, hearing the ticking for the first platform beginning to speed up Link and I jumped to the next platform and then from there to the other side of the room. We darted down the short hallway into the familiar razor room, but no razors. We leaped over to another door and a large chest.

I climbed up and opened the chest. Link followed me, and reach inside pulling out two bomb bags one for him and another for me. He handed me one and I stuffed it in my bag. It already had twenty bombs stored in it.

We continued through the next hallway into the main chamber again. Since Link was the first one to step through his feet triggered a switch that raised a platform that worked like an elevator; moving up and down slowly. I moved forward as Fiona began to glow near a sign, Link read it:

_Giant Dead Dodongo…_

_When it sees red,_

_A new way to go will open._

Link eyed this new found information and walked across the bridge as usual I followed. This bridged had two gaps in it-two gaps right over where the empty eyes of the skeleton of the Dodongo stood. Link pulled out a bomb and I followed his example he jumped to the other gap and let the bomb fall into the right eye as I let the bomb I held fall into the left eye.

The bombs hit with a loud boom! Followed by the sound of something lowering abruptly, Link hopped over back to my side of the bridge and grabbed me by the hand- a kinder gesture then his usual seizing me by the upper arm. He pulled me behind him to the elevator like platform.

Navi flew in front of us,

"With that switch on the platform raises even higher now you can quickly access each level of the chamber."

Link smirked at Navi's usual stating of the obvious but still didn't let go of my hand. He looked back at me, his smirk widening and a strange glimmer in his eyes, and then he jumped bringing me along with him.

I kept in my scream as I felt myself falling, but then it stopped. We had landed on the already descending platform. I glared at him he let go of my hand and started laughing.

"You should've seen your face!" he told me using an incredibly cliché line.

I only continued to glare at him, while Navi and Fiona floated above our heads. The platform stopped and we were back on the first floor again. I pulled out a bomb and disposed of the pesky metal eye, then looked at the skeleton head-its eyes were glowing red just like the stone tablet had said they would.

I looked at the mouth of the Dodongo skeleton new path had indeed opened. I glanced at Link, he glanced at me. I knew from looking at the map there was only a little bit more to go in this cavern and I didn't want to think of what awaited us when we got back. Navi and Fiona opened the door and then…we stepped through.

Once inside I took notice of the hard rock walls and the two small but distinct figures of Keese surrounded in flames, Link saw it too. We equipped our slingshots and stepped further into the chamber. By an amazing amount of luck we shot down the Keese in three attempts.

When we completely stepped into the chamber a puzzle awaited us, a switched laid embedded on the floor, but required constant weight to keep it down, to the left was a barred door and to the right was a large dark passageway.

The passageway turned out to be a very long, narrow hallway. We travelled through it until we entered a room, shooting down two flamed Keese once more. We walked through the room climbing bronze colored stone blocks until we reached the other side. Out of curiosity I broke open a vase and fairy came out-Link caught in an empty bottle he got for helping the lady with cuccos.

We continued down the corridor which had turned into yet another long hallway. At the end of the hallway we found ourselves back in the first chamber and a block, knowing what to do Link pushed the block down on to the floor. Once it was down on the floor we jumped down.

He began to pull the block across the floor then stopped when he reached the edge of the small hole where the switch was. I took it upon myself to push the block the rest of the way into the slot, a click was heard and the bars over the locked door rose. I looked over the map- according to it this was the last room in the cavern. Navi and Fiona lifted the door.

Once inside I took note of how red the walls were and how it was held up by large bones. Link looked over at me,

"This is the last room?" he asked skeptically.

I nodded, but examined the small dark patch of dirt in the center of the room. It reminded me of the different colored walls.

"Link try-"

"Way ahead of you" he said as he dropped a bomb on the dark patch of dirt.

I watched from a safe distance as the blue bomb began to blink red rapidly and then explode; causing a large cloud of dirt to be kicked up forcing Link and I to shield our eyes from the small particles. When we were able to see again our eyes travelled automatically to a large square hole that had formed where the dirt had been. Without thinking I jumped down into it hearing a distant,

"Wait for me!" from Link as I fell. I let out a short scream and I could hear Link had too. Fiona flew unbelievably fast towards me seconds before I made impact with the floor. As she drew nearer I felt my fall gradually slowing and before I knew it I was floating down to the ground. I landed gracefully and gently onto the ground. I took note of a large boiling lava pit on my right. Link was at my side as well.

Suddenly, something shook the gravel. I lost my balance stumbling backwards into Link. He caught me with ease and helped regain my balance. I thanked him. As usual he just nodded. Another shaking of the ground followed only this time my feet stayed grounded to the floor and Link for once caught off guard wobbled for a split second. I looked forward ahead into the dim lit chamber. Something large loomed in the shadows.

"Fiona, what is that?" I asked; hearing the slight tremble in my own voice.

Link eyed me and then turned his head to the dark corner as well. We didn't have to wait much longer as the large shape began to move towards us and each time it took a step forward the ground shook.

I looked over at Fiona, to see she seemed unfazed-silent and unmoving as she hovered in the air watching the growing shadow intently. Her calmness unnerved me and I turned to look at Navi. Navi, unlike Fiona was darting quickly around Link. Her wings fluttering quickly as she went. I turned back to the shadow only to see-it was no longer a shadow.

I stiffened and instinctively stepped back. I thought the Dodongos were big, but now, now I was wishing it was one of them I was facing. My eyes cast downward at the creatures feet. Ridiculously large feet that were easily twice as tall and big as me and Link put together. The creature's claws were long, and sharp making just its feet intimidating. I looked up slowly.

As my eyes moved upward I discovered quickly how fearsome this creature was, and how dangerous it could be. Its skin consisted of ash green scale armor and pointed ivory spikes sprang from its back viciously. It differed from the Dodongos not only in size but in the number of feet; it stood on four massive feet.

"That's King Dodongo" Fiona said devoid of all emotion.

Link's eyes widened in realization and he unsheathed his sword-I did the same. The King Dodongo stopped moving as it opened its mouth. Remembering what happened last time with the Dodongo's I grabbed Link and ran as fast as I could away from it. I could hear it inhaling and I ran faster Link now slightly ahead of me.

"Karina move!" Fiona shouted at me.

"Link, move out of the way!" Navi commanded.

We turned around just in time to see that a fireball was following us, without stopping I moved closer to the lava pit and Link did the same. The Dodongo screeched in anger as the fireball missed us. Link turned to Navi.

"Navi, how do we defeat this thing?!" he shouted up at her.

I turned to Fiona as well.

"Fiona! What's the weakness of King Dodongo!" I demanded.

Her glow dimmed considerably as she looked down at me.

"You need to shock him" Navi voiced next to Link.

"Shock?" Link repeated confused.

"How?" I asked.

The King suddenly stopped moving. Momentarily making both Link and I stop questioning our fairies, the great Dodongo then did something completely unexpected- it rolled into a ball and began to close in on us; its spikes digging into the solid ground and kicking up dust. Luckily, the King stopped rolling right in front of us and began to open its mouth.

"Link…" I started to say warningly.

He had pulled out a blue bomb and was aiming for the Dodongo's wide open mouth-he threw it. My eyes widened as I watched the King Dodongo swallow the lit bomb and close its mouth. Almost immediately afterward I heard the bomb go off within its gut.

It staggered-turning red and fell over stunned, Link ran towards it slashing it once on its head. The great Dodongo screeched and rolled backwards away from Link.

Then rolled forward, catching Link off guard.

"Link duck!" Fiona screamed.

Link, to my surprise listened to Fiona and sank to the ground and I watched in amazement as the large Dodongo rolled over him. Trusting in Fiona's knowledge I didn't scream but convinced myself Link was fine. I turned towards the large creature and pulled out a bomb-getting Link's strategy.

It opened its mouth and I threw it in. The Dodongo once again swallowed the hissing bomb. It became stunned once more. I charged forward with my sword stabbing the reptile's head with the intention of harming it as much as I could. Unfortunately, I like Link only managed to stab it once before it sprang back to life.

"Karina look out!" Fiona shouted.

Doing the first thing that came to my mind I ducked; the shield on my back acting once more as a defense as the King Dodongo rolled over me. For a brief moment I felt the pressure and the spikes from the Dodongo's back grind into my shield as it passed over me. I heard the Dodongo crash into a nearby corner and then a thud when it unrolled itself.

"Link now!" I got up, but it was too fast.

I saw the Dodongo began to inhale in front of me. The Dodongo moved out of Link's range as he lit the bomb- it was getting smarter. I didn't have enough time to move because I was too far in the middle.

"Karina!" Navi shouted.

With no other choice I dropped down to the floor, as a large heat wave passed through me-too much. I screamed.

Fiona's eyes widened realizing Karina didn't have enough time to move out of the way. She was trapped and from Karina's actions Fiona apprehended that Karina knew this. Karina dropped down on the floor. Her shield now useless as the fire passed through her. Then she saw it-Karina's pendant was glowing. Fiona watched as the fire passed through Karina.

The heat was too much for her and Karina screamed, but remained almost unharmed-she collapsed on the floor unconscious once more.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Link!"

Link turned around just in time to see the girl's fairy Fiona come flying towards him and Navi. She appeared to be distraught about something then he realized-where was the girl? Fiona's glow was flickering quite a lot and she was darting side to side in irregular patterns. Finally, wanting to know what was up (and getting motion sickness from watching her dart around) Link spoke.

"Fiona, where's the girl?" Link asked, being careful to hide the panic in his voice. He refused to admit the girl was beginning to mean something to him-like a friend.

"She's unconscious!" Fiona shrieked sending shrill bells to echo in Link's head.

Again? Link thought he looked past Fiona to see the body of the girl on the floor-unmoving. Navi shrieked as well.

"Link you have to finish off King Dodongo now!" she shouted.

He nodded in agreement, pulling out another bomb-this time he wouldn't miss.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_No!"_

"_Who, who are you?"_

"_You belong to me-it was said long ago"_

"_What?"_

_I opened my eyes to darkness. Darkness everywhere I looked. It took a moment for me to realize I was in my mind which meant (to my displeasure) that I had fallen unconscious again-though I couldn't remember why or how. _

_I could hear distant voices. One was the brown-haired boy; another belonged to the younger girl, and finally a cruel sinister voice. A voice I recognized as the shadowy figure in my dream or should I say nightmare from when I first woke up in the Kokiri Village._

"_Huh? Said?"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I am the one who you will obey!"_

_I heard something that sounded like thunder began to cackle, and then two thuds to the ground. My mind's eyes widened in fear, afraid of what had happened. The silence was unnerving-what happened to the boy and the girl? I regretted worrying about them after I heard the next words._

"_Iane!" (pronounced E-aw-nay)_

_Suddenly, the darkness disappeared and I could make out the cowardly woman from my dream before me, no wait-this was the one that had threatened and teased the man Alan in the vision I had. _

_She seemed to have aged. Although, age was kind to her and rarely affected her appearance; her hair was as fiery and long as the last time I had seen it. It was tied back into a long ponytail that reached down to her lower back. Her eyes were still hidden from my view as she bowed down to someone in front of her._

"_My Lord" _

_She responded, not taking her eyes off the sand covered ground. _

"_Take these two to the Gerudo Prison" came the cruel voice from the shadows, he sounded angry. _

_I watched as the woman Iane nodded her head. She picked up two bodies and slung them over her horse-a horse that looked remarkably like Azure; except there was something strange with its eyes. Unlike Azure, this full-grown horse had red eyes. Blood red, it was a little on the creepy side. The woman I now knew as Iane turned to the shadows, her voice unwavering along with her eyes._

"_Nabooru, she will not approve of this sire" Iane voiced, though her eyes remained downcast at the floor._

_The shadow seemed to grow darker as anger emanated from it._

"_I do not care what Nabooru believes these two are mine!" the shadows shouted. Iane remained unflinching. There was a period of silence before the shadow spoke again. When it did its voice seemed to take on a humored tone though it still sent a chill down my spine. _

"_Besides, she will be dealt with soon enough" the shadow said, a smirk evident in its words. _

_Nabooru?_

_The name sounded familiar for some reason. Afraid the shadow and Iane would hear if I cried out I kept in the scream that was trying to force its way through me._

_The image began to fade back to darkness. For a moment I didn't want to leave those two there- they were part of my past-I knew it, and even though I couldn't place their faces. I realized they were important-very important to me._

_It was dark again. I couldn't see anything and it scared me. I closed my eyes on reflex only to find the same darkness, and then a light._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Link had the bomb in his hand and the great Dodongo stood before him. The girl was still unconscious-it had only been a few minutes. Link had managed to avoid getting rolled over twice now. He knew the Dodongo was learning from its mistakes, but his speed was faster. The Dodongo finally opened its mouth.

Link sprang forward and threw in the bomb. The Dodongo screeched as it shook the ground, becoming stunned once more. Link drew his sword and slashed the Dodongo across the head. Link heard a crack and looked down-his sword had finally penetrated the armor –like skin. The Dodongo screeched again, the pain awakening it from its stunned condition.

Link jumped backwards to avoid being snapped in half by the great Dodongo's large teeth and, or feet. The Dodongo sprang forward once again in a ball.

"Link duck!" Navi instructed, but Link was already on the floor with his shield guarding him like a shell. The Dodongo rolled over him and Link felt the pressure once more. After this happening for the third time he was used to it and could feel the pressure leave quicker.

The Dodongo crashed into the nearby wall sending shakes through out the room and Link got up quickly. He dug his feet into the ground to keep from losing his footing and ran forward. The King Dodongo began to inhale and Link sped up faster. He pulled out a bomb and threw it into the Dodongo's open mouth, only this time it was right when the fire began to come up from its throat.

The Dodongo screeched, feeling the fire forced back down its throat along with the bomb. Link smirked knowing the Dodongo was at its end. For the last time it became stunned and Link stabbed it straight through its armor. The King Dodongo screamed as Link pulled out his sword, it rolled up into a ball backwards, but due to the severe pain it was suffering through it couldn't control where it rolled. Link watched as the Dodongo suddenly tipped off too far to its right and fell into the lava pit.

His eyes widened and the King Dodongo slowly began to sink into the Lava, screaming and thrashing about. The lava boiled over its body. The lava hardened to rock. The only hint that it had not always been rock was the head and the two front feet of the King Dodongo half submerged into the ground. Black smoke rose from the ground.

"Link you did it!" Navi exclaimed.

A blue light began to form next to the Dodongo's head along with two heart containers. Just like with Queen Gohma, Link realized. The girl's unconscious form lay near him. Link didn't think twice and picked the girl up from the waist-she felt unbearably warm as he dragged her across the newly formed ground.

"Fiona, why is she so warm?" Link asked ignoring the shocked expression Fiona's face now showed.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She had to of imagined it,

"_Fiona, why is she so warm?"_

The words, no-that whole sentence! Did not just come from Link's mouth-it was impossible! Yet, Fiona found herself at a loss of words and snappy sarcastic come backs. Without knowing how to answer the question she responded with,

"I don't know"

It was the truth, well sort of. Fiona did see what had happened to Karina. She saw the fire, the pendant glowing, and Karina screaming. It was just the fact that Karina had survived crouched down in fire-unscathed. Was that even possible? Fiona mused.

Everything in school told her no it wasn't and yet, it had happened. Then again school also said there was no such thing as hovering platforms, talking trees, zombies, or songs that controlled the sun and moon.

Yes, Fiona was beginning to think school had, for once been wrong. Still. She couldn't shake the thought of her friend, her best friend surviving fire with no burns-it was unheard of and it happening to Karina had more or less been sheer luck.

At least that's what Fiona wanted to believe. Except there was one thing that was keeping her from thinking in the normal mortal way-the pendant; its glow enveloping Karina just as the fire reached her. Fiona knew what she saw was real when she saw it, but she had yet to convince herself that it was the truth.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_I don't know"_

Somehow, that didn't sound truthful to Link. He shook it off and pulled the girl's form next to the blue light. After he accomplished that task he went near the King Dodongo's head and retrieved the two heart containers. He was relieved the second one didn't dissolve into him but stayed solid in his hands.

Once he was back near the blue light he put the heart container into the girl's hands. Immediately, as if on response it began to sink into her skin. The girl's temperature dropped and the flushed complexion that she had began to pale back to normal. Fiona sighed in relief and Link said nothing, but inside also was relieved. The girl's eye began to open.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_The light was strong, and it began to grow brighter. I opened my eyes to be greeted by Fiona, Navi, and Link._

"Karina! You're okay!" Fiona shouted at me as she slammed into the left cheek of my face knocking all the drowsiness from me. I fell over from the impact.

"Uh I was." I responded dazed for a couple of seconds. Link laughed as did Navi.

"Glad to see you're awake" Link voiced smiling a hand outstretched to me. I took it and pulled myself up.

"Thanks" I said.

He continued to smile.

"Um, where's King Dodongo?" I asked already knowing the answer and mentally kicking myself for blacking out in the middle of a battle.

"Link defeated it already" Fiona answered-this surprised me.

I had expected Link to gloat about his victory and my horrible failure but instead he was watching me carefully. I turned away from his gaze, to the blue light.

"After you?" I asked uncertainly.

Link walked past me into the blue light, but before I even had a chance to walk in myself-he had me by the hand and pulled me into the light. Fiona and Navi quickly flew to our sides. I felt myself began to hover above the ground, and then higher and higher. Everything turned white.

I couldn't see anything but Link, Navi and Fiona for a few more seconds until the white began to fade to familiar surroundings. I looked around we were back outside the cave entrance to the cavern.

Suddenly, a large jagged rock fell from the sky-Link and I quickly stepped forward to avoid being smashed. The rock landed with a loud thud. Just when we thought the show was over it began to unroll very quickly…

"It's me, Darunia!"

Indeed it was Darunia; he was smiling widely down at us. He stepped closer and Link and I looked up.

"Well done!" Darunia exclaimed patting Link's shoulder.

I heard a small

"Ah!"

And then

thwack!

I looked over at Link, he was on the floor dazed-Darunia apparently didn't know his own strength. I watched in awe- Link stayed on the floor glaring. Darunia turned to me,

"Thanks to you two we can once again eat the delicious rocks from the Dodongo's Cavern until our stomachs burst!" he exclaimed.

I held in my comments and he continued. Link stayed on the floor no longer glaring but seemingly trying to regain complete consciousness instead of the semi-consciousness state he was now in. I resisted the urge to giggle and turned back to Darunia.

"What a wild Adventure! It will make an incredible story…" he said a pensive look replacing his smile. I looked up at him curiously. He had a far off look in his indigo eyes as he spoke. However it vanished when he spoke again.

"I can't believe that the Dodongo's suddenly appeared in such great numbers! And that big rock blocking the cave…" he trailed off an inner look of anger now on his face as he looked past us at the horizon.

"All of this trouble must have been caused by that Gerudo thief, Ganondorf!" Darunia shouted anger now evident in his face- though I didn't flinch away, I too felt anger as I heard his name spoken-he was once again the source of chaos and destruction. I glanced downwards at Link his gaze was turned to the floor.

"He said, 'Give me the Spiritual Stone! Only then will I open this cave for you!'"

Darunia continued I looked back up at him and heard Fiona and Navi gasp. There was no doubt in my mind, Ganondorf was cruel and would do anything for power. He was a lot like the voice from the shadows…this sent a shiver down my spine I tried my best to ignore only to feel it fade away as Darunia looked down at Link and I,

"You two, on the other hand, risked your lives for us…" he said his voice unwavering and strong like a leader's.

Link stopped rubbing his shoulder feeling Darunia's eyes on him. He looked up and Darunia smiled down at him and then back at me. I smiled in kind.

"Kids, I like you!" Darunia exclaimed still smiling.

I tilted my head to the right and grinned once letting out a small giggle. Link on the floor winced, grinned as well.

"How's you & I become sworn brothers…" Darunia glanced back at me still smiling,

"And sister?" he asked.

Both Link and I looked up at him confused,

"Brothers?" Link repeated questionably.

"And sister? Is there something we have to do?" I asked.

Darunia continued to smile though it shifted to a slightly amused grin,

"No. There's no big ceremony involved! Just take this as a token of our friendship!" he said.

Darunia raised his arms into the air and a faint red light began to fill the room. I felt my pendant began to heat up as well. It too had unleashed a red glow, though it was stronger- making the red glow darker and more distinct around us. I tried to cover it with my hand, but it proved useless as it felt too hot to the touch. Instead wincing from the light I stuffed it into my shirt.

It proved to be a useless action because then the glow was shining through my shirt. Momentarily bewildered and frightened Fiona, Navi, Link or Darunia would see I put my right had over my chest. Then the red light faded away as something began to materialize in front of Link.

My pendant continued to glow until the item was completely visible-a red stone encased in gold. Just like (I realized) the Kokiri emerald. Link raised his arms, as the stone descend into his hands; he clamped them around the stone and it glowed in response. He put it into his bag gently-unaware of the red glow coming from my pendant. The pendant began to grow cold and the glow from under my shirt dimmed back to nothing- I was glad no one had seen it.

"Brother, sister you'll brush up on your skills as you travel, won't you?" Darunia asked, Link and I looked at each other; determination mirrored in our eyes. We looked back at Darunia and nodded.

He smiled at us in return,

"You should go see the Great Fairy on top of Death Mountain! She will power you up!" he suggested. I glanced sidelong on Link. At the mention of the Great Fairy he seemed to have become curious again. We nodded our heads. The Darunia did something very unexpected,

"Hey, everybody! Let's see off our siblings!"

Suddenly two Gorons fell from the sky landing on either side of Darunia-

"Hey sister how about a hug?" one of them said their arms outstretched.

I gasped and backed up. After seeing Link being sent to the ground with just a shoulder pat I didn't want to even think of what a hug would do. Link seemed to be on the same page because he sprinted past me. Another Goron fell from the cliffs landing in front of the path to Kakariko Village and Link and I. We screamed and ran up the hill towards Death Mountain and the Great Fairy- it seemed we didn't have a choice in seeing her.

We could hear the Gorons falling all around us and we ran aimlessly-higher up the mountain until we reached a path blocked with boulders. Without hesitating Link pulled out a bomb, lit it, and set it next to the first boulder. He stepped away just in time to see the rock explode. Then he pulled out another one and set it next to the boulder further up the path.

That one exploded as well, the next one was tricky, it required timing just like the wall in the razor's room. Link seeing this, pulled out a bomb waiting until the bomb started to rapidly blink red- he threw it. His timing proved successful and the boulder exploded. We scrambled up the path until we heard a deep chuckle.

We looked down as Link blew up the last boulder that revealed a small hole.

"Brother, sister the path you have chosen to taken in your urgency has led you closer to the Great Fairy on the mountain" he said a chuckle in his voice,

"There you will surely gain new strength- in a different form" Darunia's gaze switched between Link and I, lingering on me for a few more seconds before doing the same to Link.

"By the way Brother, what is your name?" I was shocked at this realizing I hadn't even introduced myself- though Darunia didn't ask my name.

"Link" Link responded then he did something I hadn't expected him to do.

"And this is-"

"I am aware who she is brother Link" Darunia interrupted his gaze once again on me. I looked at him confused, he knew my name?

"Sister Kairen"

I blinked, then my eyes widened in fear. That name, why was everyone calling me that name! I resisted the urge to glare.

"My name is Karina" I replied what I hoped was calmly.

I watched as Navi flew over to Darunia-whispering something in his ear. His eyes widened slightly in response to whatever she was saying and turned back to me,

"Forgive me Sister Karina for getting it wrong" he responded kindly.

I nodded and smiled.

"It's fine"

"You two, be careful the volcano is still active and rocks sometimes fall from the sky on the path to the Great Fairy- your shields will come in handy."

He told us assuming the voice of a strong leader once again. We nodded in return down at him.

"Until next time, Brother Link, Sister Karina" then he walked towards the Goron city.

I turned to Link.

"Lead the way"

He nodded and started walking forward. I walked behind him. The path led us down a hill to a small somewhat shallow ravine. Immediately, as if on cue the sky turned black with smoke and embers began falling all around us. Link pushed me down on my back just a large boulder collided with my shield-breaking into rocks. I didn't dare look up to see if Link had time to get down.

I heard more crashing boulders and then silence. Before I could register what had happened Link had me by the hand as was dragging me behind him as he sprinted closer to the mountain. We were nearly there when the sky became dark once more. Link let go of my hand quickly as we dropped to the floor.

I could hear the heavy rocks and feel the heat radiating from them as they hit the shields. Fiona was hovering next to my face with a strange glint in her eye. She was watching me with the greatest intent that I had ever seen-her glow never flickering.

The rumbling stopped, so Link and I continued forward. Now we stood in front the mountain- a ladder consisting of wooden planks embedded into the rock our only way of reaching the top. Before we did that however I looked up, being able to see Skullwalltula above us; one directly above us and another to the left and above us. I turned to Link.

"There are two Skullwalltula on the wall." I brought up my index finger to point and continued,

"One above us" I pointed straight upward Link looked up pulling out his slingshot.

"And one above us to the left" I finished pointing now at the one to left above a stone platform. Link stepped back and pulled his slingshot-aiming for the first one. To save him some trouble I pulled out my slingshot as well, aiming for the second one. At the same time we released our slingshots and Skullwalltula fell dead upon the floor.

Seeing it safe to climb for the time being we climbed up onto the first platform. I looked up once more. From a diagonal angle facing upward to the right I could make out clearly another Skullwalltula. Saving Link the trouble I aimed with my slingshot-however I had never tried shoot anything that was at angle quite like this so I missed three times, Link remained patient while I tried to keep my own patience.

On the fourth try I hit the Skullwalltula with deadly accurate aim on its skull back. It fell with a screech and withered into green flames. We climbed once more to the second platform and last platform this time however we didn't stop but continued going-building on our endurance.

The climb proved to be less difficult than I thought it would be as we reached the top. I pulled myself up and Link did the same. We looked at each other and grinned-silently congratulating each other on accomplishing such a difficult feat.

However; the grins faded quickly from our faces as we met the gaze of none other than our shared dread- Kepora Gebora aka: the Giant blue eyed owl. He was perched upon a sign that directed into a cave, but my eyes noticed a part of the wall opposite of the cave that resembled a door-Link noticed this as well.

"You've done well to come all the way up here, Link. Karina." Kepora Gebora said tilting his head sickly to the right. We snapped our eyes back to the owl forcing smiles onto our faces. He continued,

"This is the summit of the sacred Death Mountain! Hoot!" Gebora stated once again the obvious facts. I glanced at Link- he seemed to be trying his hardest not to show any disrespect by keeping a placid face. I followed his example and turned back to the owl.

"It is said that the clouds surrounding this peak reflect the condition of Death Mountain." This caused both Link and I to momentarily forget our irritation with the owl and listen-genuinely to what Kepora had to say.

"When they look normal, it is at peace…" Gebora trailed off and suddenly began a new topic,

"Climbing all the way up here just proves how smart you are! Now I want to see you make another smart move…" Link and I switched from being interested to curious.

"The Great Fairy lives on this mountaintop, and she will give you two a new skill! She is the leader of the fairies you know. Hoo!"

Trying to keep our disappointment in Gebora's words from showing Link and I continued to gaze up at the large owl. As I predicted he was just telling us things we had already been informed of,

"I will perch here and wait for you."

We both looked up at Gebora once again interested in what the bird had to say,

"When you're ready to go back down, I can help you! Now get going!" he finished gesturing off with his large wings.

Curious on what Kepora had planned I stepped away from him and closer to the peculiar wall looking door. Link seemed to know what to do as he lit a bomb and put in front of the wall, I stepped back next to him as the wall exploded.

It took a moment for the dust to clear and when it did we stepped into the open passage. Link had me by the hand as (he tended to lately) led me through the pitch black hallway with Navi and Fiona serving as our own personal white –blue tinted and lavender sources of light. The walls gave off an eerie glow.

After some more walking the walls began to change into solid stone and two fire torches could be seen burning brightly. Link let go of my hand and stepped forward into another chamber. I followed him- noticing how the brick changed from dark gray to ice blue, but that was nothing compared to the chamber.

As I entered I could already feel the strength of the magic. The walls were nonexistent. Instead, falling stars seemed to cloak the room creating more light than the fire torches set in pure white marble could manage. The floor had changed from brick to smoothed white granite specked with hues of gray. I continued to observe the room, soaking in every detail. Then I saw it.

The room's most dazzling feature (besides the amazing falling stars) a large fountain with the symbol of the Triforce. Link stood next to it-pulling out his Ocarina. Fiona and Navi were curiously gathered around him. He began to play Zelda's lullaby-sending my pendant to respond with the familiar soft pink glow and as usual I tried to dim with one hand only to see it get stronger and then having to cover with both hands. Link stopped playing and the glow immediately dimmed to nothing once more.

Loud laughter suddenly rang from the fountain, and a shape began to form out the water. When the shape had finally become solid I felt myself staring in awe, a beautiful woman with dark pink hair floated above us- she was covered in vines,

"Welcome Link, Kai-Karina! I am the Great Fairy of Power!" she said. I ignored that she had almost called me Kairen and listened to her next words.

"Link I'm going to grant you a sword technique" she said directing her gaze at Link.

"Receive it now!"she said and without warning lifted her arms into the air sparkles began to envelop Link as he hovered in the air for a few seconds- then as soon as he had been lifted into the air he began to descend back down to the floor. For some reason I could feel something radiating from him, something powerful. The Great Fairy then turned to me.

"Karina you too shall receive a sword technique but it is one that can only be achieved by focusing the energy you already have-into your sword"

I nodded in acceptance-briefly wondering what she meant by the energy I already had.

"Receive it now!" she told me and without warning I too felt myself hovering above the ground and then I felt a warmth inside my chest began to grow even hotter until it was blazing through my entire body. The ground reached my feet once more and I opened my eyes not even realizing they were closed.

The Great Fairy smiled down at us, then turned to Link

"When you use the spin attack I have bestowed upon you it will consume magic that has been given to you, when you began to feel fatigue-stop and replenish your magic energy with potions." Link nodded in understanding.

The Great Fairy turned to me,

"You have always had magic energy within- I only released it. Unlike Link you have a never ending supply of magic energy for it runs through your veins-in your blood. The technique I have given you can only be used through your sword. However; your magic energy can even be used through your mind now. Be warned like Link although you have no limits in power- it does consume energy."

I nodded in understanding…magic inside me, somehow that sounded a scary but at the same time reassuring. The Great Fairy turned to both of us,

"Hey, you two! You're messengers of the Royal Family, aren't you?" she asked.

We nodded our heads. She smiled down at us.

"Next time you're in their neighborhood, you should drop in on a friend of mine who lives by Hyrule Castle. She'll surely grant you another new power!" she told us, not knowing what to do I just smiled and thanked her. She smiled in return.

"When battle has made you weary please come back to see me."

And with that she began to sink quickly back into the fountain leaving Link, Fiona, Navi and I alone with our thoughts.

"Come on, let's go see what Kepora was talking about" Link suggested.

I nodded in agreement and we started out of the cave.

Sure enough when we exited there was Kepora Gebora, he immediately greeted us.

"Hoo hoot! Well. It looks like you two have grown up a little from the Great Fairy's power…"

Link and I glanced sidelong at each other. Trying to see the difference in age- we saw none. Confused we turned back to Kepora who had his head tilted to the side.

"But you still don't look like heroes who will save Hyrule. At least not yet!" he exclaimed.

Link and I stayed silent unsure if to take that as a compliment or an insult. Then Gebora suggested something even before I had a chance to register what he suggested.

"If you're going back down the mountain, I can lend you a wing-grab my talons! And hold on tight! Hoo Hoooooot!"

Without even realizing that Gebora had grabbed both Link and I without our consent in his talons I felt my self being lifted into the air-higher and higher. We soared past Death Mountain and down back to Kakariko village at an alarming speed.

I reached to hold on to the talons tighter. Then as quickly as we had entered the air we descended onto a roof and Gebora continued to fly onward into the sunset. The only things I could think about after that was-the warmth that had covered my entire body from the inside, what happened to the boy and girl and the fact Link and I only had one more spiritual stone to obtain-then it was the start of the search for the Gem of Ocarina…


	11. 11: The Zora Domain & Realizations

Kairi irl Revision Version April 23, 2009 11:46 p.m

Disclaimer: I own nothing Zelda related.

Claimer: I own everything not Zelda related.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 11 Zora Domain & Realizations

Chapter Eleven: Zora Domain & Realizations

It was daylight now and-

"I don't want to go in the water!"

"You don't have to! You can fly!"

"Not that high!"

It seemed Link and Fiona went back to their usual bickering. I resisted the wanting to smile and turned to Fiona.

"Fiona, We HAVE to walk in the water to get to the river entrance"

"What! You're siding with him!" she screeched.

"Fiona, fairies fly, you can fly now-FLY!" Navi had drifted into the argument.

I rolled my eyes at Fiona's small attempt to hover over the water, three feet into the river. Link was watching as well a look of pure amusement falling across his features. I had a feeling he enjoyed seeing Fiona suffer.

Without thinking twice Link jumped into the river-sending water my way. Instead of backing away, hissing or complaining like Fiona was doing at the moment (using some foul language that even I didn't understand) I laughed and jumped in right after. Swimming didn't seem to be a problem since my feet and arms positioned themselves in a way to keep me from sinking downward. It was however, difficult to swim against the current.

I positioned my arms in front of me, pulling myself through the current at a slow steady pace. After two more strokes across the water Link and I made it to the other side, surprisingly dry-well our clothes, bags, and shoes were. Our arms, face, legs, swords and hair on the other hand were soaked. I suspected our clothes were dry because of the magic that was tied into each thread.

"This is a little weird" Link voiced feeling his hair which was wet, but his green hat that remained dry.

I nodded my head feeling my pendant for any trace of water droplets, there were none.

Fiona seemed to have calmed down as we walked closer to solid rock walls then the water. We entered a tunnel and the sound of the running water became louder. It had calming effect as well. Against Fiona's protesting I walked closer to the edge of the hill and the river.

I stopped walking and glanced down at the water, it was crystal clear and I could easily see through it.

"Come on!"

I looked up Link was waiting for me patiently near the end of the short tunnel. For once I obliged and slightly ran to catch up to him. It felt strange to feel my hair so wet, not swaying in the wind, but clinging uncomfortably to my back.

When I caught up to him I immediately wished I hadn't,

"No…" Link trailed off.

My eyes only widened in shock at what stood before us and then horror masked with a smile. Kepora Gebora.

"Hoo Hoo! Looks like you've gotten bigger and stronger already Link! Karina!" the large owl repeated after only a day of not seeing us.

We resisted our urge to roll our eyes at his comment and listened, begrudged to what he had to say. Not that we believed it to have any importance,

"Just ahead lies Zora's Domain." Gebora said twisting his head to the side again, making me step back slightly. The way he was able to move his head was a little on the disturbing side. Link seemed to think so too because I noticed that he had stepped backwards by a centimeter. Link's expression remained blank.

"The Zora's serve Hyrule's Royal Family by protecting this water source. Their door will not open for anyone except those who have some connection with the Royal Family" the great owl voiced. He had changed, his usual useless tips and turned to useful information.

"Let them hear the melody of the Royal Family! Hooo hoo hoooot!" and with that said the great owl flew off into the sun once more.

We stepped forward, four boulders stood in our path, but that didn't stop us. Through experience with obstacles in our way we took out one bomb each and set them in front of two boulders each. Then we stepped back, waiting for the explosion to insure.

After it was done we stepped through the new pathway and-it couldn't be. I halted in my steps as a flash of white and red caught my eye. It was a cucco like always it was staring at me, as if daring me to walk any further; its black eyes never blinking. It was in the near left corner, surrounded by a circle of plain light brown stones. Link didn't seem to realize I was temporarily frozen in mild fear.

I still had no idea where this fear came from either, but it was present and my conscious mind acted upon it. Fiona flew in front my face, her flying staggered slightly. She paused and observed me, then the cucco; putting two and two together. She smirked and looked me straight in the eye. From her eyes I could tell she was bent on revenge for making her fly over the water and laughing about it. Silently, I waited for the plan that was forming in her eyes to be executed-it didn't take that long.

"Karina what's wrong?!" Fiona boasted a smirk evident her speech.

Deciding I wanted to save at least some of my dignity I cleared my mind of all thought except for one word.

"Nothing" I responded, abnormally cold- Fiona's smirk dropped.

She studied me from her perch in the air. The tone of my response seemed to grab the attention of Link for he and Navi turned around eyeing me suspiciously. Hurriedly I tried to regain any emotion besides fear back into my voice.

"What?" I asked jokingly.

Link's gaze lingered for a moment then he turned around,

"Never mind"

I glanced back up at Fiona. She still remained limply in the air. Not liking the sudden chill I was getting from the silence. I started to observe my surroundings. It was night now, but unlike night in the fields, the floor wasn't littered with Stalfos children. Besides the cucco to the far left, the setting was very peaceful. The moon's pale glow added sheen to each grass blade and blanketed the river with a layer of soft sparkles. On the other side of the river I could make out a path leading upwards into hills and up a waterfall.

Link however seemed to be more interested in the strange man who sat against a short iron fence, next a small patch of soft soil. He walked up to him,

As I drew nearer to the man, his physical features became more defined: His eyes were small and beady. His ears were abnormally slanted to be level with his nose and point outward. His nose consisted of two small holes that reminded me of a snout. His mouth resembled a frog; big and wide.

The man had his hand constantly in large brown bag. He looked up at Link.

"How about some Magic beans?"

I raised an eyebrow, 'Magic Beans?' I felt somehow that the man was trying to suck us into a scam. I glanced at Link, his eyes had widened somewhat as he eyed the large brown bag; the man had him interested.

"They aren't selling very well…" the man added trailing off, looking directly at Link.

"How about 10 Rupees for one piece?"

I resisted the urge to glare at the man-he was scamming us! Well Link.

The man glanced over at me for a second; taking in what I was hoping was a displeased look upon my own features. He blinked and shoved something in his mouth and began chewing. This action however disgusting it was did not cause me to falter my gaze.

I could feel Link's eyes on me but I ignored him and continued to watch the strange man. The man looked back at Link expectantly. However; Link's face revealed nothing of what he was planning but his next actions did. Slowly, he pulled out his wallet and handed the man two five rupee gems. The man quickly snatched them from Link's hand and tossed him a large seed.

The seed was oddly shaped like a pod but within it, it had one red, yellow, blue and green seed pods each within it. Link turned to me,

"Could you move you're in the way" he asked, his voice holding a hint of sarcastic humor.

Wondering what he was up to I responded by obliging to his request and moved out of the way. Without saying a word Link took the seed, dug hole in the soft soil and covered it in the dirt once again. Immediately a small vibrant green plant began to grow in the soft soil. I watched amazed, it may have been scam but it was clear the plant wasn't normal.

Link frowned,

"Maybe it will grow into something useful over a couple of days" he said ignorantly. I nodded my head, though I didn't really agree. From the knowledge I had plants took months and sometimes years to develop, never days. Although, that same knowledge also said it was impossible for fairies to exist. A loud thump pulled me from my thoughts.

Link was on the other side of the river,

"Come on" was all he said as he continued up the path to the beginning of the river. Knowing he wouldn't wait for me I quickly jumped over to the other side of the river as well and followed him up the hill, there were strange purple creatures lurking the river's depths trying to hit us with good sized rocks they shot at us through there snouts, but we used our Deku shields to repel them and send them flying back into the Octorks.

The walk up the river turned more into a hike as we scaled higher and higher into the hills. Climbing up ledges and stopping near a log to watch some frogs staring at us and then continuing to climb ledges. My hands were rough-covered in dirt and my legs ached from all the pushing up and constant walking, moving. The sun peeked through the ravine's cliffs signaling it was dawn. The water's running became somewhat louder, as it rushed next to the path we had walked. Link was ahead of me still and surprisingly, Navi and Fiona were flying on either side of him. I was alone, in the back.

My thoughts wandered as my steps grew heavier (though I didn't notice). The brown-haired boy and the young girl… What had happened to them? And where was the Gerudo Prison? I remembered Sharp had called me a Gerudo once. His ghostly voice filled with anger and secret but very obvious loathing.

I could feel my eyes sliding closed and my vision getting blurrier by the second, we had reached a narrow path and small stone plank etched with words I couldn't read rose slightly from as a mound on the ground. Before us stood a large waterfall; Link pulled out his Ocarina and began to play Zelda's lullaby, I could feel my pendant glowing light pink in response but my growing exhaustion caused me to ignore it.

Fiona saw Karina, saw the exhaustion that was so close to taking over her, but she had to know. She had to know that Karina was normal and there was nothing wrong with her. Well, nothing that set her apart from Fiona as a human being at least. Fiona wasn't sure how waiting until her friend was so energy less that she couldn't even stand would help her to see if Karina was capable of abnormal tasks, but Fiona's curiosity had gotten the better of her and made her desperate.

Then it happened, as Link started playing the Ocarina the abnormal occurrence she had been waiting for-surfaced. As the melody echoed in the small ravine of the waterfall Karina's pendant glowed a soft pink. Fiona's eyes widened even more realizing it was the same light she saw coming from Link's ocarina-the same soft pink hue. Karina's pale hand reached for the black-silver chain and the pendant that clung to it, but her exhaustion had finally caught up to her-she fell down into the river's waters below in unavoidable slumber.

I couldn't stand; I wasn't sure how I was still able to pretend I could. The pink hue was beginning to blind me so I lamely tried to cover the pendant with my left hand. However, I couldn't even feel my hand move upwards towards my neck. The weary feeling grew as I felt my legs beginning to tremble beneath my weight. I was going to faint and there was nothing I could do about it. Then panic seized me when I realized Fiona was watching me with attentive eyes. Her gaze on my pendant; I felt myself fall and then coldness of the water as I fell down into it. And still I saw the intense gaze Fiona held on me as the water blurred my vision and everything faded to black.

"_The bracelet, the ring-where's the pendant?" a voice spoke, in my mind; a scene began to form._

"_Pendant?"_

"_Yes the pendant! The third child where are they!"_

"_But my Lord, there were only these two"_

"_No! I thought you had obtained the pendant as well!" _

"_I-"_

"_You failed Eyri" _

_My vision became darker as the image of a figure clothed in shadows and another woman with red-orange hair appeared, she was bowing down to the shadowed figure. _

_Unlike Iane, this woman seemed younger and less experienced with being in the presence of the Shadow; in fact she seemed almost afraid. She stayed facing the ground and her fiery hair framed her face on either side; blocking my view of the expression upon it. Though I could make out a slight tremble on how she held herself. Apparently so could the figure._

"_Why are you trembling? Has Nabooru taught you nothing?" the Shadow hissed dangerously._

_The girl remained in her bowing position, her trembling lessening greatly._

"_Forgive me my Lord"_

"_Bring me the Pendant- alone the bracelet and ring would prove useless for what I have in mind" the Shadow commanded. _

_Bracelet? Ring? Pendant? Somehow the items seemed familiar, and the pendant…was that me?_

I didn't get a chance to dwell on it as suddenly the water's coolness overtook my form as it sent it spiraling downward into a dark almost endless abyss. My eyes were wide open as the river's current bashed me downwards with little mercy. I wanted to open my mouth for air, but I knew down here, I wouldn't receive any.

I tried to close my eyes, but the water's pull kept them open and they stung from being, in a way drowned by each underwater wave that swept over them.

Link had seen it, he couldn't believe it. When had she gotten so tired? He asked himself. The fairy Fiona was unusually quiet, and a strange green tint had taken to her usually lavender glow. It was unnerving to Link. Without thinking, he jumped in after the girl; hearing Navi's fluttering wings next to him. The water was cold, but at the moment he didn't care. All that mattered was getting to the girl.

Link's eyes scanned the depths for any trace of her, but it seemed the current had pulled her deeper than he expected and he could only dive so far.

"Link, she's down here!" Link stopped for a second, Navi was speaking to him, but how?

As if to answer his unspoken question Navi's voice sounded once more,

"Link! Don't worry about that now, she's fading!" Navi's voice shrieked. Not knowing how to react Link just nodded.

He could just make out a faint blue glow near the bottom of the river-it was illuminating a figure. Quickly, before he ran out of breath Link dived further downward in the direction of the glow.

When he reached the bottom the first thing Link's eyes were drawn to- the blue glow he thought was Navi. It was brighter and seemed to be coming from another source as well. He swam deeper, there she was; sinking.

Quickly, he sped up and grabbed her arm with his hand. He noticed the blue glow was coming from not only Navi who was hovering next to the girl, but the girl's necklace as well. Running out of air, Link pulled the girl closer to him-grabbing her by the waist. He kicked his feet to the surface as fast as he could. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fiona couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. There was something strange about Karina after all. Link had jumped into the water to find her, but Fiona was long gone in her thoughts and barely processed this. How could she not know? The blue glow from the T.V, how the pendant was glowing the same way…everything fit, it was clear to her-what Zelda had told her about Karina...She was there for a reason, a reason Fiona wouldn't get to see.

Minutes later Navi, Link and an unconscious Karina broke the surface of the crystal water's depths. Fiona didn't move, just hovered next to the stone plaque-watching, waiting…for Karina's pendant to glow.

"Hey!"

Navi flew upwards, as Link pulled Karina and him through the water to the land's edge (a few feet further from where Fiona was hovering).

"What is wrong with you?!" Navi screamed, now directly in front of Fiona.

Fiona broke out of her stare and turned to face Navi-the small fairy's anger evident from the bright red glow. Fiona thought carefully on her response,

"What do you mean?" she replied, smoothly.

"Karina almost died because of your recklessness!" Navi hissed. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back at the bottom of the waterfall Link shook the girl gently to try and wake her.

"Hey! Wake up already!" he shouted as he shook her.

She remained unresponsive and her head lolled backwards and then forwards so her chin rested in the crook her neck. Link felt for the first time helpless; he didn't know how to wake her up,

"Come on, you're not that weak…" he whispered barely audible.

The girl's pendant continued to glow, although it was faint, a pale blue. Link sat there, next to her, on the land-the current had pushed them back past the bridge. He could hear Navi scolding Fiona, but was too focused on the girl to care.

I was cold, that was my first thought as my mind started to clear. My second was, Fiona. I jerked up immediately, but regretted it just as quickly when my head started to pound.

"Oww" I voiced, touching my forehead where the ache was coming from.

"You're awake."

I opened my eyes and screamed when a boy with bright blue eyes, Link- cleared into view.

He smirked

"You get startled easily" he teased.

I glared and stood up, my head still pounding.

"You could have backed up before I opened my eyes." I countered.

He shrugged,

"It didn't occur to me"

"What happened?" I asked, feeling my hair soaking wet again.

"You passed out and fell off the edge into the river" he replied.

I blinked, for some reason I didn't remember any of that-all I could remember was Fiona, and my pendant glowing and the shadow. I shivered; the shadow's voice was terrifying.

I looked up at Link, he too was soaking wet. Well, his hair and arms were. His hat remained dry an amusing site that for once I didn't have time to care about.

"Where are Fiona and Navi" I asked feeling the pounding in my head began to slow back to normal.

"This way" he responded, getting up and walking once again up the rickety bridge. I followed close behind him.

"Died?" Fiona repeated, confused.

"Yes died!" Navi shrieked.

Fiona was at loss of words, she had put Karina danger and she felt nothing-emptiness.

"Fiona! You're okay!" Karina exclaimed, rushing past Link and up the path to where she, Fiona stood.

"I'm sorry Karina" Fiona heard herself say-though it felt as if she had said nothing.

Karina remained smiling and shook her head,

"Forget it" she responded without a trace of distrust.

Fiona tried to keep her eyes from drifting to Karina's pendant, but it proved difficult. She settled instead for bringing her attention to Karina's eyes. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Link looked over at Fiona, the fairy was acting strange that much he knew,

"Link, keep an eye on Karina. Fiona is acting strange."Navi whispered in his ear.

He nodded in understanding. The girl on the other hand remained almost oblivious to her close to death experience. This worried Link for some reason.

"Link!"

Link broke out of his ponderings. The girl was in front of him in the entrance to the Zora's Domain, grinning. Caught off guard Link quickly jumped to the entrance.

"Come on"

He commanded, pulling the girl forward by her hand; for some reason he felt his face grow warmer. After realizing this, Link was slightly tempted to let go of her hand. Yet, he thought better of it. It would look strange to let go of her hand right after grabbing it and he did not want to deal with questioning from the girl or Fiona and Navi.

Well, questioning from Navi; with Fiona in the state she was in he doubted she would notice. However, the girl was oblivious to Link's thoughts. She was observing the details of the tunnel.

The tunnel to the Zora's Domain was very short, compared to the ones in Dodongos cavern. It was also very bright. It borrowed light from outside, illuminating the small entrance's gray stone walls. The walls were wet-shimmering with water and cool to the touch when I slid my hand across their surface. Link seemed to be in thought so I didn't bother telling him about it.

I could hear the waterfall on either side of us; it sounded so familiar. Though I couldn't place where I had heard it before; the rippling of water that seemed to run in all directions.

"We're here" Link voiced.

I snapped out my ponderings. Zora's Domain was beautiful. The sound of running water turned out to be coming from a small lake below where we stood. The lake stretched through out the cavern and the gray walls reflected the water's patterns. It was a relaxing site. I turned to Fiona, but she wasn't looking at me at all. Instead she seemed to be staring off at the something unseen.

"Hey! Come on!"

I looked up, Link was running down the cavern's walk way. I smiled and ran after him.

"No fair!" I called laughing as I ran.

We entered a tunnel that turned into a long stairway that we quickly ran up. I was getting closer, just a few more steps and I would catch up to Link. Too late we reached the top.

"I win!" Link exclaimed, not an ounce of exhaustion showing on his face. I glared, he always won it was getting a little annoying.

"Oh my dear, sweet Princess Ruto…"

My ears perked up, so did Links. We looked up. Sitting up on what looked strangely like a throne stood a very round fish looking person. At least I think it was a person. The man (judging by his voice) wore a large red overcoat and a ruby crown. He had purple eyes, and blue freckled skin-the rest of him was blue-tinted white.

"Where has she gone?"

"I'm so worried" he trailed off, deeper into his mutterings.

"Hello?" I greeted, uncertain.

The man only continued to mutter to himself.

"Who is Princess Ruto?" Link asked Navi, but before she could answer-Fiona did,

"The Zora Princess" she stated. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Link looked over at the girl's fairy. No emotion could be seen in the fairy's glow. No hint of thought could be noticed by looking at her wings-she was cold. He looked over at Navi. The contrast between the two was very great. Navi was hovering with her wings beating quicker than usual, and her glow was flickering as if she was wary of something.

He turned to the girl, she was looking over at the fairy Fiona, disbelief and confusion plainly shown in her eyes, and the way she held herself. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

How, how did Fiona know so much? This question was starting to bug me more and more. Fiona seemed to know things that even Navi didn't know. I looked over at Navi, she was hovering in the air; a small flicker of her wings told me something was wrong. It was directed at Fiona.

"Link, let's explore that cave over there." I exclaimed dashing off into a tunnel to the left. I wanted to rid of the unsettling silence that had withheld us.

The floor of the tunnel was covered in a shallow level of water that submerged our feet completely. As I ran the echo of my laughter and splashing could be heard clearly bouncing off the walls. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Link rolled his eyes; the girl had taken off running again to who knows where. He started after her, ignoring the coldness of the water in his boots. They ran all the way the end of a tunnel which turned out to be the top of a waterfall.


	12. 12: A Nightmare Come True

Kairi irl Revision Version September 26, 2009 3:15

Disclaimer: I own nothing Zelda related.

Claimer: I own everything not Zelda related.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 12 A Nightmare Come true

I couldn't believe it. Not _only_ was Fiona still acting strange as ever, but we had finally obtained the final spiritual stone after we rescued the Princess Ruto from the inside of Lord Jabu-Jabu, the Zora whale god. I was looking at it right now; the stone.

Link, after a small challenge managed to win us one silver Zora scale each for swimming with the grace of a Zora (most of the Zoras were very thin and fish-like. I'm not sure what happened with King Zora). After that he found a secret tunnel that led to Hyrule Lake and there he found a bottle- a bottle that led us on a "wonderful" journey into a two-ton whale in search of what we believed a "sweet" princess.

She was anything but sweet. As soon she met us she began to order us around (especially Link). Her first command was

"_Fine, if you're that worried about me I will give you the honor of carrying me" she said looking over at Link,_

"_What?!" I shouted _

"_You, you will be my escort and make sure none of the strange creatures interfere with my search" the loud mouth, inconsiderate, ungrateful Princess commanded. I muttered incoherencies under my breath._

_I could hear Fiona and Navi sniggering. Well, mostly Navi, Fiona had this strange habit of staring at my pendant. Or more glowering at it when she thought I wasn't watching-it was hard to miss._

I actually felt sorry for Link when we travelled through the whale's throat and stomach. In fact through out the whole journey he seemed rather annoyed. Of course, I was too; being told which enemy to kill and then to hear a mouthful of complaining that I was too slow or that I missed too much or my favorite

"_How inconsiderate you left me behind!" _

Yeah, she didn't even mention Link. Shortly after that 'Princess' Ruto was captured inside the whale by a giant electrifying anemone jellyfish magnet-I thought I was going to die there, but as always Link took charge (now rid of his duty of being a royal carriage) from there. To defeat the monster we worked together-me using one of our newly acquired boomerangs to stun the monster and Link, charging and attacking as I stunned them. Do you want to know what 'Princess' Ruto said after all of that? After we risked our lives (not that we are ever NOT doing that) she said to us,

"_You, you're late! What took you so long? You're useless!"_

Oh wait, she said that to me she was too busy staring at Link and turning red as she acted decent for once,

"_I was just lonely, that's all…just a little!"_

I was beginning to wonder why girl's stared at him so much. I mean, he was my age, ten. He looked like any other normal Hylian kid. So why did she turn red?

After that we grabbed our life force containers and entered the blue light portal Fiona and Navi created for us and Princess Ruto finally gave us the stone, but she gave it to Link. I still remembered (we were on our way to the Hyrule castle now in Hyrule fields) the look on his face when she was inches from his, giggling-much like Malon had whenever she was around him.

Link was so caught off guard; he fell off Lord Jabu-Jabu and into the cold crystal clear Zora Fountain water. I knew this only because Princess Ruto 'accidently' bumped me when she jumped into the water after Link,

"_You! You looked cool…cooler than I thought you were, anyway…just a little! Well, anyway, you saved me, so I guess I'll reward you What do you wish? Just tell me…"_

_Link answered back without the least but hesitation-wait, no it was there, but probably only because Princess Ruto was floating so close to him._

"_I want that spiritual stone." He replied, I almost forgot to keep floating- his forwardness and blunt ways never ceased to shock me. Princess Ruto seemed to be shocked as well, _

"_You mean the Spiritual Stone of Water. Zora's Sapphire, don't you?" she asked a small smile on her face, Link nodded his head._

"_My mother gave it to me and said I should give it only to the man who will be my husband. You might call it the Zora's Engagement Ring!"_

_Engagement Ring now why did that sound familiar? Still, I received no answer. Princess Ruto suddenly decided to flash me a smile, though it wasn't a kind one…_

"_All right!" Princess Ruto continued smiling brighter, at Link._

"_I'll give you my most precious possession: Zora's Sapphire!"_

_With these words said she swam away and the water began to turn blue, I looked down at my pendant-it was glowing light blue, and the glow was getting brighter. _

_The blue glow flooded my eyes and then as quickly as it came-it left, all save for my pendant that illuminated the spot where I was floating. I looked over at Link to see confusion from Princess' Ruto's words written all over his face, but a grin that he had gotten the stone relatively easily. His hands closed over the stone, and then Princess Ruto's voice sounded in my head- and Link's,_

"_Don't tell my father…"_

_Really, what would we, could we benefit from that? King Zora had already given us a clue that this was all Ganondorf's doing just like the Great Deku Tree's illness and the Dodongos in the Cavern._

I grimaced, that was perhaps my least favorite stone to obtain- after we did that we decided to just let the river carry us all the way to Hyrule castle. However; I wasn't prepared- no I was definitely not expecting what would come next.

We arrived quickly, the sky was dark, and an eerie feeling entered me. I turned to Link. He seemed to be in thought as we made our way to the front gate of the Hyrule Castle grounds.

"Karina"

Fiona said her voice sounding abnormally serious. Perplexed and somewhat curious I turned to face her.

"What is it Fiona?"

She remained silent for a time until it began to rain,

"I'm sorry" she said.

I blinked, sorry for what?

"What? Why?" I asked.

"I've been lying to you" she whispered for some reason. I looked over at Link, he didn't seem to hear us talking as he looked over the three stones we had finally obtained.

"What, what are you talking about?"

"Listen to me Karina, this is not real-it's a game that's why I've known where to go and about people before you meet them."

An image of the memory I had recovered a long time ago flashed across my mind,

_"The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time" a cartridge that was lying on the floor and then the black box I remembered was called a Nintendo 64._

Okay, if this was a game-how did I get here? Fiona answered my question.

"Somehow we were transported here, by that" she pointed down at my pendant.

"This?" I repeated uncertainly grabbing the pendant in my right hand. She bobbed up in down in response. This was too much for me,

"Karina, give me the pendant." I looked up, Fiona was glowing greener than anything now-it scared me.

"If you give me the pendant we can get out of here' she added.

Hesitantly, I began to unlatch the pendant.

"_Kairen_ no!"

I stopped did I just hear right? Navi was hovering in front of me her glow urgent as she faced Fiona, but before anything else could commence a bolt of ice colored lightning tore the sky, and with it came the sound of galloping hooves.

Link froze, he glanced to his left to see Navi, he looked over at the girl, she was to his right- her hazel-blue eyes looking up at the dark sky. No, it couldn't be happening, but it was. Link could already hear the galloping of hooves- he knew what was coming, who was coming.

"This seems so, familiar"

I voiced, staring up at the dark clouds. My pendant started to glow brightly in my hand so I stuffed it into my shirt- the drawbridge began to rise, and the galloping got louder.

"Move!"

Before I had time to think Link dived and pushed me out of the way just as a white horse came flying from the drawbridge. I looked at its passengers and instantly recognized them as-

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Impa and Zelda, Link could see the fear in Zelda's eyes and the same determination he saw in her eyes in his dream, or should he say nightmare? Just as he remembered the blue-eyed Princess pulled out a package and threw it into the moat- the horse never stopped and Impa and Zelda-______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Disappeared, they had galloped and disappeared into the rain. Zelda had thrown something into the moat, but I was afraid to get it for some reason. I looked over at Link, but he was looking at the drawbridge. All of this seemed so familiar…and my head was pounding like mad, I wanted to drop to my knees and hold my head, but I wasn't given that chance because as soon as Zelda and Impa had disappeared into the distance… another figure appeared, riding a black horse with red eyes. My eyes traveled upward-

"Arrrrgh! I lost her!"

It was him, Ganondorf, the dark sorcerer. My head throbbed and then suddenly-it all came back…

Ganondorf- he looked much more menacing up close then he did through the window. He also seemed oblivious to the presence of Link and the girl and even Fiona and Navi for that matter. The dark sorcerer stared out into the rain- his orange eyes scanning the horizon for something- Link guessed Impa and Zelda.

Suddenly, Ganondorf took notice of them, he turned to face Link. A cruel smile graced his face.

"You two! Over there! Little kids!" the evil sorcerer addressed.

"You must have seen the white horse gallop past just now…" he paused; Link noticed the way the black horse was pawing at the floor- it's eyes were just as sinister looking as Ganondorf's.

"Which way did it go??! Answer me!" the Dark King commanded.

Link glared.

Ganondorf studied Link,

"So you think you can protect them from me… You've got guts kid" Ganondorf smirked.

Link unsheathed his sword quickly, never taking his eyes away from his enemy. Ganondorf noticed this and began to laugh, clearly unfazed.

"Heh, heh, heh…You want a piece of me? Very funny! I like your attitude"

Link ignored his remark, his eyes burning with his held in anger from everything the Gerudo King had caused- all the chaos and destruction.

Ganondorf smiled evilly and raised his left hand- a dark energy began to form within it. The raw energy, transformed into pale yellow lightening; Link's eyes widened in surprise.

"Link!" Navi cried.

And before Link could react in time the powerful dark sorcerer sent it straight towards him. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_It all came back, right there in the rain where I felt myself drift mentally away-deep into my mind. Back into the faded memories, that suddenly had began to clear, along with the faces of the people from them. _

"_Karina" the woman with red hair-my mother Jez._

"_Karina" Alan-my father_

"_Karina!" Fiona, only she had black hair and she looked older than me._

"_Welcome back" the young girl from my dreams began to clear and her name joined the others._

_Lianne, my youngest sibling; she stood or her image stood before me. She looked quite a bit like me although she had somewhat of a child-like innocence around her and she wore a small bracelet on her left wrist that resembled my pendant-it had the same crest._

_Our family crest, as least that's what me and-_

"'_Rin" a boy with blue- hazel eyes and messy brown hair; the brown-haired boy from my dreams, and I knew who he was._

"_Damien" _

_My mind image spoke, her voice echoing through out my head. He smiled, my older brother, Damien. On his left hand there was a ring, with the same crest and stone on it._

_At once everything started to pile up. The people disappeared and memories of my most treasured moments with these people surfaced. It was too much, their voices filled my head, and images mixed with memories flooded my mind. I wanted to scream, to run. Back into the darkness of not knowing, but I was only welcomed with more memories. _

_Then… it stopped, I could hear someone, someone was screaming._

"Link!"

_A boy with blonde hair entered my mind…_

_Link? No, it wasn't Link…who was he? _

_I couldn't remember…even though I remembered everyone else, everything else. The boy's image seemed to smile sadly at me. I could see his face now; blue eyes-just like Link's, but not as deep._

_"Karina." He said, as he faded into the back of my mind, and I was brought back to the present._

The world cleared as my normal vision returned just in time to see a flash of lightening and then a body hit the ground- Link.

I tried to run up to Link, but as usual my feet failed to listen to me, and gave way under my weight. I dropped to the ground a few inches where Link laid, sprawled on the floor. I looked up, Ganondorf- he was real, right here, in the flesh.

The Dark King laughed,

"Pathetic little fool! Do you realize who you're dealing with?

I glared up at the villain of my favorite video game. However; there was nothing that showed even a slight bit of resemblance to his likeness in the videogame. In fact he was the picture of a powerful dark sorcerer.

I resisted the urge to tremble- this was a game I kept chanting in my head- nothing more and nothing less. That was until I saw the other and most important element of the game- Link.

He had finally managed to look up, wincing only once and glaring at Ganondorf. I resisted the urge to help him up; I knew he would do it on his own anyway.

It was strange to know what the Dark king was going to say next- this must have been how Fiona felt, Fiona. I turned to my left to see Fiona studying me. From the look she was giving me I could tell she was confused. However; the green tint that had been around her glow was gone so I knew she was back to herself. I turned back to face Ganondorf,

"I am Ganondorf! And soon I will rule the world!" he shouted.

I could feel my heart beating faster than normal, despite how cliché the line was it sounded menacing when it was him saying it. Did I mention my pendant was glowing? It was growing very hot against my skin from under my shirt.

I remembered that this was as far as I got in the game. Although, in the game there was no mention of the "Gem of Ocarina" – it didn't exist. As I lost myself in my thoughts Ganondorf motioned with two of his black-gloved fingers and two more horses appeared, their riders both wearing brown cloaks. My eyes widened even more so. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Two more riders? Fiona was confused. Ganondorf wasn't supposed to have other people with him. The mysterious riders halted on either side of Ganondorf, as if they were awaiting orders. Their faces were obscured, hidden behind their hoods that rose over their heads, and then one of the figures raised their hand. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As soon as the figure on the right raised their hand, the rain became lighter. Normally I would have taken this as a coincidence, but thanks to the Great Fairy I now knew better and had developed the ability to sense magic. I could feel a strong magic source, coming from both of the mysterious riders. I also felt the rain lessening, because it was fading-into the raised hand of the figure on the right. The figure's hand also had a ring-it was glowing.

My eyes widened even more so, they were powerful, very powerful- well had the potential to be. I could only sense the magic they held, not what level they could use.

Ganondorf smirked at me, probably able to see the shock evident on my face. He faced forward and spoke, his voice deep and full of command,

"Go after her! Find the Princess and bring her to me!"

There was silence as I watched the two figures with interest, neither acknowledged me. The wind became stronger and slowly the hoods from the figures fell. My heart stopped, lurched in my throat and stayed there. It couldn't be without thinking I ran towards them.

"Lianne! Damien!"

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Link rushed after me as I ran to them.

Damien turned to face me; his face was emotionless and cold. I backed up startled. I noticed his eyes had taken a frost to them; they were ice blue hazel. I looked at Lianne to see her eyes had changed as well-they were more green than brown now. Both of them, there was something off about them.

Link watched the girl, she knew the two riders very well it seemed because the girl abandoned all logical thinking and ran closer to them. Without another thought Link stepped in front of the girl, sword drawn…then he said it, without hesitation.

"Karina, stop"

Had I heard right?

I looked up at Link; he was standing front of me, sword drawn. Damien raised an eyebrow, but said nothing-Lianne remained emotionless and then…they galloped off, into the rain. Without a word they vanished into the distance. I felt something inside of me snap.

Ganondorf eyed me curiously causing me to want to hide, and without warning the king of thieves galloped after them, fading into the darkness as well.

"Karina, are you okay?"

I thought it was Fiona, who was asking but she didn't have a boy's voice. I looked at Link and nodded my head,

"Yeah…"

I looked up at the sky- the dark cloud Zelda had predicted would descend over Hyrule was clearly seen. My gazed landed on the moat; whatever Zelda had tossed into it- was sparkling. Without thinking, and wanting to get my mind off what I just saw I jumped into the water and dived down-reaching for the small bundle. My pendant was glowing very brightly now, only it was lavender glow. I grasped the bundle and kicked to the surface.

_Everything turned white. When the light cleared Zelda appeared,_

"_Link, Karina can you hear me?" I turned to my right to see Link standing next to me just as confused. Zelda was in front of us, with her eyes closed, but she didn't seem to notice us. She continued,_

"_It's me Zelda, when you find the Ocarina- I won't be around anymore…" her mouth formed into a small frown._

"_I wanted to wait for you, but time ran out and so I could only leave you this Ocarina and melody-Link"_

I felt myself being pulled out of the white place- I opened my eyes. I was back in the moat. Link had his eyes closed still so I presumed he was still in the telepathic message with Zelda.

I swam to the moat's edge and climbed out with the bundle in my hand- something fell out and on to the grass.

I picked it up, it was a hair circlet-I was pulled back into the white room.

"_Karina, there is so much I want to tell you, but my time is limited. This hair circlet was held under the care of the Royal Family along with two other items similar to it after the disappearance of Alan and Jez." _

_She said, looking directly at me, even though I knew she wasn't really there it still felt like she was. Zelda continued,_

"_Ganondorf, as you're well aware has taken over the Kingdom and Impa and I have fled. Your brother and sister, Damien and Lianne I'm sorry to say are unreachable." _

_I felt my stomach twist up inside at her words, but continued to listen._

"_Ganondorf has taken them in and made them his right and left hand. They've been trained under the Gerudos; a serious threat to Hyrule's survival." _

_I gasped, it was them. The boy and girl I saw get captured by the shadow! And the shadow was Ganondorf… _

"_There is not much time but the last things I can tell you are all of what has happened was meant to and you are meant to hold that which will help Link. So be careful and watch out for Link!" Zelda finished, smiling kindly. The white faded._

I opened my eyes; the circlet was in my hands. I studied it carefully. It was black silver; just like the chain of my necklace and in the middle it had a hollow space for teardrop shaped stone of some sort- the exact size of my pendant.

"Karina?" I looked up. Link was looking at me in confusion.

I clenched the circlet and started walking over the broken drawbridge,

"Come on…we have to get to the Temple of Time" I voiced as I disappeared into the market.

Link followed after me. Surprisingly, the citizens seemed unfazed as a whole. There were some that saw the white horse and then my two "friends" the brothers who almost got run over by the black horses. Link took the lead, towards the building we both knew as the Temple of Time.

The ground was deserted as we walked up to the temple. Its towering figure reaching into the sky in all it's majestic pride. Fiona flying at my side seemed hesitant to go in. I turned to her,

"What's wrong Fiona?"

"Karina, you've regained your memories haven't you?"

I stood there shocked for a moment, but nodded my head none the less. Fiona's glow dimmed somewhat, she paused before asking another question.

"Do you know where we are?" she asked her tone serious.

"We're in my favorite video game!" I happily whispered.

Fiona smiled, and then asked the strangest question.

"Did you beat this game?" her voice was serious.

I blinked,

"No" ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fiona resisted the urge to cry. Karina only regained ten years of her memory, the other half was lost. It was just like Zelda had said it would be.

"_One more thing…Take this letter…I'm sure it will be helpful to you." Link took Zelda's Letter. _

"_My attendant will guide you out of the castle," she looked at Fiona._

"_May I speak to you?" she asked. Fiona nodded._

"_You're from Earth aren't you?" Zelda asked._

_Fiona froze,_

"_It's okay, I had dream- I saw you and that girl, Karina" Zelda gestured to Karina's form on the floor._

"_You were brought here because something triggered her pendant to open a gate into Hyrule" Zelda continued._

_Fiona's eyes widened, how did Zelda know about the pendant? Zelda seemed to know what Fiona was thinking because she answered her unspoken question._

"_That is the pendant from my dream" she stated seriously._

"_Karina lost all her memories right?" Zelda asked immediately afterward._

_Fiona nodded her head solemnly,_

"_Yeah…" she replied._

_Zelda paused as if wondering if she should continue or not._

"_You know the reason why you are here right?" she asked barely above a whisper._

"_No…"_

"_You're here to help Karina regain her memories-when she regains them…" she trailed off. Fiona's eyes widened,_

"_You'll be sent back home." _

Karina beat the Ocarina of time when she turned eleven…the fact that she said she had not beaten the game yet told Fiona what she needed to know. As soon as she entered the Temple of Time-Karina would be on her own. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fiona continued to watch me as I drew nearer to the door (Link and Navi were already inside) at the same time, my pendant started to glow. I pulled it out from under my shirt and showed it to Fiona.

"Why do you think my pendant glows here?" I asked curiously, noting the faint lavender glow radiating from it. Fiona remained tense- frowning, I opened the door.

As soon as I did a bright light filled the room momentarily blinding me. It was coming from the front doors. I turned around trying to see past the light,

"Fiona!" I shouted, hoping she was alright. Link and Navi came up to investigate just as the light began to dim.

In her place, stood…Fiona, but not the fairy-it was Fiona.

"Fion?"

"Karina…"

I looked at her, she looked so much older than I did; five years older-it was strange. A bright blue light was still behind her, it looked like a portal…

My eyes widened in realization- Fiona was leaving.

"No, Fion!" I cried running to her as she started to disappear into the blue light.

Fiona smiled at me, tears evident in her eyes.

"'Rina, this is meant to happen" she told me, calmly.

"wha-wha-what?" I replied, my heart in my throat.

Fiona continued to smile,

"It's going to be okay…Zelda told me this would happen" she stated, her eyes glistening from the tears she was holding.

"I-I-I don't understand…why are you fading? Where are you going?" I asked, hesitant-not really knowing if I wanted to know the answer.

"Home."

"What?! But then why am I still here?" I asked, confused.

"Because…you still have something to do, and you've regained your memories-that's why I was sent with you…to help you remember. Though it seems you managed to do that on your own- I knew you would" she told me, her voice getting softer towards the end.

"And you didn't tell me?!" I screamed at her, angry and hurt.

She looked down, her long hair falling on either side of her face.

"I-I…Even if I did…" she looked back up, tears now evident on her face, but she was still smiling.

"It wouldn't mean anything because of your memory being lost, and that was my job-to protect you until you remembered"

I shook my head not wanting to believe it,

"Then what about Lianne, Damien, or Me!?!!" I shouted as Fiona began to fade completely.

She continued to smile, but it held more sadness,

"You'll know soon enough…good bye"

"Good bye!?!"

Fiona began to disappear completely, I could still feel my pendant glowing, and its warmth entered my skin as it warmed up my hand that held it. I let my hand drop and ran to where Fiona was fading- I was inches from her, and then right when my hand reached her-the blue light faded, and I stood alone…

Link watched, he was shocked- the Fiona fairy was actually a girl, with round ears and long black hair. Her clothes were strange too, but that didn't matter. Karina did...

Karina, he had finally acknowledged her by her name, and here she stood- apparently fighting with herself whether to cry or not. Her hair was covering her face, but Link could still see her eyes-they were entirely blue, the irises that is.

The girl, Fiona had faded into a blue light, speaking of home. She was here only to help Karina remember who she was...somehow that seemed cruel.

"Link" Navi whispered in his ear.

Link nodded and walked slowly up to Karina.

"Hey…"

Karina looked up at him, her face left unstained by any source of tears. Link was amazed.

"Kari-"

Link started to say, but Karina cut him off-shaking her head slowly side to side.

"I'm okay now…" she stated, smiling brightly up at him.

Link watched her solemnly, but unable to think of what else to do nodded his head and slowly started to smile. Karina smiled back and walked forward-further into the temple. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I wasn't going to let Fiona down, that was what I told myself as I walked slowly towards a stone altar. Navi flew ahead of me and Link walked beside me. Both of us stood very quiet.

I looked up at the altar; it was charcoal colored marble and had specks of white in it. It was also very tall. Navi flew in onto it, describing and described what it looked like from the top.

"There are three hollows and an inscription here" she stated. She flew closer to what I presumed was the inscription and read:

"_Ye who owns three spiritual stones,_

_Stand with the Ocarina of Time and_

_The Gem of Ocarina and play the song of time"_

Navi read. Link pulled out the Ocarina of Time and began to play the Song of time. The melody was powerful, my pendant started to glow again-brighter than it ever had before and then I heard a voice- many voices, chanting

_"Kairen"_

I turned to Link,

"Did you hear that?" I asked, hoping I wasn't going crazy.

He finished the song and the Ocarina glowed-lavender…just like my pendant.

"Yeah, it sounded like-"

"_Kairen"_

The voices chanted again, I felt my conscious mind slip away…

Link watched Karina; she suddenly stopped walking and grabbed hold of her necklace-yanking the pendant from its chain.

"Karina, what are you d-"he started to say until he noticed her eyes, they had a faraway look to them almost as if she was in a trance.

Curious, Link waited to see what she would do next.

I could feel my pendant…it was in my right hand, but I couldn't remember grabbing it. In a dream like haze I could feel my right hand moving as I brought it up to the black circlet I still clenched in my other hand. Both of my hands began to warm up as I brought the two items closer together.

Navi knew it would happen, she had watched the stone progress through each stage of its awakening, but to see it happen…was so different-it was somewhat terrifying. Link was watching the girl with interest, completely oblivious to the three spiritual stones materializing right in the slot they belonged on, on the altar, glowing. Navi looked at the girl. The pendant and the circlet were getting closer together-fusing together, where the pendant rightfully belonged…in the circlet.

I felt my hands, they were together now, and in them were the circlet and my pendant. A bright light suddenly emitted from the large stone Triforce above the door and then-it opened. I felt my mind's consciousness coming back. In my hand was the circlet-with my pendant placed where the teardrop hollow on the circlet was.

I held it in my hands, blinking.

"What just-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence as Link grabbed me by the hand and raced into the newly opened passage. When we entered, I was amazed at what I saw.

We had entered a room; a vast room whose ceiling reached higher than my eyes could follow or gave the illusion that it went on forever. There was an echo on the checkered marble floor as we walked slowly deeper into the room. My eyes travelled quickly to the center-a pedestal on a large white platform sat before us and in the pedestal, was a sword.

"Link, Karina isn't that?!" Navi started to say as Link stepped closer to the sword.

It looked a lot like mine, but there was a strong magic sense to it. The sword's hilt was dark blue and as we drew nearer I could make out a small symbol of the Triforce right in the middle along with sides of the hilt being wing shaped, like the crest of the Royal Family. The blade of the sword was even more impressive, it long and thick. I guessed the tip of the blade became slimmer.

Link let go of my hand and began to walk up on to the altar and I followed with Navi at my side. She flew closer to the sword.

"It's that legendary blade! The Master Sword!" she cried.

Noticing the circlet still in my hand I put it on my head at the same time-Link pulled out the sword. My pendant began to glow as Link pulled the Master sword from its pedestal a blue light engulfed the platform where we stood.

I felt light headed as my world began to darken and I was forced into a deep sleep…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Where is Princess Zelda?"

"She got away." _Damien_ heard Lianne say, her voice emotionless as it had been since their training.

Ganondorf stood there upon his black horse looking quite angry with this news. He turned to the dark-haired male youth.

"_Daimen_, who was that girl?" He asked coldly.

"What girl?" He responded with practiced monotone.

"The one with the boy, you recognized her did you not?"

"No."

Ganondorf watched the young man carefully, but the boy wasn't about to give useful information to Sorcerer just yet.

"Very well" the Sorcerer replied, turning back towards the castle.

"I believe those kids to have something I want"

"So we're following them right?" Lianne voiced.

Ganondorf smirked,

"Correct,_ Linae_." The Dark King,the boy's master replied.

Daimen half wondered why the Sorcerer decided to call him and his sister by their birth names. It was strange for him, after being known as Damien and calling his sister Lianne for so long.

"What about Kairen?" Daimen voiced, wondering if the Dark King had seen it or not. _Of course, why would he? He's only interested for the moment in Princess Zelda's whereabouts, _thought Daimen glancing at his Master not in the least surprised by what the King's response was.

"We'll find her later, right now I want those spiritual stones!" The Gerudo King yelled, kicking his horse into a gallop and riding off over the broken drawbridge. Daimen turned to Lianne or _Linae_ (kairi irl: pronounced 'Lee nay') as she was now known.

"Wasn't that girl Kairen?" she voiced looking directly at her older brother, smirking. Daimen glared and looked away from her "I see you don't miss a beat," he replied, somewhat annoyed with the girl's demeanor. Linae scoffed, "humph, her eyes gave her away." She replied confidently. Daimen, not wanting to share his thoughts on the matter, did his best not to roll his eyes at that, and turned back to her. "Come on, we'd better catch up to Ganondorf before he gets suspicious" he commanded. Linae smirked, but Daimen didn't catch it, noticing, instead the girl's attitude in her voice, "Fine, be that way. It doesn't really matter though. After all-she is our enemy now" she replied disdainfully, holding her new bracelet- it was black silver and shaped like a vine (it even held the texture of one) which twisted around her wrist. In the middle of it was a hollow that held her stone.

"I know" Daimen voiced, as he unconsciously rubbed his newly acquired ring with his index finger. Like Linae's bracelet it was black silver only the whole ring held a look of moving water to it-a gleam of water. In the hollow of the ring was his stone. Both the bracelet and ring had the family crest on it.

The two rode after The Gerudo King only to find that he was at the temple of time. However; it didn't really surprise Daimen because he remembered the game. Though, he was aware this was not a game, but the real thing.

A bright light emitted from inside the temple, both Daimen and Linae moved to step into it but Ganondorf's voice in their heads halted them. _'Wait outside,_' it commanded. The two stopped, for a minute before entering the Temple and walking up to the Door of Time. That was as far as they were willingly to chance upsetting the Dark King. As Daimen predicted Ganondorf stepped into the door of time right as the door opened.

"As I expected you held the keys to the door of time, you opened up the door of the sacred realm-thanks kids."

Ganondorf's voice rang throughout the temple. Not that either Link or the girl could actually reply-they were frozen, in a deep sleep outside of time. For seven years.

_It would be a long wait_ Daimen thought as he realized this fact. "Daimen, Linae it's time" Daimen looked up at the blue light that filled the room, his mind drifting.

_A seven year reign of havoc on the land of Hyrule…_

_This would be fun… _He thought as he exited the Temple with his sister and the Gerudo King. He looked up at the sky. It was crystal clear, but he could the storm clouds created by his Master slowly taking over the land.

_Seven years until she awakened… _

_Until she realized who she was- Karina, Kairen…_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Water…_

_I could hear water, flowing in every direction._

_It sounded so familiar…_

"Karina…"

_That wasn't my name…wasn't it…_

"Karina"

_It wasn't my name; it was a fake name…_

"No, Kairen"

My eyes shot open to face a man, an elderly man dressed in brown robes with the symbol of the Triforce right in the middle of the robe-along with a strange symbol-his eyes were blue.

"Kairen, it is good to see you are awake" he stated, relief evident on his face.

"Likewise" I heard myself reply-though it didn't sound like me. The voice was smoother, and had an air of maturity to it.

I looked around. The place I was in, it reminded me so much of the dream I had. The walls were covered in water as it flowed in every direction, yet I was standing on it as well- I could feel the coolness of its ripples, but no coldness from its touch.

Then I began to wonder. Why did the name Kairen jump out at me? I remembered hating it earlier…but Navi, Darunia even the Great Deku Tree had called me by that name.

"Kairen…is that really my name?" I asked uncertainly, my voice still sounding quite strange.

The elderly man nodded his head.

"Yes, that is your true name"

"Who am-"I began to say but the man cut me off.

"That will be explained, all in good time" he replied before I could even get my question out.

So instead I asked another question, quite an obvious one might I add-

"Who are you?"

"I believe we should wake him up first" he replied.

Confused I just watched the sage,

"Link…wake up"

"Link, the chosen one…"

I widened my eyes, Link was here and what did the elder man mean by 'the chosen one'? I looked around and then to my left only to come face to face with a wall.

I noticed the elderly man talking to someone beyond the wall though I couldn't hear what he was saying. I looked across the floor. All around me there was symbols, one that looked strangely like water and another like fire an-

"I am Rauru of the ancient sages…" I snapped out my thoughts, my head still buzzing with questions such as why did my voice sound different.

"Ages ago we ancient sages built the temple of time to protect the Sacred Realm" Rauru began to say to me and whoever was beyond the wall (I'm thinking it was Link).

"This is the Chamber of Sages, inside the Temple of Light…" Rauru looked at me, his blue eyes watching me closely to see I was paying attention- I was.

"The Temple of Light, situated in the very center of the Sacred Realm, is the last stronghold against Ganondorf's evil forces" Rauru continued.

My thoughts drifted to Damien and Lianne…was that really them? Rauru shook me out of my thoughts as he continued.

"Link. The Master Sword- the evil destroying sword you pulled out of the pedestal of time and Kairen, the circlet you wear….were the final keys to the Sacred Realm." Rauru informed me and apparently Link, though I still hadn't seen him.

"Link, Kairen don't be alarmed…" the white wall next me began to fade away.

"Look at yourselves"

Curious I did just that, and, and…I was confused…in the water my reflection was now visible but…that wasn't me…I was ten…right? That's what I wanted to believe but the reflection staring back at me…was definitely not ten. This person had longer hair, and it was straighter and darker red than mine was, on her head was my circlet. She also had on a blue outfit. It resembled Link's but hers was designed to look more feminine. The older girl also had on long brown boots that were similar to mine… and khaki pants that covered her legs …her eyes were entirely blue, with specks of hazel…

"Uh…" I trailed off,

"Karina?"

I heard a deep smooth male voice that sounded nothing like Rauru say.

I turned around, it was Link. At least it looked like Link the only difference was the boy I knew no longer looked much like a boy-in fact he looked like a…teenager, much like the girl I saw in the reflection-me.

The boy or Link had on a tunic similar to the one he had when I first met him. The only difference was the white undershirt that peeked out at the sleeves- his hat seemed to have stretched quite a bit as well…well actually Link himself did. His eyes were a darker blue-ocean blue.

"Link!?" I voiced in disbelief.

He looked at me, the same shock mirrored on his face.

"Karina!?"

"It's Kairen now, Link" Rauru interrupted.

"Kairen?" Link looked at me confused.

I nodded my head,

"Yup, according to Rauru that is my true name" I repeated not looking up at him, my mind drifting once again to the two followers of Ganondorf-yes, they were my siblings…Zelda had said so herself. Though, how she knew was beyond my comprehension.

Suddenly, Navi appeared at Link's side from under his hat.

"Look Link you've grown up! And you too Kairen!" she stated, using my real name. Now that I thought about it she always did slip up in calling me Kairen… Rauru cleared his throat and Link and I looked up at him, trying to keep the thoughts we had about our sudden growth spurts quiet.

"The Master Sword is a sacred blade which evil ones may never touch, and so is your circlet Kairen, a sacred relic of your family."

I touched my circlet, it was warm. Rauru continued.

"Only one worthy of the title of "Hero of Time" can pull the Master Sword from the Pedestal of Time." Rauru stated seriously, looking at Link.

"However you both were too young to be the Hero of Time or much less the Keeper of the Stone" Rauru's gaze switched to me for brief second, then it switched back to both of us as he continued,

" Therefore your spirits were sealed here for seven years and now that you are both old enough the time has come for you to awaken as the Hero of Time and the Keeper of the Stone!" Rauru exclaimed.

Seven years, wait..Seven years?!?! Well, that would explain why I looked so different and sounded so different, but I just lost pretty much all my teenage years-I was seventeen…wow…

"Well do you understand your destiny?" Rauru asked.

Unsure of what to do, I just nodded my head and so did Link.

Rauru suddenly became very grave,

"But remember, though you opened the door of time in the name of peace…"

Uh oh, why did I have a feeling things were not alright after all…

"Ganondorf the Gerudo King of Thieves used it to enter this forbidden Sacred Realm!" Rauru stated his voice rising in level with his anger. I looked over at Link, he had an inward glare on his face. Rauru continued and I half hoped he wouldn't mention who I thought he would, but…he did.

"He obtained the Triforce from the Temple of Light, and with its power, he became the King of Evil and his evil power radiated from the Temple of Hyrule and in seven short years with the aid of his two followers-transformed Hyrule into a world of monsters."

I felt my heart stop for a moment, and Rauru turned to me as I began to voice my question-

"What about the two with him?" I asked, my voice not giving away my emotions. Still Rauru seemed to sense my distress as he looked at me solemnly.

"They are Ganondorf's left and right hand. As long as they live Ganondorf will remain in power, it has been written, Damien and Lianne-or should I say Daimen and Linae were meant to be lost, they cannot be saved." Rauru told me his voice devoid of emotion. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Link watched Karina, or should he say Kairen. He didn't miss the shadow that passed over her eyes as Rauru finished his speech, well half finished he wasn't done yet, but it seemed Kairen knew the ones called "Daimen and Linae" and there was a connection she held with them. Though, Link wouldn't ask- it would probably be too painful now that Kairen knew she was meant, destined to kill them.

He looked at her, her eyes were shimmering with tears he knew she wouldn't cry and not to his surprise-Kairen nodded her head in acceptance of what she had to do…what they had to do. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"My Power now has only little influence, even the sacred realm… Namely, this chamber of Sages." Rauru continued, though my mind was elsewhere…what did he mean it was written? Zelda had said so as well…my mind wandered more until I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't even realize that Rauru had raised his hands, and a yellow medallion was being passed to Link and an even smaller medallion was placed on my circlet. This of course brought me out my thoughts as a blue light engulfed Link and I once more and Rauru's voice echoed all around us,

"The Hero of Time, chosen by the Master Sword and The Keeper of the Stone keep my spirit with you…and find the power of the other sages and add their might to your own."

I closed my eyes, only to feel myself drop down onto a hard, cold stone surface. Wincing I opened my eyes- we were back in the temple of time in the room where the Master Sword resided. I looked over at Link; he was already standing up so I took it upon myself to get up as well. Navi was at Link's side.

"So, what do we do now? " I half voiced half asked.

Link shook his head smiling,

"You spaced out didn't you?" he accused.

I glared, but didn't answer him, because suddenly I felt a strong magic presence. Link stopped as well and pulled out his sword-I couldn't sense any evil so I just watched curiously as the figure slowly revealed themselves.

"I've been waiting for you Hero of Time and Keeper of the Stone."

A person clothe in blue stood on the pedestal of time- a red eye visible above the white cloth that covered their face...gleaming.


	13. 13: ‘Sibling’s’

Kairi irl Revision Version April 24, 2009 12:00 a.m

Disclaimer: I own nothing Zelda related.

Claimer: I own everything not Zelda related.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 13 'Sibling's'

Chapter Thirteen: 'Sibling's'

The person stood there and for that moment the three us just looked at one another, by that I mean, Link and I were looking at the mysterious person and they were looking back at us.

For some reason the person looked familiar, but then at the same time different. He was tall, but not as tall as Link and yet not as short as me. He was also lean and wore a strange blue outfit with an eye insignia across the front in bright red, as red as his one eye's iris visible. His hair was golden blonde, just like Link's

"When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be the Sages, who dwell in five temples" the mysterious boy voiced, stepping slowly off the steps and closer to us.

I tilted my head to the side, confused. Temples?

The boy looked at me, his red eyes piercing my blue ones-peering into my soul; at least it felt that way.

"One in a Forest…"

The boy looked back at Link.

"One on a High Mountain.."

Link lowered the Master Sword and side-glanced me, I remained watching the boy.

"One Under a Vast Lake…"

A lake? Like Lake Hylia where Link found the bottle that held the letter back when we had to save Ruto? The red-eyed boy eyed continued.

"One within the House of the Dead…"

…Dead…as in…cemetery…Why did I get the feeling these Temples were somehow connected to us?

"One inside a goddess of the sand…" the boy's eyes flickered to me briefly before he spoke again.

"This is the Legend of Temples passed down by my people, the Shiekah."

I eyed the boy skeptically, and I glanced over at Link to see he mirrored my thoughts too: How did this boy know about the Shiekah? We didn't stay skeptical for long because the boy finally introduced himself,

"I am Shiek, Survivor of the Shiekah"

Link and I looked at each other in shock. If I remembered correctly the only Shiekah alive still was Impa, and even that was undeterminable. However, 'Shiek' didn't give us time to dwell on it as he spoke once more, cutting us from our current thoughts,

"As I see the two of you standing there, holding the mythical Master Sword and wielding the Stone, you really do look like the Legendary Hero of Time and Kairen the last-… " Shiek paused seemly trying to regain what he was saying, though I was more curious on what he was about to say,

"The…the Keeper of the Stone" he finished much to my disappointment.

I resisted the urge to sigh, it seemed everyone here wanted to keep me in the dark…part of me wondered why and the other half… was afraid to know. Shiek looked at me, seriousness evident almost immediately in his eyes as he did so.

"If you believe the legend, you have no choice. You must look for the five Temples and awaken the five Sages…" he informed us, a mysterious glint in his eye.

His tone changed to commanding at his next words

"One Sage is waiting for the time of awakening in the Forest Temple. The Sage is a girl I'm sure you both know…" Shiek glanced from Link to me and continued. Link stood there, a small blink of his eyes giving away his thoughts- he was wondering who the girl could be, and so was I.

"Because of the evil power in the temple, she cannot hear the awakening call from the Sacred Realm…" Shiek paused and looked over us once again.

"Unfortunately, equipped as you currently are you cannot even enter the temple…" he finished eyeing Link's Master Sword and my own sword which seemed to have somehow grown with me…

It was much longer and elegant looking than it was before though it still retained the sheen to its black-silver hilt. I didn't know what the blade looked like because it was stored away in a new sheath that wrapped around my waist and hung on my left side, conveniently out of the way when I walked or if need be, ran. I was a little curious on what the blade looked like however now was not the time to pull it out- I would just await for a battle which was sure to ensue me as soon as I exited the temple.

"But, if you believe what I'm saying you should head to Kakariko Village. Now Link, Kairen-do you understand?"

I nodded my head and looked Shiek directly in the eye.

"We understand" Link responded, also looking Shiek directly in the eye.

Shiek nodded then stepped back a few feet and pulled out a...Deku nut?

"Wai-"I started to say as Shiek smashed the nut onto the floor. A bright white flash followed as the nut made impact with the temple's marble floor- forcing me to shield my eyes.

When I opened them…Shiek was gone.

"That was…strange"

"Yeah, well… come on I think we should go visit Malon"

"Malon… Why?" I asked confused, remembering the small girl from my past. Again, like Ganondorf she was very different compared to her videogame counterpart.

"Yes, we won't make it to Kakariko Village in time anyways" Link replied looking out one of the rainbow colored stain glass windows at the slowly fading sun. The light that entered through the window scattered into different hues of red, blue, green, gold and purple; colors that reminded me of the Triforce, my stone, and the three spiritual stones.

Link started walking out the Door of Time and I followed behind.

When we entered the first chamber of the temple we were amazed to see everything still intact. Though, the once spotless temple floor was aged with dust and leaves that continued to enter through a large gap in the stone wall where the entrance was.

The red carpet that stretched all the way to the front of the temple remained intact as well, though two sets of small footprints could be seen, along with two larger sets of footprints. I almost gasped in surprise when I realized the smaller footprints belonged to Link and I, from seven years ago.

Link walked on ahead, seemly oblivious to the history the temple was screaming. It was deserted-yet I could still here the chanting that I recalled from all those years ago. The only difference was it sounded fainter and it didn't send me into a state where I was completely unaware of what I was doing.

"Kairen?"

I snapped out of my dazing to see Link waiting at the front of the temple. Shaking my head to rid of the memories that surfaced about the temple I ran to catch up to him.

"How do you think it's going to look out there?" he asked me, his voice giving away no emotion.

I thought back to my dreams, the ones I had for seven years, of a fake life. Full of child-like innocence that had since then been robbed from me. I couldn't imagine it, not now, after all that I was told. In all truth I really didn't want to.

"I don't know…" I answered.

Link opened the door slowly awaiting what we were sure would be a horrible site. Navi hovered at Link's side uncharacteristically silent except for the humming of her wings.

We stepped out just as slowly, feeling coldness in the air instead of warmth. It looked the same as it did seven years ago, but there was something different about it that I couldn't place. Of course there was also that same dark feeling that washed over me as soon I stepped out of the temple-it was part of the coldness though it was not the cause.

The sky was dark, lined with thick black clouds that I remembered from when I first saw Ganondorf. Nothing else appeared to be out of the ordinary, except for the strange red ring clearly visible on the distant form of Death Mountain. It was a sad site to see-Hyrule. Briefly I wondered what the Market would look like, but at the same time dread filled my being as we entered that very place.

Redeads, lots of redeads…above ground. I felt myself shiver slightly at their presence, but mostly from the Marketplace. It was: broken, shattered, destroyed, and in ruins. There were no people, no sign of life anywhere to be seen or even heard- unless you counted the redeads, redeads that were getting closer to Link and I.

I tried to calm myself down remembering my first encounter with redeads in person. It was completely different from just playing the game…it was terrifying. I leaned in closer to Link, realizing I had absolutely no defense against them-everything relied on Link's Ocarina-or should I say the Ocarina of Time.

"Link…" I whispered urgently, as the Redead closest to us started to open its mouth.

We were standing near a rundown and gutted building that used to be the Happy Mask Salesman's shop. Though we never actually went into it back when we were younger-we were too busy with the spiritual stones.

Link looked down at me,

"Heh, scared Kairen?"

I glared up at him,

"No, well yes, but I have no defense against them in case you forgot!" I replied swiftly still glaring.

Link pulled out his Ocarina,

"Hah. I guess I did."

He played the Sun's song and instantly all the redeads in the area froze. Without waiting for him I bolted towards the castle gates that led into Hyrule field. Not caring to look back to see if Link was following me (he was).

When I reached the gate I slowed down a bit taking in all my surroundings. It was sad how much Hyrule had changed in this short span of seven years.

Link caught up to me,

"You sure took off fast" he commented jokingly, though my mind was still on the setting before me.

Link frowned,

"Stop dwelling on the past, you heard what Shiek and Rauru said" he scolded.

I sighed,

"Right, but still, it's a sad site to take in so suddenly…" I walked forward dragging my feet to Hyrule field forcing myself not to look back.

When we reached the field, we were surprised to see it looked fine. It looked exactly like it had back then. Link spoke

"See? Everything is not entirely taken over" he commented, smiling.

I smiled back, though half heartedly. It wasn't really the land that was getting to me anymore; I pushed my thoughts to the back of my mind, I couldn't think about my sibling's fate anymore at least not now…

"Can you see Lon Lon ranch?" Link asked me. No doubt remembering my ability to see further than a normal Hylian.

I focused on the silhouette of the ranch in the distance. It seemed to look exactly the same, as if nothing had changed, but I was sure something had. The ranch was sitting atop the hill that it always did. The tree that graced the entrance remained standing in all its splendor, and the gate to the ranch itself was open.

For a brief moment I remembered Malon- I wondered if she still lived there, and whether the foal I'd tamed all those years ago was there as well. Azure, though I only met the foal briefly it was an instant connection well, sort of. She had come to me as I had walked towards her. In a way we both bonded with each other. As for Malon, well she didn't seem to ignore me anymore, but then again she only started talking to me when Link and I left. Tearing my eyes away from the ranch I turned back to Link,

"Yup, it looks the same"

"That's good"

There was an awkward silence as we walked up the dirt path. Navi was the one to break it,

"A lot really has changed in seven years hasn't?"

We nodded our heads.

Time was passing slowly and the sun still hung lowly in the sky as we drew nearer to the ranch. It was now visible to Link, and he smiled.

"You were right!" he exclaimed running toward the ranch like his hyper ten-year old self would have.

I laughed, walking at my own pace with Navi at my side.

When we entered the ranch our grins faded. I was right-something was off. The paint on the barn house was fading as if it hadn't been tended to in years (which it probably hadn't). The roof shingles were in worse wear along with the slowly fading sign that once gleamed with black bold letters: Lon Lon Ranch. Even the stable's old nails had rusted even more than I thought possible.

So many questions immediately buzzed inside my mind, but the one I voiced seemed to be exactly what Link was thinking-

"Where is Malon?"

Link shook his head, unable to answer our shared question. His eyes scanned the ranch until they landed on the stables

I looked up, suddenly struck with perhaps the most obvious idea only to see Link had the same idea. We both headed for the stable's door with Navi on our nonexistent tales.

Slowly Link turned the knob and we stepped inside.

The stables things didn't seem to have changed all that much. Aside from the evidently rusting nails and the pitter-patter of water leaking from the roof to the dirt covered floor.

As I looked around at everything a small, gentle voice raised me from my thoughts. The voice was humming and my eyes slowly tracked it to where my ears were hearing it-a petite bright-red headed girl.

It would have been obvious at once who the girl was-Malon. She too had grown older-and prettier, much prettier. Her hair was long like it had been seven years ago but it had developed a delicate sheen to it (or maybe that just the sun peeking through the holes in roof.) her skin was paler than before, a sign she hadn't been in the sun as much as she used to.

Malon's bright summer dress had been swapped for a pinkish-lavender skirt that flared out at the bottom with a red apron that tied around her small waist (or was it red-orange?) and drifted lazily over the front of the skirt. The shirt she wore resembled her old dressing attire with a slight change. It was more of a blouse than a shirt-aged to a cream from the looks of it. It had a bright yellow trim on the collar and the sleeves were short, but puffed out slightly.

She stood before us-unaware that we had even entered, next to a old pump filling a sad-looking wooden bucket with water.

Curious, I glanced over at Link. As expected he was still taking in the girl in front of him with confusion. I smirked inside my head; I finally caught on to something that he didn't that didn't involve sensing things or seeing things that should not have been seen.

Slowly, Link stepped forward.

"Hello"

The girl or Malon turned around swiftly allowing me to see the rest of her face. Her blue eyes were wide with shock as she turned around, clenching the handle of the bucket in front of her.

"Oh…a visitor!" she exclaimed, almost dropping the small bucket as she looked up at Link. Link just smiled warmly at her. I watched from my spot. It just like before, Malon hadn't seen me at all she was too busy staring at Link. Inwardly I held in the scoff that was threatening to exit my slightly parted lips and settled for rolling my eyes.

"It's been a long time since we've had a visitor here…" she voiced, seemly talking to herself more than Link.

"Where did you come from?" she asked.

Link lifted one of his gloved hands to his belt and placed it there-trying to think of an answer.

"Kakariko Village" I spoke up, stepping forward away from the door. Link and Malon whipped their heads in my direction; Link, glaring at me for taking away the attention from him and Malon, with surprise.

"Oh, two visitors, sorry I didn't see you" I shook my head smiling for a split second,

"Its fine" I replied stepping next to Link-his glare disappeared.

"Since Ganondorf came, people in Castle Town have gone, places have been ruined, and monsters are wandering everywhere." Malon told us, her eyes holding a deep sadness to them as she spoke.

"Mr. Ingo is just using the ranch to gain Ganondorf's favor…" she whispered slightly.

"Ingo?" Link asked confused.

I kept my thoughts to myself; remembering the crazed look in Ingo's eye when we had first met him in this very spot. He had scared me then, but now for some reason at the sound of his name and Ganondorf I felt a heat began to build in my chest-anger.

"Everyone seems to be turning evil…" Malon's timid voice sounded breaking me out of my anger's hold once more.

"But Dad…he was kicked out of the ranch by Mr. Ingo…" she continued, bowing her head, making some stubborn strands of orange-red hair fall into her face as she glared inwardly.

I glanced over at Link, he seemed angry now too, but it was nowhere near how angry the two of us were about to get at what Malon said next.

"If I disobey Mr. Ingo, he will treat the horses so badly…" she spoke barely above a whisper.

"So…There's nothing I can do…" she finished, walking away from the both of us towards a nearby brown horse. I recognized the horse immediately.

"Hey, I'm going outside to find Ingo" Link whispered, pulling me further away from Malon so she couldn't hear.

I nodded my head, knowing full well Link was probably going to try and fix something that had obviously been broken for years-broken and corrupted. Without another word he exited the too quiet stables taking Navi with him and leaving me alone with two cows, a distraught Malon-and a brown horse.

Slowly, I stepped towards her.

"Hey, don't look so down" I commented,

Malon looked up at me.

"It makes the two cows over there and Azure sad too" I voiced gesturing to the two small cows in the left corner.

Malon eyes widened,

"How did you know her name?" she asked curiosity and suspicion written all over her face.

"Azure?"

Malon nodded.

Not seeing it as very smart to tell her who I was just yet I answered cryptically.

"I've been here before- a long time ago…"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Link I don't think this is such a good idea…" Navi warned the angered teenager.

Link was striding quickly towards the gates of the horse corral where a certain man stood.

"Link?"

He wasn't answering. With purpose he walked up to the man-glaring, but not noticeably, he was about to speak when the man before him cut him off before he even began.

"There are some people in Kakariko Village spreading rumors that I cheated Talon out of the ranch but…"

"Maybe you did" Link shot back, anger barely evident in his words.

The man laughed.

"Don't' be ridiculous! That guy Talon was weak!" the man screeched, his way of laughing. Link glared, as he took in what had once been a normal yet comical farm worker.

The man before him had changed quite a lot. Just like the girl in the barn-Malon. He had realized who she was when she began talking about the horses, so much care and worry in her words. It had angered Link that she was forced to stay here with this, well this man dressed in a frilly white collared blue dress shirt, red vest and to top it off white trousers-hardly an attire for a farmer, or even the owner of a ranch.

Ingo seemed to have noticed Link's observation and disgust with his appearance for when he spoke again he sounded slightly accusing.

"I don't want any strangers like you saying anything bad about me!" he shouted menacingly.

Link said nothing, only smirked and began to turn away, much to Navi's relief. She didn't want him to get into any trouble so early in his awakening. However; Ingo seemed more defending as he called out to Link,

"Listen, the great Ganondorf recognized my obvious talents and gave the ranch to me and I will raise a fine horse and win recognition from the great Ganondorf!"

Link continued walking-trying his hardest not to react to that name…he hated that name.

Finally Ingo could take no more and in a last desperate attempt to regain a good reputation bribed Link with an offer.

"How about this, I let you ride a horse for 10 rupees?"

Link stopped, and Navi groaned inside his bag, knowing full well Link wouldn't back down from an offer and only hoped that was all it would be-

"Sure" Link replied tossing the greedy man 10 rupees and stepping into the corral. A bright red mare caught his eye-Epona. He pulled out his Ocarina and began to play the song Malon had taught him. Epona neighed in response and came galloping towards him. He smiled, and pet her snout for a moment before climbing onto the elaborate saddle on her back and riding her up to a shocked Ingo.

How Link knew how to ride a horse so easily Navi didn't know, but watched from her perch on his shoulder as he approached Ingo near the corral gates.

"Hey young man!"

"Do I know you? I just felt as thought I've seen you somewhere before…" Link looked down at Ingo, smiling smugly.

"I don't think so Sir, this is the first time I've met you" he replied, an amused glint in his eye.

Ingo looked up at Link glaring,

"I see, well time is up you only paid me 10 rupees after all and you've played around long enough!"

Link's smirk dropped to a look of anger,

"What, I just got a horse!" he replied angrily.

Ingo laughed.

Link begrudgingly dismounted Epona, glaring as he exited the corral. Ingo smirked but then quickly smiled as Link stuffed another 10 rupees into his hands.

"On second thought you have fifty more seconds." He replied, Link shot him a look that could kill if possible and called Epona again, mounting her saddle once more and began to jump fences. Ingo suddenly yelled out to him as he hopped one of the larger fences,

"How about a little race with me around the corral with that horse!" he shouted, a greedy look in his eyes.

"Let's make a little wager, say 50 rupees?"

"Link…" Navi whispered in vain, but Link had already made up his mind.

"Sure" _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Really?" Malon asked me, I nodded.

"Yeah, when I was younger"

"Strange, I don't remember you…you don't work for the evil man Ganondorf do you!?" she asked, anger rising in her voice.

"No" I replied, looking over at Azure.

She was watching me with great interest and I her. She had grown quite a lot and was much taller than me now. Her abnormal blue eyes were darker as well.

"Why is Azure in here and not with the other horses in the corral?" I asked somewhat afraid to know the answer.

Malon became solemn once more,

"A young man is coming to inspect her-Ingo doesn't want her to get dirty in case the man is interested in purchasing her. She looked back up at me,

"He had eyes like yours…" she finished.

I felt a pain in my chest.

"Oh." I replied, trying to hide the hurt and anger in my voice.

Malon was silent for a moment before asking another disturbing question,

"Do you know him?"

Not knowing how to respond I quickly shook my head.

"No."

Then an idea struck me, fueled by the sudden pain of what I would be forced to do.

"Can I take Azure?" I asked looking up from the floor.

"What?" Malon replied slightly confused.

"Can I take Azure, I promise I'll take good care of her and then she won't end up in the man's clutches" I said, smiling-yet determined.

Malon looked at me, confusion and relief in her eyes,

"You would do that? Wait-but what if Ingo notices?" she asked, suddenly afraid.

"Don't worry I don't think he's going to notice" I assured her.

"Do you know how to ride a horse?" she asked confused.

"No, actually I don't-I was hoping you could teach me…" I responded noticing a slight flaw in my plan.

She laughed,

"Okay! But first we need to see if Azure will even let you near her-she isn't very fond of people, except for me and my friend Karina, though I haven't seen her in such a long time…" she trailed off opening the stable that contained Azure.

I smiled, so she considered me a friend after all, I thought.

"We'll see"

As soon as the stable door opened, Azure trotted confidently toward me and nudged me with her nose-neighing in what I hoped was joy. I giggled and pet her nose.

Malon stood on the side-shocked.

"Wow, I don't believe it; she walked right up to you." She voiced in awe.

"So how do you ride?" I asked not wanting her to find out just yet who I was.

"Okay so you first mount her…"

"Sh-shoooot!"

Link smirked, trying his hardest not to laugh at the distraught Ingo. He had just beaten the 'poor' man without any effort at all meaning- he just won 50 rupees… At least he thought he had …

"If the great Ganondorf found out about this humiliation…" Ingo mumbled to himself though Link could clearly hear.

"Hey, you!! How about another race! If you win…" he trailed off, trying to come up with a good enough bet.

"You can keep…" Ingo's eyes darted left and right as he held his hands on the sides of his head,

"The horse!!" he finished.

This had Link intrigued and he immediately agreed. Navi shook her small head side to side; the man was in for a horrible dose of humbling. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"That's it you got it!" Malon exclaimed happily,

I had to admit riding a horse felt quite strange at first, but after a couple of tries and with Malon's guidance I was now able to ride Azure quite well.

"And when you want to jump just speed up a little" Malon told me.

I smiled,

"Thank you" I replied.

She shook her head,

"No, thank you- you're really risking a lot taking Azure away, and I can see she's happy –that's all I really want." She told me as she handed me a brush for Azure.

"What's your name by the way?" she asked as we quietly exited the stables and into the outer ground of the ranch.

I smiled again as I mounted Azure.

"Kairen"

Just then we heard a loud shriek of anger coming from the gate to the ranch field-we hid in behind the stables to hear. I found myself wondering what Link had done to upset Ingo so much…

"What's up with that horse?!" Ingo yelled completely losing it now.

Link smiled, amused at the man's turmoil.

"Is that Epona?" he asked in between his fits of insanity.

Link nodded, grinning,

"How did you tame that wild horse right under my nose?!" Ingo shouted

Link shrugged.

"I was going to present that horse to the great Ganondorf…but I bet it on the race and lost! Shooot!" Ingo shouted holding his hands on the side of his face.

Suddenly, he regained his composure and put his hands behind his back- a strange glint in his eye.

"Hah ha hah! As I promised, I'll give the horse to you…" he began to walk up the gate.

I heard Malon gasp next to me-

"That's fairy boy!" she exclaimed as she took notice of Link.

I resisted the urge to laugh,

"You mean my _brother_?" I asked, going along with the cover Link had come up with when we first ventured into the ranch.

Malon looked up at me,

"Karina!?" she asked.

"My name is Kairen-though I did go by that name before" I answered, smiling.

"It is you! That's why Azure went straight to you!" she exclaimed quietly so Ingo wouldn't hear.

"Mhm" I said nodding my head.

"I haven't seen you in years! Of course you can take Azure!" she said practically stumbling over her words as her eyes regained the brightness they held when she was a child.

"Really? That means a lot to hear you say that" I told her, she smiled and we hushed down again to hear what Ingo would say next. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Link and Navi were standing just inside the entrance to the ranch field. Link was curious on what was going through Ingo's head and his gaze slowly drifted to the far left corner of the stables where he picked up two girl voices- Malon and Kairen.

"However…" Ingo continued, putting his hands on the gate.

Link focused his attention back to the man and grabbed hold of Epona's reins, slowly edging her backwards. He had realized all too soon what Ingo was planning to do and was preparing to make a jump for it. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What's he doing?" Malon asked me, referring to how Link was pulling Epona's reins and she was trotting backwards.

Smirking I answered,

"He's going to jump"

Malon's eyes widened slightly even more.

"I'll never let you leave this ranch!" and with that Ingo closed the gates.

Link then urged Epona forward at a slow steady pace, then with just enough of a nudge he nudged her sides with his feet, making her speed up and over the small useless gate and a shocked Ingo.

"Wow!" Malon exclaimed as Link jumped over the gate, unfortunately she exclaimed a little too loudly.

"Hey you, girl! What do you think you are doing?! That horse cost money!?"

Seeing it as my time to leave I turned to Malon,

"Got to go, nice seeing you again-take care and don't let Ingo get to you!" I told her, urging Azure forward in a gallop. Link was already outside the ranch waiting for me.

He was smirking,

"So how did you get Azure?" he asked.

I smiled,

"Malon gave her to me" I replied, curious I looked over at him.

"You?"

"A race" Of course, Link always was competitive.

"To Kakariko Village then right?" I asked, Link nodded and pulled the reins once more. Epona galloped off in the direction of the Kakariko Village.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I called after him, laughing as I snapped Azure's reins and nudged her in the sides to make her follow.

My hope for fixing Hyrule to how it was was restored. Then I began to wonder-what was the item that Shiek had spoken of…


	14. 14: A Buried Secret, Mistaken

Kairi irl Revision Version April 24, 2009 12:12 a.m

Disclaimer: I own nothing Zelda related.

Claimer: I own everything not Zelda related.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 14 A Buried Secret, Mistaken

"Kairen come on! It's just a graveyard!" Link said, pulling me by the arm as I dug my heels into the ground.

I could tell my reaction to where we had to go to get the said item annoyed Link greatly, but after my first visit to the graveyard…there was no way I was going back without a fight-which Link gladly won for his grip seemed to have strengthened even more so in the seven years we slept…so much for a fight.

It was about the same reaction I had when we were forced to travel past the well-again. Only, the feeling I got, was an actual presence and not just the creepy feeling of being watched that I had before. It was an eerie feeling, but since Link couldn't feel it he just continued to literally push me forward.

Of course, Navi was watching this the whole time, laughing. From the game I would expect her to be on my side but no she was "laughing" at me- the victim of destiny. Her giggles from the top of Link's hat were enough to shut me up and make me go forward, though I was still reluctant.

Did I mention we found Talon?

Yup, we happened to stumble across the lady who lent Link a blanket for me (I still wonder what possessed him to do that but he just told me to let it go) and in her house we found Talon doing his favorite thing-sleeping.

_In his slumber he seemed to be at peace, but as soon Link stepped forward with the cucco from seven years ago completely grown(…seven years in Link's bag- I almost felt sorry for it…almost) Talon's eyes shot open, and his first words were:_

"_Malon!"_

_Okay, so it was one word, two syllables. Either way, he was scared, but Link took care of that. While Link was reassuring Talon that Malon was fine and he could go back to work I was talking to the kind lady._

"_Oh my! Why, you're that cute little girl who returned my blanket all those years ago" were the first words she said before I could even introduce myself._

_I felt my Hylian ears get hot from embarrassment but didn't show any more openly from there. _

"_Uh… yes? Hello, my name is Kairen" I replied, trying to cover my embarrassment while remaining polite._

_However, the lady didn't seem to have heard me,_

"_My you've grown into quite a pretty young lady" she continued, looking down at my feet and then back up to my face._

_I felt my ears grow hotter and I noticed her glance over at Link who was still talking to Talon._

"_Is he that boy, who I lent the blanket to back then too?" not knowing where this was going I merely managed a brief smile and a nod of my head. I didn't think the woman's smile could get any bigger, but it did, along with a strange glint in her eyes that made think she knew something I didn't._

_It was then that Talon exited the house, thanking Link for all he did. The woman in front of me smiled kindly at Link and he smiled back. The woman turned back to me,_

"_Take care of yourself dear" she said leading me out the door. I could see Link smirking as he walked himself out the door after talking to the woman. I resisted the urge to glare. All those years and he was still the same arrogant ten year-old._

_After that we went and talked to some people around. We found out quickly Kakariko Village was the refuge where people from the market and castle town escaped the hands of Ganondorf._

_For those who did not know me, I was surprised about how they acted towards me and somewhat confused, hurt._

"_You! Don't come any closer!" a man sitting on a roof threatened cowardly when I came closer to the house._

_I looked up, lost._

"_Huh?"_

"_Stay away from me, I did nothing!" the man bellowed as I stepped closer._

"_Kairen, stop" Link told me looking up at the man._

_I frowned,_

"_What did I do?" I whispered to the ground as Link talked to the man, while making sure I kept my distance._

_It was like that throughout the village. One woman even tried to attack me from behind, screaming:_

"_Give me back my son you witch!" _

_I could only stare wide-eyed as she hit me with a pitch fork. Or came close to it, my hand shot out-blocking the attack, but it also turned the pitchfork red-causing the woman to let go of i. Horrified, the distraught woman looked down at my hands at the same time I noticed it- a strange blue liquid was in the palms of my hands-swirling. It all happened so fast I barely realized what had happened. _

"_Kairen!"_

_Dazed, I looked up. Link was there, next to me-looking down at my hands._

"_What did you do?" he asked curiosity and confusion evident in his eyes._

"_I don't know" I answered._

_I got up slowly, and the liquid disappeared, from inside my palms. Link helped me up and I turned to the woman._

_She was small, petite, but not entirely that young. Her hair was blonde and matted, her blue eyes were rimmed with dark circles and her face held worry lines. Her lips were pursed and the expression upon her face showed great distress, grief, and anger all balled into one._

"_Who are you?" she asked me, her eyes halting their movement to fix on me._

"_My name is Kairen" _

_She eyed me warily, as if I would jump at her any second._

"_I don't believe you" she replied, narrowing her eyes._

_I sighed,_

"_I didn't expect you to"_

"_Why did you attack her?" Link cut in, his attention switching from me to the woman._

"_And who might you be young man?" the woman said, looking over at Link._

"_My name is Link and you still haven't answered my question" he replied coolly._

"_Do you work for Ganondorf?" she asked him._

_He glared,_

"_Never"_

"_Then why do you associate yourself with this witch?" she spat-glaring daggers at me. _

_I ignored her and looked down at my hands held together, the liquid was there again…swirling; only it was in mid air hovering over my face up palms. I stared in awe and fear. The stone in my circlet was warm against my skin as I moved my right hand over the swirling substance. It glowed in response and formed into a small sphere. _

"_See she's a witch" the blonde-haired woman spat, causing me to drop the liquid on to the ground. Link watched in fascination as the liquid seeped into the dry earth-scorching it._

"_You're that evil king's left hand!" the woman shouted at me._

_I glared, and approached her, she backed away._

"_I will never…work for that man" I replied, deadly calm then I walked away leaving Link and the woman confused. _

_It was then that Link got the woman to open up about the grave keeper Dampé's, death and the special item he had. In return for the information, the woman asked Link about her son-Jon. He had joined the rebellion but was captured by none other than an ice blue-hazel eyed boy about three years ago. At least-that's what she told Link._

_After that she came up to me, slowly- the hatred gone from her eyes._

"_You're not Linae, are you?"_

_I felt myself freeze at her words…Linae? Who was that? _

_I looked at the woman in confusion,_

"_Linae?"_

"_So you're not her…" she trailed off, as a sigh of relief escaped her lips._

"_Who is-"_

"_I'd rather not tell you, the evil king hears everything" she said before walking away, leaving me confused and fearful…who was Linae? I wondered silently._

And that brings me back to where we currently are…the graveyard.

Link had successfully pulled me into the graveyard, and now I was doing my best not to turn around and run. The place was even more deserted than it was seven years ago…

It was darker and creepier than before as well; many of the tombstones were chipped slightly and the stained with rain water. I glanced over at Link; he was scanning the graveyard with his eyes until they landed on a small worn-down shed like structure I recognized as Dampé's living arrangements to my right.

Link stepped past me, grabbing my hand in the process to keep me from bolting. I looked over Navi. She was hovering next to me observing the graveyard. Her glow was slight dimmed as she did so. Before I knew it, Link had opened the wooden door of Dampé's 'house'.

There was really nothing inside, and everything inside just made the space seem cluttered. There was a small cot covered in a thin layer of wool blanket similar to the one Link had in house in the game. Next to the cot was a desk. Everything inside the shed was cloaked in black-except for Navi who was hovering over a dusty book that lay open in front of Link. Navi was the light that allowed a dim, and yet at the same time bright glow fill, the room.

"I think this is the grave keeper's diary" Navi voiced, looking down at the scrawled writing before us. I stepped closer, to Link's right and peered down at the writing-Link began to read:

Whoever reads this, please enter my grave.

I will let you have my stretching, shrinking keepsakes.

I'm waiting for you.

-Dampé

Link finished reading and looked over at me, sympathetically.

"Sorry Kairen looks like we're going into graves again." He told me smirking.

"…I guess"

I stepped out of the shed, with Link right behind me. As soon as I did, I felt a magnetic pull-towards a grave in the far left corner of the graveyard. I knew it was presence so I let it pull me, a voice:

_Over here! I'm over here!"_

"Kairen?" I heard Link question as I led us to the grave, the voice…it was Dampé. I resisted the urge to shiver and turned to link.

"Link, this grave, is it Dampé's?" I asked as we stood in front of the spot where the voice was calling to me.

"I don't know it's unmarked," he answered peering down at the tomb stone's inscription uncertainly.

I moved to the back of the stone and began to pull it towards me slowly.

"What are you doing?" Link inquired.

I pulled the tomb stone all the way back. When I stepped back in front of the grave to Link's left, I noticed a large deep hole, like the one in the composer brother's grave. I briefly wondered if there would be any redeads down there as well.

"That's a long way down" Link commented, looking down the hole. I nodded my head, then before I could back out-jumped straight in.

"Kairen!" I heard Link shout as I disappeared into the dark.

Down, down I fell. It felt like there would be no ending to it, but as soon as the thought entered my mind the ground became visible. It was then I realized…I was falling too fast, much too fast and neither Fiona nor Navi were here to slow my fall. I panicked, as the ground came closer-forcing my mind think clearly. Without knowing what I was doing I pictured my self being set down gently by small wind.

As soon as the image formed clearly in my mind, my circlet grew warm again, only this time there was a faint purple glow that hovered over my head- the stone. I felt my fall begin to slowly lose its speed and warm air covered my feet as I descended to the ground below. Amazed I watched as I landed gracefully on my feet onto the floor.

"_You heard me!" _my head shot up in the direction of the voice.

There was Dampé or should I say his ghost. He was floating about five feet from the ground. Unlike the composer brothers he still retained his living form-save for the small white halo above his head.

Before I could answer back, I heard a yell. I barely had enough time to move when Link came falling where I had been standing only a second before. He landed steadily though when Navi came and slowed his fall.

"Kairen!" he shouted, running up to me, fear in his eyes and anger?

"Why did you do that?" he asked his voice level.

To answer his question I pointed over at the grave keeper who was watching us with great interest. We stepped up to him, Dampé spoke,

"Heh heh heh, you two! Are you fast on your feet?" he asked.

Not knowing where this was going Link and I glanced at each other before nodding our heads.

Dampé smiled gleefully,

"I may not look like it, but I'm confident in my speed! Let's have a race! Follow me if you dare" the happy ghost said gliding closer to a cave I hadn't realized before.

As a matter of fact…I hadn't realized there were four stone pillars on the stone platform Link and I stood on as well, or that we were standing on a platform to begin with.

At the mention of a race I groaned, while Link smirked-this was just another challenge to him. Of course I _had_ to be dragged along through the whole race- not that I couldn't run it was just…a tomb…running in a tomb…it was very creepy. Then there was the fire that Dampé would toss in our path that made me and Link have to dodge or roll out of the way to avoid getting singed. This also caused us to have to dash and keep up with Navi who was targeting Dampé for us.

Half a mile later we were standing in a cold blue-stoned room. Two fire pillars stood lit atop a platform where Dampé hovered next to an old dusty wooden rotten chest.

Dampé turned to us.

"Hehehe you two were very quick to be able to keep up with me!" he shouted proudly. I glanced over at Link who was breathing slightly heavier from the running, as was I.

"As a reward I'm going to give you my treasures. They're called Hookshots! Their spring –loaded chain will pull you to any spot where their hook sticks." Dampé informed us.

"Doesn't that sound cool? I'm sure it will help you!" he commented, smiling.

"I live here now, so come back again sometime. I'll give you something cool!" he exclaimed. Link and I just watched the grave keeper curiously.

"One more thing! Be careful on your way back! Heheheh…" Dampé finished as he disappeared into the darkness.

Link looked down at the chest and opened it slowly with both his hands; the hinges screeched in protest as the lid was slowly lifted open.

Link reached deep into the chest and pulled out two small blue metal devices-the hook shots.

He handed one to me and I examined it closely under the flickering flames. It wasn't anything that really stood out like Link's sword or my circlet, but it looked really useful.

We jumped off the platform and into the next room-hearing the stone door shut behind us.

I would've panicked if not for the blue hue that was emanating from a blue block in front of us and the stone on my circlet. They were both glowing softly.

"Uh Link?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is my stone the same color as the block over there?" I pointed to the block.

He shrugged and walked closer to the stone, as I stepped closer a melody began to fill my ears and my being…the Song of Time.

I looked over at Link, to see he had pulled out his Ocarina and was playing the Song of Time. The melody washed over me, and my circlet began to glow soft lavender as I felt all my weariness ebb away with each note played. As Link finished the last notes I felt the strange floating feeling I was beginning to feel slowly melt away.

The blue block had disappeared in a bright blue light, much like the light that had engulfed us when we first stepped through the door of time.

Where the block once stood a small staircase became visible and we stepped onto it, the coldness of the tomb was getting to me and I could tell it was getting to Link as well as he tried his best to hide his shivering.

Traveling further upward towards a bright light I examined the walls. The walls were slowly changing from stone cold blue to a slightly warmer and inviting light gray stone brick that reminded me of Hyrule Castle. Our steps echoed slightly with each foot we placed on the stone stairs. There was melody, a joyous melody that slowly became louder as we climbed higher.

When we reached the top, I felt my blood run cold…we were inside the windmill. On a platform above the ground, in the middle there was a large wooden spinning propeller and a very angry looking musician. Without thinking I latched onto Link's arm while he eyed me curiously, but said nothing.

Before I could comprehend what Link was about to do he pulled me close to him and jumped down. I stared wide eyed up at him from my place against his chest, he was smirking as always.

"Link, let go…now" I managed to say, quite easily might I add.

His smirk left his face as he slowly released his arms from around me. I knew he was only doing it to anger me more, but I said nothing and stepped away from him. For about a minute I thought I saw disappointment flicker in his eyes, but I ignored that thought and turned to the angry man who stood playing his instrument very quickly.

"Um H-"

"Grrrrrrr!" the man said glaring at me.

Losing all courage I backed away, Link then took it upon himself to try,

"Hel-"

"I'll never forget what happened on that day, seven years ago!" the man interrupted glaring at something we couldn't see.

"What hap-"

"Grrrr!" the man growled again, and I retreated behind Link.

"It's all that Ocarina kid's fault!" the man bellowed.

Confused, I glanced over at Link, but he was looking at the musician.

"Next time he comes around here, I'm gonna mess him up!"

Link smirked, and I eyed him warily as he pulled out his Ocarina ever so slowly. I looked quickly, fearfully back at the man, his eyes widened in shock for a moment as Link brought the Ocarina up to his mouth.

"What?! You've got an ocarina!!" he screeched.

I backed up again only this time I stood next to Link. Then the man looked directly at me, as if seeing me for the first time.

"You, you look familiar…like that girl who was dragged in here by that kid" he told me, his eyes lessening in the anger slightly.

Not knowing what to do, I just continued to stare fearfully at him from beside Link.

"What the heck!" the man said as I shrunk away from him, and this time clutched Link's arm without caring-the man was creepy.

The angry crazed musician looked back at Link.

"That reminds of that time, seven years ago!" he bellowed, but Link wasn't listening.

"Back then a mean kid came in here, dragging a little girl who looked a lot like you…" he pointed at me, but never ceased playing his instrument.

"…and played a strange song. It messed up this windmill!" he finished,

"I'll never forget this song!" he shouted as he began to play the melody that filled the room.

Link copied the notes easily as he played the song on his ocarina then… it began to rain. I looked up, the rain was falling hard and I had no way of blocking-it was soaking my hair, (our clothes were once again waterproof for some reason) so I glared at Link. He just smirked… that is, until the man lunged for him.

His deep blue eyes widened in shock and he ducked just in time, grabbing my arm and pulling me down with him in the process. I glared as he jumped on to the center propeller like contraption of the windmill.

Unfortunately, the propeller was going slightly faster than before and I almost lost my balance on it if not for Link guiding me to the exit door which seemed to double in quantity as the windmill's (I'm going to call it center) continued to spin.

I was still trying to keep my feet from slipping under me when I felt a large jerk of my arm and my body pulled in the same direction.

I barely caught a glimpse of Navi when she turned the door knob leading to our freedom as I was pulled through that same door.

Before I knew it- I was outside. Link was still dragging me with him as he ran in the most immature way I know to the exit of Kakariko Village. I would've said something but I was too busy trying to avoid the rocks that threatened to send me sprawling to the floor. Navi was flying speedily in front of Link. I caught a glimpse of the blonde woman we had met earlier-she smiled at my situation and waved.

That's when I heard her…

_I see you're finally awake-sister_

A voice, a voice I recognized…

"Kairen?"

I blinked, realizing my eyes had closed on their own accord.

Link had mounted Epona and was gazing down at me. Worry was uncharacteristically evident in his eyes. Not knowing if the voice I heard was real or not I just smiled,

"Sorry" I voiced mounting Azure.

Link smiled back and snapped Epona's reins, sending him and his loyal steed galloping off to our next destination.

_Kairen…_

I snapped Azure's reins, galloping after Link-hoping the voices would fade. However, my circlet decided to add to my thoughts. It began glowing softly in faint green glow.

It was then I figured out who the voice belonged too…Lianne…but that wasn't her name anymore…no, she was the "witch"…

Linae.

_I just can't "wait" until we meet!_


	15. 15: Woods of Lies, Left Behind

Kairi irl Revision Version April 24, 2009 12:29 a.m

Disclaimer: I own nothing Zelda related.

Claimer: I own everything not Zelda related.

Chapter 15 Woods of Lies, Left Behind

We knew, after seeing how everything had changed so drastically in Kakariko Village and Castletown- that the Kokiri Village would meet the same fate. We knew that and yet we still felt the shock and anger at what it had become.

It was the early light of dawn when we first reached the forest. However, any sense of time was lost once we entered its dark depths. The sun was no longer visible through the thick foliage that clung to the tall trees- just like before, I realized. However, the eeriness that it held seemed to double. With each step into the forest I could hear _her_ voice. There was no doubt in my mind that it was her, Linae. She was close, very close. Throughout the forest her voice rang in my ears or should I say my mind.

_Oh I just can't wait to see your face! Imagine how broken Link will be when he sees what I've done with his precious home._

Hearing this made me want to say something to Link, warn him to expect the worse. I couldn't do it; it was bad enough that he knew something was wrong with me. He had asked me more times then I felt the need to count, if everything was fine. Each time I would answer the same-

"Yes, I'm fine stop asking"

He didn't buy it- not that I expected him to. I was trying more to make myself believe my own words because in reality… I wanted to scream, to yell and dig my nails into the top of my head until it bled; anything to get her taunting and haunting voice out.

I couldn't tell Link that, he would freak out and probably think I was insane.

I still couldn't fathom that it was my sister, my younger sister. The sweet innocent girl that wouldn't want to hurt anyone. Now, now she was different and that was putting it nicely. Every so often she would bring up her recent kill and describe it in such detail that I would do the very thing I didn't want Link to see and clutch my head, but only with one hand so he would think I just had a headache.

It was a headache, but it had no cure.

The Village…

It was just as Linae had said…broken

Link's eyes widened in horror, and then closed to hide his pain. I gazed guiltily at the site before us.

The village was in ruins.

There were no Kokiri out and every way I looked a monster was staring right back at me. The houses had overgrown vines from the trees draping over their deteriorating rooftops while bits and pieces of earth were scattered, in heaps. It was if the ground had been lifted unceremoniously and tossed in all directions. The small pond I had fallen in when I first arrived was infested with octorks and the once lively green hue the forest held had dimmed to a fading ash brown.

It was a horrible site.

I felt anger rise in me but it was overpowered by confusion.

Linae did this? How?

I looked back at Link, he had opened his eyes and they slowly narrowed into ocean blue slits. He unsheathed his sword- never taking his eyes off the scenery as he did so and in blind rage attacked the nearest monster. Navi backed away from him as he charged a giant Deku Baba and cut what would be its throat clean in one horizontal slice.

I just watched- the guilt building up even more so.

_I was right! His reaction is entertaining!_

I glared, and gritted my teeth,

"Why did you do this!" I yelled out, forgetting I didn't want to be labeled insane.

Navi glanced over at me.

"Do what?" she asked genuinely confused. Not hearing her I clutched my head and dropped to my knees, as Linae laughed.

_Haha haha_

_Sister you're broken._

"Kairen? What's wrong?" Navi's voice sounded somewhere to my left.

I opened my eyes, barely realizing they were closed and looked up at Navi.

"N-n-nothing" I managed to say as Linae's voice slowly began to fade.

_See you soon "sister" Oh, Saria says hi…_

I shot up as Linae's voice disappeared completely, Saria? At her name, Sheik's words came flooding back,

"_One Sage is waiting for the time of awakening in the Forest Temple. The Sage is a girl I'm sure you both know…"_

The girl was Saria…and that meant…Linae had her. Quickly I got up off the ground and dashed in the direction of the Lost Woods.

"Kairen?"

I turned around slowly, the fear I had for Saria's well being still on my face. I was only inches away from the familiar vine ladder I knew would lead me to her. Behind me was Link- his sword was sheathed and the anger in his eyes was gone. Only the sorrow I'd seen before was present.

"Saria. She's the sage" I said, calmer then I felt.

Link's eyes widened in his understanding of my words, before he dashed ahead of me into the woods; I ran after him with Navi fluttering close behind us both.

Surprisingly the woods were normal, or so it seemed as I watched it pass around me in a blur. I could even hear Saria's song hauntingly clear through the trees as I ran through the darkness. It seemed only seconds later that I literally ran into Link who had stopped in front of the last obstacle to Saria.

Mido.

I stepped back, fearing the anger that was suddenly radiating off of Link. Mido looked up at Link,

"What are you?"

He eyed Link once more before speaking, his voice taking on its familiar arrogance.

"Though you wear Kokirish clothing, you can't fool me!" he shouted as he glared up at Link. I stepped forward, making my presence known. Suddenly, Mido became angry and at the same time…fearful.

"You!" he shouted glaring and pulling out a dagger I wasn't even aware he had from his tunic. I backed up on instinct while Link suddenly unsheathed his sword again and stood between me and Mido.

(I found this a little irritating because I could defend myself; I hadn't even seen the blade of my sword yet because of Link…)

"What are you doing here!" he voiced, the scorn not even politely hidden in his words.

Knowing immediately who he believed I was I looked down at the floor-ashamed, there really was no way to change my sister…none at all.

"I'm not Linae"

Mido seemed to falter, but I didn't look up-afraid of what he would say when he saw my eyes-the eyes of the boy who served under Ganondorf.

I heard a soft thud and caught the glimpse of something silver drop to the floor; the dagger. Then I heard short rapid breaths, as if someone was trying to regain their composure and at the same time hold back their emotions; Mido.

"I'm sorry" Mido's voice said, sounding as if he was choking.

"I know you're not her, but I promised Saria I would never let anybody go through here" he said, oblivious to Link sheathing his sword and pulling out the Ocarina of Time.

"But, you look so much like her- your eyes are different though" I looked up, meeting the small boy's blue eyes.

"Yours don't hold blood lust" he finished.

I felt my eyes widen before I was quickly drawn away from the thoughts that threatened to overtake me by Saria's Song. I looked over at Link to see he had the Ocarina to his lips as Saria's song filled the air.

Mido went rigid.

"That melody?" he exclaimed looking over at Link once more.

"Saria plays that song all the time!" he continued, he glanced at the floor, tears threatening to destroy his image.

"You…Do you know Saria?" he asked, the curiosity dripping from each word along with a longing to know. Without a second thought I nodded my head, so did Link. Mido looked past us as he was pulled into a nostalgic memory.

"That song…" he said as he continued to gaze at something unforeseen.

"Saria taught that song only to her friends…" he closed his eyes, listening to the forest's melody.

"Ok … I trust you" he decided, looking up at us smiling-something I found very heartwarming. I smiled back as he let us pass, Link remained expressionless and I could only presume it was because of how things were between he and Mido back in their childhood days.

"When I see you…"

"I don't know why, but I remember…him…"

I heard Mido whisper softly to himself as he looked at Link's retreating form. Curious, I chanced a side glance at Link to see if he showed any signs that he too had heard what Mido said, but as I had thought…he didn't.

Passing Mido made me realize something, Mido still looked the same as he did seven years ago. Yet, Link-a Kokiri himself had changed a great deal. Then again so had I, but I wasn't a Kokiri I knew that much.

My mother and father, Jez and Alan were Hylians. Although I was a bit confused how they managed to hide our ears on Earth-or maybe it was just something that automatically happened since when Fiona reverted back to her original form she had round ears.

Fiona.

As we travelled deeper into the maze that led us to Saria's secret place I discovered two things. One, the new monsters were huge! And they easily passed Link in height and weight. The other, was how much I missed Fiona and hoped to see her…

**Back in Victorville**

"Karina…I'm sorry"

Fiona was back in Karina's room, it was unbearably silent. She looked down at her hands and could still see the traces of the magic that had brought her there- the blue glow was slowly fading from her skin.

She closed her eyes momentarily, allowing herself to stop the tears before they fell. When she opened them she almost cried, but she wouldn't allow herself to. She had to be strong, for herself and for Karina.

She got up slowly, travelling to the spot where the picture of her and Karina stood next to Karina's bed. She picked it up, admiring it.

It was when they graduated eighth grade. Both of them had on navy blue gowns; Karina was smiling with one arm draped lazily over Fiona's neck while the other held her bouquet of flowers Damien had bought for her. Fiona herself had a look of annoyance but a small smile crept up the right corner of her lips, Damien had taken the picture.

The thought of Damien sent the delicate memory crashing to the floor; Fiona's eyes widened at site of the shattered frame and unscathed photo that lay under it. She bent down on her knees, using her thumb and index finger to slowly lift the photo up from under the glass.

She clutched the photo in her hands, looking down at the glass for only a minute more,

_Karina won't be coming back, so it's okay if I take this_

Slowly, she reached for her bag she'd left on Karina's bed and put the picture carefully inside. She pulled out her cell phone and looked at the time.

_Tues Nov 20 6:30 pm_

Fiona frowned,

_Impossible._

She thought, looking at the large digital numbers staring back at her. According to her phone only about 5 minutes had passed since she was transported to Hyrule.

"Damien, Karina, Lianne, I'm home! Fiona are you here?"

Fiona's heard jerked up. She knew that voice- Ms. Weston.

Her first thought was to hide, but she quickly thought better of it. She wasn't an elementary student anymore-she was a high school sophomore. Though, she wasn't sure how Ms. Weston would take it that the three children she raised had disappeared into another world…

Taking a deep breath Fiona slung her bag over her shoulder, grabbed her cell phone, and headed out of Karina's room.

"Damien? ..."

"Karina? ..."

"Lianne? …"

"Where are you?"

With each step it proved harder for Fiona to move forward, the worry in Ms. Weston's voice was slowly beginning to show.

"Fio-"

Fiona had made it to the kitchen. Somehow it was just as bright as it was before. The yellow walls and the mahogany marble counters. Her eyes glanced over at the medium sized black stove in the desolate corner. At least it seemed that way to her, everything felt bleak to Fiona. The Tuscan style kitchen only made her more upset. It was an unfitting setting, Fiona thought, for the emotion that would take over Ms. Weston.

"Fiona! It's so nice to see you!" Ms. Weston exclaimed, greeting her.

Fiona forced a smile,

"Tell me, where's Karina?" Ms. Weston asked.

Fiona stood silent; unsure of how to break or even if she should tell the news to her.

Ms. Weston frowned,

"Okay Lianne then?" she asked, the hopeful smile still on her face. Fiona managed to look up at Ms. Weston; trying her hardest not to cry. Ms. Weston seemed to have known something was up because after that the smile fell from her lips.

"Damien?" she whispered, watching Fiona for even the slightest sign that everything was alright. Fiona shook her head, not daring to look up at Ms. Weston again.

Fiona heard something drop to the floor; it was the bag of groceries Ms. Weston was still carrying. A large now bruised apple rolled to Fiona's left foot.

"They're gone…aren't they?"

Fiona looked up confused, by the sound of Ms. Weston's voice-it seemed she already knew what had happened. Still, Fiona was cautious and careful not to divulge too much information on where exactly they had "gone."

"Yes…They are…" she replied bending down to pick up the apple.

"…To Hyrule right?"

Fiona almost dropped the apple again.

"How did you-"

"Alan and Jez" Ms. Weston began, picking up the food that had spilled out of the bag.

"John and I were the Aniraco's legal guardians, but we too are not from Earth"

Fiona listened, not believing it.

Frustrated with Fiona's confusion Ms. Weston threw the food roughly in the trash.

"I too am from Hyrule" she finished.

Fiona stared, it couldn't be.

"You don't believe me?" Ms. Weston sighed.

"I know you went with them Fiona you can stop pretending you don't know what I'm talking about"

"But…how, when, you knew?" Fiona managed to ask once more.

"Yes, it was my job- John and I were to watch over Damien, Karina and Lianne."

"Or should I say Daimen, Kairen and Linae, as they were originally named."

Fiona eyed Ms. Weston the suspicion slowly taking over.

"How did you know that?"

"The first queen, Zelda the III's grandmother told us, when peace was undisturbed"

"Peace?"

"It was when Jez and Alan- Damien, Karina and Lianne's parents, fled to here."

Ms. Weston smiled, and then chuckled.

"Well before that, when it was all being planned. Jez and Alan were not even born yet"

"Huh, but that means, I mean…shouldn't you…"

"Be older looking?" Ms. Weston finished smiling.

"Yes, but I've been taking aging potions for the last sixty years…"

"That and Hylians age slower than humans" she replied, a glint in her eyes.

Just as Fiona was going to ask how that was so, her cell phone rang.

"I think you should pick that up Fiona, don't worry about me I'll be fine." Ms. Weston said, ushering Fiona out of the kitchen towards the front door.

"But-"

"It's Fine, as long as you don't tell _anyone_ what happened" Ms. Weston said, stressing on the word anyone.

Fiona looked up at Ms. Weston, vaguely aware that Ms. Weston had politely dismissed her from the house.

"Good-bye Fiona, have a nice life" Fiona looked up at Ms. Weston and could suddenly see wrinkles, large wrinkles beginning to form.

"What do you mean?" she asked, neglecting her cell phone's call.

"I…am tired…" Ms. Weston concluded, raising a skinny, aging hand to her equally rapidly aging face.

"Please…leave"

With that said, the white door Fiona had grown so accustom to-shut. Frowning sadly, Fiona looked down at her cell phone,

_555-3256_

At first she was confused, until she realized whose number it was…

_Jake_

A maze…we had to go through a maze; full of nothing but the new moblin creatures. Not that they were that much of a pain to deal with. They were relatively easy, and sort of fun. Link and I even had a contest on who could get the moblin to charge at them first then shoot them with their hook shot. Link's reaction time was faster, so naturally he won.

Of course…Navi didn't really approve of our competition and didn't hesitate to say something to try and make us stop.

"_You two! What are you trying to do! Get yourselves killed?"_

Or something like that.

Not that it stopped us.

"Wow it hasn't changed at all…" Link said, pulling me out of my current thoughts.

I looked around, he was right. Saria's place looked the same as it had back when we first found her here. I looked down, there was the large stone with Triforce on it; it was glistening with what little sunlight shone through the trees that surrounded the still standing walls of the temple.

Looking around made me realize how much time had flown by-literally and how much I longed for the days of peace, standing here on this stone watching Saria and Link play their Ocarina's while I melted into the melody.

"Kairen?"

I swung around to face Link. He had turned to look at me with a solemn expression. But before I could say anything more I felt a familiar presence. I turned in the direction of where the presence was strongest; behind a tree.

"The flow of time is always cruel…"

A figure slowly stepped out from behind the tree; Sheik. He continued walking towards us, and then he stopped, standing next to the tree stump Saria sat on all those years ago.

"Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it…"

Sheik said, glancing from Link to me.

"A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days…"

Younger days… memory; it was exactly what I was thinking of before Sheik had appeared. I watched him closely, there was something about him. He seemed familiar and yet-different.

For a brief second he looked back at me, as if reading my thoughts. He didn't say anything, but looked me directly in the eye. It was a little on the creepy side because in that moment I felt as if he knew everything about me; even things that I did not know. He was a very mysterious person.

"In order to come back here again play the Minuet of Forest"

Sheik said, turning away from me to face Link. Leaving me wondering what exactly happened. That is until I heard a childish melody being played on a miniature harp Sheik had pulled out.

I closed my eyes at once I felt as if it were really seven years ago, and I was standing not in the presence of Sheik or Link, but Fiona- as a human. We were sitting under a large tree on a hill. It was the tree from my past; the two of us were smiling and talking about something-though I couldn't hear it. The leaves of the tree had faded to the colors of autumn.

I knew it was just a vision. An imaginary scene my conscious mind had thought up. Yet, I felt the song's melody pull me deeper into the illusion. It seemed as if I had spent hours there, inside my mind; laughing with the imagined Fiona. It was only when I started to hear the same notes being played on the Ocarina of Time that something else started to form.

It was a boy- the same boy who looked a lot like Link, but his face was obscured. The mind image of myself slowly stood and started towards him, smiling. Fiona also stood, watching from her spot under the tree. It was strange to see myself as another person, but it was just a vision. The boy smiled down at my younger form as she reached for his hand and started to pull him towards Fiona under the tree.

He let her, and it left me wondering…who was he?

"Kairen!"

My eyes snapped open, Link was looking at me worriedly while Sheik remained unfazed.

"Link, Kairen…"

We looked back at Sheik, he nodded to us.

"I'll see you again" he finished pulling out a Deku nut once again.

"Wai-"

Too late he was gone once more, in a blinding flash of light.

"Kairen, what was that?"

Link said turning to me, fear and curiosity present within his voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

Hadn't I merely closed my eyes? Did something else happen?

"You're hair thing, or whatever you call it- it was glowing light green"

I would've corrected him and said it was called a circlet, but that was when Navi's voice directed all Links' and my attention to her.

"Hey look!" she said hovering next to a high up ledge.

"I think this is the temple entrance!" she shouted, her voice echoing all around us. It was then Link took notice of a branch of the tree Sheik was hiding behind.

"Hey, Kairen"

"Hmm?"

"I think we can use our hook shots on that branch" he stated, pulling out his hook shot. I followed suit.

It was the first time that we actually were using these, and yet it seemed pretty easy. Link aimed the hook shot for the branch and instantly it latched on, but it didn't stop, it pulled him forward, and up towards the branch. Then, when it was out of chain to retract it snapped back to the base and Link landed safely on the ledge.

He looked down at me, probably wondering if I could do the same thing he had just done. Sighing, I aimed for the branch as well- mimicking all of the actions Link had done, but since I'm not exactly 'that' graceful I ended up grabbing the ledge and pulling myself up.

I looked ahead; in front of me was a dark, dank, stone entrance. Without hesitating Link stepped through. I would've followed with the same bravery, but for some reason the darkness scared me.

Navi had gone ahead with Link, leaving me pondering my choices. Of course I knew I would have to go through darkness to move forward, but that didn't stop my thoughts from wandering and suddenly _she _was back.

_What's wrong? Afraid Kairen?_

_Be quiet._

I heard myself voice inside my head. I wasn't sure why I didn't think of it before, instead of yelling out loud in front of Navi.

_That's not very nice, and they say you're the older sister huh?_

She replied, a smirk evident in her thought. I ignored her. Trying something new I imagined a giant door closing in front of the source of her voice, no scratch that it became a wall, a solid steel wall.

Silence.

I smirked within my mind, but then realized I still needed to cross through the entrance. Sighing, I stepped through trying my hardest to ignore the feeling that I was being watched-though I knew I wasn't for there was no presence…then again I just had a telepathic conversation with Linae…and she had Saria…which meant she was in the forest temple.

I felt something began to form in my hand, and light filled the darkness. It was same glowing blue liquid. I brought my hand closer. It was giving off a light that allowed me to see through the darkness.

I wasn't sure 'how' it kept appearing; it being only the second time that it had appeared, but I was glad that it had. Before I knew it, the liquid, or was it fire? The strange 'liquid fire' began to disappear and I was standing in front of a stunned Link.

"Was that-"

"Link! Kairen!"

Link turned around, pulling out his shield just in time to block an attacked aimed for what would have been his back. Link unsheathed the master sword, okay fine 'his' sword and moved the shield to his other arm.

I pulled out my shield and sword, finally! But I couldn't exactly look at the blade right now since another wolfos had snuck up to the right of me.

We split apart, taking one wolfos each.

I turned towards the wolfos and raised my shield as it made an attempt to cut me with its too sharp claws, but the shield bounced the attack back. Leaving not even a scratch where the wolfos' claws had hit it. Seeing an opportunity I plunged my blade into its chest-except it blocked it by shielding itself with its claws.

Frowning I thought up another attack plan, while watching how it moved. We circled each other, the wolfos with its tongue hanging out and exposing its saliva covered canines and me, trying to find an opening. The wolfos moved forward reaching to claw me again, but taking a chance I blocked it with a vertical cut from my blade. It staggered from the blow, but managed to flip backwards away from my horizontal cut that resulted in it slicing nothing but air.

I glanced over at Link, while still watching the wolfos for any sudden movement.

He wasn't using Navi as a target lock, just like me and yet still he seemed to know exactly what to do. He seemed to be doing the same thing I was doing. Using his shield and slashing with his sword, but the wolfos he was battling seemed to counter all of his attacks.

I turned back to my fight; the wolfos seemed to be waiting for me to attack. So I did, the wolfos jumped back once again dodging another one of my horizontal cuts, but I wouldn't lose my head- not again; I moved closer to the wolfos, with limited space to move around I used it to my advantage, forcing the wolfos into a corner. When it was completely cornered I raised my sword in the motion for a vertical slice, and just as the wolfos was flipping backwards to avoid it, it smacked into a wall. For a moment it was dazed. I changed the position of the blade to a sword poke and thrust it forward- it worked. The wolfos howled before disappearing in blue white flames.

I turned back to Link, he too had pushed his wolfos into a corner but instead of using the sword poke he effortlessly cut the dazed wolfos. Sheathing his sword he turned to me.

"I see you've gotten better" he stated, smirking.

I smiled sheepishly, in truth I only learned from watching him.

"Link, Kairen good job!" Navi's voice rang out.

Wait, where was Navi? I looked up in the direction of her voice. She was floating above a very large tree, well what was left of a tree.

"Navi what are you doing up there?" Link asked looking up at Navi confused.

"There's a chest up here" she replied.

Link and I looked at each other,

"I'll get it" I stated boringly, not really wanting to debate over who would climb up there first.

Link smiled,

"You do that" he replied smirking and leaning up against the stone wall behind him.

Resisting the want to roll my eyes I turned to the opposite stone wall. There was a large stretch of vines that could easily be used to climb up to another dead tree that was almost directly across from the one that contained the chest. I grabbed my hook shot from its place in my belt pouch and aimed for a higher up part of the vines. I fired and the chain shot out, pulling me up to the vine as I latched on and regained my footing- the hook shot now stored back in my belt pouch.

I started my climb upwards hearing a distinct creeping sound. I looked up to my far right. A gold Skullwalltula was perched on the vines. I couldn't attack it while I was climbing so I moved closer to the tree and cautiously climbed onto it.

"You alright?" Link asked looking up at me from his spot against the wall.

I nodded but didn't say anything more as I used my hook shot to kill the gold Skullwalltula; it disappeared in green flames, leaving behind a familiar token- a small gold disc. I shot the hook shot again, this time aiming for the disc and it brought it towards me. I grabbed the disc and stuffed it my pack.

I put back my hook shot and started to carefully make my way across the only branch of the tree.

"Careful" Link called, watching as I balanced on the thinning branch.

I didn't acknowledge him as I jumped forward as far as I could on to the other branch. I felt my foot slide as I landed but quickly brought up my arms to steady myself again. Once I was sure I wouldn't fall I continued to make my way to Navi and the chest,

I kicked open the chest revealing a small key that fit perfectly in my hand.

"Link! Catch!" I shouted as I tossed the key down back to him. He caught it easily and examined it for a moment before looking back up at me.

I was currently on the branch on the right balancing to make sure I didn't fall-it was a long way down and I did not want to know how it felt to land from this high up on to the ground.

Then I thought back to the moment in Dampé's grave. Somehow, without any fairy magic I had slowed my descent by envisioning a wind solidifying enough to decrease the speed of my fall.

I knew what I was about to do was crazy, but I had to know-had to know if it was just a onetime thing.

"What are you doing?" Link asked.

I didn't reply, merely jumped.

"What the!" he shouted, but I tuned him out,

Focusing on a wind slowing my fall; picturing it this time with my eyes open instead of closed. I felt a warmth under my boots as I hovered above the ground. Link watched- amazed. He had moved from his spot on the wall to catch me, but there was no need.

Concentrating on the wind still under my feet I pictured it thinning slowly until my feet were a safe enough distance from the ground and then I pictured it fading away completely- it did.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Link asked the child side of him resurfacing.

"I'm not exactly sure, I just pictured a warm wind stopping my fall" I replied.

He stood, watching me closely for minute before Navi came down.

"Come on you two, Saria needs your help" she said, hovering next to the door to the forest temple.

We nodded and walked up the stone steps. Link slowly turned the knob and we stepped inside.

The first thing I noticed when we stepped inside was the sound of something moving.

"Hey Link, did you hear that?" I asked keeping him from moving forward.

He stopped and listened, and from his expression I could tell he noticed the odd sound as well. We walked forward slowly down the narrow almost flat stone stairway. The sound started to get louder and then a drip of something dropped to the floor. Our heads snapped up immediately to a very well hidden Skulltula hanging from the ceiling.

Before I could do anything Link pulled out his hook shot and fired. The Skulltula crashed to the floor- evaporating in green flames. Link's hook shot retracted.

"I thought this would be faster" he replied as he caught notice of my bemused face.

I shook it off and we continued forward to a door with strange swirling emblem above it. It looked like a vortex. Link opened the door and stepped through, me following close behind.

On the other side, was the Forest Temple; it was big, wide and everything was made of wood or foliage. It was also very dim except for four flame pillars; four peculiar flame pillars. I stared in awe, the flames were strangely colored. Before we could even get close enough four ghosts appeared, each the color of one of the flames.

"The Chosen one has awakened my sisters" the purple one said as she snatched the purple flame away while looking at Link. I was about to say something, to note my own existence before the red one spoke,

"Yes and the annoying _tool_ as well"she added, as she captured the red flame.

I glared; a tool huh? I'll show her a tool- I started towards them only to be kept standing in my spot. I was shocked, I wasn't moving. Something wouldn't _let _me move. I looked over at Link to see he was in the same predicament.

My glare quickly switched to frustration as I tried to move-anything, but it didn't work.

"Huh?" I voiced unknowingly out loud.

The blue ghost cackled obviously amused with Link and I and our vain attempts of moving.

"What a silly Hero, you can't move so long as we stand here" she told Link as she took the blue flame while he was glaring at her.

"Hush, ignore them, they shall not have such an easy task of finding the forest sage" the purple one commanded as the yellow clothed ghost took the flame.

That was when Link really got mad, I don't think I had seen him like that ever-it was…scary.

"Where is Saria!" he shouted, anger evident not only in his voice, but his eyes as well.

The yellow ghost looked over Link, smirking.

"Awaiting with the _princess_, in slumber for the Hero to save her."

"Princess?" I asked confused.

"Zelda?" Link asked, a strange far off look passing over his face.

"No, no, that princess is long gone, disappeared seven years ago" the blue one taunted.

I noticed Link look down at the floor, hiding the expression on his face; remembering how fond he was of Zelda I had an idea it was pain.

"Who are you talking about!" I shouted, feeling the anger literally bubbling up inside of me- in the form of the familiar 'Liquid fire', but I couldn't move my hands, and yet- the blue liquid, was floating right above my idle palm. I was shocked. The ghost sisters seemed to notice this.

"The tool knows not how to control her emotions sister" the red one commented to the green.

"Indeed, the princess well be happy" the green one replied.

"Silence! We take our leave now" the purple one exclaimed and as quickly as they came, just as quickly they left, slowly disappearing through the four doors of the temple.

"Come find us if you wish to save the forest sage Hero!" the purple one's voice rang out, just as a loud crash of something falling was heard- and with all the light gone…everything went black.

"Wait!"

Link yelled, his voice echoing throughout the darkness, but it was useless the ghosts were gone taking the flames with them.

"Link, Kairen it's no use you have to search the temple for them!" Navi shouted.

Navi was our only source of light aside from the pendant on my circlet that was glowing dark green. I chose to ignore it, it started glowing when the fires were taken…it was strange.

"Where do we start?" Link asked, apparently ignoring my pendant as well (though it seemed a hard thing to do for him, since his eyes were on my forehead as he spoke.)

"There!" Navi shouted, flying quickly toward a door straight across the flame pillars. We ran after her, the sound of our steps echoing loudly around us and the clacking of our boots as we ran up the stone steps to where Navi was hovering next to a door left ajar.

I pulled it open and Link and I stepped through. On the other side we were met with a skull…on fire. Quickly, before even I could react Link unsheathed his sword, and brought up his shield-standing in front of Navi and I. The fiery skull bounced off, losing its blue flame and Link made quick work of stabbing it twice before it got too far.

"Um, that was a Bubble, its flame holds a curse and if you're touched by it you lose the ability to use any weapons" Navi informed us while hovering in the spot where the "bubble" just was.

I resisted the urge to laugh at its name. Bubble? A skull on fire, blue fire with cursing abilities was called a bubble…there was just something strange there.

"Bubble?" Link questioned, an amused smile passing over his lips as he voiced my thoughts out loud.

Navi sighed, "I merely told you the name I didn't name it" she replied, slightly annoyed.

I giggled, but quickly stopped when the glow from my pendant passed over a large familiar vortex symbol on a door straight ahead. I walked up to it quickly, unaware of Link and Navi still bickering over the strangely named enemy.

The door was tall and appeared to open automatically considering there was no doorknob, not even a handle. I stepped lightly towards it, and the vortex glowed green under the light of my pendant.

Surprised I gasped, signaling Link and Navi to face towards the amazing feat before me. The door was opening as the vortex and the stone on my head glowed in unison.

"What did you do?" Link asked as he stepped through the door. I followed behind him silently, hoping he didn't ask again because I didn't have an answer. My hope was granted; as soon as we entered the room the door fell with a loud thud behind us, followed by metal bars falling over it.

"Link look out!"

I turned towards the room quickly just in time to see Link dodge roll out of the way of a walking skeleton's broad copper sword. I was reminded immediately of the first major fight against the King Stalfos, but I wasn't sure if this skeleton was even part of that King's army. There was something different about it besides its anomaly tall frame and bright orange red rimmed eyes.

On instinct I grasped for my pendant only to remember it was part of the circlet. Dropping my hand I unsheathed my sword from my side and held it at an arm's length. Link pulled his sword out as well, mimicking me in my stance.

We moved closer to the skeleton and circled it; looking for an opening. Of course, there was none. I shouted to Link not taking my eyes off the skeleton.

"Any ideas?"

"Not a clue, Navi?" Link turned to Navi who was hovering in front of the skeleton trying to find an opening. "You have to break its guard!" she yelled back, narrowly missing a swipe to her wing from the enemy's sword. "Alright then" I called back to her.

"Easier said than done" Link joked as he moved forward to distract the skeleton, it worked, but at a price. Link was moved further from the monster and closer to the ditch in the room, the only way out or in -meaning less room for him to dodge the swipes from the skeleton's amazingly ancient broad sword.

I watched as Link met the enemy's weapon with his own, parrying the attack with undeniable skill, but I was focusing more on how I could help him than his skills. I looked over the skeleton, still ignoring the green glow from my forehead.

'_There! Its left side was wide open!' _With a plan formed in my mind, I quickly, but for once in a lifetime elegantly moved swiftly towards the enemy and just as it was about to strike Link- I stabbed it in its unguarded side. Link rolled away from the ditch on the skeleton's right side as I jumped backwards and sidled closer to the right to avoid the monster's attempt to slice me in two.

"Thanks" Link told me, still watching the enemy. I responded by moving further back from the enemy as it moved in on me, "No problem" I parried the attack and forced myself backwards in the process. Unfortunately I lost my footing as well, tripped, landed on the floor, and watched my sword skid about six feet from my reach-just great.

"Kairen!" I heard Navi shout, combined with Link's voice (that sounded a little strange by the way) and looked up, frightened of the sword that was dangerously held above my head, I forced my body to roll to the right and just as I did I heard the sharp Klink of metal hitting the floor-sending a dust cloud in my midst. I used it as a cover as I searched for my sword instead it came to me and I grabbed it. I stood up listening to the sounds around me.

I could hear metal clanking against each other and I knew instantly Link was in the middle of a battle with the skeleton. Of course Link being who he was must have figured out a way to defeat the monster because minutes later as I drew closer to the sword clanking it suddenly ceased and a loud anguished scream pierced the air followed by bright green flames that sent my circlet into overdrive glowing mode for a second causing my head to burn slightly. I gasped in shock at the pain, but didn't fall to the ground like I had so many times before in the past, but the searing pain had been there for a reason.

'_You're here already? How boring and here I was hoping I'd get some time to myself'_

_Linae, you're here aren't you? _

'_Maybe' _

I could hear the sarcasm echoing around me, by now Link had opened the large chest that appeared shortly after the skeleton had been defeated. He and Navi were completely oblivious to the conversation I was having-if one really wanted to call it that.

"Kairen, look a map!"

I blinked, forcing Linae from my mind for the moment and looked at over at Link.

'_Hey! Focus on me! Don't you want to know how to get Sa-'_

I shut my eyes, just now realizing the pain the conversations I had with Linae caused me. It left a sapping feeling in its departure- like a leechfeeding on my energy.

"Hey, are you alright?" Link asked. I could hear him walking up to me as I tried to recompose myself. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine" I answered, trying my hardest to look normal. He glared, but said nothing. I knew he didn't believe me, but as long as he didn't say so I wasn't going to point it out to him.

My feet felt like jelly, there was no denying that fact and it really felt like I wouldn't be able to stand up. It was strange since it wasn't like this before when Linae would contact me, although it was also somewhat strange that it did it here- of all places!

This was a temple created by the six sages, once covered in the power of the sacred realm, but now everything was covered in darkness…

"Kairen, come on!" I snapped out of my thoughts and ran to catch up to Link. All in all I was not looking forward to this temple, it sounded as if all we would be doing was a pattern: find a ghost, kill it, restore the flame, probably fight some random middle boss and find another ghost, go through some extremely dangerous traps, find some weapon that could help us (conveniently located in a chest we would receive after defeating another middle boss), find a big key, restore elevator and oh yeah…meet my _little _sister.

'_Wow, you really have everything figured out already don't you?' _

_You have no idea._

We walked out of the room, me dreading the meeting I knew would come very soon, Link ready for anything (as always) and Navi unusually silent…

_**Back in Victorville**_

"Jake?"

"Fiona! You finally answered" Fiona sighed well in her mind.

She had called Jake only moments after she left Ms. Weston's house but he didn't pick up. With everything that had happened she'd forgotten that they had exchanged phone numbers and that tonight-was her 'date'.

"Hey Jake, sorry I couldn't find my phone" she heard herself reply, still feeling hollow inside. Not even the static from her cheap phone service could hide the emptiness she felt and apparently Jake caught on to it.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, hey um- I couldn't get Kai- I mean Karina to come…" she trailed off, the memories of what had happened only an hour before, resurfacing into her conscious mind-tears started to fill her eyes."Is-is that okay?" she asked, trying to hide the quivering in her voice.

"Yeah, it's all right. I had a feeling she would say no from the look on her face when she bought the game…" he replied a smile evident in his voice as he recalled the time with Karina. It made Fiona smile; to hear the softness in his voice as he spoke about her best friend Karina, Kairen…and yet it made her sad too, but she dare not say why.

"So it will just be the two of us then, alright sounds good to me"

"Is 8'o clock good?"

"Yeah, it's perfect! The movie starts at 9, so I'll see you then okay?"

"Okay, bye"

"Bye" Fiona closed her phone.

"So, he was planning to see a movie with Kairen after all…I thought he was just joking."

_Fiona watched from the corner of her eye as Karina slipped away-to the cash registers. She knew Karina wouldn't wait for her, she also knew exactly how long it took for Karina to run all the way home and fumble for the keys in front of the door. Fiona wasn't known as her best friend for nothing. She figured she'd just call her then for a ride, the annoyance she'd receive from Karina's side of the line would be her revenge. She focused back on Jake, a serious expression taking place of her smile; she also noticed the hopeless and slightly frightened look on his face, she had the urge to roll her eyes, but thought better of it due to the situation._

"_She's not going to save you, and don't worry- I'm not one of your fan girls"_

"_Wait, but you-and then…what?"_

"_I'm here to ask you if you want to hang out with us, I've seen how you act towards Karina and I think it'd be nice if you two were formally introduced because I don't think it's very healthy for you to continue to try to get her to notice you, and fail." Fiona hated the sentence as soon as it left her lips. Formally introduced? That was a lie, but what else could she say? _

_The boy, Jake- her once best friend from childhood remained silent, studying her as if she were mad, but she could just make out a light tinge of pink resting across his already gorgeous face features-making him look slightly cuter than hot._

"It was the same as before" Fiona voiced out loud as she continued walking down the street to her house. Her pace slowed, letting past events from the store catch up to her. It was funny how she told Kairen it was a 'date'; even funnier how Kairen really believed her. In reality- it was far from it, Fiona was tired of hiding the fact that Jake was the friend that she and Kairen had lost all those years ago- she wanted to bring the three of them back together, even if it meant forcing Kairen to remember him.

Of course this also meant letting that slight chance of Kairen becoming aware of the obvious, above obvious crush Jake had on her, which meant-well Fiona didn't really want to think about it at the time, but it meant Fiona's own feelings for the boy would have to either remain ignored or fade completely. Now that she knew Kairen wouldn't be coming back…it made her angry that she could be so selfish at the time.

"_So, do you want to hang out with us later?" Fiona asked, looking Jake directly in the eye. It was crucial that she'd get him to say yes- the things she did for Karina, sometimes even she half wondered why she did them. It wasn't as if she didn't like Jake- she had liked him for so long, ever since they were children. It was the reason she couldn't forget him- couldn't forget the connection she had with him._

_Unfortunately, Jake seemed really nervous, "You can, can tell?" he asked slight embarrassment showing. Fiona smirked,_

"_It's not that hard, I'm just surprised it's her you like- all those fan girls you have what about them?" she teased trying to lighten the mood. Jake looked at Fiona directly in the eye almost causing her to falter her smirk._

"_That…I can't answer you…" he replied glancing to the side. Fiona's smirk fell as she noted the serious expression on his face. Jake looked (to Fiona) lost, as if he didn't understand or couldn't figure out why he liked Karina and even before he stated what his face already was telling her, Fiona knew why,_

"_It's just…there's something about her…I don't know, but I just feel really happy around her and everything seems to make sense when she's around…I really can't explain it …" he trailed off._

_Fiona's heart was hurting, breaking with each word but she stayed strong waiting for him to finish his thought, even though she already knew what it would be, she braced herself._

"_It's almost as if, as if I've known her my entire life." He finished looking off into the distance seeing something Fiona couldn't, the curse of her sight seeing the many customers with their shopping carts and baskets as they cruised through the aisles instead. Jake snapped back to reality,_

"_Sorry, spaced out there" he apologized. Fiona shook her head,_

"_No worries, I do sort of need an answer from you though" Fiona replied giggling, it hurt, it did, but she would ignore it for the moment. So, he remembered Karina, or was able to feel that he knew her before-big deal, that was a good thing wasn't? She reasoned with the part of her that wanted to change the plans for her own selfish reasons. It was good- this was good._

"_Oh, right, uh sure, what did you have planned?" his voiced came, knocking Fiona out of her thoughts._

"_You actually want to?" she asked, disbelief evident in her voice. This plan of hers seemed to be working better than even she had thought it would._

"_Well, you're right- It's not healthy for me to continue to try and get Karina to notice me and continue to fail, and it really means a lot to me that you- her best friend are willing to help me out, or are you helping Karina out? Because either way it still means a lot." Fiona smiled, noting how Jake could easily start rambling, she also felt her ears grow warm at his gratitude._

"_I'm offering my help for Karina's sake- I think she's too lost in her video games and it's unhealthy for her" she stated, then laughed "I wonder how I'll be able to get her to come with me in the first place."_

"_Hah, yeah that could be a problem" Jake replied laughing._

"_Yeah, that and the fact I really didn't have anything planned yet" Fiona added._

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Hmm, well how about a movie?" Jake suggested._

"_Okay, uh…which one?" _

"_How about Harry Potter- it shouldn't be crowded anymore."_

"_You__like Harry Potter?" Fiona asked in disbelief that a boy as popular as the one before her could be interested in such a book, much less the movie of it._

"_Well, yeah who doesn't?" he answered confused. His expression slowly turned to a sly smile,_

"_Oooh, I get it, you think that just because I'm well known at school that I don't care for anything that could be labeled as 'nerdy'…" he teased the sly smile turning to a smirk._

"_No! It's just- I don't know it seems to be a real unlikely…okay fine I admit it!" she exclaimed with a huff, light pinkness rising on her cheeks._

"_Haha, it's cool, but most __popular__ people like the Harry Potter series." Jake commented emphasizing on the word popular as he did so. All Fiona could manage to do was glare at Jake's teasing._

"_Okay, movie is decided now I have to go and talk to Karina and try to get her to actually __come __to this little get together, but I don't even know how to bring it up…" Fiona trailed off imagining the look on Karina's face. It was surely going to take a lot more than "I think we should hang out with Jake" that wouldn't get Karina to budge an inch from the TV screen or much less her room. _

"_Well, how about telling her you're going to the movies with me because I accepted your request for a date and that she's welcome to come too?" Jake suggested, noticing the stress level on Fiona's face rising. She snapped back to reality,_

"_You know, despite how strange that sounds it just might work" Fiona replied, thinking of her own modifications to what Jake had suggested. If she was to tell Karina that Jake wouldn't go on a date with her unless Karina came, then that might earn a little sympathy and hopefully pity from Karina and she would come with Fiona of her own free will, but then again that lie sounded ridiculous as she went over it again in her head._

_Fiona pulled out her phone; exactly twenty minutes had passed by since Karina left. Fiona smirked unintentionally 'Karina should have reached the door by now' she thought. With this in mind Fiona flipped her cell phone open. She turned to Jake._

"_Hold on real quick" she told him, hitting the redial button._

_All Jake could do was watch, confused and slightly amused with the mischievous glint in Fiona's eye as she held the phone to her ear waiting for Karina (he guessed) to pick up her phone. Fiona didn't have to wait long._

"_Rina, where are you? I turned my back on you for a second and you were gone!" Fiona exclaimed into the phone barely being able to suppress the snicker in her voice. It became apparent to Jake that the call was timed for a reason because seconds after this line he could make out the static of Karina's voice on the other line._

_He couldn't hear what she was saying but whatever she had said it sounded painfully sweet. Something he knew from seeing the girl once awhile- was not her style. He also knew it wasn't good from the look on Fiona's face. Disappointment mixed with acceptance was written all over her face._

"_Why! How am I supposed to get there!" Fiona shouted into the receiver genuinely annoyed with what ever Karina had said, and whatever Karina said in response didn't help the matter._

"_Rina! You can't be serious! I don't want to walk! Have Damien pick me up pleaaassse?" Jake held in his laugh. He had often heard stories about Fiona's legendary laziness but had never believed them himself. Yet, here it was, proven that Fiona could be quite lazy after all._

_Karina's side of the line was quiet, only the sound of Fiona's silent growl could be heard as she waited for a response to her suggestion Jake smiled, the two friends, Karina and Fiona, there was just something about them that felt strangely comforting to him. For some reason they made him feel…complete… he shook himself out of his daze as something that sounded strangely like a static-filled grunt followed by Fiona's more cheerful tone of voice reached his ears. _

"_Yay! Thanks so much for understanding! Oh and when I get there I have some wonderful news for you!" Fiona said hanging up in the process, Jake guessed this was all part of her plan to lure Karina in and he found himself slightly curious how she was going to play this all off._

"_Well…"Fiona turned to Jake, "That settles that" she finished storing her phone back in her bag with a mock grace twist of her wrist. "So, see you later then?"_

"_Yeah, oh wait, uh how do I get a hold of you?" Jake asked, the question entering Fiona's mind at the same time. "Oh yeah!" she exclaimed pulling her cell phone out of her bag once more. She flipped open the cellular device and recited her number,_

"_555-"_

"_Wait" Jake said, pulling out his cell phone from his front pocket and flipping it open. Fiona obeyed and waited patiently as Jake punched in what she presumed her name. "Okay continue" Jake commanded,_

"_You remembered the first three digits that fast?" Fiona replied disbelievingly and slightly amazed._

"_That's what happens when you keep repeating the numbers in your head" Jake replied laughing. Fiona glared at him but quickly recited the rest of her number._

"_9714"_

"_Okay, my number is 555-3256" he whispered. Fiona blinked after punching in all the digits after his name._

"_Why are you whispering?" she asked curiously. Jake stared at her a for good five seconds before answering, "behind you" he replied so softly Fiona was afraid she had misheard him. Without turning around she tuned in her hearing to behind her. The racket of giggling, grunts and 'humphs' followed her ears- Jake's fan girls, of course._

"_Oh" Fiona managed, a small smirk crossing her features, "I guess I have leverage over you now" she teased. Jake grimaced, "you wouldn't". Fiona smiled sweetly, but didn't answer his question. Instead she said her farewell with a hint of mischief laced within it,_

"_See you later Jake" Fiona melted away into the growing crowd of girls, leaving a perplexed and overwhelmed teenage boy staring after her. _

Fiona stepped up to her front door, all memory of past events fading once again into its depths. She opened her bag, and pulled out her house keys. For a few distant seconds she stared at the dangling string of assorted hearts on the keychain before finally putting it into the lock and turning the knob.

She stepped inside, as expected the house was empty of anyone except for Fiona, well her and her dog Smokey who came running on his tiny legs to greet her.

"Smokey! How are you? Did you miss me?" Fiona childishly asked the black lab as she kneeled down to scratch him behind the ears. The pup responded by licking her face. Fiona giggled and pet Smokey's head before turning to the stairway that led to her room. She set her hand on the rail and climbed up the stairs as Smokey happily bounded after her.

Once inside her room she set down her bag and travelled to her closet to pick out something to wear. After much trial and error with outfits she finally decided on a pair of dark blue jeans with her black trench coat, black boots, and a white peasant blouse Kairen had bought her for her 14th birthday. For accessories Fiona settled on her signature Tiffany & Co designed emerald colored glass heart-custom made and a streamline clean cut white bag.

When Fiona looked at the clock on her nightstand she almost fell over. It seemed time had a way of getting from her now in days. The clock's pink crystallized numbers read 7:20 p.m and she still had to get the bus stop. Fiona quickly grabbed her house keys, two theater tickets, pet Smokey on the head and headed for the front door. As Fiona wrenched open the door she literally (and embarrassingly) stumbled right into her 'date.'

"Jake?" she said looking up at him bewildered. Fiona's first thoughts were how in the world had he known where she lived and more importantly, what was he doing in front of her door in the first place.

"Uh, I um live about four houses down remember?" Fiona mentally slapped herself of course she knew that! All three of them still lived near each other and in the same houses.

"Oh yeah!" she replied foolishly, berating herself inside for forgetting. Quickly she stepped away from him and began to dig in her bag for anything that could be used as a distraction from her embarrassment.

Her searching paid off and she pulled out the two theater tickets.

"I got the tickets!" she exclaimed lamely waving them in the air. Jake smiled at Fiona's childish actions and plucked one of the tickets from her raised fist,

"Great! Let's get going" he said, pulling Fiona by the hand on to the sidewalk, but quickly let go as he realized Fiona still needed to close the door and lock the house.

"Uh right, well off we go!" Fiona exclaimed dashing past Jake toward the bus stop. Jake watched her for a few seconds before racing off after her. They arrived in front of the bus stop just as the bus came into view from over the hill.

"Okay, since you're paying for the movies I'll pay for the ride deal?" Jake asked stated as he pulled out the money for the bus. Fiona shrugged as she slipped past him to the front of the bus just as the doors opened before her. She grabbed the railing and smiled at the bus driver whom she knew.

"Hi Mike!" she exclaimed.

Mike rolled his eyes,

"Oh great you're back" he replied with a hint of disgust, but Fiona continued smiling she was used to Mike teasing her and it didn't bother the slightest hair on her head that he was "disgusted'.

"Thaaaaaaaaaaaaat's right!"

"Yeah, yeah just pay up already" Mike said a small smile surfacing on his face as he gestured to the coin box. Fiona smiled then put her hands behind her back leaning forward (no one was aboard the bus at this time of the evening so it was alright to stall)

"Hehe sorry Mike not my job this time" she said running down aisle to her usual spot.

"Yup, that honor would be mine" Jake added making his presence known as he slipped the two quarters into the box, then proceeding to make his way down the rows to where Fiona had situated herself. "Well, well Fiona if I hadn't known better I'd say there is an actual _guy _sitting next to you" Mike said as he closed the doors and the bus was set into motion again.

Fiona's face felt as if it was on fire and her ears flushed red with embarrassment, "What's that supposed to mean!" she exclaimed, annoyed at Mike's jab at her personal life when it came to guys. Mike just laughed and winked in the mirror to Jake, who in return blinked bemused at what he meant.

"So, what was the last thing Karina said to you before she left our world for Hyrule?" Fiona- taken by surprise jolted from her angry face, even though she knew Jake had no clue about the entire Hyrule ordeal and was merely joking and trying to make conversation she found it quite eerie he'd brought up the subject with that particular wording, still she managed to keep her cool and with a giggle- filled reply,

"She said Uh huh okay bye"

_Goodbye?_

Fiona heard Kairen's actual words echo in her mind as she lied bringing with it a large heart ache for her friend. Although Jake remained blissfully unaware of her inner struggle and laughed.

"Sounds just like her" Fiona heard him say and looked up to see him smiling at her. She smiled back before turning her attention to the view outside, the houses were drifting behind as the bus past them up, but she was focused on the sun. It was drifting slowly to the horizon turning the clouds above to hues of pink, orange and yellow.

"It's amazing isn't?" Jake said, Fiona looked back at him, he was watching the window just like her and completely entranced by the view. Fiona nodded her head "mmhm" she replied looking at the window again for once glad that Mike was too busy paying attention to the road to tease her.

The bus dropped Fiona and Jake at the only large city like place in the whole town- the plaza.

"Thanks Mike for not crashing!" Fiona said smiling up at the bus driver. Mike, knowing the girl was just teasing replied with a small nod of his head and a smile before closing the doors and driving off.

"You two seem to get along pretty well" Jake's voiced sounded to her right. He was standing with his hands in his pockets against the bus stop post. Fiona smiled,

"Of course Mike is like my older brother he's always been looking out for me and Karina since we take the bus to school every day." Even as her best friend's name left her lips Fiona immediately regretted it. Images of Kairen's entered her mind again. Especially around the time Fiona almost let Kairen drown.

As she and Jake walked side by side to the ticket booth Fiona's thoughts wandered back to the time when she lost it-literally.

_It was shortly after she discovered Kairen's pendant had unnatural properties. Fiona wasn't sure why but she became very curious. Unlike most people her curiosity was known for causing trouble because instead of fading away to become thought Fiona's curiosity became action and her actions led her to wanting to discover the truth behind the pendant no matter the cost- even if it meant letting her best friend fall into a waterfall 20 feet below her. _

"Come Fiona, let's go get some pizza to eat while we wait" Jake suggested pointing over at the snack bar. They had already purchased their tickets and were walking further into the entrance room of the theater- of course Fiona didn't realize any of this so she nodded her head in agreement. Jake smiled, but Fiona turned her head.

"Hey Jake… it's getting pretty crowded" Fiona started, her head still turned away from him. She reached into her bag, pulling out her cell phone and flipping it open,

"It's 8:01, and look at the line- it's getting really long…" Fiona continued still facing away from him but looking at the line the two of them would have to be standing in very soon.

"Yikes, you're right. Well alright I'll get the food you grab a spot" Jake said, Fiona chanced a glance and was rewarded with his smile- she smiled back.

As Jake turned towards the snack bar Fiona made her way to the line- ignoring the stares of disapproving parents and the loud yelling of children, she took her spot, standing stiffly next to the divider. She looked back at where Jake was, he was gone- already melted into the growing crowd. She looked down, an act of her subconscious. Jake's smile to Fiona…her smiling back…her being here…with him…

It felt wrong…

Everything did…

_**In the Forest Temple**_

"Ohhh no I refuse!"

"Kairen, we sort of you know _have _to go in there to save Saria"

"I don't care! Those, those those-"

"Floor masters?"

"Eeep! NAVI!"

"Haha, nice acting Karien but really you shot the disembodied hand with a blue liquid fire arrow…Twice! I highly doubt you're all that afraid of them."

Link…I wanted to just kill him right then and there who cares if he's the Hero! Okay, I guess I should back up?

Let's just say…I was right…

Right about the whole thing-

This temple, what we would have to do to save Saria, the weapons we would get, and my sister…

Yup, she's behind all of this just like Rauru said she was…I didn't really want to think about that and you know what else? She's right here-behind this big door that Link is currently trying to make me open (I have the key that opens it)…but I don't want to see it…see my fears confirmed…

I dropped the key or more so the key slipped from my grasp landing on the stone floor with a sickening thud that echoed all around us- at least that's how it sounded to me.

This entire time I was faking the fear of facing more floor masters (these really weird disembodied hands that suck the life out of their victims, much like the redeads now that I think about it)

Link of course _had _to grab the key and while doing so smirk at me as he fit it into the enormous lock. I faked a fake glare back before a distinctive 'click' of the lock opening was heard.

"_Oh, you're finally here?"_

_Her _voiced echoed, as we stepped in. I did my best to ignore her- taking in the room before me. It was dark, gloomy and something didn't feel right about it. Link and Navi were walking up ahead at a faster pace completely oblivious to the strange and eerie feeling I was getting. Well, my circlet helped with this too. It was glowing; that dark emerald green and this only succeeded in making the room creepier.

We walked up some stairs and on to a circular platform.

"Can't you turn that thing off or something?" Link asked, jokingly.

He has been teasing me about my circlet since it first started glowing and hasn't stopped since. I glared without really meaning anything in it, but he wasn't looking at me. He was glaring at the paintings that hung on the walls all around us. While he examined the walls I took an interest on the floor beneath us. Like everything in this temple it was made of stone, but it was covered in vines except one part directly in the middle of the platform- the Triforce.

A loud 'shing' was heard and I spun around to the face the spot where we entered- bars with spikes on the top…greeeeeeeeeeeeeeat.

"That's not good" I commented, but Link shushed me and looked up at the ceiling. His eyes focused on one dimly lit corner…where vines were slowly creeping downwards. I could feel magic- a lot of it surrounding us.

"So you're the Hero of Time?" a voice I was hoping not to hear teased,

"You're not that intimidating" she finished materializing right in front of us. Link pulled out the Master Sword and I followed suit unsheathing my own sword from its place around my waist.

"Where's Saria!" Link demanded, his blues eyes glimmering with anger. The fifteen year old girl before us smirked, "Now why would I tell you that?" she asked, her voice laced with an unseen threat. I wanted to say something, ask her why, why I was forced to stand here-sword in hand and she on the other side of it-but it seemed she gained a new trick.

"If you must know Kairen it is fate"

I almost dropped my guard as she turned to face me, but there was nothing in her eyes. Just like the time before, they were emerald green meshed with hazel brown glaring through me to my soul.

"How did yo-"

"You think rather loud it's hard not to hear it" she replied coldly before I could even finish my sentence.

"And yes Link, I'm dangerous no need to tell Kairen that, I'm _sure _she already knows" she said a smile appearing on her lips. It was then I noticed exactly why everyone was confusing me with her. She looked like me- everything, well aside from her eyes, those strange black highlights in her hair, headband, clothing, height and the black thorn covered bracelet around her right wrist that in the middle stood a lone flower with a stone just like mine embedded in its middle. Other than that she was an exact replica of me.

"Go ahead, observe me head to toe Kairen I got all day" she added monotonously, examining her nails. This was getting a little annoying.

"Don't tell me you haven't figured it out yet" she commented now looking me directly in the eye. Before I knew what was happening I saw Link run past me straight towards her, but…he stopped.

A look of utter shock and bewilderment passed over Link's features just as Navi shouted

"Link!" What happened next happened so fast I wasn't even aware it happened until it was directed at me. Link came flying towards me with the Master Sword in hand. Reflexively, I raised my sword to counter and block his attack on me,

"Hey, what's going on?" I said pushing Link away from me with my sword. He staggered backwards but I noticed he looked just as confused as I felt.

I heard a chuckling behind me, and turned around mustering up the angriest glare I could manage.

"Lianne" I all but spat, "What did you do?" I asked, calmly watching her for any sudden moves. She only sighed as if she was bored with me and answered,

"It's Linae now, Kairen and " before I felt the control of my own hand leaving me. My circlet was glowing emerald green beyond recognition. I heard a scream and then a thud and the feeling of control over my self returned. I, in no way, even after the display of him being beaten up and counted Link out that fast. With Linae focused entirely on me he got up off the floor and sent an arrow flying, distracting her concentration on me and giving me the upper hand of sending her to the ground with a well placed trip up.

"Thanks Link!" I called over to him, but of course he _had _to nag me

"Pay attention" he snapped. I decided to let it slide this time, Linae was mad, didn't have to be a genius to see that one, but…instead of fighting us…she disappeared.

"_This is boring perhaps you'll be more of a challenge the next time we meet, see you later sister"_

I had about a minute to feel insulted before the feeling of magic disappeared, the glowing from my circlet ceased and the room became dark again yet, Link was still alert. His sword put away and loaded bow equipped. Taking Link as an example I sheathed my sword and pulled out my bow. As I did so the sound hooves entered my ears. I looked up- strange it sounded like it was coming from one the pictures…

"Look out!" Without warning I felt myself get pushed out of the way as Link threw himself on top me sending us both skidding across the floor and just barely avoiding a very large ball of electricity. I scrambled to my feet (Link was already on his) and scanned the pictures aiming for- well I don't know, I didn't get a glimpse of our attacker. I only knew that they were either a horse or riding one- I chose the latter.

"Aim for the pictures and look for a horse" Link told me calmly, I didn't say anything knowing the dire consequences of doing so. I turned to face the pictures- Link and I back to back listening to the steady beat of hooves and the neighing of a horse.

"There!" I heard a 'swish' and saw an arrow flying straight for the picture that Link was facing and at the same time another horse appeared in the painting I was facing. Confused, I watched the horse and its rider coming steadily closer. Getting ready for any sudden movements I loaded my bow just as Link yelled,

"It's trick!" he turned away from his painting to face mine. Before Link could take the kill I moved forward and shot the horse it screeched in rage and turned around. Did I mention it was coming out of the painting?

Link took charge once more shooting the same horse when it appeared in another painting. I decided to hang back and be the one to look out for the horse in the paintings.

"Link the one to your left!" I shouted just as the fake one turned back the way it came. Link smirked and shot the horse to his left. A cry echoed followed by a loud ripping sound.

I looked up at the painting. A large purple vortex was forming in front of it. I readied my bow, but Link stepped up in front of me sword drawn.

"Stand back" he said, not once glancing over his shoulder at me. I didn't say anything (even though I was slightly annoyed that he didn't want me to fight) and did as he commanded. The rider emerged from it holding what looked like a large spear. It also looked like Ganondorf, but it wasn't the same presence so I knew it wasn't him. I glanced back at Link.

He looked angry, really angry. The rider smirked down at us, but didn't speak. Instead he raised his spear and electricity started to gather around it.

"Navi, is this-" I heard Link question Navi only to be cut off by her.

"No, it's a trick this is a phantom of Ganon" she replied looking up at the said phantom. I looked back up at the phantom just as it let go of the ball of energy.

"Pay attention!" I shouted, but Link heard me too late and the energy ball was getting too close for him to react in time. Without thinking I raised my hand imagining something to counter the ball of energy and send it ricocheting back to the Phantom. As if an answer to my unspoken desperation a large and thick whip of liquid fire shot forward from the space around my hand-placing itself between the energy and Link and Navi sending the energy back.

The phantom crashed to the ground, Link amazed for a second shifted into action, taking the Master Sword in hand and slashing the stunned phantom on the floor. Link got in three more hits before the phantom rose back into the air-its attention now focused on me.

"This is great!" I hear Link exclaim somewhere to the right of me. I was looking up at the phantom and scoffed,

"Yeah, for you maybe" I grumbled getting into my defense stance,

"No! For both of us, you be the distraction and I'll attack!" he shouted back just as another energy ball came towards me. I gripped my sword tighter getting ready to send it back. Knowing full well that if I messed up the consequences could be fatal. Link sped into action, jumping in front of me and initiating a game of 'high powered tennis' between himself and the phantom.

Navi flew away from Link and next to me,

"Good job Kairen" she commented as we watched the tennis match. I managed a weak smile. "Thanks"

"Perhaps we should look for Saria while he fights?" I suggested. Navi's glow dimmed slightly before bouncing back, "No, we need to stay here in case Link needs help" she told me looking over at Link. I frowned, from where I stood it didn't look nor did it sound like Link need any help. Still, I followed Navi's example and watched. _

Link was focused only on one thing- Saria, where was Saria? That was what was running through his mind the entire time. Through out the forest temple Kairen and Navi kept exchanging worried glances with each other, and he knew it was because of him. Of course, he ignored them and focused only on the task at hand which was capturing all the poe sister's and making them talk, but it didn't work out that way…

Instead when ever he defeated one it spoke in riddles.

"_The Princess will not be happy"_

"_The Sage will awaken"_

"_In the night it shall be"  
_

"_The tool is nothing but a tool until the end"_

The last one had sent Kairen into a fit of comical rage which Link couldn't help himself and laughed at which resulted in him getting smacked in the arm by her fist. It didn't hurt but just to humor her he acted as if it had. She seemed to notice this at the time and smiled at him. It was her smile that brought back his thoughts of Saria and he quickly rebounded into his serious state of mind.

When they arrived in the last chamber he was more than ready to take on whatever challenge was sent his way and confident that he would save Saria. So he decided to pick on Kairen on a little. She went on along with it and pretended to be mad, but when they entered the chamber and it was empty Link was immediately filled with dread. He started to think of all the horrible things that could have happened to Saria and that she wouldn't be the same as a result. This single line of thoughts fueled his anger against the new foe.

Or should he say old? The girl, the one on the horse he and Kairen met seven years ago stood before him older and of all things smirking. She had a striking resemblance to Kairen that it almost threw him off guard. He yelled at the girl demanding to know where Saria was, but of course she didn't tell him. She only mocked him and made a fool out of him.

Link glared down at the phantom, this was it- it was over. He plunged his sword into the phantom and leapt back- noticing Kairen and Navi watching his every move from the corner of his eye. Then…_he _spoke.

"Hey kids, you did quite well… It looks like you may be gaining some slight skill." Link noticed Kairen tense up as she stared down into the purple vortex that appeared in the floor. Link himself glared at the phantom is if it was the source of the voice and waited for it to say something else. _

"But you have defeated only my phantom…" I was scared, I wouldn't admit it out loud but it was truly frightening that Ganondorf could see what we were doing and could act from where he was to kill us if he wanted to and didn't do so merely because he saw us as no threat- that part angered me. I glared up at the phantom.

"When you fight the real me, it won't be so easy!" the sorcerer's voice rang through the room. Momentarily, I allowed a scoff to escape my lips, sheathing my sword as did so, but he wasn't done talking yet.

"What a useless creation that was! I will banish it to the gap between dimensions!" he shouted. A sickening feeling of power being used overcame me and I almost dropped to the floor from the weight of it. The phantom screamed as it was pulled into the portal not as a whole, but in pieces. I cringed as it was ripped apart before our eyes. _

Link noticed Kairen stagger slightly as the phantom was pulled into the portal. He guessed it had to do something with level of magic that was being used around them.

"Oh, he's gone?" Linae's voiced echoed after the portal disappeared and two heart containers appeared.

"And here I thought Ganondorf had it all under control" Link could practically see the smirk on the girl's face even though it was clear she wasn't even in the room. Kairen stood up,

"Why are you siding with him!" she screamed, catching Link off guard- there was so much emotion in her question, almost like Kairen felt betrayed. Linae's voice answered,

"Who cares, oh and here a present as a reward- It's not like you'll save the rest of them anyway" a blue portal appeared on the floor just as Link took hold of his heart container. Kairen was glaring up at the ceiling, but Link noticed she already had her heart container. He briefly wondered why Kairen seemed so upset when it came to Linae and why the two of the looked so much alike, but he shoved those unanswered questions aside and stepped into the blue light with Kairen right behind him. _

"See you two again soon!" Linae's voice shouted as we were engulfed in a blue crystal and I was forced to close my eyes.

When I opened them again we were back in the chamber of sages facing the green medallion on the floor. Link looked anxious as a green spark emerged from the medallion and started to form into a figure.

"Thank you… Because of you, I could awaken as a Sage" A small girl with green hair and blue eyes faced us. She looked just like Saria and yet…different.

"I am Saria. The Sage of the Forest Temple…" It was Saria, I glanced over at Link. His anxious expression had melted into a smile. I sighed in relief; he was back to his old self. Saria turned to face Link.

"I always believed that you would come. Because I know you…" she trailed off as she glanced over at me and smiled. I smiled back glad that I was acknowledged. Link started to say something

"Saria I-" but she cut him off.

"No…" she told him smiling, but there was a hint of sadness in it. "You don't have to explain it to me…" she trailed off again.

"Because…" she looked at me once more, "It is destiny that you and I can't live in the same world" she finished, turning back to Link. I looked over at Link. Instead of seeing disbelief or even sadness I saw he was smiling in understanding.

"I will stay here as the Forest Sage and help you…" Saria continued. Link nodded in acceptance. "Now take this Medallion" Saria whispered gently, raising her hands up.

A medallion appeared in Link's hands and I felt my circlet grow warm I glanced down in the water at my reflection to see two small medallions embedded in my circlet, one yellow and a green one that was still gleaming. A white light surrounded us along with Saria's voice.

"Saria will always be your friend"

Link, Navi and I found ourselves standing next to a small plant that was sprouting on the floor. For some reason Link took an interest in it and leaned in closer. I watched, bewildered. Link was still inspecting the plant and I watched it, noticing…it was moving…

"Hey, Uh Link-" I started to say just as the plant suddenly sprung forward with a greeting "Hi there!" startling Link so bad that he jumped back four feet screaming. I burst out laughing (so did Navi). Link glared at us but we continued laughing. The plant was now standing in front of us with happy little smile on its face,

"I'm the Deku tree sprout!"it exclaimed, Navi and I ceased are giggles as Link got up off the floor. The sprout continued, "Because of you two and Saria broke the curse on the Forest Temple. I can grow and flourish!" he explained, I blinked still getting used to the happiness that was radiating off the small sprout.

"Thanks a lot!" he finished, still smiling. I smiled back, "Anytime" Link continued to glare at me but managed a "You're welcome" and walked forward. The sprout directed his attention to Link,

"Hey, have you seen your old friends? None of them recognized you with your grown-up body, did they?" the sprout asked. Link shook his head.

"No they didn't…" he replied.

"That's because the Kokiri never grow up! Even after seven years they're still kids!" the sprout exclaimed. Link was shocked, so was I- so if Kokiri never grew up then that means that Link's a-

"Then why did I grow up?" Link asked, breaking me out of my own realization.

"You are not a Kokiri you are actually a Hylian!" it exclaimed happily once again. I glanced over at Link. To see he was staring blankly at the sprout,

"I am happy to finally reveal this secret to you!" the sprout added.

"What?" Link managed to say. I looked over at Navi to see she wasn't surprised in the slightest; in fact it was as if she already knew Link was a Hylian. Granted, I had just figured it out two minutes ago.

"Some time ago, before King of Hyrule unified the kingdom, there was a great war and a fire that spread across its land. A Hylian mother with her baby escaped into the forest, but the mother was severely injured from the fires…"

I looked over at Link, he looked pained as the sprout continued.

"She came to the Deku Tree before me asking for shelter for her baby that was all she wanted and she gave up her life for it." Link's eyes widened in shock then narrowed in sadness.

"The Deku Tree before me could sense the baby was a _Child of Destiny _and had the child raised as a Kokiri to keep it safe, that child was you!" the sprout exclaimed. I noticed Link wasn't looking at anyone anymore. He was staring at the ground.

"You are a Hylian, and were always bound to leave this forest" the sprout continued. Link looked up and watched him- worriedly.

"And now you have learned your own destiny…" Link watched the sprout. "So now you know what you must do…" Link was about to reply but the sprout continued, "You must save the land of Hyrule!" it exclaimed now bouncing up and down. Link stepped away from it, smiling to himself.

"Now Link, and you too Kairen break the curses on all of the Temples, and return peace to Hyrule!" it exclaimed. I smiled and nodded my head Navi hovering next to me, but Link frowned,

"What about Kairen's destiny?" he asked. It suddenly grew quiet and the smile on the sprout's face faded into a frown so quickly I wasn't even sure it really did.

"You'll know in due time" the sprout responded looking directly at me. I felt chills go down my spine as his black eyes pierced my blue-hazel ones. With that said I turned around, one quote from certain red-eyed Shiekah echoing in my head- our next destination.

"_One on a High Mountain.."_


	16. SKIP OVER THIS

BLANK

This is here because I have to keep the reviews in order. This used to be Chapter 15 Part 2 but I combined the two into one.


	17. 16: Emotions on High, Discovery

Kairi irl Revision Version April 24, 2009 1:07 a.m

Disclaimer: I own nothing Zelda related.

Claimer: I own everything not Zelda related.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Sixteen Emotions on High, Discovery

…

…

"Link…"

"Where…where are they…"

"Link…" Navi.

"It's empty…why is it empty…"

"Link…" Me…

We made it…to Goron City…

Or what was left of it…

I shut my eyes, the scene was too much to bear and _her _image appeared. I could see it. Linae… and Damien…were responsible for everything here- all the pain, written on the walls in form of smeared red-blood.

"Link" I tried again. He ignored me, then I got brave and put my hand on his shoulder…I wasn't sure what possessed me to do it, but I didn't think I just did it. He pulled away from me without so much as a glance back at me. I lowered my hand as a frown found its place on my already solemn face.

"It's okay Kairen, he's just…he's having a hard time accepting how things are." Navi reassured me, but this only made me question my own ways. I was just as much attached to the Goron's as Link was and I disliked Ganondorf as much as he did too. So, why was it so different for him? I was doing perfectly fine compared to his sudden displays of emotion, and…he didn't have to shove me away like that...

I sighed, deciding it was best to let it go and followed after him. He wouldn't say anything, and I was too afraid to try and get him to talk so I just fell in step behind him. Navi was also silent. We walked down to the second floor passing a large lava pit. That's when I spotted a rock rolling closer towards Link. I was about to call his name to move when it switched directions and rolled back the way it came…a Goron! I dashed ahead of the oblivious Link and ran to try and catch it- and yes, Link was that far into his pondering and didn't notice a thing.

Link knew he was being cold, but he couldn't stop himself. Everywhere he and Kairen travelled it seemed disaster had struck after they left. He felt it was his fault…even with his mother.

When the Deku Sprout first explained how he was a Hylian, Link was glad, and slightly saddened that he would age while Saria would always be the same. No, now that he thought about it. It wasn't his new revelation that he was upset about and it wasn't entirely the whole "bringers of chaos" reputation he and Kairen were establishing without even trying,

"_So you're the Hero of Time?" _

"_You're not that intimidating" _

Those words angered Link, the words of Kairen's younger clone, (well aside for some appearance factors)…Linae... She had done something to him in the forest temple. Link had lost control of his body and almost immediately felt like a puppet as he attacked Kairen. If it wasn't for her fast reflexes…Link didn't want to think about it.

"Oww!" Link snapped out of his thoughts to see Kairen standing next to a…Goron, a small one at that. The Goron was rubbing his head as he tried to clear his vision. Link noticed bomb remains on the floor and Kairen's guilty expression he put the two together and realized the small form he saw rolling around (but chose not to acknowledge it) was this Goron and Kairen, having no way to talk to the Goron, threw a bomb in their path to make them stop. Link laughed, for the first time since they left the Kokiri Village.

I smiled, despite having chased the Goron about three times around the room then using a bomb on the poor Goron to make them stop-at least it somehow managed to get Link in a better mood. That's when the Goron began to speak, still looking down at the floor it rubbed its head.

"How could you do this to me?..." the Goron said his giving voice giving away that he was indeed a boy. He looked up at me, and his purple eyes narrowed into slits. "You, you're Ganondorf's servant!" he screamed at me. I stopped smiling and frowned, the Goron continued, taking on a fighter's stance.

"Hear my name and tremble!" Link raised one eyebrow, and I resisted the urge not to laugh, he was so cute, the way he stood ready to fight me,

"I am _**Liren **_Hero of the Gorons!" I laughed.

Wait… what? Did I just hear that right? I looked over at Link, for some reason…his face was really flushed.

"Really, uh my name starts with an L-I and an N too" Link commented nervously, still red for whatever reason.

"So you're names Lin? Isn't that a girl's name?" Liren asked confused, I suppressed my giggles expecting Link to glare at Liren, but instead…he seemed to be tripping over his words.

"Whaaat!? No! Err uh…" For the first time since I met Link he was at a loss of words and his face got redder. Seeing it as time to say something to clear up the confusion I introduced myself, I bent down on my knees,

"Hi Liren, my name is Kairen" I said offering my hand out in greeting, smiling,

"Oh! So you're not the evil one! You're Kairen one of the Legendary Dodongo Busters & Heroine!" Liren exclaimed. I laughed, noticing he used my real name instead of 'Karina'.

"Yup, I guess that's me" I replied smiling, Liren turned to Link.

"And that means you're Link the other Legendary Dodongo Buster & Hero!" Liren exclaimed pointing at Link.

"Woooow, I'm in the presence of the two Legendary Dodongo Busters & Heroes! Link & Kairen!" I stood up.

"My dad is Darunia…do you remember him?" Liren asked us, we nodded.

"Dad named me after both of you because you two were a brave team together!" I felt my wonderful Hylian ears get warm again and I knew they were red. I glanced at Link to see he was an even darker shade of red than before, his blue eyes locked on my blue-hazel ones and… he turned away really quickly. That was weird…

"It's a cool name! I really like it!" Liren said snapping Link out of um what ever that just was?

"Ohh can I please have your autographs? Sign it: To my friend Liren of the Gorons" Liren asked us, but Link shook his head…

"We don't have a quill or parchment" he answered sadly.

"Oh…I guess it's not a good time to ask you for this…Please help everyone! My dad Darunia went to the Fire Temple!" Liren exclaimed, fear entering his voice

"A dragon is inside!" my heart stopped, and I noticed Link's eyes widened. Liren began to cry. My first reaction was to ask why and how, but Navi watching this entire scene from above us floated down to a hover and whispered to us,

"You two better try to calm him down" she told us,

"How?!" Link replied angrily, I could tell whatever was eating away at him before we met Liren, was still eating away at him. Navi flickered at Link's outburst.

"Maybe he will calm down if you talk to him?" she suggested, not once staggering her sentence. Link seemed to realize the answer was obvious and started to think of a different topic that had nothing to do with the state of the Gorons- even though we did need that information.

"What about the Dragon?" he asked smoothly, kneeling down to Liren's height. Liren stopped sniffling,

"A long time ago there was an evil dragon named Volvagia living in the mountain." Liren said, I stood silent waiting for him to continue.

"That dragon was very scary…he ate Gorons!" I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips as my mind answered the question of "what about the Gorons", Link raised an eyebrow at me curiously, but I could see he was on the verge of figuring it out too.

"But, using a huge hammer the Hero of the Gorons…" Liren raised his arms up- imagining the said hammer was in his hands as he brought it down with a "BOOM!" he said, making the sound effects as the imaginary hammer crashed into the floor.

"Destroyed it just like that. This is a myth from long ago, but it's true!" I nodded and smiled, Liren was very animated. Link gestured with his hand to continue- I could tell he was enjoying the story too, but there was a glint in his eye, as if he was eager for something he figured out to be revealed. I found myself curious on what it was.

"I know because my Dad is a descendent of the Hero!"

"Wow!" I exclaimed I really didn't see that coming. Link smirked, apparently he had.

Liren however, began to cry. Link put a gloved hand on the distraught Goron's shoulder.

"What about the Gorons?" he asked, concerned.

"Everybody was taken to the Fire Temple…while my dad was out…Ganondorf's apprentices…" Liren looked over at me uncertainly and I knew that he meant Linae and Damien. " Came and took them all away." I could see the anger in Link's eyes as he struggled to stay calm…Linae- that's what was bothering him…it all made sense now.

"All of them will be eaten by Volvagia!" Liren exclaimed, the fear growing in his voice. I looked over at Link once more; he was glaring down at the floor.

"Dad said that Ganondorf has revived Volvagia…As a warning to those who might oppose him, Ganondorf is going to feed them all to Volvagia!" I couldn't say I was surprised by this news, but I was angry and I knew Link was too because he stood up and faced Liren- I couldn't see his face anymore because he's was standing slightly in front of me, but I could tell by his posture he was tense.

"Dad went to the Fire Temple all by himself to try and save everyone…" Liren trailed off and I felt my concern for the Goron grow- his purple orbs became desperate.

"Please help! I'll give you these heat-resistant tunics. They're infused with fairy magic and go over the tunics you're wearing now- the magic from the heat- resistant tunics turns them red and that's a sign of that the heat resistance is working. Liren handed us the tunics.

"Dad told me not to let anybody follow him to the temple, but….only you two can save everyone!"

We smiled, and nodded our heads in acceptance of the quest before us.

"I'm sure that the shop owner, who is hiding somewhere right now, will also help you!" Liren exclaimed happily then he lowered his voice.

"Now I'll tell you about the secret passage to the Fire Temple…try to move the statue inside Dad's room!" he whispered excitedly, Link smiled, and started towards the lower floor where Darunia's room stood. I smiled at Liren and hugged him lightly reassuring him in my own way that we would not return empty handed. He smiled up at me and I followed after Link.

Navi was unusually silent; I supposed it had something to do with our task at hand.

"I got it!" Link exclaimed as he successfully moved the large idol-like statue. He seemed to be in a better mood since Liren asked for our help. I looked out into the tunnel- it was bright, the colors of red orange and yellow blending together to create the volcanic interior. I shivered involuntarily, someone was in there- I could sense it. I looked over at Link to see his tunic was red- the red really brought out the blue of eyes-it was strange. He smiled at me and walked into the tunnel- Navi behind him.

I glanced down at the fabric in my hands- the tunic, and slipped it on. It was strange- the tunic seemed to snap on to my own tunic and leave a cooling feeling when it was completely on. I looked down at myself, just like Link my tunic was red too. I took one last glance around Darunia's room.

I chuckled a little remembering the first time I entered this room Link had to drag me in, because I didn't like the dark. Now, I still didn't like the dark but I could fend for myself. I looked down at my hands, remembering the blue-fire-liquid that once flowed between them. I looked up- if there was one thing I wanted to do it was prove Linae wrong-

I was going to master these abilities so the next time I'd meet Linae- or even Damien…I would be someone worth fighting. I stepped into the cave.

"Finally, I was beginning to wonder if you got lost!" Link exclaimed smiling cockily at me. I glared, but said nothing. Instead I walked up to the cliff where he was standing.

"The bridge is broken" he reported as I looked down- the lava glowed eerily below us. I looked back up to see Link with his hook shot out and aimed for the other side of what was left of the bridge. I proceeded to pull my own out when I felt something warm wrap around my waist and pull me against it. The next thing I know Link has his left arm around my waist holding me and we're on the other side.

I blinked, seemly not comprehending what just happened, Link was smirking for some reason.

"Uh.." I trailed off sensing the presence of another-

Sheik.

He walked closer to us,

"It is something that grows over time… a true friendship." Link took his arm from around my waist stepped closer to Sheik. I watched Sheik and he looked directly at me.

"A feeling in the heart that becomes stronger over time…The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power and through it; you will know which way to go. " He stated, looking from me to Link and back to me.

"This is the song dedicated to the power of the heart…Listen to the Bolero of Fire" he pulled out his harp, and began to play. Link pulled out his Ocarina and joined, I closed my eyes- listening to the notes they played. I felt myself drifting off,

In my mind I stood before a door- shut tight, but my mind image reached for it.

"_A secret locked away, a destiny… only one…Can be" _

My mind image stepped away from the door- frightened by the disembodied voice. The setting switched and I stood before another door, in a room surrounded by the blue fire liquid I could somehow control. Kairen Emit – there was a smudge on my last name; I reached out to touch it to try and wipe the black mark off, but suddenly, Link's voice pulled me out,

"Kairen!"

I opened my eyes, feeling warmth on my forehead-

"It's glowing again" Link stated looking up at my head- I could just make out a fading dark red glow enveloping me. I looked over Link at Sheik- he was just standing there- looking at me, and then he spoke,

"Link, Kairen, I'll see you again" Link turned away from me and started toward Sheik but a wall of fire came up. My eyes widened as I felt the intensity of the magic being used. Link stepped back and Sheik disappeared.

I turned to face the entrance of the temple, it was a large brick hallway and I could clearly make out a small ladder that led underground-

"What is it?" Link asked, startling me as he appeared behind me. Without missing a beat I pointed towards the hallway.

"The Fire Temple is below ground" I replied as I made my way down the hallway. I could hear Link following after me. I turned my attention to the walls- the further down the hallway the, the more trapped I felt. I didn't like being underground…it was never fun. Link stepped in front of me.

"Kairen, you're not afraid of…." He paused then shouted, loudly in my face.

"The _underground_ are you!" I glared, and he smirked. If this was his way of- suddenly his footing slipped and he fell down the hole where the ladder was,

"Link!" I called fearfully running to the spot where I saw him disappear, I could see his form falling and without thinking, I closed my eyes and wished, wished harder than I ever had so far, for a wind to slow his fall.

My wish was granted. He landed safely and gracefully on the ground below.

"Thanks Navi!" he shouted to her, I forgot! She could stop falls...

"For what?" she asked, I felt my ears heat up and I stepped away from the hole and called down to him.

"Link! Are you alright!" I shouted, not showing my face. I heard some shuffling and chanced looking down.

"Yeah!" he called up looking up at me. I took a breath that I didn't know I was holding and I saw him look around; I was just about to go down the ladder when he called up to me again.

"I'm going to go on ahead, meet you inside!" he said, and I nodded as he disappeared from sight with Navi. I made my way carefully down the ladder. I thought about how I could control the warm wind again. It felt like I had to wish for it, summon it with my wanting for it and I promised myself I would master it by the time I exited this temple. I stepped down from the ladder and traveled through the dark pathway I saw Link disappear through. When I reached the end I heard a loud screech of a keese and saw it fall to the floor and burst into flames, my eyes traveled to the cause of its death- Link with his bow and Navi in mid air where the keese once stood. I gave him a look.

"There were two" he replied, smirking, I laughed. "Great job Link" I commented before examining the room before us. It was very extravagant; the ceiling was tall and reach high above us and everything in the room was made of stone- there was a wide stone stairway and a small statue to the right, but what I found really intimidating were the three large stone statue heads on the floor the staircase led to. They stared down at me, the fire in their mouths glowing eerily above me and casting their glow throughout the room. We walked up the staircase, the sound of our boots echoing as we reached each step. As we got closer I started to feel a strong, ominous presence. It scared me and without thinking I moved closer to Link.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Link was fine over all now, his talk with Liren had set him straight, but he noticed something. Something was different between him and Kairen, he didn't know what it was but whatever it was was causing him to want her near him more than usual. Like the time with the hook shot. His original intention was just to scare her and get her mad at him (because it was always fun to tease her),but when he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, he just wanted to- he felt something brush against him, Kairen seemed to be scared for some reason and had moved closer to him without noticing herself, seeking protection, and whether she knew it or not, _he _was her protection. He felt his face get warm and knew he was blushing. He felt Navi move from under his hat and could hear her snickering. He resisted the urge to swat at her by just messing with his hat and opened the only door that wasn't locked.

Link opened the door and on the other side there stood Darunia, he heard us enter and turned around,

"Who's there? Is that you Link…" I stepped to the right of Link "and Kairen?" Darunia asked, unsure. I smiled and called back to him, "So you still call me by my real name instead of Karina huh?" Darunia heard and realization spread across his face,

"Oh it really is Link & Kairen!" we smiled at him, "You've grown so big since I last saw you!" he exclaimed proudly, he reminded me of my father Alan, not that I could remember him all that well. I felt the dark presence again, and this time tried to pin point where it was coming from- no good it felt like it was everywhere.

"…Ganondorf is causing trouble on Death Mountain again!" was what brought me back to the conversation at hand. Link looked down at the floor and I knew he was blaming himself and thinking about Volvagia, the dragon, a subject Darunia jumped right into.

"He has revived the evil, ancient dragon Volvagia. On top of that, he is going to feed my people to that evil dragon as a warning to other races that might resist him…" It was all old news to us but when we heard it from Darunia it suddenly became so real…

"If that fire breathing dragon escapes from the mountain, all of Hyrule will become a burning wasteland!" Darunia's voice boomed through out the room and the seriousness of the situation at hand suddenly weighed heavier on my shoulders.

"I will go on ahead to try to seal up the evil dragon…. Darunia bowed his head and continued speaking in a hushed whisper that I knew only he and I could hear, "I'm concerned though because I don't have the legendary hammer…but I have no choice" My eyes widened in realization but I said nothing. All I knew was Darunia was in trouble, and with that thought alone I felt my worry grow.

Darunia looked up and straight at Link, "Link…I'm asking you to do this as my sworn brother…" he turned to look at me, " and you Kairen as my sworn sister…." I nodded in return. "…While I'm trying to deal with the dragon please save my people!" Link nodded his head, the determination shining through in his stance as he did so.

"The prisoner's cells are in the opposite direction…" I noticed Link's eyes dart off to the left as if he saw something, but he quickly redirected his attention to Darunia, "I'm counting on you two!" Darunia finished as he entered the chamber he was standing in front of- where Volvagia resided. Suddenly I felt more worried than ever.

Link looked over at Kairen, if she could see herself right at that moment Link thought she'd be amazed at how much her emotions showed through- she was worried. In hopes of easing her troubled mind Link turned to her and smiled. It seemed to work too because she smiled back, Link turned away from her and back to the situation at hand- the first Goron.

He hopped across two platforms to his left and landed on the platform that was to the right of where Darunia was standing only moments before- he heard a distinct sound of feet falling and knew Kairen was behind him. He saw a switch in the floor and stepped closer to it- it was a special switch, but he didn't know what made it special.

"The switch will only work for Hylians" Kairen answered his unspoken question, so that was what it was- he stepped on it. The cell door to the first Goron opened and the Goron stood blinking at them, the fear still evident in their purple eyes. Link noticed the fear increased when the Goron's gaze switched to Kairen, probably because they mistakened her for Linae…which, now that Link looked at Kairen again…wasn't that hard to do.

"Are you releasing me?" Link nodded, the Goron turned to Kairen.

"Am I free to go?" she nodded too, the Goron took a deep breath and they're breathing relaxed (Link guessed because they were sure Kairen wasn't Linae now).

"I'll tell you a secret for saving me! In order to get into the room where Darunia went you have to do something about the pillar stuck in the ceiling right away!" and with that said the Goron left on their own out the door Link and Kairen had just entered from. Link noticed a chest in the far back of the cell. He walked into the cell and kicked it open, inside was a small silver key. He quickly pocketed the key and exited the cell only to realize Kairen was already halfway to the door. Link sped up to catch up to her.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I wanted to find all the other Gorons, as fast as I could as soon as Link picked up the key that I knew would open the locked door in the main chamber I hopped back the way we came and started out back out the door with Link right behind me. We passed the eerie statues and Link used the small key to open the door into the next room of the temple.

When the door opened I was taken back on just how big the temple seemed to be- and dangerous, the entire floor was covered in a pool of hot magma and scattered through out the pool were rock platforms. From where I stood I could tell they were very unstable and would start breaking once me or Link stepped foot on them. To the far right there was one of those blue blocks- like the one in the windmill that Link had to move using the Ocarina of Time I immediately started towards it.

Traveling across the magma wasn't as dangerous as I thought it would be either. Link and I made it across safely and unscathed (though an occasional "bubble" would jump in front of one of us and make us almost lose our footing). As soon as we reached the blue block Link pulled out his Ocarina, but I noticed a door hidden further to the back of where the blue block would appear. Before I knew what I was doing I walked to the door- the Song of Time trailing me as I went and my circlet glowing in response just like it had before.- it was the first time I willingly went off to discover something on my own…

Once I stepped through the door I was welcomed by a dimly lit stone corridor. Cautiously, I followed it readying myself for any type of attack that could come at me, but when I reached the end I only found a cell and Goron within it.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Link finished playing the Song of Time and turned to Kairen, only…she wasn't there. His eyes widened in fear as he thought desperately of where she could have gone. Navi seemed just as confused,

"Link where di-"

"I don't know…" he heard himself say as he thought once more where she could've disappeared to. His eyes traveled to the blue block and he noticed there was a gap between it and the back of the wall it appeared in front of. He pulled out his Ocarina and played it once more.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Goron didn't look at me as I pressed the switch and the door opened they didn't even acknowledge me when I stepped up to the cage, in fact… the Goron was trembling. I heard the sound of the door I came through opening and hurried footsteps, but I thought nothing of it because I knew it was Link. I was about to speak to the Goron when Link's voice stopped me…

"Why did you run off?" he asked, turning me around to face him. He was glaring and I suddenly felt very small.

"I didn't ru-"

"You weren't there when I moved the blue block!" he shouted, startling me. Before I could reply a small voice came from the Goron,

"Am I free to go?" they asked, looking directly at Link hope in their eyes. Link nodded and turned back to me, the anger in his stance and eyes still evident, but before he could say a word the Goron spoke up again.

"Here's a secret for saving me!" they said, redirecting Link's attention to them, silently I thanked the Goron.

"A wall that you can destroy with the Goron's "special crop" will sound different from a regular wall if you hit it with your sword." The Goron informed us, looking at me with reassurance that everything would be alright. I managed a small smile in return for their effort, but I knew that it would only last for a few seconds more and once the kind Goron left…well I wasn't sure but I knew it wouldn't be good for me…

Link thanked the Goron with a nod of his head. I stayed silent, seeing that Link wasn't done "scolding" me yet. As soon as the Goron left Link shot one more glare at me before shoving me aside so he could get into the cell. I wasn't sure why he was upset over something so trivial. Navi seemed just as confused as I was but she followed after Link. I stayed rooted to the spot, not feeling so great about myself and slightly hurt that Link just shoved me aside. Link kicked open another chest that was deep in the cell and pocketed another silver key. Navi flickered uneasily beside him.

He stepped up to me, and I stepped backwards suddenly afraid of him. He grabbed my arm forcefully and pulled me out the door. He was scaring me, his actions reminded me of my foster father John Weston and I found myself angry at the same time….but I didn't say anything, I didn't cry out, I just let him and hid the pain his grip was causing me- my fear was greater than my anger.

"Link!" Navi yelled her glow a deep red, "Let go of Kairen now!" she demanded. Link glared at Navi, but said nothing to her, instead he looked at me, and I had the urge to run away- his glare was so intense I felt as if I was being stabbed repeatedly by many swords.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Link was mad, Kairen ran away from him- went off on her and it scared him that he wasn't there to protect her if something bad happened. He was confused beyond confused, the thought of losing Kairen in any shape or form made his insides grow cold, but at the same time finding her safe made him want to scold her for running off and make sure she didn't do it again…so he grabbed her, held her arm in a tight grip as he dragged her to the other side of the room where the lava pool was. Anger took hold of him and his actions, he looked down at Kairen. Navi was obviously upset with his choice of protecting her, but Kairen…looked frightened and even deeper in her blue-hazel eyes he saw…anger. He let go.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Link let go of my arm and I could feel the blood beginning to circulate again, he looked at me for a few more seconds (enough to see me wince at the release of the pressure on my arm) before turning to view the room. I stepped further from him and glared at his back before hoping across the last platform to an odd looking wall.

I remembered what the Goron said and unsheathed my sword. I hit the wall next to the peculiar wall and then hit the odd wall- the sound was different. I sheathed my sword once more and pulled out a bomb from my bag. I lit it and set it next to the wall, then stepped back. The fuse to the bomb ran out and the wall blasted open to reveal a hidden door.

I started toward the door, but looked over my shoulder long enough to glare at Link, daring him to follow me- he met my glare with a passive stare and made no move to do so. I turned the knob and entered, but before I closed the door Navi flew in.

"Navi? What are you doing here?"

"Kairen…he didn't mean to do that…" she stated on Link's behalf, I sighed,

"I know…" it was true I did know…it was just…

"He just scared me…" I trailed off the image of John Weston resurfacing into my head. I shuddered, Navi saw.

"Kairen, you're not telling me everything, what is it?" Navi asked. Silence filled the room except for the breathing of the Goron who stood up looking at me and Navi perplexedly. I walked up to the cell and stepped on the switch, it turned blue in response to me being a Hylian and the cell opened with a click. The Goron looked at me and I could feel Navi's eyes on the back of my head.

"Am I free to go?" the Goron asked, I nodded. The Goron smiled and thanked me before heading out the door, but just as they were about to turn the knob they turned back to me,

"There are switches in this temple that you have to cut to activate. But you can also use the Goron "special crop" to do the job" the Goron said. I smiled and thanked them sincerely grateful that they were willing to give me this information. The Goron smiled back and exited the room. I kicked open the chest in the back of the cell and stuffed the key inside into my pocket. It was just Navi and I now. She turned to me,

"Now will you tell me?" she asked, concerned. I hesitated before finally deciding I wanted to get it off my chest. "He reminded me of my foster father John"

"John? Your foster father" she repeated, confused.

"Uh huh, he…" I looked down at the floor thinking back to the set of memories I wished I didn't have, "He wasn't very nice to me or…" I stopped, thinking it best not mention my connections with Linae and Damien (I wasn't ready to divulge that information just yet). "My foster mother Sylvia" I lied, well half-lied- it was when Sylvia started to stand against him that he started treating her badly too and caused us to have to flee the house…and then he…he…"We ran away, to another place- to get away from him" I continued, still staring down at the floor, Navi didn't say anything but I knew she was listening. "And after we did…three months later…when we were all settled down…we found out he committed suicide" I finished, looking up at Navi.

At first she said nothing, only watched me with concern,

"Kairen…I had no idea that you were…" she started to say, but she couldn't finish, her small high-pitched voice trailed off. I smiled and looked at her. "It's alright" I said, "I'm just glad you listened, I'm fine now, I know Link didn't mean it" I smiled once more, Navi's glow flickered before she bobbed up and down. I walked back to the door, ready to apologize to Link. When I opened the door however…he was gone. Suddenly I felt very guilty; I slouched against the wall and looked down at my feet.

"Aww it's alright, Link can take care of himself" Navi piped, trying to make me feel better. "But it's my fault that he's probably angry or hurt now." I stated, sure of my own words as I was of Navi's. I stopped leaning against the wall and thought hard on where he could've gone. He only had one so that meant- the locked door! Quickly, but carefully I hopped across the rocks to the last door that was still locked located to the right of the door I just came through. Navi followed, sticking close to me with ease. As I drew nearer to the door my suspicions become correct. The door was unlocked meaning Link had opened it and continued on without me or Navi. Swiftly I opened the door and as soon as I did I saw him- a few feet away standing on top of a large block. I called to him.

"Link!" I slid down the small ramp and ran towards him. I was glad he was alright, but he didn't acknowledge me and before I could call to him again I felt a rumbling under my feet and the block he was standing on shot high up into a square hole in the ceiling (my guess was the next room). I frowned slightly but shrugged it off. In my mind he had every right to ignore me after I treated him that way. Navi didn't agree and shouted up at Link to come back. Though block came back down- Link less, but I knew I had to take it as well. I decided to try out my "control" over the warm wind and kept the thought in me to levitate up to the block- picturing a wind lifting me up and on to the block, but this time with my eyes opened. It worked, and seconds afterward the block blasted up to the second floor with Navi hovering at my side, amazed, but not entirely.

When the block reached the top I stepped off it and found Link, leaning against the wall next to a door. "I see you waited for me" I teased, smiling. He said nothing, I frowned but pulled out the key and unlocked the door, and as soon as I did he got up from the wall and stepped through- leaving me and Navi behind once more. I turned to Navi and she just hovered in the air for a few more seconds before following me as I followed after Link. The next room was very small, and I could make out a Goron locked in a cell, but there was no switch around it. Link was up on a ledge and I quickly followed after him. He pressed a switch- a loud ticking filled the room and the fire in the corner where a ladder was located snuffed out. Once I caught up to Link he climbed to the top of the ledge and quickly on to the ladder with me close behind.

When we reached the top he was already gone. Sighing I turned to Navi, "I'm going to go this way to see what I can find" I told her, pointing to the right. Navi nodded in acceptance and together we traveled further right dodging large boulders as we went. When we could go no further we stumbled across a Goron cell.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Let me tell you a secret as a reward for releasing me!" The Goron told Link. Link freed the Goron moments after he lost Kairen and Navi. He really hadn't meant to scare Kairen but it still angered him that she treated him so coldly afterward (even if it was just for a few minutes). Still, the other side of his mind (the one he often ignored) was telling him that it probably wasn't him at all that scared her; maybe he triggered something in her memory. He shook that off and listened to what the Goron was saying.

"When you are on fire you can put it out by swinging your sword or by rolling forward…did you know that?"

Link did his best to make sure his face looked surprised but his inner response to the Goron was yes he _did _know that. Still, Link thanked the Goron and the Goron left to where? Link didn't know nor did he care. He walked into the cell and found another treasure chest stored way in the back. Link was also beginning to wonder why there were chests in each prison cell that he found so far. Sure, they could only be opened if the one trying to open the chest was a Hylian but still… Link shook his head and kicked the chest open. A resounding click filled the small cell as the chest revealed the key. Link quickly picked it up and stored it away in his pocket. He took one last look around and headed back the way he came- hoping to find some other door he could open- his want was granted just as he was about to head past the second boulder a door in the far right hand corner- hidden away from view caught his eye…and it was locked, Link grinned to himself and pulled the key out of his pocket as he walked to the door, opening it and stepping through.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**At the same time elsewhere**_

"In this temple, there are doors that fall down when you try to open them. When one of these doors starts to fall move! If you use a sample of the Goron's "special crop" you can break it" I thanked the Goron I freed seconds ago finding the tip truly useful. The Goron smiled and disappeared and I took the liberty of opening the chest inside the cell and pocketing the key. I turned to Navi.

"Should we go and find Link now?" I asked her, my self wanting to do just that. I knew he could take care of himself but still…

"Uh huh, I think he's had enough sulking" Navi replied pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up at her, her glow was flickering as if she pondering something. I nodded and started my way back the way we came, careful of the large boulders that rolled into my path. After awhile I noticed a door hidden in the far-left hand corner, it was unlocked. I smiled to myself knowing Link had entered it. It was then Navi spoke her thoughts out loud- a question,

"Kairen…you're the one who saved Link when he fell huh?" I froze; my hand in the midst of turning the door knob. I turned my head to look at Navi, I couldn't see her face but I could tell from the way she was hovering near me that she was merely asking for a confirmation of what she already knew. I sighed, no point in lying,

"Yes"

"How long have you been able to control the warm wind?"

"Not long, I still haven't mastered it…"

"Like the blue liquid fire?" My eyes widened,

"How did yo-"

"I'm a fairy Kairen, but more importantly your "powers" Why did it start to sound like Navi was mad at me? I decided to save the lecturing for later by changing the subject in the form of opening the door.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Present**_

The room on the other side was very intimidating, because there was just small walkway. I saw Link on the other side leaning against a wall- waiting for me. He didn't say anything as I carefully made my way over to the locked door. Nor did he acknowledge me when I opened the door. I resisted the urge to glare as he stepped in front of me and through the door. I was rude, I knew that but I didn't deserve this treatment! When I stepped through the door after him I was amazed at how big this particular room was and unnerved by the lava below us covering the whole floor of the room. Before us was a metal plate, Link and I quickly hopped onto it (though he still didn't acknowledge my existence). Then, just as I was about to tell Link to stop ignoring me-I heard a small clicking. I turned to face back the way we came just in time to see a large, tall, immensely hot blazing wall of fire coming straight towards us. Link didn't notice it yet and without caring what he would say to me I grabbed his hand and sprinted forward dragging him along with me.

"What are you do-!" He stopped mid sentence seemly noticing the danger behind us. We reached the edge of the platform where we needed to jump. I let go of his hand leaped forward- unfortunately for me a fire bubble decided to pop up when I was in the middle of my jump knocking me down and I fell- to the lava.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Link!" Navi didn't have to tell him, he saw and without even thinking he was already reaching for her as she fell, feeling a large wave of panic and something else he decided to ignore, but he knew what it was…fear. Luckily Kairen blindly was reaching for something to grab hold to and Link seized her hand in his, holding it tightly. He knew he couldn't bring her up in time because the fire wall was closing in on him. Desperately he scanned for somewhere he could set her, and was rewarded with a small stone platform to the left of where she fell; he swung her over to it, and as soon as she landed safely Link quickly leaped to the other platform- the fire hot on his non-existent tail. At the same time Kairen rolled over and vaulted to the ledge of the metal platform that Link just leaped on to, Link grabbed her hand and pulled her up to him. As soon as she was up he pulled her after him-sprinting to the end of the last metal platform where he (still holding her hand) leaped across to safety.

The wall of fire died down and Link let go of Kairen.

"See you two do need each other after all" Navi said; a hint of teasing in her voice.

Link sighed at Navi's words, then smiled and turned to Kairen. To see her standing there, unharmed, next to him calmed him for some reason. He opened his mouth ready to apologize, but she beat him to it.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have treated you like that- I knew you didn't mean it and you had every right to ignore me" she said, Link shook his head,

"No, you don't have to apologize- I do, for treating you the way I did" he replied to her. She smiled and nodded in acceptance of his apology.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Navi hovered between us,

"You two, look over there! A door!" she shouted flying up one level and hovering near the said door. We quickly climbed up, opened it and entered a new room… well floor of an old room. We were back in the room with the boulders, only now we were above them. In front of us was another platform and I could see a large fire slug. Link was the first to hop over to the platform and I followed after.

As soon as we landed the fire slug started inching its way closer. Without hesitation I stepped in front of Link. I was starting to get the hang of the wind summoning now it was time to practice the blue fire liquid, but I didn't even know how to summon it. I thought back what brought the liquid out; Anger, righteous fury, and a need for the blue fire liquid.

"Kairen what are you doing?" I heard Link ask me but I ignored him focusing on the need for the blue fire liquid. Slowly I felt it forming; next I imagined its shape into a long whip. The slug started to get closer, moving the whip as I would my sword I slashed at the fire slug; it squeaked and started running the other way. I smirked already seeing this coming.

"Kairen…it's just a fire slug no need to get so serious…" I heard Link mutter under his breath, but he had no clue what the slug was to me…training. I slashed it once more before it could get away and it flew up in the air then fell into a useless puddle.

"I see you've figured out how to use the blue fire" Link commented sidestepping to stand in front of me as the remains of the fire slug dissolved into nothing.

"I don't know what to call it" I replied, letting the emotions I built up fall and take the strange liquid from my hands. "It's a blue fire, but its characteristics are that of water" Navi commented. I nodded my head in agreement, "Exactly." Link eyed me and Navi, "it looks like fire, why not just call it fire?" he suggested, kneeling down to examine the floor where the slug once was. "It even does damage like fire" he 'reported' brushing the ashes on the floor with his gauntleted hand. "Fine, fire it is" I decided, not really wanting to start any arguments; after all, he was right the fire moved like water but it left singe marks and burned whatever it touched like fire- in other words the characteristics of fire far outnumbered the one characteristic of water it held.

"Hey you two, I hear Goron voices down below" Navi suddenly voiced, hovering in the center of the platform, "And there's a crack in the floor" Link added, standing up, I glanced down at the spot Navi and Link were examining; there was indeed a crack in the platform and what was interesting was the crack was metal, meaning the entire platform we were standing on was metal; the platform was hollow.

"Link, watch what you're doing!" I snapped out of my thoughts just in time to see Link lighting a bomb and putting it on the spot where the crack was and Navi going frantic. (Figures he would act on my discovery before I got a chance to.) He jumped back from the bomb and I stepped back, but apparently it wasn't far enough because Link grabbed me from behind and pulled me to him just as the bomb exploded, sending shards of metal fragments everywhere. Including the spot I was just at. It was then I noticed just how close I was to Link; I felt my ears get warm again, but I mentally brushed the thought of my ears being red and what that meant away and proceeded to step away from him- except he had is arms around me.

"Uh, Link, could you let go?" I felt his arms loosen from around me before falling to his sides, "Thanks" I replied not looking back at him as I moved towards the large hole in the platform he created. I heard Navi sniggering, but ignored it and glanced down- surprisingly there was ladder in the side that led down to the room below, the walls were tinted blue from the darkness below and as I climbed down I noticed the texture in the walls had changed drastically. The walls were metal and when I reached there was a short hallway that led further into the dark, but I stayed where I was and waited for Link to come down.

When he and Navi reached the bottom we made our way down the hallway to discover a switch and a locked gate with a Goron on the other side. Link immediately stepped on the switch and the metal bars before us slid up and out of our way. I took it upon myself to open the small chest on the floor and pocket the key while Link talked to the Goron.

"Here's a tip for rescuing me!" the Goron exclaimed to Link, "Somewhere in this temple, you're sure to meet up with some creatures that dance as they attack. Arrows won't hurt them! Look like you might need some of the Goron "special" crop. That's all I have to tell you!" and with that said he left, leaving Link puzzled.

"If you ask me that wasn't really helpful" I commented as we headed back in the direction of the ladder we climbed. Link laughed a bit, "I agree, but at least we have an idea of the type enemies we'll be facing up ahead" he added a slight chuckle in his tone. "I guess" I agreed as we climbed back up the ladder. When we reached the top I offered my hand to help Link up, not that he needed it mind you I was just being courteous. He took it and I pulled him up.

We made our way across another platform where a switch stood in the ground. Link quickly stepped on it and I heard the distinct sound of another gate opening. I decided to try something new as my gaze landed on another fire slug that was perched very close to where the gate opened. As Link hopped across the platforms I called the fire to me again only this time. I decided to try focusing it in different locations; namely, on the fire slugs that I could see before they could reach Link. It worked- but I had to use all of my concentration on the slug I wanted the fire to burn, meaning, I had to act fast.

As Link reached the other end of the platform chain I followed behind, and discovered the distance and range I could concentrate and attack with the fire was close to 60 feet. Not bad, considering Link's range was around 50 feet with a bow. I was just about to get the last one when Link called out to me.

"I know you're having fun incinerating fire slugs on the spot, but I got this one!" he shouted as he unsheathed his sword and sliced the last slug into oblivion. I smiled sheepishly and jumped into the little hole in wall where a Goron stood. Link joined me shortly and sheathed his sword.

"If you find a place that you can see on the map but can't reach, try playing your Ocarina" the Goron before us cryptically commented, then without looking back at us once the Goron jumped down from the ledge and disappeared.

"Is it me or are the Goron's hint getting vaguer?" Link jokingly asked me. I shrugged, going along with the act.

"Who knows…" I replied smirking as I kicked open the chest and bent down to pocket the key "They probably enjoy telling riddles" turning back to Link and jumping back on to the platform that led back to the fire wall room. If he heard me, he didn't let on and followed behind me. When we reentered the firewall chamber we prepared to make it across to the door we could see from across the entrance to the room we just entered from. Link found a map and we standing in a fence-like structure with giant black iron bars blocking the way to the platforms where the firewall was. It was then that I decided to try something very _daring _with my "powers."

I focused on the bars- picturing the image of them quickly being devoured by the fire that I summoned with my need for it. I could feel the fire wanting to escape- to melt all of the bars, but I held my ground focusing only on the group of bars that were melting away. Seconds later a large hole large enough for Link and I to step through formed.

"Alright!" Link exclaimed, "Now we can go straight to the door," he stepped through and on to the platform that he first set me on when we ran from the firewall. Only this time there was no firewall. I smirked, my hunch about the switch to the firewall being only on one side of the room being confirmed.

"Kairen, come on!" Link shouted at me from the other side. Apparently as I was lost in my thoughts he took the time to make it across the room to the door. Leaving me to stand on the platform looking lost. He smirked as I shook my head and quickly climbed back on to the platform. I stepped backwards a few feet ready to vault on to the platform where the door, Link (and in Navi's case hovered) stood. As I reached the other side I grabbed the ledge or at I attempted to grab it. My fingers lost their grip and I felt myself falling, but Link grabbed my outstretched arm and pulled me up to him effortlessly.

"Thanks" I mumbled pulling the key out of my pocket and opening the door. He stepped behind me, "it was nothing" he said, but all my mind seemed to register was the proximity between us and the warmth that was quickly spreading throughout my frame. To shake myself from the dazed-like state I was entering I turned the knob and opened the door. On the other side it was nothing special, but it allowed me to regain my normal temperature and it helped me to be to wash away the fuzziness that was taking over my head.

It was a long dark-earth toned hallway with two bright fire torches every ten feet on both sides and even though they were bright. The torches did nothing to brighten the pathway, but it was just enough that we wouldn't stumble in the darkness. When we reached the end we came to another door and this time Link opened it.

It would seem he had the better luck with opening doors (or was it just considered timing which door to open?) because on the other side was an extravagant, terrifying, very brightly lit room. Walls of fire were on either side- glowing eerily before us and reminding of us of their strength and power. To the left of us there was a large totem pole with many heads and it spit out a blast of fire from every head.

It was Navi that broke the against-my-will admiration I was beginning to feel for the architects of this temple.

"Look, it's the room where we met Darunia!" she shouted, hovering above the gate floor in front of us. Link and I exchanged glances before moving closer to the gate and leaning forward to look down. It was indeed the room where we met Darunia, which meant- the pillar. I looked up- taking notice for the first time the reason why there was a gate floor in the first place. It was holding the pillar in place and the pillar was in the middle of the floor directly in front of us.

"We found the pillar"

"Yeah, but we need something to knock it down" Link answered, examining the pillar with great interest. I scanned the room. Before us, there were two doors, but there was something oddly off about them. I walked towards one of them, only to have a wall of fire come up so quickly it almost singed the ends of my hair. I smirked. This time I was more than sure that I could get passed this. I felt deep inside my memories for the one that would focus my _righteous _fury alongside my need for a defense.

"_It's not that, I just…it's not fair!"_

"_What's not fair 'Rin?"_

_There he was, the dark-haired boy with haunting hazel-blue eyes like my own used to be- Damien._

"_That I let this happen, that I. I. I couldn't do anything to stop it!" He regarded me silently as I glared down at the smooth carpet floor of his room. _

"'_Rin it's not your fault that that girl is missing, things happen-- you have no control over them"_

"_But I knew __before __she went missing! I knew and I just ignored it just like I did with-"(the memory went fuzzy for a few seconds before blaring back into focus.) _

"_I knew and I didn't try to stop her!"_

"_Then go look for her"_

"_What?"_

"_You saw where she is right?" I nodded my head._

"_Then go get her, sitting here venting to me isn't going to change a thing, but if you know where she is it must be for reason. Go. Take action." He told me, but he was smiling. It was but one of the many times he came to my aid and now by destiny we were enemies …_

The blue fire came, and I daringly thrust my arms into the fiery orange flames before me. "Kairen! What are you-"Link stopped noticing how I was forcing the flames back with my arms and my arms being protected by my own flames. "Go through" I commanded.

The memory still fresh in my mind, picturing _his face, his smile and then finally the coldness he had last shown me._ Link stood where he was, "Go through!' I repeated this time pulling my arms out of fire but letting the blue fire form an arch-like structure the forced the orange flames to bend to my will allowing Link to walk through. "And you?" he asked, (apparently I picked too strong of a memory to focus on and it was showing through in the form of tears which of course I felt slide down my face and Link saw.) "I'll be right behind you, now go already would you!?" _Another flash of a memory- this time being an annual Christmas ritual; when he cared… _

Link stepped through, and the fire of my summoning grew brighter…so did my circlet. I stepped through and more memories surfaced. All of them being of Damien, my confidant, my brother, my only family besides Linae left.

"_Kairen!"_

I was slipping and I knew it. I couldn't fight him, I couldn't even fight Linae. It was unfair, but neither of us could ever get that close to Linae and I distantly wonder even for these brief seconds if that is the reason she turned out the way she did. Instinctively, right after this thought I tried to rationalize that it wasn't- that there must have been something else that turned her so. So. So wicked. Right after that my mind switched to Damien again, no…I couldn't do it…I couldn't fight him…there was no way.

_You're just giving up?_

Huh? I knew that voice…why did I know that voice?

_Come on, I know you better than that! Stand up!_

It was…the boy…the one I seamlessly was powerless to remember. I could hear him in my mind. For the first time I questioned it. How could he hear me?

"Kairen!"

I snapped back to the current situation, Link was standing- not next to the door I had led him to, but a door hidden on the side. Next to him was another fiery wall of flames. I could still feel the fire in my hands and the weariness that came with it. I focused the blue fire from me, focusing it on appearing as another arch that divided the fiery wall once more. Link, unlike last time stepped through immediately and I followed after. As the wall close down the fire dimmed from my hands and I felt the weariness leave substituted for a wave of exhaustion.

I leaned against the wall of the door automatically, panting and trying to catch my breath again. A strange icy numbness took over, and I felt myself slowly drifting off, it was cold. Too cold. It felt as if I needed to sleep- needed to stay submerged in a dream world to recover, but something (or should I say someone.) wouldn't let me. A hand, I could feel it. It was caressing my face; it was warm, warmer than anything else I could feel. It was the only thing I could feel. Everything felt cold and unreal, but this touch...

"She's cold, Navi what's going on?" Was that worry in his tone? I did feel cold, and then the warning came flying back to me. A warning I received from the Great Fairy of Power: _"…Be warned like Link although you have no limits in power- it does consume energy." _Of course, _now _it made sense why I was so numb. I used too much energy.

With that realization entering my thoughts I started to feel again. I stood up; the world still dark to me as my eyes were still shut. My legs still felt wobbly, but I was determined not fall back down and leaned on the wall for support. "You all right?" It was Link I could hear him and I could feel his hand as it brushed my forehead, checking my temperature. I nodded and opened my eyes. The colors swam for a moment and all I could see was blue- endless as an ocean from the shore mixed with red. When my vision righted itself the colors swirled into focus and in place of the blur they were Link stood, his blue eyes staring back at me.

"Yeaah" I stepped away from the wall, and sadly needed help standing. "What happened?" he asked that worry in his tone just barely evident as he held me up. I slowly regained my ability to stand and pushed his arm away from my waist ready to start walking again. "I used too much energy" I answered once I fully recovered. I looked down at my hands, expecting to see scratches or burn marks, but there was nothing. I still wasn't used to it…this power.

"Come on we need to hurry the Gorons need us" I pulled open the door.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Of course, as long as I don't over exert myself I should be fine" I replied stepping through the door before Link could object. He didn't, but I wasn't taking any chances. On the other side it was another long hallway, but this time it was bright and there was a caged Goron to the right. Something told me we couldn't free the Goron yet either.

A hypnotic melody, the Song of Time filled the room at the same time the stone on my circlet began to glow and something…moved. I jumped out of the way as a large blue block I recognized materialized in front of me; the symbol of the Door of Time shimmering on its surface. Link climbed on to the block and disappeared on to a ledge only to come back down muttering something about a "rusted switch" followed by glaring at Navi for I'm presuming not telling him that the switch was rusted. We walked to the door at the end of hall and opened it. We were back in the flame wall maze.

If I wasn't so afraid that using any of my _powers_ at the moment would render me unconscious I might have used them to make it to the other side of the maze… I lie; I was more than willingly to try regardless of my fear, besides if I continued to use my powers I might be able to strengthen my energy tolerance level. It was _Link _who _forbid_ me to use them until I knew I had enough energy to do so. Thus, we travelled the maze me grumbling the whole way through and Link ignoring it with Navi hovering above us. When we reached the end I so graciously offered to press the switch that would remove the amazingly tall, intimidating, frightening, powerful, wall of fire so that we could continue on our _merry_ way. For once I was allowed to do so and eagerly stepped on the switch feeling child-like happiness at being useful.

Link rolled his eyes once I made it back to his side, "you're such a child sometimes it's ridiculous." He told me shaking his head and smiling. To prove his point I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed. "Alright, you two that's enough" Navi scolded watching us from above. Right, the Gorons still needed saving…

Link stepped up to the door, and there was something off about it. He pulled out a bomb and stepped away. Seconds after the bomb exploded the strange door was destroyed and its place stood a large stone door, with the fire sage emblem set above it. I suddenly felt very small, a presence. A strong presence was on the other side of this door. The problem was, "How do we get inside?" as if to answer my thoughts and Link's outspoken question the stone on my circlet shined a very deep red. It forced me to shut my eyes but even under my shut eyelids I could see it. There was the sound of something moving upwards and then the deep red light dimmed to nothing and I could open my eyes.

"Well, that was…helpful" Link commented as he walked through the door. I followed as usual only to hear the door shut behind me and the feeling of the presence get stronger. We had entered a small chamber with a large fire burning in the center on a square stand eight feet tall. The presence was coming from the fire. Link stepped forward, but as soon as he did. The fire got _stronger_ and in its place a living flame stood- cackling with mesmerizing green eyes.

It jumped off the platform and straight towards us. I dived out of the way and Link dodge rolled away from the flames and pulled out a bomb then threw it at the flame.

"This is a Flare Dancer!" Navi called out from her post as a target lock. "It dances around dodging attacks- you need stun it!" she shouted. The bomb exploded and the Flare Dancer crumpled into a small little round ball of ash. "That's its true form Link! Kairen! Attack it!" We didn't need to be told twice and moved in, Link with his sword and I (fully recharged of energy) with summoned fire. One would think fire against fire wasn't going to do a thing, but as I hurled the ball of _fire _it became liquid…burning liquid and hit the ball of ash directly. It screamed and hid away back into the fire. We waited, anticipating another attack and we were not disappointed. The Flare Dancer jumped out the flames once more with renewed vigor, but it's once orange body was now a hue of dark blue. A sure sign we weakened it.

It came at me first, but quickly switched directions and went after Link. Immediately I pulled out a bomb, lit it and used summoned wind to send into the Flare Dancer to stun it. Link followed up with a rapid five time slash attack with the Master Sword. The Flare Dancer screeched disappearing into the flames one last time before coming back out a sickly green that made its eyes disappear in its body of green flames. I gasped, momentarily startled at such a sight. The creature…was it possible for it to look wounded? Hurt even?

"Kairen!" the Flare Dancer charged me, but thanks to Link's warning I dodged its attempt to run me over and Link stunned it with another bomb. I delivered the final blow with one last ball of fire liquid; the Flare Dancer's main body broke- falling to the floor in small specks of ashes and the platform once full of fire ceased to exert a flame becoming nothing but a simple platform. We stepped on to it and it carried us upwards.

We came to another puzzle room but Link figured it out quickly and hit the switch with his hook shot that opened up the pathway to the ladder and we climbed up. We arrived in a very large chamber and Link spotted a large treasure chest situated in the middle of a ring of fire. There were two ways to get to it: one, a small winding staircase or two, a winding path of platforms. Of course, there was also a switch directly in front of us, and the winding staircase was set next to a very large hole in the floor. Meaning, the switch turned off the fire, that there was a time limit- the best bet was the staircase but one had to have really good balance and agility to pull off making it to the top. However; the architects didn't count on one thing. There were two of us.

I stepped on the switch and nodded at Link to head up the staircase, but as soon as he heard the switch hit the floor he already started speeding up the winding stairs with Navi hot on his non-existent tail. He was a quarter of the way to the top when I felt the switch trying to force me off. I stood my ground, forcing the switch down with my pressurized weight.

Link reached the chest and I felt the resolve from the switch slowly melt away and a distinct click of the fire really being turned off sounded beneath my feet. Hesitantly I stepped off the switch and watched it; when it made no move to turn back on I started at my own pace up the winding staircase. Link opened the chest and for a moment disappeared inside its depths as he pulled whatever was inside, out. I reached the top. He reemerged with the item that was locked in the chest. A small gasp escaped my lips as my eyes fell upon its form. It was-

"The legendary Megaton Hammer" Link turned it over in his hands, making it look almost weightless, but I wasn't so naïve to believe it really was. "This is it, Kairen. We can beat the dragon now." He said, but from the way he said it and the way his eyes marveled at the beautifully crafted hammer in his hands I knew it was more of subconscious comment, which was fine. I turned away from him. Suddenly transfixed by the large hole before me, and in those minutes; as I stared down into its depths the wanting to experiment with the wind came to me. One. Last. Time. Before I knew what I was doing and before I heard Link shout my name. I jumped.

I fell, not caring- determined and certain that I wasn't falling to my death, but merely taking a short cut back to the room with the blue block. It was when I heard Link falling that I panicked. I hadn't counted on him coming after me. Desperately I searched my fearful mind for the right emotions; right need for the wind- the need for it to stop his and my plunge before we got too close to the ground. He wasn't screaming, he was yelling- yelling at me, "what were you thinking!" but I had to drown him out. I had to focus and I did. We landed next to a rusted switch gracefully. I could feel the warm wind underneath my feet. When it disappeared I let out a giggle of accomplishment, which got me a whack upside the head.

"Don't scare me like that! And how did you do that!? And wait…" So it had finally dawned on him I guessed, watching as his eyes slowly widened with some sort of realization.

"It was _you _who saved back when I fell" it was statement not a question so I answered.

"Yes." He stared at me blankly for a few seconds, trying to decipher whether I was joking or not. "Why didn't you tell me it was you? " I was silent, I wasn't sure how to answer to that-what to say, how to say it because…Now that I thought about it. It wasn't just embarrassment that forced me into hiding that fact. It was something else, and it. Whatever it was…_scared me_.

"I… "I began, feeling for some strange reason the temperature of my frame rising with each second that passed by. He was looking at me, and I mean _really _looking at me. Or maybe it was just the way the lighting from the hall was reflecting in his eyes- those deep blue eyes that seemed I hate to sound cliché but, endless, like the ocean appeared from afar . Had I just realized this now or had I always known this?

What was wrong with me?

"Link, use the hammer to hit the rusted switch" Navi snapped, pulling me out of my daze and away from Link's gaze to look at her. She was hovering next to the switch and from her glow I could read the_ you owe me big time _air to her. I smiled at her and Link brought the hammer down on the switch. I heard a gate slide up and jumped down from the ledge and landed on the blue block, stepping down from that and up to the Goron that was now free.

"A door is hidden at the entrance to this temple…" the Goron said. Immediately the statue I saw in the entrance hall entered my mind. Link joined me at my side and I felt warmth flush my face- I turned all my attention to the Goron before me. Trying my best to ignore Link's presence next to me. "Behind a statue." The Goron finished confirming my own memory's discovery. "But the Goron "special crop" won't work on it…don't you have anything stronger?" Link smirked, tapping the hammer still in his hands, but the Goron hadn't noticed and left out of the chamber. Leaving us alone…again; quickly I looked for some type of excuse to keep Link from bringing up the question again, because I could tell from his silence- he was going to.

"So why?" Why did he want to know so badly? I pretended not to hear him and saw my escape; the door above the prison where the Goron was being held. I climbed on to the blue block and vaulted on to the ledge above the prison. "Kairen…"

"I think we should go through this door" I replied, ignoring him and going through the door before he could protest or question some more. Once on the other side I leaned against the wall. Why was I avoiding him again? I didn't get a chance to think on that matter though because seconds later he entered too. Did I mention we were back in the fire wall room? Yup, above the pillar and next to another rusted switch "Link, look another switch use the hammer to turn it on." He did, but not before giving me a confused look- Which I also pretended I hadn't seen. I jumped over onto the pillar.

"You need to use the hammer to knock this down." I told him, tapping the pillar with my boot. He nodded and joined me on the pillar then took the hammer and smashed it down into the pillar. Creaking filled my ears and the next thing I knew we were falling through the air. I smirked, already knowing for sure how to summon the wind and Link grabbed hold of me. This made it easier to focus on the spot where I wanted the wind but also harder because well let's just say the lava below us…even though I couldn't truly have felt heat with my red tunic…the nearness Link was to me set my temperature a blaze.

We landed and I quickly disentangled myself from Link's grasp. We were back in the room where we met Darunia but I was already heading to the entrance hall and succeeded in wrenching the only door that stood in my way open. I ran down the stairs and straight to the statue. That's when I remembered… I couldn't open it without Link. Sighing I leaned against the wall and waited for him.

Minutes later he appeared, already holding the hammer. He stood on the second floor and hit the head of the statue from where he stood. The hammer succeeded in breaking half it. Link jumped down and brought the hammer down on to the rest of the statue and it broke into tiny fragments of stone, revealing the hidden door. We entered, and instantly locked into battle with some annoying keese aka: target practice. At the same time we pulled out our bows and fired. The Keese exploded in flames all around us, but we didn't stop. The door opened and we stepped inside. I was first this time, but Link- Link suddenly grabbed me pinned me to a wall and stood there. He looked at me and I stared up at him, extremely confused and slightly uncomfortable with his hands on either side of my head- I felt trapped, but I trusted that he did it for a reason and I was right to do so. Platforms from the floor were rising and hitting the back of Link's shield and he in turn was acting as _my _shield. If I gaped, it might have shown because he smiled down at me. Again with the warmth on my face; it was starting to get annoying. Beyond annoying. The platforms stopped rising and he stepped away from me, smirking. Well, that counted out that this wasn't Link.

"Thanks" I murmured turning towards a distraction in the form of worm looking thing. It was slowly crawling its way over to us. I didn't turn around to face Link, afraid of any type of pinkness that would tint my face if I did so. I used a lot of energy and decided to conserve it. We were nearing the end of this Temple…I could feel it. The worm creature moved closer and I pulled out my bow. Aimed. Fired. It halted, the pain of the arrow's tip sunk deep into its flesh. I shot another. This time it screeched and died.

"Nice shot" I heard Link behind me, then I saw his hook shot shoot out towards an unsuspecting gold skullwalltula. It died on contact and Link shot the hook shot again to grab the token. I eyed him. "Lazy much?" I commented. He just smiled and we headed through the next door- which opened under the glow of my circlet again. I knew at once what was on the other side. A Flare Dancer.

Thanks to the Hammer the fight took about four minutes and we continued on. After the Flare Dancer was defeated a chest full of bombs appeared and we took what needed, which was all of it. In the newly opened room we found a Goron and a bright turquoise gem-covered gold embroidered chest. From experience with the Forest Temple, I knew it contained the key to the room Darunia had disappeared into. We had entered the back of the cell and next to Link was another switch. Something told me this was the last Goron. I stepped up to the Goron and smiled.

"Are you releasing me?" The Goron met my eyes, fear barely evident in their eyes as they stared at me. I nodded my head, still smiling. Link stepped on the switch and the door to the prison opened freeing us and the Goron. "Am I free to go?" the Goron asked, gazing out at the opened prison door with longing. Link opened the chest and grabbed the ruby-encrusted key. "Yup, that's what we're here for"." The Goron's worried distrusting expression melted into relief.

"Oh, I see. Big Brother Darunia asked you to rescue me. I owe you big time! Please help Big Brother!" he pleaded. I nodded, smiling and I felt Link join my side as he nodded too. The Goron smiled back and disappeared through the exit with us not far behind.

"We need to get to Darunia" Link said, his expression grim.

"Yes." I agreed as we opened the door to the room where we last saw Darunia. As we got closer to the door he entered I felt the eerie and ominous presence from before. It was powerful, and it was then I realized who it was. Volvagia. The dragon.

If this was the chambers of Volvagia it definitely fit the description of the lair of the most feared dragon in all of Hyrule. There were two platforms that we crossed, landing soundlessly on the last one. I scanned the area, it was surrounded in small holes where lava exited, gushing out in large quantities. The one thing that worried me though was, Darunia was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Daru-" Link paused, the ground shaking underneath our feet. A sound, ferocious and terrifying forced me to turn its way. The platform we were just on disappeared, falling into the lava with not so much as a sound. I glanced around and my circlet started blazing that deep red like before. Enter Volvagia.

The Dragon was terrifying and at the same time charming, bewitching and enchanting. The dragon had a beast-like ferocity gleaming in its eyes as it appeared from the center lava pit. I regarded it warily, but Link smirked and grasped the hammer confidently. If there was one thing I knew, it was that any attacks I threw at it with the fire liquid I had or the wind I could summon would have no effect. I unsheathed my sword. I didn't think it would do much good against a dragon with scales as hard as steel and as unbreakable as a diamond, but at least it was a defense I reasoned.

Volvagia attacked, without warning, but Link stepped in front of the dragon and brought the hammer down with such force on the dragon's skull it got knocked out. Seeing an opportunity I moved forward to attack, but Link stopped me.

"Stay back"

I stopped, bewildered and of course annoyed. "You can't do anything here, this is my fight." If I had ever been insulted before like that I might have shot a _nice _remark back, but instead I watched him. It wasn't an insult really. It just hurt to stand on the sidelines and watch him do everything like a typical girl. Which I wasn't. Which was why when Volvagia flew towards the ceiling after Link hit the dragon for a second time; I sheathed my sword and pulled out my bow, aimed for its soft underbelly. Fired. It fell. Fell back down to the floor right next to Link who (after getting over the shock of my quick thinking) proceeded to hammer Volvagia one last time in the head. That was the end. Volvagia shook, screaming fire in all directions then lifted off into the air only to burn up into ash.

The head landed on the floor, rolling over to the middle of the lava pits and it too burned up becoming two life force containers. The lava pit it fell in cooled and in its place stood a blue portal.

I put away my bow and turned to Link. He was watching me. "I was wrong" he said. I smiled. It was his way of apologizing without really saying the words _I'm sorry for misjudging. _We stepped into the portal and grabbed the life force containers. The blue portal warped into a crystal and Link, held me in a hug as we were encased inside. I felt my face get warm again, but ignored it and figured this was just another way of Link saying sorry. A blinding light filled our sight and once again we found ourselves in the Chamber of Sages. However, this time we stood in front of the Fire Sage symbol. Link stepped away from me as a voice we both recognized sounded through the room.

"Thank you Brother! Sister! I really appreciate what you did. I thank you on behalf of the entire Goron race" Darunia appeared. He was standing on the symbol of the Fire Sage. He turned to Link.

"You turned out to be a real man, just as I thought you would!" He boasted, sounding like a proud parent. To Link's credit he kept his stance, but smiled. Darunia turned to me.

"And you, a powerful. Strong. Woman." He told me, his smile as bright as I imagined my own father Alan's being. I didn't remember much about my father, but I remembered him doting on me when I younger. I smiled and blushed. I knew I blushed because Link muffled a laugh.

So, he could keep his face? Doesn't mean I can.

"By the way, I, the wild Darunia, turned out to be the great Sage of Fire…Isn't that funny? Well, this must be what they call destiny." We smiled, holding in our silent laughter. "Nothing has made me happier than helping you seal the evil here!" He smiled, we smiled, Navi sat on Link's hat. Darunia turned to Link.

"Hey Brother, take this. This is a medallion that contains the power of the fire-spirits and my friendship." Darunia raised his hands high into the air and a medallion appeared over Link's head. He grabbed it and at the same time- I felt more weight on my head and new powers enter me. The world became white. Darunia's voice sounded from all directions. Or maybe it was inside my head?

"_Don't forget now you two & I are true brothers & sisters" _

The light faded and we were standing back in the inside of the volcano. Where we met Shiek. The darkness from before had disappeared from above us and in its place I could make out the clear blue sky above. I stepped off the platform from where we stood. I could sense something, another presence. I followed it.

"Kairen?" Link called questionably from behind me as I pulled out my hook shot and aimed at the ledge we were at when we first stumbled upon the entrance to the Fire Temple. "There's a presence" I released the hook shot and I was pulled over to the other side with ease. I made my way across the ground. My only intent in finding this presence for it was strong. Perhaps Shiek hiding away? I doubted that as soon as it came to mind.

I was stopped in my pursuit by a boulder. I faltered in my step. There wasn't a way that I could get passed this. "Giving up already?" Link's cocky voice drifted to me airily. Wondering what his tone was all about I turned around to face him. In his hands was the Megaton Hammer. Of course. How could I forget _that _? I moved out of the way and he brought the hammer down on the boulder. It became dust in a matter of seconds. I moved on, entering the now opened cave, but it was dark. I _hate _the dark. Knowing now that my energy level wasn't that high I stumbled around, not being able to use the fire that would light my way and vanquish my fear. I felt a hand. Link. Without thinking or caring that he would tease me, I grabbed hold of his arm.

Surprisingly, he said nothing and continued walking through the cave with Navi leading the way. I felt safe. That. No. I let go of his arm. He didn't seem to be surprised I did either. I didn't want to depend on him. This. The darkness was not going to keep its hold over me. I moved forward following the presence.

In that moment the darkness faded, replaced with an elegance of a brightly lit chamber- a fairy fountain. I gasped, I remembered being in one of these fountains before and this one was just an enchanting as the last. Link stepped up to the basin that was the start of the actual fountain and pulled put his Ocarina. Zelda's Lullaby filled the room turning the stone on my circlet to bright dusky pink just like before. The music stopped, and Link put away his Ocarina.

Laughter spilled out from inside the fountain and the water began to rise. Tiny sparklets formed together, and she appeared.

"Welcome, Link, Kairen. I am the Great Fairy of Wisdom" she said, her hair being as pink as the Great Fairy we met seven years ago. We smiled up at her. She focused her gaze on Link.

"Link, I'm going to enhance your magic power and Kairen, I'm going strengthen your magic senses- receive it now!" She said, I felt my eyelids grow heavy as the Great Fairy's magic lifted me from the floor. Suddenly, I could sense who was in the room. See who they were, by just knowing. Even with my eyes closed. I felt my being settled down gracefully back on to the stone floor. I opened my eyes. Green light faded from my feet and I looked up at the Great Fairy as she explained.

"Link! Your magic has been enhanced. Now you have twice as much magic power and Kairen, now you can recognize the presences of those you've already run into." So that it explained it. Now I knew the presence of Link, Navi, Great Fairy of Wisdom, and everyone else who had magic of some sort. Shiek. I thought.

"When battle has made you weary…" she looked down at us, smiling "Come back to see me." She disappeared and the room became still. We exited. Back to Darunia's chamber. It was empty. I pulled off the fire tunic and my tunic regained its original hue. Link's did as well. I turned to him, he turned to me. Both of us thinking the same thing- hearing the same words echoing in our heads.

_One under a vast lake._


	18. 17: Cold Reunion, Icy Truth

Kairi irl Revision Version April 24, 2009 1:10 a.m

Disclaimer: I own nothing Zelda related

Claimer: I own everything not Zelda related.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 17 Cold Reunion, Icy Truth

Our next move- sadly wasn't the water temple. We couldn't get in. The entire Zora's Domain was frozen over. The Lake was gone. The door to the Water Temple was too far deep for us to reach without running out of air (plus we couldn't open the door because we would float and couldn't get a good shot with our hook shots). Someone didn't want us to do what we needed to. It was too obvious to even begin to doubt that fact. So, with nowhere to go-- we went to investigate further, into the Zora's Domain. It surprised me at what we found. Snow. Ice.. Glaciers. The entire time Link was beating himself up over it.

"_We should have…they… everything. Frozen!" _ I still hadn't told him what my relationship with Linae and Damien was. I was afraid of his reaction, but if they were responsible for this too…I didn't know what I would do. It was when we came to the old lake where Lord Jabu Jabu was that Link _really _lost it.

Lord Jabu Jabu was gone. His resting place where we found him seven years ago was slowly being covered by ice that was drifting to the floor in the form of snowflakes. The small lake was dotted with glaciers and that's when we noticed. Well _I _noticed the small cave far off to the left-- once hidden from view by Lord Jabu Jabu, now easily seen. I raced across the glaciers, Link calling after me as I went. Something was there. The cave turned out to be a cavern as long as it was confusing. The air thickened with frost the further in we got. I noticed the red ice (the same ice that encased all living forms including Princess Ruto's father, King Zora) was also encased around jars-- preserving their contents from however long ago they were frozen.

"_Kairen, look!" _Link found a room off to the right hidden from view and we went into it. To make things short, inside that room was _real _blue fire. Not like mine that was both a fire and liquid at the same time. No, this fire was a real flame the only thing missing with it was the temperature- it was freezing. We used the bottles that Link got from the cucco lady, Talon and of course the bottle we found Princess Ruto's "message" in (really, it was a fake message)to store three bottles worth of the strange fire. It was cold just like the red ice was hot. So our guess was that the cold flame might _melt _the hot ice. We used it on King Zora.

Our guess was right. As soon as the cold flame left the bottle and made contact with the hot ice around King Zora. It melted and King Zora wasn't left standing frozen either. It was as if he woke up from a really long nap; his blubbery skin still warm. It was from him that we discovered what had happened. Damien. Or should I say, _Daimen_. He and a monster (though King Zora described Daimen as being a monster with no emotion as well) barricaded the flow of the river to Lake Hylia.; of course, after he and the monster did that Daimen stepped into the Domain while the other monster entered the temple. _His _Domain. King Zora made an effort to say.

At first he was shocked. The monster (Daimen) was a mere boy. However; King Zora quickly found out how wrong he was to judge it. He described Daimen as knowing everything that he was feeling-- to the point of turning his own fear against him. He didn't know Daimen's power because suddenly he was pulled into his darkest memory. Before that, all he could remember were two ice-blue hazel eyes, emotionless, staring back at him.

_"We'll take care of Daimen!" _ Link had shouted the anger so evident in his stance that I actually stepped back, but King Zora shook his head. "_I admire your bravery, but my people need your help first. Also, my daughter- Princess Ruto. I fear for her safety. You must go to the water temple. There you will find the monster that stopped the flow of water to the lake and hopefully, my daughter who was last seen there._ "With that said, there was no arguing, even though I could tell at the time by Link's clenched fist that he really wanted to go after Daimen.

"_How do we get to the temple?" _I asked. King Zora glanced down at me.

"_You need iron boots and blue tunics" _he said, this was when Link spoke, _"And how do we get iron boots and blue tunics?" _he asked snidely. King Zora, mustn't have caught Link's tone for he just answered in the same tone he was speaking before _"I'll give you two two tunics. As for the iron boots, I'm sorry to say they were stored in the Ice Cavern years ago, you'll have to go there first to find them. After that you can enter the temple." _Curious I asked my question, already anticipating the answer, but I wanted to hear it from King Zora himself.

"_What do the blue tunics do?" _The King of the Zora's eyed me with his strange, bottomless, black, fish eyes. "_They allow you to breathe underwater-- use the oxygen in it as you would the air on land and they protect you from extreme temperatures like that of the Ice Cavern" _So it they would come in handy two ways. That was good. He handed us the tunics and like the red tunic it was clear, turning our tunics blue when we slipped them on. _"Good Luck" _we nodded and were off.

Now we were deep in the Ice Cavern. We already fought many monsters; all of them having ice abilities. My least favorite had to be the ice keese. They flew around us trying to freeze us. Twice, I had to bring up walls of fire just to keep them back. I couldn't summon the wind in here for some reason; my guess was because the temperatures were too cold to do so. After all, I could only summon a tropical wind-- warm wind. Link was the main person fighting in here. And wow, did he fight. He seemed to still be angry about having to go to the water temple instead of beating Daimen to a pulp. He was ruthless, and unstoppable it was slightly scary. Navi and I spoke nothing of the matter though.

"We're here" and indeed we were, having watched Link single-handedly solve an ice puzzle while I set ice keese on fire (which took two flames because of the enchanted fire they had on their bodies) so he could move an ice block without needing to stop and defend himself. We climbed on to the block and travelled further into the cave. That's when it happened.

My circlet started to blaze a bright _ice _blue. Its light reflected off the ice-covered walls around us; giving an eerie blue glow to the door in front us. I didn't know what awaited us on the other side, but if I had. _If. I. had. _I never would have stepped inside.

"'Rin." No one called me by that name…no one…except.

"Damien" I replied, automatically, he stood before us completely relaxed. Arms crossed as he stepped away from an ice pillar he had been leaning against.

"You!" Link shouted, glaring at Damien. Surprisingly, Link was holding himself back from lunging at him; his reason probably being that he remembered what happened with Linae when he last tried that.

I turned back to Damien, he hadn't changed much-- except for his eyes; they were ice contained as iris' and cold-- _emotionless_. He wore a deep blue cloak that draped over his form making him look regal. He had on brown boots that went up to his shins but didn't look feminine in the slightest. His hair was the same tousled brunette mess it was when I last saw him and his forearms were adorned in gauntlets much like Link had. He wasn't smiling; he just stood there regarding us with mild interest. This couldn't be my. My.

"Sister, it's been awhile hasn't? My, have you grown?" I froze, not daring to look over at Link's reaction. _"He knew my emotions and turned my fear against me" _King Zora's words drifted to me. So he knew.

"Sister?" Link's anger was gone, replaced with shock and an underlining of something else.

"She didn't tell you? You never knew? All this time?" he grinned cruelly at Link "You're _pathetic_."

"Don't." I started, glaring at Damien. He smiled, but it wasn't kind-- it was cruel. Twisted. This wasn't my brother. I refused to believe that this. This _monster_. Could ever be my brother. "That's not right 'Rin, we've just met. Surely you couldn't believe the horrible things you heard from the Zora King could you?" he asked, his voice like velvet in its smoothness.

"Don't call me that" I snapped, feeling the fire forming in my hands.

"You'd rather fight?" he asked, raising an eyebrow disbelievingly. "Don't you want to know how we _all _arrived in Hyrule?" the fire vanished from my hands. "Kairen, what are you--"Link's words were lost to me as my curiosity took over.

"You know how?" I asked, feeling the need to know how it happened. All that was in my memories was an emptiness; a hole. How had I gotten here? What was I doing? Why couldn't I remember?

"Of course I do" he airily replied, moving his hand in a gesture that made me feel dense for asking such a question.

His eyes glinted, "_I _brought us here." I felt my heart lurch. _No, he was lying. He wouldn't. _

"Stop looking so surprised, it's true. I brought us here. "

"Kairen, what is he talking about?" again Link's words didn't reach me, his questioning. I was too hurt. I looked down at the floor. "How?" I dared to ask.

He laughed and it echoed through the cavern. "My powers of course" he replied matter-of-factly.

"No! That's not what I meant and you know it!" I shouted. His laughter ceased and his eyes narrowed.

"I hope you know I'm the one with power here" he stated dangerously hushed. I knew it, I could feel it. The power he had was strong, but I didn't care. I attacked.

"Kairen!" Link's shout for me fell on nothing but the ice around us. It was then Damien's power was revealed. Water. The fire in my hands collided with it; sending us both flying backwards, he into the ice wall behind him, and I into Link who caught me. "That wasn't very smart" Link told me, but I ignored him, focusing all my attention on Damien. I attacked again, this time with more force. Link was about to run in and help but a large wave of water pushed him back and ensnared me in a dome with Damien inside as well.

The anger I felt thinned.

"Why?"The words came from me, as a hollow whisper. For a minute, Damien's twisted grin faltered-- or maybe that was my eyes playing tricks on me. Letting me see something I wanted so desperately to believe. "Come again?" he asked, jokily, though I knew he heard me.

"Why _Daimen_?_" _I repeated, this time using his real name. "So, we're on a first name basis now?" he commented, ignoring my question.

"Kairen!" I broke eye contact with Daimen, Link's voice finally getting through to me. "Kairen, snap out of it!" he knew. Knew the pain this was causing me. He was trying to find a way into the dome but having no such luck especially when the water surrounding me and Daimen suddenly increased its speed. Link was sent backwards easily and he hit the ice wall behind him-- unconscious by the time he slid to the ground.

"Link!" I called out, trying to reach for him, but the water kept me from doing so. I could see Navi's glowing form hovering next to him. "'Ren, we're talking, can't have him interrupting us now can we?" Daimen smirked; I narrowed my eyes, calling the fire to me. Daimen eyed me, "You still want to fight me? Can you?" My eyes narrowed to slits.

"I'm not a little girl anymore" I spat.

"Right, you can handle me all on your own. Even without Link" the walls of water lowered allowing me to catch a glimpse of Link. He was still out cold. I started toward him, but the water came up again sending me backwards and into Daimen. I pulled away, but he grabbed my wrists and forced me to face him. "Can you?" he repeated, dangerously close to me. "I. I. I…" I fell silent. He spun me around, so that my back was pressed against him and I was facing Link's unconscious form.

"You're just a _tool _to him you know that right?" He whispered softly into my ear. I glanced up, doubt entering me, and I didn't even know why. It just started to enter me. _Tool_, was the only word my mind was processing. I looked at Link from where I was seized. I felt Daimen slowly loosen his hold as he let go of me; his eyes upon me, but all I could see was Link. "He. He. He never treated me as a tool!" I regained control of my confidence and sent a stream of fire at Daimen who easily dodged it. Then he was in front of me. How he did it in a blink of an eye? I don't know.

"Kairen…" His eyes suddenly gave away some emotion…was that regret? Or was it fake just like his smile from earlier? "I don't want to have to hurt you." He was close to me again, I stepped back, frightened. His power, his medium was all around me. He had an advantage and now he was playing with my emotions; trying to make me breakdown. The problem was…it was working.

"Why did you side with Ganondorf?" I would have shouted it, but for some reason I felt drained of all emotion. I was helpless and it came as a mere question.

"Oh, so that was what you meant by why? I didn't _side _with him, I had my eyes opened, to the truth."

"The truth?"

He turned his gaze away from mine. "Yes, I wasn't lying Kairen when I said that I was the one who brought us here" I opened my mouth to speak, but he continued "though it was more of a subconscious action at the time I used my power combined with yours and Linae's to send us to Hyrule. I even brought Fiona along, but of course some things went wrong and you somehow lost all of your memories. I had nothing to do with that, mind you." I said nothing, he continued. "I've known we didn't belong to that _world _we once called _home _since I was eleven. I've known since then that _this _is our _home_." I blinked.

"Huh? Then you know about our parents?" it slipped out effortlessly.

"Those two? Of course I do" he threw his head back mockingly. "Jez, an amazing wind sorceress; with the spirit to match and Alan, a useful and loyal subject to Ganondorf." What? That didn't make any sense at all. I knew my face was blank, so I was shocked and frightened when Daimen called me out on it.

"You don't remember? The reason _why _mother and father got into a fight?"he asked, looking at me as if seeing through me. He laughed again, "What am I saying, of _course _you don't _remember. _You were only six years old at the time." A wicked gleam entered his eyes. "Well, allow me to remind you!" his eyes glowed ice-blue, along with the ring around his finger.

A bone-chilling coldness covered me, numbing me from the inside out, and I dropped to the floor, as voices and then an image began forming in my head-- and it wouldn't go away.

_A room. Daimen's old room. Hushed whispers. Where were they coming from? I leaned up against the wall. Knowing my parents were on the other side, but this wasn't my knowledge. It was Daimen's. This was his memories. _

_"He's stronger, so are Kairen and Linae" Dad? _

_"We can't go back" Mom. She sounded distant, almost as if she wasn't really paying attention._

_"Jez! We have to go back! What about all of our friends!" my father yelled, sounding like he was standing now._

_"They cannot reach us, nor do they need our help. If we were to do that all their effort would be for nothing." Mother replied calmly, seemingly not stirred from where ever she was sitting. Suddenly, the conversation turned and lethalness entered my mother's voice._

_"You've been in contact with him." A statement not a question, shuffling of feet. My guess was it was my father's. _

_"You betrayed me. Kairen. Linae. Daimen…Your son!" the calmness left my mother's voice filled instead with a sense of anger and hurt- betrayal. More shuffling of feet, but it was quickly followed by a slam of someone into a wall. "What have you reported to him?!" the tone in mother's voice grew harsher, but fear was mixed in with it. The sound of soft laughter-- my father's. _

_"Alan…Why?" Mother was breaking now, I could hear it in her tone._

_"Come, Jeztina" a smirk in my father's voice, Alan's voice._

_"Don't call me that." My mother hissed. "Alan, you still have a chance to regain my trust and redeem yourself." She was getting desperate, but it didn't-- couldn't be heard in her voice, for some reason I just knew. No. Daimen knew. More laughter from Alan. "It's too late. I'm taking this all the way." He replied, the cocky smirk practically oozing out in his speech._

_"He's tracing you isn't he? You're leading him right to them, to him, Daimen, Kairen and Linae" Dawning, realization in mother's mind followed by another laugh from father. _

_"At the moment he's not interested in them" the quickening of a heart followed closely by a pregnant silence. Alan spoke again. "You finally know what needs to be done?" More silence. _

"_You're in the way of his plans Jez." Quick steps, running, jumping- gone; Mother was gone._

_I took my ear away from the wall and moved to my door- Daimen's door and opened it. Alan appeared, his eyes wild. He looked down at me/ Daimen. _

_"Dad?" I heard his boyish voice sound from my lips._

_Cold hard eyes of my father bore down upon me. He turned away from Daimen. "Take care of your sisters. I'm going after your mother." Fear. My current fear and Daimen's memory's fear._

The numbness left and I stood on the floor, gasping as if I just swam to the bottom of a deep lake. I was back in the present, my mind going wild with questions. "Do you want to know why they never came back?" I shook my head.

_"_No, no more. Please" I was begging. He laughed. "Too bad" and just as quickly as the numbness left it came back in full force-- if not worse. I could still see, but I could feel my consciousness drifting away from me. It began, I was pulled into my mind and my world grew dark; darker than the night with no moon. _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She fell, and he watched. Horror-stricken. The man-- her _brother_ moved closer to her and it took every inch of Link's will power to keep himself down until the last moment. The water shield dropped and Kairen's brother kneeled down next to her unconscious form.

"That memory is your own. I only unlocked it since it was our mother who sealed it" He whispered, moving a lock of stray hair from her face- an unreadable expression gracing his visage. Of course, she said nothing, nor did she respond to his touch. He started to pick her up. "You belong to Ganondorf, why fight it?" That was it, Link, moved faster than he ever had before and snatched Kairen from her brother. Her head lolled back but he supported it.

Her brother smirked at him, "She _will _join our side" he promised threateningly, but Link met his threat with a glare, blue eyes blazing with inner anger. Daimen observed him for a few more seconds before he disappeared through a puddle on the floor, smirking. When Daimen left Link realized something. Kairen wasn't breathing.

"Kairen." He shook her, gently. No response.

"Kairen." He felt her pulse- nothing. He became frantic, fearing the worst.

"Kairen!" he shouted shaking her harder, but still she didn't wake and when he stopped shaking her she fell back, limp, in his arms. "Navi, what's wrong with her!?" he exclaimed, his fear now choking him. Or least it felt that way to him. When Navi didn't answer he turned to her. Her glow was dimmed as she regarded Kairen. "I don't know Link" Link's heart sank to his stomach as dread started to dawn on him.

"Link" he turned around, a new person had entered the room. Shiek. The shiekah was standing in the shadows-- for how long? Link wondered for a brief second before turning back to Kairen. Her face expressionless and her complexion seemed to have paled considerably. "What happened to Kairen?" Shiek was next to him; the eyes of the Shiekah examining the girl in his arms. "

I don't know..." Shiek said nothing and Link looked down at Kairen again. Regret entering him as fast as the current in the Zora's River. "Daimen did something to her." Navi hovered on Link's shoulder, as if to ease the pain he felt at- "And I couldn't do anything!" he shouted, angry at himself for doing so, but Shiek said nothing. Nor did the shiekah's expression change. Well, from what Link could see any way since Shiek always had his mouth covered by that piece of fabric. The only thing visible on the shiekah's face was their eyes; the gleaming red orbs were focused on Kairen.

"Link, she's not dead" Link glanced up at Shiek (he was sitting on the floor.)

"Not dead!?" he exclaimed. "She's not even _breathing_!" Shiek did nothing, only remained calm in the face of Link's anger. "She's not breathing" Link repeated, more to himself as an inner realization. His shoulders slumped, "I. I didn't even get to tell her-"

"She's not dead…" Link glared at the shiekah. "Lies! How can she be alive if she's not breathing?!"

"Link…" Navi whispered softly from her place on his shoulder. He calmed down, and resisted the wanting to cry. Because if he did cry it would be weakness; besides, Kairen wouldn't want that. He buried his face in her shoulder and shut his eyes. He wasn't going to cry, he was stronger than that.

"Daimen unlocked a sealed memory from her mind and heart…" Link looked up slowly. Shiek wasn't looking at him anymore. The shiekah's eyes were looking off to right. Pain. That was what Link thought when he saw the shiekah's eyes.

"What?" Link asked. His mind too jumbled to comprehend what Shiek was trying to say.

"Kairen is trapped within her mind as it relives the missing part of her memory." Link glared at Shiek.

"That doesn't explain why she's not breathing."

"She is in a comatose"

"A what?"

"A comatose, a state of sleep from which she cannot respond to any sound or touch."

"That's…horrible." Link looked down Kairen again.

"Normally, the person in this state still breathes, but Daimen is a high-level empath and can therefore force people into their darkest memories by unlocking them. He can also make people feel certain ways by manipulating their emotions. Being sent into a comatose by him means he froze time on Kairen's body, but left her mind wandering hopelessly in the memory _he _unlocked."

"So, she's not dead."

"Didn't I just say that?" Shiek asked, jokingly. Link felt a weight lifted from his chest as he let out long breath of relief. "Anyway, Kairen won't wake from the comatose until her mind completely relives the memory. The mysterious shiekah turned to face Link. "Until then, you must keep her with you. I would take her, but where I must go there are perils much worse than the one's you will have to face in the water temple." The shiekah's eyes softened, considerably. "You will have to take her with you into the temple. As I'm sure you know now, Ganondorf is searching for her and in her current condition she wouldn't be able to do anything. You cannot afford to lose her"

"No… I can't." Link replied, looking down at Kairen's still form. "I'll make sure she's safe." The shiekah nodded their head.

"I know you will…" Link looked up, Shiek's voice's softness catching him off guard. Blue eyes-- sky blue eyes; Link had seen those color eyes somewhere before. He stood up.

"You have blue eyes too?" The shiekah jumped slightly, so slightly Link almost thought he imagined it because as he said that Shiek's blue eyes faded back to red. "I must teach you the "Serenade of Water" but first listen to what I have to say; all the Zoras aside from King Zora who you and Kairen awakened.--are in slumber in the ice beneath us-- except for one; I managed to save the Zora Princess. Link ignored the grimace that sounded from the other side of his mind. He remembered Ruto, but it seemed inevitable that they would cross paths again. He just hoped he wouldn't have to carry her everywhere this time around. If she did ask him too; he smirked down at Kairen. He had an excuse to say no. A _very _good excuse.

"As soon as I freed her she headed to the Water Temple, I believe to find some way to reverse what has happened" Shiek's expression fell grim, "This ice is created by an evil curse…The monster in the Water Temple is the source of the curse." Link knew this, but said nothing; letting Shiek continue.

"Unless you shut off the source…this ice will never melt."

"I'll do it." Link stated firmly, a glimmer of mirth entered Shiek's eyes. "I knew you would, your courage is great Link." Shiek stepped back and the Shiekah began to recite something that sounded oddly to Link-- like a riddle.

"Time passes, people move…" Fiona came to mind to Link. She moved-- gone back home.

"Like a river's flow, it never ends" Shiek looked directly at Link.

"A childish mind will turn to noble ambition…" Link held Shiek's gaze.

"Young love will become deep affection." Unconsciously, Link's eyes drifted down to Kairen who lay unnaturally peaceful in his arms. His arms tightened slightly around her body. Link didn't notice this, but Shiek did. A flicker of the blue eyes where Shiek's should have been red, sadness once again in those eyes—Link said nothing, believing his eyes to be playing tricks on him for when he blinked Shiek's eyes were red again.

"The clear water's surface reflects growth" Shiek gestured to the frozen lake beneath them.

"Now, listen to the Serenade of Water to reflect upon yourself" Shiek pulled out the harp, and Link carefully set Kairen on the floor—Link pulled out his Ocarina and together he and Shiek played the song. As the song played Link noticed a light blue light emanate from the stone on Kairen's circlet, though she still did not awaken.

The song was finished and Link walked over to the chest. There were the iron boots-- he snickered bitterly at their simplicity.

"Link, I'll see you again" Shiek vanished. Link put on the boots and picked up Kairen (storing her boots in her bag.)

It was the first time in a long time that he wouldn't hear her voice. He pulled out his Ocarina and played the Serenade of Water; warping above the temple, then he put on Kairen's boots (so she would sink too) and with Navi hovering at his side the two of them and the girl in his arms- vanished into the water below.


	19. 18: Hidden Memory

Kairi irl Revision Version April 24, 2009 1:17 a.m

Disclaimer: I own nothing Zelda related.

Claimer: I own everything not Zelda related.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 18 Hidden Memory

_"That memory is your own."_

_"Unlocked."_

"_Mother—sealed it."_

My eyes shot open, hearing Daimen's voice. A familiar void of darkness hanging over me; a realization dawned upon me.

_I wasn't awake._

No, this place, this darkness it was not where I was before, nor was it any tangible location.

_Flashes of the ice cavern._

My memory? The darkness faded, leaving in its place a city and a dimly lit park. It was at that moment I caught a glimpse of someone running into the thickets of the park. _Long red wavy hair. _

A woman. Without thinking I followed her. She appeared to be running from something. Her movements were sharp and decisive. It was hard to trail her--especially with the delicate elegance from which she moved. It wasn't human, her footsteps made no sound as she ran and the foliage from which I had to travel through seemed to _bend _to her will. We arrived at a clearing and as I moved, cautiously, closer to her she didn't sway. She was hunched over as if catching her breath. For some reason…she looked familiar. She turned around. I felt my blood run cold. It wasn't possible, for me to know her—to remember her since I had only seen her in glimpses of my memory and in a photograph Daimen had kept. Jeztina. Jez—my mother. _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Victorville 11 p.m**_

"That was a great movie!"

"Yeah, it was."

Fiona looked over at Jake; he seemed slightly distant and aloof. She turned to him,

"Jake?" he looked up, seeing the worry in her almond-shaped brown eyes, black hair framing her face.

He stopped. They were out and about in the shopping center now. Teenagers and adults alike, roaming the stores around them. However; Jake never felt so far away from them in his life. Fiona was watching him, but she said nothing and merely stood by his side. Jake thanked her for it—in the time they spent together he was starting to piece things together and the one thing he noticed was whenever he brought up the subject (more like the person) who brought them together in the first place, Fiona would tense and her voice would get quieter. As if she was hiding some type of pain and that person, _Karina_ was somehow connected to it. Then there were those _dreams_.

"Hey, want to get something to drink?" Fiona's voice drifted to him, breaking him out of his thoughts. He glanced over at her. She wasn't looking at him, her gaze turned to a small coffee shop tucked in the corner, tables and chairs situated outside its terrace, surrounded by a small homely looking black-Italian styled gate; fine vines with small flowers weaving in and out of their gaps. Jake noticed these things but as he watched Fiona, he was beginning to think her mind was elsewhere and then there was her tone—it sounded final. Wanting to know what was up he replied "Sure"

At the coffee shop, Jake offered to pay for Fiona's drink (Chai Tea) and she thanked him. In return she went to grab a seat outside. Jake watched her from his place in line. She was staring out- eyes turned to the night sky a pensive appearance to her features. _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She was going to tell him, she _had_ to tell him. Fiona leaned on her elbows staring up at the stars, but not taking in their beauty. Instead her mind was swirling with the decision she told herself she still had to make, but unknowingly already had.

During the movie she kept drifting from the actual images on the screen and into her thoughts about the boy next to her. Who also fell asleep forty minutes in to the movie. That made her smile a bit-- until she heard what he mumbled in his sleep: "you're stronger than that- don't give up, _Karina_."It was so faint and yet the words echoed loudly in her ears, brought reality crashing down on her. The reason they were even hanging out together was Karina, but that wasn't what bugged her. It was the _way _he said it that made her tense. It almost sounded like he was _talking _to her, or at least trying to give her some type of encouragement.

After her trip to Hyrule, Fiona was immensely wary of anything that could somehow connect to it. Take Sylvia Weston for example: Fiona had known the woman since she was eight; when _Karina _first moved into the neighborhood. It was Elaine's idea to welcome the new neighbors correctly by walking next door and introducing themselves. Greg and Kyle, being who they were, animatedly introduced themselves to _Karina _and her _family. _Fiona remembered shrinking away-behind her sister and the girl, _Karina,_ whose strange eyes quietly examined her, with a smile upon her face, clearly saying: "_Let's be friends. _Then there was Mrs. Weston, kind and yet for some reason troubled. It wasn't until _Karina_ had told Fiona the reason why they moved that she found at out why she saw Mrs. Weston as troubled. She also always thought the woman was youthful looking-she didn't age…it was strange, and now she saw the woman age rapidly before her eyes—potion.

"Hey, delivery for Fiona Tsukimoto" Fiona snapped out of her thoughts to find her tea in front of her face, Jake offering it to her, without thinking on it—she giggled. "Thank you" Jake smiled and sat down, with his own cappuccino and Fiona took her tea. As she took a sip, Jake spoke.

"I regret to say I fell asleep for most of the movie" he said, imitating a British accent.

"I know, I could hear you snoring"

"Really?"

"No, I was just messing"

"Oh, okay, for awhile there I thought you were being serious"

Awkward silence.

This was it, Fiona thought. She was going to tell him, she opened her mouth to speak but Jake beat her to it.

"You know what's strange?" he asked her, gazing up at the sky much like she had been earlier. Curious Fiona asked him. "What?" He leaned in his chair a bit more, frowning subconsciously, as if deciding to tell her or not. After a few moments of silence he spoke. "I feel like I know you." Fiona's heart skipped a beat.

"Come again?"

"I feel I've known you before, you know as more than just a class mate." He replied, looking at her now.

"Have I?" Crystal blue eyes froze Fiona, they were so full of questions; she could see that, but she couldn't tell him—he had to remember himself.

"I don't think so" she replied, looking past him to avoid what lie in his eyes. He didn't say anything, but didn't turn his gaze from her until he spoke again. Fiona pretended to be examining her tea cup in her hands, tracing the logo with her finger.

"I've been having these strange dreams lately."

"Oh? What about?" Fiona feigned ignorance, wondering herself, if what she thought was true.

"Karina in Hyrule, and you...As a fairy"

Fiona's finger froze in the midst of tracing the c in coffee, her suspicions proven, but she joked nervously,

"Me a fairy? Why was I a fairy?"

"I don't know, but it seemed so. So real" he looked down at his cup. So he was conscious of it, it figured, things weren't going to be easy to explain for Fiona for she decided…

"Jake, about Karina…" he looked up at her, regarding her serious expression carefully. Fiona took a deep breath.

"She's gone." _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**In the Water Temple**_

"Oh you, if I'm right…Link?"

Link glanced up, after tirelessly searching at the bottom of the Temple (underwater of course) with Kairen in his arms he came to a room and as destiny would have it there was Princess Ruto as well, but she changed a great deal.

"You're Link, aren't you?" A tall, female Zora stood before Link, long purple earrings dangling from her ears and abnormal (for Zoras that is) violet eyes gazing at him. For a minute, Link was too stunned to say anything, but what she said next surprised him.

"It's me, your _fianc__ée_. Ruto! Princess of the Zoras!" Link stared, wide-eyed; too numbed to think of anything to say.

"Did she just say fiancée" Navi whispered, as shocked as Link was.

"I never forgot the vows we made to each other seven years ago" Link, broke out of his stupor. Vows? What vows? He couldn't remember any promise he made to the Zora Princess much less, an eternal bond pledge, all he remembered was wanting to get as far away from her as possible. Still, he didn't think it would be safe to say that to her.

"You're a terrible man to have kept me waiting for these seven long years…" Okay, so she was still the same old Princess he met back then. Link became aware of Kairen in his arms, and the look on Ruto's face… it was the same look Malon had when Kairen told her that he, Link, thought Princess Zelda was pretty, but Ruto didn't say anything further and instead dismissed everything they were just talking about.

"But now is not the time to talk of love"

"I'm sure you've already seen it! Zora's Domain—totally frozen!" Did she just say totally? Link thought.

"A young man named Sheik saved me from under the ice…" Link resisted to say "I know" and just stared at the Princess.

"But my father and others have…not…yet…" she trailed off, an uncharacteristic sadness taking over the proud spark in her eyes. Still, Link said nothing. Ruto's sadness vanished, replaced with a fierce determination—much like the determination she had to get her necklace back.

"I want to save them all! I want to save Zora's Domain!" Link's ocean blue eyes widened more, meeting the fierceness of the Zora Princess before him.

"You!" Link would've jumped at the command in her voice (reminding him of her child self), but the iron boots he wore kept him down—they were heavy.

"You have to help me! This is a request from me, the woman who is going to be your wife!" Link, kept his thoughts to himself on that matter and let her continue.

"Link, you have to help me destroy the evil monster in the Temple. Okay?!" Wow, she hadn't changed much at all, still demanding, but with a fiercer undertone to her voice. Link nodded his head, hoping Ruto wouldn't say anything about the unconscious Kairen in his arms. She didn't, instead she spoke of how to change the levels of water in the temple.

"Inside the Water Temple, there are three places where you can change the water level. I'll lead the way, come on! Quickly!" and she swam up. Link quickly followed after her (willing his thoughts to focus on swimming so the iron boots would change back to his original boots), pulling Kairen up with him, Navi scouted ahead to make sure there wasn't any danger.

"Link, she's gone!" Navi's voice sounded in Link's head as he swam upwards.

"What?!" he thought back to her.

"Ruto, she's gone! Teleported!" Navi's voice rang out, echoing in his mind.

Link swam faster, reaching the top-and an air pocket. He pulled Kairen's body up onto the ledge; then pulled himself up too. He sat there for a moment looking down at Kairen who lay a few feet from him. It was hard for him to continue to believe she was just sleeping, and that she would ever wake up, but he reminded himself that _Sheik _told him she would wake up.

"Link! Look over here!"He turned away from Kairen and stood up. Navi was hovering next to an inscription in the wall to the far right of him. He moved closer to it to examine it, it was set in darker stone from the others and it was the triforce. Remembering his quests from seven years ago Link pulled out his ocarina and started to play Zelda's lullaby. He noticed a dusky pink glow emanating from Kairen's stone as he played the melody and half expected her to wake up, she didn't.

The water level lowered and Link picked up Kairen, making sure to support her back with his right arm, with her head rested against him as he cradled her, with her legs dangling, yet supported under her knees, by his left arm and entered the next room, (he would be carrying her like this every time he had to pick her up). The spiked balls he ran into before in the water were before him, their bodies gleaming and the sharp points of their spikes shining in the glint from the now lit magic fire torches. Link set Kairen down behind him and unsheathed his sword-ready to battle. _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I froze, it wasn't', I couldn't, there was no way that that was my mother—she disappeared so long ago, did this mean she was still alive?

I walked closer to her, but she didn't acknowledge me.

"Mom?" I called, softly looking over at her, desperately wanting her to turn around and look at me. After a few seconds she did, but it wasn't because of me.

_"Jez, why are you running when you know I'll catch you anyway?" _

I spun around as my heart quickened its beating. My father stood before us- hazel eyes gleaming with malicious intent. I ran towards him,

"Father no!" I cried, reaching out to hold him back, but where he stood my hands touched only air. I stared, horrified—why was he ghost-like? I tried again, nothing. I took a step backwards, only to bump into my mom…but I didn't bump into her I went _through _her.

"What. What. What's going?" I looked down at my hands, they were fine. I reached out for my mom, but again my hand went through her.

_It wasn't real. _

It finally dawned on me, this was a memory—somehow my memory and I was in it, seeing it as a person watching an interactive movie. This was a moment in the past. My past. I stepped away from the scene before me and closer to the tree that my mother was under. The movie began to play.

_Jez, stepped out into the clearing to meet Alan, each step she took being as graceful as the last, her eyes shining with unspoken emotion._

_"You betrayed me…"_

_"I did." Kairen's father smiled half-heartedly._

_"Did you ever love me? Or was that a game to you too?" Jez spat, her deep blue eyes blazing. Alan said nothing as he stepped closer to her, she backed up. Though her movements were not out of fear, but disgust; something flashed in Alan's eyes and he stopped moving closer to her. _

_"I did, I do, but my allegiance to my Master is far greater than that"_

_"Then you didn't and you don't. Don't sugarcoat it!" Jez snapped back._

_"No, I do, but I must do what he commands…My brother…Uther and his family are in danger, plus I feel that I must do this."_

_"Uther? What did he do now? And what do you mean you must do this?" _

_"You wouldn't understand."_

_Jez watched Alan, his stance, the guilt- it could be clearly seen now. She spoke,_

_"You fell into a trap set by him…didn't you?"_

_"Enough of this" _

_The air around them became still as Kairen watched from afar, then the clouds above darkened overhead and drops of water began to fall from their bodies. Rain. Alan set out his hand in front of him—closing his eyes, whispering incoherent words, the Hylian language. A sheathed sword materialized in his outstretched hand; the hilt a dazzling silver and the sheath pure onyx in color. Jez' eyes widened, but slowly drooped back to normal as she too set her hand out, summoning a sword to her. What Kairen saw surprised and shocked her. The sword her mother summoned was unsheathed and Kairen recognized it immediately, by its blade—blue silver with engravings of wind reaching to the tip with a message written in Hylian and a hilt of black-silver. Kairen chanced looking down at her own mind image's sword, it was there, untouched and it was there, in front of her. Her sword was her mother's._ _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**In Victorville 11:50 p.m**_

"Gone?"

"Yes, she's not here anymore and I don't…" Fiona looked away, gripping her cup tightly as if the small inanimate object was the only thing keeping her from breaking down in front of the confused boy before her. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes as she tried to hold them in.

"Where is she?" It was the question Fiona was dreading to answer, she looked up at Jake who waited for her to answer, eyes shining with a cryptic message that made Fiona believe, for moment, that he already knew the answer. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She let go of the cup, sighing and instead inspected her nails as a solemn expression fell upon her. She looked up slowly for his response. "Try me." He said simply. Fiona looked down at her hands again. "She's in. in. Hyrule, like your dream."

She waited for it, was expecting it, the ridiculing followed by the "You're crazy" line or perhaps just non-stop laughter, but it never came. Instead, she was welcomed with understanding.

"For some reason, I knew you were going to say that." Jake replied, looking at her, the look on his face giving away that he was just as confused as she was about his reaction.

"So, my dream was right, and you really were a fairy" he teased trying to lighten the mood. Fiona glared, but smiled.

"Yes, I was, it was actually a lot of fun."

"Really? Being about 3 inches tall and pushed around by Link?"

"So you saw that too huh?"

"I saw _everything_" He taunted. Fiona laughed,

"How could you dream all of this?! It happened hours ago!"

"I fell asleep after football practice and it sort of just entered my head."

"Then you saw the bond between Karina and Link then too right?" Silence and Fiona knew she said the wrong thing. The smile and laughter ceased and Jake looked down at his cup. More silence. "Yeah…" He replied quietly, "I saw them him and Kari—Kairen ; he really exists, doesn't he? Link?" He looked up, sadness echoing in his voice and reflected in his eyes. Fiona reached out to grab his hand. She didn't want to see that heartrending expression on his face; it was arrows into her heart-painful, like thorns digging into her flesh.

"Hey, it's alright, it will be okay," Fiona grabbed his hand and squeezed it, but he didn't respond, he was unconscious—asleep, he slid off his chair and to the floor with a deafening crash (at least to Fiona) as his cup fell from his hand. Fiona's heart stopped for a second before she all but jumped from her chair and rushed to his aid. From inside the coffee shop there were a few curious onlookers who had been watching them, but Fiona ignored their eyes and bent down next to Jake to make sure he was okay.

"Jake." She shook him, trying to wake him up when he didn't respond she felt a chill run down her spine.

"Jake!" She screamed, picking him up and cradling his head in her hands, his eyes didn't open but his lips parted as he spoke, in his sleep. This time, Fiona could hear people rushing up to her, but she didn't pay much attention to it as Jake started to talk in his sleep once again.

"So I do know you, Karina, Kairen, and you finally remembered—I'm glad" a smile graced his lips, but was followed by a frown as his eyebrows furrowed. Jake's eyes snapped open in shock and fear, as one name escaped from his lips in a desperate yell.

"Kairen!" The iciness running down Fiona's spine stopped, replaced with a numbness; Jake looked at her, his eyes still wide with fear, succeeding in instilling fear in Fiona's own heart for her best friend. She could hear people muttering behind them, and questions to them _"Is everything alright? Are you hurt? What happened?" _But it seemed as if none of their words reached Fiona, or Jake, for both unexpectedly felt alone. As if it was just them. Jake met Fiona's eyes and in a soft, but almost dead whisper said: "Kairen". The dread spread, deeper into Fiona's veins as Jake continued to look at her with utter defeat.

Fiona said nothing, only stared ahead, past Jake, already fearing the worst. Jake reached over to her, and embraced her in a hug.

"I remember now, Fion'." And suddenly their world came back into focus. _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Kairen's sword in her mother's hands._

_Alan's sword unsheathed._

_Rain falling from the sky._

_Lovers looking each other in the eye._

"_Why?"_

_One says, eyes burning with betrayal._

_The other, eyes blank with never-ending depth._

_Lips silent._

_Jez stepped forward, so did Alan, "I have no choice do I?" Jez asked, searching Alan's face for some trace—hint of emotion. The rain seemed to slow, as if waiting for his answer._

_"No" _

_The rain stopped and time seemed to halt all around them and Alan made the first move. He lunged forward, with sideways thrust, but Jez was ready and parried the attack with her own sword, keeping her footing and pushing Alan back. He retreated and Jez shifted her footing to hold her guard, sword shielding her. Alan advanced again, aiming for Jez's legs. Jez sidestepped and dodged his attack, by spinning to his side, with undaunted grace- Alan stepped back after losing his footing. Seizing the opportunity, Jez moved in to attack his unguarded side, but Alan dodged. _

_The two continued, fighting what seemed to be an endless battle-evenly matched and equally skilled. Both beginning to tire but they kept going, fighting, blocking, dodging as time around them continued to "stand still" for their speed was too fast for time itself, to keep up. In a matter of minutes both ceased their fighting-caught in a bind of weapons; sparks edging off their swords. _

"_You're slipping Jez" Alan smirked, looking at Jez whose dark blue eyes glared back at him as she gritted her teeth, trying to break the bind, but she didn't have the strength to do so. Alan broke it and Jez skidded back a few feet, into a tree—slamming hard into its bark trunk before sliding down to the floor, screaming in anguish. Alan stepped up to her, kicking the blade of her sword so it faced her instead of the hilt. She grabbed it anyway at the same time he plunged his blade into her flesh. She cried out, but managed to, at the same time plunge her own blade into Alan as well. _

_He staggered. _

_She staggered._

_Both blades dug further in, forcing them down on their knees, and still they glared at each other. _

"_I hate you" Jez sputtered, searing hot blood choking her. Slowly, she pulled out the blade, gritting her teeth at the pain; it was a deep wound, too deep…_

"_I love you too" Alan replied, smiling faintly as he did the same, though his wound-- because Jez didn't have time to aim. Was not as precise as hers was; Jez's blade was sinking into Alan's stomach but it wasn't near enough to damage his breathing. He pulled the blade out quickly-wincing ever so slightly. Jez smirked, "How are you going to report to him now?" she taunted venomously. _

"_I told you, he's not interested in that, and this was a no return deal." Alan closed his eyes, feeling his life leaving._

"_Wait, you knew that you wouldn't come back?!" Jez coughed up more blood, it was getting harder to breathe…to live…_

"_I guess…you'll find out…on the other side…" His breathing ceased and the rain seemed to thicken, washing the blood from his body away. Jez, shut her eyes tight, as her sorrow made her want to leave even more so, quietly she whispered—even though she knew he couldn't hear her._

"_I can't hate you"_

"_Ma-ma?" Jez's head shot up quickly, too quickly as a tiny girl with red-brown hair and a glowing blue pendant on a necklace emerged from the place where _I was standing, I was the girl Now I knew why I was seeing it all as a movie, it was my memory—I had seen all of it, when I was six…_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**In the Water Temple**_

It was an illusion, he could sense it. The land in the middle of an underwater temple and the floor he walked upon felt like solid rock, instead of the soft squishy sand his eyes saw. The illusion covered the floor in a shallow layer of water that caused his and Kairen's images to reflect back at him through the mirror, water surface.

Still, anticipating a trap, Link walked through the illusion and up to a barren tree in the middle of the room. He could sense the magic strongest at the door. Afraid to leave Kairen unattended Link walked up to the door with Kairen. As soon as he reached the door the magic got stronger, near the tree. Carefully he set Kairen down, and went to investigate. When he drew near the tree he was shocked at what he found. It was him, or a shadow of him anyway; dark everything of the figure before him and red irises. Link backed up and the battle between he and his Dark Side ensued.

"Link! Kairen! He's going after Kairen!"

Link didn't need to be told twice; he got up off the water-covered floor and sped towards his 'double', sword raised in defense.

"_What? Are you __that__ protective over this girl?"_ His darker side asked him silently as Link blocked the attack meant for Kairen. Link didn't answer, and pushed his Dark self further back and away from the sleeping girl. His Dark self smirked and advanced on Link but Link bent down into the close guard stance, blocking the attack then a retaliated with a thrust knocking his Dark self off his footing.

"Link now!" Navi shouted from her spot next to Kairen. Link nodded and focused his energy into the sword, immediately a bright light insured and he unleashed a powerful spin attack and followed up with a downward swinging cut. Dark Link staggered, glaring up at Link from his kneeling position.

_"You win…. This time."_ The shadow disappeared, leaving behind a small red rupee. Link picked it up and walked back to the now unlocked door, Navi, and Kairen. "Good job Link!" Navi congratulated. Link managed a small smile to her as he bent down and picked up Kairen once more.

He desperately wanted her to wake up-- not that it was a burden to have to carry her everywhere, it was rather easy since she already had her blue tunic on. This way he didn't have to worry about her drowning. Although, he had to admit, making sure to grab every single piece of life force he got from the monsters he defeated, was a bit annoying. Still, he had to do it; the life force he gathered kept him from tiring after having to fight then carry Kairen, but none of that _really_ bothered him. In the end it was just, _lonely, quiet, empty, _without her. Normally, she was there for him to tease or to just talk to…and now…

"Link?" He shook his head and opened the door. On the other side he was welcomed with a large treasure chest. Curious, he set Kairen down and walked up the platform it was on and opened it. When he did, he snickered bitterly. Inside were _two _Long Shots-- the item he needed to get to the last room in the temple. He picked them up and set his and Kairen's "Hook Shots" into the chest then shut it.

He examined the Long Shots, they were blue and had a thicker chain that could shoot out compared to the Hook Shot. He put Kairen's away in her bag then walked to the other side of the room where he saw a blue time block. Slowly, he pulled out his Ocarina and brought it to his mouth. He played the Song of Time. The room filled with melody and from the corner of Link's eye he could see a soft lavender glow radiating from Kairen's circlet as the block before him radiated a bright blue beam before disappearing and revealing a hole in the floor.

He walked back to Kairen and picked her up. He noticed the pale complexion she was holding since the Ice Cavern was slowly disappearing, it made him smile a bit as it gave him hope that she would wake soon. With nowhere else to go but down, Link held Kairen tighter and jumped.

Navi slowed his fall and he landed safely on the surprisingly soft lakebed surface of the floor. He was about to step into the water when Navi flew in front of him. "Link! Be Careful! Don't get swallowed up by the vortexes!" She warned, Link smiled at her concern, nodded, and then jumped into the water's current. It pulled at him as he drifted down the tunnel. He avoided the vortexes somewhat fairly easily. It was a bit difficult with Kairen, but he didn't mind.

At the end of the tunnel he came to a yellow eye switch and a gated off entrance, aiming carefully he shot the eye with an arrow and the gate opened. Quick as he could he pulled himself and Kairen through the current to the newly opened passage and out of the water. As soon as he did the gate fell back down and he kicked open a treasure chest in front of him. Inside was another small key. Link quickly pocketed it and continued on down the hallway where he discovered he was on the second level of the vortex room.

He pulled out his Long Shot and aimed for the hook diagonally across from him. He shot it and held onto Kairen tightly as the both of them were pulled down to lower level. He smirked, thinking about what Kairen would do if she was awake and he tried a stunt like that. _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_Kai-Karina?"_

My mother called out to me weakly through the pouring rain, eyes wide with fear. My younger self approached her and so did I, my blue pendant glowing brighter as we got closer. I couldn't bear to see her in this state, never…

"_It's you…you're the one." _My mother muttered, coughing. I didn't step away from her though, neither did my younger self. I merely watched as my mother tried to sit up, but it didn't work and she fell back down against the tree.

_"For so long…I thought it was Daimen and if not him, Linae, but it fell to you…"_ Her sentences were starting to break, as she touched my younger self's face. Dark blue eyes looked down at me solemnly. _"I'm so sorry Kairen, I never wanted it to be you…I've known…for so…long…"_

_"Ma-ma, why are you calling me that name and who are those people?!"_ I yelled, somehow sensing the danger my mother was in.

_"Ma-ma!?"_ I cried once more, when she started to shut her eyes. Jez took her hand away from my cheek and placed it on my glowing pendant _"This pendant is both a gift and a curse. It gives power to its wielder, you." _She said, turning it over in her fingers. I could feel hot tears sliding down my face contrasting the coldness of the rain water that soaked me to the bone. _"Because of this, you will go through many trials, but no matter what, stay strong for much sorrow will follow you." _I held her hand in my small hand, feeling her slipping away. A bright blue light radiated once more, but this time it was from _her _pendant.

_"Don't forget" _

_"Karina! There you-Mom!" _Daimen entered the clearing with a small Linae in his arms, eyes wide with shock and slowly narrowing to pain.

_"You must not remember this, until it is time, all of you-sleep." _I felt my eyes closing, but it not before I heard my mother's voice.

"_I love you all, no matter what you do in the future and when this message is finally unlocked you will know the truth behind the blankness you once felt after I instilled the fake illusion in your minds that I left you and your father followed me. Until then, sleep, forget and live, for when this memory is unlocked, your destinies will already be set into motion."_

My vision started to fade, and the sound of the rain around me began to drift away. Along with the any type feeling that I was in a concrete place. I felt numb, numb in the darkness that was my mind then, shortly after I felt warm, energized and sound returned to me in the form of running water. _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**In the Water Temple**_

Link defeated the monster, Morpha; twice the amoeba creature tried to grab Kairen where Link left her, and twice this simplified Link's chances to attack. With Morpha continuously trying to drag Kairen into itself Link merely had to stand near her and wait for the nucleus to come closer. Of course, after both times getting caught Morpha got smarter and started to attack Link instead, then divide into two amoeba-like forms and try to reach him. It didn't matter though. Morpha was defeated and Link grabbed Kairen then jumped down to the life force containers Morpha left behind. Immediately one entered him and he felt stronger than before. The other dissolved into Kairen. With nowhere else to go, Link stepped into the blue light, knowing who and what would await him on the other side. He only hoped she didn't point out Kairen in his arms.. The blue light faded and encased him and Kairen in a crystal. Link felt himself lifted and then set back down in front of the symbol of the water sage and there she was.

"Link…" Link set Kairen down beside him and faced the Zora Princess.

"I would expect no less from the man I chose to be my husband." Link kept his mouth shut on that matter and let her continue. "Zora's Domain and its people will eventually return to their original state." Her eyes locked with his,

"As a reward…" She held his gaze.

"I grant my eternal love to you." Link jumped a bit, startled by her familiar forwardness.

"Well, that's what I want to say…." Ruto glanced down at Kairen and Link froze, but his fear was gone when he saw Ruto's eyes. "I don't think I can offer that now." She whispered. Link kept a straight face while she continued. Ruto looked up at him.

"I have to guard the Water Temple as the Sage of Water…" the familiar determination Link was used to graced the Zora princess, but what she said next made something known to him—remembered.

"And you…You're searching for the princess, Zelda?" Suddenly, it felt as if he was back in the cold water of the temple, it was cold. Realization. Confusion. He looked at Ruto shocked, but she was smiling.

"Hah! You can't hide anything from me!" What did she mean?

"Princess Zelda…" Link felt the coldness thicken, along with the sound of his heart beating suddenly amplified.

"She's alive. I can sense it…" The coldness stayed, but the sound of his heart slowly dropped back to normal volume.

"So don't be discouraged."Link felt a weight lifted from him, but it left him confused for some reason. Navi was unusually quiet. Ruto watched him carefully, her eyes seeming to pierce through him, but Link didn't look away.

"I can tell that nothing will stop you in your quest for justice and peace…" Link shook off the confusion in his head and tried to listen to Ruto as she spoke.

"You must take this Medallion. Take it respectfully!" she snapped, before raising her hands in the air, and the Medallion appeared above him. At the same time a bright light blue glow illuminated the room, but Link was too lost in his thoughts to notice where it was coming from. He grabbed the medallion and the room turned white.

"_If you see Sheik please give him my thanks okay?"_ _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**On the Island above the Water Temple.**_

"As the water rises , the evil is vanishing from the lake…Link, you did it!" Sheik stood before the lake, watching the water rise. Relief filling their heart at the sight, Sheik looked down at the water as an afterthought occurred to him, "I wonder if Kairen is awake yet…" he said, watching the water ripple and the sun rise up from behind the clouds. _She's had to by now_. A blue beam shot forth from the sky. Sheik smiled underneath his cloth, knowing who it was. _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The white light faded and Link was back on the island above the water temple. Where Sheik stood, back turned away from him, arms crossed behind his back.

"Did Ruto want to thank me?" Sheik asked. Link nodded and replied with a short "yes", even though he was aware Sheik couldn't see him, still Link kept feeling like he forgot something…he just couldn't remember what.

"I see…" Sheik still didn't face Link.

"We have to return peace to Hyrule for her sake too. Don't we?" Sheik turned around, and his lone red eye visible widened in shock.

"Link, where's Kairen?" Link froze, finally remembering what he forgot…who he forgot. _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I could hear sniffling, and I opened my eyes. As soon as I did I regretted it. Colors swam into focus so fast that I shut eyes. Blue, lots of blue everywhere and something yellow that I was lying on. Slowly, I opened my eyes again. The sight that welcomed me was the Chamber of the Sages. My legs felt heavy underneath me so I didn't try to stand up. I scanned the place, wondering how I ended up here in the first place, along with where that sniffling was coming from.

"There, there Ruto, it's alright." Huh? That sounded like-

"Saria, he doesn't…he doesn't love meeeeee" It was Princess Ruto crying? She sounded a lot older…

"And he was, he was carrying that. That. That girl with him too, so I'm not even sure that I'm losing him to Zelda eiiiiiither!" More sobbing, followed by more soothing noises. I found myself curious about what they were talking about.

"Kairen?! What are you doing here?!" I looked up, Saria was watching me with wide eyes, so was Ruto.

"You! You and I are rivals you hear me!?!" Ruto screamed, glaring at me, I only met her glare with a confused stare.

"Kairen, how are you here?" Saria was asking me, her voice raising one octave in what sounded like panic.

"I don't know, I woke up here."

"You need to go back with Link now." Saria commanded.

"I would but I don't even know where he is." Ruto stopped glaring and laughed,

"Hah, you don't even know how he feels do you?" she said, I tilted my head to side, really confused now.

"Feels?"

"Enough! Kairen leave. Now."

"But-"

"Now!" Suddenly I felt light headed again and everything turned black and I slumped to the floor, hearing only a faint voice.

"_Sorry" _Saria. _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**In the Chamber of Sages**_

"Saria, don't you think you over did it?" Ruto commented at the once again unconscious girl before her. Saria said nothing as the green glow around her faded. Immediately a yellow glow and a red glow appeared from the light and fire sage medallions.

Saria, what have you done?" Rauru asked, appearing before the two young girl sages.

"Like, who are you?" Ruto asked.

"Rauru, Sage of Light and you must be the Water Sage?"

"Princess Ruto" Ruto replied.

"Princess? Brother sure meets a lot of- Sister Kairen?" Darunia appeared, noticing immediately the girl asleep on the floor. The Goron leader looked over at Saria. "What happened?"

"Kairen got a bit too inquisitive for her own good." Saria replied, looking down at Kairen.

"Awe, yes, Sister Kairen is a curious one." Saria nodded.

"When I first met her, I was so happy to finally meet one of the children of Jez and Alan, but now…"

The air grew thick with silence and Ruto looked around at the faces of three other sages—each as solemn as the last. She was confused on how anything her 'rival' was involved with could cause such gloom to hang in the air.

"Saria, Kairen is who she is…none of us can change her fate, no matter how much we feel we need to try." Rauru voiced from the left. Ruto's eyes widened, and she dared to ask.

"What? What's going to happen to her?" Saria looked down at the floor, not meeting Ruto's eyes. Ruto turned to Rauru and Darunia. "Well!?" she demanded. Darunia's gaze drifted down to Kairen.

"She is not considered a…person…" Rauru responded, not meeting Ruto's eyes.

"Young sister Kairen…will become an _item_" Darunia added, Saria remained silent.

"…An…item?" Ruto asked, confused even more.

"She is not considered Link's friend in the eyes of the Goddesses" Rauru answered, but Ruto was still confused, and suddenly started to feel angry.

"What!?" None of the sages met her eyes.

"But.." Ruto pointed to Kairen "She's my _rival _for Link!" She exclaimed irritated. At this Saria and Rauru looked up. Darunia chuckled softly.

"Well, young Brother Link fell for Sister Kairen? Haha, a fine choice!" He commented heartedly, but soon the smile faded from his face. "Though I wish he had not…" Ruto watched as the Saria turned to Rauru, an unreadable expression in her blue eyes.

"Did you not tell him?" The tiny girl asked the old sage. Rauru looked away from her.

"No."

"What!?" Darunia shouted, shocked. Saria's eyes widened, "Why?" she asked quietly though Rauru still heard her.

"Kairen awakened before Link and when I saw how happy he was…"

"You didn't relay the message" Ruto finished for him, piecing things together.

"I couldn't! He was so happy, they both were!"He shouted, he looked down at the floor in shame.

"This will hurt Kairen…" Saria remarked softly, meeting no one's eyes. Ruto felt the cloud of gloom get thicker. Irritated she spoke.

"What about the _Seventh _Sage?! Surely, they could do something." Rauru shook his head.

"Not even the Seventh Sage can deny what the Goddesses decide…"

"But why!? That girl wasn't _that _bad!" Ruto exclaimed, childishly pointing at Kairen. Rauru sighed heavily.

"What the Goddesses decide is her fate…we can't save her?"

"A _tool _huh?..." Ruto thought out loud, "Link doesn't know?" Rauru shook his head.

"I see…and Kairen?" Ruto asked, that was it Saria couldn't hold it in anymore.

"No! She's not allowed to!" Saria cried, then buried her face in her hands. Darunia put a claw on Saria's shoulder as she wept then finished her sentence for her.

"Until the last power is added, and she will become one with _Time_…." Darunia couldn't go on, but his pride made him do so as he clenched the claw that wasn't resting on Saria's shoulder. "But by that time….she won't be able to turn back."

"Not that she was ever allowed to in the first place." Rauru commented softly. Darunia glared at him but said nothing further. Ruto was shocked; she turned to Kairen's still form on the floor. For once in her life feeling sorry for treating someone badly—she didn't wish such a fate on the girl before her. Still…

"We should send her back to Link now."The other sages nodded and together, teleported Kairen to the island above the Water Temple against a tree. _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**On the Island above the Water Temple**_

"Um…"

"Link!?! You forgot Kairen!?! After carrying her through the _entire _Water Temple!?!" Navi screeched, zooming out from under his hat. Link backed up. "I didn't mean to!" he shouted back at the angered fairy. Sheik watched in amusement. A small giggle escaped his mouth, except…it sounded girly. Link and Navi quit their bickering and eyed Sheik.

"Did you just giggle?" Link asked, confused, watching as Sheik's eyes faded once more to sky blue then back to red.

"What? Noo, errm No." Sheik replied trying to cover up his mistake.

"But…"

"Look at that Link…. Together you and Princess Ruto destroyed the evil monster!" Sheik exclaimed, gesturing to the land around them. The dark clouds were gone and the sun was just peaking over the horizon-dawn. "Uh yeah, sure" Link replied, thinking back how Ruto just disappeared and reappeared at the end of the temple. "But I lost Kairen…" he looked down at the water. "The Sages will bring her back" Sheik replied, standing to Link's left. "I hope so." _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sheik watched as Link remained transfixed by the water's surface; slowly he backed up and disappeared up to the top of tree on the island. Link turned around looking for him, but Sheik was too well hidden and the teenage boy didn't bother to look up. Sheik found his getaway when a bright light appeared at the bottom of the tree, along with a still sleeping Kairen. With Link distracted Sheik dived into the lake and disappeared. _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Navi look. Its Kairen…and she's still sleeping…"

"Wait, Link look she's breathing now!" Navi exclaimed, making Link grab her and stuff her in his hat.

"Umph, waz the fig ideda" Link ignored Navi and moved closer to Kairen. He could see her chest moving up and down slowly, she was breathing. Link suddenly had an idea to get back at Kairen. He sat directly in front of her and waited for her to wake up. _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I heard noises-- water again, but this time I could feel something soft under me, like grass. I opened my eyes and two ocean blue eyes gazed back at me. I knew those eyes.

"Kairen!"And I was tackled, and pulled to the owner of those eyes. Link.

"Wha!? Link let go of me!" He only laughed and held me tighter.

"You're finally awake! It's been so quiet without you!" He exclaimed, acting too much like a child in my opinion. "Awake, sleep what are you talking about and where are we?" I asked, still trying to fight the 'hug' I was in. He didn't let go, but I could hear him as he spoke. "Above the Water Temple, I already got the Water Medallion too, Ruto was the Water Sage. I had to carry you _all _through the temple so you _owe _me _big time." _He teased. I gave up fighting the death grip and fell into the 'embrace'. "That's nice so—wait…you carried me…this entire time…" I asked, as my face was unwillingly buried into his shoulder as he pushed my head into it.

"Thaaat's right!"

"Okay, seriously, what's up with you?!" He laughed, "Well we should get going now." He said still sounding very un-Link in my opinion."Okay, can you let go of me now?"

"Not a chance."

"What!?" he smirked and I felt the ground leave my feet, or my feet leave the ground as Link carried me in his arms.

"Snap out of it already Link!" He laughed some more.

"Link!"

He didn't let go, finally giving up the fight I slumped against him. _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Link held Kairen, she finally stopped struggling and he smirked, realizing he won the battle. He wasn't sure why he was acting so childish but for once he just let the way he was feeling show. He was overjoyed that Kairen was awake, but as he drew nearer to Epona and Azure Ruto's words came flying back to him.

_"Princess Zelda is alive…I can sense it"_

He set Kairen down, feeling the sudden coldness again, a coldness that brought back the Great Deku Tree's word back from seven years ago.

_"As the servants of evil gain strength, vile climate pervades the land & causes nightmares to those sensitive to it…." _

Link knew he was awake, but had an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach that something terrible was going to happen, and for some reason he felt it was in Kakariko Village, and as he sat upon Epona riding to that very village—Sheik's words entered his head:

"_One within the house of the Dead" _

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Soundtrack for the chapter:

Organization XIII- Kingdom Hearts 2 OST Disk 1

Lost Wings- Tsubasa Chronicles OST Disk 2

Water Temple- Ocarina of Time OST

The Sacking of Trelawny- Harry Potter & the Order of the Phoenix OST

Another Side- Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories OST

Basch's Reminscence- Final Fantasy XII Disk 2

Tension- Final Fantasy X-2 Disk 1

Solitude- Vampire Knight OST

Jack & Sally Montage- Nightmare Before Christmas OST Disk 1

Possession- Harry Potter & the Order of the Phoenix OST

Midna's Desperation- The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess OST

OST Original Sound Track


	20. 19: In the Past We Met

Kairi irl: Revision Version April 23, 2009 10:38 p.m

Disclaimer: I own nothing Zelda related.

Claimer: I own everything not Zelda related.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 19 In the Past We Met

We were at the Kakariko Village, had been for awhile now, but we were standing outside its entrance. As if waiting for something, though I knew not what it was. Link was standing next to Epona, a strange distant look to his eyes as he gazed up the steps to the village. I was leaning against a tree, watching Azure graze upon the grass in the shelter of the shade cast by the tree.

I was trying my hardest not to think about what I learned, what my mother hid from me, but I was failing miserably. Every time I closed my eyes, flashes of that night came back- her voice, swords scraping, and rain--lots of rain. Link went from being extremely childish and hyper to quiet and distant. I was riding next to him and he still felt far away—his eyes trained upon the closer by the minute, horizon we were riding to. However, when we finally arrived he didn't want to enter the village right away.

_"Wait, let the horses graze some more."_

_"But we can enter Kakariko village while they're grazing…."_

He never answered me back, only looked on at the village, waiting for something. It was starting to worry me. He turned to me, "Okay, let's go." He said, walking up the steps. Bewildered at his behavior I followed him.

Fire… Everywhere, and no one in sight, but I could sense a familiar presence. Sheik; before I could utter even a sound though Link was already dashing madly to the sheikah located near the well that I feared; racing against the fire around us to reach him.

My mind became hazy as the charcoal colored smoke seeped into my lungs, but that wasn't why it was hitting me so hard. My vision swam and I felt my conscious mind slip into slumber. When my vision righted itself it happened in slow motion… I could see Sheik keeping Link back from the well…my hand rising slowly on my subconscious command…and the fire engulfing the village dwindling-seeing it gather, in and around my lifted hand. Warmth flowed into me and the familiar glow of my stone bathed me in the same lavender light, but I was unaware of all of this.

­­­­­­­­_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Link knew something was wrong, he _knew _and yet, he feared the knowledge and let it happen. Devastated at the state of the village around him, he took off in the direction of the only person who would know how it came to be, Sheik.

"What happened?!"

"Link, not now, stay back!" The Sheikah said, watching the well intently, but Link wouldn't have it.

"No! Tell me what's going on!?" He demanded. The Sheikah's eyes widened before he noticed movement from the well. He looked back at Link, and that was all it took…

"Link!" Navi shrieked, but it wasn't Link who was in danger. A thick cloud grabbed a hold of Sheik.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The glow faded, and I was no longer being choked by ashes. Instead I felt renewed, refreshed and more alive than before, but the energy soon drained away when I felt a powerful, dark presence and sawSheik get picked up straight off his feet. Immediately, an invisible weight pressed down upon me. It was forcing me to my knees, holding my head in my hands unable to move or see, but still able to breathe. Despite the impact the presence had on me I could still sense Link and Sheik, and hear everything around me. From my "sight" that stemmed from my magic I could _see_ that Sheik was thrown some feet into the wall of the shooting gallery that was recently built, and Link having ran to the knocked out Shiekah at first to check if he was okay, stood over him to protect the fallen ally.

_I can't just sit here and do nothing_

I forced myself to stand up, wobbling slightly from the pressure of fighting against the invisible weight of the dark presence upon me. I could sense that the presence wasn't interested in Link at all. I opened my eyes, and the dark presence gained a face, a being. At first glance it appeared to be a creature with snake skin, but my nostrils flared from a stench so potent that it rivaled the odor of the decaying fish Mrs. Weston once accidently left on the counter. No, this creature was dead, living dead and the smell was its flesh- gray, rotted, and moist from being in the well so long. I let out a small gasp when I realized it had no legs, and no head…I shivered involuntarily as I looked at its massive calloused hands. All of the creature's attention this entire time stood on Sheik, it eyed Link—at least it seemed it eyed Link; raising its left hand (if one could call it that). Without thinking, I screamed.

"Link! Look out!" I was too late, the hand side-swiped him sending him crashing into the wall opposite of Sheik, rendering him too…unconscious. Automatically, I put my hand to my mouth—holding in my cry making it come out more as a strangled gasp. Navi stood by Link, but she appeared to be in a state of delusion, flickering slightly. Hesitantly, I looked back up at the creature.

We met eyes. It started to drift towards me and I felt the strength I had to resist the drain of the presence leave me and I was back on the floor. The world blurred out of focus from the water welling up in my eyes, not from pain but from the strength of the creature before me. That piercing red nothingness where there should have been at least a head looked straight at me, and though the world was obscured, the image of such a creature burned clearly into my eyes, into my mind and what it said—no, thought to me chilled me to the bone.

"_He awaits your return to him Kairen Emit-"_

Sheik started to stir, and the creature stopped, glancing at me once more before disappearing over the hill, and into the graveyard. I felt the weight disappear and stood up quickly to go help Sheik up, but before I could Sheik saw Link and dashed immediately to his side. Confused at first of such urgency I joined him hanging back a bit. I kneeled down like Sheik had and for the first time examined the Sheikah from up close.

The boy had all of his attention on Link so it made it fairly easy for me to study him. His eyebrows were creased in worry as he gazed at Link's unconscious form so intently, that I half expected him to cry. My eyes widened, having examined his expression I noticed the red of Sheik's eyes flicker to bright sapphire blue. I blinked—

_Did that really just.—_

Link started to stir. I watched the Sheikah's eyes as intently as they watched Link. As Link's eyes slowly started to open and he started to awaken, that same sapphire blue I thought I imagined, swirled in unison with the red within Shiek's irises until finally becoming dominant as Link fully awoke, but only for a split second. The red took over the irises once more and I realized then and there,

_I've seen those eyes somewhere before…_

"Looks like you're coming around…" Sheik said, breaking me out of my thoughts and steering my attention to the boy who was slowly sitting up.

"It would be strange of me to ask, but are you okay?" I asked Link, slightly joking. As expected he glared at me, but in a playful way.

"Do I look okay?" he replied, echoing the same response I gave Fiona seven years ago. At that, I giggled.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sheik watched the two closely, or all three of them really; Link, Kairen and Navi were friends, _friends_, but that couldn't…That wasn't _supposed _to be. The Sheikah looked at Link, noticing how his full attention was on the girl in front of him. That hurt Sheik's being for two reasons, one of them being the girl's fate and the other being the Sheikah's own selfish reason that they wouldn't dare address out loud or to the Hero himself. Slightly annoyed with the trio's obliviousness to the presence the Sheikah was. Sheik broke the moment between them.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Link, Kairen"

We looked up; Sheik was standing before us now looking down at us. Seriousness evident, not only in his stance, but in his eyes too. Link and I glanced at each other, before standing up ourselves; feeling like two children caught with their hands in a cookie jar. Though, when I thought about it…We hadn't really done anything wrong. Curious I waited for Sheik to speak.

"A terrible thing has happened!" I jumped slightly at the volume and apparent anger in the boy's voice, but he wasn't done.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"The evil shadow spirit has been released!" Well, Link hated to sound or think all knowingly, but he sort of guessed that already. He heard a hitch of breath come from Kairen he snuck a side glance to see her surprisingly wide-eyed and to his astonishment _trembling. _At least, her hands were, and he only knew that because she had one clutched in front of her mouth as her eyes glazed over in terror of an image he couldn't see. He wanted to say something, ask her why she was so obviously full of fear of this "Shadow Spirit", but…_Sheik wasn't done talking,_ _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That bottomless pit, empty _bloody _pit where there should have been a head, eyes, a face,… and it _knew _my _name_. It seemed only fitting for it to be called a Shadow Spirit.

"Impa, the leader of the Kakariko Village, had sealed the evil shadow spirit in the bottom of the well…" I heard a small, hushed gasp of shock from Link, but I didn't say anything to him because _Sheik wasn't done talking._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"But someone released the seal and the spirit became too powerful to be sealed away again and now it's in this world!" Sheik exclaimed, glaring down at the shoes "he" wore, before looking back up at the two. They remained silent and waiting for "him" to continue. Sheik was afraid to, for "he" _knew _that "his" eyes would betray "his" emotions and if the Sheikah wasn't careful "his" identity would be revealed. Still, what was to be said was needed to be said, the Sheikah opened "his" mouth, knowing that the Hero and Kairen were getting impatient with Sheik's riddle speeches. Which, Sheik had to admit "he" enjoyed giving…

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I believe Impa has gone to the Shadow Temple to seal it again, but..." Sheik trailed off and once again looked down at his feet, and Link could see the pain lurking in the Sheikah's…_blue _eyes? Link blinked, and when he did the Sheikah's eyes were once again red but Link wasn't so sure that red was his real color after all-- regardless that it seemed to be a trick his eyes were playing on him.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"She will be in danger without any help!" Sheik's voice cracked ever so slightly and I could hear his pitch alter to a _girl's _voice. In that same moment Sheik's irises danced between the colors red and blue as they flickered back and forth between the two. I was beginning to see that Shiek's eyes only did that when his emotions were running wild, but that girl's voice…_It sounded familiar-- or at least, somewhat familiar and yet somehow different._

"Impa is one of the six sages. Destroy the Shadow Spirit and save Impa!" The desperation escalated in the Sheik's voice at the demand, but the girlish pitch disappeared completely. Link immediately nodded in his head in acceptance, but I hesitated.

"_He awaits your return to him…" _the eerie message from the Shadow Spirit echoed once more in my mind. I didn't dare dwell on who _he _was. Sheik looked at me expectantly; his eyes back to the red I was accustomed to seeing him with. Quickly, I nodded my head as well, reassuring the Sheikah that like Link, I would do everything in my power to save Impa. Sheik seemed satisfied and continued.

"There is an entrance to the Shadow Temple beneath the graveyard behind the village…" Sheik said, but I felt my mind wandering to the possibilities that the _he _(even though I didn't want it to be nor wanted to even think on who _he _was), was Daimen. It had to be, because there was no other dangerous _he _I knew personally or that I had to _return to _no one but him, my older brother.

"…This is the melody that will draw you into the infinite darkness that absorbs even time…." I froze, _no, not another vision, I don't want another one! _But my mental plea remained unheard as Sheik and Link pulled out their instruments. I let the hand in clasped in front of my mouth drop, readying myself for the music that would surely pull me into another undesired vision. For a split second I wondered if the vision I received when Link had to carry me throughout the temple about my past was caused by the song that allowed Link to warp to the Water Temple, but those thoughts swept away quickly. _It was Daimen who did that. _I scolded myself for thinking he hadn't. I needed to accept that the brother I knew for so long…Was gone. I was beginning to believe he was never there to begin with…

"Listen to this the Nocturne of Shadow!"The two began to play, though it staggered slightly on Link's part since he didn't know the first note, but after that everything swept away just as I thought it would. I was distantly aware of Navi watching me and the soft pulse and violet light emanating from my circlet and then, my alertness faded and my mind was pulled into something that seemed like a memory…

"_He was hit by a car head on, you people fixed him and when it comes to his memory, you say that you can't do anything about it!?" _Smooth off-white walls and halogen ceiling lights flickered, bathing the room I was in, in a sickly bleached out glow. The first thing I noticed was the tile floor, plain white beneath my feet and the devastated voice ofFiona. She was standing over an empty hospital bed, glaring at who I believed was the doctor.

_Dr. Aram Azizian, Neurologist. _The tag read. The surgeon just watched Fiona, his features unreadable. Fiona said nothing, but broke down crying. She looked to be around nine years old, Curious I gazed at the empty bed. The representation of me stored in my memory wasn't crying, but merely staring down at the hospital bed. There was emptiness in her eyes. It was strange to see my child self in front of me.

"_I knew…" _

She whispered eyes unflinching. Fiona turned to her, Dr. Azizian, seeing his chance at escape did so. Fiona choked down a sob, "_Wha-what?" _she asked, confusion in her brown eyes. I watched the scene, feeling confused, why didn't I remember this…and why did this feel like I was only seeing half of the truth. The scene started to shift as if answering my questioning thoughts and I could distantly hear the haunting melody that I was equally distantly aware Link and Sheik were playing. In seconds it was as if a veil had been lifted from my mind's eyes. Immediately it dawned on me, my memory had been altered.

The nine-year old Fiona was gone, replaced with an older looking one. Her hair was matted, tangled and her face had aged considerably and there was a worn look to her. She looked tired, dark circles lined the bottom of her eyes, but she didn't look as old as she had in the split second that I saw her when she went back home; she was in between twelve and fifteen, but that look in her eyes…made her look so much older. I looked at myself-- the me who stood over the bed, she had aged too.

She said nothing else to Fiona for a long time.

_"I knew this would happen." _She repeated.

_"How could you know this would happen, 'Rina? It happened today." _Fiona was unusually calm, her voice unfaltering.

_"A dream, I ignored it. It was a warning Fion' a warning that __**this **__would happen…and I…" _she trailed off, clenching her hands into fists and fighting back obvious tears that so desperately wanted to fall from her eyes. _"And I…" _her lip trembled as she shut her eyes and turned away from the bed, the once empty hospital bed that now held an unconscious beaten up boy, the boy whose name I couldn't remember. _"And I ignored it!" _she collapsed into the tears she was holding back, falling to her knees on the hospital floor. I stood next to her, even though I knew she couldn't see me. She sobbed and Fiona took my place, kneeling next to the mind image of me and hugging her as the two of them cried into each other's shoulders.

The scene started to swirl as I tried to look at the boy- reach out to touch him, his blonde hair was tangled and clung to his forehead and the blue eyes I knew he had were hidden away as he slept …Even though I knew now that this place was nothing but a memory spurred up from its depths by the Nocturne of Shadow it still felt so real, I thought he would feel real too, but there was a barrier around him, keeping me from him and the memory faded leaving me instead in the familiar chamber surrounded by _my _blue fire and that door.

That accursed door with _my _name written on it, and the smudge from before still stood. I walked towards the door. Intent on wiping the smudge away, but then I realized _it wasn't a smudge. _My mind was thrust out of the room as the silver inscription of my name blared into focus for one moment and _only _one moment. It was too fast for me to decipher and as quickly as clarity came…it left. Leaving me to stumble in the darkness that was my mind at the moment and then…I heard it again.

"_A secret locked away, a destiny… only one…Can be" _

It was a cryptic message. One I knew not how to read…The music stopped and I felt my mind being returned to the present.

When I returned, it was as if I never left, I felt the warmth from the violet glow of my stone fade away and I heard Link and Sheik talking.

"… Me take care of the Village!" Sheik shouted, the familiar blue bleeding into his irises, though I was barely aware of this—any of it.

_How did I have memories of myself being older than ten when I was asleep during that time?_

"I'm counting on you Link!" My head snapped up to look directly at Sheik, but it wasn't Sheik. In fact, it wasn't it wasn't even a boy…It was girl…Blonde hair…sapphire eyes…ivory skin…and soft features…

"And you too Kairen!"

_Zelda_

I gasped in shock, just as the Princess disappeared after a crack of lightning lit the sky. The first thing I did was doubt that I actually saw Zelda, because, it was Sheik…not Zelda. Yet, the more I thought about it the more it made sense, how Sheik knew our names and seemed to care deeply for Link and the blue in "his" eyes.

I turned my head to Link to see if he caught it too, but from the look he had, the determination in his eyes… I doubted this thought even crossed his mind. Link walked to the well, leaning forward to look down its depths. If I hadn't known him as long as I did I would've thought he was just looking down to see if there was anything there, but I knew he was checking to see how far down it would go because he was going to climb into it.

Sure enough, he disappeared into its depths. I felt no presence from the well anymore so I followed, discovering a ladder to climb down. When I almost reached the bottom I noticed a large opening in the well that was covered in rock rubble and Link pulling a bomb out to blow it up. Without thinking (and worrying what in the world cause Link to act so spontaneously) I jumped down and landed behind Link. He stopped lighting the bomb surprised at the urgency in my steps. I grabbed his arm. He raised an eyebrow and Navi hung loosely in the air.

"Something you want?" he asked, realizing I was still holding on to his arm I sheepishly let go.

"Uh, sorry it's just, that rubble isn't going to disappear because you blow it up, plus the force of the impact will shove you into the ladder and you-"

"Okay, okay I get it!" He put the bomb away. Navi snickered, but I eyed him warily. His mood swings were gradually getting worse, especially since the Water Temple. Part of me thought it was because he had to carry me throughout the temple because I was once more too weak to withstand an attack and the other felt it was something else. He told me not to worry about it and it wasn't that bad, but I still felt guilty and like he wasn't telling me the whole story.

"I think we should head back to the temple." I looked at him, confused but only for a moment. He was looking at me for an answer, but I turned to Navi.

"What do you think?" her glow flickered as she decided for a moment then bobbed up and down in agreement. Link nodded his head as well "Then that's settled" I commented, starting my climb back up the ladder. I heard Link behind me begin his ascent as well.

"It's going to take a day to ride there." He commented as I held out my hand to help him out of the well.

"Yeah, I know" I replied staring at the slowly disappearing sun. It took us a half day to get here I didn't mind the ride back to the temple. But going back to the temple meant Redeads…I wasn't looking forward to that. _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A day later, the noon sun upon us we arrived at the temple. The Redeads we met on the way were frozen by the Sun song (which I made Link play as soonas we entered the marketplace so I could dash freely across the more than deserted grounds to the temple.) a ways behind us anyway, forgotten the instant they left my sight. Link laughed silently at my fear and opened the temple door. I shot a glare at his back and we stepped inside.

"It hasn't changed much." He commented, walking down the long red carpet.

I didn't say anything, forgetting that I was slightly annoyed with him and just observed the walls once more, hearing the faint almost haunting choir echoing the Song of Time. We stepped past the altar where the three spiritual stones spun. I half expected the stone on my head to start glowing that soft lavender again, but instead the symbols of the sages Link awakened so far started to glow, very lightly, their respectful colors. I didn't say anything as we neared the pedestal where the Master Sword sat. I noticed the Sword in its sheath resting on Link's back begin to glow as well as we stepped closer to the pedestal.

"You destroyed the wicked creatures that haunted the temples and awakened the sages…"

How he, _she _got there before us I didn't know, but there she stood and it was definitely her- Zelda. I could see her underneath the façade of magic that was 'Sheik' and I could see that the red eyes her disguise had, she also had, but she wasn't really using them. I did my best to appear unfazed by her appearance and looked directly at her, making myself see only the Sheik side of her because whatever the reason, she didn't want us to know her identity. Link seemed to only see Sheik, for his next words inquired about the village, but Zelda cut him off.

'It would seem Kairen took care of the fire just in time so there was nothing left to take care of." She answered him, her voice more soothing and calming than before. I eyed her…she knew something, something she was keeping from both of us…Other than her identity...

"But there are still other Sages who need your help." She paused, and glanced from Link to Navi to me and back to Link. "In order to awaken all the other Sages, you must become even more powerful." She turned directly to Link, stepping off the steps of the pedestal as she continued her footsteps so light that I couldn't hear her as she moved.

"You must travel over mountains…" I thought back to the Fire Temple…we did that.

"Under water…" We did that too, I just wasn't conscious for it… I noticed Link tense and his fists clench at his sides, but he said nothing and continued to watch "Sheik" as "he" moved closer to us.

"And even through _time" _Zelda stopped, standing directly in front of us. She turned slightly to the left as she gestured to the pedestal in front of us. "If you want to return to your original time, return the Master Sword to the Pedestal of Time."

"What about my stone and the circlet, it won't come off" I voiced, trying to take off the circlet, but it stayed put…and this slightly scared me especially when Zelda ignored me completely.

"By doing this you will travel back in time seven years…" She replied looking only at Link. Inside, I panicked, could she not hear me? Had I not spoken out loud? But Link's confused expression confirmed that she had heard me and chose to dodge the question completely. "That is all you need to do." She looked directly at me, but there was a clouded expression over both "Sheik" and her. Zelda pulled out the harp I was used to seeing only in Sheik's hands.

"The time will come when you have to return to here quickly…I will teach this to you for when that time comes…The song is to return you to the Temple of Time, The Prelude of Light" Link pulled out the Ocarina and Zelda started to play the harp. I felt myself fading away again as the melody sent my stone into another glowing episode-this time golden and I was gone if only for a few seconds the words flashed in my head so quickly I was afraid they were never there to begin with, and when I say in my head…I mean in that chamber of blue fire…

"_A secret locked away, a destiny… only one…Can be" _

I blinked, and it was as if I never left. That one sentence was beginning to unnerve me, but I pushed it to the back of my mind. For the first time I noticed just how perfect the two of them looked together, not that either one was aware that I was watching Link and Zelda (not Link and Sheik) playing their instruments together. Their eyes were closed and both had that same serene look to them as they loitered in the last note of the melody. I felt unneeded and unwanted but I shoved that thought into the depths of my mind. Slowly, the two opened their eyes. Zelda's sapphire eyes met Link's ocean blue ones and her gaze lingered on his. He eyed her questioningly (seeing Sheik in her place), but in that moment she hastily put away her harp and spoke.

"As long as you hold the Ocarina of Time…" Her gazed flickered to me for a brief second.

"And the Master Sword…" She looked into Link's eyes, holding her gaze there while it became increasing uncomfortable for me to be near them, especially Link who still seemed to only see Sheik.

"You hold _time _itself…in your hands" Zelda's gaze turned to me and the sheer intensity of it sent a shiver through my being…

_What was she hiding?_

"Link, Kairen we shall meet again" she said, breaking the intense gaze she held upon me to lift a deku nut to the air and disappear. In a flash she was gone, even her presence. I turned to Link. He was already looking at me,

"Ready." It was a statement, he knew I was. We stood on the altar before the pedestal. Still, I nodded in reply and he unsheathed the Master Sword, looking over its blade before setting into the pedestal. A blue light surrounded us and Link still held onto the hilt of the sword. I could feel the symbols on my circlet growing warm and my stone glowing soft lavender once more. Then my eyes shut.

When they opened again, the world seemed bigger and I realized I was back in my ten year old body…It felt strange.

"Come on, I'll play the Nocturne of Shadow so we can get there faster." Link's familiar ten year old voice sounded to the left of me. I turned to him, it was strange to see him as ten year old again and yet...somehow comforting. He pulled out the Ocarina of Time and played the melody. Immediately I grabbed his arm, knowing that if I didn't I'd be stuck in the Temple alone and he'd have to (annoyed) come back for me.

I felt the world around me blur as the melody's power warped not only our beings to the place I hated most, but also into glowing violet particles that reformed us as we descended onto a large Triforce-wielding platform. The stone of my circlet (which seemed to strangely shrink to my ten year old self's head size) still emitted a violet glow for a few more seconds before going cold against my forehead. "We're here" Link stated softly.

We were above the graveyard in a fenced off area that I noticed years ago…or should I say months ago since we were back in our time.

"Come on," Link jumped over the fence we were behind and on to the ground below. I followed his example landing on my feet almost as gracefully as he had. Surprisingly, (or not depending on which Link I'm referring to, ten year old Link or seventeen year old Link) he grabbed my hand and pulled me through the grave yard without my say. Navi also followed, silently at Link's side. Once we were out of the grave yard we stepped into Kakariko Village. Compared to seven years in the future the village was lively and bursting with life. Its state made me half wonder when it would all change and how quickly the change would take place.

With me lost in my thoughts I almost didn't realize Link was heading up the stairs to the windmill and dragging me behind. Instantly, I dug my heels into the ground to keep from moving any closer. Link turned to face me,

"I have to drag you in? I thought we were over this?" he smirked, signaling he wasn't annoyed; I smiled lightly. I was already feeling the presence of the Shadow Spirit from inside the well.

"You can't sense what I do." I told him, looking him directly in the eye. His grip on my hand tightened somewhat, but it didn't hurt me like it had in the past, but after that the smirk on his face fell and his eyes narrowed slightly- he looked away from me.

"What happened?"

"Hu-"

"What happened…When I was knocked out?" I hesitated, but I knew he wanted to know so I told him.

"The Shadow spirit…Link, I saw it"

"And?" he still didn't turn to face me. I thought back…but I didn't want to answer him so quickly.

"I'll tell you after we go into the windmill" He didn't say anything in reply, but pulled me after him, and I still dug my heels into the ground out of reflex. Yet, he didn't say a thing about it and merely opened the door pulling me inside with him. I looked around; the windmill was as timeless as it could be. Nothing had changed, except the expression of the windmill man we'd meet seven years later. I gawked at his face…he was _smiling._

Link let go of my hand and pulled out his Ocarina, at once I knew what he was going to do; I looked over at the strangely happy man. Hesitantly, I stepped towards him. "Go around, go around, go around" the windmill man said before I heard a melody I recognized echo through the room-Song of Storms. Once again the wooden part of the windmill began to spin faster, but I wasn't on it at all so I could still feel my feet, but the strange thing that happened this time was the sound of something overflowing. It was coming from outside and I knew, for what reason exactly what it was… the well.

"What! It's going way too fast!" That was the last thing I heard before I felt myself being dragged out the door and into the rain by Link.

"Link!" I called out to him as he pulled me, towards the well. He stopped right in front of it and let me go once again.

"So what happened with the Shadow Spirit?"

"You really want to know don't you?" I looked up at him and was met with the same calm blue eyes, but I could see a storm beginning to rage deep inside.

"He awaits your return to him." I stated, he blinked, confused if only for a second.

"It spoke to you?" he asked, the uncharacteristic confusion furrowing his eyebrows.

"Mm hmm" I replied, nodding my head and folding my arms as I stared long and hard at the dirt beneath me. Slowly, I snuck a side glance at Link; he wasn't looking at me but at the well.

"And by he...the spirit meant your-"

"Let's go into the well, the passage is opened now." I replied. I didn't want him to finish the sentence because if he did…it would become real. He seemed to understand for he didn't press the subject any further and stepped towards the well as I climbed down into it. At the bottom, the passageway that was blocked earlier was now fully opened. I was wondering why Link was so intent on exploring the well when Zelda or _Sheik _said to go to the Shadow Temple to rescue Impa, but I kept that to myself and stepped into the darkness of the well. The tunnel was relatively short and when I reached the end of it I immediately wanted to turn back the way I came, but it wasn't the room itself that was making the blood in my veins run cold. It was the feeling I got for what lie beyond the room because the room itself was bare. It completely made of stone brick save for a small square opening that led into the next chamber, and the feeling I was getting was overwhelming.

"Why are we down here anyway? It's creepy" Navi commented.

"Because, this is where the spirit is, maybe we can stop it from being unleashed in the future by stopping it here." Link replied, "You go through first, I'll be right behind you." He told me, urging me toward the small hole; I had enough sense not to argue and did just what he wanted. I was down on my knees, feeling the slimy ground of the well's floor underneath my palms, resisting any cringing that tried to take place on my face. The tunnel was short, and as soon as I reached the end I stood upright and off to the side as Link climbed out after me followed by Navi. My gaze drifted from him to my hands. They were grimy, full of something I identified as mildew.

"Come on," I heard Link call; I stopped observing my hands and followed him down a ladder. The presence was getting stronger and I felt myself reaching out to it without my wanting to. It was a strange feeling, I was aware that Link was in front of me, slashing at a skulltula hanging from the ceiling, that he killed it and we were now moving further into the chamber, but that was also when I felt myself slipping away.

"_You came…"_

_"Daughter of Jez and Alan"_

_"Find it…"_

_"He needs it…"_

It was one voice but I could hear it echoing to me, almost into me as many voices with the one voice, a teenage boy's voice standing out from the rest. Navi halted in her hovering and Link stopped walking. I felt the same presence and could briefly hear the voices getting quieter.

"I can hear the spirits whispering in this room…" Navi commented, sounding as far off as I felt.

"Me too" I distantly replied, hearing the voice murmuring. Navi didn't even flicker at my reply as we both listened in to the voices that were getting louder again. Link watched, silently in shock and mild admiration.

"_Look for the eye of truth"_

"Look for the eye of truth" Navi & I repeated out loud, though not really saying it to Link or each other. "What?" Link replied, mistaking our thoughts aloud to be directed to him. "Look for the Eye of Truth, that's what they're saying!" I shouted out in glee that I understood the message, Navi bobbed up and down in agreement. After I realized what we needed to do my sight left me, showing me what I perceived as what lie beyond the path before us. The vision was crisp clear, except for a small amount of haze in the corners; it was taking me down a path to an emblem of the Triforce on the floor followed by the echoing notes of Zelda's Lullaby played on an Ocarina. As soon the vision did that it cut quickly back to where it started, where a river once was it was now drained, but vision went off to the left next to an old wooden chest and a key flickered in front of the chest followed by the sound of it opening, but it was still closed. The vision then swooped down into the bed of the drained river into a small hole before finally fading back to where we currently were. It happened in a blink of an eye but I could still remember it clearly-I stepped forward down the passage.

"Stop! What are you doing?! That's a wall!" Link shouted. I blinked and looked down the passage,

"What wall?" I asked, confused. He looked at me, flabbergasted, "The one you're about to walk into!" I glanced at the passage then back to Link even more baffled than before. "There isn't a wall." I replied, worried that the creepiness of the well was getting to Link and he was showing signs of insanity. He looked at me wide-eyed. _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_The girl can see the truth" _Navi heard, she looked at Kairen. She seemed to be confused why Link couldn't see the passage that she could, though Navi couldn't see it either. "_The girl can see the truth, trust her" _the spirits repeated, finally it clicked in Navi's head. _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Link!" We turned to Navi whose hitch pitched voice made us jump at its volume in such a quiet place.

"Kairen can see through illusions!"Illusions? I looked down the path once more, _was this hidden from them? _I glanced back to Link who seemed to have a dawning revelation. "She sees the truth!" Navi concluded and the revelation spread across Link's face as he looked at me. Seeing that I wasn't going to get anymore objections from either of them I stepped down the passage and heard a barely audible hitch of breath come from Link.

"Kairen!" he called, I walked back, and his eyes seemed to bulge even more before finally relaxing. "I know the way to the Eye of Truth" I told him. His eyes widened before relaxing again, "lead the way" he replied gesturing for me to do so. I nodded and walked down the path. I wanted to turn around at the smell and sight of so many bloodstains and chains speckled with even more, but something was compelling me to only move forward so I did just that. I turned left on impulse and tore down the passage, ignoring the large curse bubbles bouncing down towards me. As I travelled further into the well I felt my awareness drifting further away before finally- I was running, but that was all I knew. I could hear Link chasing after me, but I thought nothing on it.

"_Danger above" _boy said to me, I looked up seeing a skulltula but I wanted to know who the voice was, so I tried something new, thinking to it.

"_Who are you?_"

"_Jon Samson, you meet my mother seven years from now." _The boy said.

"_How'd you know that?" _

"_I'm a spirit; we live outside of time once we die." _He replied. I felt my awareness leave me completely. _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kairen flicked her wrist and a skulltulla hiding behind an illusion fell from the ceiling engulfed in her unique blue flames.

_There's something off about her,_ Link thought as he watched Kairen disappear into the floor, quickly he followed after her and found himself in another chamber. The walls and floors were different from the brick of the well from before, in here there were dirt floors and rock walls. Navi had slowed Link's descent to the ground but he noticed Kairen was nowhere in sight. He walked down the path into another chamber with redeads scattered across it. That was when Link started to get even more suspicious of Kairen, she wasn't showing any fear of the redeads which was odd for her since Link was aware Kairen was terrified of them. Regardless, he pulled out the Ocarina and played the sun song freezing the redeads in their tracks and making strange silver rupees Link recognized as opening mechanisms.

"Collect the rupees" She said. Link glared at the commanding tone she used but did as she said. Navi hovered near his ear. "Hey Link, is Kairen alright?" Link shook his head slightly, "I don't know, she's not acting like herself" he replied as he grabbed the last rupee. "This way" Kairen called, as she climbed up a ladder, Link and Navi side glanced each other before following Kairen up the ladder. As Link and Navi reached the top, Kairen disappeared through a door and when Link opened the door he found himself back at the beginning of the well with the bloodstained chains, involuntarily he grimaced at them before turning to Kairen.

"Do you even know where you're going? We've been here before." He asked, annoyed. Kairen ignored him almost as if she hadn't heard him and dashed off to the far right. Link glanced at Navi again she flickered (a sign of a fairy shrugging) and took off after her. He would've lost sight of her, but his running pace kept her in sight at all times. She turned left and then as Link skidded to the turn she turned left again before finally stopping next to the markings of a Triforce on the floor. Link caught up to her:

"Use the Ocarina of Time and the song ….Only you know how to activate it…" She said. Link eyed her suspiciously "You're not Kairen." Kairen looked at him for a second, the same blank expression he'd seen on her in the last thirty minutes slowly turned into a smirk before Kairen closed her eyes and had her hand on her temple. "I didn't know I-they could do that…" Kairen commented, still holding her temple. Link eyed her curiously, "Do what?" he asked, though he had a good idea what. She took her hand from her temple and smirked at him "Possess me". Link quirked an eyebrow at her, wondering how being possessed could even be used as a pride boost.

"The person leading you was Jon-"Kairen looked off to the side away from Link "…That woman's son, the one who thought I was Linae" Link watched her, seeing a shadow cast over her face. He frowned and on impulse rested his hand on her shoulder. She looked back at him and he smiled, reassuringly. She looked at him for a moment. In this moment Link felt many things but mostly confusion. Looking into her eyes brought a feeling that he, until recently had been pushing to the side, but also as he looked into her eyes, he saw another… Zelda…

He cleared his thoughts just in time to catch Kairen smiling back at him. "You need to play Zelda's lullaby "she said, gesturing to the Triforce on the floor. He nodded his head and pulled out the Ocarina. As he stepped away from her and on to the engraving he remembered Zelda.

_This is her song…_ He thought as he put the Ocarina to his lips_. _He felt Kairen's eyes on him but he shut his eyes from the world and played Zelda's Lullaby. The melody filled his senses, with his eyes closed to the world he could suddenly see the Princess he adored standing before him, smell her faint strawberry scent, and as he reached out to touch her-she faded away, into _Kairen_. He finished the song and Link was brought, crashing back to reality. He opened his eyes to the sound of something unlocking and he dared to glance at Kairen who remained entirely oblivious to what had taken in place in the depths of his mind. _Why her? _He thought as the girl who took the place of Zelda grabbed him by the arm and pulled him after her to the front of the well. She let go of him and disappeared into a crevice where a small river used to run. The stone on her circlet was still glowing soft pink before fading back to its usual color. Link jumped in after her.

"You're being awfully brave for someone who was terrified of the well" he commented, slyly but Kairen snapped around to face him, eyes narrowed. "Don't tease me right now, you need me" Link was startled with Kairen's tone, but quickly regained his cool as Kairen and Navi slipped through a small crawl hole on the floor. He thought back through their journey so far, slowly realizing why Kairen replaced Zelda in his mind… "No, I've always needed you" he whispered under his breath as he got down on his knees and crawled through the hole.

"_Link…I wanted to wait for you…but time ran out…" _

Link crawled out of the hole shaking his head to rid Zelda's image from his mind. Focusing instead on his surroundings, it still dark and dank but there was no more blood lining the walls or chains hanging from the ceiling. Instead everything was stone brick giving off a chilling air worse than the sight of blood. Link scanned the ceiling, hearing the scuttling of feet, _Skulltula _he thought and sure enough there was one right above the spot where Kairen and Navi were heading. Without thinking twice Link seized Kairen's upper arm and pulled her backwards. She turned to him questioningly. "Up there" he replied, pointing up at the Skulltula she almost ran into. Surprisingly, she said nothing and looked up at the Skulltula, Link could hear the cackling of the flames as the insect fell to the floor and Kairen's feet.

"You are Kairen…Right?" Link asked her as she climbed the ladder in front of them, with him right after her and Navi waiting above. "Mostly…" she replied as she pulled herself up onto the new floor "…but Jon is with me too" she added standing up and offering her hand to Link. He took it and she pulled him up. Suddenly, she stopped moving, watching the metal door before them intently.

"What-"______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_This is as far as I can take you" _Jonvoiced, echoing his thoughts into my own.

_"Why?"_ I thought back to him. He sent images into my mind, but they were jumbled and the only sound that came from them were screeches. "_Darkness" _he thought, as the images played in my head. I felt fear build in my chest, but his voice echoed to me:

"_Don't be afraid, you'll be fine" _he thought sending a comforting image of a flower-filled meadow with a small breeze. Unconsciously I nodded my head- feeling Jon's presence leaving me. I turned back to Link.

"Jon said this is as far as he can take us" I told Link as he watched me expressionless.

"…That there is something that frightens him, even as a ghost…and" I closed my eyes, this time feeling the dark presence myself. Immediately I wanted to step away from the door, pretend we never found it; for the presence was sinister and thirsty not only for blood, but souls. "I can feel it too…Can you Navi?"

"Faintly, how strong is it?"

"Strong…and dark-very dark" I replied grimly, looking back at the door.

"Don't worry! We'll beat it!" I turned back to Link, he was smiling kindly-determination radiating off of him in waves. I eyed him skeptically, "For Link you're sure acting really optimistic and kindly…" I smiled, coyly, "Could it be?" I faked gasp of shock "You're happier now that we know Zelda is alive?" I finished teasingly. The smile faded from his face quickly replaced with an alien look of boyish confusion.

"Well, yes bu-"

"C'mon you two enough we need to get that Eye of Truth for Link." I nodded at Navi and turned back to the door, finalizing my decision I pushed all of my thoughts of fear to the farthest corner of my mind and turned the knob. I heard a sigh from Link but thought nothing of it as the door opened and we stepped inside. Immediately bars fell over our exit but we paid no mind, expecting such a thing to happen.

As predicted it was dark, and the stench of death was so thick that I wanted to vomit, but it wasn't just the decomposing smell that was making me sick. The presence of darkness was overwhelming the minute I stepped into the room and I could feel it all around me, I put my hands to my head, trying to keep my body from dropping to the ground under the weight of it. Link pushed me to the side, stepping further into the room.

"Pay attention, the presence is really strong it's everywhere- I can't…" I tightened my grip on my head, almost digging my nails into my skull. Something horrible was trying to take over me, it didn't even feel human. "Pin Point it!" I yelled, feeling my resolve being shattered. _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Link stepped backwards, seeing for the first time claw-like hands sticking out of the ground forming a box around the trio. He looked closer at the hands, stepping closer to them without realizing it. Like Kairen, Link was having a hard time dealing with the overwhelming stench that seemed to stain the room in its odor. He forced his thoughts to clear, and to stay alert to his surroundings. He moved closer to one of the claws out sheer curiosity. As he gazed upon the one in front of him he could see blood not only stained on its nails but caked in the crevices under its finger nails as well. Then it grabbed him. _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_What delicious morsels…" _A voice, sickly voice lazily drifted into my mind as I continued to try and fight it.

"_Oh! And you little girl…" _The disembodied being licked its lips, and I found myself, even within my mind shiver slightly at the intent hidden in its tone.

"_Why you're one of __**them**__" _The voice finished, vinegar-filled honey dripping from its voice.

"_Oh this is just too good…_" I fought it out of my mind just as it echoed one last word.

"_Die!" _

"Link!"

I forced myself to let go of the pain and unsheathed my sword, racing towards Navi, who screamed and Link who was being held by one of claws I noticed when we entered the room, but as I headed towards him- I felt the presence of the voice suddenly sky rocket in strength. "Kairen! Behind you!" Link shouted, I pivoted around just in time to see a mass of flesh with no arms and no legs gliding towards me, I noticed there was no head on it either. My insides froze in fear.

_This was the creature speaking to me _

"Kairen! The head! Aim for the head!" Navi shouted at me, freeing me from the icy grip of my fear. I looked up, seeing something that resembled a neck slowing rising and a head, gruesome and deformed rose to meet me. The creature's eyes were shut as it smiled down at me. I stepped closer to Link, guarding him from the creature who sprung from the ground; knees wanting to shake, lips wanting to part in a scream-eyes unconsciously narrowed. Before I could think twice I swiped at its face, once twice and then a vertical cut just as Link freed himself and unsheathed his own sword. Both of us stepped away from the claw hands.

The creature screeched, and then I heard its voice.

"_Drop your sword, tool- it is of no use to you." _it taunted. I felt my grip unwillingly loosen around my sword as it fell to the ground in front of my feet.

"What are you doing?!" I heard Link shout as the creature ignored him completely and I ignored him- hearing only the creature's sickly sweet voice. "_Come closer" _I did, not with my own power though. The creature was making me. "_That's right…" _I tried to dig my feet into the ground to keep me from moving closer to claw that was reaching out to me and then I had an idea. Immediately, I stopped struggling and walked up to the hand.

_This all depends on you Link._

He looked at me, wide-eyed, confused, and frightened. "What are you doing!?"He screamed, dashing towards me, but I put him out of my mind- I had to concentrate. _"You want to be my snack" _the creature told me, thinking it had me in its hold. I feigned limp-posture and let the claw take hold of me.

"Kairen!?"

The creature was upon me now; it was raising its neck to devour me while its claw minion held me. _Just a little closer _I thought, watching the creature's and Link's movements. The creature raised its head completely towards me and I took action. I engulfed myself in my flames; making the claw drop me, and the creature slither away from me as the intensity of the heat coursed through its body.

"Pay back!" I heard Link shout over the creature's screaming as he jumped above it, cutting its entire being in half.

I doubted it would recover from that. Sure enough the creature stopped moving and its last thoughts echoed severely into my mind.

"_No! Curse you Child of Courage and your Tool!" _

I flinched slightly at the word, and glanced at Navi who appeared to have heard it as well. Her glow dimmed considerably as I met her eyes (or thought I did since her glow covers her entire body). Before I could utter a word though a chest appeared and I knew what was in it. Link stepped towards and opened it. For a minute he disappeared into the chest's depths before reemerging with a small purple-red item that reminded me of the Eye of Truth. He looked over at me.

"What's this?" he asked,

"The Lens of Truth, Jon said it will allow you to see through illusions like I can" I replied

"Really?" I nodded and he equipped the item to his belt.

"Now we can make it through the Shadow Temple, which is rumored to have illusions like this place as well" Navi commented, hovering between us.

_So that was why she didn't object to going to the well first instead of the Shadow temple._

"Link transport us back to the Temple of Time" Navi commanded, Link didn't object and pulled out his Ocarina. I stepped closer to him, resting a hand on his shoulder-bracing myself for the transporting. He smiled, put the Ocarina to his lips and began playing the Prelude of Light. My eyes closed on their own accord and saw my stone glowing golden again, even from beneath my eyelids. I felt everything around me fading away as the comforting voices of the mysterious choir in the Temple of Time graced my ears. I opened my eyes and took my hand off of Link's shoulder. We looked at each other, knowing it was time. We stepped off the Triforce pedestal that the song left us at it and back into the room with pedestal of the Master Sword.

The Master Sword was gleaming, as if it somehow knew it was going to be held. We stepped onto the pedestal and Link stepped in front of the legendary sword, he looked at me and I nodded. It was time to go back- he pulled out the Master Sword raising it above his head.

_Back to the future…_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Soundtrack for the chapter:

Secrets of the Castle- HP3

Nocturne of Shadow- LOZ OOT

Hiou Shizuka's Theme- Vampire Knight

Uninvited Guest- Tsubasa Chronicles

Agent of Chaos- Dark Knight OST

Why So Serious- Dark Knight OST

A Dark Knight- Dark Knight OST

Silence


	21. 20: Premonitions of Darkness

Disclaimer: I own nothing Zelda related.

Claimer: I own everything not Zelda related.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 20 Premonitions of Darkness

"This is it?"

"Yeah"

"Why are there so many unlit torches?"

"Who knows," Link stepped closer to one of the torches, observing it.

"They've been lit recently" He commented, noticing the white ashes scattered on the small amount of wood left to be burned,

"Oh, Impa per-"

"Daimen" Link's answer shot back venomously; I held my tongue and looked around the chamber in search of something to steer the beginning conversation from my older brother. Deliberately slow, I stepped further into the chamber, feeling the dampness of my hair from the rain water outside clash with the dry, almost stale atmosphere of the cave leaving a sick cooling feeling to wash over me.

By looking at the room I could feel a strong amount of magic hanging in the air around us. I made my way to the center where a small out of place stepping stone lay in the middle of all the torches.

"_Daughter of Jez and Alan, welcome back"_

"Jon?"

Link spun around to face me, the agitation on his face gone completely replaced with confusion. "What?" Apparently I spoke aloud without realizing it.

"_I can help you again" _Jon replied, his voice sounding distant.

"Really?" I asked aloud, Link eyed me strangely,

"Are you talking to Jon?" Link asked with hint of annoyance in his voice and his arms crossing in front of him. I glared at him, not liking his tone. "Yes" I replied just as annoyed. Navi, who seemed to sense the sudden tension between us, hovered idly between the two of us. My thoughts were cut off by Jon's voice in my head,

"_Daughter of Jez and-"_

"_My name is Kairen, you can call me that" _I thought back, annoyance from before building up.

"_Sorry, I meant no disrespect Lady Kairen" _Inwardly, I felt a small bit fondness towards my new title, but thought nothing to the teenage spirit who gave it to me. _"So you can help?"_

"_Yes, this room- the torches. You need to light them all to make the temple door open" _Jon's voice drifted to me. I looked around, noticing how close the torches were to each other and the ancient Hylian language circling the floor under the vicinity, "At the same time?" I asked aloud, making Link raise an eyebrow,

"_Yes" _Jon answered, I turned to Link.

"Get out"

"Excuse me?" he uncrossed his and stepped towards me. I looked at him sternly.

"Unless you want to get burned, stand outside the cave okay?" I snapped, still angry at him. He was shocked for a moment before scoffing and doing as I asked. I looked around the room one last time. This would be the second time I projected the fire _from _mybody instead of just through it and I was nervous, _what if I messed up and accidentally burned myself from the inside out? _Jon seemed to sense my hesitation because suddenly he was next to me, as a ghost.

"You're here now?"

"_No, I've always been here I'm just showing myself to you" _he replied, standing next to me, I looked up at him, he somehow…Reminded me of someone. He was taller than me by at least two feet and Link by a foot, clothe in a simple brown tunic with tan leggings and brown leather boots. He had a fair complexion; with freckles dotting across the bridge of his nose and out towards the top of his cheeks. Like his mother he had sandy-blonde hair and light blue eyes. He stood silently watching me.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Link yelled from his spot outside of the cave, I spun around to face him; he was glaring at me from up the stairs that led outside. I managed to glare back and turned to Jon, my angry façade shattered with two words "I'm scared" I stated quietly, looking up at him. He smiled and shook his head, and looked me in the eye

"_You've done it before, there's no reason you can't do it now." _He stated, calmly. In that moment I had to admit…I was being foolish. It was a wonder how Link could put up with me and my constant berating of myself. In an instant it dawned on me that I could make the fire, without burning myself-- because I had before, it wasn't luck it was me…I nodded my head and closed my eyes.

Concentrating with all my might I summoned the fire from within and sent it outwards in all directions. Slowly and cautiously I opened my eyes to survey my work, but was interrupted by a loud clicking noise; my eyes shot to the door of the temple- it was opening. Link & Navi returned from outside.

"Finally!" Link exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. "We can enter!" I glared at him as he rushed past me to the Temple entrance.

"_He seems to be very upset about something, Lady Kairen; did you do something to upset him?" _

"And what, may I ask do you mean by that?"I snapped in reply, my anger at Link's behavior growing. Jon backed up from me in shock and I quickly recoiled, "_I'm sorry I didn't mean to be-_"Jon chuckled slightly and smiled "it's alright" I smiled back,

"Hurry up!" Link called, breaking the moment, I resisted wanting to roll my eyes and gave Jon a look

"_I'm just saying, he seems to be very hostile"_ This time I rolled my eyes and soon after laughed "Come on" I started into the temple, with Jon's spectral form next to me. Upon entering the Temple I realized immediately _why _it was called the Shadow Temple.

"Kairen!" Link beckoned, I scoffed, as I practiced controlling the wind-except, it didn't work here. I froze in my tracks…Why wasn't it working? I looked down at my hands.

"_Something wrong?" _Jon asked watching me carefully. I turned my hands over, my eyes roaming them for the answer I was unable to attain and fearing it at the same time. I looked up, across the gap towards Link and Navi. Link's back was turned to me. His foot was tapping impatiently as he examined what I could only guess as another illusion that I naturally saw through. Seeing no other solution but the traditional way I pulled out my long shot and aimed for the other side, taking myself with it as it retracted. I braced myself for grabbing the edge and pulled myself up. Link's hand shot out in front of me, and he effortlessly pulled me to my feet and let go, gesturing to the wall as I regained my balance.

"There's a wall here" He said, pointing at the said wall except…I couldn't see it. Frowning in confusion I looked back at him. Navi flew closer to the wall, "Link I think you need to use the Lens of Truth it says so right here…Well sort of, it's in riddle form." Curious, I moved up next to him, and in front of the wall….Of course, I couldn't read it since I couldn't even see it so I turned to Navi & Link my red hair whipping to side as I faced them.

"What exactly does it say?" I asked. Link smirked, as I knew he would. He enjoyed having the upper hand on me again, in truth it was a bit on the annoying side. "The Shadow will yield only to one with the Eye of Truth handed down in Kakariko Village." He recited smugly, his blue eyes filled with amusement as I scowled at him. "Thanks, I think…" I turned away from him and carefully inched my way through the "wall". Afraid of any traps that might be present around the corner, Jon was chuckling softly next to me and I managed a glare at him not understanding what he thought was so funny. He pointed behind me and I turned around just in time to catch the last hint of Link's awed expression before he shook his head and walked through the wall, without the Lens of Truth. I joined Jon in his chuckling with soft giggles. Link raised an eyebrow.

"What do you find so funny?" He asked his arms crossed in front of him. I shook my head and fixed my expression.

"Nothing "I replied, feeling the corners of my mouth wanting to twitch into a smile. He watched me for a second more before continuing ahead of me. I took my first steps forward into the room and the smile faded from my face and my eyes widened considerably at the sight of my surroundings. The tan brick walls were covered in green mold mixed with dried blood stains. Every corner of the room had a feeling of evil presence to it and I could hear the faint muffled cries of souls I believed to be lost, trapped in this forsaken fortress, and some of them were not necessarily innocent. Evil, the very air was soiled with it.

I felt a wave of nausea take hold of me yet again from the stench of decomposing flesh that Link seemed to be immune to and finally noticed the main attraction of this room. A large stone grey bird statue surrounded by long black rod torches with skulls strung at the top of them, only one of them was lit. Across the room there was a large gap and a skull that resembled a bull's head with a shut passage. I wondered how we would get across to it.

"I bet your brother is here." Link all but spat, the contempt for my brother clearly evident. I didn't say anything in reply, half because I wasn't really focused on him and the other because I really didn't like the way Link was acting at the moment. Jon looked down at me, smiling comfortingly as he laid a ghost hand on my shoulder in reassurance that everything was going to be alright, but his hand was more chilling than comforting.

"You're scared aren't you?" I didn't say anything, as I scanned the statue, wondering its significance and ignoring Link in the process knowing he would tease me if I answered back truthfully. He sighed, "You're going to slow me down again…" That's it. I whipped around and stomped towards him.

"What's with you?" I yelled, glaring up at him as I clenched my fists at my sides, shaking with fury. His eyes widened in surprise, apparently he wasn't expecting me to react in this fashion. He gave no reply and stubbornly I turned away from him. "Find your own way through the temple with Navi, I'll show you!" I declared, disappearing down a passage way. I continued walking forward, not looking back my anger growing when he didn't call me back. That's right Link, see how far you get with just the Lens of Truth. I thought darkly…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Link!" What just happened? He thought. Link shook his head, and noticed a door tucked away in a corner. If this was a challenge from Kairen he wasn't about to lose he headed toward the door and opened it, ignoring Navi.

"Link! Go back and get her!" His fairy friend screeched, sending his ears ringing as he closed the door behind him. He rolled his eyes and continued forward, doing his best to ignore the literally packed with skulls walls. He wouldn't admit it to Kairen (because then she would really be scared) but he was somewhat freaked by the Shadow Temple as well. Though, since he couldn't see or feel what she did to the same degree he doubted it was anywhere close to her own fear.

A brown pottery jar flew towards him quickly he dodged it by side stepping to the left. He heard the jar crash as it hit a wall and turned his head back to look back at it. The pottery shards lay unmoving on the floor and a small vial of green potion floated above them. Careful not to step on any of the shards Link picked up the bottle. "Thanks" he replied jokingly to the broken pottery. It remained unmoving and Link drank the potion. He expected it to feel slimy, but instead it went down smoothly like water, well water that tasted minty. "Link, go get Kairen she can get hurt in here!" He finished the rest of the potion, tossing the bottle as he did so and wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"That would just annoy her." He replied, looking down. He did feel bad for what he said, but what was done was done and nothing could change that. Besides, he had some things he needed to sort out. A blonde haired girl with sapphire eyes watching him warmly entered his mind, "Zelda…" He whispered, immediately after her a red-head, the same red-head he was travelling with appeared, her blue-hazel eyes gazing steadily at him in his mind, Kairen. He shook his head and both young women disappeared. This had been happening since Princess Ruto revealed to him that the Princess of Hyrule was alive. It was truly annoying him, because right now he needed to focus on the temple.

"Link, there's something written on this skull!" Link grimaced at the thought of having to get closer to it, but was relieved Navi gave up in persuading him to go back and get Kairen. However when he stepped closer to the skull she was hovering at he didn't see anything. He turned to her, "Navi there's nothing here" the fairy flickered, "try using the Lens of Truth" she replied. He nodded and pulled it out from his belt. Immediately the eyes of the skull glowed bright green, and message was revealed:

"_One who gains the Eye of Truth will be able to see what is hidden in the darkness"_

Link stepped away from the wall. To him that was obvious since he walked "through a wall" to get to the "hall of skulls". He didn't even need the Lens of Truth to see that the wall of skulls present as soon as he entered the room was fake-- if anything what he needed was to be on guard for flying pottery. Link smirked this was going to be easy…

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"The nerve of him!" I knew I was being childish, shouting to the temple and its dead inhabitants how much Link annoyed me, but I really was angry. Storming off in an unknown temple wasn't one of the brightest ideas either. Ten minutes after, I found myself alone in a creepier room than the last, a hall of skulls, just my luck. I stopped moving, standing in the middle of the room realizing I was all alone, and the voices I was hearing earlier started to get louder…

"_Lady Kairen, you shouldn't have done that" _The voices quieted again. Oh, that's right Jon was with me, so I wasn't entirely alone after all…Not that he really counted as live company. I turned to the specter in question. "So you're saying I should've let him humiliate me and act like everything was fine and dandy?" I put my hands on my hips, eyeing Jon for answer. "_He didn't mean it_"I laughed, if he didn't mean it then Linae wasn't a mass murderer and didn't hate me. "How do you know?" I sneered, "He's been jabbing at me off and on since the day I met him" I spat (not intending to only be looking at the times Link was cruel). Jon stayed silent and I turned away from him, looking down at the floor and crossing my arms across my chest. "In truth, I think he still sees me as a hindrance…" A couple of stray strands of hair fell over my face.

"_Lady…" _I looked up uncrossing my arms and pushing the stray hairs out of my face, not feeling the need for pity.

"It's nothing." I sighed and I turned to face the ghost, his blue eyes said it all-- he didn't believe me, but respected my wish not to talk of it anymore. I looked around once more and felt drawn to a skull whose eyes were glowing green. Hesitantly, I stepped forward, taking a closer look at it. Something was written in Hylian, not that I could read it. I stepped away from the wall. "_What's the matter?" _ Jon asked, float-stepping closer to my left side. "I can't read Hylian…" I replied, ashamed. He chuckled, "_I can, and it would be an honor to help you through the temple." _I looked away from the ghost sheepishly, "You give me too much credit… I'm just another Hylian…" I looked back at him, "Like you."

He shook his head, smiling. _"You're far from just another Hylian. Both you and Link, you're the heroes of this Kingdom." _"Again, you give me too much credit, but I could use your help." I replied, Jon nodded and began to read aloud:

"_Shadow Temple. Here is gathered Hyrule's bloody history of greed and hatred"_

I trembled involuntarily as the voices around me spiked in volume. I was right; it wasn't the innocent that were in here…It was the wicked. The fire pillars from the other room and the bull's head drifted into my thoughts, "Did you see any writing on the bird statue in the other room?" I asked Jon, thinking that maybe the two were connected somehow. "_I did, but I don't remember what it said" _I nodded my head and turned towards the way we came. "Then let's go see what it said" I replied heading back the way we came somewhat reassured that I was right and the two were connected somehow. Jon followed suit.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Link successfully made it passed the first hall of skulls. He found himself in yet another hall of skulls. Navi pointed him in the direction of another message on the wall:

"_What is hidden in the darkness…Tricks full of ill will…You can't see the way forward" _

Link had a sneaky suspicion he was going to have to be on his guard even more so than usual with a warning like that. He stepped away from the wall and pulled out the Lens of Truth, placing it over his eye to get a better look of things. There, straight ahead was an iron door originally unknown to him. Seeing no further use for the Lens (and to conserve magic energies) Link put it back on his belt and headed towards the door previously hidden behind a wall of skulls. He was faintly aware of the eerie silence that plagued this particular chamber. Each step he took towards the spot where the fake wall was he felt a chill run down his spine. He shook it off, thinking it was just his nerves getting to him from seeing so many remains of dead bodies. He reached the door, there was no knob to open it (which meant Navi would have to) and Link could tell immediately from the way it was designed that it would shut as soon as Navi opened it. No doubt there will be something lurking on the other side as well, he thought.

"Navi, 'mind doing the honors?" He asked the fairy. Navi bounced up and down in a nod and fluttered up to the metal door. A minute or so later she successfully opened it and the two of them stepped inside. As Link predicted the door shut behind them and bars fell over it to prevent Navi from opening it and long enough for the danger within the room to dispose of them, but Link wasn't about to let that happen. His nose scrunched on its own when he became aware of the familiar strong stench of decomposing flesh. It was stronger inside this room than it was in the skull rooms.

Link turned away from the door, the hands, the same claw-hands from the well seven years ago greeted him. On reflex he stepped back from them, bumping into Navi who didn't have enough warning to dart out of the way. "Link?" he didn't reply and took out his sword. The hands seemed to have grown as tall as he was because they still towered over him. He moved closer to them but just out of reach that they wouldn't be able to pin him first thing like they did before. "Navi, I think something of grave necessity is in this room" Link stepped forward, knowing very well what would happen the second he did.

The hand took the bait, banking on his experience with the creature before Link ducked out of the hand's reach. He heard a scratching sound and bent down further on his knees. Something was digging its way up and Link didn't need to look at it to know what it was. "Link, it's that thing from before! It's heading towards you!" Link jumped up blocking the creature's bite attempt with his sword. It snarled at him, but retreated, trying to dig its way back under the ground. Link sprang forward, towards it, but it disappeared under the ground just as Link's sword hit empty space. He felt one of the claws from before grab a hold of his tunic and pull him towards it. Angry that he had been careless he kicked it, and it released him. "Link!" He looked up, the creature loomed above him its ugly face leering down at him. Shocked that it reappeared so quickly Link delayed in defending himself against it and it bit him. He held in his cry of pain as the creature started to suck his life away. He stabbed it with his sword and it released him. He hit the floor on his hands and knees a bit disoriented.

"Link!" Navi screeched. Link shook his head to right his vision again. The creature managed to take a significant amount of life from him and as result his movement became sluggish. He pulled himself upright and faced the creature. It seemed to be smirking at him. He felt wave of dizziness as the room seemed to get considerably warm and the creature doubled in quantity. Both of the creatures loomed over him again and he fought the dizziness. Funny, he didn't remember it being this hard before. Knowing that his eyes were playing tricks on him Link cut through the middle of the two, and heard something let out a shriek. He heard the creature fall in front of him. It burned up into ash, this time gone for good. Leaving behind four small life force containers full of the life it stole from him.

A bright light illuminated the room and a large brown chest appeared in the room. Link staggered towards the life force containers and felt his strength return. Navi flew up to him, "Link! You need to be more careful you don't have any back up right now!" she scolded. Link swatted at her as he sheathed his sword, ignoring her words. He knew that, he just thought that without Kairen it wouldn't change - apparently he was wrong. He opened the chest, inside were two pairs of fairy-size golden wings.

"Uh, Navi…What can these be used for?" He asked, pulling out both pairs. Navi giggled a string of bells.

"To hover of course" she replied as Link observed them. Both bright pairs of wings fit into the palm of his hand. He eyed them skeptically, "And how exactly does this help me?" Navi giggled again, "You put them on your boots silly" she replied, zipping from his left side to right side. He blinked, still not getting how this would help him. Navi flickered, "It's the same way the iron boots help you, and this might come in use to get across the large gap at the entrance of the temple."

Link pocketed the wings, guessing one of them was for Kairen- not that he got why she would need a pair since she could use the _wind _to hover. "Let's go see if it helps or not then." Navi nodded and the two left the room.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I was right they _are_ connected!" I exclaimed excitedly to Jon. He chuckled at me and nodded. A few minutes before he read the writing on the statue, and it said:

"_Make my beak face the Skull of Truth. The alternative is descent into the deep darkness" _

Presuming the riddle meant that _truth_ was really a way further into the temple and _darkness _referred to some trap that would spring if one failed to solve which skull in the circle was truly lit we decided to move the statue….Or should I say, I decided to try and move it since Jon couldn't actually help me. I gripped the statue with both of my hands. "Jon, can you stand in back of the torch with the real flame so I know when to stop?" He nodded and did as I told him. I looked up at the bird statue noticing just how far its beak protruded outwards. Smirking I dug my feet into the ground and pushed the statue. It moved agonizingly slow and required almost all of my strength to move it, but by digging my feet into the ground and focusing only on moving it I managed to get the beak of the statue to point towards the lit torch Jon was standing behind.

There was a distinct click as the statue fell into the correct slot. I slumped against it thankful that it didn't move; my arms and legs exhausted from such a high demand of use. "_Lady Kairen the way is opened" _I looked up to be greeted by Jon. "Okay" I heaved myself up and smoothed out my tunic. Sure enough, I could see the door where the bull' skull stood had been opened. I stepped lightly towards it.

"_Is there a way to get across to it?" _before I could answer I heard a door slam shut followed by footsteps. It was Link, looking as smug as ever as he started toward me, but before I could utter a sound he suddenly lost balance, slipped, and fell at my feet. All smugness left him as I laughed and Link didn't know it but Jon was laughing too. Navi flew up to him.

"I told you only to use them when you want to get across air! They affect your usual walking ability!" she scolded. Link glared up at the small fairy, but didn't say anything as he stood back up. "_He seems to have some difficulty standing. I wonder if he's alright_"I snickered. "Fine, so I won't do it again." Link replied hotly, glaring at me as I smothered my giggles the best I could with my hand. He frowned, and brushed passed me as if I hadn't existed.

"Link!" Navi took off after him; he was at the very edge of the cliff now.

"Are you-" I started to say, but stopped. He walked off it, but instead of falling to his utter doom he seemed to be walking on air. I watched, amazed, how could he do that? He reached the newly opened door and I noticed something golden flittering on his boots for a split second before disappearing. I thought he would turn to face me with his usual smirk, but instead he just continued walking. Panicking I ran to the edge and called out to him "Hey! Wait!" He stopped, but didn't turn to look at me, "You can make it across can't you?" I stopped, actually feeling the sting of his words. "…Right, thought so" he said and continued walking, disappearing into the darkness of the hallway. I sunk to my knees, "He's really angry at me isn't he?" Jon moved towards me bending down to look me in the eye. "_No, I don't think it's you he's angry at…."_ He trailed off, standing up and looking in the direction Link disappeared.

"Link, go back right now!" Navi commanded in her ear splitting shriek. Link ignored her, there was no reason to go back, and Kairen could make it just fine with her _ghost_ _friend. _She didn't need Link and he most certainly did not need her. He took Kairen's pair of wings out his pocket, observing them closely. Why was there a pair for her she could levitate; annoyed he tossed them to the floor. When Kairen got across the pit she could decide whether or not she wanted them... Smartly, Navi stayed silent growing angrier at Link's careless actions. She could tell him that Kairen' had no control over the wind here because the air was too cold for her to use, but Navi didn't think Link would listen to reason right now plus, he didn't know how much Navi knew about Kairen... Frowning to herself, Navi followed after him as he continued on.

The two started to descend deeper underground and the deeper they travelled, the colder and darker it got. The walls changed from brick to cold dark blue marble like a tomb. Navi shivered at the thought of all the spirits that lived here. She couldn't hear them as distinctly as Kairen could, but she could still hear them. She glanced over at Link, He was focused solely on the path ahead of him, but his eyes held a far off look to them as if his mind was elsewhere. Navi had an idea where it was too. Light started to fill their vision and they arrived in a small circular chamber, but there was nothing significantly comforting about it. The walls were brick again, but some walls were filled to the top with skulls. In the middle of chamber stood one of the familiar metal eyes Link remembered from Dondongo's Cavern. Immediately he pulled out a bomb, lit it and aimed for the eye, then just as the bomb was about to explode he threw it and the eye exploded. Once the smoke cleared Link and Navi entered the chamber.

"There's no door of any kind" Navi commented, but Link wasn't fooled. Slowly he drew out the Lens of Truth and placed it over his eye. As soon as he did the three skull walls disappeared and three doors were revealed, one of them being very much like the door to the room he and Navi discovered the wings in. He smirked; feeling like he was on top of things again…It was a good feeling. "This door, can you open it?" he asked Navi, she bobbed up and down and hovered before the heavy looking metal door. Link was sure whatever was on the other side was going to be a trap, but he also knew that once he passed that he would get a reward of immense worth, he stepped inside and the door shut behind him with a loud clang, followed closely by thick metal bars.

The walls were made of dirt again, but that's not what had Link's attention. Two figures wrapped head to toe in tattered beige-aged cloth were sluggishly making their way toward him. Judging by their movements he guessed they were another type of Redead. Quickly he whipped out the Ocarina of Time and played the Sun Song. Instantly, they froze and Link put away the Ocarina, unsheathed his sword and took care of both of them before the spell broke. Compared to the creature with no name these things were no more dangerous than a deku scrub. He sheathed his sword and a chest appeared, quickly he walked over to it and opened it. Inside was a small wooden compass.

"Hey, one of these shows you hidden rooms!" Navi piped in delight.

"Then it will come in handy" Link replied, equipping it to his belt.

Seeing nothing more to do in the room, Link gestured to the newly re-opened door so Navi could open it and they could carry on. Once back in the circular chamber Link headed for the hidden door across from the one he just exited. "Hey Link, I don't see Kairen…" Navi commented worriedly. Link scoffed, "She's probably ahead of us since she has _Jon_" he wrenched open the door and stepped inside. Navi silenced immediately knowing she hit a snag in Link's mood. Still, she worried for Kairen.

The room was unlike anything Link had ever encountered before. It was large and spacious and had it not been for the giant rotating statue of two grim reapers with scythes at least 20 feet long being held in their grasp taking up most of the space, the room might've been the biggest room he had been in yet. He stepped back, narrowly missing a swipe from one of the rotating scythes and that's when he noticed silver rupees floating in mid air.

_Ice_

_Cold Ice_

I pulled my legs closer to my chest, trying to stay warm, this presence felt familiar—no, it was more than familiar… I knew who this was…

"_Lady Kairen, look!" _My head snapped up, feeling a sudden spike in magic energy being used, and from its size I could tell it wasn't Link. I pushed myself up and off the stone-cold ground and stood. I quickly found what Jon was so amazed by: ice shards were swirling together forming a bridge in the middle of the gap that led to the door that I couldn't get to. I walked towards the edge. "_It's safe I believe it was made from magic" _I looked down at the bridge, now fully formed. It was nothing too special. It was reflective like the ice it was made of and straight like a plank. It almost blended in with its surroundings had it not been for the glow of blue flames from the lit torch mirrored on its surface and the small specks of black that came from the dirty water in the air it was created from. It had no rails to hang on to and it was about the width of my feet shoulder length apart, but the fact it was standing on air with no visible support was what sent a chill down my spine. "That's what worries me." I replied, taking my first hesitant step onto the bridge.

To my surprise, it was stable and didn't have the quality ice had of feeling slippery beneath my feet. Instead it was just like any stone bridge I had set foot upon. I took another step, careful to keep my balance for fear of falling into the darkness below me. Though, I felt that that wouldn't happen on this bridge. My right foot lightly landed on the platform first, followed by my left foot. I let go of the breath I had been holding on to. Leaning up against the corner of the doorway I turned to Jon (who had easily made it over the gap since he was ghost) "_It's disappearing" _I looked back at the bridge, and sure enough it was, but it looked more like it was breaking up than disappearing. The shards we had seen so carefully placed together to form the bridge—now broke apart and dissolved back into the moisture of the air so easily it was if they were never there. I turned back to Jon "Let's go" he nodded and I stepped away from the doorway and entered the hallway, feeling the distant presence of fleeing magic behind me.

I walked with cautious steps into the darkness, hoping desperately for some form of light. Then I saw a flash of something gold illuminated for a split second from the light behind me on the ground just before my feet. I kneeled down to pick it up, thinking it was something Link dropped. It was a pair of small, but very detailed golden wings. Jon gasped, "_I've seen those before!" _He exclaimed, as I looked up from studying the intricate designs of the ridges and folds on the wings. "Really? Okay, what are they?" I asked, finding myself more curious about my new found treasure. "_Why, Lady Kairen they're wings of course!_" He replied, shocked that I didn't understand their use. "Right, I can see that, but what are they used for?" I asked, turning them over in my palm and standing up. "_To walk without restraint upon air" _I blinked, Jon sighed softly and shook his head, sending stray blonde hairs away from his ghostly face. "_The rebellion used these to protect the temple, before we were captured and well you know the rest…" _He looked off into the distance, a melancholy expression clouding his face.

I looked down at the wings once more before putting them away in my bottomless bag. A long silence ensued after that as I walked deeper underground. When we reached the end, we came to a small circular chamber with three doors on three sides of it. I closed my eyes and tried to sense Link. His presence was strongest to the left so that's the door where I would start. "_You know where to go?" _Jon asked, seemly in higher spirits now. I shook my head "No, but this is the way Link went and I'm sure he's on the right track." I turned the knob and stepped through the door.

"So you found me." Link greeted me begrudgingly. I glared at him, but didn't say anything, noticing the large silver rupees and of course the rotating scythes of doom. I stepped forward, just enough so I wouldn't be sliced by them.

"Are those…"

"Yes, they're silver rupees" Link replied.

I eyed where they were placed: one was on the other side of the scythes situated in a corner, another one was on a long wooden structure, and some were even hovering in the air dangerously close to where the scythes could land. It was the same as the ice cavern all over again, except this blade was much wider and quicker than the one located in the cold cavern. Plus, one of the scythes was actually set higher than the other one. "Well, better get started" I started forward, and knowing it was reckless dashed towards the silver rupee that was closest to the scythe. I saw blur of blue, and I knew this was going to turn into a race on "who could get the most rupees". I stopped, knowing Link would be the owner of that rupee and headed for the next closest one.

"_Be careful!" _Jon shouted to me, and I heard Navi scolding us both just as I grabbed the second to last rupee. I looked at the last one hovering just at the tip of the path where the scythes passed through; Link right next to me (having tried to grab the rupee I just got). Without bothering to look at one another we tore off in a mad dash for the rupee and just when it was inches from my grasp before I felt winded as I was shoved aside and straight in the line of the rotating scythes.

"_Lady Kairen!"_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Link!" Navi screeched, Link stopped, realizing immediately what he just did. He felt his legs grow heavy and his eyes widen in panic as he pivoted around to sprint back to the girl he just managed to push in the line of death. She was falling, and no matter how fast he ran towards her it didn't seem like he would make it time even though he was trying so hard to get to her... _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I tried to shift my weight, to keep myself from getting too cut up by the scythes but it I knew it was inevitable that I would get scathed by at least one of the blades. My hands fell forward, I was losing my balance and my head was dangerously close to running straight through the scythe when I felt an icy coldness fill the air. Before I could ponder the presence I was slammed down to the ground by Link who seemed to come out of nowhere and the two of us were sent skidding across the floor into a wall where we somehow turned so that it was our backs that hit it instead. Or more like Link's back hit it and I fell into him because he had his arms wrapped around my torso. He winced from the impact and I felt myself caring more that he hit a wall more so than being angry that he was the reason I almost got seriously injured in the first place.

"That… Was a close one" he commented, unaware I was experiencing a strange shiver running down my spine from his whispering in my ear. He let go of me and I quickly stood up, facing away from him, trying to regain control of my heart that was beating faster than usual. "Are you alright?" he asked, standing up and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, tha"

"Don't thank me it was my fault to begin with" he replied, stepping in front of me, I looked up at him noticing the intensity of his eyes almost like a maelstrom raging inside…He felt guilty…Well when I thought about… It was his fault…I smiled, "That's right it _is _your fault!" I fake scolded, "but you saved me, so for that I thank you." He looked down at me, the storm in his eyes slowing ebbing away being replaced with a softer expression that I wasn't used to seeing on him, except that one time in the fire temple. "Well in that case…You're welcome" we looked at each other and…

"Look the scythes stopped moving!" Navi shouted, Link and I turned to her. She was right, they did… I stepped away from Link and moved closer to the blade that almost sliced me. Before, I could get closer Link grabbed my hand from behind "Kairen! What are you doing?" I ignored him and tried to wrench my arm free from his grip and you would think I would learn from past experience that it doesn't work that way, but alas I tried anyway. Of course, I couldn't break hold of it so I turned to him. "It is fine they're not circling anymore I just want to see why it stopped moving" I assured him. He looked at me as if deciding whether to let me go or not before finally doing so. "If it suddenly turns on I'm not saving you again" he replied, observing the map for the dungeon that he obtained. I rolled my eyes "I got it" I replied. I stepped over the wooden beam blocking my path from the scythe and that's when I saw it…_ice_.

Ice was covering the _entire _blade, and not just the blade the statue as well, keeping it locked in position.I stepped, back suddenly afraid of the presence I felt earlier. There was only one person that could contro- but wait…that was water…not _ice _…It's doubtful _he _can control different forms of water, but then again Linae did use both earth and vines…

"_Lady Kairen, you're alright right?"'_ Jon asked me.

"_Yes, I'm fine"_ I thought back to him not taking my eyes off the blade.

"Kairen, what's wrong?" I snapped out of it, realizing immediately the danger of telling Link about the ice. I was willing to ignore it completely, but if he became aware of it…

"Nothing!" I hurried away from the scythes and back to his side before he could get a better look at the blades. He eyed me questionably, "Really?" he asked. I nodded my head, sighing he dismissed his suspicions. "Well, that door is open now so I think we should enter it" he suggested, gesturing to the door we opened as we raced for the silver rupees. "According to the map and compass there is a treasure chest in there," he added. I nodded my head and started toward the door. I was extra careful to stay on his left side so he wouldn't see the blades. To keep him even further distracted I started up conversation. "So, how exactly did you find the golden wings?" I asked, ducking under the first blade in our path. He frowned "Why are you asking?" I glanced back at him from the corner of my eye. He was ducking under the first blade without taking any notice of the ice on its surface. I smiled to myself and walked around the second and final blade in our path. I looked back him, waiting for answer. I was using the subject to distract him, but I was also curious how he managed to come across such useful items. "Remember that creature we fought in the well seven years ago?" he asked making his way around the blade. I stood in the doorway waiting for him. "Yes" he walked up to me and I looked up at him. "It came back"

"Is that so?" My heart beat quickened as I became acutely aware of how close we were standing to each other, and just how tall he was. Strange, I never noticed it before…for a boy who grew up in the forest he really knew how to carry himself. Link, in turn was also watching me silently with mild puzzlement and a bit of amusement "Kairen…the key…" immediately I felt the warmth of embarrassment from staring at him, but I managed to keep my composure. "Right, sorry" I stepped aside doing my best to fight the want to look down at the floor.

"_I see…Why, Lady Kairen I believe you are f-_" I cut him off.

"_Not now Jon" _I replied silently, not wanting to suffer anymore embarrassment.

Jon didn't say anything further but I could distinctly hear him chuckling softly to himself. I glanced over at Navi to see if she was doing the same. She wasn't, instead her glow was steady blue as she watched me. For some reason I felt a chill run down my spine…Was she scrutinizing me? The sound of a wooden chest being opened echoed to me, "Found it! Kairen why didn't you tell me it was invisible?" Link remerged from the room with the small metal key in hand. "That was invisible?" I answered, naively. Link pocketed the key and pulled out the map again, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Strange, it shows that there is a door back in the circular chamber, but where it should be there is a wall and even with the Lens of Truth it doesn't show any door…."

_"Perhaps, I could be of assistance?" _Jon offered, floating to my side, I considered his offer, warily.

"_I'm not sure Link would appreciate that…" _I told him silently, without looking at him.

"What is it? Does Jon know something?" I could hear the small bite in his words, but chose to ignore it.

"He said he could help us" I replied, holding Link's gaze and daring him to object. He seemed to notice because his face switched from being annoyed to complacent. "Okay then, how?" he asked; though I could tell from the way he folded his arms in front of him that he was reluctant to know. Jon smiled, _"Lady Kairen if you, Link and Navi would as so kind as to lead me to this wall I'll show you" _ "He says to lead him to the wall and he'll show you" I mediated. Link nodded his head. "Alright then, let's go back to the circular chamber."

*************************************

"Its right here" Link said, standing next to a solid brick wall. I looked over at Jon to see what he thought "_Right then, stand aside I'm going to phase through it" _I nodded and turned to Link "He's going to see if there is anything on the other side by phasing through it and he wants us to move." Link eyed me skeptically "But he's a ghost, he can just walk through us." I sighed, put my hands on my hips, and stepped up to him "He deserves to be treated as a Hylian just as much as _you _do Link" I replied hotly. He stepped back slightly, a bit impressed by my sudden display of bravado. I stepped back, slightly taken back myself with my attitude and stepped aside from the wall, Link did the same glancing at me through the corner of his eye. I nodded to Jon. He smiled and disappeared through the wall and immediately reappeared, "_There is a door behind this wall." _ I turned to Link, he stood awaiting the information I would relay "Jon says there is a door behind the wall" with that said Link nodded his head, pulled out bomb from his bomb bag, lit it, set it next to the wall, walked quickly away from it, and because I was taking too slow of strides for him, pulled me backwards by my arm to him.

The bomb went off and I glared straight ahead, "You know, I would've made it in time before the bomb went off" I stated, wrenching my arm from his for once lax grip. "Well, I wasn't holding you down" I could almost _hear _the smirk in his words, but I stubbornly ignored the comment and headed forward towards the door. "_I think he's catching on" _ "_Don't even think about it Jon" _I picked my way through the left over rubble and yanked the old wooden door open, slamming it shut behind me. "Really, it's all in their heads!" I shouted to no one in particular.

The room I had stepped into turned out to be a tunnel, a dark damp, stone brick-lined tunnel that led deeper underground. For minute I pondered going down into it, but decided against it Getting lost was all I needed for Link to claim that I was nothing without him again…It was then I felt a presence I hadn't felt before.

"_What's all in their heads?" _I jumped, a bit startled by an actual response.

"You're not Jon" I replied, noticing the silver aura coming from the presence.

"_My Son? How could I be?" _I gasped, and tried to pin point the presence.

"Wait, Jon is… your Son…?" The door reopened, and Link stepped into the room.

"Good, I was afraid you'd take off again" he said with a sigh of relief, I eyed him.

"What makes you think that?" I asked, noticing the presence of Jon's supposed father had disappeared as soon as Jon himself entered the room.

"No reason" he replied. With nothing to say to him I turned to look down the tunnel. I wondered long enough to want to continue forward where the ghost of Jon's father had disappeared and started to walk forward with Link silently following behind. However, when I reached the middle of the slope on the pathway Jon appeared in front of me "_Lady Kairen if you continue any further you'll fall into range of a Skulltula_" he warned, pointing up and the ceiling. It didn't take much for me to see it, but Link was still walking towards it. I reached for his shoulder and attempted to pull him back. I couldn't but he did stop. His boots sending echoing skid noises into the air from their halt. "What is it?" he didn't have any trace of sarcasm for once so I was a bit caught off guard. "There's a Skulltula hanging above the ceiling see it?" I asked pointing to where I saw it. Link looked up then looked back at me questionably. He opened his mouth to say something, but thought otherwise and pulled out the Lens of Truth. His eyes narrowed at the ceiling and I knew that now he could see it. _So that it explained it, it was covered by an illusion…_

"Kairen step forward" he said, putting the Lens of Truth away and pulling out his long shot. It would figure I was to be the bait. I did as he commanded and stepped forward, hearing the scuttling of its legs as it sank down to my level. I looked at it warily, remembering the first time I had done this I had frozen in fear from its oozing fangs. This time however, I held no fear; after all I'd fought creatures much bigger and dangerous than this. "Kairen!" It flipped to show its underbelly. Big mistakes, before it could turn around and using reflexes that even Link would've (and was) been awed by I pulled out my long shot and struck it in its middle. It screeched before falling from the air and burning up into green flames. My long shot retracted and I could see the green ooze splatter the walls around me as it did so. I put it away.

Link looked at me, his long shot held loosely in his hand, "You could've told me you'd take care of it." He commented storing away the item. I shrugged "Didn't think of it" Which was half true, it did occur to me about five seconds before I killed it to tell Link I was going to, but instead I just acted.

**********************************

Two Skulltulas later and we were faced with a new challenge…Guillotines; large, sharp, guillotines with gargoyle pillars supporting their razor sharp blades and a thick silver chain pulling the blade up and down at random timings. I gaped and Jon chuckled _"It shouldn't be that hard" _he commented kindly. "You're forgetting we have one shot at making it, if we mess up….that's…well I don't want to think about it…"

"I know you're not talking to me but, you don't have to worry we're not going to mess up" Link replied smirking, apparently he wasn't bothered by Jon anymore. Part of me actually wondered why for a minute before shoving it to the back of my mind. _It could be pondered on another time._ "Really, and how can you be so sure?" I asked, for once being the skeptical one. Link's smirk fell "We're going to go over them" he replied, then I noticed the wings on his boots and mentally slapped myself for not thinking of it earlier _of course we could walk on air_. Not knowing how to use them and not wanting to hear Link gloat about how little I knew I turned to Jon in my mind "_How do you use the wings?" _I asked silently. I heard his thoughts chuckling before he answered me "_Thoughts, use your thoughts like you do the iron boots only imagine the wings on your current boots_" he replied. I did as I was told and visualized the wings on my boots. As soon as I did my boots suddenly felt much lighter and because I was curious I looked down at my feet and saw the golden wings glittering near the ankle of my boots.

"So you asked Jon to show you how to use them?"Link remarked somewhat bitterly. I turned to him eyes narrowing "You would've thrown it in my face that I didn't know how. Not that you knew how either I bet Navi helped you" I snapped without even wanting to. I gasped, and put a hand to my mouth, where was the viciousness coming from? I looked over at Link "Link I'm so-"He laughed and walked off the edge of the ledge. "No need to be, you're right…" he replied walking over the first guillotine. The wings on his boots started to fade and he fell, but quickly rolled as he hit the ground to avoid the pain of doing so. He turned back to me "…But I wouldn't do so to be mean" he replied, his face not showing even a hint of joking nature, but a small sincere smile instead. "C'mon you need to get across I'm not going to wait all day for you" he added, making me realize I still hadn't even left the ledge yet. "Be sure to concentrate on hovering by the way, the minute you don't the wings will disappear." He added. I nodded my head and did as he said, focusing only on hovering. "_Almost there Lady Kairen" _Jon voiced encouragingly from next to Link and Navi. I ignored him, but mainly because I was right above the guillotine and I didn't want to lose concentration in a spot that literally meant death for me. I made my way across the blade, not letting even a small spike of fear break my concentration. "Okay good, now stop focusing on floating and focus on descending." Link told me, "Be careful, not to stop focusing immediately" he added, too late. The wings faded and I felt myself falling. Before I hit the ground I rolled just as Link had and landed next to him. "Not bad" he commented as I stood up, he offered a hand. "Thanks" I replied, taking his hand as he helped pull me up.

**********************************

One Skulltula, three guillotines and a wall master later we found ourselves in the middle of a battle with a large stalfos that Jon warned us about. Or should I say _Link _was in the middle of a battle. _I _had wandered off after feeling a pull of something past a moving platform. Jon of course followed me, but Link and Navi were too engrossed in the battle to realize I had even disappeared. _I _was too far deep in the presence that I was barely aware that I was moving the first place…

"_Lady Kairen, wake up!" _I could vaguely hear Jon calling to me from within some corner of my mind. However, to me it sounded garbled. _Wake up? _I _was _awake.

"_My Son cannot know it's me…" _Jon's father, that was who was leading me to wherever I was going.

_Why not? If you are his father that is" _I replied bitterly, feeling my feet hitting solid ground and realizing through my hazy sight that I just jumped off the moving platform and lived by using the wings without even realizing it. "_I cannot tell you right now, just please believe me_" The man's ghost pleaded, and somehow…I did.

There was a spinning blade in front of me and silver rupees all around me. A locked door stood on the other side of the propeller's blade and before I knew what was happening the silver rupees had disappeared and the door opened. "Kairen!" clarity hit me, like a brick as Link's voice rang through the haziness in my head clearer than even Jon's. "What in Farore's name are you doing!?" I think that's the first time he's used one of the goddess' names in vain. Three seconds later I realized I was standing precariously close to the propeller. Though I noticed my feet were pointed in the direction that led me around it. Link was next to me in a split second, arm reaching out to shake me as I tried to figure out how in the world I'd gotten here. "Kairen, what happened?" his eyes were searching mine, and I looked down at the floor trying to remember why I was here. "I-I-remember a presence…" I felt my forehead creasing while I tried to fight the cloudiness of my memory. I slowly I looked up to meet Link's eyes. "I don't remember" fear entering my voice as a chill ran through me, _I didn't remember, I didn't remember, I didn't remember…_ "_Lady Kairen, calm down your heart is speeding up abnormally fast"_ Jon warned me, but I only found myself panicking even more.

"I don't, why can't I…" Link pulled me into an embrace, but I wasn't fully aware that he had. I wasn't aware of much of anything, until he spoke.

"It's alright." He said, and for some reason the minute he said so, it really was. The fear in my gut subsided and I felt all stiffness in my form melt away. He let go of me, lift my chin to look up at him. He seemed to want to say something but instead he just smiled and turned away from me.

I felt something inside me plummet down into my stomach, but ignored it. "_Lady Kairen, will you acknowledge that now you-""Jon what happened to me?" _I asked, cutting him off as Link and I entered through the door on the other side of the propeller.

"_You drifted away from Link and Navi during a battle. I followed you, but you mentioned something about a presence and soon after shut me out completely."_I frowned and he continued "_You were in a trance…." _I glared down at the floor, but my disappointment was short lived.

************************

There was a key in the room, after grabbing that, some arrows and a gold skulltula we left it. _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To say Link wasn't thoroughly worried about Kairen at the moment would've been a big understatement. He was watching her closely, making sure she didn't disappear on him again. The two of them were heading into the next chamber shown on the map. He glanced at Navi hovering on his left. She was watching Kairen as much as he was, but it was a bit unnerving how she wasn't even flickering in her glow and how still she was in the air.

"Link?" he snapped out of his thoughts. Kairen was standing before the fourth and final guillotine with her back to him. For some reason, he was reminded of Princess Zelda and the way she stood, sure of herself much like Kairen appeared now. Though he could tell she was still a bit shaken by her lapse of memory. "What is it?" he replied, trying to focus on what she was saying instead of how much she reminded him of Zelda at the moment, even though he really didn't know Zelda.

"Can you see a path after the guillotine?" she asked, not turning to face him. Link switched his gaze from her to beyond her. "A path?" he voiced, he didn't see any path. Kairen turned to face him, "I thought so, it seems you either need to follow me or use the Lens of Truth to make it to the door" she said, pointing to their destination. Link nodded, "I'll follow you" he replied, thinking it was a good idea to conserve magic energy. "Okay then" Kairen waited for the guillotine's blade to rise, and then she quickly stepped through with Link and Navi right behind her.

She appeared to be standing on air at first but Link knew better, he could feel the ground under him even though he couldn't see it. Kairen summoned the golden wings to her boots and thinking it was wise to do the same Link did as well. They continued walking and Link felt a shift in the ground underneath him. He quickly realized it was the air he was walking on and focused on walking on it. They walked on air to the door until he felt the ground beneath him for a second before fading back to air once more as they crossed to the visible hollow in the stone wall where the door lay. The wings from their boots disappeared and Kairen stepped aside.

Link pulled out the small key he had obtained and put it in the lock. As he turned the key the chains around the middle of the door retracted and he turned the knob and stepped inside.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The room was cold, a side effect of traveling deeper underground I presumed. The walls felt and looked like they were covered no longer in blood and mildew, but a sheet of ice. It was cool to the touch as I ran my hand down its surface. I stepped away from the wall and turned to look at the rest of the room. There were batches of large metal spikes littering the ground. The tips of the spikes were needle thin so I could tell they were capable of easily ripping the flesh from our skin. In addition to that there were two mummified redeads and more silver rupees scattered throughout the room. I knew they would open the door on the left side of the room because of the markings on its frame. The keys to the door were conveniently placed above the spikes so anyone who tried to get to it would be ripped to shreds before their hands even got close to it.

Link stepped forward.

I froze, "_Jon, those spikes are they-""Lady Kairen stop him!" _He didn't need to tell me, even though I saw the mummified redeads on either side of us, and rupees scattered through out it. I grabbed Link's arm and pulled him back to me "Wait!" I said "The-"he smirked and I feared he had misinterpreted what I was about to say "its fine, they're not going to attack us I already played the Sun song." I looked down at his arm, the one I grabbed and noticed the Ocarina of Time in his hand. For a minute I relaxed my grip and in that minute Link pulled away and started forward again. He was heading directly into the spikes; I grabbed him and pulled him back- switching places with him and slipping.

It happened in seconds...

One…

I was just realizing that I had sacrificed my own life for Link's.

Two…

I was preparing myself to die.

Three…

A wall of ice conjured in front of me.

Four…

Link's wild eyes…

"Daimen" He knew. ..

The ice dissolved to water and I fell backwards, into Link who caught me before I hit the ground. My heart was still beating erratically from the adrenaline rush that was slowly fading from my body, but my mind wasn't given a minute to compose itself as Link spun me around to face him. His blue eyes were hard as he stared down at me, his mouth a thin line. I knew right then, there was no comfort in this boy's arms- not when he was like this. "You knew, didn't you" It was a statement, not a question.

Regardless, I didn't want to answer him and turned my head away to avoid seeing the look he would give me. I felt his hold loosen and stared numbly at the floor. He didn't say anything to me as he unsheathed his sword, "There are spike bushes sticking out of the ground, use the Lens of Truth" I found myself saying, hoping that he would at least say something to me.

There was silence, painstaking silence for a minute. The only sounds I could hear were the steady rippling of the conjured water, and the moans of the mummified redeads. I watched his back, waiting for him to say something, anything in response to my warning. Finally, he spoke "I figured" he replied, not looking back at me. He equipped the Lens of Truth and engaged battle with the mummified redead nearest to him. Feeling a bit better that he wasn't completely ignoring my existence I unsheathed my sword and started towards the other redead.

It was the perfect distraction to focus on instead of the problem at hand. It was tougher than most of the enemies I had faced, but only because I had to be quicker than usual since the minute it regained control of its limbs I would be at its mercy. Its sluggish movement did help some, as I slashed away at it. I didn't give it time to attack me and finished it off quickly. When it was gone I noticed Link had finished as well and was collecting the silver rupees. Thinking it was a good idea I did the same. There was a clicking and the door to the left opened. Silently, Link and I made our way to the door.

"_He can't be all that angry for holding information from him can he?" _Jon asked, standing at my side.

"_If you knew the intensity of how much he hates my brother you'd know he could_" I replied silently as Link pushed open the door.

Jon didn't say anything further and I followed after Link. Despite how angry he was he did have the decency to hold the door open for me and soon as I was through, he let the door shut behind me. This room was very, very small. It was in the shape of a box to say the least with a giant skull with blazing blue flames on its crown placed in the middle of it and a sliding trap at its bottom. The blue flames reflected off the stone walls creating a dim light source. In addition to the lack of space in the room there were also two large sets of stone stairs on both sides of the skull. Jon turned to me "_Lady Kairen, I believe there is a key in the skull_" he stated. I half-listened, noticing a keese in each corner of the room, and the scurrying of feet that meant a skullwalltula was nearby. "There's a key in the skull" I relayed to Link, not expecting him to answer me back. He didn't, but I knew he heard me and was thinking of a way to make it to the top without getting attacked by the pesky keese. We knew from experience that they would fly through the flames and try to ram either of us if we dared to try. "I'll back you up" I offered, pulling out my bow, I hadn't used it since the forest temple, but it was one of the items I quickly got the hang of, I had a good aim.

Link nodded and started up the stairs, I loaded the bow with an arrow and a keese started towards Link. I fired, it died and it was the same for the last three. Link reached the top with ease, and pulled out a bomb, lit it and threw towards the skull's crown. It was no surprise that skull blew up shortly after, and the key it was hiding skidded on the floor thanks to the impact. It was a surprise to see the skullwalltula I had heard was behind the skull and it was a gold one. Link jumped down from the ledge and as he descended to the ground flipped around and pulled out his long shot. He aimed at the skullwalltula and fired, just as he landed. The gold shell of armor the creature was carrying was the only thing left of it and Link took it just as I stuffed the key on the floor in my pocket. Seeing nothing more to do in the room we headed out of it, once more, in silence.

As we reentered the room with the spikes we equipped our long shots and hooked onto the ring straight above the platform we first had ignored; landing on it with ease I put away the long shot, pulled out the key and opened the door. On the other side we were almost blasted away by a large gust of wind. Thinking quickly we put on our iron boots (it being the first time I had done so on my own) and walked through the gust of the wind; shielding our faces with our arms. There was another fan around the corner and when we made it past that one there was another one waiting. Thankfully this was the last one; unthankfully there was a large gap between the floor we were standing on and the side with the last fan. Link scanned the other side for a safe way across. Then he pulled out his long shot. I followed his eyes and noticed a wooden beam directly above the platform. I quickly caught on and pulled out my own long shot, aiming for the beam. He shot it first and landed (in his iron boots still) on the platform safely. He looked back at me, the first time he looked me directly in the eye, and I saw it; hurt. He was hurt, not angry, immediately I felt guilty.

I released the long shot and it shot across the gap, into the wooden beam. It latched on and pulled me after it. I landed as gracefully I could muster on my feet. The Long shot retracted and I stored it away again. We dropped down a small gap into another room, a much bigger room where its stone blue walls rose high, disappearing into the darkness. Set in the walls at our sides were two gargoyle fans. Directly in front of us was a trail of wide stone platforms taking up the center space of the room, and at the very end of the room a door with an eye over it. I couldn't help it, I groaned. Link raised an eyebrow "You're not scared?" he asked, in a mocking tone. I sighed, being careful not to ruin the chance that he might talk to me again "No, just annoyed that there seems to be no end to this temple" Jon chuckled at my response while Link shook his head, a small smile on his face. We stepped forward, iron boots still on to keep from being blown off one of the platforms. _"I suggest neither of you hit the eye at the end, it's one of the traps to keep people from nosy around the temple." _Jon advised, too late Link already shot it. We heard a click and then we saw it. The eye closed, but instead of some door opening a teardrop of fire fell to the floor, and started towards us.

I glanced to either side of us look for a quick get a way when I saw it. One of the fans blew straight into a room- the last fan, exactly where we were standing. I turned to Link. "Put on the golden wings and let the fan blow you to the door over there." I told him. His eyes widened, "Door? Kairen, that's a_ wall_" he argued, I found myself wanting to hit him "Trust me" bad choice of words, the hurt in his eyes returned. "Yeah, I can trust you, when you wouldn't even tell me your brother is here" he replied eyes cold once more. The fire started to close in. I started to summon my own fire, "Not now, Link… jump" I commanded. He seemed slightly shocked but finally did as I told him. I watched as he was carried away to the door and stepped through it. I turned to the fire and smirked, aiming I hit it directly. The blue fire enveloped the regular fire and to my amazement took over it completely.

"_Good thinking Lady Kairen" _Jon commented, smiling at me.

"_Heh, thanks" _I replied, putting away the boots and letting the fan carry me to the door.

***************************************

We finally made it to something different, something we hadn't seen before…A ferry with a skull as its headpiece. Link seemed to have forgiven me for not telling him about my brother, but he didn't bring up the subject either, which I was glad for. We were standing on the ship, Link was directly in the middle of a peculiarly placed Triforce and I was at his side with Navi. The ferry was still in the air, unmoving.

"_Lady Kairen, my departure from you is soon coming, this ferry is my way out of here." _Jon told me, watching me sadly. I didn't say anything, unable to think of what to say to that. I was used to Jon being there that it was strange thinking he wouldn't be there anymore…"_Lady, I do have one question….Have you seen…My father?" _I froze, Link played Zelda's lullaby and I saw the soft pink glow emit from my circlet once more. My mind was ringing with Jon's words as the ferry began to move and the memories I lost returned….The ghost was telling the truth…That ghost who claimed to be jon's father.

"_Lady?"_

"_Jon, your father didn't want you to know he was around" _I told him.

"_He wanted you to help him with something right?"_He replied, seemly unfazed by my sudden confession. I blinked, then Link's voice cut through.

"Kairen you idjit behind you!" I spun around, just in time to notice the large stalfos towering behind me. Not the least bit frightened I rolled out of the way and pulled my sword from its sheath. Its amber pupils watched me with some satisfaction as I was backed up to a ledge. I glared and raised my sword, keeping my feet firmly in place as we circled each other or I tried to circle around it, but it was keeping me in place. Frowning, I chanced a roll around it, it worked. The stalfos' sadistic grin faded from its equally dehylianized face as it realized that the tables had turned. I grinned and delivered a hard blow to its stomach sending it tumbling off the edge. "I see you've gotten quicker" Link commented lazily as he sheathed his sword. I smiled, and then looked back at Jon, he was fading. The smile faded from my face as look of horror replaced it "Jon!" I yelled without thinking, racing towards him. "_Lady I don't have much time, it's been a real adventure travelling with you two." _I reached out to hug him, forgetting he was a ghost for a fleeting moment. He smiled down at me, and in his way hugged me. It was cold, but I didn't mind, not this time. I looked up sadly at my new found and lost friend. He smiled just as sadly then he turned serious "_you need to stay away from my father" _he said. I blinked, "Why?" I asked, but it was already too late he was gone…

"Link, Kairen the ship is sinking!" I started numbly at the spot where Jon was, almost wishing for the comfort of the coldness he had…. "Kairen!" Navi's voice shot through me, and I turned just in time to be tackled off the ship by Link. It happened so fast for minute I wondered if it really happened or not. We were falling and then we landed on a floor covered in dirt. A dust cloud formed as we hit the ground on our backs. I rolled over from the impact and held my left shoulder, it felt dislocated. I bit my lip to keep from crying out. Link was somewhere to my left, but I couldn't focus on anything, my vision blurred by the water building up in my eyes. "Kairen" I looked to my side to see Link sitting down, or someone who looked like Link, really all I saw was a blue blob with golden hair. His expression was obscured but I could tell from his tone of voice he was concerned. "Let me see your shoulder" he said. I hissed in pain as he grabbed my injured arm without waiting for me to answer. He examined if for a minute then let it go. He pulled something out of his bag and shoved into my right hand. I looked down to what it was, a bottle full of swirling red liquid. "A potion…How long have you-"apparently he didn't feel like answering questions because he took the bottle from my hand, twisted the lid off and all but shoved the potion into my mouth.

I sputtered and coughed from the burning feeling of the potion sliding down my throat, but Link covered my mouth to keep me from spitting any out. The built up tears I held in dried up and the world was clearing for me once more. The pain in my shoulder disappeared and Link stood up, offering a hand to me. I took it and he helped pull me up to my feet. "Thanks" I told him, handing the bottle back to him. He nodded and took it, twisting the lid back on it and storing it back in his bag.

"So Jon is gone?" he commented, off-handedly at my silence. I looked away before I answered him "Yeah" I replied my gaze drifting to my surroundings. There was a large gap between the piece of land we landed on and the land in front of us. I noticed a small rock and picked it up; examining it for a second before sending it flying into the darkness of the gap…It never hit the bottom. I didn't expect it to, but it still surprised me. I looked up, noticing a pillar with a bird diagonally across from where we were standing on the side of the pit.

"How are we supposed to reach that?" Link walked up to my side.

"Easy, the map says there's a key through the door over there" he replied, pointing to a door at his far left.

"Okay, lead the way then."He nodded and started towards the door and I followed after him

***********************************

The door revealed a new room, only it seemed more of a labyrinth; brick walls and all. Link didn't seem to care though he set his sight on another door to our right and walked straight to it. In that room there was a floor master, but I didn't give it a chance to attack and incinerated it with a flick of my wrist. I didn't want to deal with it; in fact I didn't want to deal with anything at the moment…

Link kicked the chest I showed him open and the sound of the lid hitting the floor echoed along the walls. Navi came up to me, but I didn't look at her. Instead I glared at the large criss-cross wooden beams dripping with blood. I was bothered by what Jon said, more so than him being gone "_you need to stay away from my father_" Why? I found myself asking. The man's voiced seemed incredibly troubled…How could Jon say I couldn't help him?

"Kairen" I turned to face Link.

"We still need the last key" He said, pocketing the small key he got. I nodded in return, there was something…Something calling me…Jon's father…I glanced at Link before tearing out of the room and following the presence. "Hey!" Link shouted after me, but I had already disappeared through the small labyrinth. There were many floor masters, but I just dodged their attacks reaching for a door at the far end, I yanked it open and stepped inside. The room was dark, and damp…I heard moaning…and then the walls started to close in…the door was barred… I was trapped.

"_You came, I'm glad, now I can finish it" _There was crazed tone in his voice, something I hadn't noticed before or perhaps was hidden the last time. The walls were closing in. I glanced at the walls, not only were the closing, but they weren't even walls they were wood panels…with spikes. I could see the blood stained on each spikes point, painting them a deep dark red. Many had died here…"_I called them and once I get a hundred souls to die for me I'll be revived_". This is why Jon didn't want me helping him, why didn't he just tell me?! "_He didn't want you to find out the horrible truth about me because he was afraid you wouldn't trust him anymore, a petty insignificant reason, but I'm glad you're a stubborn girl" _I glared, not knowing where the spirit was hanging around. "Kairen?! What's going on? Kairen!" Link was banging on the door, but I couldn't answer him. The walls were closing in fast and I needed to think of a way to stop them. "I'm not going to die here, just thought I should tell you that!" I summoned fire to me, and concentrated on propelling it from me. I could see the large blue dome slowly encasing me. _"What are you doing?!_" I propelled it outwards. "_Nooo, you're the last soul I need!" _ I smirked, and then staggered as the wooden panels splintered apart by the flames and I was feeling the after effects of demanding so much energy out of nowhere. I heard the bars on the door slide back up and heard it open.

Link raced in, I heard him mutter something along the lines of "idjit took off…warning…could've been killed…" before I heard the sun song being played and a sword being unsheathed. I heard moaning before it froze; funny I never would've guessed there would be redeads in this place. I felt my energy return and stood up, noticing the blue and golden chest I knew as the chest that held the key of most importance, the key to the Shadow Spirit and Impa…

Link took care of the redeads and grabbed the jeweled key out the chest. He turned to face me "Warning, give me warning next time you run off to Farore knows where" He used it again, that means I was in trouble. Though even I had to admit what I did was a bit on the reckless side

************************************

"Now that we have the keys, how are we supposed to get across the gap?" I asked, looking once more at the obstacle we still hadn't erased yet. "I thought you would've figured it out by now" Link said, standing directly in front of the bird statue."There" he pointed to a batch of conveniently planted bomb flowers growing to the side of the statue. "Oh! I see!" I replied feeling less intelligent for a second. Link stepped aside "I don't feel like wasting bombs so you do it" he replied lazily. I nodded my head, this would be easy compared to the stunt I tried earlier. I summoned a small bit of fire in my hand and threw it. The blue flames licked the bomb furthest from the statue before setting off a chain reaction. The bottom of the pillar cracked at the base line and the top half tumbled down to our feet, creating a temporary bridge. "C'mon" Link started walking across the bridge with Navi and I followed behind them. He opened the door and we stepped inside.

There were skinny platforms littering the otherwise pit for a room and a large door at the other side.

"Hey Link…"

"Yeah?"

"What do you see?" He glanced around.

"Nothing but pitch black, you?" So he couldn't see it…

"In that case, follow me. You might as well conserve as much magic energy as you can." He didn't object and I summoned the golden wings to my boots and stepped on to the first platform. Surprisingly it didn't crumble under our weight and I headed for the next two platforms, now we were standing in front of a door. The door, the very last door; Link pulled out the jeweled key and put it in the lock. There was a giant red iris painted on the door and when the key entered the lock it shut. The chains around the door retracted, and we stepped inside.

The first thing I noticed was how dark it was and Link heading towards a hole in the ground- where the shadow spirit was. "See you in a bit" he jumped down, then a presence

_Ice_

Not good… I dashed toward the hole, "Link! Wa-"A hand covered my mouth, and someone pinned my arms behind my back.

"So you've finally arrived, took you long enough. I was getting bored." A voice whispered in my ear. I felt something inside me plummet to the dirt floor at my feet…No, this definitely wasn't good…

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Navi what was that?!" Link glared at the fairy, she had shut the hole behind him as he fell downwards into darkness.

"You can't, Link. She'll be fine" Why did it sound like Navi knew something more? Link brushed that thought away. "She…" He paused clenching his fists, "I'm positive it was Daimen though!" He yelled at Navi. They descended to the floor and his yelling fell on deaf ears as the creature Kairen saw made itself known, the Shadow spirit. Though all Link saw was hands. Navi hovered at his side "Link use, the Lens of Truth" she commanded calmly. Link didn't object and pulled out the lens. He actually froze for a split second.

It was just as terrible as the fear written all over Kairen's face at the mention of it made it out to be, but Link held his ground. He couldn't go after Kairen…He knew that. He turned to Navi, "Ready?" Navi nodded and turned toward the creature, "You'll need arrows and be able to hold your ground the floor is unstable" she advised. Link pulled out his bow and aimed for a hand.

"I know." He fired, twice, three times. He dodged as the other hand shot out to grab him and as he spun away shot the other hand. The creature screeched it's eye opened...Link shot it.

The battle began.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After my moment of dread my mind kicked back into full gear and I summoned flames at my feet. Instantly Daimen let go of me and leaped backwards. I glared at him, "stay away from me" I hissed, trying and failing to keep my emotions in check. He frowned and stepped forward slowly as if I wasn't even a threat to him.

"You're willing to speak to me like that after I saved you life…" He stopped walking and stood a few feet from me. "Twice... Wasn't?" He smirked; I didn't say anything afraid he'd take me down like he did before if I felt anything but cold fury. "You know it's pointless to try and pin down your emotions right?" He sighed, rolling his eyes at my silence. "I'm not _allowed _to use high-level empathy on you any way"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Link was holding on his own quite well until he started to run out of magic energy. "Link! Get up!" he couldn't so he rolled out of the way of the large hand slamming into the spot where he once was. He kept worrying about Kairen. Even his anger towards Daimen wasn't as high as his worry and in those few moments came clarity.

_Zelda, she isn't the one that I care most about it's Kairen…_

"Link!" he rolled out of the way again, this time getting back to his feet, and taking yet another arrow from his quiver. The other hand started traveling towards him and he shot it. The creature fell, twitching slightly, but Link couldn't see the weak point of the creature so he used its momentary stun spell to race over to a magic potion that Navi conjured up. It got back up seconds after Link downed the potion. He turned back to fight it, loading another arrow. He had to trust that Kairen would be alright

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

"You finally spoke" he replied crossing his arms across him and smirking.

I didn't say anything and summoned fire in my hand, ready to attack if need be. Daimen raised an eyebrow, but otherwise didn't look the least bit fazed. "You've gotten stronger I see" he commented leaning against the wall behind him. "But I'm not here to attack you so you can put the fire away and we can chat nicely or I'll force you to and bind you where you stand" I eyed him, but saw the gleam in his and knew he was serious, but I rather try to attack him than go down willingly. I threw it, and he dodged yet again and I felt the air around me suddenly turn still and all of my limbs were frozen in place….I was frozen in place.

"Now that you're bound, will you listen to me _now_?" I just glared at him. I hadn't expected him to be able to control wind here. He didn't say anything and stepped towards me.

"No! And I knew you were here!" I spat, glaring daggers at him- it was about all I could do at the moment.

"If you knew.... Why did you come?" he countered, observing his ring with mild interest. He knew why I was here, he was just baiting me. I knew that.

"Awe, that's right Link, he's the reason you're here" Why don't you just leave him?" Before I could answer him he answered for me.

"That's right by order of Princess Zelda you are to accompany him on his journey to save Hyrule."

"It was a request not an order and how did you know that?"I replied venom in my voice at his jab.

"You don't remember do you?"He avoided my question with another question circling me like predator and its prey, three guesses which I was.

"Remember? Remember what?"What was he referring to? To what Zelda said? Of course I remembered. He stopped circling me and raised one of his fingers to his chin in a pondering gesture. "Hmm I guess that doesn't really matter, he wouldn't remember you anyway" he muttered, his back turned to me.

"Huh? Who wouldn't remember me?"I found myself unwillingly curious, Daimen spun around on his heel that same spark in his ice-blue hazel eyes and a smirk on face.

"The boy…The one from your dreams." I froze, and not because I was being held in place.

"You, how did you-"

"I'm an empath remember? The difference is my memories aren't being blocked like yours are" He stepped in front of me and looked me directly in the eye, the smirk gone replaced with a stern expression.

"Kairen…I know who the boy is." I looked at him, eyes widened _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Link you did it!" he had, but defeating the shadow spirit didn't make him feel any better. It took a lot of magic energy and he was exhausted. He was only still moving because of the power of his will to continue forward and find Kairen and Impa. "Navi I have a bad feeling about Kairen" he voiced, trying to mask the amount of worry in his voice. He wasn't so sure what Navi would say if he told her what he discovered. That he had been a foolish little boy who was chasing a silly little crush when his-

"Link, the blue portal is open now" indeed it was, but Link grabbed the life force container meant for him and stored the second one is his bag before stepping into the portal. The minute he did was transferred to the chamber of sages. It was no surprise to him when he saw Impa, with her red sheikah eyes gazing at him, her arms crossed across her chest, looking as ageless as she had seven years ago. "The boy with noble Zelda's Ocarina…As I expected, you have come. I am Impa, one of the Sheikah, I am Princess Zelda's caretaker, and I am also the sage who guards the Temple.

Link hated to be impolite, but he really didn't feel like having to listen to any speeches right now…

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"If you come with me…" He extended his hand to me, and I felt the binds disappear "…You won't be in the dark anymore." He finished, watching me with a steady gaze. I looked down at his hand emotions running wild. I was confused, I was angry, I was indifferent, and curious of his offer all at the same time. Before I could say anything a bright violet light filled the room and I felt new amulet form on my circlet as it emitted violet light as well. Link had found the Shadow Sage...

"Kairen! Don't listen to him!" from out of the light Sheik, Zelda appeared and shot an arrow at Daimen, well where Daimen was standing. "Will you come with me?" he asked, I noticed Zelda in sheik's form freeze, but not out of fear, out of anger. She was glaring at my brother, "tell me, when you take her what do you think is going happen?!" she shouted, loading another arrow. I noticed Daimen wasn't attacking her, and her attacks weren't even hitting him. "You're the one who killed the King of Hyrule" she spat, but I could hear the pain in her voice. Daimen chuckled, "Ah, no sorry that would be my psychotic youngest sister, Linae's doing" he replied a little too nonchalantly in my opinion, but never once looked at her. "Kairen, you mustn't listen to him no matter what he offers" Sheik-Zelda warned. I stepped towards her.

"I know." I noticed a flicker of an emotion I couldn't place streak across Daimen's face before it disappeared again.

"You've decided then? I guess I knew Link's more important than that boy to you now." He turned away so I couldn't see his face. "Just know this… The next time we meet…You'd better fight back because if you don't…I'll kill you." He faded away into water, and Sheik-Zelda grabbed me by the hand and played a song I hadn't heard yet. "Close your eyes" she instructed I did and we warped out of the room. I felt us land and Sheik-Zelda told me I could open my eyes, we were surrounded by desert. "I can't take you to where Link is because I can't allow you to go where he is so you'll have to wait here with me. She said, I nodded, "Thanks, Zelda" She froze.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"…Ganondorf suddenly attacked and Hyrule Castle surrendered after a short time. Ganondorf's target was two of the keys to the sacred realm…The hidden treasure of the Royal Family the Ocarina of Time and the Gem of Ocarina!" Link thought back to Kairen's circlet and putting the pieces together, _was that the Gem of Ocarina_?

"My duty bound me to take Zelda out of Ganondorf's reach when I last saw you, as we made our escape from the castle you were just a lad…"

_I wonder why she hasn't mentioned Kairen _Link thought, but said nothing.

"Now I see that you have become a fine hero…" Impa finished.

"What about Zelda? I was told she's alive.' Link asked, no longer feeling like he had to know. She was safe, that was all that mattered, Kairen on the other hand…

"There's nothing to worry about….The Princess is safe now" Well that was a good answer, she told him what he guessed already and avoided the question entirely. Impa must've realized his disappointment with her answer because she switched gears entirely.

"Soon you'll meet Princess Zelda face to face and she will explain everything"

_Okay so where's Kairen then?_

"That is when we, the six Wise Ones will seal up the Evil King and return peace to Hyrule"

"So you're going to come with me then?" he asked in disbelief, this was different.

"I have to stay here…You go to Princess Zelda's side and protect her on my behalf" Link nodded his head, but he was growing fed up with no answers "Before you go do you know where Kairen is?" Impa's expression never changed but Link sensed a bit of irritation with his question coming from the Sheikah. "The Lady Kairen will reunite with you at the Spirit Temple" It wasn't helpful, but Link nodded his head in understanding. Impa handed him the medallion and he was transported back outside the temple. ""Please look out for the Princess" he heard in his mind. Link sighed.

_One inside the Goddess of Sand…_

"Navi we're going to the Gerudo desert" Navi didn't say anything but nodded in silence.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Soundtrack for the chapter:

The Knight Bus- HP3

Apparition on the Train- HP3

Knockturn Alley- HP2

Boggy Swamp- Jak & Daxter

Dwimorberg- The Haunted Mountain- LOTR Return of the King Complete Recordings

Dark Grotto- LOZ Twilight Princess

The Sohen Cave Palace- FFXII

The Dark Mark- HP4

State of Emergency- FFXII

All Time Chump- Disney's Hercule's

Speaking of Sophie- 20th Century Fox's Anastasia

Unknown Pressure- Gundam Wing

Hearing the Whispers of Stars at Night- Gundam Wing

Dark Night (Imperial Version)- FXII

Mad World (Cover)- Adam Lambert

Hella Bar Talk- Star Trek (2009)

Nailin' the Kelvin- Star Trek (2009)

Mysterious Atmosphere- Vampire Knight

Interlude- The Final Chapter- Gundam Wing

Invasion- Naruto Shippuuden Movie II Bonds

An Immient Threat- FXII

Silence


	22. 21 The Sands of Time Pass Us By

Disclaimer: I own nothing Zelda related.

Claimer: I own everything not Zelda related.

Chapter release September 6, 2009 3:02 p.m

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* * *

WARNING!

This, story deals with controversial subjects and as of now the rating has been changed to M. Continue reading at your own risk, but remember this this was always planned, this is part of the story. These characters are their own people and are in no way associated with my own feelings. I write to you my readers to say that I sincerely thank you for getting this far into the story and if you choose to leave now I will not hold it against you. I enjoyed reading your reviews and you shall be missed if you choose not to continue.

カイリ irl

* * *

Chapter 21: The Sands of Time Pass Us By

Chapter Twenty One: The Sands of Time Pass Us By

"Link, this is the last one"

"I know"

"He's the carpenter's son."

"I know."

"Aren't you at least worried?"

Link paused in his stride, as if stopping to think of the situation for the first time before he started his reckless quest. The gray adobe brick walls lining his vision, and the soft padding of slippers on the red carpet being his only guide back to reality, yes he thought...He was worried, but that wasn't going to keep him from finishing his self-proclaimed mission either.

"No" he lied.

Navi sighed in a string of bells, it didn't take an all-knowing eye to figure out Link was lying to her, but she figured she'd best play along and let him concentrate solely on his purpose for storming such a fortress in the first place.

The two had arrived in the desert four days ago, this being the fifth day that they occupied its sands. Link's mare Epona was the one who was the most famished of the three having had to ride for two of those said days straight. Azure, Kairen's horse had disappeared mysteriously, and Epona didn't show any signs of caring all that much. Link was worried what Kairen would say about Azure disappearing, but decided to head towards the Spirit Temple regardless.

"_She could just ride with you on Epona then"_ Were Navi's exact words, but to her confusion this suggestion seemed to bother the boy "That's…No." End of conversation, and Navi didn't try bringing it up again.

When the sun was setting behind the mountains they reached the Gerudo Canyon. The ground wasn't desert sand, but it was very close to it; rock, solid red rock surrounded them as the canyon walls stretched above them, shading them from the sun's harsh glare. They reached the bridge, but found it was broken. However, Link didn't even hesitate when he nudged Epona in the side to jump across the gap, and thankfully Epona didn't either as they leaped from one side of the bridge to other with incomprehensible agility. Once on the other side, Link left Epona at a small tent and that's where he found an old friend. Ironic, in Navi's opinion that the 'old friend' was indeed the old man Link had asked seven years ago to watch over Kairen (at the time Karina) when she passed out after her daring rescue of Link. Navi believed Kairen still didn't realize Link had caught her before she hit the ground that time…

"_Awe, I remember you. Where is your gal?" _Link's eyes flickered to an emotion Navi dare not try to interpret. The man back pedaled and eventually started another conversation one that involved a favor….

It would seem the man, the Master Craftsmen as he called himself lost his entire staff to the Gerudo Thieves. Apparently in addition to being the laziest crew, they were also the most ignorant to have thought the man-hating Gerudo's would give them a chance at being a thief of their clan. Navi wished Link would've let them rot in their cells from their foolishness but of course, Link saw reason to free them.

" _A favor is always repaid Navi_" Were his words, not that Navi didn't agree with them, but she rather hoped that whatever they did in return would be worth it.

"Ichiro, Jiro, and Sabooro…The only one left is… " Link paused as they turned the corner, stunning a Gerudo guard with an arrow in the process. Now they were looking at the cell the carpenter's son was being held in, "Shiro" Link stepped forward and the carpenter's son met him at the bars "Link, is that you?" Link nodded. "It's been awhile, you've gotten quite tall from the boy I remember," Shiro commented.

Link heard it before Shiro even had to say it, the soft graceful footfalls of the Gerudo guard's feet, he sidled to the left and watched one of the Gerudo's curved blades swipe the empty air where he once stood. "You foolish boy you thought you could enter the Gerudo Fortress undetected?" the redheaded woman laughed, swiping with her blades once more only this time Link met her with his blade. The blades scraped each other before Link broke his footing and found himself at the mercy of the Gerudo guard's blade. "Surrender and beg for your life and I might let you live" she said. Link smirked and rolled backwards away from the blade, then sideswiped the guard under her feet, sending her crashing to the floor none too gracefully. Her scarlet hair fell over her eyes, like the veil she wore hooded her scarred pride. Without a word she tossed the silver key to the floor at Link's feet and jumped on to the beams above, disappearing in a flash.

"Great! You were so into your fight I thought you forgot about me" Shiro commented as Link opened the cell. Link said nothing, but raised an eyebrow at the comment as the key clicked into place and the cell door flew open. "Right…" Shiro trailed off realizing Link wasn't going to say anything in response. Shiro stepped out of the cell and Link stepped to the side and folded his arms, "Okay, well I'm guessing you want to figure out a way to get to the Spirit Temple right?"Link nodded. "Well, I overheard some of Gerudos talking about how to get there 'In order to cross the haunted wasteland you'll need the Eye of Truth, the colossus is on the far side of the wasteland, It sounds more like a riddle to me," Shiro commented at Link's blank expression. Navi watched the boy silently, knowing in that silence Link had already figured out the riddle, but rather keep Shiro in the dark about it. The silence, as unnerving as it was got Shiro to say his farewell "Okay. I'm going back to my tent in the Gerudo Canyon. So drop by sometime you may find something helpful there bye!" Link nodded his head in response and Shiro took off running.

Footfalls fell from the ceiling as another Gerudo (this one clothed in white) landed on her feet. It didn't surprise Navi that Link wasn't in the least phased by the woman's entrance either. Link turned around to face the new Gerudo, his arms still folded eyebrows lifted in mild awe at her entrance.

"I've seen your fine work. To get past the guards here you must have good thieving skills. I used to think that all men besides the great Ganondorf and Lord Daimen were useless…But now that I've seen you I don't think so anymore!" Link tensed at her words, but said nothing nor did the Gerudo notice. "My name is Iane, the exalted Nabooru. Our leader put me in charge of this fortress"

"Nabooru? I thought Ganondorf was your leader" Link commented, biting down the scorn in his voice.

"Nabooru is second in-command to the Great Ganondorf King of the Gerudo Thieves. Her headquarters are in the Spirit Temple which is at the end of the desert" Iane recited. She eyed him, mistaking Link's silence for interest. "Say, you must want to become one of us eh?"

"Alright, why not?" Link replied smartly.

"All right then! You're in from now on!" Iane exclaimed pulling a paper out of her pocket, she handed it to Link. "Take this. With it you will have access to all areas of the fortress!" Link nodded and Iane disappeared. He looked down at the paper and at the door that led out of the fortress. His blue-eyed gaze drifted to the window where he could see the sandy desert. "Navi, the Spirit Temple, it's out there somewhere" he commented absentmindedly, "She's out there…" Navi tensed at the far off look in Link's eyes, but didn't say anything as he stored the paper away and headed out the door to the desert. It was a short walk to the large stone gate held under Gerudo control, but when Link made it he met a Gerudo, and Azure who was waiting at the gate with Epona; strange horse, Link thought.

"Hey rookie, are you going into the desert?"

"Yes, yes I am" Link replied confidently. The Gerudo eyed him, unconvinced but shrugged.

"I'll open this gate for you, but…" she smirked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"You can't cross the desert unless you pass the two trials." Link didn't change his expression as he met the Gerudo's gaze with a calm unconcerned façade. The Gerudo seemed surprised. "The first trial is…the river of sand! You can't walk across the river!" _Golden wings, _Link thought uninterested. The Gerudo pursed her lips, clearly annoyed with the lack of reaction from him. "After you cross it, follow the flags we placed there. The second trial is the Phantom Guide! Those without eyes that can see the truth will only find themselves returning here." Link didn't budge an inch, _Lens of Truth _he thought wanting to get moving now. The Gerudo's pursed lip dropped into an expression of awe "You are still going, aren't you?" she asked, Link replied "Yeah". The Gerudo sighed, "I won't stop you…Go ahead" she clapped her hands and the gate started to rise. When it rose completely Link, Epona and Azure walked through. On the other side Link saw the ocean of sand, twirling and shifting in front of him. Epona and Azure made themselves comfortable next to a small spring, Navi came out from under his hat and he stepped into the sands.

******************************

We stood on a platform. A large building part of both the sand and mountains stood in front of us. Zelda was silent for awhile as the shock slowly faded from her face, she responded,

"How did you know?" She asked, though she didn't break her illusion magic. I smiled at her,

"I can read presences of those I've met before and I can see through illusions. I noticed Sheik had the same presence that you did along with your eyes fading to blue when you got upset." I replied.

"I see…" she replied, eyes looking at me at the same time looking beyond me.

"I believe that's just as well, I was going to reveal myself soon to you both, but-"

"What did you mean by accusing my brother of killing the King of Hyrule?" I asked, I couldn't hold in my curiosity. A shadow crossed over her face at the mention of it and immediately I tried to take it back "you don't have to-"

"No, it I might as well let you know the origin of such a claim."

"Seven years ago, before the castle was attacked two children appeared before the castle." She looked away from me, towards the sands.

"A façade" She turned back to me, and I felt the wind pick up, swirling my hair in its grasp. Zelda's eyes were a raging maelstrom, the tides of her irises, a storm of emotions that she held in.

"Your brother and sister used their innocent appearance to get into the castle and when they did...The castle was at their mercy along with six hundred of Ganondorf's smaller minions. Shortly after Ganondorf made his appearance, he announced the allegiance with the Gerudo Tribe and the Kingdom of Hyrule to be nullified, not that it was ever standing to begin with and joined the attack on the castle." She told me, I didn't know what to say and she continued. "A month before it happened, my father received intelligence that two children had been captured by the Gerudo Thieves and were being held prisoner by Ganondorf. Of course, Father didn't believe them because to him Ganondorf was a dear friend even though he knew the Gerudo King for a mere half a year so he ignored them. I wasn't so sure and accompanied with the worry from my dream I found the courage to stole into the night and read the reports myself. No one would listen to me, but I had my suspicions on who the two children were…Then I met you" She stopped, gazing at me with such intensity it took a great deal for me not to look away. "You and Link, and I knew I was right…Something my mother used to tell me about was being set into motion, and you, your brother and your sister are only a small part of it…Even Link…I went to the chamber where that Circlet you wear was kept. The minute I saw them enter the castle I headed for that place and grabbed that circlet because I knew the ring and the bracelet would be taken by your brother and sister." She sighed, "I had no idea a five year-old force fed aging potion would be corrupted enough to kill a king, but I suppose…Neither did my father…"

I stayed silent, unable to think of what to say in reply, there was so much raw emotion in her voice. Finally, I found my voice, "Aging potion?" Zelda's gaze hardened, "It's a drink, a foul one at that. It's used in the slave trade, mostly with young girls, to give them the physique of a woman old enough to be courted and sold to men eager for an easy prey. There are two types, the burgundy one formally known as 'Daeie' that lasts for a month and the blue one 'Heait'; it lasts forever, with one drink. Earlier before the attack my Father received information about the use of Daeie and Heait in the Gerudo's territory, but he dismissed it. After the attack, the same information was passed to Impa and then to me. It would seem your sister was given Daeie for six years and had Heait this year." I felt my heart stop for a mili-second. "Although these potions were band from Hyrule by my father, it didn't stop them from being made…Sadly… it just made it harder to stop the crime."

"Lianne…"

"Now isn't the time to feel any remorse for her, your sister is responsible for too many deaths to be given any sympathy"

"Somehow, I feel like it's partly my fault that's she's become the way she is." I replied, looking out at the desert.

"You can't change the past, you can only look to the future" For some reason I felt she meant more by that sentence.

"Come, we need to get you to the temple." She started to push me along to the mountain door."

"What for?"

"I can't tell you, but you need to stay here until Link is finished with his quest." She stopped and looked at me, "I'll summon you to where I am when the time is right." I looked up at the door, the circlet on my head started to glow low lavender and the doors opened. I stepped inside and the doors shut behind me. I turned away from the door and to the rest of the room. The walls were orange from the glow of the fire torches and the floor was dusted with grains of sand that moved ever so slightly from the wind squeezing through the cracks in the door behind me. There were two large cobra headed statues on either side of a narrow stone staircase. I walked up the staircase, taking in the surroundings around me…Then my circlet started glowing orange and the world faded…

I was in my mind again and an unknown song echoed in the depths of my soul as if awakening something in me I hadn't realized before. I felt myself being pulled to place I had never been…

My mind's eyes opened standing below a large adobe stone structure in a garden much too marvelous to be found in a wasteland. To my right there was a large wooden stair case that led up to the building, the wood looked relatively fragile, but I felt I would have to travel up its steps regardless. There was a small waterfall running through the solid red of the wall to my left with crystal clear water; despite the air around me being dusted in sand. I was in the desert that I knew for certain from the crescent moon above of me painting what few majestic wonders lay in my view. Had it not been for the melody echoing around me I might've been lost in such a clear illusion. The vision propelled me forward, and now I stood in front of a coat of arms, and on it was the same symbol on my circlet…My family crest. It was gleaming on a crystal surface on the building, the lavender bird silhouette standing out more so than either the midnight blue or silver flames, but all of it looking more alive than mere carvings. I heard voices entering the garden and a scene unfolded.

"_Anaiya. Remember, this is an honor. _A woman, much older than I proclaimed she was garbed in clothing similar to the Arabian style and had golden eyes, red hair, and tan skin, much like the servant of Ganondorf, Iane. I watched as another girl, the one called "Anaiya" huffed. She too was golden-eyed, red-headed and tan skinned, but she wore a midnight blue cloak that covered her completely. Anaiya glared at the woman before her. From where I stood I could make out a pendant around Anaiya's neck. It was the coat of arms, forged in silver kept on a black silver chain. The older woman held a pendant of the same like as well.

"_Mother, I didn't ask to be lady in waiting to any one, why don't I get a choice?!_" Anaiya paused, clenching her fists at her sides.

"_It's not an honor to be reduced to a servant" _Her fists unclenched and the glare in her eyes softened, but her mother glared at Anaiya. "_It is an honor! You, my child, my daughter you're going to be taken in by the Osalan, the rulers of all the Gerudo, and you're not a servant you're going to learn things from Rova- the daughter of the desert. She can teach you great things, in magic, swords or even how to woo a simpleton to your fingers."_

"_I can do that on my own, and we're known for our skill in magic-"Anaiya_ was cut off by her mother.

"_We, as clan are known for it, you, however are weak! You need more practice." _Her mother corrected, Anaiya glared, and gritted her teeth.

"_Maybe I would know more if you didn't spend so much time charming foolish men!" _Anaiya stormed off and the scene started to fade. The last thing I was shown was the anger swirling through Anaiya's mother as Anaiya disappeared in a flash of light as the song that brought me here finished.

I opened my eyes and tried to register what exactly I had seen…It seemed that they were part of my family. A bright light filled the room, forcing me to shut my eyes. When I opened them, Sheik was before me and I was no longer in the temple.

"Welcome back" she said, I looked around, it was nighttime, and we were standing in the center of Kakariko Village, next to the lone tree that marked it as so. Zelda, Sheik was standing underneath the rays of the moonlight with harp in hand. She had addressed me with her eyes closed. "You can warp too?" I asked as she put away the harp. She didn't reply, but opened her eyes. "It's an old type of magic" she said as she looked up at the moon. There was a somewhat sad expression on her face. Well, from what I could tell from her eyes, eye since that was all I could see.

"Where did you send him?" I asked. I knew she met with Link. Every time he played a song on the Ocarina of Time I was given a vision just like the one I had only moments ago what I didn't know was why Zelda felt she had to keep it a secret that he was the reason she sent me into the temple in the first place. She didn't answer me right away, instead she just watched the moon with a blank stare had she not blinked I would've thought she hadn't heard me at all. "To the past" she replied finally, adding to the music of the crickets with her melodious voice. "In order to enter the spirit temple he needs something from the past…" she paused, looking away from the moon to me. "Something he must obtain without you." For some reason she didn't appear all too hurt about that, especially with the slight flicker of her eyelashes. Still, I kept myself silent and didn't bring any of this up to her. "Oh" that was all I managed to say as I turned to look up at Death Mountain. The ominous circle of fire was long gone and I found it reassuring that Link and I were the reason that this was so. "Kairen, what did you see?" she asked me.

"Pardon?" I looked back at her, but she was looking back up at the sky.

"The vision the 'Requiem of Spirit' gave you, what was it?" she asked, the dreamy tone of her voice matching her whimsical expression.

"A girl, Anaiya and her mother" I replied I noticed Zelda had tensed slightly but didn't say anything further on it. So I took it upon myself to ask, "Anaiya, is she related to me?" Zelda snapped her head back to me. Her lone visible red eye bore into my own eyes and just like I felt 'Sheik' could see to the very depths of my soul the first time I met 'him'…I felt it once again. "What makes you believe so?" she asked her eye relaxing as she turned away from me to gaze at the gates of the village straight ahead of us.

"She, her mother- They were wearing necklaces in the shape of the emblem on m-"

"Mere coincidence…" she replied still not looking at me, "That is all."

I glared at her; despite her dreamy look I felt she was purposely hiding something.

What I didn't know was if it was from me or because of me…

"He leaves" Zelda said just as my circlet confirmed her words; glowing golden, and then lavender…

He was in the past and I was alone with my thoughts as Zelda continued to watch the moon.

***************************

**Earlier Elsewhere**

"_Past. Present. Future. The Master sword is a ship which you can sail upstream and downstream though time's river…" _Link remembered Sheik's words as he felt his feet touch the marble plaque in the Temple of Time. "We're here" Navi announced, her small voice just barely managing to echo back to him from the Temple's walls. "I know" he stepped off the plaque and continued down to the Door of time. The rest of his conversation with Sheik was echoing in his mind, "_The port for that ship is in the Temple of Time…" _Really, it was as if Sheik had forgotten, he as in himself, Link, and Kairen had already travelled through time to investigate the well. Link stepped through the Door of Time and unsheathed the Master Sword. He noticed it was glowing once again as it neared the pedestal.

"Is it really okay to just leave her with him?" Navi knew Link was asking about Kairen, but she didn't know how to reply because as she got to know the girl, she was beginning to regret not doing something about the Light Sage's mistake. She could see that something in Link had changed, some realization where Kairen was concerned took place during his battle with the Shadow Demon

_Well, it doesn't really matter now_, Navi thought, _because, after all…They'll know soon enough…_

"Navi?" Link called her again; the fairy broke out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, yes Link she'll be fine, she's with Sheik. You should stop worrying it doesn't do well with your arrogant face."

That got him; he glared at her but didn't say anything in retort, _he's not denying, this is new_. Navi flew after him. He stepped up the stairs to the pedestal; he looked at Navi and nodded as he dropped the Master Sword back into its resting place. Link closed his eyes. He could see from beneath his eyelids the glow of the blue light enveloping Navi and he in a cylinder of protective light. The wind around him whipped his bangs out of his face as he felt himself shrinking back to his 10 year old self.

Link's bangs stopped moving and he opened in his eyes. He let his fist around the hilt of the Master Sword drop and stepped down the stairs "To the desert then?" Navi asked as Link pulled out the Ocarina of Time. He nodded his head and began to play the 'Requiem of Spirit'. From the journal he carried around he realized this was the last song of his journey and that the Spirit Temple was the last temple he would have to save and from there….He didn't know. He presumed after that it meant going up against the Gerudo King Ganondorf himself, along with his minions and Kairen's siblings.

_Kairen, I hope you're alright…_

They warped; he could feel the familiar feeling of the music wrapping around him as orange bursts of magic enveloped him and Navi. Link's eyes were forced shut as his surroundings blurred out of focus and the world started spinning. He wasn't a fan of this warping, but it sped up the time it normally took to get from one part of Hyrule to the other. Up, down, left, right he couldn't tell anymore and he rather not try because of the sick feeling that started to form in his stomach. The light from the magic started to slowly ebb away and Link let his fingers relax their grip around the Ocarina. He landed on a stone plaque. He could feel the sun's harsh rays beating down on his head and the desert winds bringing up grains of sand to scratch at his face. He didn't care; he was here for a reason.

_If you want to proceed you should return here with the pure heart of a child… _

That's what one of the cobra statues in the temple had said, the other placed directly opposite of it said: _If you want to travel to the future, you should return here with the power of the silver from the past… _

Link looked toward the temple, shielding his eyes with his gauntleted hand from the sand swirling around him. He noticed the sand was quicker than before. It started to build…into a whirlwind. "Link, it's dangerous here, a sand storm is starting, head to the temple" Navi called across the sand leading him through the blinding sand walls to the temple's doors.

Link followed behind her, strange spinning top-like creatures tried to block his path and one of them nipped his boot just as his foot reached the stone staircase that led up and away from the sand. He didn't mind though because they made it to the Temple. His mind was already beginning to wander to the "power of the silver", what it could be, what it could do and why it was so important that it could only be obtained by going backwards by seven years. Though, judging on how empty the temple grounds were it was definitely a bit of time before Ganondorf took over.

In fact, it almost seemed peaceful in the desert. Link stepped inside the Temple and the door shut behind him. Despite having been in the Temple before he was still very overtaken with awe at the sight of it, even more so now with the Temple appearing bigger in his child-form.

_Child form_…

'_Was it really just a form?' _No, Link didn't think so…This wasn't a form, this was his actual age. When he thought about it like that he found himself a bit shaken. He had been in his adult form for months. Both he and Kairen had been, and right now his real time body felt incredibly foreign to him. Though, he had to admit it, it did when he was in the well too. However; Kairen's weird bonding with Jon kind of took his mind off it and then after that the monster they faced. Now, that Link didn't have any distractions…He was truly frightened by his realization. Another thing he noticed was the feelings he considered _love _seemed to fade slightly, as if his real age couldn't handle such intense emotions, brushing them to the side as a mere crush, but…Link didn't want that…Or at least his seventeen year old mind didn't.

"Link, someone's here" he snapped out of his thoughts as Navi hovered in front of his face and pulled him back to reality. There was indeed someone there. Link's gaze traveled up the staircase, a girl. His eyes widened as he realized who it was. "I didn't take you for one to dress like a Gerudo" Link teased, smirking as he travelled up the stairs.

Kairen was there, looking at some emblem, dressed in clothing that reminded him of the Gerudos' style. She was wearing small plum top showing the small of her back, her hair was in a high pony tail (something Link never thought he'd see) that reached down to her mid back and on her head he could see the back of her circlet. Her outfit was complete with matching plum pants, slippers and a black anklet around her left ankle.

Kairen spun around, and Link's eyes grew wide at the sight. The girl was not Kairen, no, that was for certain though she looked very much like Kairen. This girl's eyes were hazel, with no specks of blue in them and her hair was more brown than red. The circlet Link thought was Kairen's was no more than a head ornament, as was the Gerudo's tradition. However; the dead giveaway that this wasn't Kairen, was the way the girl reacted.

She cowered, and backed away from him running into another Gerudo that was facing the place Link had to go. She was dressed in white, with many jewels draped on her. Link knew enough to realize this Gerudo had some status. However he was flabbergasted, _was I that scary? _ He thought. He turned to Navi for her thoughts, but she wasn't looking at him. He followed her gaze and saw it rested on the young girl and Gerudo woman she was talking to. The Gerudo sensed his gaze and looked up at him. Link almost jumped at the fierceness in it. He had seen Gerudos before; dueled with them, but this one…She seemed different. He walked up to them, careful to avoid the bull statues on the red and gold threaded carpet as he made his way to them.

"I haven't seen you around, kid." The Gerudo in white said as the girl Link had mistaken for Kairen hid behind her. The attitude the Gerudo had showed in her stance and her voice, it was husky but still somehow feminine. Her hands were on her hips accenting the beyond obvious curves her body had. Well, that's what Link's seventeen year old mind noticed; the ten year old part of it didn't really care. Link as whole was curious about both the females before him.

"What do you want?" the older one snapped, Link tried to look at the younger girl behind her as he answered the Gerudo.

"Nothing really" it was the truth over all, at the moment he wasn't doing anything, but he as soon as the Gerudo left he was going to crawl into that little hole behind her. The Gerudo however; instead of just turning away from him suddenly grinned almost impishly. "You have nothing to do? What good timing! Can you do me a favor kid?" she asked, Link noticed the girl his age twitch slightly, but didn't think anything of it until he heard a very light fearful, "no!" come from the girl. Immediately, the Gerudo became suspicious of him.

"Wait a second, I want to ask you first- you wouldn't happen to be one of Ganondorf's…followers…Would you?" Link fought back the bite in his reply as his mind screamed his true answer, but seeing as this was Gerudo he couldn't really say he hated Ganondorf to the depths of his core now could he? Then again this Gerudo seemed different, almost distrusting of him if he _was _a follower of such an evil man.

"He hates Ganondorf, he's not a follower." The girl whispered to the Gerudo, not that Link heard it because he was voicing his sincere answer at the same time.

"I hate Ganondorf." He said, looking directly at the two of them. The Gerudo in white's smile got wider as she looked down at the girl behind her before turning back to him. She took her hands off her hips and crossed them across her chest as she leaned to one side. "Uh-huh, you've got guts. I think I like you. First off…" she put her right hand to her chest. "I'm Nabooru of the Gerudo. I'm a lone wolf thief." _Nabooru… _Link thought, _wasn't that the name of the leader of the Gerudo in the future? _He glared at her. The smile fell from her face as she raised her hands in defense "But don't get me wrong! Though we're both thieves I'm completely different from Ganondorf." The young girl behind Nabooru nodded her head in agreement. "With his followers, he stole from women & children and he even killed people!" the older Gerudo shouted, the young girl behind her looked down at the floor, a sad expression gracing her features. Her side bangs falling into her face and shielding her eyes from view. Nabooru seemed completely unaware and grinned at Link "A kid like you may not know this, but the Gerudo race consists only of women. Only one man is born every one hundred years…"

The ten year old side of Link's mind looked up at her confused, but the seventeen year old side made his eyes widened. He knew perfectly well what that meant- a harem; one large harem consisting of beautiful women for a man who would have his way with them until he died…Wow, lucky guy. He shook both reactions out of his mind and settled for a blank stare.

"Even though our laws say that lone male Gerudo must become King of Gerudo, I'll never bow to such an evil man!" Link nodded his head in agreement, but didn't say anything in reply.

"By the way, what is your name kid?" Nabooru asked.

"Link" he replied.

"Link…? What kind of name is that?" Link started to retort but Nabooru cut him off before he even began. "Well anyway, I want to ask you a favor… Will you go through this tiny hole and get a treasure that's inside?" Link's eyes widened, _she's after the same thing I am, and more importantly_. He looked at the Gerudo; _she knows what the treasure is_. Nabooru seemed to notice his curiosity because she started to describe what the treasure was, "The treasure is the silver gauntlets. If you equip them you can easily push and pull heavy things" _So it was a lot like the Goron bracelets that made sense…That could be useful then_. Before he could say anything though the young girl behind Nabooru suddenly gasped and whispered in Nabooru's ear hurriedly. Link arched an eyebrow as Nabooru chuckled, "No, no, no kid! Don't even think about taking this treasure for yourself!" Link's eyes widened considerably. _How did she know? _His gaze quickly switched to the girl behind Nabooru. Then his eyes widened even more…There was a reason the girl looked so much like Kairen…

This was _Linae_.

He glared at her as she met his gaze and she looked away from him to the floor. The heat of Link's glare fused out. The girl in front of him was indeed Linae; there was no mistaking that, he could even see a small black bracelet wrapped around her wrist, though it didn't appear to have thorns on it. However, her attitude was completely opposite of the prideful, overly confident, psychotic brat he met seven years in the future. She was actually kind of cute, Link found himself wondering: _What happened to her?_

"The silver gauntlets won't fit a little kid like you if you try to equip them! I want you to be a good boy and give them to me!" Seeing no other way out of it, Link nodded his head in agreement. Nabooru suddenly became very animated as she revealed some interesting information. "Ganondorf and his minions are using the Spirit Temple as a hideout. Only the silver gauntlets will allow me to sneak deep into the Temple. Once there I'm going to steal all the treasure inside and mess up their plans! How about it? Will you do it?" the eagerness for her plan to be set into motion showed even in the way she stood over Link hands on her hips again as she leaned forward to look him directly in the eye; all of the golden ornaments on her swished with her movement. Link nodded once more, then smiled.

Nabooru, stood up straight again, "Thanks kid, you & I, let's give Ganondorf & his followers a big surprise shall we?" Link couldn't help it, he laughed. Nabooru smiled.

"If you can successfully get the silver gauntlets…I'll do something great for you!" her lips curved into an almost cat-like expression before she seemed to remember something "Oh!" she said, she pulled Linae from behind her "take _her _with you" Linae was pushed to him, she stumbled and was merciless as she sent both of them to floor. He glared, and Linae managed a small "Sorry" which surprised Link yet again. Nabooru laughed as Linae and Link stood up "Ganondorf wants to use her and a boy, her brother for something." A shadow passed over Nabooru's face for a moment and she suddenly became grave, but as quickly as it came, it went. "I'm leaving it up to you to keep her safe for the time being." Link couldn't help it.

He grimaced, _keep her safe? Wasn't she perfectly capable of taking care of herself? _His gaze flickered to the girl in front of him; she was looking at the floor again a troubled expression on her face. _No matter how I look at it I can't see how this girl becomes __**that**__ girl in the future. _He eyed her trembling form. _She's worse than Kairen was when I first met her! _At that thought Linae looked up at him, shock in her eyes, and was about to say something, but Nabooru slapped her on the shoulder. "She's not as mousy as she appears…" she said, misinterpreting Link's displeasure for annoyance. "And she can read thoughts." Something in Link's head clicked and he looked down at the girl, _read thoughts that would explain some things._ Linae nodded her head. Link's eyes widened, Nabooru smiled that feline smile again, "I'm sure that might be useful to you." She finished, seeing no way out of it Link nodded his head, Nabooru stepped aside from the small opening on the floor.

"Alright then, I'll keep watch. You two go through there and find the treasure!" Nabooru smiled, and faced away from the three of them. Link turned to Linae, "You go through first" but the girl wasn't looking at him she was already on her knees and crawling through the hole. _Okay, so I don't really have a need to say anything aloud then. _Link thought as he glanced back at Nabooru behind him. True to her word she was standing just before the entrance, her stance deceivingly aloof, but Link could see the slight tenseness in her back, she was alert. He turned back to the hole and crawled through.

When he reached the other side, Linae was waiting. She was leaning against the adobe brick wall to his left, eyes focused on the large moving spike of doom that Link realized he hated that day he and Kairen came across it in the Dodongo Cavern. Navi flew out of his hat, where she was hiding when he was talking to Nabooru and sat on his shoulder.

"Link, that girl she's-"Linae stood up away from the wall.

"My name is Lianne" she said, eyes flashing, and for minute Link saw the girl he met in future.

"Lianne." It made sense, that was the name Kairen had called her the first time they met, but the girl had said. "_It's Linae now, Kairen."_ Link looked over the girl, her stance wasn't nearly as confident as the one she gained in the future. In fact this girl seemed fearful of him, afraid to even look him in the eye. _Why? _He thought.

"Because, you hate me, your thoughts though they're scrabbled scream it." Lianne answered, bringing her arms around herself as she looked down at the floor. There was that cuteness about her again, and Link found himself regretting his bias towards her. For now, he would put that aside otherwise it would make things a lot harder than they already were.

"Exactly" Lianne answered his thoughts. _Okay that's getting really annoying. _She looked at him, when she didn't say anything he spoke. "It's annoying…What you do." She continued to look at him. Her hazel eyes unblinking, Link found himself wanting to squirm under such a gaze. She smiled softly; Link found he was unwillingly blushing. "Yes, it is, but so is hearing people speaking with an echo effect." She replied a lighter smirk than that of 'Linae' lighting up her features.

_Should I bother talking then? Or can you block it out? _He thought, expecting Lianne to read it, she did. She sighed "since I was five years old I've been able to hear thoughts of the people around me, but…" she looked scared for a moment. "I can't seem to find a shut off switch, all these years…Hearing nothing but _his _thoughts..." she turned to Link, "Are brothers supposed to have so many secrets running through their heads that they become crushed under them?" she asked Link. He didn't know what to say _Daimen, there's something about that guy that I really hate. _"Hmm, strange, I can't hear what you're saying again. I wonder why that is." Link looked over at her, forming an answer in his head. "I'm not sure" he replied. _Any case I think we should start heading through the Temple now. _

"Yes, we should" Lianne replied. Seeing no reason to reply Link started walking, and Lianne followed behind him. The spikes were easy to avoid and Link found himself at the top of a small staircase with two doors in front of him separated by a wall with a large inscription on it in the middle of the floor was a carp with a spinning spike circling two ox statues. Link looked from the number of statues to the doors. He looked at the two fire pillars on either side of the inscription and came to a conclusion; the doors were opened by destroying the statues. He looked over at Lianne, _Can you fight? She could in the future… _"I've never fought before, but I do know how to do one thing." She turned to the statues. Link noticed the air around him bending. _Amazing, she's doing what Kairen learned to do after the seven years. _The spikes ceased moving and Lianne looked at him. "That should make it easier for you, it's not much but it's all I can do…" she said, shyly looking down at the floor.

_That's plenty._ Link pulled out a bomb, lit it and put it between the two statues and stepped back. The bomb went off three seconds later and the statues blinked red signaling they were actually monsters in disguise. Link pulled Lianne away from the range of them. Her concentration broke and the spike started spinning again as the two statues monsters shattered into pieces. The chains on the two doors retracted as if sensing the creatures were destroyed and Link pulled Lianne with him through the door they were closest too, the left one.

She left out a small gasp of surprised. "Link! Giant Stalfos!" Navi shouted, Link turned around, his eyes widening as the creature came towards them. Reacting before thinking Link pushed Lianne out of the way and ducked. He heard her hit the wall and felt the Stalfos' bronze sword collide with the metal of his shield. _This isn't good; I haven't fought against these things in this body before… _He looked out from his shield and could see the Stalfos' turquoise skeleton boots. _This has to be timed perfectly… _He found an opening in the Stalfos' footing. Now he just needed a chance to stand up.

He heard Lianne breathing slightly faster as the Stalfos turned to her. This was Link's chance, he stood up, but what he heard next surprised him. "My name is Lianne not Linae and I won't go with you!" Lianne yelled at the creature, though it didn't speak to her out loud. What froze Link for a minute though was the fear in the girl's eyes as the Stalfos drew nearer to her. _Really, they're nothing alike, _he thought.

Link unsheathed his sword and slid across the floor, dragging his sword after him and getting the Stalfos on the foot. It grunted and turned its attention to him. Link smirked, _that's right, come and get me. _The Stalfos smiled at him as it stalked towards him. Link looked up at his opponent. _It's taller and bigger than me, doesn't mean I can't take it though. _He switched hands with his blade and waited, knees bent in anticipation for the creature's first move.

"Roll to the right!" Lianne shouted. _What?! _Link thought.

"Trust me! Now, do it!" Not feeling like listening to the logical side of his brain that said the girl in front of him was an enemy, Link did as she instructed. Even though Link knew she could read minds he was still surprised when the Stalfos' sword came down in a side swipe where he was only seconds before. "Aim below his shins!" Lianne called out, Link not liking being instructed, but not seeing any other choice did as she said. The Stalfos' backed off as Link slashed an uppercut up its shin and dropped its guard. Link smirked once more and sliced the Stalfos in the chest. He heard Lianne cry out in surprise before she regained control of herself. "Roll to the right twice!" she shouted. Link saw it, an opening. He took it stabbing at the Stalfos' ribs putting just enough pressure that they cracked under his sword. This time the monster screamed and dropped on its knees. That's where something strange happened, Lianne dropped to her knees as well.

There was that unmistakable fear in her eyes again as she watched the Stalfos burn up into green flames. Link stood up and sheathed his sword. There was still another monster in the room, but he figured they could dodge it. He tried to ignore the caring side of him that said he needed to check that the girl was alright, but when he looked at her he could see she clearly wasn't. Her skin had gone from ivory to white in a split second and her eyes widened in shock as if she was seeing something he couldn't see. Four seconds later Link gave in and made his way to the girl. He crouched down on the ground in front of her with his arms hanging over his bare knees.

"You alright?" she didn't reply, instead she closed her eyes and whimpered. Link stepped back, freaked out as the girl put her hands over her ears and started thrashing wildly. "Make it stop!" she screamed, finally, tears of frustration running down her face from her closed eyes. Link watched astounded. So did Navi. Neither of them knew what was going on, nor what to do. However; as impolite as it sounded, Link's ears were starting to ring.

"Hey! Get it together!" he shoved her, Lianne's eyes opened, and Link really rather have liked to see the cocky girl staring back at him. It would've made his conscience feel better at the very least. The girl's eyes were watery from her crying, and large as saucers from the amount of fear in them. Her entire body was shaking, and she wouldn't look Link in the eye.

"They…He, my brother he's…" she shut her eyes closed again and started to hit herself with her hands repeatedly. _Her brother, Daimen? What about him?_ Link grabbed Lianne's arms before she could inflict anymore damage on herself. She looked down at the floor hiding her face as she tried to break from Link's grip, but she seemed powerless to do so- more so than Kairen. Link was pretty proud of himself, and disgusted that girl was breaking down so easily.

"Look at me" Link commanded. The girl shook her head. Link got irritated and repeated himself once more. Still, the girl wouldn't look up at him. Angry now, Link shoved her up against a wall. Regardless that he was ten years old he still held more power than the girl before him even though she was the same age. Link figured it was from all the sword fighting he'd done.

"Link! That's enough!" Navi shouted at him. Realizing what he had done, Link immediately let go of the girl who slumped to the floor.

"I'm, I'm sorry I-"Link heard something fall down behind him and realized the switch on the other side of room had flicked on and the metal bridge he was eyeing earlier had fallen down as well. The large 'bubble' surrounded in green fire (mentally he still chuckled at that name) snapped in half, and shattered into pieces as the door on the other side of the room slid open instantly, but the walls were starting to shake too.

"Link! Calm her down! She's doing this!"Navi said, repeating hovering patterns as she darted in all directions in panic. Link didn't move, suddenly amazed _she did not show this much power before…_ "Link!" Navi called again. He shook off his amazement and started to speak to the distressed girl.

"Hey, hey it's fine. Look I'm sorry for shoving you, I didn't mean it…" He trailed off, shaking his head.

"Okay well… I did, but it was to snap you out of it!" he shouted over the rumbling. Lianne looked up, at him and Link felt the shaking start to dwindle. "To…Snap me out of it?..." Link resisted sighing in relief knowing he still needed to explain some things. "Yes, you looked…You looked…" _Like she was hurting? No, that's too weird sounding, and how does shoving her against a wall have any help in calming her down….That probably actually freaked her out more….Uh, what do I say… _Link heard small chuckles and broke out of his thoughts, then his eyes widened in horror. _She just read my thoughts didn't she? _Lianne nodded her head, still chuckling.

Link, embarrassed (though he'd deny it if he was ever asked) turned away from her. "So you're okay now then?" he asked, not turning to face her. He heard Lianne stand up, "Yes, much better, thank you" _Really this girl has mood swings. Wait, she probably heard that too…This isn't fair…_

"I'm sorry." She said, chuckling at Link's face as she stepped in front of him.

_So, do I talk out loud or does this work better for you?_ He thought, purposely expecting her to read it.

She nodded, "much better." She replied to his thoughts. _Great I get to be silent._

"If it's that bad I can tolerate it…" she trailed off.

"Thanks, so what about your brother?" Link couldn't help it, he was curious. Lianne's smile faded as she hid her face again. _Not again. _"He's, when we arrived here, he changed…" She started to walk across the bridge and Link followed after her.

"Changed?"

"Uh huh, well he was already changed when we arrived here, but he hid it from me…" she replied, as she stepped through the door. Link stepped in after her. The door shut behind them and thick silver bars slid over it. _Can't go back that way. _He thought, though it appeared Lianne didn't hear him and continued into the room. Link looked around; the room was overall very bare, and defied logic (like so many of the temples had).

The room seemed more like it belonged outside a building than inside it. The ceiling was short, but the floor was a never-ending pit of blackness. There was a bridge that curved to the left side of the room where another small platform of floor was; however there didn't appear to be any significance in it being there because nothing was on the other side of the room. On that bridge there was a large silver rotating star-shaped metal razor, that circled around a small clay jar that took up the space where a person could fit in the middle of the its path, completely. At the other end of it there was a monster. In the far right hand corner there was another door, but like the one they had entered from it had bars over it and next to the door was a switch, but Link saw the switch as a trap since things were rarely repeated one after another in temples. Link turned to Navi,

"Navi, what's that?" he asked, pointing to the monster floating in mid air.

"Better yet, just tell me the weakness" Link added. Navi flew towards it, "Fire" she replied simply.

"Works for me, I've been meaning to try this out" he pulled out a small glass diamond shaped item. In the center of it there sat a strong burning core. It appeared very hot but it instead sent magic energy waves of pleasing warmth through Link's hands that held it. He was surprised at first when Shiek gave it to him saying "_You'll need this",_ but then,well, Link was too used to Sheik's all knowingness to really act surprised, now that Sheik's words rang true.

Link caught Lianne looking at it and raised an eyebrow at her expression. It was a mix of curiosity and recognition.

"I've seen that before, my brother has one…Din's fire…right?" she asked, looking at Link for an answer.

_So that's what it's called_

"You didn't know? How did you get it?"

_It was given to me by someone…_ Link thought, not wanting to let the girl know about Sheik.

Lianne seemed to sense his discomfort because she didn't say anything further and suddenly became very interested in the wall opposite of them, or maybe she was staring at the monster, Link didn't know. Truthfully, he didn't want to know either. When he first met 'Linae' he never would've suspected that he would be travelling with her in the future, future of the past, past, past that was in the future? Link's head started to ache from the confusion of it all so he turned his thoughts to what needed to be done, "Navi how do I use this?" he asked referring to the glass diamond in his hand. Navi sighed, "You really would be lost without me wouldn't you?" she commented hovering slowly to sit on his shoulder. Link smiled, "I don't think so, it'd just be a lot quieter." he replied jokily. Navi flickered red for a few minutes before sighing in defeat. "You just grasp it in both of your hands, focus your magic energy into it and slam it onto the floor. It has a short range though so you need to be close your to target." She explained.

"Sounds simple," Link replied, shrugging as he stepped onto the small sliver of floor and got as close to the razor as he could. The monster regarded him silently and at first Link thought it hadn't seen what he was doing, but when Link's fire spell was set a wall of fire expanded outward from the diamond and collided into a wall of fire the creature made at the exact moment. For a split second the two conjured fires battled each other for dominance. Link's fire won out, pushing the creature's fire back towards itself. The creature's acid green eye widened in surprise before it burned up into ash.

The bars on the doors disappeared and two clicks were heard, signaling the doors were unlocked once more. Link looked over at Lianne as he stored Din's fire back in his pack, _come on. _He thought, the girl nodded and followed after him through the newly opened door. Immediately after the door closed behind them Navi zipped in front of Link to issue a warning.

"Watch for wall masters Link, I can sense the presence of one in this room." Link nodded and turned his attention to his shadow on the floor. The shadow beneath him began to grow, and Link readied his sword. As the wall master's presence grew stronger Link rolled off to the side just as it hit the floor where he once stood.

Its decaying flesh reeked strongly of death, but Link was used to it from the Shadow Temple so it didn't affect him in the slightest. The rotted hand tried to make a grab for him, but he sliced it across its palm as it outstretched its bony fingers. It withdrew, stung by the blow and disappeared back to the ceiling. _Great, I wasn't fast enough_. Link thought glaring up at the ceiling.

It came back down, Link finished it.

"Wall master defeated, good job Link" Navi praised halfheartedly. Link glared at his fairy as he dug through a chest in the back of the room, pulling out a small silver key. He stored it away on his equipment belt.

"You can put way more feeling into that" he told her. Navi chimed a string of bells that sounded suspiciously like a "no". Link sighed and started to take care of the keese, pulling out his boomerang he flung it towards any that came towards him. Thankfully, nearly half of the ones present were coming towards him so it made them easy targets. Link looked around the room. There was a large metal gate that had a door like contraption to his immediate right. Link didn't see a switch that would activate it though so he looked around the room for something else that could possibly open the door. His gaze landed on silver rupees, _I need to gather those…Too bad Kairen isn't here we could have another race. Well, one without worrying about getting too competitive. _Link's boomerang took care of the last keese, just before it reached him and Link snatched the boomerang from the air as it circled back towards him. As soon as he did, the silver rupees he had seen scattered about started to gravitate towards him.

He reached his hands out to them and one by one they fell into his open palms. The source of the pull stepped towards him. _Thank you. _Link thought, gazing at the girl before him. She was silent, and only managed a small smile in reply. The bridge contraption lowered and Link and Lianne followed by Navi flying above them.

***************************

They were back at the front entrance, having reentered it from the door on the right. Link saw a hole on the wall at the very bottom and decided that's where they would head next. Lianne went in before him and he followed after. The room was small, if it could even be called a room. It was more of a hallway blocked off with a locked door leading upwards into the temple.

"Have you met my brother before?"

Link stopped midway of putting the silver key he found, into the door's lock.

_No._

He lied, holding in his hate for the brother the best he could. Link didn't understand why he hated the man so much either. Lianne was just as messed up as Daimen was in the future, so why could he calmly speak to her, but still got angry if her brother was brought up? Link didn't know. He didn't know if he was all that interested in knowing either. Lianne laughed slightly as Link opened the door. She stepped through.

Link was disappointed; this room was even smaller than the one before it. He heard scuttling of feet that told him a skullwalltula was present. He and Lianne stepped further, their footfalls echoing quietly with each step. In the corner at the very end there was a large clay pot and to the right a narrow rock ladder. The floor was dusted in sand and Link wondered if that meant there was a place where the outside air could seep through. He picked up the pot, throwing it at the first skullwalltula hanging on the ladder. It fell, dying in green flames, leaving behind some ammo for the slingshot. Link smirked, and pulled out said sling shot, aimed it at the next skullwalltula and stepped back as it fell from above them.

Curiously, Lianne didn't comment on Link's quick thinking, nor did she say anything as they climbed up the ladder. It was only when Link shot down a gold skullwalltula that she spoke again. "Then why do your thoughts scrabble so badly when I bring him up?" Link froze…He couldn't answer that. Looking for a distraction, Link's eyes scanned the area. He found a minor one in the form of a small sun plate on the floor ahead of them, and another one in the form of a pair of skullwalltula on a large rock wall to the right. The floor itself was covered in more sand than any of the other rooms they had entered. _Judging by the sun plate on the floor being some type of solar device this must be the room where an opening allows sand to creep through._

"You're not going to answer me then?"

_At the moment I have other matters to attend to, and I don't know why my thoughts "scramble" either._

"You know something, that's why" Lianne whispered, Link ignored her and turned to the large rock wall. High above the skullwalltula he saw it, the hole where sand was blowing in through. Quickly, he pulled out his slingshot and took care of the two skullwalltula. Once that was done he stepped forward, closer to the boulder that looked like it would fall if triggered by some other force.

"It will probably move if you use a bomb" Navi suggested, Link nodded.

"That's what I was thinking, but-"Link heard something drop to the floor to the left of him and turned swiftly to his side, successfully dodging an attack aimed at him. He unsheathed his sword and looked up.

"Lizalfos" he said glaring up at it. The Lizalfos' moved in closer, its beady eyes shining with malice and its razor sharp teeth grinning back down at him, Link half-wondered for the first time if it actually had thoughts as it prepared to attack again. He held his stance as it came down on him with all of its strength; bad idea, Link felt his footing slip. The Lizalfos cackled as it beard down upon him and Link barely had enough time to switch his footing and knocking the creature back away from him. When he did, he heard a scream.

Another one had touched down to the ground and was closing in on Lianne "Link!" He turned back to his fight. The Lizalfos seemed to know what he was thinking because the second it realized his attention was on the young girl it started to close in on him more, leaving no time for retaliation. Link was driven into a corner as the Lizalfos raised its sword to strike the final blow.

"Let go of me, I won't go to him!"

Link ducked down using his hylian shield to protect himself from the creature's attacks as Lianne dug her feet into the sand covered ground, apparently Nabooru was right. The girl wasn't as mousy as she appeared. She clawed at the Lizalfos' scales fiercely, Link was impressed. However; he needed to get out of the bind he was in and help Lianne because despite her efforts she was still losing really horribly. Well, that and Link didn't want to admit defeat to Lizalfos of all creatures. Backed into the corner Link felt the sword of the Lizalfos tap his shield once more. _One, two, three, four five. _Crack! It came down again. Link readied himself for the five second interval he had to move. Thinking quickly he stabbed the Lizalfos on the foot (the highest place he could reach at the moment) and it backed up, startled, not injured, and giving Link enough time to tackle it. With sword in hand he gutted it, twisting the small knife into its sensitive underbelly.

It died, and its partner stopped its assault on the girl, tossing her to the side and into a wall. Link felt mild unjustified amusement at this, but turned to the Lizalfos He had every intention of letting the creature feel the same pain its comrade (if they were comrades). Lianne grunted as she hit the wall, but didn't say anything further, instead. She glared at the Lizalfos and Link saw it. That identical glimmer in her eyes; the room began to shake. The boulder Link saw earlier moved of its own accord, shattering into jagged shards of stone that headed straight for the Lizalfos, and most regrettably, Link himself. Wide-eyed he rolled out of the way just as the daggers of earth soared through the air where he was standing and slit through the creature. It didn't even have time to scream as Link watched it convulse violently for all but a second before it died in green flames.

The sun plate on the floor lit up and the door unlocked, but fairy and boy stood frozen.

Navi and Link turned back to the girl horrified, there was twisted grin on her face from what Link guessed but severely hoped, was not satisfaction. However; the minute Link blinked that grin was gone and in its place a wide-open mouth. Gone, was the glint of Linae Link had noticed, and in her place stood the frightened Lianne, trembling over what she had done.

"I did it again, I did it…again" she stood up shakily, placing one of her hands on her forehead as she stared at the spot where the Lizalfos once was. "I said I wouldn't do it again…" She appeared to be having a nervous breakdown at least to Link, and for Lianne, she was.

"And I did…He'll be angry," she didn't say anything more and dropped to the ground staring at images only she could see. Link watched, once again confused and slightly worried for the girl's sanity. "Why? And who will?" he asked. Slowly, she inclined her head to look up at him. Link immediately regretted asking for her face had lines of tears, she was crying. He froze _what do I do?_ What could he do in this situation? She had already cried once before, but this was different. Unlike before she was silent; the vacant expression lining her features was full of her soul's anguish, pure anguish Link felt wrong for even looking at her. He turned away, turning his attention to the treasure chest that appeared back when he killed the skullwalltula…

***************************

Lianne handed him the key, she was running out of energy. Link was having a hard time dealing with her silence, and now she went over her energy limit and almost passed out like Kairen, but despite that she didn't seem to want to stop using her powers like Kairen had. Even when Link had said he could manage with the puzzle maze himself, she wouldn't have it. Lianne had grabbed the silver key by summoning the rupees to Link, and then summoning the key from the treasure box that dropped from the ceiling after opening it. She didn't say anything through this either, instead she just had a very determined look on her face, completely different from "Lianne" but not entirely different from _Linae_.

They were standing in a large room. The ceiling gave away that the room they were now in was the biggest one in the entire Temple. It reached so high that not even Navi felt obligated to check just how high it was by flying up into the pitch blackness above. Link, Lianne and Navi were standing on a stairwell that led up to the next level. Link saw one of the monster statues and pushed it off the edge just in case it came alive like the ones they encountered earlier. A click was heard, followed by the sliding of bars. Then, Lianne spoke.

"Do you know my sister?" Lianne asked as they climbed the stairwell. He stopped, and sighed, _so you can hear my thoughts under my thoughts as well? _Lianne nodded. "Why do you ask?" he asked. "Normally, I can see memories, but with you and Nabooru it's different. Instead of them being clear, your memories are blurry and I can't quite make out anything in them…"

_I see _Link replied silently, unable to think of a suitable answer.

"Where is my sister? And what is she to you?"

_Why do you want to know?_

"If you associate yourself with her in a way my brother deems as unfit, he will be angry."

_Excuse me, but…What?_ Lianne stepped up to him and the fear in her eyes stroking Link's curiosity.

"How much do you know about my brother?"

_I-_

"And don't say you don't because I know you know him to some extent."

_Is this really a ten year old girl's vocabulary?_

"I could ask you the same thing, aren't you ten years old too?"

_Uh_

"Right, so…What do you know about him?" feeling like he was in hurry to find the silver gauntlets Link pulled Lianne by the arm.

_I'll tell you later, right now we have work to do. _He thought forcibly. Lianne cried out slightly as he dragged her up the staircase, but managed a meek "right," before turning her gaze to the floor. Immediately Link felt guilty again and Navi didn't help matters when she flickered in disapproval of his actions, but he couldn't help it. The girl was treading in dangerous waters and all she could do was cry and talk about her brother…Okay so she has the ability to move things in the room, but she was still annoying.

They entered the room and Link let go of Lianne. She withdrew her arm to her chest and rubbed the wrist he had grabbed.

"You have a killer grip you know that?" she commented. Link managed to look apologetic, but focused on the room, something wasn't right. It was spacious, so spacious that it was able to fit six stone pillars on the sides of the pathway leading to the door at the very end of the room. There were two fire torches on each wall burning brightly and filling the area in equally bright light. At the very end on the same wall with the door there was a plaque above it with an engraving that looked suspiciously like a pair of silver gauntlets and on the floor in front of the door sat a beat up pile of armor.

Link walked down the red carpet laid out across the pathway. Lianne was at his side, her eyes roaming the room like a frightened rabbit. "There's something in this room, something that…Thinks" she said. Link could already guess what; his eyes looked down the path at the pile of armor. As they drew nearer he realized it wasn't a pile of armor at all, it was armored knight bewitched.

_Move. _He noticed the girl in question already had. She was standing off to the side further away from him and the armor, slowly Link pulled Din's fire out of his pack and crept close to the armor. It didn't seem to notice him and before Link had time to rethink his actions he slammed the diamond onto the floor. The roaring fire from before poured out from the gem and Link heard the armor knight as it took a critical blow from the flames. It happened slowly, first Link rolled to the left and avoided an instant critical blow to his abdomen then the knight stood up and revealed its weapon. An impossibly large axe that was both wider and taller than Link even in his seventeen year old body. "Link, it's weighed down by its armor, use that to your advantage and attack it once it drops the sword down!" Navi shouted to him, already acting as his lock-on. Link nodded and smirked, _this is going to be fun. _

He watched the knight; it was also both taller and wider than him so much so that Link felt more like a five year old than a ten year old. Its dark armor was just as intimidating as its height and size, there were spikes protruding from it on the shoulders, knees, breast plate and feet. Navi was right the armor did indeed slow it down but Link wasn't so sure he'd like to know about what would happen once all that armor was off. He had a sinking feeling that once that happened then the real battle would ensue.

It attacked. Link dodged it and rolled to the back of it, performing a helm splint (one of his own moves) to its back. His sword dug into one of the weak spot on the knight's armor and the back plate fell off burning up into ash. Link touched down back to the ground and turned around, his feet braced to dodge another attack. The knight shouted angrily something incomprehensible before charging after Link again. This time however the knight didn't stop; wide-eyed (and cursing himself for being right) Link had just enough time to roll out of the way before the axe swung into one of the stone pillars he had noticed earlier, Lianne gasped it horror.

The knight heard it, and switched targets. "Link! Its-"

"I know!" Link replied racing quickly to the girl paralyzed in fear; she didn't have enough energy to defend herself right now either. Link dived in front of her, sword placed in front of him as he took the blow. He was thrown into a pillar and winced from the pain in his lower back; he found it a miracle he wasn't knocked out and silently thanked the goddesses for his luck of having been plundered into the pillar with life force hidden in it. "It's going to attack your right side!" Lianne shouted to him. Link looked up, still slightly winded as the axe came down towards him. He dived to the left and heard the axe slam into yet another of the pillars. _It's fast, at this rate I'll have a mere three seconds to attack it when it's unguarded. _Link switched directions, determined to make the knight attack again.

It did, Link dived into another roll to the back of it. This time he attacked the hooks on the armor holding the front plate in place. He jumped up, slicing at the single chain link weakened by the weight of the front breast plate. Link landed back on the floor and backed up from the knight. The front armor of the knight landed on the floor with a thud. It shouted once more and charged at Link blinded. Link smirked, and stood in an attack stance; sword above his head as his other hand beckoned the knight to come. It did with speed it didn't have before, but as Link had wanted it was blinded by rage and moved with clouded judgment.

Shink-

Link stabbed it in the stomach.

It halted and fell to its knees. As it fell, it screamed then burst into blue flames- gone without a trace. The once locked door opened. Lianne looked over at Link, "I'm sorry, I-"

_It is fine, you were scared and tired. I was already prepared for you to become a liability. _

_Your brother, the most I know about him is I don't like him. For some reason seeing him makes me want to punch him, inflict some type of damage on him. He manipulates Karina and causes her a lot of pain and confusion, and caused a rift to form between us._

Before Lianne could say anything Link turned away from her, and stepped through the door to the next room, which turned out to be outside the temple and right before them was a large chest. Link walked up to it and opened it. A bright light filled the outside like a halo around him as the chest opened. Link dug into it and pulled out a dusty old cloth wrapped around something, a glint of silver caught his eye- the silver gauntlets.

As soon as Link stored the gauntlets away a large sandstorm started up and voices could be heard from down below. Just then they heard something from down below:

"Hey! Where are you taking me?!" Lianne gasped, and Link soon saw why.

"Nabooru…" Lianne quietly whispered guilt in her eyes. Link made her duck down, as they watched quietly from above.

"Let me go!" Nabooru shouted. Three figures emerged from the temple, two elderly females that appeared to be flying on broomsticks and one young figure that appeared to be male. Lianne shuddered next to Link and he realized who that boy was, Daimen… Damien was among them. A dark whirlpool of magic engulfed Nabooru, and she started sinking into the sand. Lianne started to get up, but Link held her down and shook his head.

_Wait for the opportune moment. _He thought seriously. Lianne nodded in understanding and crouched down as low as she could.

Neither of them noticed Damien glance up at them, or the smirk that crossed over his features as he turned to look back at Nabooru and two witches circling her. Nabooru seemed to spot Link and Lianne in their hiding place for she shouted out to them.

"Link! Lianne! Get out of here now!" Damien looked up and made eye contact with Lianne. Her eyes widened and she scurried off into the shadows of the tunnel they came through. Link stood where he was and Damien's gaze switched to him. Immediately, the smirk on Damien's face faded and in its place was thin line, though, Link could see none of this. In the shadows Lianne could hear her brother's thoughts. She turned to Link and at the same time things started unfolding more down below.

'_I was right, you do think of my sister in that way…Don't you?'_

"You, you fiends! Ganondorf's minions!" Nabooru rang out from below, but Link wasn't paying attention he turned to Lianne.

_You, you can speak to me in my mind? _

'_I can. Now…Do you love my sister?' _Link's heart jumped, and he turned away from her.

_I- _Lianne cut him off in his mind, her thoughts rushed.

'_Deny it, and you're safe…If you don't…My brother will come after you.'_ She stated. Link felt his blood run cold. The nature of Lianne's thoughts, the emotions in it foretold a deeper meaning in her words, coldness in her brother's intentions. The truth-

_What…_

There was a loud scream that echoed from the below and Link looked back down. Nabooru was gone and Damien, and the two elderly women (witches, Link thought) entered the temple. Link looked back at Lianne.

' _No. Wait! It's a trap!'_

Link ignored her and jumped down, she followed after him, her thoughts piercing through his mind as they entered the temple.

'_Link, the reason you hate him is…' _Lianne's thoughts stopped, and Link heard her footsteps skid to halt as her mouth was covered. Link spun around and saw her frozen in fear, in Damien's hold. She reached out to Link, her eyes wide with desperation. Link started forward, Damien regarded him coolly. Lianne's voice echoed in his mind,

_The reason you hate him is…_

Link started to piece it together…

The way Daimen talked to Kairen, looked at her, held her, touched her, fought her…

"Thanks for returning my sister to me. She seemed to have gotten lost earlier, we were very worried." Damien said, haughtily Link looked at Lianne then back at Damien. It was unheard of, but he could already see the difference on how he looked at Lianne and how he looked at Kairen…It was the same way Link looked at Kairen…

Lianne's desperation was high she was begging him to save her…Link knew he couldn't and so did she. Lianne closed her eyes in defeat.

'_The reason why you hate him is because he…' _Damien and Lianne started to fade into a puddle of water on the floor. Link's eyes widened in realization as the answer formed in his mind and Lianne thought it to him.

'_He loves her....'_

They were gone. Link stared at the spot where they were. He dropped to the floor.

"Link!?" Navi shouted to him.

'_He loves her like you do…'_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Soundtrack for the Chapter:

Gerudo Valley- LOZ OOT

I'm Not a Hero- Batman The Dark Knight

Requiem of Spirit- LOZ OOT

Setting Sun- Naruto Shippuuden

Moon Flower- Naruto Shippuuden Movie Bonds

Afterglow- Naruto Shippuuden Movie Bonds

Before the Storm- Tsubasa Chronicles Disc 2

Spirit Temple- LOZ OOT

The Fighting Uruk-Hai- LOTR Fellowship of the Ring Complete Recordings Disc 3

Byukya~ True Light (Piano Solo)- D.N Angel

Shelobs Lair- LOTR Return of the King Complete Recordings Disc 2

Gymnopedie No.1- Princess Tutu Konzert 2 AKT

Hidden Truth- Vampire Knight OST

Long Ways to Go Yet- LOTR Fellowship of the Ring Complete Recordings Disc 3

The Sword That Was Once Broken- LOTR Fellowship of the Ring Complete Recordings Disc 2

Risking It All- Naruto Shippuuden

Flight Towards the Future- Gundam Wing Disc 3

Fuan ni Naru- Skip Beat! Disc 2


	23. 22 Sand's Domain Destinies Uncovered

Disclaimer: I own nothing Zelda or Disney related.

Claimer: I own everything not related to either category.

Chapter released December 26 2009 6:20p.m

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22: In the Sand's Domain, Destinies Were Uncovered

It's funny…

"_I am Nabooru the Sage of Spirit."_

I've come to the middle of my story.

"_As you now know, Link met me seven years ago along with your sister, Linae."_

The end of the middle…To be exact.

"_As you are also aware of, he failed to save your sister from her fate, but he was never meant to, to begin with. However, that is not what why I wish to speak with you. Though we are both imprisoned this was also predetermined. I'm sure you have many questions and I am certain I will answer all of them. Kairen, you have been kept in the dark until you could not, no matter what, turn back from the path you were set on. Now that dark veil on your eyes will be lifted for it was tasked to me to reveal your story to you and your role in this War of Light and Dark."_

I was told my destiny-

"_Kairen, do you remember your true name?"_

What will happen to Daimen, Linae; my brother, sister …

"_You must, it's what was always decided."_

And me.

"_It pains me to be the one to tell you these things, but I have fulfilled my role in your story."_

_It's not fair._

"_You and your siblings are the last of the descendants of the clan Anaiya came from."_

That is my thought, my only thought.

"_It is she who has brought this fate upon you. She, and her desire for freedom."_

As I near my story's end the light starts to fade, and I'm left with only memories of what I once was.

"_You are here for a reason and only one reason, you are not a human, and as the last medallion is collected- you will no longer be a hylian."_

And what I will never be again…

"_Daughter of Jeztina Descendant of Anaiya, you must now follow your destiny, you do not have a choice any longer. You will kill the remainder of your family."_

This is the beginning of my end.

* * *

**4 hours earlier**

"What do you mean you met my sister? And why didn't you tell me sooner? Better yet, why did you hide it from me?" Link cast his eyes past Kairen, staring straight ahead. The air was in low supply here due to it being completely enclosed; though Link could just make out the sunlight shining through the cracks in the ceiling.

He had arrived a few minutes before Kairen, during the time where he found a fairy fountain and gained the new spell Nayru's Love, it was in a glass diamond, just like Din's fire and Farore's Wind (Something Link found while Kairen played around in the water in Zora's Domain, yet never used because he never had to.) but the Great Fairy of Love said it was a shield, that consumed magic energy. Because of that, Link wanted to save it for the big time battles. Kairen arrived at the spirit temple after Link and Navi returned to the front of temple. In a swirl of wind, dazed, Kairen arrived.

It was quite a shock to see Kairen as well since Impa never told him when Kairen would join him only that she would. Immediately, Link questioned where she was, but she was about as secretive as he was. "_I was waiting at the Temple"_,she said. Link knew she was lying yet he didn't bother calling her out on it. He simply accepted the blatant lie because he felt he owed it to her since he had lied about what occurred in the past, "_nothing happened, I just went to get the silver gauntlets…That's all."_

Now they stood in an empty room, save for an empty throne. Link recognized this room. It was like the room where he fought the ghost knight, twice; once in the past with Lianne for the silver gauntlets and then again with Kairen for the mirror shield. Travelling with Lianne he'd forgotten that Kairen could take care of herself, and during the fight had kept her off to the side. Of course, she didn't take well to that and pulled out her bow and arrows, settling for long-range attacks. It helped, soon after Link defeated the knight once again. Link looked down at the shield; its surface was reflective like a mirror was, but instead of being clear like a mirror it was red and the inside was silver with the design of the Gerudo's. The real mystery though was instead of another mirror shield for Kairen, there was a note. It was written in Gerudo but the symbol on Kairen's circlet was burned into the paper- an emblem. Link asked Kairen what it said, but she told him she couldn't read it either. So, she kept it, stuffing it in her bag. That was the past. Link snapped out of his thoughts.

Kairen's stone was glowing emerald green, and that meant…Linae was near. Link was reaching his limits on holding the secret in any longer so he revealed half of it. To Kairen, he told her that he met Lianne, but he still withheld the information that he traveled through the temple with her. That was why they were having this conversation now, why Kairen's eyes gave away how betrayed she felt…By him, his heart clenched.

"Link?" Kairen questioned him; he could hear the worry in her voice and the pain she now felt because she realized he couldn't trust her. Or at least, that was how it appeared to her. In reality, Link couldn't trust himself; trust him _only _to tell Kairen about her sister and not her brother or worse the knowledge he now unwillingly was burdened with regarding her brother. _I should never have asked her_. He thought thinking back on how much he kept pushing Lianne to talk about her oldest sibling.

Kairen sighed, "I see." Link could hear the disappointment in her voice, but he still couldn't bring himself to tell her, tell her that he met Lianne, had the chance to save her…and failed…For the first time in his life he had truly failed at something he set out to do. The very thought of it made his teeth and fists clench with anger.

Link put his hand to the back of his neck head and looked away, "I met her in the past. She was being cared for by this Gerudo named Nabooru." He looked up at the ceiling, "I didn't think you'd want to know." Link chanced a look at the girl and immediately realized he'd said the wrong thing. He took his hand off his neck, and sighed, shaking his head at the angry expression on Kairen's face. "Look, I apologize for not telling you, but you would not-", Kairen cut him off, gritting her teeth, but Link could see the water welling up in her eyes, tears.

She blinked back the tears and clenched her fists "She's my sister, regardless of everything that she's done,. She. Is. My. Sister!" blue fire started to form around her fists. Link backed up, "Hey, 'Ren, let it go, you were not allowed to come with me any way so I thought it would be painful for you to know!". Link waited for it, waited for the yelling to start again. For the blue fire around Kairen's fist to either hit him or the floor, but neither happened.

Kairen's eyes grew wide and she seemed to come back from the depths of her mind with a haunted expression on her face. "Don't…Do not _ever _call me by that name." Link knew why, and as the realization dawned on him he resisted the urge to punch something. _How could I use that name? That was her brother's nickname for her! _

THWACK! THWACK!

Link glared up at the fairy that was hovering just out of his reach, "Why did you do that?! Navi!"

Kairen, still shocked from it all, rubbed her head, "Oww, what was that-"

"Really you two?! Though you've travelled through time to become older you still act like children! I cannot baby sit you and make you behave and cooperate with each other, but I can knock some sense into you both!" she fumed, her glow red as an apple to prove it. Kairen gasped, Link rolled his eyes. "Navi, that was _not _necessary we were just-"

"Arguing! Fighting! Angry with one another! Do not lie to me Link you've realized Kairen has been hiding something from you, from the both of us since we entered this temple and you've been hiding things about Linae too!"

"You rang?" the three turned to face the door, that they thought until now was still shut.

* * *

There in the doorway stood Linae in a posture that assumed confidence and arrogance, and either side of her were two identical women with buggy-like eyes and big noses and they were flying on brooms- witches. I glared; Linae tilted her head to the side slightly and smirked.

"Ho, ho! Looks like someone is here after all, and look entertainment Koume!" the witch on the left said, on her head was a large red jewel, a ruby my guess.

The other one cackled, and I noticed the ice colored gem on her head, a sapphire. "Hee, hee! Looks like it Kotake!" she said. Link stepped in front of me, arm raised to block me from them. I raised an eyebrow at his actions. "Um, Link I'm not a damsel, I can protect myself", I whispered to him he didn't say anything and kept his gaze on the three before us. I noticed the tenseness in his shoulders and back, and realized immediately, he knew these women.

"What an outrageous fellow he is, to intrude so boldly into our Temple…Ho, ho ho! And look the legendary tool! A descendant of Anaiya, like this one!" They gestured to Linae whose eyes gave away that she also didn't care for their reference to her. I glared, clenched my fists, and made to lunge for them, but Link stopped me. I looked over at him, but he was gazing fully at Linae for some reason. In addition to that, he slipped his "mask" over his emotions and I couldn't read what he was thinking.

Linae was silent, with that smirk still on her face. "Mistress' Koume, Kotake perhaps we should make our visitors comfortable?" She suggested, gesturing with her hand in a way that made me fear what "comfort" was. I could see her bracelet glowing with power and could feel her power weighing down on me- she was stronger. "Lady Linae, that's a splendid idea don't you agree Kotake!" the witch named Koume exclaimed, grinning gleefully. "I do Sister!" Kotake replied mirroring the same grin. The next thing I know and my body is moving on its own accord along with Link and Navi and I'm thrown backwards and into the door behind us. I grimaced, as I made impact, and slid to the floor on my hands and knees, body still tingling from the pain.

Linae laughed, "That's right, bow sister." I looked up at her glaring, she smirked. "Lianne! Cut it out! You're not like this!" I blinked. Out of all the things I expected Link to react with, that was the furthest thing from my mind. He was standing, and in his eyes I could see…Desperation? Linae raised an eyebrow, "Since when do _you _call me Lianne? And, what gives you the _right_ to do so?" she sneered.

Slowly, I stood up, "Link?" His eyes betrayed disbelief and something else that reminded me of despair. I looked over at Linae, Koume and Kotake. "You want us to leave Lady Linae?" Koume asked. From the tone in her voice I could tell she wasn't afraid of Linae at all, which was a scary thought. Linae's eyes darted from to me then back again. "Yes", she replied. "Understood, Kotake let's go!" They disappeared through the door ahead leaving Link, Linae, Navi and I in the room alone.

No one spoke.

The flames flickered slightly as if the silence in the room was stifling them from their true nature, and suddenly I felt like I was intruding in something that I shouldn't have. Link and Linae were watching each other intently. Link's face had altered from its state of despair to a resilient poker face as he watched my sister and where his gaze was intensely blank, Linae's was coy and curious. Navi was next to me and we watched the two as they continued their eye's conversation. A few more minutes passed then, Linae broke the silence.

"It's you…" she started to say. She began to cross the room; closer to us, to Link. The arrogance in her face gone, replaced with a dawning realization and…Innocence? "You're that boy." "Yes, it's me, we're friends, and you helped me through the temple remember?" _What?_ I was becoming more confused by the minute. The innocence on Linae's face flickered and disappeared, replaced with a glare, she scoffed "I don't want to believe in petty things like friendship and loyalty." She sneered, Link stepped back. She stepped forward, walking slowly emphasizing on every word as she spoke, "_I'll _only believe in what I see." She paused as she stopped in the middle of the room, "And that's pain…" She made a fist with her hand for a second, looking Link directly in the eye. She let the fist go and continued walking "…betrayal", she glared at me, her features hardening if possible, even more. She stopped in front of Link. "And misery."

Link said nothing, his gaze still blank but he must've thought something because Linae continued, smirking, "Oh? You think you've got me all figured out don't you?" she was circling him. He didn't move, didn't even blink. She stopped at his side, and placed a hand on his arm, and the other behind his head, standing on her toes to reach his head and leaning in. I clenched my fists, finding myself slightly captivated by some form of jealousy. She whispered in his ear. "You know nothing about me." I heard her say, she stepped away from him. Again she read his mind because the next thing she said sounded like an answer.

She sighed, as she turned away from us, showing how arrogant she was by turning her back on us and walking toward the throne. She sighed, "A mere chance meeting in the past…" She voiced. It echoed through the room. "Does _not_…" She reached the throne, skimming her hand over the arms before turning to face us and sitting down. "Make us allies." She finished, head held high as she looked Link directly in the eye. I looked back at Link, his face was falling- falling back into that despairing expression I'd seen before.

Linae saw this as well and her smirk deepened even more. She rested her hand under her chin, making her bracelet visible to us, "if anything it solidified us…" Her eyes drifted up the ceiling as she thought of her next words, "Where we stand", she finished…And finally, Link spoke out loud. "You gave in, you failed", the broken down quiver in his voice made me want to reach out to him, but before I could Linae's haughty demeanor dissolved.

She gritted her teeth and grasped both arms of the chair, "No you failed!" she objected standing up and pointing an accusing finger at Link. "You failed." She held the finger on him before dropping it and looking down. Her long dark red hair shielded her face from our view, but her chest began quivering as she let out a crazed laugh that reverberated through the room, "Hahaha! You, you didn't _save _me" she mocked, reading Link's thoughts again, she looked up and I saw it- the twisted look in her emerald hazel-tinted eyes. "You couldn't!" she sneered as she crossed the room back to Link and I; her face becoming more demented with each step.

I gasped, _this isn't Lianne at all- there isn't a trace of her left..._ If she heard me she didn't bother saying anything. Instead she stopped in front of Link again. "Because…" She looked Link directly in his eyes. Once again I was under the impression I was intruding. "You were weak." She finished, venomously. The pained looked on Link's face changed, replaced instead with anger, he lunged. She dodged. Link glared at her. I watched unable to intervene, frozen in place from the weight of the atmosphere around them. Linae snickered at Link's actions, his failed attempt at wiping the proud smirk off her face.

"But don't take it so strongly", She mocked eyeing Link's blazing eyes. "I'm stronger because of that…" I felt the ground under me tremor; the weight of magic weighing down on me and I saw the stone on Linae's bracelet glowing. She was using her powers and that's when I noticed. She had the same medallion stones on her bracelet that I had on my circlet. _How is that possible? _I thought though it was unanswered yet again. "And because of that…" The air became heavier and cracks began sifting through the walls and floor.

Linae raised her hand and a vine started entangling around her arm "I won't ever be that, weak…" her eyes narrowed to almost slits, "defenseless…" the vine wrapping around her arm halted, "Sad excuse for a being ever again!" she spat, the vine formed thorns, but they didn't pierce Linae's skin.

The anger in Link's eyes was gone again replaced with that broken expression. The wild gleam returned to Linae's eyes. "And I know where I belong", she smiled to herself, seemly forgetting that Navi, Link, and I were in the room with her. "Yes…" the madness on her features grew, becoming so strong I wanted to turn away. It was too much to see my sister like this…"I belong here", she said, still seeming to be talking to herself. "And, I realized…" the far-off look in her eyes grew more. "I had known…" she paused, "All along", her eyes returned to Link. "You, Link", she smirked, probably one of the cruelest smirks I'd ever had the misfortune of seeing.

"And me?" the smirk twisted into a smile, wild like her eyes.

"We were always…" The vine around her arm disappeared and reappeared in her hand.

"Enemies", she finished. That was all it took, Link sunk to the floor; a beaten look on his face, the first time I'd had ever seen him so broken. Linae smiled. I started toward him, but a vine grabbed hold of my leg. "Now, now sister, Link's a bit indisposed, can't have you messing him up now can we?" I winced as the thorns on the vines dug into the flesh of my leg. "Kairen!" Navi shouted. I didn't panic. Instead, I focused on the vine, focusing on it burning. A few seconds later and it relinquished its hold on me, bursting into flames as the blue fire engulfed it. Linae's eyes grew wide in surprise, this time I smirked. "You thought I was the same as before didn't you?" I commented, cockily. Linae's eyes narrowed as she glared at me. Link remained lost in his head somewhere. "Kairen, take care of Linae, I'll talk to Link" Navi commanded taking flight toward Link. I nodded and faced Linae. "Why don't you bring out your sword?" she said. I ignored her. "Oh? Have you realized you're going to die anyway?" she asked. However; before she could say much more the twin witches from before reentered the room in a flash of white light.

"Lady Linae, it's not very smart to go up against a boy and his tool on your own," Kotake said, cackling. I glared, I really hated that term. Koume nodded, "Yes, Kotake I agree! Lady Linae you must call upon the Dark Knight to help thee!" I couldn't stop the fear that etched across my features, _Dark Knight? _I thought turning to Linae for answers. She glared at the witches, "No! I can handle these two on my own, I don't need help!" The witches looked at one another and shook their heads, "Forgive us Lady, but this is a request from the King". Linae's face changed drastically and for a split second I thought I saw fear, but it was fleeting; rolling off her face so quickly I thought I had imagined it. "Fine, so be it. If it is your Son's wish" she replied to the witches. They smiled, "So glad you understand Lady Linae" Linae glared at them, but like before I saw no fear of her from either of the sisters. They looked at one another and then at Link. I found it strange how Linae had said their Son when it was two of them, but I quickly shook it off and looked over at Link to see if he had returned to himself again.

He was standing again and glaring at the witches. Whatever Navi had said to him, had snapped him out of it. I let out a sigh of relief, but it was short lived. "We should teach this outrageous fellow a lesson! Hee! Hee Hee!" the witches faced each other.

"Kotake!"

"Koume!"

They raised their arms and heads to the ceiling, "Oh, loyal minion…" The air grew deeper, filled to the brim with summoning magic, and before I could react a bright white fire filled the room and from its depths a kneeling figure emerged… the Dark Knight. From its position it looked like a ball and its armor was covered in spikes; a giant spike ball. Despite the help Linae didn't look happy in the slightest that she had an ally. On the contrary she looked like she was about to attack her ally. "…Destroy this intruder on our behalf!" The knight stood up. It was taller than Link and I put together and thus towered over us, and Linae. The witches disappeared. Link glared at the knight. "Kairen, I'll handle the knight", I knew what he meant by that. Though he wouldn't say it directly he meant, take care of Linae. I nodded and turned back to Linae.

She was smiling, cruelly yet again. I felt my skin grow cold. "What's the matter sister? You're looking a bit paler!" I sensed the attack before she did so and jumped backwards, narrowly missing the vines that were supposed to bind me. Thinking as fast as I could so she couldn't read my thoughts, I summoned blue fire to my feet and the vines that were breaking up the earth under me recoiled from the scorching heat. Linae let out a low growl. "So you learned a few tricks, at least this time I'll be entertained", she commented.

She switched tactics, and her bracelet began to glow once more and I felt the wind around me bend. I braced myself as she sent me flying into a wall. "Seems you can't get out of that one can you?" she mocked. I winced, but stood up quickly thinking of my first plan of attack. Despite what Rauru had said, I didn't want to kill her, or Daimen- there had to be a way to reason with them. To stop the madness slowly devouring the both of them, and I clung to the hope that made me believe so.

I felt the control over the air around us bend, as we fought over dominance for it. Then, it lost control and the both of us were sent in opposite directions.

* * *

Link parried the attack from the Dark Knight and was driven back, "Link this isn't just another knight, I'm sensing a living spirit from it." Navi told him as she circled his enemy, looking for an opening in its defense. Link charged forward and slid to the right of it, cutting it on its foot with the Master Sword, the sword that he realized could cut through anything so long as it was drenched in the power of darkness. "Link, are you listening?!" "Awe, yeah hear you loud and clear Navi," Link dodged another attack, rolling to the left of the large axe meant to knock the wind out of him or pummel him to the ground. "Link!" Navi shouted, Link barked, "I know!" he dived forward with a chain of attacks at the knight's exposed back armor. The knight pulled the axe out of the ground, and Link leapt away from its range as it spun the axe around before smashing it into one of the many pillars in the room. The pillar shattered on impact and the Knight's front and back armor disintegrated at its feet in green flames. Link smirked.

However, the Knight wasn't finished yet. Not that Link believed it to be done so easily. "Link, though this knight has a spirit I believe it's just like the knight you've fought before meaning-""It will speed up as each armor piece is lost." Link finished. Sure enough the Knight charged forward with twice as much speed and agility. Link barely dodged its lunge by side stepping then leaped backwards to add some distance between them.

The knight said nothing, but turned and faced Link was once more. Then, Link heard Kairen, she had cried out and he turned his attention to her fight.

She and Linae were standing wearily and a large amount of wind between them was spinning rapidly before bursting back into still particles. Link wondered how he had missed that. "Link this fight! Pay attention to this-"Link turned back with wide eyes, the Knight was charging towards him and he only had a fraction of a second to move. He took it and found himself up against the wall behind him. There was nowhere else to go. The Knight was closing in fast, axe ready. Link waited, baiting on his very life for the perfect moment to attack. Navi nervously fluttered her wings, "Link…" "Under control Navi." He swung his blade- catching the Knight in the abdomen.

* * *

Linae took one look at me and broke into laughter, "Aww sister, aren't you supposed to kill me?" Her laughter slowly died down and she put her hands out in front of her. "Master Iane told me you can't if you don't even have any intent to do so! Where's that killer intent!" she summoned a ball of green energy from between her palms. _Iane? _The name.._ that was one of her captors! _Unfortunately, this thought was fleeting because of her attack aimed at me. I would've been awed by it if I wasn't terrified of it hitting me. She smiled, and then released the energy. I stared, for a few seconds, but got my feet to move and rolled out of the way. Miraculously, my hair stayed out of my face as I stood back up. Linae glared and I looked to the right of me to see the damage, there wasn't any. "Wondering why there isn't any mark from the impact?" Linae voiced with her proud voice once more. Unwillingly I nodded my head. "It's not meant to hurt anything, but what I want to inflict damage on" she replied that wild gleam in her eyes. "And yes, it's you" she added, reading my thoughts again. _I'm surprised you have an attack that actually cares for others._ She smirked, "Well, it saves me the trouble of having to pick around debris", _was there anything of Lianne left? _"Of course there isn't! That girl was pathetic!" She started forming energy again, only this time- I decided to try too. Quickly I thought of summoning energy from my fire, but not the fire itself focusing on the idea not to kill Linae, but just to stun her.

"Kairen, that's _my _trick don't copy me" it didn't matter, it was already done. I released it, Linae released hers. They hit each other and then, they froze.

* * *

Link watched, amazed. The armor on the knight cracked in two and right when he was about to deliver the finishing blow, he halted his blade. His blue eyes widened in shock, but he wasn't the only one. Kairen and Linae's fight stopped immediately and Link heard it, from the voice of timid little girl he thought was lost forever.

"Nabooru?" Linae's eyes were wide with shock and soon after fear. Link watched her silently. The attack she sent to Kairen disappeared and Linae fell to her knees at the same time Nabooru herself did so, but where Nabooru was gasping in exhaustion from the fight, a far off, paleness was taking over Linae's complexion as she stared long and hard at the woman before her, white as ghost, as if she was seeing a ghost. "It's really you…" The shock and fear widened her eyes even more. Kairen's powers faded, now that Kairen herself had lost concentration. Link was just as shocked as Linae.

* * *

"I knew I sensed a presence!" Navi exclaimed, looking from Link to Linae. Both of them were staring intently at the woman, this… Nabooru.

She was dressed in the clothing that reminded me of Jasmine from the Disney movie 'Aladdin' except it was white. Her appearance was also contrasting; the difference was her hair, eye and skin color. Where Jasmine's hair was black Nabooru's was fiery red, like Malon's, her eyes golden, instead of brown, and her skin was tanned, probably from living in the desert. She didn't seem to realize so many eyes were focused on her, because when she finally glanced upwards, hands still on the floor she was still only half there.

"Unnnh…Where am I?" The woman looked from Linae to Link and realization of something dawned on her features, but before she or Link or even Linae for that matter could bring me out of the darkness of their assumed reunion one of witches returned.

Kotake appeared in a flash of red light, "Well, well looks like she's back to normal…Koume" she cackled. Nabooru looked up sharply at Kotake. I could not see her face, but I was sure that she was glaring. Then there was another flash of light, only this one was blue and Koume appeared, "She's just a little girl, but she commands a lot of respect among the Gerudo, Kotake" The two witches looked down at Nabooru gleefully. Nabooru's back quivered with fear or anger, I couldn't tell which.

Koume smiled, "Maybe we should make her work for the Great Ganondorf for a little while longer! Ho ho ho!" Nabooru tensed, and I heard Link start gritting his teeth and he wasn't alone. Linae to the left of me was silent, the paleness in her complexion replaced with the red of anger as she too glared at the witches. I looked from Nabooru to Link and Linae, both brimming with anger. I realized, the three of them were connected somehow, somewhere from the past…Kotake grinned, "Then we should brainwash her again! Hee Hee!"

That was all it took to set them off. Link's gritted teeth formed into a snarl as he jerked forward in an attempt to stop the witches from what they were planning to do. The curious site though was Linae; her eyes had become full of killer intent. The witches seemed to realize this. "My, my Lady Linae, that's a very scary face you have there", Kotake said again with no fear. Linae scoffed. "It would almost seem you _care _what happens to this woman", Koume smiled cruelly. "Emotions are a weakness. You remember…Don't you? Should we send you back to Lady Iane for review?" immediately fear drenched Linae's eyes. "No, no there's no need for that", she retorted defensively. Koume cackled, "I think there is, Kotake?" "One step ahead of you sister!" Nabooru started to run, but the witches switched their attention back to her. She started, past Link, Linae and I. The witches raised their hands. Panicked, I moved before I could think about what I was doing. Link and Linae watched. Nabooru was running I was in front of her-

Then…Blue, endless blue…

The Chamber of Sages.

* * *

In a flash Nabooru and Kairen were gone.

Linae watched, horrified she glared at the witches, "What did you do with Nabooru?!" her voice as menacing as her face. Link was right behind her. He did not speak, but his mind was reeling with fear for Kairen's safety. The witches laughed, "Lady Linae, see?" Koume started to say. Linae's eyes gave away a hint of panic, and Link realized in that moment despite everything Linae was still Lianne. Her menacing aura passed over, replaced with a spike of alarm that heightened the more Linae looked into the eyes of the witches. Kotake smirked, "This is what we mean by you having to see Iane again. You _are _getting weak." Linae's eyes widened considerably and she stepped back. Link was about to step in front of her, but Navi stopped him. "Navi?" Her glow dimmed and Link knew what that meant, _watch. _He did. The witches moved in on Linae, closing in on her. "Return to your teacher tool!" Linae glared, but that didn't stop the witches from what they were about to do. Linae's glare melted once more into fear and before the young girl could even focus any power- she was gone.

In a flash of light, Link stared in horror that quickly faded into anger.

"Bring them back!" he was menacing, Navi wasn't used to this. The witches laughed, cackling as they glided into the next room. Link ran after them, Navi flying as fast as her wings could take her to catch up with him. They passed the now broken throne chair and made it through the door to the next chamber just before it closed behind them. They entered a chamber much larger than any of the chambers before except maybe the chamber where the statue of the Goddess of Sand was located. There was no sign of Nabooru, Kairen or Linae, but Navi didn't think there would be.

This room had the same tall ceilings that melted into blackness, masking the actual height of the chamber, but leaving the imagination to roll with the idea that the ceiling was infinite. The walls were a different story. There was gold writing on the bronze walls, calligraphy in the ancient Gerudo language. The writing glittered from the dim light of two large fire torches that sent their glow throughout the room; their main focus being the main attraction of the room, the platforms. They were taller than Link and from what Navi could tell there were three altogether with one each side of the biggest platform. Link didn't notice any of this. He was too focused solely on finding where the witches had disappeared to and had tunnel vision as a result. Focusing on the presences in the room like Kairen would do he started up a bar ladder that was conveniently placed on the largest platform.

"Link, be careful I'm pretty sure this is a trap." Navi warned.

"It is Navi, but it's the only way to deal with these witches. I have to walk into their hands." He said finality in his tone. Navi wasn't so sure that he was completely clear on his decision though because she could tell he was still worried for the three girls that had vanished at the witches' hands. Link hoisted himself up on to the platform and looked around, making his way to the center. He could sense the witches in the room, but he didn't see them.

He noticed the platforms surrounding the one he was standing on were covered in a giant fire pit and an ice pit. As soon as he reached the center of the platform he felt the witches' presences spike and their mocking voices echoed through the chamber. "Look at that stupid kid! He came to offer himself as a sacrifice to the Great Ganondorf!" the witches started to materialize out the two pits, Koume from the ice and Kotake from the fire. Link watched them closely, his anger clouding his initial reaction which was a glare. Instead he calmly waited for them to make the first move. Navi watched him, unable to mask her fear at his lack of reaction. Kotake and Koume cackled merrily and grinned down in glee at Link.

"With my fire I will burn him to the bone!" Kotake cried, though it sounded more like a chant as her power started to build up. "With my frost I will freeze him to the soul!" Link rolled his eyes, "Your rhyming is starting to get really annoying!" he bellowed at them, lifting his shield in defense as Kotake sent a beam of fire at him. The witch in turn cackled as the beam bounced off Link's shield at her instead. "This is going to be an entertaining fight isn't sister?" Kotake commented as Koume readied her ice beam. "Indeed it shall", Koume replied. Link's mind was working fiercely, as he thought up a strategy good enough for an attack.

From what he could tell the witches used their elements, and only their elements so _if I was to send the beam opposite element of their element it might stung them long enough for me to attack them. _Navi was at his side, her ability to lock on to either of the witches was going to become extremely handy, Link thought. He braced the mirror shield for the second hit.

* * *

The transporting spell the witches had done somehow caused me to sleep almost immediately after it hit me, I awoke to the familiar waterfalls of the Chamber of Sages. Though in my sleep I had realized that I was in the sacred place, I stood upon the same golden Triforce, surrounded by the six medallions, five of them were lit. It was a familiar site, one that one would usually give me comfort, but for once I felt none. I felt alone. Link was nowhere to be found and neither was Navi or my sister. It was then I remembered I was not the only one who was transported, and the only reason I was here in the first place was because I foolishly stepped in the line of the witches' spell. Yet, still, I wondered, _why here, in the Chamber of Sages? Wouldn't this be a disadvantage to them? _

"Because what is written… Is what shall be Kairen", I spun around facing the medallion plate with spirit symbol upon it. It was occupied now, Nabooru stood there, "You, how do you know my name?" I asked her, but she would have none of it. "How I know your name is of little importance" she replied, I blinked and started to retort, but she cut me off. "I am Nabooru, the Sage of Spirit, but I'm sure you guessed this already," she replied, an arrogance in her posture. I smiled, unsure whether I should comment or not, because I had in fact realized she was the Sage of Spirit.

"Though I am the Sage of Spirit my powers have not awakened as of yet." She folded her arms across her chest, accentuating the size of it and that headstrong streak in her personality. I stepped forward, "Link has to awaken them doesn't he?" I kept my hands at my sides as I stood before her. "Yes, but no more stalling, we have much to talk about."As you now know, Link met me seven years ago along with your sister." I stood quiet, my emotions still mixed from how I felt about him hiding it from me. Nabooru however did not wait for me to reply with anything. She changed her standing position so that she had one side of her hip jutting out, displaying that fire filled attitude she had.

"As you are also aware of, he failed to save your sister from her fate, but he was never meant to, to begin with…" A mixture of emotions passed through me, anger, confusion and sadness, but I held my gaze. "However, that is not what why I wish to speak with you. Though we are both imprisoned this was also predetermined. I'm sure you have many questions and I am certain I will answer all of them." I felt my stomach clench in anxiety as Nabooru looked down at me with that penetrating stare. _Questions? About what?_ I wasn't sure I wanted to know anymore. Everything in her stance screamed seriousness and the weight of responsibility, and that came from whatever she needed to tell me. I had long known, since Fiona returned home that nothing good could come from such an atmosphere.

"Kairen, you have been kept in the dark until you could not, no matter what, turn back from the path you were set on. Now that dark veil on your eyes will be lifted for it was tasked to me to reveal your story to you and your role in this War of Light and Dark." I said nothing, for I did not know what to say. She continued, with a story, a story of the past.

"In the years before you arrived to us there was a clan, a clan that was known for magic and your grandmother was once a member of this clan. Her name was Anaiya. Her mother, Emi sent her to the Oslan Clan, the rulers of the Gerudo. Emi was afraid of what would happen to her family, they were in danger of becoming a common Gerudo clan because their magic was weakening as the bloodline thinned and her daughter was unskilled in both magic and seduction. So she sent her daughter to the Oslan daughter Rova to be a lady in waiting in hopes that Anaiya's magic would strengthen in the presence of the top sorcerers in the Gerudo Kingdom and that her ability to charm men would rise to her mother's level." I listened, feeling that a foreboding chill would sweep over me once Nabooru finished her story.

* * *

Link was panting, he used up the minimum amount of energy he chose for this fight by dodging ice and fire attacks, but it was over now. He wanted to relax, but the way the witches were cackling at him told him to stand his ground. Navi was hovering frantically at his side, darting left and right."Link I don't think it's over yet!" her shrill voice echoed through the chamber, Link said nothing because he was aware of this too; he was just waiting for their next move. "Let's get serious now Koume!" Kotake shouted to her ice twin. Link smirked _I knew that wasn't all they had. _The witches flew together; _well if that was all they had it would've been too easy _Link thought, taking up his shield to block the bright white light that nearly blinded him. When it faded the two witches were gone and in their place, stood a woman. Navi gasped, "Rova!"

Link looked at the woman, she had tanned skin, but there was a sickly green tint to it just like the two witches from before, but her face was covered in face paint, a strange green powder decorating her eyelids and a stain of deep blood red upon her smirking lips. Her nose was pointed, much like Ganondorf's was, now that Link thought about it. Her clothing was a cross between battle armor and the type of clothing all the Gerudos wore. She was garbed in a black armor chest plate that wrapped around her torso with beige pants that ballooned out like the all the other Gerudo's. Her shoes were mismatched, one emerald green and the other orange to match the flap that hung around her waist with strange design upon it, Link guessed it was a family crest of some sorts. In her hands were two staffs, in her right one of fire, in her left one of ice. The woman's hair was done up in strange mid-air pig tails that were not even hair to begin with. They matched her staffs; one was made of fire and the other a block of ice. They exploded out her head on either side though the hair on her scalp was white which gave away how old the woman really was. She eyed him, with yellow eyes. "I am Rova boy and your time has come!" she attacked, reflexes working faster than his brain, Link summoned Nayru's Love. The attack bounced off him. Feeling his magic energy weakening Link attacked the fallen woman, whose fire based attacked bounced off of Nayru's love and hit her instead. _I'll make this quick Nabooru, Linae...Kairen. _

* * *

"Anaiya ran away, but the Oslan daughter, Rova caught her and for three years Anaiya worked for them. During these years Anaiya's power grew along with her ability to woo, not that she cared all that much about that. The two became quite close, but eventually Anaiya's love for freedom won out. It was strengthened by Rova's rebellious spirit that became the end of her. During the night that Anaiya had decided to run away, Rova decided she wanted to play. There was a rule that all Gerudo must obey: No Gerudo women shall ever bring a man into the kingdom. Because there was only one man that would rule over us and that was Oslan's ruler, the King." I grimaced, sensing the word harem would follow after, Nabooru noticed. "Yes, it was a twisted era, one that I thankfully was not part of though my grandmother was. Continuing on, on the night Anaiya left the Kingdom... Rova snuck a man into her chambers. Anaiya was visited by the Goddesses. Din told her to stop Rova because she was the only who could get Rova to listen. Anaiya refused, and thus Ganondorf was born." My eyes widened, but still she continued. "As punishment for breaking the one rule, Rova was cursed by her mother and split into two beings, those who you know as Kotake and Koume." I gasped, _so that's why Linae said their Son!_ Nabooru nodded at my face. "In addition to her body being split in two so were her magic specialties and her personality." She paused, getting more serious. "Anaiya left, knowing none of this, but her mother was shunned by the Gerudos and eventually died. During this time Anaiya had married a Hylian man that is of no importance though his name was Nicholas. Due to her name in society where the Kingdom of Hyrule was concerned she was still considered a noble even though in the Gerudo's eyes she was a deserter and therefore nothing more than trash. Anaiya helped with a project, a project that the Goddesses decided to make her pay for with her life as punishment for her disobedience, and from then on her family." I felt that chill run down my spine, her story was finished. She eyed me then asked me a question.

"Kairen, do you remember your true name?" "I thought Kairen was my true name?" I was confused and my heart was thudding very quickly within my chest. "It is, but your true name is more than one mere word." "Then its Kairen Emit Aniraco", I replied, not so sure of myself anymore, the pounding of my heart starting to deafen my ears. Nabooru laughed. "That is not your fully bestowed name", I eyed her curiously, fearfully then her expression changed. It changed into sympathy, and that worried me. "You really have been kept in the dark haven't you?" Her eyes gave away a sense of that pity, if she could step back I'm sure she would've turned her back on me to hide the emotions her eyes were screaming. "You must kill your siblings" she stated, that sympathy echoing in her eyes, I glared. "I won't" I replied defiantly, Nabooru's eyes continued to hold my gaze ""You must, it's what was always decided." I glared at her, not liking how she was talking to me, she ignored it and continued, "Your true name Kairen, is Kairen Time Ocarina." I eyed her warily not seeing what this had to do with anything. "The project Anaiya was working on was the Ocarina of Time with the Composers brothers." My eyes widened, remembering Sharp's words all those years ago"_… completed our study of controlling time with the Ocarina's help…"_

It was starting to make sense, I felt my eyes widened more, and I pulled my arms across my chest, the picture beginning to clear. _A project that required life. A special stone only Daimen, Linae, Mother and I had…_ Nabooru continued "It pains me to be the one to tell you these things, but I have fulfilled my role in your story. You and your siblings are the last of the descendants of the clan Anaiya came from. It is she who brought this fate upon you. She, and her desire for freedom." I felt my body shake, and suddenly I didn't want her to finish. "Please…" I could feel water welling up in my eyes; "please, stop…" my voice was weak. Nabooru ignored me "You are meant to be the blade that will rid this world of the Ocarina family forever." "Stop it…" I was losing sight of my surroundings because they were blurring into water colored images by the tears welling in my eyes. "You are here for a reason and only one reason, you are not a human, and as the last medallion is collected- you will no longer be a hylian." I shook my head, not looking at her anymore, dropping to my knees, I closed my eyes. "Please, stop it, I don't want to hear it anymore." I was shuddering, I couldn't see Nabooru but she paused as if considering my plea, but then she continued "You are the martyr of the last of the Ocarina clan and the vessel of life for the Ocarina of Time. As we speak Link is working on gaining the last medallion once obtained you will enter the stages of becoming a vessel." "Stop it!" I cried, I looked back up at her tears now falling freely down my face, staining it with their trails. "Daughter of Jeztina Descendant of Anaiya, you must now follow your destiny, you do not have a choice any longer. You will kill the remainder of your family." My heart stopped beating, for a second and all I saw was Nabooru's cold eyes before the world turned black.

"_Kairen!"_ was the last thing I heard, but it wasn't Link.

It was Jake.


	24. 23: I Heard Your Call, She Said My Name

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Legend of Zelda related.**

**Claimer: I own everything not Zelda related.**

**Chapter released April 16 2010 12:25 p.m  
**

**Rare Authors Note: I would like to thank all of you for reading and reviewing rS, even story alerting it or adding it to your favorites it. It brings a smile to my face to see that so many are interested in this story I have to tell.**

**Sincerely,**

**kairi. i r l  
**

* * *

Chapter 23 I Heard Your Call, She Said My Name

I was happy to be knocked out, happy because now nothing else existed because in my mind that's what I wanted. All I desired now was to throw away reality, both of them, Earth & Hyrule for both had failed me, and in my mind I knew I was protected. That had to be why I fell into unconsciousness this time around. Within my mind I was safe, and in my mind…

I remembered _his_ name.

I met him once more, Jake Von Ritter.

My childhood friend,

My long lost best friend.

My first love.

* * *

**In the Mind of the Broken**

"_Jake? Is that you?_" I called out into the darkness. I knew that in reality, I was blacked out in the middle of the chamber of Sages and Nabooru was either staring down at my body like a dead corpse wondering if she should pick me up or not, or Link had arrived and was probably rolling his eyes because I passed out for the, well I've lost count so that should tell you _why _he'd be rolling his eyes at me.

"_Jake! I remember!" _ I called out again, no answer. I sank to my knees. _"C'mon…you can't be serious- you call my name, but when I finally realize who you are…"_ My voice shook _"You won't answer?"_ I yelled to the darkness, crystal blue tears falling from my mind image's eyes. I could feel them as they rolled silently down my face while I reached out blindly in the darkness. _"Jake!" _ I called again. A white light started to shine dimly from the darkest corner and I felt warmth from it. Slowly, I got up and approached the light cautiously. Nothing was as it seemed anymore not even my once dream to enter this world because I always felt it existed, just that it was unreachable. I regret it, I regret everything.

"_So I do know you, Karina, Kairen and you finally remembered- I'm glad"_ I looked up, eyes taking in the figure before me. A boy not much younger than I was, one I hadn't seen clearly in so long was smiling down at me in jeans and a dark green shirt with a black jacket and converse. His familiar blonde hair framed bright blue eyes. Blue, but not ocean blue, deep sky blue. _"It's been so long." _He laughed, _"Yeah, it has" _I watched him, he watched me. _"We're in your mind you know?" "I know" _I turned away. _"I think this time it was my doing…" _

I could feel him lay a hand on my shoulder as clearly as if he was really standing there in physical form, spinning me around to face him. _"You don't mean that." _There was a sad look in his eyes, as if he knew more than he was letting on. I laughed, _"You, you don't know what it's been like-", _he smirked, a smirk I knew well, but not on his face. "_No, actually I do"_, he replied. I eyed him, feeling myself forget that this was all in my head and the chances that I was actually talking to Jake were slim. In fact, it made me wonder why he was the voice of my subconscious. He frowned, "_Don't look at me like that. It's really me." _I looked up at him, "_Really?" _He ruffled my hair, "_Yeah, really._" I glared, finding solace in his jesting.

Immediately the setting changed and we stood in that park where the tree we used to climb loomed high above our heads as we leaned upon its trunk, green grass, crisp, beneath our feet. Daffodils, purple passion flowers, white orchards, pink tulips, and a strange white flower that appeared speckled with cyan blue paint were placed in the fertilized dirt sections lined with gray stones along the sides of the sidewalk. Beyond the sidewalk was an empty playground where youths more civilized than the three of us, who preferred climbing the old tree, would play. For the space above our heads a pinkish sky of sunset was painted.

"_You need to come home, Fiona's worried about you", _he told me, all seriousness in his eyes gazing down at me. I laughed, cynically. "_I don't think I can…" _I looked away from him to the playground, imagining how life would be different had I just been like the majority around me, but I was never like them. "_Jake, I have to stay here. It's where I'm from to begin with." _ Jake shook his head, "_But, you, you belong with us!" _He threw his hands up in the air in anger; I flinched at the intensity of it. "_We're finally reunited, and you're just going to throw it all away!" _I became defensive and noticed the flickering of the walls around me from my mind's instability to keep the scene. "_What do I have left?" _I shouted back, the world around us flickering between its image and the dark void I felt in myself.

"_There's no one left in that world for me!"_ His eyes were still lit with that anger so I rephrased my sentence. "_I mean, sure there's you and Fiona, but my family, my __**entire **__family is dead, gone and the ones I have left I have to-", _my breath hitched and I looked away shamefully, realizing I had almost confirmed what Nabooru had said I would do, no matter what, and what I denied to the very bottom of my heart… with my own treacherous words. Jake noticed my hesitation, and probably the fear that was creeping up on me in the back of my mind.

"_Because some woman told you have a predestined purpose?" _He was fuming, I could see that as clear as day, but it clicked in my mind, _he knew._ Alarmed, I looked at him; he seemed to realize his mistake too as I stepped away from the tree, "_You knew?_" He was silent, but the slight tremble of his lips and the regret in his eyes told me he did. "_How long?" _It was his turn to look away. The playground completely diminished from my anger replaced with the vacant white room where Daimen and Linae had first contacted me.

"_How long?" _I was shouting, I didn't care, I was through caring, and nothing mattered anymore. My entire life was a lie, **I **was a lie. "_Answer me!_" He looked at me, eyes full of disbelief and pity. I once loved those eyes, the blue that stood out the more I looked into them, everything about them, but I was a young girl then, a mere twelve year old and for awhile now the blue in those eyes has dimmed to me. Though, at this moment, right now. I _hated _those eyes. Eyes that looked upon me in pity; since I arrived here, looks such as that were all I was receiving, combined with cryptic messages. Daimen's words flew back to me, "_If you come with me you won't be in the dark anymore." _A small part of me regretted not going with him, but I cared for my friends too much to betray them, especially Link, though in his case, he was...Probably much more than a friend.

"_I've known, for a long time, but at that time I didn't really understand. Since then the knowledge has been dormant within my memories it just now awakened, so I've known as long as you've known Kairen", _Jake finally answered. I felt myself waking up, the world around me sinking into nothingness. Jake panicked, "_Kairen_!"He reached for me, but it was too late, my eyes opened and when they did I was in the Gerudo desert. I stood up, and stared out to the desert feeling…

Nothing.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Deep in the fortress of Ganondorf, in the chamber of women, concubines, where red velvet rugs lined the walls and marble covered the normally grey stone floors Linae stood before her Mistress. Golden eyes looked on at the young girl, eyeing her in scrutiny. "What happened to Lady Rova?" she asked, Linae refused her hidden will to smirk at that, knowing that if the Hero of Time had gotten to her she were probably dead, _serves her right_ she thought. "It was she who sent you to me, am I right?" The emerald-eyed girl said nothing, her mouth in a thin line and hiding away all of her emotions, but her Mistress, Iane could see through it all. She stood up from her lounge chair, the one speckled with blood from the unfortunate prisoner that was sent to her chamber to be "pleasured" when in reality it was another cruel torture that involved a Gerudo woman so faithful to her master that it was frightening the things she would do for him.

The complete opposite of Nabooru, though they were kin. It would have been easier had she not been blessed like all the Gerudo were with beauty and slow aging. "Have I taught you nothing? You foolish girl?" Linae flinched, ever so slightly. Her anger being her defense as she glared at the one woman she hated more than anyone, well anyone besides Ganondorf, Kairen, and Daimen that was. Iane stepped forward and grabbed her wrist, digging her sharp nails into it. Linae hissed at the contact, "Your job was to gain the Vessel _not _roily screw up the entire plan and try to kill her!" Linae tried to pull away from her grip, "Let go of me!" She shouted at the woman, sounding braver than she actually felt.

Iane laughed at that, "You had this coming. I suppose I should reeducate you in what it means to be _my _daughter." Linae snarled, "I am _not your _daughter" Daughters weren't treated like slaves, prisoners and that's what she felt like. Iane smiled cruelly, "My _dear_" she cooed, letting go of Linae's wrist. "You were sent to me by Lord Ganondorf, he instructed me I teach you my ways, to _be_ your _mother_." She smirked. "You were a young girl, defenseless and scared" she rounded on Linae again, this time grabbing her by the hair. Linae couldn't help it, it hurt so she cried out, biting her lip to keep it from escalating into a scream. "I raised you, not the fool of the imbecile on the throne before Lord Ganondorf, not that equally foolish, _Jeztina_"she spat the name out so venomously Linae found herself scared again. "Me!" she yelled yanking Linae by the hair in the opposite direction, Linae screamed, biting on her lip again to stifle it, blood ran down it. "Did you forget?" Iane whispered harshly. "You were all alone, your brother and sister couldn't see you like you wanted because their bond was so much deeper than yours was with them, they were _blind _to you, to you begging for them to save you because you were falling so far into the darkness of your own isolation you couldn't even breathe."Linae shut her eyes, trying to drown out the words. "I don't want to hear this!" she shouted back at Iane, but Iane only smirked. "It was _I _who rescued you from that hole." Linae's eyes flew open "No!" had her powers been stronger and had she not feared the wrath of Ganondorf she might've killed the woman before her long ago. "You're wrong…You didn't save me from anything!" She shot back, glaring. Iane smirked. "If you mean to tell me that Nabooru and that prisoner, Jon…Was it?" Linae felt her emotionless mask falling, Iane caught it. She grinned; cat-like something all the Gerudo's could manage somehow. "Awe, well did you forget…You betrayed her and killed him?" Linae fell silent, she'd known that. She did, but at the time it meant nothing to her. Jon's death was just one of the many she had killed, but he was her first kill.

It was a test, given to her by Iane "_Befriend a prisoner and when the time comes, kill them by your own hand. When you have done that we will move on to the next stage_". At that time, she was scared, like she was now and would've done anything if her Mistress demanded it be done. So, she did. That prisoner was Jon Samson, the nineteen year old rebel leader. She thought it would be easy, easy because he would be just like the rest of them. He would reach out to her, and when she needed him the most he'd stab her in the back or fail to be there for her…She was wrong. She realized that after she had killed him. He was the only one that was there for her even though at first, he hated her. _She _was the one who betrayed _him_. "That's right. You did it, of your own free will too just so I wouldn't be angry." Iane smirked. Linae's mask fell and she crumpled to the ground, sinking to her hands and knees the weight of the deeds she had done finally weighing on her heart that for so long had been cold to everyone, because of the woman before her. Iane pulled her up by the arm, "Now…about that reeducating…" Before anything could happen a young half-gerudo girl captured by Ganondorf fourteen years ago stepped into the room, another one of Ganondorf's followers. Though this one was assigned to Linae's brother, Iane let go of Linae.

"Ewyri, I trust the young lord is feeling better now," she smirked. Linae rolled her eyes knowing why she worded it like that. Ewyri was in nothing but a robe. _A fool 'til the end, he'd never love her, but I guess that's all she wanted. _Linae thought darkly glaring at the girl before her. Ewyri annoyed her. The woman was as wimpy as they came, but when it came to Daimen she was willing to do anything. Ewyri lusted over Linae's brother, and Linae found it disgusting; especially when she could read the girl's thoughts as easily as she could Kairen's. They were the same unguarded and out in the open for all with the ability to read minds to see. "He is, Lady Iane" _pet girl _Linae thought bitterly. Ewyri couldn't hear her, but Linae knew the woman was well aware of how much Linae hated her. The woman just thought she was better for not snapping back at her whenever Linae made one of her snide comments about Ewyri's feelings (if they could be called that)for Daimen. "I'm glad to see he's finally making use of you other than a simple hand servant."

Linae would like to have her eyes burned out by Kairen's fire blast now. The image that came into her mind wasn't just an imagined image, it was from Ewyri's mind, and yes Linae knew about _that_ sort of making a man feel better. She learned it from her training to control her older brother with hallucinations of Kairen. An order from Ganondorf directly, no one else knew about it, but them. Linae was instructed to create scenes like that in Daimen's mind whenever his thoughts started to stray, it tormented him. He knew he was sick, sick for loving their sister, and it gave Linae great pleasure to hear him thrashing around in his room (right next to hers of course) as he tried to rid the images from his mind believing them to be his own secret dark desires, but they only left when she was instructed to let them leave. Sometimes, she felt a twinge of guilt, but most times she truly enjoyed making him suffer.

"Ewyri, leave us at once." Linae's blood ran cold; she knew what was coming next. Ewyri looked at her. Linae could hear the woman's thoughts as loud as day _serves her right. _Oh the irony of that wording she thought bitterly. Ewyri bowed to her mistress and walked on to the bathing chamber. Iane turned to Linae, "Ready my sweet?" Linae said nothing, only met Iane's cold eyes with her own.

* * *

**Earlier**

Link and Navi arrived in the Chamber of Sages, there Link found Kairen, splayed out on the platform, hair covering her face. He stopped breathing for a second. After that second he dropped on his knees to take hold of her, but the minute he did a bright light shined from spirit medallion plate that was in front of where she laid. When it faded Nabooru greeted him. She stepped forward, "Kid, let me thank-you".

In one swift motion he was on his feet, the Master Sword unsheathed and pointed it at her neck. Navi shrieked, "Link no!" He ignored her and kept his attention on Nabooru. "What happened?" he asked a warning in his tone. Nabooru smiled at him, that cat like grin that he remembered all those years ago gracing her lips. He knew she wasn't afraid. He watched her with a steady gaze, blue eyes trying to decipher the dodging glint in the Gerudo's golden ones. "Heheheh… What the little kid has become in the past years- a competent swordsman!" Link lowered his weapon, sheathing it once more. She was innocent, that much he could tell.

His eyes widened at what he had just done, and he looked at Navi. She had a nervous glow to her, _what's wrong with me? _Link watched him; she smirked, and put her hands on her hips. "By the way…" she began, seemingly ignoring that the boy had tried to harm her or too prideful to admit he came close to it. "I really messed up…" she turned her gaze from him, hiding her emotions as she looked off to side, her eyes half drifting over the form of the unconscious girl at her feet. "I was brainwashed by those old witches and used by Ganondorf to do his evil will…" She paused, her thoughts racing behind her eyes.

Link waited for her to continue because she seemed to have wanted to say more. Something flickered in her gaze and she returned from wherever her mind had taken her, the grin on her face once again, "But isn't it funny?" She asked, not really asking at all. Link eyed her curiously. "That a person like me could turn out to be the Sage of Spirit!" She laughed; Link wasn't in a laughing mood. He couldn't help but roll his eyes, seeing where Nabooru was going. "And now I'm going to fight them as one of the six sages! Heheheh", she said. Yes, Link could definitely tell Nabooru was going down that road of gloating. Link himself had gone down that road plenty of times, but right now he was more concerned with making sure Kairen was alive and Nabooru's attitude was inappropriate, but at the same time it seemed, fake. As if she was hiding something that was eating away at her from within.

"I'm going to make them pay for what they did to me!" that fierce piercing gaze she had looked past him at something he couldn't see. Link sighed, "Well you can make Ganondorf pay...", _that is, unless I get to him first… _"But the twin witches are dead." Nabooru grinned. "Kid…No, Link. The Hero of Time!" Kairen stirred but did not awaken. Link didn't notice, but Nabooru did, she closed her eyes for second solidifying her will to do as she was supposed to and continued "Instead of keeping the promise I made back then, I give you this medallion!" Nabooru raised her hands in the air as all the sages before her had done. "Take it." Link did, cupping his hands as it started to materialize within them. He closed his eyes, feeling the blanket of white light envelope him.

Kairen was unconscious, but when the medallion was added to Link's power so was it on her circlet. The head ornament glowed bright orange as the medallion formed in the last slot on it. Nabooru noticed, but said nothing already feeling guilty. Her inner voice chided her that she should not get attached to the girl, the item because it was always meant to be this way, but it was easier said than done. Then she thought about the boy who came to her rescue all those years ago. He was tall, handsome, and strong all the things she wanted in a man, she scoffed at herself then looked down, whispering to the whiteness where he was sent out from. "If only I knew you would turn out so handsome…" She looked up, at the place where Link was once standing, "I would've kept the promise I made back then…" Link heard every bit of it, but before he could say anything he felt a pull in another direction and saw blue eyes, Rauru the Sage of Light.

* * *

**Present**

"Link, the hero!" Rauru shouted, his eyes being the only source of color Link could see in the whiteness enveloping he, Navi and Kairen's form…Not that he could see any of that, he couldn't even see himself in such light. "Finally all the six sages have been awakened!" _This isn't news to me _Link thought bitterly, but he kept his comments to himself and waited for the senior man to continue. "The time for the final showdown with the King of Evil has come!" This was news to Link. He smirked inwardly thinking about how he was finally going to get back at the man responsible for all the pain in his friend's lives, Saria, The Great Deku Tree, Malon, Darunia, Ruto (even if she was a bit strange), Impa, and Zelda, maybe even the girl Linae used to be could be considered something worth fighting the Dark King for.

Rauru smiled at what he interpreted as the boy's determination. He was indeed the chosen Hero of Time, the will of the Goddesses would be done through his hands there was no doubt in the wise man's mind. Vaguely he remembered the girl vessel that was laying somewhere on the floor and felt regret. Still he didn't think it would be a good idea to let the Hero of Time know of the treacherous fate that would befall the girl, the girl Rauru had densely believed would not become as important to the Hero as she was now. It was the only reason he didn't say anything, he saw the friendship between them and hoped, prayed that that was all it would lead to; alas it was not meant to be for even now in the glow of chamber of Sages Rauru's sagely powers of light could see through to the boy's heart, where she resided. _Had it been the Princess Zelda…Had it been she, well even she would be a tragic match, what's done is done. We must all take responsibility for our mistakes. _The sage turned his thoughts elsewhere, remembering the message he had to relay to the boy,

"Before that though, you should meet the one who is waiting for you…" Link felt his eyes narrow in suspicion, but could only see the man in front of him. _The one waiting for me? _As if reading his mind Rauru continued. "The one who is waiting for you at the Temple of Time…" Link was about to question the man further, but before he could the whiteness around his vision began to shrink away as the world caved inwards. When it stopped he found himself back in front of the sand temple and Kairen's back to him, as she stared blankly out toward the desert. He stepped forward, "Link we can't forget about what Rauru said" Navi cut in, hurriedly as she hovered in front of his face blocking Kairen from view. Link shooed her away and stepped moved toward her,

"Hey, what's wrong?" He spun her around, what he saw confused, hurt and angered him all at the same time…

Though her eyes were focused on the desert, they seemed glazed over, vacant of any emotion or warmth and from their translucent surfaces, water, tears were falling non-stop, but she didn't seem to notice nor did she acknowledge him standing before her, she only stared out with a look of utter despair gracing her feature. Link felt something inside him snap… again.

* * *

**In Victorville after the Dream **

"_I remember everything Fion'."_

That was what he told her as he embraced her tightly. The weight of his knowledge nearly winded him, _Kairen I'm sorry_, _so sorry. _ He glanced down at the girl in his arms, Fiona. She was confused, he knew she would be, and he knew she'd only get more confused with the story he was about to tell her. He let her go, "Jake, you remember? Truly remember?" He stood up she was looking up at him with disbelieving, yet hopeful eyes. He nodded his head, and offered his hand to Fiona. She took it and he pulled her up from the ground. Jake looked around, scanning the area for people watching or listening in on them. The few people, who were concerned about the two of them earlier, went back to their coffee and conversations as if nothing had ever happened. Jake didn't want to take a chance that they might be listening, "Do you remember that old park we used to hang out in?" He asked her. Fiona frowned, of course she did it was where it all started, and where it all ended…_Why is he asking me this?_ She thought.

"Ye..es?" She replied, bewildered. "Good, we're going there." She gaped at him, "What? But it's almost midnight!" Jake turned back to her, a smirk drifting across his features, for some reason Fiona felt she had seen that smirk somewhere before. She shook it off, "I'm well aware you don't have a curfew Fiona and I don't either so it's fine. If we run into the feds we'll just deal with it then", Jake replied, that smirk still on his face. _What's gotten into him? _Fiona pondered, as she blushed under Jake's playful gaze.

* * *

"You two again?" they had been sitting at the bus stop in silence, a silence that was driving Fiona mad with curiosity when the bus pulled up next to them. Had Fiona not been used to Mike's crazy work schedule she might have questioned how he could be the bus driver to and fro the plaza when they were such long hours, but she was and so she did not question it. This time they were not the only ones on the bus.

An elderly man, with a well crafted walking cane sat in the corner closest to the door; he tipped his head in greeting to Jake and Fiona. Jake tipped his head in return "Hello sir, pleasant evening tonight isn't?" he asked being friendly. "That it is young man. I suggest you keep a watchful eye on your lady there, it's very dangerous for them at night." Jake didn't miss the blush followed by the twitch of her eye at being considered weak from Fiona in his line of vision, but she was talking to Mike "You're a stalker aren't you?" "Me? Who'd want to stalk you?" He smirked at the sound of them bickering like old friends, but it was soon forgotten when he remembered he had met Kairen. _She's really decided she's not coming back. _His gaze still on Fiona, a sad smile crossed his face, but then determination seeped into him _like we're really going to just sit back and watch_. He sat down, Fiona following after him. She was still clueless on what was going on, but Jake knew that they had to hurry, that time was running short, and every second they wasted was a day or so closer to Kairen's…Well he did not want to think about that.

Fiona watched Jake, puzzled beyond her usual amount of confusion, it was worse that her mind was still trying grasp the fact that Jake knew everything she did and possibly even more from the way he was sounding. She turned her attention to look out the window to let her thoughts wander some more. It was a bit unnerving. As she gazed at the scenery passing by she recalled the accident. Jake's accident from four years ago. It was strange he, Kairen and herself began talking again when the three reached high school. Though, by that time Kairen had already forgotten Jake entirely. Fiona wondered how her friend had done it, made herself forget someone that was so close to her. Fiona could not do that, it was as if the existence he had in her mind and heart was too great, and to think her first crush was some kid in kindergarten named Gary- Who would of guessed she would have feelings for the boy she hung out with since he moved in down the street from her with his parents.

Jake's parents were nice people, perhaps too nice if Fiona had something to say on the matter. His mother was Swedish with green eyes and bountiful curls that made her appear young no matter how many years had gone by. His father was German, blonde hair and bright blue eyes and an uncommon Jewish name, Jacob. Jacob and Melissa Ritter, the real deal picture perfect American couple brought together in the fifties, except they were more from the sixties era, go figure.

She remembered how she and Jake had first met, she was five, just starting kindergarten and her sister had just moved to a bigger house on Aunt Ayama's request. Aunt Aya (as they normally called her) was the one who helped pay for their expenses. "Fiona's Mini Fortune Supplier" as Daimen (Fiona remembered bitterly) called her when he found out. Aunt Aya wasn't one for child care, she proved that when she started her own business and lived on her own in her bachelorette pad in LA. It was small, but Aunt Aya wasn't one for excess things when it came to herself. However; her only nieces and nephews were a different story. She was convinced they should always get the best of everything no matter how ridiculous. So the three of them lived in a two story house where Elaine paid around six hundred dollars in rent because Aunt Aya owned the house. On top of that there was the social security benefits Elaine received from taking care of Fiona and her twin brothers.

Fiona met Jake at the park, the park they were heading to, but before her mind could drift off into memories any further Jake nudged her and told her it was their stop. She nodded and they got off the bus.

Sometime later they were back on their street. The silence was deafening to Fiona and she kept finding her eyes straying over to Jake who was the cause of the silence. He hadn't said a thing not once since they made it off the bus and he seemed deep in thought the entire way. She clutched her purse, her hands in front of her as she walked, unsure whether to look forward down, to the side or at the boy next to her. The night sky was beginning to get cloudy; a sure sign that it was going to rain which Fiona found interesting considering the forecast was supposed to be clear skies and a bright and sunny morning the day after. She frowned; _Kyle always said they can never get the weather right _"We're here." Fiona blinked, her heart jumping for a split second from the sudden introduction of sound, a voice even, other than her own rapid thoughts. Her mind pulled her to see the site in front of her, and there was the tree. She gasped,

"Our old hang out" her words hung in the air for moment as her mind tried to catch up to what she was saying. Jake was near the tree, gazing up at it when he turned to face her, "it's much more than that" he replied stepping towards Fiona again. "So, now will you tell me what's going on?" Fiona asked the curiosity she held now reaching its breaking point. Jake didn't say anything at first, then he took a breath…"It all started with the accident, the day I died."

* * *

**His story**

He would've told the two he would be fine on his own…

He would've told them he was safe…

That he would see them the next day, but that wasn't how life worked…

No fate had something more…

For the thirteen year old boy,

Jake.

Von.

Ritter.

* * *

**February 10, 1999 18:04 **

He could see a group of people dressed in light blue, he could hear their voices, but he wasn't sure where he was. For some reason he was above them, near the ceiling, He didn't know why, but he just took it as so. The people on the floor, they were frantic. Yet, there seemed an almost cruel coldness to their ways of talking. As if they were used to this type of pressure. He felt his mind start to go over what he knew last:

"_Is he okay, hey kid, answer me?" _A voice he remembered from the past, many of them followed by scenes that passed by so quickly he could barely grasp what was going on. Black asphalt, a red light, his neighborhood, a silver Acura (he couldn't tell what year), he was seeing it from the floor. The car looked so much bigger than he remembered _who owned it again?_ He found his present self thinking, though the memory of him he was reliving had no such thoughts, only pain and worry about his skateboard lying not too far away from where he was sprawled, the picture underneath being a symbol he had drawn for fun that no one but Karina and Fiona knew about- the Triforce. The flashes stopped and he was returned to the present.

"Dr. Azizian the patient is slipping, we're losing him!" one shouted to the figure with what Jake remembered from the Medical Dramas his mother loved so much to be a scalpel. Everyone else stood in an assembly line fashion on either side of the patient. The patient was unconscious, as was needed with their head cut open and their brain exposed to the sterile air of what _he _now realized as an Operation room. Was it strange it didn't bother him that the patient was himself? Jake wondered that. Then the whiteness took over his vision again, the recalling continued:

"_Frank he's not breathing! Oh god, I think I might hav-", _everything was blurry, he couldn't see, but the memory him showed the present him what his eyes had seen. At that time his eyes had shown him the bottom of his skateboard, and symbol on it faintly glowing, but his eyes had to be playing tricks on him right? _Where am I? _He, at present thought. He was locked in a memory. He could hear the whispering of people, but they sounded so muffled and incomprehensible as if he was hearing them through a funnel. "_Maki, don't you dare blame yourself, this isn't your fault it's mine got it?" _A young teenage girl was crying. That he could hear, but her boyfriend wasn't much help if that was what he was. "_Frank, you have to be nicer she just had her first-_""_There is no need to be nicer it wasn't her fault!" _No, it was her older brother judging by the tone and youth in the voice, too young to be a father. The memory faded, and he was back to the present.

"Azizian!" one of the watching interns shouted in urgency, the one in their voice held genuine care. "Rebecca, calm yourself, or I'll have you thrown out of the room," Azizian replied, his voice emotionless as he continued cutting into the head of Jake's body. Jake grimaced, looking down at the heart rate monitor connected to the physical arm his spirit didn't need. He realized he was in the process of dying; the doctor didn't seem to care. That didn't reassure Jake in the slightest. Then he felt it, a pull to the beyond.

_Do you sense your awakening?_

A voice, why did he feel like he _knew _that voice? Curious, he followed and it led him past the operation room into the darkness surrounding him, the darkness of his mind…

_To gain that what you lost, you must lose something in return. Do you accept this price?_

The voice said to him. Jake felt his head clear with understanding and before him materialized three women. They looked around twenty or so years old. However, at first glance nothing about them seemed to stand out. The one in the middle had long black hair, her eyes a striking blue, but the look in them seemed serene as if nothing could ever move her. The woman's features were soft and graceful almost like water. The woman to her right was the exact opposite, copper hair done up in a ponytail and eyes shaped like almonds, brown like them too. Her features sharp and her lips formed into a straight line. The last one had shoulder length locks of wavy golden blonde hair. She was standing a bit on the carefree side, her green eyes giving off the feeling of youth and daring nature. Her mouth was formed into a small half smirk. Their appearances seemed normal, but Jake felt a power radiating from them, a sense of all knowing.

"_Jake, do not be so surprised, you know us." _ The black haired woman spoke, her eyes on the boy. Jake knew this, "_Nayru"_ he replied in disbelief. The woman nodded at him, "_It is I" _Jake's eyes switched over to the other two women, "_Din and Farore", _they nodded. "_You're real?" _"_You have reason to doubt?" _Jake shook his head, "_I'm dreaming" _Din cut in, "_You are dead this is no dream" _Farore sighed _"We need to drop such news softly Din_" It was obvious they were sisters, "_The Goddesses of Hyrule" _Jake stated breathlessly. Nayru nodded her head, "_Yes, we've come because you cannot die yet." "And because he was just born you see?" _Farore got whacked over the head by Din as she continued where Nayru left off "_You must both live or the other will die" _Jake stared at them confused. Whether he was dead or not they failed at making any sense. "_We see you are confused, it is to be expected." "Okay then…" _Nayru raised her hand, _"We will show you what will happen, but in order to see you must lose the memory of those you hold dear." "_What? No!" Jake replied, his thoughts immediately going to Karina and Fiona, especially Fiona. He was planning to confess to her on Valentine's Day, call him a romantic, but that seemed like the best day for it- plus he just realized how much he cared for her. How long had it been that he had mistaken his brotherly feelings for Karina as a crush? "_I can't do that._" He firmly refused. Nayru smiled sadly, "_Child, you do not get a choice." "What do you mean?" _His eyes narrowed, angry at the women before him.

"_She means exactly what she says we are not giving you the choice we're only telling you what has to happen before we bring you back." _Farore replied lazily, her left hand on her hip as she spoke. Din folded her arms across her chest "_You may not comprehend this so we will show you and send the knowledge into your being", _she said, the three sisters of divinity joined hands. Jake heard their voices in his head combined as one. "_You are among our item. The girl Karina Emit Aniraco, her real name is Kairen Time Ocarina. She is the chosen vessel to obtain and give life to the Ocarina of Time as her grandmother before her was required to do so." _Jake blinked, what they were saying was strange, but the images that were being pushed into his mind for him to better understand scared him, in all of them he saw fear, pain, and betrayal emotions and situations Karina, Kairen, who looked older, would be going through. He saw Daimen and Linae, their true names spoken to him through the goddesses' many voices, him and then…He knew.

"_No way, I'm-"_The Goddesses unlinked hands and looked at him. _"Yes, my child you are" _Nayru replied to Jake's unspoken question. "_This is why we cannot allow you to die, we will bring you back now and when you awaken this knowledge will be lost to you along with the memories of those you care the most for until the pieces have been set in motion." _Jake started to protest, anger reaching to lash out from within his spirit, "_I didn't-""As we said before, you do not have choice with knowledge comes price, now awaken." _

Jake awoke to the sound of his mother weeping, sitting next to him, and holding his hand. His father was holding her in an embrace from behind as he held a hand on her shoulder in comfort. Jake called out to them "Mom? Dad?" They looked up, his mother immediately let out more sobs, but this time they were of relief and joy and his father looked on in shock and soon after let out a sigh of relief as he let go of his wife who immediately crushed her baby boy in a hug only mothers who truly cared for their children could manage. His father looked on and smiled at the sight as he stood silently with the two loves of his life. Jake felt like something was missing, but he didn't know what until his eyes fell on the two younger girls that were respectively standing off to the side, he wouldn't remember the moment. Remember when he destroyed their friendship for the next four years with a simple question, _"Who are you?"_

* * *

"Wow…" Fiona replied as Jake finished his story. They were sitting on the bench a ways from the big tree. Jake had his hands together as he leaned forward staring at the floor from all his guilt. Fiona laughed, trying to change the mood, "Had you told me that before all this happened I might not have believed you" she replied looking up at the stars, her laughter died in her throat though the moment she remembered Kairen. "So, what was it they told you?" she asked leaning forward to see Jake's face. "That's the strange part. They didn't need to tell me, it was as if I already knew the minute they appeared." Fiona blinked, "So you _knew _you were another form of Link from the get go huh? I guess that explains your Legend of Zelda obsession" Jake looked appalled, "No! Not like…I don't know, after the dreams and seeing Kairen but never seeing the actual _Link _and then remembering what the Goddesses said the night I died. It just, it made sense." Fiona got up from the bench and eyed Jake, "Well, you do sort of look like him" she commented off-handedly, Jake looked up at her. "Of course I only saw him when he was still ten years old, but even then I see the resemblance." She smiled; Jake picked up on her teasing. "Very funny, but not important right now" His laughter died and his face got serious. "We need to, I feel like we need to help Kairen" Fiona raised an eyebrow. "How do you propose we do that?" she asked not seeing how it was possible and feigning lightheartedness, "I mean. We don't even know how to get there."

"Not true" Jake cut in, standing up. "I do know, it's that" He pointed to the tree. "Come again?" "The tree, there used to be one like it in Hyrule. It's the connection between here and there plus, me. I am also a connection" Fiona looked skeptical, "You're not just pulling my leg are you? Kairen had a pendant to get there we don't have any type of item like that." Jake shook his head, "It wasn't the pendant that allowed her to get there. It was that she had a piece of the soul from the Ocarina of Time, which was the pendant. All of the Ocarina's have it, Daimen and Linae too." Fiona raised an eyebrow, "And you know all this because?" Jake smirked, "We're connected, he and I""And by he, you mean Link. Okay how does _he _know this?" Jake's smirk widened, "He doesn't, but his spirit does." Fiona shook her head, "You lost me," "I don't plan to ever again." Jake replied, "Was that a confession?" Fiona asked dryly. "Would you like it to be?""Not the time for it Jake" Fiona replied lazily. "Good point, anyway are you ready?" he asked, stepping up to the tree. "Ready? Ready for what?" Fiona asked. Jake smirked, Fiona didn't like it, "Jake what are y-"He pulled her to him and put his hand on the tree then without warning, he kissed her full on the lips. Fiona's eyes widened and then shut on their own accord. She felt the air around them suddenly shift, and it almost felt like she was moving while standing still, but then that could've just been the butterflies in her stomach trying to take flight from the fact that Jake was kissing her, _he's kissing me, he's kissing me! _The little voice in the back of her head said before reality crashed back down on her as she remembered Kairen. She felt the wind start to die down and Jake pulled away from her.

"Glad you enjoyed it" Fiona's eyes snapped open. "What, what do you mean?" She asked, feeling a blush coming across her features, but it faded when she took in the familiar sight before her. She couldn't believe it. "How did we ge-""The tree, me kissing you in order to join our souls for the trip" Jake replied shrugging. "Oh" Fiona replied feeling suddenly embarrassed for getting lost in the kiss earlier. Jake smirked, "Though I _did _mean to kiss you. I've been waiting since I was thirteen" Fiona rolled her eyes at that comment, "Again Jake, not th-", and then she noticed his attire. It had changed drastically; in fact it was a tunic just like Link wore only Jake's was midnight blue, including the hat. His pants were still tan and the boots were still brown. She felt her inner boy loving self whistle in approval and mentally slapped herself, chiding her mind that now was not the time to think of such things with Kairen in danger. Of course, the gaping she was doing did not go unnoticed by Jake who smirked more. Then she noticed she wasn't a fairy. "Hey why am I-""You, and I share a soul now, is why you're not a fairy" Jake replied, shifting the tunic around and tightening his gauntlets as if he had always worn them and then Fiona noticed his ears, they were Hylian. "How come you take the form of a Hylian?""Because I'm connected to this world and my form in this world is a Hylian, you however are not that's why you would take the form of a fairy if you arrived here the same way you did with Kairen last time. Though, if you really want to be a fairy just remember yourself as one and you'll change" Fiona quirked and eyebrow, "You knowing all of this is scary, you know that right?""No, the fact I remember this from dreams I used to have, now _that _is scary."

Fiona looked around; they were in Lon Lon Ranch, in middle of the horse corral. Her clothing was that of a hylian as well, only it was a long purple skirt and a white long sleeve top that was sewn onto a bodice that made her appear taller and matched the mahogany of her boots. Her hair was down, and strapped around her was a small pouch, but Fiona guessed it could hold a lot more than it appeared to. Her gaze drifted to the sky, just like the sky at home it was cloudy and foretold of what Fiona thought of as a major headache, but was really more like "The End of All that Has Begun", Fiona would rather call it a headache because it took the seriousness out of it and it made her feel like she could actually try and get Kairen back. Unlike Jake she wasn't hopeful, not in the least especially now that she knew the Goddesses of this world had gone as far as erasing her and Kairen from Jake's memory in order to keep Jake in the dark about who he was in addition to being Jake Von Ritter and to keep Kairen from knowing about her own "destiny" (Fiona was starting to hate that word as much as she hated cooking, baking was a different story) until the time was right., for them.

Fiona felt a droplet of water touch her forehead as she stared up at the sky, it was drizzling. Another one landed on her face a few seconds afterwards. "Jake, it's starting to rain." She said, but then she heard another voice "Who's there?" it was a girl's voice. "Link?" A red head, one Fiona didn't think she'd see for a long while stepped into the corral. Jake spun around. "Oh, I'm sorry" Malon gasped, seeing the error of her sight. "I thought you were someone else, how did you get here?" Jake didn't say anything just watched her, eyes drifting over in the direction of Hyrule Castle, or Ganondorf's fortress as Fiona now remembered it was called. "You're going there?" Jake nodded his head; Fiona raised an eyebrow, _why wasn't he speaking? _"But, that's a dangerous place to go! Come, come inside it's going to rain anyway" Jake smiled and shook his head and then he looked to Fiona. "We have to" She replied to Malon's questioning gaze, "Our friend needs us" and then Jake pulled her after him and out the gate. She recognized the familiar sight of Malon shrinking in the distance behind her as Jake led them out, out into the fields of Hyrule, in the drizzling that was slowly increasing to an actual rain, Fiona feared the chill that had run down her spine earlier.

* * *

"Kairen, what happened?" He shook her, she seemed to come to as she finally looked up at him, but it wasn't any more comforting. Her eyes were more than empty. They appeared dead. The look she was giving him didn't make up for it either; it was as if she didn't even acknowledge him as anyone close to her. This angered Link. "Hey! What happened?" he demanded, shaking her once more. She didn't respond just looked at him, past him, to something he couldn't see and it was driving him up the wall. _Did she know? Know about Daimen? _He asked himself, inexplicable fear creeping up in the back of his mind and heart on what that could do to her. "Kairen, Kairen I know you can hear me", he growled, "Answer me!" he shouted she said nothing. All she did was switch her gaze to his feet. Link gritted his teeth, tightening his fists as he let go of her. She stood before him like a lifeless doll. "Link…" Navi was worried, Link could tell why. He was losing it with everything ever since he returned from the past and then Kairen disappeared, again. He was expecting her to be the same, smile at him, ask him how it felt to defeat Rova. He would have even taken her anger over this! Anything other than her dull eyes and limp yet conscious body that he now faced.

The anger dissipated, replaced with worry. Link felt himself struggling with how to express it. He moved towards her, desperate now he reached out to her and pulled her into an embrace, holding her as tightly as he could, "C'mon say something, anything…Please." He begged his voice just above a whisper as he spoke in her ear. He held her tighter, now because he felt she'd fade away if he let her go. This was worse than when he thought she was dead, because here she stood, alive and yet there was nothing in her eyes. All he could see was his own reflection. "You've…You have to- don't keep me in the dark. I, I…" he didn't know why the words wouldn't come up. It should have been easy, easy to spill what his heart had been telling him for awhile now and yet, it seemed like the wrong moment at the same time. Though, for some reason he felt it had to be now, not later- now.

Here in this desert with the sand whipping around them foretelling a coming storm. He held her, if possible tighter. "I'm…" his words died on his lips again, _what am I doing? _He thought, suddenly second guessing what he was going to say. Kairen moved in his unknown to him loosened embrace to look up at him, life seemed to have seeped into her eyes again. "I..." Link was starting to doubt whether he should say what he was about to say. His eyes strayed off to the side, looking at Kairen and then at the sand and back at Kairen again. She looked at him in confusion, but Link was just glad that she had somewhat returned.

He hears himself laugh, feels a grin on his face, but it's all a cover from how much this is taking out of him, "Do I really need to say it?" he asks her, hoping she'd grant him with the answer 'No', but instead she stares silently at him, gaze unwavering and Link feels like he'd rather have the her that was unable to look him in the eye because she was afraid he hated her, avoiding his eyes because now it felt like he was exposed. That her eyes, when full of life like they were now, could see through every nook and cranny in not only his mind, but his heart as well. "You're…It's not Zelda that I-"He cut himself off, rolling his eyes and mentally berating himself for being such a coward when it came to his own feelings. That's when he decided, she didn't see it coming not even a bit, but he knew from what he remembered seeing the man and the woman at the fountain seven years ago that he wanted to do this for awhile now- He kissed her.

He'd never done something like this before, he was going by memory. How he saw the two dancing at the fountain and kissing that one time in his youth. Yet, after the first few seconds, he abandoned that memory and did what felt right to him, what the feelings in his being were pushing him to do. Telling her by the touching of their lips what he couldn't seem to bring himself to say in words. He tightened his hold around her waist, and he heard Navi fluttering around as she watched the whole thing from above, heard her muttering, and though he couldn't hear what she was saying, he felt himself smirk in the kiss at her disapproval. Kairen seemed to respond back to him, so he held her closer as close as they could get that was, and whether she knew it or not she had wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into the kiss more, which of course made Link smirk even more so. This all happened in less than a minute, but it was the longest and most enjoyable few seconds of Link's young life so far. Then, Kairen suddenly pulled away.

Navi's fluttering about was starting to bug Link as she darted left and right, her glow flickering ever so slightly. His gaze fell on the girl in his arms, suddenly fearful of what he had initiated, what they both had done, but he saw the look her eyes that made him feel slightly better. She was happy, "…Link, I-"she froze, staring off into nothing again and Link was afraid this time he wouldn't be able to pull her out... He looked at her, anxious yet still expecting an answer to what his kiss had already told her, but then the happiness faded from her eyes and he swore he heard the wind pick up.

She bit her lip and then she looked down. Link, worried now loosened the embrace again and that's when she looked up at him. Link saw pain reflected in her eyes, but he was confused why it was there to begin with. "You're wrong…You love Princess Zelda." She started to pull herself away from him, taking his arms off from around her waist. Kairen put her hand to his face, Link searched her eyes confused, and worried about the answer he could sense she was about to give him. "And it's better, because I don't feel the same way for you." _You're lying, why are you lying? _His thoughts say though he knows on his face and in his eyes he is the picture of shock and disbelief. He was hurt, she could see that, but he knew she thought it was because she rejected him and not because he could see in her eyes that it was causing her too much pain, to the point where she wanted to cry, to reject him.

_You're lying…_

_But..._

_Why are you lying?_

* * *

Soundtrack for the Chapter:

Dying Light- Conjure one

Touched Heartstrings- Gundam Wing OP 2

Kindertotenlied- Soul Eater [Original Score 2]

Apparition- Soul Eater [Original Score 2]

Apology- Safetysuit

Here to Stay- Bleach [Original Score 2]

Sam Understands- Supernatural [Season 1 Score]

The Clock- The Movie Tomb Raider [The Original Score]

Nightmare- Supernatural [Season 1 Score]

He Can't Speak- Supernatural [Season 1 Score]

A Window to the Past- Harry Potter III & the Prisoner of Azkaban [Original Score]

Camellia- Soul Eater [Original Score 1]


	25. 24: Pieces Come Together, Pieces Break

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Legend of Zelda related.**

**Claimer: I own everything not Zelda related.**

**Chapter released June 14 2010 4:29 a.m**

* * *

Chapter 24 Pieces Come Together, Pieces Break

It hurt, it hurt so badly, but I managed to do it. If we chose to ride Azure and Epona to the Temple of Time it probably would have been a very awkward trip. However, it wasn't. The first thing Link did after I initially denied him was bring out the Ocarina. I didn't say anything for fear that the true answer I had to his feelings would surface and I wouldn't be able to go through with what I now knew was about as inevitable as the rain that wanted to fall from the sky, correction was falling from the sky.

As I stood outside the Temple, (having sensed Zelda's presence the minute we arrived) leaning against its walls I raised my head to the sky, closed my eyes, and let the rainfall trickle down my face. I was different, I could feel it. I felt like something was taken from me and now I was nothing. _Was this a side effect of being an item? _I thought bitterly, but where emotion should have been there was emptiness. It left me in my pondering for what felt like an eternity. My fingers were digging into the brick walls of the Temple, as if I might plunge into the dark depths of my mind if I let go of it. Ironically, I was tied to the Temple I was clinging to; tied by the stone on my forehead and the instrument that Link carried. I turned to face the wall, crying now, beating it with closed fists, blaming it, wanting to blame someone, and having no one to blame. My hands stopped their beating, and I slunk to the floor, hair in my face, knuckles bleeding, sobbing.

* * *

Link had arrived at the Temple with Kairen and Navi. The minute they arrived, Kairen had excused herself, against Link's unspoken wishes, outside. Link stood on the platform of the Triforce. He was impatient to see who it was that was waiting for him, but at the same time he was anxious for Kairen because of the state she was in. It was scaring him to point where he wanted to demand her to tell him what she was hiding, but he knew that wouldn't do anything. If anything it would probably cause her to close up even more to him than she already had. The only semi-reassuring thing was that, she loved him. He knew this, even though she denied it. The very evidence was in how she tried to redirect his feelings back to Zelda, as if telling him (really herself) that he loved Zelda would make _her_, denying her _own_ feelings hurt less. Link didn't want to deal with this, the feeling that she was keeping something from him, not because she feared him knowing, but that he was better off not knowing. In other words, she was protecting him. She knew, he knew, knew very well that he was being sincere about his feelings toward her. He had _shown _her in the depths of his kiss just how much she meant to him, and that was where she let her guard down. As he let his feelings for her show through that display, she had unconsciously done the same. Link had felt the feelings, _her _feelings seeping through it as she responded to him. Those feelings were as deep as his were, and he'd have to be blind not to realize that.

"I have been waiting for you, Link" _Sheik? _Link spun around, back to the entrance. Sure, enough there was Sheik. Link could have said he was expecting this, but he really wasn't, for once. Navi rested on his shoulder. He had to commend his fairy friend. She had put up with a lot from him. Including his anger and confusion over his own emotions, it was a wonder how the fairy had done managed to stick by his side for so long. "Link, the Hero of Time" Sheik continued, standing in the door way. "You have overcome many hardships and awakened six sages." _Why does everyone keep repeating the same thing? I know I saved them what else? _Link thought, though he kept his face in front of the wise Sheikah. "And now you have a final challenge, a showdown with Ganondorf, the King of Evil…" _That's right, _Link smirked, thinking about how he would love to get back at the "Evil King" for all kinds of things. "Before that I have things I want to tell only to you. Please listen." Link saw a gleam in the Sheikah's scarlet eyes, as if he was confessing something. Link hated to admit it, but he was curious.

* * *

**In the fields of Hyrule**

"Why didn't you say anything to her!" Fiona asked, freeing her hand from Jake's grip and stopping to look at him. They had travelled at least a mile in silence and Fiona's hand was starting to feel clammy from his grip. The drizzling had turned to rain only moments ago and already Fiona could feel the water weighing down her hair. "We're not- I'm not supposed to be here, any contact with people _he's_ met from me can result in severe consequences…" He looked away, "I really don't want to find out what those might be either." He looked back at her, searching her face for understanding. Fiona gazed back at him, unsure. She sighed, "Jake, I'm not sure about this, what if we're too late? The time is different here anyway. We're probably going to-"His eyebrows scrunched in frustration, "Don't say that, please..." His face gave away worry and desperation, "Not you..." He took her hands in his and made her look into his eyes. "She's already breaking Fion', someone needs to have faith in her, and we're the only people who can do that." He replied his eyes pleading for her to understand, Fiona sighed, and pulled her hands away from him. "We're not the only ones. She has-""He doesn't know," Jake replied, already knowing who she was talking about. "What?""He doesn't know. He has an idea that something is up with her, but he doesn't know. She hasn't told him and I don't think she's _going _to tell him either. She plans to keep it from him until it's all over" They were walking again, Jake scanning their surroundings silently so he didn't alarm Fiona. It was dangerous out in the field. Fiona noticed his unease. "Hey, switching into my fairy form and letting me ride on your shoulder might help with the fatigue" she suggested playfully, though in truth she really was getting tired. Jake sighed, "You could tell that easily huh?" Fiona said nothing, just shook her head and let herself change forms. "Happy?" she resisted the want to gag at her own, yet again squeaky voice. Jake smirked "Very" Fiona rolled her eyes, not that Jake could see and sat on his shoulder. Jake turned away from her, faced the field. From where they were it would take the entire night, and up until midday…He only hoped it would be enough.

* * *

**In the Temple of Time**

"Another unknown legend of the Triforce passed down by the Sheikahs…" Sheik went on to explain the story of the Triforce and those seeking it. He explained how if one with an evil heart tried to obtain the Triforce the realm would be pulled into chaos and if the person was of pure heart, an era of peace; because the Triforce mirrors the hearts of the ones who obtain it. However, there had to be a balance between the three bestowed traits of the Goddesses, Power, Wisdom and Courage in the person who obtained the Triforce in order to enter the Sacred Realm. That individual needed all three traits with equal value for if they were not of equal value the Triforce would split and the trait the individual both desired and had the most of would obtain the piece with that trait. The other pieces would be given to those chosen by destiny. Link stepped forward as soon as the Sheikah finished, there was more to the story, he could tell by the look on the red-eyed man's face.

"Seven years ago, Ganondorf, the King of Thieves used the door you opened in the Temple of Time and entered the Sacred Realm." Link guessed this already, remembering all the things Rauru had told him when he first woke up, _how else was the evil king able to gain the upper hand so easily? _He thought bitterly, trying to hide it the best he could in front of the unsuspecting Sheikah. "But when he laid his hands on the Triforce, the legend came true. The Triforce separated into three parts. Only the _Triforce of Power_ remained in Ganondorf's hands." Link rolled his eyes in the back of his mind, _the man was bent on gaining power it's not exactly all that surprising _he thought finding himself getting annoyed with continuing to be told things he already thought of.

It was as if the Sages and the Sheikah before him thought him incapable of thinking on his own. "The strength of the Triforce of Power enabled him to become a mighty, evil King, but his dark ambitions were not satisfied. To gain complete mastery of the world, Ganondorf started looking for those Chosen by destiny to hold the other two parts." He paused, biting his lip, but his eyes were unflinching as the Sheikah looked on at Link. Link was beginning to feel uncomfortable under his scrutiny. "The one who holds the Triforce of Courage is…You Link!" Did he see this coming? As strange as it sounded, he did the minute the Sheikah started talking about the second legend of the Triforce Link had felt that the power of Triforce was somehow within him. "And the other one who holds the Triforce of Wisdom…is the Seventh Sage, who is destined to be the leader of them all…"

Link watched the Sheikah as he raised his arm over his head. A bright yellow light engulfed and Link was torn between running toward the Sheikah to see if he was okay and standing where he was and watching whatever would happen unfold. He chose the latter. When the yellow light faded, it was not Sheik standing before him anymore. In fact this person was…_But…no… Zelda? _

It was indeed Zelda in all of her splendor. She, like he, Kairen, and Malon had grown considerably. She was taller, thinner, and prettier than she was as a child the chubbiness in her face had slimmed down while her golden hair reached down to her waist in ringlets. Her figure had curved more in the places that girl figures did. Her original purple and blue dress had been switched out for a bright pink gown with golden shoulder plating. The dress itself faded into soft, pale pink as it worked its way down. Her arms were covered in soft pink gloves that looked to be made of the finest silk, just like her dress. On her ears Link could see golden Triforce earrings that matched the sash tied around Zelda's waist similar to Rova's only it had the Hyrule Crest on it. However, what drew Link in the most from her appearance were her eyes, the brightest shade of cerulean that Link remembered from his childhood, and a golden circlet adorned in jewels that reminded him of Kairen's. Zelda was watching him inspect her with a serene expression.

"I apologize for meeting you in disguise, but it was necessary to hide from the King of Evil. Please forgive me." She said, Link was speechless, shocked unable to think for about a minute as his mind started piecing everything together. He brought himself back from his ponderings and smiled at her as reassurance that was she was forgiven. She started to walk toward him, "On that day seven years ago Ganondorf attacked the castle. I saw you as I was escaping Hyrule Castle with Impa. I then entrusted the Ocarina to you. As long as you had the Ocarina in you possession, I thought that Ganondorf could never enter the Sacred Realm but…He had already obtained two pieces of the Ocarina." This intrigued Link, so he listened more intently. "You know them as Linae and Daimen. As I am sure you know they too have a stone similar to Kairen's held within a jewelry type container. Linae's was a bracelet and Daimen's, a ring" Link had noticed this. It was one of the first things he had noticed on that day seven years ago. All three of them had a piece of jewelry that almost seemed to match them and whenever any of them used their abilities it would glow. "The stones in these pieces are of the same material of the Ocarina of Time, but it's a lot more complicated than that..." Link didn't like where this was going.

Zelda was looking at him in all seriousness, but instead of continuing she changed the subject as if thinking it better not to tell him. "Something I could never expect happened…After you opened the door of time the Master Sword sealed you away in the Sacred Realm..." She stopped in front of him, and he could see her features clearer now that they were but an arm's width apart. Link eyed her steadily seeing that he was half a head taller than her now instead of the few inches he had over her before. She was looking up at him in silence. He wanted to know what it was she was going to tell him, what she felt would be too much for him since he had a sneaky suspicion it had a lot to do with Kairen- whatever this something was and the fact both Kairen and Zelda seemed to know what it was and wouldn't tell him…Irked Link to no end. _Why won't they tell me? _He thought trying to decipher the cryptic look on the Princess' face before him.

She turned away from him with her next words, eyes shut in pain and her hand on her cheek, "...Your spirit remained in the Sacred Realm…" _Again with obvious things_, Link complained inwardly. ""And then the Triforce fell into Ganondorf's hands. He went on to invade the Sacred Realm by heightening his powers and becoming the Evil King. When he reached the Sacred Realm it became a world of evil. Evil, that I had prophesied as child would take over the kingdom, but by sheer coincidence these things happened" Link blinked, not understanding how prophesy could be considered a coincidence if it was always meant to happen, but he didn't question the Princess, guessing she worded it that way for some other reason. "I passed myself off as a Sheikah and hoped that you would return, I waited for seven years." When Zelda turned to face him again she had opened her eyes and clasped her hands in front of her. Her face was brightened by a sincere smile. "And now…you are back. The dark age ruled by Ganondorf the Evil King will end!" Link smirked, but said nothing as she continued. "The six sages will open the sealed door and lure Ganondorf back into the Sacred Realm. I will then seal the door to the Sacred Realm from this world thus Ganondorf the Evil King will vanish from Hyrule" She said. Link believed it, he always had that feeling from her, a born leader and not just because she was the Princess of his homeland either, it was in her eyes even knowing that she carried the so-called Triforce of Wisdom was no surprise to him. "Link... in order to do this I need your courage again. Please protect me while I do my part." She requested. The smirk on Link's face widened, "Of course" he replied feeling jittery at just standing around in temple when he could be on his way to the "Evil King" as they wasted time here, but then again…_How would I even go about it? _Zelda answered his unspoken question, "And here is a weapon that can penetrate the Evil King's defenses…the power given to the chosen ones…" Link felt himself leaning closer to her, eager to see what the power was."The sacred piercing of Light!" Then she started to summon said arrows and bright yellow light enveloped her.

* * *

_Magic _

My head jerked up, seeing a mixture of emerald and ice blue rays emanating from the stone on my circlet, or the entire thing really. Inwardly I groaned, _what was Zelda thinking, using magic so close to __**his **__lair? _ I knew they were coming for me, not her, me. They wanted it to be over as much as the stone was beckoning for them to come. Come hither to their deaths not that I planned to carry out with _its_ wishes. I would rather die by their hands than raise even finger to them, but I didn't have that choice anymore. I knew this. I could sense Zelda using very powerful magic and I knew that if I could sense it there was no doubt that Ganondorf himself and both Daimen and Linae sensed it as well. Which meant, the reason why I was sensing them…was because they were on their way. More than anything at the moment I feared for Zelda's safety and immediately scrambled to my feet and dashed into the temple, hoping to warn she and Link if they did not already know that they would be having company very soon…

* * *

Zelda had just given Link the arrows when a rumbling sounded through the temple. Zelda was surprised. Link became alarmed; knowing only one way rumbling could be taking place…_Linae. _It was silent now there was no rumbling if, but for a moment before it started up again. Zelda met his eyes, "That rumbling…It can't be?"

"Link! Zelda!" Kairen burst through the front doors of the Temple just as Princess Zelda became encased in a giant pink crystal. Kairen froze, eyes wide in horror, and Link's suspicions were confirmed by the look on the other girl's face. She was too late, a voice rang out. "Princess Zelda…You foolish traitor!" the voice alone sent ripples of anger through Link's being, but instead shouting back at the voice. He moved toward the crystal encasing Zelda, banging on it, trying to break it with his fists. He knew it was in vain, but it made him feel better knowing he was at least trying to do something about it then just standing there and listening to the Warlock taunt him with his incessant gloating. "I commend you for avoiding my pursuit for seven long years." Zelda, though frozen in her crystal prison widened her eyes in shock. Link continued to bang on the crystal prison and Kairen's attention was on the doors for some reason. "But you let your guard down…I knew you would appear if I let this kid wander around!" Link's pounding fists started to get heavier as he tried to drown out the hideous laughter of the man he hated more than anyone, though Daimen came pretty close after him. Link wondered where the psycho brother of Kairen was, he knew that Linae was nearby and honestly he wondered how she was because the last time he saw her she seemed to still have that piece of her old self that made her a being with compassion, although he doubted any of that was even left for Kairen seeing how much the younger girl wanted to kill her elder sister the last time they met.

A shock of energy zapped Zelda within the crystal and she cried out as her head snapped back. Link, worried started to call out to her "Zelda! Zelda! Zelda!" It was no use, her eyes had slid shut in pain at first and then in sleep. She was unconscious. Kairen had turned away from the door to glance back at Zelda and looked up at the ceiling where the voice was coming from, glaring. "My only mistake was to slightly underestimate the power of this kid…" _Kid?_ It was getting to him, Link gritted his teeth and tried once again to break the crystal prison, it didn't budge and then it started to lift up into the air. "No…it was not the kid's power I misjudged it was the power of the Triforce of Courage!" Link was glaring up at the ceiling now as if that would somehow make his anger known to the egocentric king that Link wanted to by now bash his skull in with his bare hands if he was allowed close enough. The Warlock was severely underestimating him, that was what Link thought and when the time came, that would be the man's downfall. "But, with the Triforce of Wisdom that Zelda has…When I obtain these two Triforces…then I will be the true ruler of the world!" Kairen was silent, it was unnerving to Link because she had been since they left the desert, and right now she was glaring, glaring so fiercely up at the ceiling if Link didn't know better he would have thought Kairen wanted to take the privilege of being able to set the king straight, from him. There was that fire he knew, burning in her eyes. Only it seemed to be fueled by something unattainable by normal circumstances, loss.

"If you want to rescue Zelda, come to my castle!" His voice rang out once more before his laughter cackled and the crystal with Zelda's unconscious form inside disappeared from sight. Link turned back to Kairen, but saw her gaze directed at the doorway and it was as if it slowly clicked in his head why she was acting so strangely. "You know, I've always hated how he's just so sure of himself" Linae was leaning up against the wall, arms folded across her as she looked down from the ceiling. Link made to talk to her, but Kairen cut him off before he could even try. "Link, go save Zelda" she said, the first thing she had said to him directly in a long time. "Yeah, let us have a nice sisterly chat" Linae sneered, glaring at her sister, but there was something different about Kairen. Her gaze was cold, almost empty, Link didn't like it especially the finality in her voice. "Link, you heard her let's go!" Navi was already heading toward the door, the only way in and out that Linae was barring with her body. Navi hesitated. Linae scoffed, "Please, I'm not here for either you. Anything I tried against the _Hero of Time _would be in vain anyway." Link looked to Kairen one last time; "Go" she replied to his questioning gaze. Link closed his eyes sealing his decision to do as she asked. He opened his eyes again, feeling his head clear of all the doubt he had of her, at least for that moment. He nodded and ran past Linae. As promised, the younger girl did nothing, even stepped away from the doors to let him pass.

When he got out of the temple he sped toward the once beautiful Hyrule Castle, knowing to expect the worst. A nagging feeling in the back of his mind was telling him to go back to Kairen and make sure she was alright, but he'd already decided what he would do. There was no turning back, besides. _Wouldn't want to keep the host waiting, _Link thought.

* * *

_That was nice of you to let him pass._ I thought, feeling nothing in even the thoughts. "Well, it was better than facing the disappointment that I can't even rip his face off!" Linae replied bitterly, obviously reading my mind. She was back to being twisted, whatever her Mentor Iane had done had obviously worked. She looked me in the eye, I looked to her. "You know now don't you?" she asked. It was a question, but I knew she already knew the answer if she was prodding my mind already._ I still don't want to, we're not…We're family! _"You see, this is what I have always hated about you and Daimen." She started to walk towards me and I saw her bracelet was glowing. She was getting ready to attack. "You both act like family is the most important, but whenever I needed you _neither _of you were there!" She struck, pulling the floor of the Temple up and sending a chunk flying towards me. I had a split second to react and summoned a barrier of my own energy that had become more powerful after the last medallion was added, though I knew it was from my own doing. The earth, metal and all dissolved into molted dust at my feet. _I'm not going to fight you. _'_You better if you have any hope at all in actually surviving this!'_ Her thoughts sent my own scattering as I felt myself lifted off the ground, thrown into the wall to my left by her overwhelming power fueled by her anger. It didn't hurt, like it should have, but I cried out anyway. She was on me in a second, lifting me up with the air around her. I knew now I could control this space as much as she could if I would actually fight her, but I didn't want to. She slammed me into the other wall and now I could feel my lip bleeding as I looked up at her from the ground. '_Fight, this is nowhere near as fun as it should be_'. She kicked me in the stomach, and still I felt nothing. _'Take the pain I've had to deal with my entire life, pain of knowing no one is ever going to there for you and people are not meant to be trusted with even the smallest thing!' _She thought as she yanked me by the hair and smashed my face into the granite floor under me and instead of defending myself, I let her.

* * *

The sages were kind enough to combine their powers and let Link up to the now floating fortress of despair. It was large and stuck out as the source of all the evil in the land as easily as Ganondorf himself stuck out a person with evil intentions all those years ago. On the way there Link was greeted with the skeletons of creatures that had gotten too close to the fortress and were a testimony on that fact. The site around the castle was depressing, the rich soil was now clustered with dried up ash and made the dirt appear rigid and rougher than it once was, the clouds black as could be with a halo of purple energy circling the top peak of the castle. Every turret was sharpened to the point. If he was any other hylian he might have either lost that batch of bread he ate earlier or turned and ran in the other direction, but he had no desire to do so. Instead he stepped forward after his shock and on to the bridge of light created by the sages.

When he stepped into the fortress, he was surprised, pleasantly to his shock, but surprised all the same. Inside the fortress…It was normal. The regular Hyrule castle insides greeted him. Link had never been in the castle himself, but what he saw he knew must have been the same dwelling place that Princess Zelda grew up in. He found himself in the foyer. Although, it was a bit worse for wear. Dark Marble floors, like the temple under his feet and tall stone walls that had cracks in them. Despite this, Link could tell it was once a very beautiful place.

Even though the room was deserted and the air around him was deathly quiet (save for the quiet sound of an organ playing in the background) he could feel the warmth that once filled the room when it was in the hands of the true ruler of Hyrule. The echoes of laughter and merriment and even the imagined giggles of the younger princess danced through Link's mind as he pictured what it must have been like then as he heard the doors shut behind him. He stepped forward, feeling the vision in his mind fade to reality which left a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach with each step he took. It was not empty, no far from that, but the sight he saw was wretched. Creatures, minions of Ganondorf were hanging off of the chandelier, swinging from it and laughing at him. Or seemed to be, Link wasn't sure they actually were capable of thought, but they were there watching him with their beady eyes.

"Link, stay alert, they may try to attack you." Navi said, fluttering around. Link laughed, "I don't care if they plan to or not I'm going to get rid of them" he pulled out his bow and loaded an arrow. "Every. Last one of them." He fired, and the bloody journey to the top of the castle began.

* * *

"You're really just going to lie there and take it aren't you?" She said as she bashed my head on the floor again. Normally, I would feel pain, something anything, but it seemed that the process of becoming a vessel was taking place even over my ability to feel pain. The only thing I felt was a small pinch of what I remembered as pain. I merely grunted in response. This seemed to anger her more. She stepped away from me. "You're pathetic why won't you fight back!" I stood up, noticing how I had no wounds even though she'd managed many blows.

I was lost behind the facade that I didn't care, didn't care that it was my sister, younger sister beating me up like a punching bag or that I was supposed to be trying to bring her back from her insanity. I didn't want to fight her because I knew the minute I did…There would be no turning back, and the words Nabooru had said continued to haunt me even now as I stood before Linae "_You __**will**__ kill the remainder of your family". _I wouldn't allow that, even if it pained me. I wouldn't allow her to be right, I would fight it. Fight this, so called destiny by being the one to die first.

There were many things my brother and sister had done that were wrong, but I refused to be the cause of their deaths. _Maybe if I wait it out she'll get bored. _"Not a chance, besides who else is going to keep you from running off to help the Hero" she scoffed. I glared at her, _what is it with you and that title? _I dared to ask, although silently. She observed me for a moment, blinked and then laughed.

I eyed her curiously wondering how what I said could even be considered funny, but that curiosity melted away when the merriment on her face changed to cruel malicious intent. "He _is _the _Hero _of Time" one of the three people in this wonderful kingdom that we, and I do mean you as well can, _not _harm." It was my turn to blink. She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, her hair whipping back as she snapped her head to the side in a defiant manner, "The Triforce Trio, the ones protected by the Goddesses, remember?" _I got that much, but- _

"If you really need to ask questions than the imbecile brother of ours was right, you really _have _been kept in the dark all this time" I glared at her, but didn't say anything. "We're a cursed family, all thanks to some woman we never even had the honor to meet." _You mean our grandmother. _"No, I'm positive grandmothers do not cause the entire annihilation of their future descendants." She crossed her arms in front of her, "So are you going to fight now?" I shook my head, she rolled her eyes.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you're completely confident that he will win the fight, Though, I suppose that _is _his destiny being the one prophesied to end the sorry excuse for a ruler's reign." She looked up at the ceiling, "Destiny…" She looked back at me. "Is that why you won't fight? You're afraid that no matter what happens I'll be the one to die?" I said nothing, thought nothing, but she scoffed anyway. "You would think that, that's so very like you." She sneered, then she sighed, "It's not going to end until you fight…"

The smirk in her face was gone for a moment, a flicker of emotion darted through her eyes before fading back into their depths of confusion and hatred. _I'd rather die by your hand. _"Nice to see we agree on something, I too would _love _to see you die at my hand, but as you can see you've already begun the process of being the vessel." _You know about that? _"Again, you've been kept in the dark for so long. Of course I know about that. It's why I tried to kill you beforehand while I still had a chance to do it." I was silent in thought and voice. "The minute that last medallion was added to your power the process started to affect all of us, you, the Fool, and I. The three of us are our own little trio of destruction. Now, the only way we can die is at each other's hands, but according to the _prophecy_" she spat the word out in contempt. "_You're_ the one who is going to kill us. So, all of that I just did to you…was for fun." I glared at her. ""Not that you made it all that much fun being nothing, but a doll, and it's too late to think about switching sides" _You could, you and Daimen. "_**Never**…going to happen, you chose your path…He and I chose ours, and look where we are."

I stayed silent. I was running out of reasons to prolong what Linae was saying was the inevitable. I wanted to be the one to die, not her, not Daimen, and yet she stood there in front of me in our prison- the Temple of Time telling me that…It wasn't going to happen. That I was going to kill them no matter what I said, believed, wanted, I was only going to end up doing exactly what was planned for me to do to begin with. "Fine, if you won't fight me maybe I'll just go watch the actual action, maybe take part in it." _What do you mean?_ She smirked. "Just because we can't harm the hero, doesn't mean we can't send others who _can _or help them out" I felt my insides grow cold. "Aww, where did that confidence go?" I glared at her, _you wouldn't dare_. "What? Send something he can't handle? Please, as much I dislike his too perfect ways. That's exactly what he is. There isn't much that he _can't _handle." Had I known I had sighed in relief at that her next sentence might've made sense as to why she even brought it up at all, but it was an unconscious move so I was completely caught off guard. "Though..." She put her hand up in a pondering gesture. "He _is _worried about you. Which they say has a hand in distracting someone and bringing down their usual amount of focus." She smirked. "Who knows, he might actually mess up for onc-"It was strange how I wasn't even aware I had attacked her. That I had reacted entirely on my own without even realizing it, the only proof that I had done so at all was the burning water-fire at her feet.

I stared, wide-eyed. She glared, "Why you-"It was like a switch had turned on in my mind. Linae was glaring and my mind was working fiercely trying to cover up its thoughts as it came up with another attack. In her anger she started to make the Temple shake and vines started sprouting at my feet, but now I was on the defense and I burned the vines as they reached my knees. Concentrating on my will to bring her down, but it wasn't my will. I wouldn't know this until it was too late.

She laughed, "Glad to see you're in the mood finally." I didn't answer her instead pulling at the air around me to send her to the floor, but she saw it coming and fought it back sending that same current of wind energy crashing us into the walls opposite each other. She was bleeding, I was bleeding. "Now_ that _is what I've been waiting for!" she laughed, more manically wiping the blood off her lip as I scrambled out of the way of her picking up the stone underneath me and trying to crush me with it. She was just standing there, confident and yet wild. Her eyes clouded over in twisted merriment at seeing me at her mercy if not for a moment as she cornered me with her ability to send me to floor on my knees. This time it hurt, I could feel my bones breaking under the weight of her power. I cried out and pushed the power away from me, reflecting it back at her. She didn't buckle under its hold though instead she harnessed it and I saw her bracelet glowing, not that it wasn't glowing this entire time, but it was glowing brighter, something I remembered from the last time we fought.

Sure enough, it was that same green energy forming in her hand. _She's going to use the same attack? _"Why not? It works wonders" She sent it. I dodged it I was just dodging her blows. I knew this. Occasionally trying to attack her, but not really getting anywhere because she knew it was coming. No matter how much I screened my thoughts she read them like a book left open on the dining room table. "They're not exactly quiet" she commented lazily as she toyed with her bracelet. Spinning it around her wrist with her free hand, at the same time I was being cornered by more of her vines only these ones seemed darker, if not more dangerous than the ones she had previously summoned. I felt that if I even touched one of them. I would be at a huge disadvantage. More so than I already was, with this in mind I pulled away from them backing up into the wall behind me.

The prison was a bit worse for wear now that Linae had hurled chunks of it at me. The windows were already shattered from her entrance and Ganondorf's power taking hold of Zelda, but somehow the building was still standing. As if it was trying to lock in the destruction Linae was causing not only to me, but the world around us. My bones still hurt from the power she used earlier and they were not happy that I was moving at such a quick pace, running on the adrenaline rush that fueled me the minute my life became in danger. Backed up into the wall now she laughed, "You have horrible defense and offense skills. I thought at least the Hero of Time would've of taught you something useful. You've gotten sloppier than the last time I saw you!" I didn't think, just did what came to mind. I wasn't even aware I could do it. I focused my energy into creating a boomerang of fire and sent it flying across the vines, watching as it soared through them cutting them swiftly with one clean cut.

Linae watched the smirk on her face from earlier slipping off so fast that for a minute I felt she actually felt some sort of fear when she met my eyes, but it was gone as soon I blinked and the Temple was shaking again from her hidden anger. Instead of it being another long distance attack she moved, a strange dagger like thing in her clutches. I had never seen it before and was nearly winded as struck a blow to my unguarded side. _She missed me_, I thought, but she managed to get slightly graze my cheek with the dagger. It bled, I was shocked. She laughed again, "Did you seriously think you and _Him_ were so special to be the only ones blessed with a weapon designed for you?"

I dodged another swipe by swerving and dodge rolling backwards. I realized we were in the middle of the once beautiful Temple. It was in disarray and it was starting to get to me because I felt it was reflecting what I felt at the moment- broken, destroyed, shattered. It was in pieces, like I was or at least mentally because my emotions, the meter for actually feeling something was gone. All I felt was a memory of what I once felt before the process began. Linae was still moving, driven no doubt by her hatred. I ran from her blind attempts at harming me. Noticing the blade she owned was like mine, although it was half the size, hence it being a dagger. As it swiped air I caught the glint of the same words written on the blade in what I now knew to be the Gerudo language.

I surprised her, surprising as that was by sending a wall of fire towards her, she skidded to a halt and blocked it with wind sending the attack scattering on either side of her, I thought I was safe, but then I felt vines wrap around my legs. I was wide eyed for a second realizing my carelessness. She smirked as she came towards me. I was trying to concentrate on burning the vines on my legs, but for some reason I was starting to feel pain again and I could feel them digging deeply into my boots and climbing their way up my legs to my waist, puncturing my skin through my pant legs as they made their ascent. I couldn't concentrate, knowing she was headed straight for me and could either stab me where it counted or pull me down by the vines that were restricting my movement. The ground crackled beneath me and I felt myself sink into its depths as she regained control of the fight. I panicked and tried to pull myself up, but the crushing of my bones was taking place again. I slipped into a hazy state, not knowing that I had done it before and that it was the stone controlling me.

* * *

"_You just could not leave her alone could you?_"

Link was on the floor above the foyer, there was no one there, but he knew that voice. It was echoing through the halls and had Link lost his control he might have gone looking for the owner of that voice, but he didn't. Instead he continued forward, trying not to let his thoughts stray to the whereabouts of Kairen. She could take care of herself. Link knew this, but at the same time that was when she was emotionally stable, unlike how she was after their trip to the Sand Temple. The batch of monsters had been almost too easy that it was an insult to him. He opened the doors to the west wing, knowing from what Navi told him and the Sages that continued to communicate to him through the medallions that this was the quickest way to the throne room where Ganondorf and the Seventh Sage Princess Zelda was being held.

"_You're going to ignore me? Well I never thought I'd see the day when the Boy hero actually grew up and realized that there are just some things he will never be able to do." _

Link gritted his teeth and snarled, "If you mean going off and looking for you just to end up at a stalemate because Kairen is supposed to be the one to end you, then yeah… I guess I have." He smirked to himself proud he was able to come up with a comeback so easily.

"_Awe, so you admit it. You are weaker than me and if we were able to fight each other this story would be that of a Tragic Hero's failure to save the world." _

Link stopped, now standing in a deserted corridor and scanned the halls. Nothing was moving except for the curtains that blew open from the hot air outside. He wasn't going to let the man get to him, not this time. He had a mission and that came before any personal feelings of hatred he might have had, okay had toward the eldest sibling. The man grew silent. Link thought it was probably from boredom of not being able to get a rise out of Link or from something that had to do with Kairen. Either way he was glad for the silence and continued down the hall. Then dread over took him and he stopped again this time feeling to his core the icy frost of that dread overtaking his entire body. _If it has something to do with Kairen…It's probably her on her way to him, or worse her actually in danger. _

"Link?" He was torn between running back down the halls he came through to find her and heading straight for the tower to save Zelda. _Save Zelda _his conscience told him, _no! Go back and find Kairen she could be hurt! _He shook his head. "Link, Zelda is this way," Navi told him. He knew that. He knew Zelda was somewhere ahead of him. Unconscious in a giant pink crystal with Ganondorf playing the organ that Link was beginning to hate because his playing echoed throughout the castle and Link felt it was just another way of taunting him. _Kairen would have to wait, _she had to wait. Link couldn't go to her. He opened his eyes, not even aware that they were closed during his confliction, and continued up the hall to Zelda. Stalfos appeared; he unsheathed the Master Sword and got ready to cut through them.

* * *

My vision cleared, and I saw red, it was splattered on my boots, tunic, hands, and face. Some was in my hair and the scary part was, my thoughts, at that moment…

_Where did it come from?_

I couldn't remember. Linae was still there, but she wasn't…

She was dead.

* * *

Soundtrack for the Chapter:

Bumblebee Captured- Transformers [2009]

Silence

Hollow Bastion- Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories


	26. 25: Linae's Salutation, Meeting of Souls

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Nintendo. Or anything else mentioned within this chapter that has a trademark or a copyright.**

Chapter 25 Linae's Salutation, Meeting of Souls

Link was bothered to say the least, bothered that somehow the outside of the castle was also included. It was almost as if the fortress outside was just an illusion. He had successfully navigated through the west wing and was now standing outside on the courtyard. How was that possible? That's what Link would like to know yet there he stood on the original stone floors of Hyrule Castle, looking out toward the land of Hyrule covered by the dark clouds that once symbolized foreboding. Now they were just a reminder that the land was in peril just as much as the people of it were. "Link, we need to keep moving, every minute we waste could be another minute that the Princess is in danger." Navi told him, her voice anxious. Link understood her worry, but his worry was divided. He shook his head, ridding of the images that came to mind when he thought about his friends and headed toward the door that would lead to the tower and from that tower the throne room.

It was dark at first, the room dimly lit. If it wasn't for Navi he might have missed the gaping hole and sharp thorn covered vines reaching up from it. Immediately he called the golden wings to his boots and crossed the air. Navi was fluttering nervously and her glow flickered ever so slightly. "Link, I'm sensing a spirit's soul lingering here." She stated worriedly. The stone walls echoed her voice, bouncing it like the glowing orb she was from one side of the room to the other and adding to the sound of silence. Which, in reality was not silent at all just full of sounds from the darkness. For a moment Link even thought he heard the whispering of voices, but knew from past experiences that he did not have the gift of hearing or seeing spirits (Dampé was a special case, an at peace spirit so he didn't count.) and the eye of truth only opened his eyes to the trickery of illusions. "Link, can you see?" _Is it that obvious that I'm stumbling through the dark? _"Link?" Navi asked again. "I'm fine, I got this" he replied haughtily.

"No you're not and you don't, you're as blind as I am" Navi replied bluntly. He spun around to face her, feeling his control on the thought to stay hovering, slipping as his mind switched to his irritation at the break in his concentration from Navi's ability to see through him so easily. "See? You're getting upset and losing your focus too" Link said nothing, having nothing to say to Navi's obvious all knowing ways when it came to him. Instead he crossed his arms and quirked and eyebrow, his face illuminated in a blue hue from Navi's glow. "'Kay then, I can't" He answered truthfully the words coming out slowly because of his pride.

"I knew it" Navi said. He glared at her. "Yes Navi, because you know me _so _well" Link rolled his eyes in the darkness. Navi flew into his head, "Ow!" "Don't be smart with me Link." She paused in her scolding as she noticed where the whispering was coming from. The spirit had shown itself, a soldier was pointing the pathway out. "Now follow me, my exact movements or you'll fall into the abyss beneath you with the thorns." Navi said, following the ghost. Link resisted rolling his eyes again and followed Navi. He could feel the ground shifting between air and solid stone as he followed Navi. "Almost there" she called out to him. He could feel his mind wanting to drift to other things, Ganondorf.

He still had no idea how he was going to fight the Dark King let alone find and or rescue Princess Zelda. He was being pulled around as it was, through puzzles in the Castle that Ganondorf no doubt had been installed by some of his more intelligent hench men. Link sniggered at the thought of it being Daimen who was charged with such things. Strangely, the thought of the warlock muttering as he went about it and then finding out Link easily defeated each and every one of them… Put a smile on the boy's face.

"Link! You idjit!" He heard Navi just as he realized he lost his focus and was falling. Quickly, he pulled out the long shot and fired for the lantern cage off to the right side. He was pulled up on to the ledge. Navi's glow flickered with worry while Link grinned. "You…!" the fairy started, but Link cut her off "Relax Navi, I'm alright." "Yes, you're alright if you had not been warned otherwise you would not be so _alright_" she mimicked. Link shook his head and they continued down the halls.

Was it even possible, to make it there before the end of the next day on foot?

Jake was starting to doubt it. He could practically feel the doubt coming off Fiona in waves, even in her small fairy form. It was still raining and had his clothing not been like his Hyrule counterpart he might have been drenched to the bone, but luckily, they were so his face and head not covered by a hat were the only things that were drenched. Fiona was tucked away in his hat now, muttering to herself about how it was hopeless.

Jake was doing all he could to keep from yelling at her to stop being so negative because she was influencing him. He was starting to regret not saying anything to the farm girl; they could have used a horse. Being a Hylian increased his endurance that was for sure but they were only half way through the Hyrule fields, the mountains still hid the majestic castle from view behind their peaks. Still, Jake trudged on.

The field was covered in thick black clouds and the ground itself was muddy and slippery. The wind was blowing fiercely, making it difficult to see through the already dense wall of rain that enveloped them. If Jake didn't know better he would have thought that the Goddesses were already on to the two of them being present in the world. Then again, he knew they were, this was probably a subtle way of keeping them from wanting to continue on. It wasn't enough for Jake, Kairen needed them. Whether they could stop what was already happening Jake didn't care all he knew was that as a friends to her, they needed to be with her for support…and maybe to…

He shook his head. _I can't think like that, it will be alright. It has to be. _He thought. He was aware his Hylian counterpart was just as frustrated as he was, the link between he and Link being stronger now that the two of them were closer to each other. Link's emotions were all over the place. He was beginning to doubt his abilities to fight Ganondorf. After so many years of wanting nothing more than for the Dark Sorcerer to be buried six feet under, _no more like cut into tiny pieces when it comes to Link_. _Not that I'm disagreeing with him all that much. _

Link didn't know where Zelda was and he had contact with Dami- Daimen as he was now known. Jake knew this because at one point Link's irritation and hate suddenly spiked and because of their link Jake could see all the things going through the seventeen year old's mind in that instant. Just like he knew Link was near the main throne room. From the worry of his mission though there was a more suppressed worry, Kairen. Though Jake had to admit Link's level of worry far surpassed Jake's own worry for his friend. _I guess it's to be expected what with the way he feels about her. I still can't believe that he actually cares that much though, it's strange until recently I always saw him as a fictional character. Now, here I am seeing, hearing, and feeling his thoughts and emotions and I'm treating as if it's something that's already happened. As if it's nothing all that surprising. _

"Jake, you should rest. We've been traveling for at least three hours on foot. You need a break" Jake grunted in reply, "Technically only I've traveled that long, you've been nice and cozy inside my hat this entire time." He felt her flinch from on top of his forehead, Jake sighed, "Sorry, I didn't mean that, I know you're not used to things like this so I didn't really expect anything different, and I'm not much used to this type of thing myself." He said his tone smoothed to mask the anger he was trying to simmer down. Unfortunately, it was not working. "It's alright Jake. I'm just, this whole… What if we, she…I don't know if I can handle something like that- I've known Karina, Kairen for so long, almost as long as I've known you she's been my best friend since she moved in down the street. I don't…to even think of it…" Fiona grew silent again. Jake understood, he knew Fiona's denial was a defense against the truth of what would happen to Kairen, to keep it from actually affecting her. That was how she was managing to stay so calm and collected, with only her surface doubts showing. "I know, Fiona" the fairy in question let out a small sigh and went back to being silent.

Hours passed by, or what seemed like hours. They finally reached the mountainside and the castle seemed closer than before, but still not close enough. Jake was still giving off that aura of pensive thoughts and it was making Fiona more uncomfortable than she already was. She was worried about Jake, the rain had stopped momentarily, but he had spent a great deal of time within the walls of water with nothing, but the tunic he received when they first crossed into Hyrule. Fiona's worrying led her deep into thought herself though, about how Jake was really feeling. She could feel each of his footsteps heavier than the last no doubt from exhaustion. Finally, he dropped to the ground; the weariness catching up to him at last, "Jake!" Fiona flew out from under his hat and returned to her hylian form dropping to his side on her knees. Jake was breathing heavily, and his eyes were closed in what Fiona guessed pain, from the water pelting his face so much. She held him in her arms and whispered to him the hope she herself was afraid to feel, but succumbed to anyway. "It'll be okay, we'll get to Kairen in time I know we will" she reassured him. It was around this time, she heard neighing.

_Horses?_ Fiona blinked, trying to see through the gloomy fog. It was near impossible, but she was right there were indeed horses trotting toward them, along with a faded shape of what seemed to Fiona, a person. The person's shape however flickered out. Fiona rubbed her eyes wondering if she imagined seeing it. When the two horses still remained in front of her vision Fiona turned to arising Jake "Jake," she shook him gently, "Jake look!" Jake opened his eyes. He did not believe what he was seeing, but there was no mistake. It seemed either the Goddesses had taken mercy on them or the horses standing before them now were very loyal to their tamers.

"Epona…" The horse with the red coat and pale mane neighed in reply, and then nuzzled Jake's cheek. _Friends_ the gesture seemed to mean. The other horse stepped toward Fiona she gasped. "Azure!" Kairen's horse stood before her, her trait azure eyes for which she was named staring deep into the soul of Fiona's brown ones. Epona and Azure turned away from the two teenagers and knelt down to the floor. Mesmerized by such an action Jake & Fiona unconsciously stepped closer to the horses. Epona whined softly as if saying _Get on_. Boy and girl looked at one another before nodding and hopping on to the horses' backs; careful not to hurt the majestic creatures. The horses made no protest, but slowly started to rise from the ground. Startled by the sudden movement Fiona held on to Azure's mane, while Jake expertly did the same with Epona as if he had always done such things. The horses gave the two a few seconds more to adjust before taking off in a gallop. Jake and Fiona were taken by surprise and they sped off deep into the mountains, and closer toward Hyrule Castle.

Why was I pulled along as if by a thread?

My sister was no longer, that much I knew. When my consciousness returned I was no longer beneath her power about to die, but above her bloody body. _How?_ I asked no one, for no one would answer me. The Temple was desecrated, earth had been pulled up from underneath its floors and windows so broken that the colorful shards of red, blue, yellow, orange and various other colors were scattered splinters on the split surface I stood upon. It was in this moment I felt something- power.

It flowed into me in the form of a thread of green light…Linae's life force. The glow of her bracelet dimmed to black while the thread transferred from her soul to the stone on my forehead. I felt light, not in a good way either. Because in the moment that happened, that same moment I realized where I had seen such a scene before. The memories from when I was a child and found my mother barely alive on the floor under a tree, bleeding. That night the same thing had happened and her words echoed back to me now, "_It's you, you're the one…I'm so sorry Kairen, I never wanted it to be you…I've known for so long…" She knew alright_, I thought darkly. Because it was true, she had known. She knew what the glow meant. It was the stone, not me "Keeper of the Stone" I mimicked, laughing bitterly, "More like prisoner to it!" I shouted.

The transfer was complete and I felt sick to my stomach knowing my sister's soul now lie within that stone, just as my Mother's and Grandmother's and all of those connected by blood to the once powerful Ocarina Clan did. "A curse if there ever was one" I stood up and exited the temple. I returned to my hazy state. Not thinking, not processing anything I was seeing. Just walking and walking. Redeads left me alone as I continued my trudge up to the Castle, where Link was.

Did I want to be where he was?

I didn't know. I didn't know much of anything anymore. I only knew what was expected of me, what the Goddesses wanted from me. There was nothing else that mattered to my being, Link, Navi. They seemed so far away. Too far away to reach, in the light of the living- something I was no longer part of. Not that I ever was to begin with. I was always what my enemies mocked me of being, a tool; something to be used and after it was used up thrown away for something that mattered more…

After climbing so many levels of broken stairways, Link had just about had it with the castle. Navi wasn't that far behind him in said opinion either. They stood in front of a giant door with a knight glowering down at them. "Navi, rest I can handle this on my own." Link commanded. Not in the mood to argue and knowing it was best he didn't rely on her so much Navi obliged.

The knight faced him, there didn't seem to be a living presence coming from them so Link didn't waste time with formalities. He met the knight's sword with his own and the battle begun. Without Navi acting as his target lock it was relatively different from the usual battles he fought. However, he felt that he had to learn how to deal without Navi fast because he didn't think that she was going to be able to help him when he went up against Ganondorf the Dark King.

The knight was quicker, whether it was because it had no soul like Nabooru and the phantom knights in the Sand Temple had Link wasn't certain. All he knew was that it was a fast paced battle, and his eyes were following the knight's movements to keep from getting injured. It wasn't enough though because Link had to fall back as he narrowly missed getting stabbed in the leg, and in his stepping back, missed his head by the sound of the blade above him. His heart thudded in his chest as it became clearer to him than it ever had before…This was the real deal.

Sure, the three tasks to get the spiritual stones were tests, and the temples were a challenge, but in comparison to what he was feeling this very moment- It was nothing. This right here was actual danger. It was dripping in the feeling that he could die in this battle. Not only because the knight before him actually had a brain that thought against Link's own mind, but also because it hit him, harder than it ever had before. That this was it, Ganondorf was past this knight. There was no going back now, if there ever was to begin with.

Link slammed his shield up into the knight's unguarded chest, and then probably from an adrenaline rush of such a realization, Link used the moments where the knight doubled over from the impact to leap over the knight, sword in hand. He sliced the soul less soldier from front to back. The knight, feeling pain from the pure light of the Master Sword's blade screamed and made to turn around, but it was over Link had already gained the upper hand. He stabbed the knight in the back. As he touched back down to the ground, the knight collapsed into flames. Link sheathed his sword and picked up the key that was left in the knight's wake.

The key was very deceiving; it was plain with no jewels of any sort. Not like the past keys that led into throne rooms or banquet halls in the previous temples. Link found it strange and out of character. "Link are you going to stand there all day?" Navi cut through his thoughts, as she always seemed to do. He shook his head and put the key into the metal keyhole and listened as the click sounded to him the ring of his final battle.

To say his fear vanished as he stepped out onto the castle's upstairs garden would be a lie. No, Link was afraid more afraid than he had been in awhile , and the fact that Kairen wasn't anywhere in sight just lengthened that fear. Part of him still wanted to search for her. The wind was blowing ominously as he climbed the stairs, he could hear the organ playing louder than he ever had before which only blurred the lines between child's play and the real deal more so. Ganondorf, was waiting, patiently. Unlike Link, who could feel his body slightly trembling with both fear and determination the organ playing he was hearing was calm, collected and unfazed. Link wanted to see Kairen, before it was all over. He knew better- Hyrule needed him, he reached the top.

They arrived a few paces from the entrance to the Castle Marketplace. The horses slowed, knowing they reached their director's desired destination as they recuperated from the long ride. Jake felt better knowing they had some time spared. Unknown to both, they were being watched.

_Hello, can you hear me; you're friends of Lady Kairen right? _ Jake didn't, but Fiona did. "Jake, Jake did you hear that? Someone said something" she said, looking around for the source of the voice; Jake looked at her confused, for he saw no one in his line of vision just the pathway leading up to the Castle's entrance. "I don't see anything he replied, but Fiona continued to insist, "A man look!" she pointed directly in front of them a few arms lengths away, then kicked Azure in the side lightly to nudge her forward to the entrance. Jake sat upon Epona looking at Fiona, bemused. "There's no one there Fion'" he replied. Frustrated, Jake rode over to where she was. Fiona eyed Jake bewildered as she slid off of Azure's back. Jake did the same, having no need to ride the horses any longer.

Fiona didn't understand why Jake couldn't see the man before them; he was older than both of them and tall too with sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes, as was the trait here in Hyrule she remembered. "_You can see me" _he told her, looking directly at her, "_But, I've never seen you before. May I ask your name?" _"Fiona, you said something about Kairen? And who are you" she replied. Jake, a bit freaked out from watching Fiona talk aloud to the air, turned his attention to something less hair-raising, their transportation's luggage.

The two horses' saddle bags were full of things that Jake guessed were supplies that Link & Kairen had on stock. Inside of Epona's was a potion to relieve weariness, and in Kairen's was a bow. Fiona, having paused to relay information to Jake turned just in time to see him pull out the bow. She recognized it from the forest temple, but also noticed this one belonged to Kairen because there was the same crest on it, engraved beneath the lavender gem, her family crest.

He was looking for me…

Not in a literal sense, but none the less-

I could feel his eyes searching…

Hear the panting of each breath breathed as he searched in vain…

I wouldn't go back to him; I was never supposed to be the source of his drive- it wasn't supposed to be this way. Nabooru, though she used vague language to reveal it, had none the less divulged my path and made it known to me. It was for this reason that I distanced myself from him, Link.

I didn't want- couldn't hurt him…again…

I had made it into the castle and I ascended up the stairs, feeling my own breath quickening as my pace reached its most demanding peak. My very heart threatened to choke me as it seemed to lodge itself in the top of my throat. I could taste the metallic flavor of my blood filling my mouth as it drenched the buds of my tongue. Still, is the silence around me, the only wound inflicted upon it being my fleeting steps and raspy breathes.

My mind tries to reflect back.

"_I'm…" the fear in his eyes, the first time I'd ever seen him look so vulnerable._

"_I…" He's looking off to the side his eyes darting from me to the sand around us and back …_

"_Do I really need to say it?" He's looking down at me now, the fear even more evident, but he wears a childish grin._

"_You're… It's not Zelda that I-"He's rolling his eyes now and before I can say anything he moves in, keeping me already pinned to him by his arms around my waist._

_Navi hovers in the air, her glow flickers at his actions in what I know as panic, and for the first time I understand why she so conveniently interrupted any little moment we had… But that thought quickly disappears and I'm lost in the moment, as he kisses me. It feels surreal and just as I start responding to him, melting into him, and his arms encircle my waist tighter… It ends. He watches me for my answer, the eyes of a child afraid that they did something wrong watching me both fearfully and expectantly. I began to speak filled with an unbelievable amount of happiness, but doubt plagues me and the happiness soon fades to a dawning comprehension that I'd rather have buried…_

"…_Link, I-"_

_The sound of wind in the desolate desert toils around us, but my answer stays on my lips- not spoken, and I realize I can't…_ _I look up, trying to ignore the feeling of security being in his arms as I daringly meet his eyes._

"_You're wrong…You love Princess Zelda…" _ _I choke out, tears wanting to fall though he neither sees nor senses either as I pull his arms from around my waist; I put my hand to the side of his face. His confusion growing, the words I was about to say- the lies I was about to utter burning my throat and breaking my heart at the same time._

Back to emotions I know I must discard…

"_And it's better, because I don't feel the same way for you" His shocked blue eyes upon me as I quickly step away from him and mount Azure. I can see the hurt in his eyes, see it in his being, but it was better this way- it had to be this way now that I knew what was coming and there was no way of stopping it…._

But, I fail to do so….

No matter how much I don't want it, the end has already been set in motion. A vivid image of my sister's battered form and the blood flowing from her like the very earth she controlled- a memory. I reached the top, noticing my attire for the first time since her death. The redness soaked within, the tunic no longer bearing its magic for me. I force down the vomit in my throat, swallowing, gulping it down. My eyes, instead of shutting to shelter me from the knowledge of the irreversible deed, cloud over replaying it, the required murder of a once innocent life, by my own hands. My vision returns and I see the memory of crimson hands before me. I looked down at my hands, and as if an unconscious need to cleanse their sins possessed them, they rub fiercely together, as if trying to erase the eerie scarlet stain upon them.

I felt a jolt of energy unwillingly stir me from my hollowed state as the stone on my head began pulsating, an ice-blue glow. I know what this means, in my delirium I hear myself muttering words of an unknown origin as the curse draws me to fulfill it and the fragments left of my sanity seem to leave me. I feel a pull in the direction of the last piece needed, and my body, weak with the weight of my spirit's shame, is dragged along on tired feet, pulled by the ice blue glow emitting a long thread of light to my final destination, a room at the end of the dimly lit hall.

I feel the need to keep it from happening, stop the madness that my actions were and would again, very soon be part of, but I'm forcefully drawn to the room. I lurch, dizzy from my inner sickness, the change in my body, the thinning of my flesh…

I stand before the room, my hand unconsciously moving to the gold swirl knob. I fight it, I don't want it to end in this way- powerless and unable to even _try _and prolong it. It forces me anyway, making my fingers ache with a searing pressure in my bones, for each movement against it.

_Do it_

It seems to whisper to me…

I turned the knob and walked through; the castle's stone walls loomed over me in the midst of an old ballroom. Despite my condition I could see it was once a very beautiful room. Majestic pillars lined the sides of the room and soared high into the crowned ceiling that was lined with a large white-gold emblem of the Hyrule family's crest. I was pulled, forward by the curse that hated my stalling steps, dragging me towards its prey who sat upon an old worn out throne with his head leaning against an arm of it and his legs dangling off the other, his cold eyes watching me closely- ice-blue hazel eyes.

I panicked, knowing the end was even closer than it was when I was running down the stairs, but I was not released from the hold the cursed stone had upon me. The throne was before me now, and I was freed, the curse dropping me to my knees at _his _feet. My hair cloaks my vision for a second, and for that second I feel my heart beating faster, dreading those eyes upon me.

"She's gone isn't she" A statement in the form of a question, he seemed angry. I said nothing, unable to bring myself to look at him as I drowned in the hatred of a degree only I could hold of my actions. I heard him move, but I focused on the only thing in front of me, my hands.

_Blood._

I screamed only it was muffled into the chest of my one fear. He held me to him, like he used to when I would wake up from nightmares. Only, this wasn't a nightmare and he wasn't the same anymore. I felt him hug me tighter, pressing me so close I was afraid that I might break. I struggled, but he wouldn't let go, and forced me to look up at him. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see him at all; hoping that, that would be enough to keep anything from starting, praying that Link could use that mysterious Ocarina of Time to turn back the hourglass of life because mine was so near its end and I didn't want to separate from him.

_The room with the altars, _

_The plaque with my name, _

_The scratch gone:_

_Kairen Time Ocarina _

Suddenly I felt cold, why now- in _his _arms, I don't know but I did and my entire body seemed to melt into nothing. Then I remembered… I was nothing.

Something soft tickled the bottom of my chin before I felt someone's warm breath on my neck. My mind wasn't registering what it was, but my body suddenly got warmer. I felt the warmth from the breath move slowly up my neck to my face.

I couldn't think and then as soon thoughts started to surface in my mind something soft and moist touched my lips. My eyes flew open and most regrettably so did my mouth, granting entrance to my _brother. _I struggled to break free, freaking out as the hold around my body tightened. My hands were pinned to my sides and I was powerless to do anything but ignore what my brother was doing and let him. He pulled away and let me go, I scrabbled away from him; wiping my lips with my hand.

"What, what, what are you-"

He smirked, eyes dancing with an emotion I couldn't place. I was shocked, horrified, and confused all at the same time. My brother, the pillar I leaned on throughout my life…Just kissed me. The room was spinning….


End file.
